Pinkie and Her Half-Sister
by Aeroza
Summary: After the death of Lily Potter, a letter was sent to Pinkie, and one thing lead to another, she finds she has a sister in another world. Now she has to raise her to the best she could be, while also leading other students as a headmistress at a academy. friendships, betrayals, and with everything else, what's a girl to do? (Fem Harry x Multi, Pinkie Pie x Discord)
1. Prologue: A Slightly Long Begining

**Author's Announcemen** t:

Hey guys, this is the very first co-authored chapter by me and **PinkieScootalooSweetDash** (Maybe I should call this author a short name, like **PSSD** so it would be easier to type), now I know what your guys thinking, why make another crossover but this time with an author aiding you this time? The reason for this is more than likely for a joined effort in a story this time, and to try and improve my character personality skills slightly. So PSSD will be giving me ideas along with my own for this entire story. The author itself already gave me some ideas I'll probably do. So expect some bashing on certain characters from both franchises.

So yes it is another crossover with My Little Pony: FIM and EG Franchise, and the movie version of Harry Potter franchise (strictly this time, and slightly AU). So I like to comment that me and the other Co-Author do not, and I repeat do not own them at all, just both our ideas for this story. So yes there might be some interesting pairings as well in this story for the new female harry potter OC. But this chapter isn't truly the real chapter, more like the longest or slightly longest Prologue with some year skipping slightly at the end since the main chapters start during the time of the tournament. Now I don't want you guys to get mad at us who we kill off, turn evil, or whatever. It's part of our combined efforts slightly from this story from our ideas. So a heads up in this chapter, plenty of deaths. Just a warning.

Also to understand bit more, I decided from my idea to have both Pinkies exist, the human pinkie as a teenager, and the pony one as an adult raising Fem harry as the headmistress of that one French school, which in this one was destroyed a century ago, and rebuilt in America as another extra American school for both French and Americans. Also I decided that it might be during the time after discore is free, and he was somehow tamed by being friend by not Fluttershy but Pinkie Pie when she admired his way of things on that one episode. That is all I'm giving you until you guys read this Prologue. I re-did it with less confusing words and stuff, after reading it myself I agree slightly this needed a tune-up if you guys get my drift.

Now here's some info that's useful:

 _Thoughts_ / " ** _T_ _elepathy_** "

"Talking"

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/25/2018) (Modified this again cause of seeing errors while re-reading my own work as well as shortening sentences slightly so in terms to this; I will be updating before finishing the next upcoming chapter)

* * *

It was a beautiful day, as three onlookers that were in a house, at the location that was under a unique, but powerful charm currently reside.

They were watching through the windows of a house, which was also hidden to those that cannot see magic at all, or not see it without the permission of those that reside there. People that didn't have magic at all were simply finishing on decorating their own homes for it being Halloween, as at night from the area they are residing, would later on be used for trick or treating.

The first was a young male who was at least twenty-two who had black, messy hair that didn't seem to want to stay down for a slick or combed style. He also had warm-brown eyes as he was at least six foot two in height like the other male with them. He also had wire-like glasses on his face, and like the three, they were wearing robe-like garments. This was James Charles Potter. The other male who was leaning against a wall also had black hair, but near-onyx colored eyes with a slight goatee, and he was reading a book that was about 'tips on how to work with motorcycles'. He was also the same age as James, as this was a man known as Sirius Black.

The final person though was a woman three years older than both men in the same room as her, which is the kitchen area. In fact the home was modernized with current technology fused with rune networks made from normal magic to work alongside them, without destroying them accidently. She had red hair that had slight curls going down to a little past her shoulders, and she also had the height of at least five foot nine, was slightly developed more up top as well as having the perfect figure. Her robes were more designed for comfort then the two males that were made for battle. She also had emerald eyes that tend to glow at certain times as well as if you look closely, as you will see they are serpent-like mixed with being humane. This was Lilly Maria Evans-Potter, former teacher or dubbed as such, a professor, to a school hidden away in Scotland. The true reason why she was a former teacher though, was to the one she was currently feeding to at this time with her lunch.

It was a baby or in this case, a toddler around the age of being at least one and a half years old since she was born around early July.

The child had her father's hair mostly mixed with her mother's as well at the end, like highlights dyed into her hair. This greatly surprised them when she was born of course, but the little girl had eyes that glowed just like her mother's yet was mostly normal in the pupils as well as designed like her father's. She also had the same looks as Lily did when she was around her age, from when Lily a few days ago went through her attic and also showed James, her husband as well as Sirius; as he was one of the baby girl's known Godfather's or Godparent's. Needless to say James swore he would hold off suitors, and that made Sirius laugh afterwards. But true to that, this wasn't what made the little girl unique. For you see all three of them, besides their old friend that they haven't seen in a while, Peter Pettigrew are all Illegal Animagus users.

Lily's was that of a strange fusion of a Pegasus as well as a Unicorn. The form stumped all her friends and also her husband slightly when they were dating secretly when she was still teaching for Charms, or at least Co-Teacher for Charms Class. James was a beautiful stag, and Sirius to their surprise was a black grim-like dog. Of course they laughed when Peter was a rat animagus once he used a potion they developed to do so. Though, they did it to help another friend as well as comrade they haven't seen for quite some time, since he was out looking for a new home to live at the moment. He was a year younger then James and Sirius, and he was bitten when he was only four years of age by an alpha werewolf, to which accidently made him one as well. The person was known as Remus Lupin. For within their schoolyears, it was all fun and games, love, broken friendships, and all that, a hidden trip to another universe.

But it was beside the current point since we are getting off topic.

The little girl who was named by Lily, to the surprise of James since he wanted to name her something like Harriet, was none other than Harley Lana-Luan Potter. When James asked why, Lily simply told him she had a sudden feeling it might be very important in her very future, which they both shrugged to. Though was when their daughter turned at least one year old, and also showed signs of early use of magic; which stumped as well as slightly regret their decision of making Lily an Animagus along with them, especially since she was unknowingly pregnant with little Harley at the time.

Young Harley gained small pony ears, and small, yet right size feathered wings. She also somehow gained a strange colored gem in the middle of her forehead that was pure white. Needless to say to mostly everyone, they were of course shocked. But because of how she looked, they decided to place a bracelet on her that was charmed to only show her ears normally, and hide the wings as well as the gem. Thus making her look like a normal, everyday little girl.

After Lily then got done eating now from also feeding her child, she excused herself as Lily then told them both she was going to her personal study, which James nodded as they began to play with their little girl.

Once arriving, she closed the door silently, and then sighed deeply to herself. Lately though while Lily began to prepare things, Lily was feeling brief to sudden remorse sometimes when looking at her precious little girl, for you see she also gave birth to another child, but she was then taken from her when Lily was very young from a product of rape. It was a strange person that kidnapped her when she was only twelve years of age going on thirteen, and did the deed with her. But the person was never found once she was somehow able to flee, and then took comfort with her family when they all found out she was in fact, pregnant.

The other child was a girl that had pink hair that was poufy slightly, as that was surprising most of her family as it was unusual for a child to have as such, but beautiful pure-blue eyes that were somewhat like hers, and strangely pink colored skin. Lily named her Pinkie Maria Evans since she didn't know or care who the true father was, but she truly loved her daughter, and Lily then decided to keep her as well despite all the protests by her muggle friends as well as some distant relatives.

It was at least two weeks of having her later that Pinkie was then taken by a random stranger in a golden cloak, and vanished. She was mourning for at least a couple of months afterwards as she told her closest friends she made, but didn't know it at the time were the future marauders, and her former friend Severus Snape.

Even though the memories were still painful, Lily slowly got over it, but she somehow knew her first-born child, her elder daughter, was alive and well.

Lily eventually made a few personal journals to keep her informed somehow, and now she was writing a letter to Pinkie, whom she felt she had to for some reason. Once it was done, she placed both the letter in an envelope, and some personal items that was once hers, and her new daughters into a sturdy box. Lily then placed some of her books she hand-made for Charms, Potions, and Runes into it including her personal diary that was enchanted slightly with a charm to be tied now to both her daughters. As well one final thing: The gifts that she was supposed to get for her very first birthday, along with her new daughters as even though she made it, decided to hold onto it for now.

The gifts themselves were bracelets decorated into what she thought their favorite colors would be in gold etching, with their full names written on it. It was one of many traditions from the Evans family to own one, for the girl's side that is. Lily also made a long separate letter for her elder daughter, and for some reason her youngest to a certain age to be read. She sensed that this might be her final time with Harley for some odd reason as well. For you all see, Lily was in touch with her heart so to speak, and it sometimes told her of future events by her very own emotions.

Once Lily was done with that, she specifically charmed both the box with her young and elder daughters personal items, along with her own personal items as well as the picture book that was filled with her entire life as well as moments of her growing up to this point, which Lily also included before finally sealing the box. The charms she placed on them were in case she dies or all three of them die, as the contents would be magically teleported to Pinkie wherever she might be. She included in the first letter before charming the second letter for her eldest daughter, because of her inheritance from the Evans line. She refused the chance of being Headmistress to the famous, but now moved school of Beauxbatons Academy.

It was at least ten years ago though that the school was brutally attacked by some dragons under the Imperious Curse, along with a few fire elementals. Luckily everyone was out of the old academy in France, but now at least they are safe this time since the new building is much better, with even more knowledge, and more time to be themselves since it was now a mixed school for both the French, and the American students. It was still tradition at a certain age, which Lily knew daughter is at the moment to take mantle as the Headmistress. But at the moment the current Headmistress was currently very ill, and as such the Co-Headmistress is running the Academy last time she knew, hoping the current Headmistress would be alright.

Lily also made a hidden, but secret will for both daughters within Gringots bank, and a letter for them as well for doing a spell she learned to locate and also help her daughter by any means, which is slightly old as time; possibly during the time of the founders. She sent those by her owl, which was a mixed breed of being both a snow owl, and an ice phoenix as it trilled softly, and knowing something she didn't left with both letters, and eventually later on that day realized it never returned to her from doing it's task.

Lily now sighed softly to herself as she then brushed her red hair back slightly. She then stood up, and then went back to James and Sirius.

At this moment, Harley, whose charm was now deactivated, was flying slightly in the air. She was laughing as both men began to chase her all around the place. Lily softly chuckled at the rare sight such as this. But in her heart she felt this might be the only and last chance she might see this event being displayed. It was not too long ago that her old headmaster she once worked for, Albus Dumbledore, told all of them a prophecy made by the newly interned divination teacher, Sybil of all choices, and were they shocked. Lily for some reason kept it to herself yet somehow knew it might be faked. She was afraid if she told James he would consort with the old man, to which she feared he might do something to her, badly I might add.

For you also see, the wizards and witches of England were at this moment, were in civil war with each other.

Dumbledore and his order known as "The Order of The Phoenix", versus the current Dark Lord Voldemort, and his followers known as the "Death Eaters".

Eventually he told them to take her daughter and hide, since Harley might be one of few children he might go after. Lily agreed even though deep down this was a mistake, but how would she knew of that; from her feelings of course, but Lily ignored them that time. Things were done, and things have been said. She regrets on not saying she forgave her old friend, Severus, and also Bellatrix Black, to which she has a long time ago.

Bellatrix or Bella for short, ended up being declared missing by the school itself, and they were later on told she was in fact placed somewhat in a frozen, an ice-like capsule that was not by her own choice, but by someone who was jealous of her good looks as well as smarts, but Bella had ways of using wandless magic with ease, since she said she wasn't at all from this world. Lily believed her of course since she only told her, since she found out along with two other girls that she wasn't really a Black by blood, but adopted as one. It happened when Bella was almost ready to graduate Hogwarts as well as her last time with her, an argument to which Lily wished she could take back as she still regrets it to this very day. Said spell though was known as the freezing capsule spell known, as or called as such: Destruvous.

Lily missed her greatly, since she was named by her in secret as well as Sirius to which she knew he missed his cousin as well, both of her daughters as one of their godmothers, as well later on as Harley's after she felt her feelings go deeper as the days began to pass this entire month of October. Including today of all days she was feeling.

Lily decided enough was enough and now gently grabbed her daughter, who began to become sleepy from all the flying she did, and Harley then cuddled into Lily's arms gently.

James and Sirius were now looking at her in disbelieve at what Lily just done, well mainly James as Sirius began to laugh at the situation, and commented while slapping James back in a rich, deep voice, "We have been chasing Harley around for at least seven minutes, and your wife here, managed to do it easily within a few moments." James playfully glared at Sirius before he then grinned and with his wand out, casted a spell that changed his hair quickly to a blue color. Sirius then stopped laughing once he felt the change and then gave a sudden wicked gleam.

Before they could retaliate as fellow pranksters at each other however, Lily stopped them with a certain look. They both quickly undid the hex as she then stated to them firmly, her free hand on her hip with an annoyed look to both of them; since they were now in the Living Room, in a young yet mature British voice for her age, "Honestly, I was hoping you two could at least lay Harley down for a nap while I was in my study, but it seems the alpha female takes charge once more." She then looked to them with mirth in her eyes suddenly as Lily then casted the color changing charm on their battle robes, and they were both hot-pink now instead of being pitch-black.

The males both looked to each other, and then back to her with grins that made her gulp slightly, advancing towards her as she quickly stated in a rush, still holding her daughter in her one arm, "You wo-wouldn't want your daughter harmed from what you're going to do, do you James?" James paused and then slightly grinned as he then stated to her, wiggling his black eyebrows to her slightly as he also stated to her with a tone in his voice, mixed with mirth as well, "Of course not, but that doesn't mean we can't later on tonight."

Lily blushed at exactly knowing what he meant, making Sirius laugh as they reversed the charm on their battle robes. They both had to work tonight of all nights, because it seemed that some of the followers of that madman, was causing slight trouble, and also stealing from shops in mundane towns as well as casting charms that was causing nightmares. To say they would be busy tonight was no exception.

James then looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed they both had to get going as it was only 3:27pm, but had to be at work by 3:45pm.

James then kissed her briefly on the lips, to which she complied to, in which Sirius fake-gaged at them both for. James gently then stated to Lily, lovingly that is with him looking to her eyes, "I will see you and Harley tonight. Maybe when both Sirius and I get a chance to get clocked out early, we could go getting some candy for our little girl." Lily frowned at this, but quickly placed a fake yet convincing smile on her face.

For some reason her feelings of love to her husband was tenfold at this very moment, but Lily was also feeling this might be the very last time seeing her two of four best friends, which also included her lover James at this time. She then suddenly as well as passionately kissed him on the lips for a few moments, and he smiled with a response back. They then pulled apart as he kissed his now sleeping daughter on the head, and waved goodbye to them both as he and Sirius then teleported away by magic, away from the home they were currently hiding from, thanks to Peter Pettigrew being the current Secret Keeper, and to their jobs as Aurors.

Later on that day though, Lily was feeding her daughter some leftover stir-fry for supper from last night as it was currently 5:25pm in the evening, when the door was lightly knocked.

Curious, Lily decided to carry her daughter with her, and when she opened the door, Lily was secretly surprised to find someone she was hoping to see and yet was not prepared for as she was covered in leftovers from her child's tossing the food game. It was her old, or former friend Severus.

He was a slightly tall man that was around six foot even in height, and had silky black robes on. He also had coal-like colored eyes and a slightly hooked nose with black hair that seemed greasy, but wasn't. He was also slightly pale skinned from being used to dark places for brewing potions most of the time for others.

He simply had a small smile on his face, and told her in a rather bored, but polite tone, "I was told of your location from the headmaster, and he said or should I say quote 'make up with lost friends'." Lily looked relieved to see him through her eyes as she also then did an un-ladylike snort in holding back her humor. Lily then simply stated to him, "Of course he did."

She looked briefly to the back of the room, and then to him, gently motioning to inside her current home as lily then said warmly, slightly surprising him, "why don't you come in. I think we have plenty to eat at the moment... Although Harley here ended up getting it mostly on me." That got an amused glint in his eyes as well as slightly in his tone with him shortly speaking, looking her up and down seeing the cause of the little girl's game, "Indeed."

Once he was inside, she locked the door and then gently motioned to him to sit down.

Lily then placed her daughter in her crib upstairs to take another power nap. Lily then quickly changed her clothing as she truly then greeted her old friend, and they eventually chatted with some small talk, and also during their conversation, they forgiven each other for that particular time at Hogwarts. Needless to say, they hugged slightly and he then told her some tips to which she casted a silent charm for the potions he was working on to be automatically writing in her books for maybe her daughters to use and ingredients that were placed inside the box, which seem easy to get to, and a surprise potion for a modified 'wolfs bane' potion for werewolves.

"Why did you decide to remake the potion?" Severus sighed and then looked to her as he then stated, "I did it for a way that the wolf may somehow, forgive me. I just didn't want to be in his debt any longer then I would of liked." She gave him a look as Snape then simply coughed as well as spoke to her with a deadpanned look now clearly showing on his face, "Let's just say that his wolf acted up, and leave it at that." A look of realization was on her face then as she lightly blushed.

Lily then regained her normal toned color on her cheeks as they continued to talk for a while, and it had only been at least an hour or so with him as she then looked to the clock, and heard her child crying as little Harley wanted her now, and then sighed as Lily turned to him, with a warm look of understanding on his as they shook hands and he left the house.

Later on that night as trick or treaters were going to all the homes getting candy besides the house she is in. Lily sighed as she then remembered the good times in her childhood, and also the bad part of her meeting that particular stranger who told her... or more like cursed her; making Lily cry when she was younger that she would die around Halloween at the current age she is at this very moment, in both fear as well as sadness. She didn't believe it at the time, but deep down, she kept feeling a pit of dread in her heart.

Lily was currently right now, holding her daughter in her arms as Lily already given her a bath, and then wrapped her favorite blanket around her daughter, kissing her head lightly. Then as a precaution, since the feeling got slightly worse, she casted an ancient charm-like spell, around her little girl, that would only activate if something would happen to her. She discovered it completely by accident one time at the Hogwarts Library when she was still employed; since it was considered a grey spell to use it at all. But she hoped this one spell would be able to save her daughter, if the time comes. Lily just hopes as well it wouldn't also be tonight that it worked.

But alas, Lily to everyone, was wrong.

As she was about to turn away from Harley, the wards that she as well as her friends, and even the headmaster made for this area, suddenly and un-expectantly crashed. She froze in fear as within a few moments, Lily quickly gathered her daughter, blanket and all, and was about to leave until her daughter's door was quickly banished by the very person that filled her with much dread at this moment, clutching her child gently to her chest. It was Voldemort himself. He looked to her briefly, and then mainly in the child in her arms that she was holding her close yet gently to.

Lily then gasped slightly in feared realization at what he was after as she cuddled her daughter closer to her chest protectively; as he then chuckled, pushing her to a corner of the room as he spoke with a raspy tone to his cold voice to her, "Give me the girl, and you may yet live as my slave." Lily shook her head no as he then simply sighed in fake sadness, and then looked to her with a wicked grin suddenly on his face as he then told her something which made her heart almost stop, but not quite, "That is what the two fools said before I used the very curse I'm going to use your daughter on, on them. You might know them," _Please tell me he isn't talking about…_ "Your blood traitors to our society, James Potter, and the mutt himself, Sirius Black." Her heart was now filled with despair and also sadness at the news, but she put up a brave front, knowing that the outcome was going to happen. He also smirked as he also then stated to her, making her heart fill with more despair even more as she placed a brave face to him, "Also my former Death Eater; your former friend Snape, was killed for being found out as a spy. So good riddance the fool, he was only worthy for his knowledge on a certain potion for me."

Lily quickly whispered to her daughter a few parting words as she hardly heard The Dark Lord rambling to himself over his supposed victory over the prophecy, as he then prepared to get his wand once again out of his dark colored robes. " _I'm so sorry Harley, I was hoping we could be at peace, but please remember that I love you always, and no matter where you end up, I will be watching you from above._ "

Lily then turned to him with a determined look on her face, making him snarl as she then spoke harshly, but filled with love to the little girl in her arms, "You will never have her Voldemort! I'll defend her with my life if I have to!" He laughed cruelly, making her spine shiver in slight fear as he spoke to her coldly with a cold look of a killer in his eyes, "Oh so unwise." He then quickly casted the Killing Curse, which she couldn't avoid, and she then fell to the ground, slowly. Lily then thought for the very last time, looking to her daughter as her vison blackened seeing Harley now looking to her in despair and also confusion from her face at her, _forgive me my daughters, I failed you._

Voldemort now chuckled evilly as the child's mother was dead now, and the little girl suddenly began to cry, which was quickly getting on his nerves and then decided to kill her since she was now crying on top of her mother's dead body. But what he didn't know that his plan quickly backfired as the charm from Lily, did it's job.

Before Voldemort knew it, he too died; but not without consequences. His power and also his last part of himself, went into the scar that formed in the middle of the young girls chest. Since she had only a onesie outfit on, that was now almost ruined from the radius from her mother the first time he casted the spell while in her arms. She now began to cry in both pain and even more confusion as Dumbledore himself arrived now to see her just marked form, from Voldemort himself.

The old man's heart filled with dread at the site, but with conviction to why this must be for the greater good. His former teacher, Lily was dead, and The Dark Lord's ashes were on the ground. The old man then gently picked up the toddler, knowing what to do now as some of his plans were coming together nicely despite him caring for the girls mother as if she was his own daughter in secret, and her personal blanket as he then teleported softly away.

Little did the old man know that Lily's other charm now activated after his departure, and sent the box, along with the letter to the one place he didn't know about as it would take some time for him to figure it out for himself.

* * *

 _ **Ponyville, the land of Equestria; two weeks after the fight and also befriending Discord:**_

In a house that was shaped like a desert of some kind, and within the land of talking, magical animals that was mainly Pegasus, Unicorn, Earth-Based Pony, and rarely Alicorn races, and well as few other mythical races, was roomed by one exhausted pink-poufy haired, pink toned pony with pure-blue eyes and on her flank was three party balloons. This was one of the Elements of Harmony in this very land, Pinkie Pie, The Element of Laughter.

Pinkie now sighed in contempt to herself as after an exhausting day returning back from the Everfree Forest, and also dealing with things she had to do; aiding her friends Applejack as well as Fluttershy in said forest after losing the cattle into it. She also celebrated afterwards from doing that, a young female foal's very first birthday. As she was about to finally close her eyes, a bright flash quickly appeared all around her room, which she then winced from the brightness with the mare also using her fore hoof to cover her very eyes.

After it died down, Pinkie lowered it and was then shocked slightly.

It was a sturdy-looking box which had on top, a pure-white envelope with her first name on it in cursive.

Curious now since she was still slightly tired, but also wide awake from the brief flashy-event, Pinkie got up from her bed as she also clip-clopped to the box, and somehow got the letter easily by her teeth. She decided then to head to Twilight since this was mysterious, and Pinkie also wondered if she could get an answer from her only knowledgeable friend; since she was one of the smartest the mare knew of course.

So after a ten minute walk from her room to the town's library, which by the way is a massive tree, she knocked on the wooden door hesitantly and Pinkie then waited as patiently as she could.

The door opened a few moments later afterwards. A purple unicorn with purple hair with two highlights; one pink and one dark purple, and with violet eyes answered the door tiredly with a yawn as she then asked Pinkie Pie with confusion as well as tiredness, "Pinkie, I was about to take a nap as I had a long night last night, what are you even doing here?"

Pinkie gave her a sheepish grin, and just motioned with her head to the envelope in her mouth from the tip slightly, and mumbled something. Curious, Twilight used her magic to levitate the item from her mouth as Pinkie now said to her curiously as well, but rather blunt as well as quickly, yet Twilight understood her for once, "I was about to rest for the day since I have to make a cake for the new little one's first party tomorrow, until a box showed up from a bright light in my room, and this was on top of it."

Now filled with more curiosity from Pinkie's words, she then let Pinkie inside, and levitated the item with a cutter she has out to open the envelope, as she then pulled out the letter. Twilight then with her magic gave it to Pinkie Pie to read. She took quick notice that while reading the letter there was some facial expressions that shifted from sadness, happiness, and above all slight fear and despair as Pinkie's hair slowly de-poofed slowly halfway before quickly going back to being poofy, and then handed the letter to Twilight as she simply said two words to her in disbelieve now, "Read it."

Twilight read the letter to herself, though she briefly looked to Pinkie who was now sitting in the chair thinking slightly to herself, which was rare for Twilight to see. As when she began to start reading to herself, Twilight was the one now that had wide eyes as she read it.

 _My dearest daughter, Pinkie Maria Evans,_

 _If you're receiving this letter and package that randomly showed near you... then it has come to as I feared: I have died by a person that is taking over slowly, but surely from where you truly came from._

 _You see when you were only two weeks old; you were taking from my twelve going on thirteen year old self, by a stranger in a golden cloak. You were a product of unknown-rape that happened to me, but no matter what my normal friend's world say about giving you up, I decided I wanted to keep you my daughter. I loved you so much, and I still do._

 _But this letter is not only about me, it's about your half-sister, Harley_ _Lana-Luan_ _Potter._

 _I know that is quite a mouthful, but for some reason, I wanted to name her something unique instead of what my husband, your stepfather James Charles Potter, wanted to name her to which was something ridiculous like he planned on doing._

 _You see a prophecy was made by a minor seer witch; yes I'm one as well as a magical-borne witch that was raised as well as also born from non-magical-folk, or muggles for short. She said it would be either your little sister, Harley, or some boy named Neville Longbottem that would be the chosen one, and fight the current threat to which I feel when my spell I have researched to protect your sibling, won't kill him entirely. You also see, it was a madman going by the name of Voldemort, decided to kill off those that don't believe the old ways of witches and wizards. Which also meant he was afraid of changing traditions within the secret society we hide, from those that cant use magic at all._

 _And also to tell you if you have this slight gift I have, I could feel with my emotions or something akin to that from my body to somehow predict things from the future. I was also an Illegal Animagus, or a person that can shift his or her form to an animal, but only one kind. Being a normal to mythic type that is that I have researched, I was stumped by my own form. I was a strange fusion of a Unicorn and a Pegasus from when I took the potion. But I didn't realize at the time I was pregnant with your little sister, and because of myself doing so, your sibling gained some traits when she turned a year old, to which we also had to hide her true features most of the time if we intended to go out._

 _The true reason for this letter though is this: I somehow know you're still out there, alive someplace._

 _I could still feel our connection, like I have with your little sister._

 _So you see I'm making you my eldest daughter, the Guardian of both Mundane and Magical to your sister. For you see when infants are born to magical society, sometimes they have their magic blocked off to empower the core slightly, which I sad to say, had to do to yours. But it wasn't me that did it though. It might be able to be removed by a simple wave of magic from a trusted friend or family member if you so desire to get it removed, maybe from the goblins themselves if you get a chance my daughter. I even made it so in a will I secretly made... if this current letter doesn't approve to our governments slandered in magic._

 _Also I have forgotten to tell you is that the reason I'm making you both a mundane, or regular person in real world guardian and a magical or a witch guardian, is that I fear that if something happens to me or your step-father, Harley might end up with my magical hating sister who was born without magic, and wants to remain normal._

 _The only person who I rarely trusted from my time as a Charms Teacher, well… a Co-Charms Teacher is the headmaster, Albus "To-Many-Titles" Dumbledore. He is slightly sly, and manipulative to get to his goals, that is why this letter is being sent without his knowing, as well as my husband, James; along with the box that I hope truly came with this letter. Albus also believes the terms "Greater Good" means anything without setbacks to his own mind, as well even though I loved my husband, followed Dumbledore without a fault sometimes as the man I feared would do horrible things to your sister._

 _I know you barely know who I am, but I hope that within the box will simply have to do as it contains myself in journals as well as pictures of my entire life, since I fear that when I write this, my time may come, and with it not knowing how you and your sister end up growing to a beautiful little girl to a woman, brings sadness to my very heart. But hope you could watch over her and do the part in my steed._

 _I just hope that I get to live to see you once more, if not, then truly know that I love you Pinkie. My Pink Flower, and if you do fall in love, fall in love for the right reasons and not simply forced into it. And just please, be careful out there sweetie._

 _Love always, even in death, Lily Maria Evans-Potter AKA Mother_

Twilight had tears forming in her eyes now that also slowly fell at the end from this, and she then turned to Pinkie who Twilight saw was silently crying for sometime to herself.

For you see when Pinkie was old enough to know better about things, she asked her two parents if she was adopted because one of her older siblings said she was when he got mad at her one time, and sad to say they truly told her yes. For you also see they merely found her on their doorstep in a pink blanket with an imprint of an eagle on it, and from the very first gaze, they adopted her the next day.

Pinkie always wondered what her real mother would be like; if she just abandoned her, or had no choice but to send her away for her protection, or something else entirely, but she forgotten about it slightly until now. Now she knows her mother truly and also dearly loved her, and wanted to keep her even if she was considered a rape-child.

Twilight dropped the letter with her magic quickly, and came up to Pinkie Pie as the purple Unicorn then hugged her as Pinkie also hugged her right back. It was a few minutes later of hard, but silent crying as they then pulled away with Twilight now asking her with a look of understanding, and also wanting to know as well, "what do you plan on doing now. I mean you sister needs you, but how are you going to get to her... from here?"

Pinkie began to think since her tears are gone now, and then answered her truthfully, "I truly don't know Twilight. I mean I know I was adopted a few years ago from my parents telling me, but if what the letter says is right, I need to get to her ASAP." Before they could converse, a sleepy Spike; the purple and green scaled dragon baby came in with a letter from the Sun Princess. It stated she wanted to see only both Twilight and Pinkie Pie as soon as they can make it.

They each now looked at each other with some confusion as to why she wanted to see them. Then they both jumped, well in Pinkie Pie's case here, she clung to the ceiling like a cartoon cat, with her teeth slightly chattering as they now took slow notice, and then glared slightly at who just appeared. But with Pinkie, a slight blush in her cheeks at the same time.

It was a Dragon-like entity that was made of random animal parts (Not going to describe them since we all know who this person is), this was Discord; the supposed, reformed villain of Chaos. He gave them a smirk, with his single tooth on the top lip of his mouth from this as he spoke kindly, but smooth with mirth-like gleam in his eyes, "I couldn't help but overhear that someone needs a fast way to Princess. So I offer to help or maybe more than that." He gave Pinkie Pie a softer smirk, which startled her slightly, making her fall on top of Spike who muttered a slight 'I'm ok'.

This now brought a slight chuckle from the chaos god himself, and conjured up a pillow, and then snapped his fingers also; instantly placing both Twilight, and Pinkie Pie on it while sitting down. This caused Pinkie to giggle slightly because she is slightly sensitive on pillows for some reason, on her sides. And Twilight just groans slightly as she then looked to him with annoyance and then also asked him quickly, wanting to know something, "are you here to just mess around with us again, or you really here to aid us to get to Princess Celestia?"

They both now noticed him reading the letter, with a mock look of shock, and yet hidden sad eyes from their observation and simply tsked twice to himself with him also stating to them both, still reading it of course, "Seems you really do come from another world. No wonder the Time Police wants you controlled; probably to send you back to where you sibling is." He briefly glanced at Pinkie as they were giving him knowing looks to that as during their times on befriending said chaos dragon, they encountered them as with his help, managed to settle something between the Police as well as letting Pinkie go.. for now.

After he finished reading the letter, and then snapped his left-hand fingers as it was sent back to her, Pinkie then placed it into her void storage for keeping hidden things that she discovered a week ago with his help surprisingly, and had a brief small smile, before plastering a smaller Pinkie Smile on her face. Discord then gave her a look; but shrugged as he then looked to them both, and just quickly snapped his paw-like fingers as the three vanished.

Although spike went back to bed as he muttered he was too tired for the antics of Discord.

The three then appeared by confetti, to which Discord quickly dismissed. The three were now in the royal meeting chambers where two Alicorn princesses were discussing something to each other, and then took quick notice of them.

The first was slightly taller than her younger sister with a white mane coat, and a long rainbow mane on both her head and tail which moved like her sisters, wave-like. She also had on her flank a sun image, and light-magenta colored eyes. This was the Sun Princess Celestia. The younger Alicorn was a darker-blue colored female, had her hair-like mane on both her tail, and head as the night sky. She also had pure-green colored eyes, and also on her flank was a night sky with a crescent moon with slight stars. This was the younger sibling and also the Moon Princess, Luna.

Twilight and Pinkie both bowed instantly, making the Sun Princess smile small, and then simply told them with slight amusement also in her silky yet mature tone, "You don't need to do this every time we encounter each other my little ponies." Twilight and Pinkie then rose, and Twilight also blushed slightly in embarrassment as she then told her, sheepishly that is, "It's a habit I'm trying to break Princess."

Pinkie then noticed that something was different within the chamber, and it was a full-bodied mirror of some kind (Equestrian Girls Mirror). She looked to it, and then both Princesses as she then asked slightly in minor confusion, making a visible question mark to appear above her head, "What's with the mirror…" Pinkie then thought of something quick as the mark changed to an exclamation point with her now replying quickly, slightly bouncing up and down also, "It must be for some party." This caused mostly everyone to sweat drop at her answer to her own question, but Luna then coughed small, as she then looked to Pinkie firmly but kindly as she also told her by using her magic to bring the mirror near them without much effort, with a mixture of a modest, but silky mature tone for a female her age, "This mirror leads to an alternate world, and it comes to both my sisters and I's understanding that this might be the way to get you to your sister."

That got Pinkie Pie to look at them both in slight surprise, and she did a backflip for no reason, to only trip on some small, hard-to-see pebble and just said to herself the word ouch. Twilight laughed with slight hesitance, then did a slight cough as Pinkie blushed and then simply stated to them all, "I was just excited to meet her finally." But inwardly she was thinking to herself rather quickly. _I'm surprised that both Princesses have this mirror, but I have a feeling there is more to this thing then meets the eye._

Celestia then walked to Pinkie, and lead both her and also Twilight to the mirror as she then told them both gently, "This mirror only activates when the moon is full, which will be tomorrow night. So let I and my sister explain our plan on getting you to your half-sister." She turned to Luna, who nodded and used her magic to conjure a cloud that was for some odd reason, fuzzy as if it was like a TV in the middle.

Princess Luna paused at this, and then she glared slightly at Discord who was currently humming to himself, turned slightly to show his back until he noticed Luna looking at him, looked at them all and then simply shrugged as well as stated innocently mixed with slight mirth in his voice, "What? Did you expect me to just be bored slightly to death… Well, so to speak?" They all sweat drop at this, except Pinkie Pie who did a cartwheel over to Discord, and simply smiled at him. This slightly unnerved the Draconis, but decided to not lose his cool in front of the princesses and these two ponies. Well mainly the one next to him that is.

Luna gently scoffed and she then used her own powers to cast images into the cloud, and they were all explained by both princesses.

Both Pinkie and Twilight was shocked after explaining it at least three times to Pinkie; since they were taking the explanation a bit to long for her head to get it, but this made Discord chuckle silently to himself knowing the pink horse is smarter then she appears, and just wanted to make sure the plan was fully remembered. For you see, Discord has developed certain, but unknown feelings for this pony, and he doesn't know what they are.

Eventually, Pinkie wondered something and went over once again to Discord, who had a raised eyebrow at her now as Pinkie then whispered something, quick, but simple to summon here. He suddenly now had a mirth-like gleam in his eyes as he now nodded, making the three others looking at them both in confusion, and slight suspicion as Discord then snapped his claws and the one box that showed up, along with the letter appeared in front of her that was from her home at the bakery; her apartment back in Ponyville. "What is this?" Questioned Celestia to Pinkie Pie and also Discord. Discord just shrugged as he then simply pointed a clawed hand to Pinkie, also stating a fact, "She just wanted me to summon the object that came with the letter to her, here for us to all see. She's curious about what it contains."

Pinkie before they could object slightly, opened the box and then quickly gasped at what was inside. Twilight then walked over to them both and also looked as she now had slightly wide eyes at the contents. Pinkie then removed them all, and gently laid them all out in front of her. While she was doing this, everyone was now by her as she looked at them with both wonder and confusion a bit, looking at everyone as another question mark appeared on top of her head.

They, the magic users of this world, levitated the objects and noticed besides the other family things they guessed, the books of said titles, and who was mainly the same person; a female to be precise as Pinkie then also realized rather quickly, seeing the same names on all the books were… "The books were made by my original mom!" She exclaimed, causing them to look at the pink mare with wide eyes, since some of the titles looked suspicious to the two princesses, but to Discord knowingly without showing it.

Luna then asked her, with a look to confirm it, "are you sure Pinkie Pie?" Said pony simply nodded a yes rather quickly and also told her with a smile, somehow with another white envelope in her mouth mumbling again; making them not quite understand her at all. Discord simply snatched the item from the pony's mouth, as she playfully glared at him saying a simple 'Hey', and shrugged as he used one of his sharp claws to open it, and it was some few papers written by her mother's hand once more. He read rather quickly, getting a look which made the ponies, and the two princesses looked at him in wonder and now in slight shock as he also looked serious this time, with glasses on his face with him reading them all. It took nearly at least three or so minutes before handing them to Pinkie in slight amusement mixed with mirth on his face, and simply told her, "Read it." Which she did, and it was the same amount of time before she lowered them somehow by reading them with her fore hooves, and then handed the letters to the princesses as they read it together.

It was telling her important information, as well as stating to her that Pinkie is not only emancipated, but still was in the family tree after knowing she is the new headmistress at a new school, but also detailing as to what she has to do in order to claim it as such; to become said principal at the school. Her mother simply wrote as well as she had a strange feeling about the headmaster and her daughter, and wanted to ask her if she could allow her sister to attend said school, with her running things as it might be safer then allowing her to go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; just like from what both Twilight and Pinkie, Discord as well read from the first letter that was personal to the pinked mare.

The new letter also stated to everyone's surprise, a prophecy for her half-sister and also further details, and what to do since she think it was a fake one, and also what the other envelope was for, her little half-sister to open at a certain age. They all but Discord slightly paled at the prophecy part though, making Pinkie think sadly at herself at this. _M_ _y mom seemed to somehow know what would happen. I guess I took after her from knowing slight things in the future. But my main concern is my sisters' involvement with this dark lord guy. I don't want her to die from him... not unless I could help it; Even if it might be either true or false thingy she is spoken about._

It was getting late at this point as they, the two princesses that is, decided to make the two ponies and Discord surprisingly to stay here at their castle for the night. The sun Alicorn simply said good night to her sister, who smiled as she then took off outside to do her job for the night; Princess Luna's current task of raising the moon itself for this world, as the sun in equal terms by the other princess.

Inside the room right now that is; which was shared by Pinkie and Twilight, they were slightly restless at what would be big tomorrow to get her; to get her sister, and probably, stay there most of the time.

One of the plans, which Discord surprised them all with earlier, made an exact copy but modified mirror for Pinkie and anyone she wants to use to go to the world. He however told them that he wants to see it as well. There were slight objections to this, but Pinkie after hearing them argue slightly for the past few minutes shouted out loud that her eyes also slightly glowed, surprising them, "ENOUGH, IF I WANT HIM TO GO, HES COMING! HE MADE THE MIRROR, SO STOP ARGUING, AND MAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Needless to say, that surprised her as well. Not only had she done that, in front of both princesses none of the less, but in front of one of her only friends. She eventually apologized, and was forgiven by them as they then ate supper.

After a few more minutes of restless sleep, or trying to go to sleep, Pinkie said softly to Twilight with a question of worry, "I don't know what would happen once we go to the other side of the mirror, but I think I have a strange feeling right now that it might be slightly strange, but somewhat intense." Twilight looked to her in concern to her fellow pony friend and then asked her with concern mixed with slight sympathy also showing in her eyes, "I think we could know that whatever is thrown at us, we both can deal with it, and besides it's not like we would be alone. Discord might aid us… I think?"

That got them both to snort slightly now as well as also laugh a little from this. But Pinkie then sighed and then wondered out loud to herself, with Twilight wondering the same thing, "What about my sister. I know how to take care of infant foals thanks to my now former home I guess. But a 24/7 time frame for her, I just don't want her to think of me as a mom, but as her sister instead." Twilight was now understandings this from Pinkie's words, if she had a little sibling she would as well in her current situation.

Twilight then scooted next to her few best friends, from going from her own bed to Pinkie's, and then gave a comforted hug with also replying to her with a gentle smile on her face, to which made Pinkie feel slightly better, "Hey, we're all into this together now, and we might have some help with the others as well thanks to Discord. Besides," she shrugged to Pinkie with her smile still on her face, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Little did they both know that no-one should ever say those words, without it truly become some worst way possible in future events... or in the future itself.

In the morning, after they ate a quick breakfast, and Discord to Pinkie's surprise that he shrunk the box that was sent by her mother to her, and morphed it into a chest of some sorts with him also giving it to Pinkie without anything being said with him, vanishing and also returning a few moments later. She then placed it in her void storage to access it later on, as she too discovered this strange ability Pinkie, herself, didn't realize she had thanks to him as well.

Before they head to bed last night, they helped her to place all the items, and both letters, back into the box. Also lets say they were surprised a lot that it had infinite space to not only store said items, but more, like all her things back home. So yes she is officially moved out of the Cake's residence, and leaving a gentle yet nice note for them. Also to explain the situation and hoped they understand why she had to leave.

Once everyone was at the Chaos Mirror, as which Pinkie decided to call it; making Discord's heart warm slightly but returned to normal once she gave him a strange, but curious look. He then explained to them all how it works, since he designed this thing himself with a simple idea he had, "It's quite simple really folks, all you have to do is say your name, or the place before entering the mirror, and it will create a exact copy on the other side, but at the area your heading to. Also the best part is that it will only be seen from the other side by those going in and out of it."

All four female ponies, well two ponies and two Alicorns looked to him with awed but surprised looks now since they thought he was mainly a mischief maker all the time; since he is a chaos lord after all. Before the three, well the two ponies and Discord that is, Celestia stopped them real quick in a slight warning. "I have a feeling you might end up as humans like we discussed… Well, mainly my two little ponies, but you Discord," she turned to him slightly, making him nervous, knowing what race that was as she simply smiled to make him sigh slightly in relief. "Might be the way you are, since you made this item in the first place." She finished.

Both Pinkie and Twilight looked to each other, and then back to them with determined looks on their faces as they said some parting words to the princesses, and Discord created out of nothing, a watch on his left-wrist, and it dinged as he looked to them with a grin, "Well times up…" He paused and then looked to Pinkie, since she agreed to say the destination for the first use of the mirror and then asked her with a raised brow, "What is the heading Pink Capitan?" She giggled slightly, and she then remembered the place that the letter says to head to, since Discord said that the mirror would be linked permanently, timed to both worlds. "If I remember right, Mom said Gringots."

The mirror suddenly sprang to life now as energy formed within, and a glowing yellow as well as blue mixed portal appeared within the mirror, surprising them all, and Discord himself as he then gave a long whistle of being impressed. "Well, it works." He simply said, and went right inside before they could say anything, making them all sweat drop to this, and Pinkie simply giggled.

Pinkie turned to the two Alicorns as they simply nodded with warm smiles, and she beamed slightly in happiness, and then turned to Twilight as she did the same thing. The two then both started to count down from one up to three, and then jumped right in together.

* * *

 _ **Within Gringots; around eleven in the morning at the lobby:**_

Gringots Bank is run by small, almost ancient race known as the Goblins.

They are mainly tellers and also bank holders for both witches and wizards from across the globe that tend to use said facilities, and also the place is very secured by goblin wards and runes. But they are only located yet united as a whole bank in secret within both England, America, and Japan; as to which this bank is run by the race themselves.

They are also warriors, and rarely make friends with local outsiders, but still deal with others. If they declared you Goblin Friend, let just say... you are very important to them and leave it at that.

But at this moment, a Goblin by the name of Griphook, was at the main desk, working on some papers for some wizard family; since they just left not too long ago and simply sighed in boredom and also thought to himself, _Would_ _I give anything for a distraction, maybe some new clients…_ and to his surprise, his thought-like wish was answered as a strange looking dragon appeared by a mirror in the middle of the lobby, and later on, two young teenagers around fourteen years old, came out of the mirror as well. The dragon looked at them, and then began to chuckle softly to himself, as the two girls groaned with their eyes closed. Griphook now sweatdropped at this as he then also thought rather fast to himself, _Well, seems I got my wish, hehe_

Since the bank was created by mainly the goblins, the goblins themselves were surprised by this, but not alarmed since the building didn't think they were threats at all.

Pinkie Pie then slowly opened her eyes as she was then shocked to say the least at her new appearance.

Pinkie was what the Sun Princess, if she remembered right from a small discussion with her during breakfast, was now human. She was also wearing clothes now they tend to wear she noticed, and when Pinkie looked, she also noticed Twilight was the same slightly but with different clothes. Pinkie had the same hair as she did in her pony form, but slightly more longer then it was to the middle of her back now, as she also slowly stood without any help at all on wobbly legs; not noticing Discord at all as he was still amused as to what she was doing. Pinkie also noticed from looking at her own clothes closely that she was a mixture of what Luna said when she visited in the human dreams, as she was considered to be a tomboy mixed with a modernized girl. Her shirt was a regular t-shirt of course, but it had her Cutie Mark from her flank when she was a pony still, on it. Pinkie also had a light-pink leather jacket with silver studs around the shirt also, and a golden zipper with her symbol as the zipper part. Pinkie also noticed once again that her outfit revealed her stomach slightly, and she was toned in all the right areas.

But Pinkie, as she was currently curious, touched the two slightly big, round thingy's that were on her chest as she briefly grabbed them; noticing how soft yet firm they were. Pinkie didn't even notice as Discord blush at her checking her self out now like that, and quickly turned away. Pinkie once again noticed Twilight had the same things as well, but went back to inspect herself slightly more as she finally noticed she also wore regular blue jeans with a slight hole on her right knee, and pink sneakers with no shoe strings, only clip-ons that was mixed blue and pink colors, like a tie-dye shirt. And she was slightly feminine in build with some muscle tone as was Twilight.

Twilight however looked to be the same height as her, what she could try as well as guess was around 4'7 in height... at the moment, and she wore a buttoned up shirt, with a red small tie near her neck, and seems to be part of the shirt since it was light blue in color. Her bottom part of her outfit however was a dark purple skirt, with her flank symbol on it, and light purple-pink combat boots with small silver studs on them. She also as she noticed too, that they kept their skin tones and hair color. But her hair was in a ponytail, with a black hair band holding it up.

Discord then coughed lightly, making Pinkie now blush as Twilight came to and took notice of her new form and was about to scream until a deeper, raspy cough sounded besides them. They turned to look at a very strange creature, who merely had a raised brow to them and then was slightly sneering in greeting to them at the same time, "Welcome to Gringotts, the place run by us fellow goblins. How may I assist you three today?"

Discord then motioned to Pinkie, and she was slightly confused until the ex-pony now remembered, and brought out the letter by using her teeth to hand it to him. That got a slightly weirder, but surprised look in Griphook's eyes but he kept his appearance in check. He took it then and read it all the way, and was surprised at who was here as he looked to her in shock, clearly now on his face, and he quickly said in his races language to the guards to close the doors at the moment since today there was slightly less people to come in for money. They, the two guards, both nodded firmly, and quickly but surely closed both double doors.

The three were confused; well mainly the two girls in front of the goblin at to what was now going on.

Griphook then hopped off the stool he was using in front of his desk, and they were surprised at his real height once he now stood in front of them, which he snorted once and simply told them since his main focus was mostly at Pinkie, as Twilight also began to adjust on walking on two legs at this point, "Please come this way, Miss Evans. We the Goblins themselves, thought you have died or something after a failed rescue attempt; After you were kidnapped by the golden cloaked person."

That got a look of surprise once more on Pinkie's face, but she quickly recovered and she just decided to save it for later as they all followed the goblin through a very long hallway that had many doors on it. Once they entered the door that said offices on it. He then lead them to a door after four minutes of walking straight to the very end of the hallway, was a door that said on the glazed-stain glass, 'Chief Goblin'.

Once inside, they were greeted by an armored goblin that was slightly bigger in height then the one they came with, and he had a rune-etched sword on his left-side with a silver belt, and his armor was mixed between gold and silver as well with runes etched onto them. He also had dark-purple eyes in slight surprise at Pinkie mainly, as he looked then to Griphook, in a slight deep but rough voice, "Is this who I think it is, Teller Griphook?" Said goblin nodded as he then simply handed him the very same letter Pinkie handed to him.

After reading the letter carefully, he looked to the two girls before raising an eyebrow to Discord who did the same mockingly back, and this made him snort slightly in amusement. He then looked back to Pinkie with a firm look on his goblin face, and stated with a smirk to himself, as well as muttered to which the three didn't hear at all, "Interesting time this is." He then spoke to her, making her jump at how brash he was, "So, I take it you want to do the Inheritance Test firstly before we proceed?"

Pinkie gave him a confused look as a question mark showed once again above her head, which surprised both goblins as they then furrowed both their eyebrows in thought over this unknown ability she clearly displayed, and then the Chief Goblin then asked her calmly, but with a small smirk on his face, "I take it from where you three came from, didn't have this, I take it?" He then got as well as showed her a small parchment that was mainly blank, but the three looked to him in slight shock.

Twilight then began to ask him, "How did you know we-" he held up a hand to stop her, and then smirked at Twilight then with mirth in his eyes now, with him also looking to them all as he then said, shrugging, "It's simple really: The way you are mainly behaving and this dragon here, within my bank, doesn't seem to be a threat from the wards we placed for that." He then pondered over something in his mind a few seconds, then he explained the test to them, which made Pinkie pale slightly at what she was supposed to do. But she then agreed to it with slight fear.

Griphook however did the test for her, with a healing knife the goblins have for tests like these, and she winced slightly making Twilight and surprisingly, but without knowing from everyone, concerned for her. After a few drops of fresh blood from Pinkie, her cut healed completely, without any scars on her palm.

After looking at her hand, and then to her friend who was looking at the paper slowly filling out in red words, probably from her blood seeped into the enchanted paper, she waited a few moments, and when it was done, both goblins had their eyes wide and they then looked to her in slight astonishment as the other three were confused as the chief only motioned to the paper that read:

 _Pinkie Maria Evans-Pie:_

 _Biological Mother: Lily Maria Evans-Potter (Deceased) married to James Charles Potter (Deceased)_

 _Biological Father: Eris, Greek Goddess of Chaos (Of this World for at least 300 years; Magic Creation, Mind Controlled and Forced to Rape, But Aware as of Now after arrival; Imprisoned somewhere as well as Godly Punishment from Original World)_

 _Adoptive Parents: Pie family_

 _Siblings: Harley_ _Lana-Luan_ _Potter (Half-Sister by Birth Mother and James Charles Potter)_

 _Godmother: Amelia Bones, Bellatrix "Bella" Black-? (Freed From Spell, Whereabouts: Unknown)_

 _Godfather: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (Deceased)_

 _Emancipation: Yes, but remain in family tree (Ordered as well as Protected by Lily Maria Evans-Potter)_

 _Ancestry:_

 _Salazar Slytherin: Mother_

 _Merlin: (Married to Morgana Le Fey, Secretly; Deceased?) Mother_

 _Morgana Le Fey: (Married to Merlin or was, Secretly; Also alive yet whereabouts unknown; Immortal by Merlin) Mother_

 _Evans Clan_

 _Blocks:_

 _75% Chaos Magic (Blocked by Dumbledore)_

 _90% Wandless Magic (Blocked by Dumbledore)_

 _90% Natural Charms (Blocked by Dumbledore)_

 _90% Natural Potions (Blocked by Dumbledore)_

 _100% Familiar (Three, Unknown Locations) (Blocked by Dumbledore)_

 _90% Natural Beast Speech (Blocked by Dumbledore)_

 _100% Elemental Abilities of Fire and Lightning (Blocked by Dumbledore; When unblocked, required training)_

 _Building Inheritance: Beauxbatons Academy (Now Located in New York; From previous location, France)_

Pinkie now somewhat understood what the paper clearly stated about her, but was still mostly confused at this. She then looked to her friend, who was in the same state. However when she looked over to Discord, Pinkie as well as Twilight was surprised that he was very angry at what the contents read. She even saw mini storm clouds with small lightning without sounds above his head. He calmed somewhat after seeing her look at him in slight fear, and he sheepishly grinned. He then rubbed the back of his head with his paw, and she smiled small with Pinkie then turning to both goblins, and mainly told them both in uncertainly to the leader mostly though, "I don't know why, but from your faces it seems very important for me in this... thing." They recovered as they heard her say that, and the leader spoke to her with a grin this time, "Well if what the paper stated is true, then we can't do much. But we can remove the blocks, as well as tell you since you appear to be at the age of fourteen, you can receive the rings to the three Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Slytherin, Merlin, and Morgana. We could also see you now are also heir to the long lost Evans Clan; to unlock her will since it was blocked by the very person that blocked you."

Twilight looked to him as Pinkie was thinking slightly hard, until Twilight asked him with a look, "Well, from the other letters that we got from her mother, which of course we will give you to see as well, she stated that she did make one of course. But why was it sealed in the first place?" Pinkie only nodded since she could also sense not only her, but Discord as well wanted to know.

The chief goblin now sighed, and then sneered harshly making them jump, and him noticing as he also snorted shortly before replying harsh, but kind to them, "The wills were sealed by a anonymous party, and the head person that done-so was Albus Dumbledore. But since like I said not to long ago, you're also Heir to the Evans line by blood, so you can unlock the will set by your own mother, yourself." This surprised mainly Pinkie, since it seems that she is the only one besides her friend, Twilight Sparkle, to get more surprised than usual... especially since it's not her doing it at all.

A loud laugh made them turn to Discord as he finally spoke to everyone with a tear he now wiped from his eye from laughing hard, looking at each person in the very same room with him, "This is the most fun-boring discussion of being in a bank that I had so far. But I'm still upset though from what a foolish man would do to my dear friend Pinkie here." He looked to her briefly when he said that and back to the head goblin, who smirked widely at this and simply nodded a firm yes in agreement. He gathered some boxes, four of them to be precise.

The first box was all green, and somewhat around it was a silver-like serpent with red-ruby eyes. The second box was all blue, with some silver and gold clouds in random places on the small box. The third box was slightly gemmed, with small runes all over it. And the final box was slightly bigger then all three, but it had a crest on it which looked to be a animal of some kind which they didn't know what it was, holding a sword in its mouth, and curled around the tail was a plant of sorts as well.

Each ring looked plain once he opened them, but they each were a different color. The one from the snake box was pure-green with slight silver imbedded in it, the one from the cloud box had a misty-like metal version, the third was a gemmed ring mixed with rare jewels, and finally the last one had a sigil in some runes. Pinkie was confused until the goblin spoke, saying to her, "Its carved with runes to say Evans Clan in Japanese, since that is where they originally came from, Japan, before staying permanently in England or America." Still confused at the country terms, but nodded that she understood. He told them that pinkie merely has to touch them to see if they would accept her, and she asked why that is. He simply grinned as he told her with a shrug, and looked to her wondering the same thing, "It is just the magic made from the rings. For you see all heir rings are sentient slightly, and are able to bestow gifts to those that are the true heirs, but only either one or two gifts, some as once placed on the hands, have to be earned."

So Pinkie touched the snake ring first and it stung her, making her pull back her hand quickly and put one of the fingers it stung into her mouth; sucking on it slightly, making the chief goblin raise an eyebrow, now closing the box as he simply said to himself, "How curious… A ring of the snake founder rejecting you... Even if though you're related by a descendant." Pinkie then after a few moments touched the other rings, which glowed warmly to her.

The Chief Goblin then grabbed each ring with a small tool to pick them each up, and she opened her hands, and then placed them into her opened left-hand. He then carefully told her how to place them, and she did, on her left-first finger she placed the Evans ring and the two after that she placed the others; on the middle and second middle fingers. She was surprised that they settled and shrank to fit her hand. But she also felt something was about to happen at this moment from the sudden pressure she was feeling inside of herself... which felt odd yet like something breaking free very, very quickly.

All of a sudden, everyone besides her was knocked away from Pinkie, and the office; which by the way was a standard office, but with a view of a waterfall behind the head goblin, as Pinkie felt empowered. It felt like to her that something that was missing for some time, was finally returned to her but slightly increased. She looked at them all and then noticed what happened. Pinkie sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, and said to them softly with slight regret a bit in her eyes, "Sorry about that. I didn't know they would do that to you guys."

Before the two that came to this world alongside her could say something, the head goblin, which made Griphook jump slightly, began to laugh very hard as if he found this very funny, and looked to Pinkie after a few moments with a grin as he also stated, wiping his eyes, "That was the most powerful unblocking without a goblin mage presented, I have ever seen. Especially now that your eyes are glowing blue once more like your mother stated in your certificate of being born, as well as slightly looking like hers once again." She was confused by what he meant, until Discord used his magic this time to make a smaller hand mirror with him at the same time giving it to Pinkie, and she was surprised that the goblin was right, they were her same eye color she has known for a long time, but now they were slanted like a serpent as they also glowed slightly.

"Why are my eyes like this everypony?" Pinkie now asked, but mostly to Twilight and Discord, while both goblins muttered the last word she said questionably and silently to themselves. Discord shrugged as he now only grinned at her, making her huff slightly at him. Twilight , however, was thinking, and then answered her friend, looking right at her in the eyes with a slight smile on her face, "Well, I think it might have to do with the Slytherin Bloodline," she then turned to the Chief Goblin and then tilted her head to him with a half-knowing smile now on her face, "Right?" She asked him. He simply nodded a firm yes, and then looked to them all with him now beginning to search within his desk, and found the exact paper that he wanted. He then placed a ink pot filled with enchanted ink, and a quill to use in front of Pinkie who looked at him confused, and she asked, pointing to them, "What do I need to use those things for?" He looked at them all suspiciously, and then finally stated in slight realization, but hid the shock on his face as he then asked them instead, "You all from Equestria, are you not?"

It was confirmed as they had slight jaws dropped now, and he smirked at them as Twilight asked him in a astonished tone, "How did you figure that out?" He chuckled with the smirk still on his face, and only pointed simply to Discord, and then lastly at Pinkie Pie. He then said simply to them, "Well, he is not a dragon we have records of but only known in that worldly place, and the last word Miss Evans said, which confirmed it since we have records of those from that place as well tend to say instead of 'Everyone', is 'Everypony'."

Now this got them to wonder if other Ponies... or other races might have ended up in this world, as they secretly knew, well mostly Twilight as well as Discord that is, that Starswirl banished a lot of sentient or as such creatures form their home world to others. The Chief Goblin then coughed and went right back to looking to them, as he then simply helped Pinkie out, and told her as he was doing this, "This parchment is your full permission on reading the will stated by your mother, Miss Evans. Because of you accepting the rings... all but three rings that is."

Once signed with the goblin's help, Griphook was told where it was. They noticed it was currently November 1st on the parchment before he took it away for the file for his newest and potential clients. Griphook returned four minutes later with a silver cylinder with the Evans Clan Seal once more yet now showing on the item this time. He popped of the cap of the cylinder, and a hissing sound was quickly heard as the top slightly glowed with him now pulling gently that is, a scroll out of it. He then placed it down, and the scroll began to read itself out loud to them, and what it contains shocked them slightly, more so to Pinkie, when it was fully flat on the desk. She was then in slight tears, but didn't let them fall at the voice which she now knows is her mothers, using her own will to speak.

"This is the will as well as the final testament of Lily Maria Evans-Potter, and my final thoughts also. To the following people within this will must be carried out as per instructions and conditions:

To Remus Lupin: I leave along with my husband the summer cottage in your name; Fully paid for the entire lifetime you live. And also to leave 500,000 pounds to keep, so please find someone to love Moony.

To Sirius Black, brother all but blood and one of our chosen Godfathers to young Harley Potter and my other daughter, Pinkie Maria Evans: I leave you my home at Rhode Island I purchased two months ago for just you in mind... you sly dog you, and enough money to convert it to at least one million dollars in American money from the other branch in America, and to help take care of my daughters. If he so has died as well, the money will be placed under both my daughters' trust fund, split evenly as well as accordingly to them both; as well as the home intended for him for their own use instead.

For our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew: we leave you nothing but hell to pay if you betrayed our trust to the Dark Lord; giving away our position. May your soul be sent to Hades or Hel to be judged guilty to what you did to us, as unlike James, I believed in both the Christian Religion and also Greek or Norse Gods.

To my old, redeemed friend, Severus Snape: I leave my latest potion brew listing; but not my personal journals, for that it will be given already to my daughters, along with my charms books if something happened to me. I also bestow a permanent spot as a Potions Professor at the Academy if you so choose. If he so passes away before this will carries out, please give them to my daughters instead, the books I mean.

To my sister but all in blood, Bellatrix Black: I leave you at least one million pounds, and as besides being both my daughter's Godmother, a place for you to be by their side at the Academy as a Defense Teacher; if you ever be found that is. Also ,I leave anything that was given to the Potters by the Blacks to you my dear sister. I also hope you know I missed you when the spell hit you. Hopefully my daughters or one of our friends can aid you unless you are somehow freed from that blasted spell that was placed on you. IF she is indeed found, please allow my eldest daughter to give her my letter to her Godmother, as it is somewhat personal to me to do so in case I die before I could tell her myself. If for some reason my daughters have to leave the state of said Academy for some time, she is to stay by their side to not only get to know them better, but to help them with anything as such problems may arise in the future.

To Amelia Bones: 750,000 pounds as well to your Niece, Susan Murphy Bones. My husband and I heard the war killed her mother, and her father is missing; another 750,000 pounds, and a place to give you as one of our cottages near London, England.

To my eldest daughter Pinkie Maria Evans: If you have gotten you package from me, that is only part of your gift for missing you for many years, and knowing this is my will, I have been either killed, or died somehow. I bestow you as True Headmistress at Beauxbatons Academy, and to have your younger sister to attend there as well so you can keep an eye on her. I also leave you at least five million pounds for you to live off of, and any fortune in our current vaults for your full permission to not only you, but my other daughter, Harley, to use. I also bestow my eldest daughter the title of Magical and Mundane Guardian of young Harley if my personal letter to her, cannot be accepted by my means to this will, then this will, will do so instead.

Under any circumstances Harley Lana-Luan Potter is not to have Petunia and Vernon Dursely as her personal guardians, and also not to be placed with them. Also, Albus Dumbledore is not allowed to be under the care of both my daughters by any means as well.

If they have done anything to our vaults, we give the goblins full permission to do justice; but for my sister, a muggle way please. If not the muggle way, please place her as the Head Maid to the Academy, and remove the curse that was placed on her by a dark witch she encountered when we were younger. I missed my 'Real' sister as the curse made her not only confused at things but hate magic as well. If the curse is removed, undo the punishment after a full year, and make her live fully with my daughters, or at a home nearby, and let it be fully paid off. Only when the curse is removed from my dear sister, she can have guardianship returned automatically, or when or if something happens to Pinkie Maria Evans, or the Godmothers and fathers. So this is my final parting, I will miss everyone, and please, live happy."

Pinkie was at this point right now, in a mixture of quite a few emotions with her also crying because now she can remember mother's voice, and forever more.

Discord now surprised her while she was crying, hugged her and only took a few moments until Pinkie was returning it, but harder than him as she cried from what has happened to her with all this information. Her mother is now dead, she has a half-sister she is now legally told to raise as well as to also take care of, and above all else, Pinkie was unsure of her priorities for either this world... or her pony world she lived most-of her own life at.

After what felt like hours of crying, but in reality was only seven minutes, she gently pulled away from the Draconis, and said a silent thank you to him, which he simply and gently nodded his head to her as she also rubbed her eyes from the tears remaining. Pinkie now had a determined look on her face, and then quickly looked to the Chief Goblin as he somehow knew what she was thinking, and before he could respond to her she slammed her hands on his desk, startling him more then her as she then gave him a warm, but firm look which was unlike her, and said to him, "where is my sister at this moment?"

Twilight began to silently discuss some things to aid not only her to the goblin's, but Pinkie mainly to get used to this world as Twilight could tell by Pinkie's look: her mind was made-up. Then the Chief Goblin told them where Harley was after finding it out.

* * *

 _ **Surry, England, around 4 o'clock PM:**_

Petunia Dursly always knew that somehow she was not herself most of the time, but strangely she didn't want to cast her sister aside, but at the same time did as well.

Sure she was both somehow upset over the loss of her only sibling because of her magic, and not as well. She was so confused and hurt to why this has been happening to most of her life, even marrying out of fake-love to Vernon... Which luckily he turned out to be sterile, otherwise she would be with the way his body is, might make her carry only one child, and then make her the same.

What Petunia doesn't remember is that the witch's curse, the very same one that also cursed her sister Lily by foretelling her death, would make her doubt her viewing of things as well as change her appearance to what she is at this very moment. She was a stick-like woman with no curves, and slightly older then she appears to be. But she does have the same eyes as her younger sibling; from the Slytherin Bloodline as they were unlike her sister's, a dark-brown, but she has blonde hair from her father. Petunia is also wearing a uniform for a diner she was forced to work at by orders of her husband to make even more money, and luckily she had a free weekend this time.

Her luck changed however as she was shocked to find a baby in a basket on her doorstep once she came home, with a green and silver image of their crest on the middle of the entire blanket. She somehow knew this might happen, which she was both sorrowful and yet angered by this. But one look at the girl, and she felt like herself mostly. Like she has suddenly woken up from a long, and very deep slumber, and she then remembered all the good times and the bad with her sister, Lily. Of course that was last night as she was currently besides the young girl on the couch, still in her dinner outfit; cleaned at seven tonight she works for at least three hours at said job.

It was unknown to her also that Petunia's own curse had a slight weakness or setback by the very sepal itself, and it's if a new family member; that is if a girl was born and then presented to her, she will be herself, but the curse would remain until removed by someone who has magic. Petunia was also secretly magic sensitive; meaning if she felt a certain magic on an item or anything, like for example, a charm that could make the user hate someone or infect something to the user itself, she would noticed right away.

Petunia though never told her parents this at all. Especially since she sensed last night that the letter was charmed for her to hate her niece until she is of age. As cautious as she is, she gotten a pair of grilling tongs and then picked up the letter, and quickly tossed it into the fireplace this house has. Petunia then brought the little girl inside and then placed her on the couch. To where she was mostly the entire time, besides feeding the little girl as best as she could as well as herself.

Petunia was also surprised at her niece's appearance to resemble that of a horse, well the ears that is, and her wings resembled more to an angel. But what truly drew her in was the pure-white gem on young Harley's forehead, after seeing her name before tossing the unopened charmed item into the pit yesterday. Let's just say when her unhappy husband came home yesterday as well, which he in her opinion mostly resembled a whale, he was furious about this and one thing led to another, and she was then hit repeatedly from his chubby fists. He then left afterwards somewhere she didn't know all night, but now she had small bruises on her face, and near her ribs.

Despite this, she mostly kept her niece always near her as if she knew young Harley was the one clearing her mind, for Petunia to be able to be herself once more. Then all of a sudden a knock was on the door.

Curious she went up to it with slight hesitance without the little girl, and slowly opened the door. It was a girl... well now young teenager Petunia thought she wouldn't see ever again. It was her elder niece that was Lily's, Pinkie Maria Evans. She also brought a friend as well as a cloaked person who she felt was softly grinning at her for some odd reason. Since Petunia still felt like her old self at this distance with her younger niece nearby, she responded to them hesitantly... well mainly to the cloaked person that was making her nervous, "yes can I help you?"

Pinkie surprised her bluntly as she simply told her, with a firm look in both face and eyes, which she now noticed were slightly glowing, and were slanted like a lizard-like, like her mother's, Lily's eyes that is, "I would like to see my sister, please." Now understanding the situation she was in, Petunia surprised all three of them as she then softly told them holding the door, "Please come inside. She is on the couch at this moment, sleeping."

Pinkie, who was confused at her at this point, went inside as well as her two comrades. As they sat down, Petunia decided to break the ice after a few minutes of silence, since her elder niece was sitting beside her younger sibling, slightly relieved after seeing her condition. "She showed up late last night. I don't know who did it, but her letter… was charmed." Petunia now confessed, knowing she could somehow trust these three with her long-kept secret. Petunia noticed they had wide eyes at her then, well mainly both teens' girls, and she couldn't tell from the person under the cloak.

Pinkie then blurted out with a slightly loud voice, "How come you are not hating us right now?"

This confused Petunia at the moment from that sentence. She then looked to her in the eyes, and then confessed, somehow wanting to tell Pinkie the truth, "I don't know. I just looked at her, awoke something in me. Like I just recently woke up from a long, long dream." That got looks from the person under the cloak's hood as he said to Petunia, showing some of his… claws by accident. "You were cursed by a Dark Witch, correct; When you were younger?" She nodded in astonishment from whatever was under the cloak, and he then continued, thinking now a bit, looking to them all, "Seems there was a weakness in the spell she cast at you, but allowed you to be still cursed by said Dark Witch, to regain you true self unless it was removed."

Pinkie then noticed her aunt's face, even though she was slightly remorse at what the curse has done to her appearance as she now asked softly to her aunt with less happiness in her eyes, "Who did that to you, Auntie?" Petunia gasped slightly, now noticing she forgot this entire time to place make-up on her bruises that Vernon did to her. Twilight though, recognized the signs as she then stated out loud for her friends, and her to also hear, "Your being abused aren't you? By you husband?"

Pinkie then gasped at her friend, looking quickly to her with surprise, and then back to her aunt who now looks frozen, and fear sickened from what she asked. Petunia then suddenly to their surprise began to sob now with both her skinny hands to her face, and she confessed to them. After telling her story of how she didn't love him, yet somehow loved him at the same time truly.

Twilight was suspicious as Petunia continued her saddening rant; Discord was also as well. Pinkie however was slowly, but surely losing her poufy-like hair as it began to go long and... normal looking as she then had a wicked look in her eyes with her now also softly stating, eerily that is, after her aunt finished explaining some of her unhappy married life with him; somewhat demonic mixed with her original tone of voice, " **He's** **dead**."

Twilight as well as Discord were startled by this, and Twilight asked her friend, now noticing her appearance and gulped, knowing what was happening, "Pinkie, you can't kill him. Think about what she told us." Pinkie looked to her with her now crazy look, and this made Twilight flinch that also made Pinkie instantly go back to her normal look; her hair was now poufy once again With Pinkie gasping slightly at what she did.

Pinkie then said a quiet sorry to them all, and this confused her aunt, but to tell the truth she was secretly scared at her elder niece; when Pinkie looked like that, at that moment before somehow returning to normal.

Twilight as well as the others, even Discord discovered this side to Pinkie recently after a strange person tried to take over. Instead of Canterlot, Ponyville after using her as a subject for some reason, and now when Pinkie has her hair goes to that as such, needless to say you, would be scared as the result of this. Her mood when it does, quickly shifts to that of someone slightly insane. But not only that, she is less happy as well as truly emotional also if this occurs. SO its mostly a 50/50 flip on her mood if this happens.

"So I take it you don't love him, and yet do at the same time?" Twilight Sparkle asked Petunia now, who simply nodded and seemed confused at her terms of wording. Twilight then thought hard as she then had an idea what was going on within moments, and simply told her, "Love Potion." Pinkie turned to her as did Petunia as she then asked Twilight, "What's a Love Potion?" Said person sighed and with the help of Discord, explained to them both, and needless to say, they were both pissed off at the end.

Pinkie then turned to her aunt, determined now to take her with them, "I can get you annulled… I think the term is, but I want to know if you want to come with us. Since I'm the Head of the Evan Clan now." Pinkie confessed to Petunia at the end. Petunia was surprised at that, but then hope filled her eyes as she simply nodded without words. Pinkie turned to Discord with a silent plea, and he now sighed, but nodded under the cloak, and he snapped his claws.

Petunia felt somewhat better now, like she was even more of herself. She turned to the person, and was about to respond until she froze in fear. Now in front of her was a creature made of random animal parts, and yet she could tell that it's a dragon of some kind. Pinkie quickly moved to her aunt, and whispered quietly into her ear, and said softly to make Petunia reassured slightly, " _It's_ _ok auntie, he's known as Discord, a friend, and he helped me get here along with my friend from the place I was sent to I guess._ "

Comforted by her nieces words she relaxed, but only slightly as he simply grinned at her and then chuckled. Discord turned to Twilight, pointing a thumb at Pinkie's aunt, looking amused, "Well, seems I can still get the fear out of people, huh Twilight." Twilight deadpanned and then responded back with a look at him, "Well you only scared Fluttershy, and surprisingly Rainbow Dash, with you antics before you became our friend." He chuckled once more in agreement as he then decided a drink was in order; he conjured a cloud as it then rained only four glasses of pure chocolate milk before dismissing it.

This stunned Petunia at what this creature just did, to which he simply shrugged and began to drink his own glass. After drinking it, they began to talk to each other. Although after a few hours of talking; a loud banging was at Pinkie's aunts' home door, making not only her, but everyone besides the sleeping infant to look at it. Since the house was an ordinary, plain looking home inside.

Before she could get up, it was unlocked and Vernon came in with a dirty form; like he was in a fight and also around mud as well. He then noticed not only his wife was in the room, but the damn baby as well as three strangers. Vernon then looked to her furiously as he simply stood there, and then growled loudly at her with a finger pointed to the now pale-faced Petunia, "Woman, what did I tell you about having others visit. It's not aloud, remember? And did I tell you to drown that brat?" That last comment made Discord, and also Pinkie red with rage, so to speak, and next thing he knew, he was knocked out.

Petunia was shocked at this, but glad as well. Pinkie turned to Discord who once more nodded, and with his own branch of power, aka, magic, he placed all of her aunt's items into a box, and instantly placed it in his storage for now. Pinkie then told her aunt to go with them and with no choice now, but yes everyone she went with her. Along with her little sister. Afterward, they arrived back at Gringotts Bank, with looks of wonder on her aunt's face as they were inside.

Once everything was settled, they were able to ask if they could de-curse her aunt, and they were shocked the goblins can do this for her. After a few hours of her aunt being held up in a strange room, Petunia was in agony slightly from the entire procedure as well as half-sore all over, but eventually, she regained what her true appearance was supposed to be, along with her being her true self once more.

Petunia still had her hair the same color and eyes, but now she had a heart-shaped face and looks, and she looked only a year older than her sister, Lily. She also had a figure like her sisters, but more defined as well as to her slight embarrassment, up top. She now also wore a temporary dress to have her adjust to her new curvy, yet attractive form. As well as being told by said goblins she was now ageless, stunning her as well as the others by this news, including minor good news there is a 50/50 chance of letting her have children now.

When Petunia asked this as well as to why she can have kids now, the main healer goblin only replied in a gruff tone, yet it was in gentle words; knowing how bad the curse affected her truly, "Blame both that witch, and your ancestry on your fathers side as one of your descendants was a High-Elf."

Pinkie although, decided she would mainly be here from now on; not only to watch after her half-sister but to be the new and permanent Headmistress at the Academy she now owned.

The small group was now ready to head off to America, via Portkey thanks to the Chieftain Goblin or in terms by them: King. He then said something that surprised Pinkie and all the goblins in preparation for the Portkey being made, with Pinkie now holding her sister in her left-arm carefully, "Well before you leave us to head to America, and your Academy, Headmistress. I would like to say you're officially both, you and your sister, Goblin Friends. We will also like to tell you we… dealt with some things according to the will. And on a parting note, my name is Ragnarok or in simple naming terms, Jeff, Chieftain of the Goblins. May your blood flow freely." He said in parting, and Pinkie surprised him as well as the current goblins nearby as she instantly responded back with words slightly as he did, but opposite, "And may your enemy's burn to ash."

He this time gently gave her a real smile, and he left them to their own devices then. The one goblin mage that came up to her, and the others as they were each given a Portkey to teleport them all to the Academy without coming back, and told her how or what to do as well as say.

Pinkie now noticed Discord shrank the only way back to the land of Equestria and gave it to her as a chained-necklace to hold onto, that is until they get to the head chamber, and place it there like they all planned on doing, and she asked them, looking to them all with a hopeful look, "We ready?" They all nodded to her as they all said the same thing, "Home." And they vanished to the academy.

Little did they know that by their arrival, the very orb itself in the British Wizard Ministry that foretold the Fake Prophecy, to which Lily Maria Evans-Potter was right, was now changed? But until it was removed, the new, true and honest one, will not be heard. As well as a long-awaited club of sorts, now felt the chosen one amongst them and then was lost within moments of being sensed.

* * *

Well, how you guys like it, PSSD suggested some of this content a bit, and I added some of it with my writing. So like I said before, for those you like the others that died, well I'm sorry, but there is a reason to this why they had to die this way. So let's leave it at that. So yes I decided to change-up this prologue a bit, seeing some errors as well in some paragraphs, and I tend to do so with the others.

I also would like to mention I will be working on this story with PSSD sometimes while working on my other three stories. And right now I'm also working on chapter five for Ranamon's little Girl. And to remind you guys, this is just the prologue chapter, and I decided it that it is going to be in fem Harry's for this story that is POV next chapter, and mainly normal with Pinkies POV sometimes in future chapters. And it will be when the girl in question is fourteen years of age, and Pinkie somehow only aged to that of a twenty-four-year-old, which will be explained why because it will also affect her friends as well in the next first chapter, which will be a long one. and it is sometime around the tournament.

So without a further ado, this is Aeroza singing off, Peace!


	2. Flashback: Ministry Trial, New Enemies?

**Author's Announcement** :

So this is chapter two guys. Just letting you guys know that this will have mainly flashbacks at the beginning of this chapter, but will be in Pinkies POV (so normal mostly). And it will be at least fourteen years after she decided to raise her half-sister, and stuff. In fact if you get confused, just read carefully at the flashbacks. Very informative stuff flashbacks are. But this chapter might be very long, so it might also switch to the main POV, which is Harley's. I'm not going to detail most of their lives in this chapter though, just interesting flashbacks that's all, along with those involved. Also Harley will be attracted to the same sex, figured it would be unique because after a while, she kinda developed something to be attracted to the same sex… if you guys get what I mean, but accidently of course. Like I said this, and my other stories will mainly be Rated T, and I plan after this to work on my Jade story, it has been a while for that right guys?

Also to let you guys know that I will be dating this chapter like I stated, fourteen years ahead in time. But I will also let you guys know that Harley will be notified as the founders of all four houses, but not in this chapter, because they thought it wasn't the right time to see what her ancestry tree was. But probably when she is chosen as a champion (Yes I know if she goes to a different school, but it's sort of the same plot but with a twist) or something to do with the Ministry of Magic. She will also get soul-bound mates; mainly girls of course from what I mentioned above slightly. She will also know who they are, by just one glance, but they won't until she either tells them, or they sensed something when they touch hands for the first time, but either get curious by it, or ignore it until she tells them later on.

Also the mane six and the other cast for equestrian girls will be in this story as well, but I might change it up slightly. Instead of canterlot high school, it would be Hogwarts. But like I said, it would be mainly at the academy in this chapter, and maybe later on, at the Scotland school. Also to let you guys know it would be at least a year after, since the mirror in Equestria, the one that wasn't made by discord was used by Sunset Shimmer, and at the school. But after the battle with her, they got invitations for Hogwarts for some weird reason, and leave it at that. So it will probably take place with the sirens as well, but you be surprised to find out which siren is her soulmate? That's for me and PSSD to decide. As well as the battle will be changed or removed for something else, since it's a school for magic.

Also for those that thought my prologue chapter was too informative, well let's just say that it was slightly meant to be, since it was a prologue chapter, and not this one which is the real first chapter.

So to add to this, I or my co-author PSSD don't own any franchises based of the two franchises we are using (Harry Potter, MLP: FIM / EG), but our own plots, and ideas. Also any OC's I managed to make for this for pure purposes for the story plotline.

So without further-ado here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ / **" _telepathy_ " **

"Talking"

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat or snake speak

Hidden Meanings in words

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/25/2018)

* * *

 _ **Headmistress's Office at Beauxbatons Academy, New York City, on July 5th, 2012:**_

Pinkie sighed to her self now as she was currently looking at student grades once more, from the freshman year class this time. She then decided to place them down, and also begin looking at the magical-powered clock, since being in America; they can get machines to run with magic, unlike certain other schools off country.

Her office was festive, yet business like since she inherited the office fourteen years ago. It also had sofas, a food bar with a person who was not only her secretary, but the bar-mistress outside of her office door with said bar. But inside it was considered mainly fun, yet professional furniture, and appliances that ran with re-charged magic. Pinkie also had a desk that had on top, an image of her Cutie Mark from her time as a pony, and it was made of ebony mixed with redwood. Though she didn't have any windows, but her ceiling did show like in Hogwarts's Great Hall does; the enchanted ceiling, but it showed just mainly the stars as it changes with each season. On the wall behind her was also her family crest, by the formation of a very large green shield of sorts, with silver as well as gold images. Also on most of her walls are of not only herself, but her sister and her friends.

Pinkie now took a slight glance at one photo near her. It was when her sister was at least eight years of age, and she was also smiling happily within the picture with a bushy-haired little girl that was the same height as her with slightly big front teeth, as they wore the school uniforms and also form the picture, in front of the academy. The uniforms were mainly a casual dress-shirt with comfortable jeans of any kind. But the house symbol they were in represented a dragon since she made changes to what the house symbols were, and they were at the right part of their shirts.

Her sister had black-ivory colored hair with pink highlights in it; mixed with red tips, and had bright-emerald eyes that shown mostly happiness being next to her friend; who had honey-colored eyes and they both had button noses, as well as heart-shaped faces, but the bushy haired girl was slightly defined only a little. Her sister, Harley, also had her right arm covered in a black sleeve for reasons she now remembered, since it happened after meeting the girl in the photo, and saving her from some awful people.

It was on her sister's birthday when it happened.

* * *

 **(Flashback Starts)**

* * *

Pinkie and her sister Harley was at a mall, mainly to enjoy themselves as well as get a present for her since it was her birthday today; Harley just turned six this year.

They were wearing casual clothing like they always sometimes wear of course, while they went out in muggle areas.

Pinkie was currently wearing a pink t-shirt with a comfortable dark-pink jacket which also had a small imprint of her Cutie Mark on it. Pinkie also wore blue-jeans that showed her curves slightly, and on her feet were white and pink sneakers with small hearts on the sides. Pinkie also carried a small-pink leathered bag with her mark on the front which contained not only her personal items, but her laptop she was able to obtain with a rechargeable magic storage, which she didn't need to charge for the next month at the least.

Her little sister, to whom she took a small glance with slight laughter building up from her antics wore a green t-shirt with an image of a stenciled-dragon on it, and blue-jeans. Harley also wore a silver-studded belt and kid-sized combat boots that was the same color as her eyes, but darker. She also wore a necklace that Pinkie gave to her last year made by Discord, which was a silver pendant made like the Evans Family crest, along with a gold-chain that was unbreakable. In secret in the near future, it wouldn't be nearly seen as it would be modified by a man they would eventually meet sometime.

Speaking of him; Discord, he was transformed into a young male who was at least one year older then Pinkie, with attractive male features, but with the same silver-like hair he does have in his original form. Discord also wore a black dress shirt with ripped black jeans, and black sneakers with gold symbols on the sides. He also had his name written on the back of his jacket he wore on top of his shirt, which was blue-leathered with a silver zipper and chain.

It was one of his better disguises that he came up with for this form to fit in... so to speak, which he named Drake Zalvon, and in that language to his race meant his original name. Discord was also playing a small game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Harley as they moved by a clothing store leading up to their destination, a book store filled with many old and new books from all over.

Once they got inside the store, they made their purchases, and her sister gotten the books she wanted to read or keep to herself from part of her presents this day. They also went to the food court and then got themselves a quick bite to eat, and then they decided to head out. They were now outside of the Macy's Mall now, and were going to walk back home since they were still in New York City, but they stopped suddenly as they all heard a small random girl suddenly screaming nearby in a alley further away.

Before they could think on where it came from, Harley froze stiff suddenly, and then to their surprise she took off to an alley that was a few blocks away from their position, where they all heard the scream.

They had no choice but to follow Harley into the alleyway itself as they were surprised at how fast she ran from them. When they got to where she was in said alleyway, they were shocked to find out that she was passed out somehow, and had a strange mark on her right-arm; from the elbow to her wrist in many pentagram shapes. Pinkie quickly recognized right away somewhat that one of the marks had the symbols of harmony, and they were connected by being within a star-like pentagram, and in the middle was a new symbol to which she believed to her surprise, was the ying-yang symbol, but it was silver and gold. Harley's arm also from where the symbol was, was torn or ripped slightly.

Next to her however as well as cuddling her sisters head, was a slightly injured bushy-haired girl that had tears in her eyes from not just her sister to which Pinkie took noticed, but two dead people that was lying a few feet away from them. They seemed to be burnt like some strange fire was placed on certain parts of their own bodies, but they both could make it one point clear: That these two where the other girl's parents, which was hardly noticeable; except the faces and hair colors. All their clothes however, were burnt with the smell of brimstone. Even some parts of the alleyway had burnt marks as well as the same smell.

Discord looked closely at the two deceased adults and he then smelled with his nose the scent, and was now shocked as he simply stated out loud to be heard, "Fiendfire." Pinkie turned to look at him as she at the same time, went to comfort the little girl around Harley's age, who eventually passed out from crying so hard, as well as making sure her sister was alright to ask him with a curious tone to her voice, "What is that Puffy?"

Discord now sighed at the nickname Pinkie gave him years ago after he showed her on how to make his rain clouds and to his surprise she was able to do them as well, but instead of chocolate milk-like rain like his, it was cookies and cream snowflakes. Discord turned to her with a solemn look on his features, and then simply pointed to the two bodies; making her cringe slightly at their current state and then simply replied to her question honestly, "The spell that was used on them was Fiend Fire based, mostly a demonic-like spell to make sure they burned rather a quick, but painful death. And judging by the girl with your sister, they protected her at least from what we see from the marks on the ground. Even the area, my dear Pinkie."

Pinkie turned to the two in her arms now, sleeping peacefully as she secretly though in awe despite the situation, with their hands linked somewhat with each other. She softened at this, and turned to him as well as asking him, worried about the little girl now along with her sister, "I don't think this was an accident like you said if they died that way... Someone was targeting them. But for what reason?" He simply shrugged and that made her huff slightly in disappointment with him now answering her, looking at the two girls now while doing so, "I think it's safe to say we need to take the young girl with us, and from her current scent these two were the only things she had left as a family."

Pinkie then nodded in understanding, slight tears forming in her eyes at this as he then helped her by carrying the new girl in his arms, and waved his chaos magic as it sent Young Harley's gifts back home; into the room she has at the Academy, and Pinkie then carried her sister. They then vanished from the spot they were in before police could arrive from the spot, and were back at the office she runs as Headmistress.

It turned out once the school medical witch scanned her; she was a half-blood witch from the long-lost Jenkins Clan; by her mother's side. They were famous for their photographic memory on reading anything with understanding, and using that knowledge as well as past species skills to the finest. It turned out she also had a species of being a Balance Neko which was also very rare, and she was wearing a disguise to hide her ears and tail, and from what they somewhat knew about them, they could control both light as well as dark spells without consequences, but have more magical-like cores. Because of this, this made them masters of wandless magic. Though they have no control sometimes with foci magic or in terms, wand usage. They tend to get tired after a while from those that could use wand magic easily, but not a lot.

So it was on that day onwards they took in Hermione Jean Granger-Jenkins, as one of their own. But they were shocked at how her sister received that tattoo-like markings on her arm as it was now all over it to their shock, which Pinkie eventually as well as quickly purchased an ever-growing sleeve for her to wear to cover it. It was then placed on her from the diagnostic spells the medic-witch performed on her arm, after promising to keep it secret to the three of them.

Harley as they then found out from Hermione eventually to what the child recalled, was given it by some higher power within herself after helping protect her from whoever done this. Needless to say, they were shocked by her increased magical core that now fused with her entire body.

So onwards that day as well, her magic was changed for the better, as they also noticed her scar was gone, but instead on the area it was placed on her, was a large pink-battle scar-like 'X' shape. So then the witch asked who was going to raise the girl, they told them they would do it.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Pinkie was interrupted from her thoughts as she was also mindlessly grading all the papers now, by a kiss on her forehead from her husband.

Pinkie then smiled as she kissed him back, and he only grinned at her and then stated also with a whistle slightly, looking her up and down as he quickly spoke, "My dear Pinkie, you look great for being stuck as twenty-four... age-wise that is." Pinkie then huffed in a playful manner, and then simply gave him, her husband a grin after he fully revealed himself to be Discord, as she replied manner-of-fact tone in her own way, "Well, it couldn't be helped that I look younger than I do from what we found out why I didn't age like I should."

Discord now grinned warmly at her now, and kissed her once more on the lips as she giggled and he then replied, now remembering about them looking into it, "I do remember you asking why you seemed to be staying mostly the same age after reaching it, but I was surprised as you are at how it went."

Pinkie smiled as she thought quickly back to that moment, it was after they were married for at least three days, when her sister was only seven years old.

* * *

 **(Flashback Starts)**

* * *

Pinkie and Discord went back to Gringotts; the American Branch, because they received a letter not only congratulating them but wanting to chat with them of some important news that they discovered from the blood work from Pinkie Maria Evans.

So once they arrived, they were immediately escorted back to the manager goblin, where they were surprised to find Ragnarok in there, giving them a grin as they simply took seats in front of his desk. He had refreshments and small snacks since the last visit with the two was interesting to say to the least of things. He tends to know come to the American version of Gringotts because of Pinkie, and the way she amuses the goblin sometimes with her antics.

He then gave them a slight cough as he also still had the smirk on his face, and now also placed both of his hands together, looking at them both as well as making the wait more agonizing to them since they do tend to have little patients, but not a lot of it. "Now to come to the reason I summoned you two is not to just congratulate you both on your marriage, but to tell you, Miss Evans, we noticed an anomaly in your blood-work that might be useful from now on, and it seemed to be activated once you married your husband here."

Discord was getting impatient now, and simply stated since he was also annoyed as well, "Can you please get on with it my good man, we were about to head to our honeymoon retreat when you summoned us." The Chief Goblin shrugged as Discord did have a point there, and then simply stated, mainly looking at Pinkie with a firm look on his face; but his grin still on it, "It seems there was a new type of cell in your blood which activated fully all around your other ones once you married to Discord here." Ragnarok pointed to Discord than re-clasped his hands as he then continued, noticing her curious look, "It will make you age very slowly Miss Evans, but also with benefits. You will be able to use wandless magic more than foci magic. In fact the wand you have on you at the moment will be absorbed once you take it out, into you to increase that as it destroys the wand itself, but not the magic within. It also shows that you can easily use both Balance and Chaos Magic more easily then before now."

Ragnarok then had a gleam in his eyes as he then began to speak some more to them, but mostly to Pinkie still, "In fact... Remember when you shared blood with your half-sister that one time when she came down with a rare illness that only required a family-based blood transfusion just recently, before your wedding plans?"

After Harley turned seven, she came down with a strange illness that they had no choice, but to do a transfusion with her and Pinkie as they found out from St. Marinada; the American Magical Hospital that is, was the only way to save her. As during her illness they also found out her blood was strange as it sounds, destroying itself from within her body as to why she was going paler and weaker, was from ;sad to say, from the Animagus Potion still within her system being mixed with a altered version of a potion she unknowingly ingested at her party to their horror, as it was a crude version of the loyalty potion; which they were also thankfully grateful that they removed that as well, but couldn't figure out who done it to her.

Pinkie was shocked slightly at the information Ragnarok now told them, but nodded slowly noticing her new husband was gently grabbing his one right-hand with her left, also gently squeezing for support which made her smile small; as the goblin then continued, noticing Pinkie was more relaxed now. "Your sister already now has these traits, and more unlocked because of your exposure of being from another world entirely; Most of your life."

Now that truly shocked them both, since Discord was mainly like a long-lost brother to Harley and now knowing that Harley might have the exact same thing but more happen to her, made him wonder both in awe as well as slight confusion as he then asked with a brow raised, "By more traits unlocked meaning?" Now they noticed Ragnarok had a sheepish look to him now as he then simply listed off some of them that she gained from the transfusion. "She will be able to use Wandless Magic mainly for all spells, and also being able to cast them silently as well either by instinct, or simple thoughts. Harley will also be able to age slowly after she comes of age, as well to those she is soul-bounded to. She will also be able to have a slight increase of her brain power for photographic memory and speed reading; Like in that one movie you made us all watch from that one robot, Miss Evans."

Pinkie sheepishly grinned at that, but was inwardly worried and awed at this, but seeing the look on Ragnarok's face, there was more. She was right as he continued with a warm grin on his features, "She will also have available or useful at the moment, creature blood unlocked already, mainly some you might find interesting once we can show you her paperwork when she has to take a test at the magical medic-witch for the transfusion, or a future task at hand for inheritance. But she will indeed have a permanent… feature down below, along with her original one."

This made them now confused by what he meant, and noticing their looks to him as he also bluntly stated now to them both, a slight scowl with embarrassment on his face, "She will be a fully functioning hermaphrodite; With her original gender below, and the male parts up top." Now Pinkie was blushing as she finally understood, and Discord had his jaw dropped as he then simply stated in shock, "She will be a fully functioned shemale?"

The goblin nodded as he then stated simply to them, now looking into his desk for the creature blood for both Pinkie and her sister, "It seems from the transfusion results plainly stated, her biological father noticed what she was, and simply wanted a pure girl. So your stepfather; James, used a Gender-Change Potion on her to make her a full female. But your transfusion unlocked Harley's true gender. Though, I taken it you both haven't noticed any change in her form at all, or behavior?" He looked to the two after asking that, having a folder in his hands now that has the papers in them.

They both then thought about it, and some parts of their planning as well as around the wedding, they noticed that Harley was looking to them both as if she wanted to say something, then decided to go against it as she then simply changed to what she wanted to say and support their marriage. Needless to say, they now know what she wanted to tell them as Harley stated she might tell them something, after their honeymoon.

Ragnarok seen their looks; as understanding filled their features, and simply nodded. He then handed Pinkie the folder. She was surprised to find out they also had blood work for her as well as her sisters, and she was shocked the results were, and showed Discord who looked happy slightly at this. The goblin noticed the looks on both of their expressions and nodded as he pushed a button, and the manager for their account showed up and asked him what he needed and he simply told the goblin, "I need you to get them these books, and to get an all expanse-all-paid-trip for them after a few weeks;Since I have a feeling they wanted to postpone their honeymoon trip, after they deal with some family business."

Needless to say he was right, and thanked him for that as they confronted Harley, who was nervous, but simply showed them since they somehow found out, and they supported her for this.

Eventually they went on the honeymoon afterwards. Also the books he gave them surprised them, and when they got back, they were shocked to find out Pinkie was pregnant, with Discord's child; also the talk with her sister. Let's just say it was funny, and leave it at that, but Harley understood everything she was told.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Pinkie was once again brought out of her remembering that time as the door now opened as her daughter, Screwball Lily Zalvon, came into the room with her sister, Harley, who outgrown most during her time being raised by them. Laughing at something that was funny between them both.

Her daughter; since her daughter was born when Harley was still seven years old going on eight, Screwball, was at least the same age as she was back then, but she had Pinkies hair with Discords mixed together, and her height was at least up to a bit past her stomach (Around 3'7 inches). She also had unique eyes; she had her eye color, but her pupil was all yellow, and her sclera that was considered normally white to everyone, was black. The yellow pupil though if you look closely enough, was in a slow-moving spiral. The doctors had said to them both it was unusual for an infant to have these kind of eyes, but Discord said it was rare upon his family. Screwball also had grey skin-color like her father, but she mainly looked like Pinkie would have looked like when or if she was raised in this world; A heart-shape face with a button nose, and slightly poufy hair. She also wore a combination of tomboy clothing mixed with a little girls, which mainly consisted of a t-shirt with a dragon on it, and blue jean-skirt shorts with white long leggings. She also wore brown leather-like sneakers with clasps instead of shoelaces as she also tends to wear with her sometimes, a pink leather jacket like her mother wears sometimes, which she is wearing today.

Harley however was a thing of beauty. She had gone through her stage early around ten years old, and she now looks slightly older then she appears. Harley has at least a more then average figure, C-Cup sized breasts that are still growing since she only just turned fourteen a few days ago. She also had her eyes emerald green still when she was a mere baby, but they were filed with happiness at the moment from what she shared with her niece. Her scar showed from her chest slightly since she was wearing a somewhat mixture of both punk-girl clothing mixed with modern girl clothing. Her outfit also showed a bit of her cleavage slightly, but not so much. Harley's shirt though was a green-punk shirt that showed her slim belly as well as defined abs, with a black denim jacket with silver studs on it. Her jeans however were slightly big, but snug on her since she was different than most girls, and they were light-blue jeans. She was also taller than most girls her age at being 5'5 and said to reach at least 6'1 when she reaches the age of either sixteen or seventeen. She also showed slight build of being athletic, since she likes to do dancing, which surprised Pinkie as a hobby. She also had a black-gold studded belt that was looped around her pants and a wallet in one pocket, and another with a fake-wand; since she wasn't in tuned to purses like Pinkie, as she was mostly a half-tomboy on some days. Harley now smiled at Pinkie with pure-white teeth, as she told her in a young, but smooth girl's voice with a normal American tone, as she warmly greeted her big sister, "Hi Pinkie. Screwball and I have something exciting to tell you."

Pinkie now looked amused by this from both her daughters and sister's faces, as she complied, stopping her from grading school papers for now as she then huffed a bit as her daughter also used her chaos magic to teleport to her lap with Screwball only grinning back at her mother as Pinkie was also amused by daughter's own antics.

Pinkie then looked up from her daughter as she turned to Harley with her also asking, with slight laughter in her voice, "Harley, what is it that got you both excited all of a sudden. I'm pretty sure I heard mostly all the news the school has by now." Harley in turn simply grinned at Pinkie, and her daughter did the same as she simply told her with Harley also leaning against one of the walls now with her arms crossed, "The Twi-Wizard Tournament is being held this year, and our school got nominated."

Pinkie froze at this quickly, and saw they were telling the truth as she also now remembered that tournament being closed for what happened last time, and finds out her school was nominated to attend, well she was very surprised as a flash showed around the room with a clicking sound afterwards. Her face was in complete shock as her jaw was down slightly right at Harley. Pinkie then looked to her sister who was currently now giggling slightly with the camera in her hands, and then stated in disbelief, her daughter now laughing slightly at this as well, "Did you just take a picture of me with a shocked face again?" Harley simply laughed once more as she nodded a yes to her, and Pinkie huffed and then began to laugh at this along with Screwball, knowing that was a good one, even though this news was very serious.

Eventually, the door opened once more after Harley just closed it, and her husband, Discord, came back into the room, with a grin on his face knowing what might've happened. But then he got serious as he then placed a letter in her hands, which got her curious as she now used a letter opener she always kept hidden in her hair to cut the side, and take it out.

Once Pinkie read it all, Pinkie paled suddenly as she then looked to Harley who was confused; as she now gently took it and read it as well. Harley after reading it now, was very angry and also judging by her face as steam came out of her ears, latterly from having mastered Draconian Magic; Chaos Magic, thanks to her Brother-In-Law teaching her when she asked to learn at age nine.

It was from the British Ministry, stating if she doesn't show herself in the British version of their Ministry buy sundown tomorrow, they would give all her possessions they didn't know she had to other families that had claims to them. Including what was now in her vault that both their mom made for not only her, but for Pinkie. It also stated if she also doesn't stay within British soil to meet them as well to discuss some matters, they will send a squad to retrieve her as well as place her in the hold at the Ministry to do so, by force.

Harley now looked to them with a glare, her pupil blood-red and slit-like now thanks to her magic doing that to her eyes when she is pissed off and simply asked her sister, "We going to deal with this?" Pinkie then sighed, and then simply nodded once.

Discord now had a gleam in his eyes, knowing what the outcome would be like for this, and swirled rather quickly and now had a tourist outfit on with fake luggage as he then simply grinned at them both, making them chuckle slightly at his antics. Discord then said to them wickedly, "Well, let's not keep our victims… I mean subjects waiting now, shall we girls?" Harley however, then placed a finger to her lips as she looked to them all and then asked tilting her head slightly to the right, her hair slightly moving also, "Should we tell the others about this so they could meet us there; Mostly Aunt Twilight?"

Both adults paused at this, and had a silent conversation with each other for at least thirty or so seconds, and nodded right back.

Pinkie then pushed a button on her desk and the wall to her right swerved as it now showed the very mirror Discord made a long time ago, as it completed its swirl-like reveal. Pinkie, after placing her curious daughter down, since she was looking at the mirror, went over and touched it, making Screwball jump slightly in the air from her Chaos Magic and done a cat-scare like Pinkie does when she is scared, and Discord chuckled at her briefly before focusing his gaze at the mirror as the portal now revealed it to be within Twilight's Castle. Mainly the meeting area that has the Elements of Harmony placed there. They could see that they were all there this time, and looked to the mirror in surprise as they were also in a meeting of sorts.

Twilight; showing she was an Alicorn now, then spoke for them with a curious tone to Pinkie, noticing her current look, "Pinkie you said you would visit us within or at least three days from now... If you activated the mirror, something must be wrong... Right?" Pinkie nodded to her, and used her wandless magic to send the letter from this side of the mirror to them quickly, and needless to say they were also pissed off, in their own way.

"Tarnation Twilight, these Ministry folks seem to be always pickin' on my Goddaughter a lot. I say we head there and give them a one-two beating this time." Applejack stated to not only the Princess of Magic, but to the others as well. She was an Earth-Land pony with tan-yellow coloring with slight freckles on her face, green eyes, a Stenson cowboy hat, and her mane and tail was pure blond and coincidently tied as a ponytail on both her head and tail. She also had a slight athletic build for ponies of her race from all her hard work she does at the apple farm. She was also known as the Element of Honesty.

The two other ponies, which was a rainbowed maned Pegasus, with aqua-blue coloring and magenta eyes, and a pure-white unicorn with deep purple main coloring, with light purple eyes with fashioned curls nodded with her. These two were Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, and they were considered the Elements of Loyalty and Generosity.

Another Pegasus who had light-yellow coloring with mainly light pink hair, and crystal-blue eyes was Fluttershy as she also had a slight bulge to show she was pregnant, and she was also the Element of Kindness, softly stated in agreement; a small glare in her eyes, "I don't usually like violence at all, but these ponies would need a slight wake-up call from doing this mostly to Harley. It's not her fault she was claimed a hero for something your mother did."

Now that information brought something back rather quickly to Pinkie, remembering the nightmare's her sister had while growing up and refusing to speak about it as such till it got to the point it needed to be taken care-of. Of course Harley did confessed to what the entire dream was to her one night, after getting fed up of not sleeping much with shadows under her eyes. Finding something amazing, yet sad at the same time. When it finally went very bad for her.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start)**

* * *

Pinkie somehow knew from the way her back ached slightly that another nightmare was going to happen with Harley, who was nine at the time. It seemed to be happening more than usual lately, especially since Halloween was approaching very soon. She was right when she heard a familiar, blood-curdling scream down the hallway since she was also doing a last-minute check-up around the Academy, and hurried quickly as her human legs could take her to her sister's room.

Sure enough, her sister in her striped green and red pajama's was tossing and turning in her bed, crazy-like this time with a very bad nightmare as she was sweating slightly at the same time.

Pinkie then quickly went to the right side of her bed, which was at this time a room made for a girl that was interested with fantasy, and simply hugged her to stop her moving badly. It succeeded as she quickly gasped awake with Harley seeing her sister looking at her in concern. Harley had tears forcing from her eyes as she also mumbled something once she placed her head near Pinkie's shoulder.

Pinkie, confused, but concerned for her only little sister; since she had elder siblings from the Pie family still, slowly leaned her back to get a look at her. Harley then sniffed and Pinkie gently asked with a small smile on her face, wiping her tears slightly away, "Hey sis, why don't you finally tell me why this time. It needs to stop so you can sleep without worry. You even have bags so much; we can send them all-the-way to Cleveland." She also attempted a joke from the way her sister's eyes currently look, which indeed has some bags under them from not much sleep these past few weeks.

Harley slightly giggled at this as she also sighed softly to herself afterwards. She then told Pinkie then what the nightmare was, and needless to say, Pinkie placed a warm smile on her face, but inwardly was shocked as she not only hugged her sister who began to cry again, but also thought to herself. _She remembered that night? It was a long time ago, but she still remembers it? Well, I think I can help her slightly from someone I know real well._

The next day that followed, she told Discord to watch Harley as well as their daughter as she then traveled back into the mirror for a short time, and turned back to her pony form, and sure enough later on, Pinkie got hold of the Princess of The Night, Luna, and told her why she was asking for her help and needless to say, she agreed instantly.

But to their shock when Harley was deep sleeping, something came out of Luna that night when she and Pinkie entered young Harley's Dream World and it was her nightmare self, Nightmare Moon to be precise, and needless to say she looked shocked as well. Said Alicorn Mare stated to them questionably with confusion on her features, "What am I doing here? I know I shouldn't exist now since I was defeated by the lousy elements... Why am I here?"

They both turned to her and before they could ask, the nightmare version of Lily Maria Potter-Evans, since the entire nightmare was frozen, began to move as she looked shocked to them all, especially herself as she quickly stated to them, making them look to the dream-entity in surprise, "I can finally move again. Thank you." She then smiled at them all, as Luna asked the dream version of the two's mother; Harley's and Pinkie's with a look of confusion as well as wonder, "How has thou move, you seem to be real, yet not at the same time?"

Lily paused as she thought slightly hard at this, and looked to them with realization as she stated the answer like it was obvious, "The Spell worked." "Spell? What Spell?" Stated Pinkie to her, which she looked at the pony in surprise as she looked carefully at Pinkie. Lily then had a look of what appeared to not only disbelieve but slow-developing hope as she then whispered/asked her, "Pink Flower?"

Pinkie eyes widened as it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks after hearing that nickname, this can't be a dream entity at all. It might be something real, and she also noticed Luna came to a sudden realization at this as well as she replied instead of her, "Thou are a spirit in place of a dream?" Lily turned to her then as she nodded slowly, but unsure while she then looked to Pinkie and then hesitated, but then moved to her before giving her a hug; with tears in her eyes, she whispered to her softly as Pinkie's eyes widen slightly to this, " _I know somehow I would see you again my dear daughter. I just didn't know how. But I was hoping it would be in real life, not here in my other daughters head._ " Pinkie nodded slightly as tears began to form in her eyes as Lily pulled back. They somehow knew this might be the only time they would truly see each other.

But that moment was interrupted by Nightmare as she then coughed slightly, feeling awkward at this moment and simply stated to everyone, pointing a hoof behind them, "I wouldn't like to interrupt this moment, but why is there a little girl with wings and a pure-white gem on her forehead looking at us, with confusion on her face?" They all looked, and found out it was young Harley as she truly is, looking confused and also slightly scared at what she didn't realize was going on right now in her head. With her looking like she did when she went to bed, but like Nightmare stated to them, a gem on her forehead, and wings that showed what her true form is.

Before they could say anything, the entity that represented Voldemort, changed very much into a gigantic-looking snake that was pitch-black, and its eyes was blood-red as it hissed at them all. Luna looked shocked and then quickly stated to them all, noticing the things eyes were only on the younger daughter, and shouted out to them quickly, preparing a strong spell silently with her horn, "Quick! Get behind me, let thou take care of this nightmare creature!" They quickly did as told, and once the spell was shot, they were shocked it laughed in a snake-way, mainly short hissing as it slowly started to move to them. It was almost to them until it stopped suddenly as they too were shocked as another entity showed itself, a entity which made a shiver go down all their spines.

It was a mostly covered person in a pitch-black cloak of sorts with a silver-zipper-like lining in the front as well as the person's face being hidden within said cloak. But Pinkie thought she saw dark-amber eyes glare at them all before it did what it did with amazing speed. Whoever it was looked to the snake, and went through it as it and the snake vanished, leaving a note behind on the ground. The area was also cleared of the bedroom that Harley once had as a toddler, and it was now empty; just a mist-like quality to that of the dream world originally. With glowing multi-colored stars and other things that was involved in the sky.

Needless to say, Luna quickly took that note and also sent it to Twilight so she could read it in the morning, along with her explanation of how she got it. They still haven't discovered to what it says as it was written in a strange language that wasn't understandable at all.

They noticed now that Harley was mainly looking between her only sister she knew, and the strange woman with her, hugging her sister slightly as the fear was gone from the area for some reason. She slowly approached them as Pinkie then looked to her kindly and also softly told her with a small grin, tears re-forming slightly in her eyes with Pinkie somehow knowing this might also be the only time Harley gets to see their mother for real somehow, and then told her, "Harley, this-this is our mother."

That made Harley look to Lily in shock, and before Lily could say any kind of greeting, she got pushed down roughly by a forced hug by her youngest daughter as she was crying into her shirt she wore that night Lily died in. Luna saw this and then softly told her counterpart, now sensing she is her own pony; so to speak, "It seems like our arrival seemed to stop this 'Ever-Looping' spelled nightmare the mother caused to herself for her youngest, has finally ended." Nightmare for once didn't know what to do, but simply agreed with her counterpart silently, sensing she is not like her anymore, but yet a new mare. Alive as her own, yet not at the same time.

Harley then pulled slightly away looking to her, many thoughts going into her head as Lily just smiled knowing she has millions of questions, but felt her time was almost up for some reason, and it was true as the area around them grew cold all of a sudden. Wisps of vapor began to show from all their breathing, and sure enough out of nowhere a cloaked person showed itself to them from a portal that vanished after arriving, out of the mist as it looked to them all, before looking to Lily as it also stated in a surprising female voice, lowering its hood for them to see a female. She had pure-white hair as well as porcelain skin, but her eyes were pitch-black with silver coloring in them, and a golden pupil in each one as she got a piece of paper that was signed by some person named Aeroza (Surprise, thought I didn't think of adding him to this story didn't you guys?) and softly started to mainly herself, but loud enough to hear her, "so it seems I get to take Lily to him finally, well, at last, she lasted this long." She noticed she was being observed, and a pale-pink blush was on her cheeks since she appeared to be around sixteen years old and then grinned sheepishly as she also rubbed the back of her head, as she then softly asked them awkwardly, "I said that out loud again didn't I?"

They slowly nodded as she found out from quickly observing, her blush gone now that she was interrupting a family moment and then noticed another soul next to the Moon Princess, which she was also supposed to be taken already and then shrugged as she stated to them, mainly looking at the three family members with a soft gaze. "Well, this might be awkward slightly, but I was told to take you from here Lily. Seems you earned the hero's place in a city he made for the dead heroes or those he deems worthy to him that is, to see if they can have a second chance. But since you died here, you can't live in this world. But you might be able to visit from time-to-time... For now."

That got Lily looking at her both in shock as well as wonder, then noticed her daughters sensed that it might be their only time with her, she softly gazed at them, and then at the reaper, who she thinks this might be and softly asked her, kindly, "Can I have a few minutes with them please before we leave? I just want to say goodbye to them?" The reaper, knowing this might be a family thing, softly nodded to her as she also looked at the watch she grabbed from the robe she is wearing and then told her softly, looking to them all, "I am giving you three, five minutes, then we need to get going. It's not like you won't be seeing them again, but it might take some time though. Probably since it has to deal with the Veil of Death (1) he created for the world you lived in."

Lily turned to both her daughters now, seeing they knew somewhat was going on. Lily also caught a brief glimpse of what Pinkie truly looked like as a human version of herself, and she had tears forming in her eyes as Lily then pulled them both to her closely, and also whispered kindly to them both, knowing this might be the only time they see each other for quite some time.

" _I love you both so, so much. I'll be watching you both from wherever I end up at. But know this: I will try my best to try and come see you as fast as I can. So you know this isn't a goodbye, but merely a beginning to us. I hope you can raise your sister the best you can in my steed Pinkie. I just hope that I can come back and finish watching you both and also see your sister grow up. Harley, please forgive me for what I did, it was to protect your from him. I will always love both of you so, so, much._ " She pulled away and now slowly stood up, as their daughters now knew their time was up with their mother and Lily saw their looks of wanting her to stay, but knowing she couldn't. Lily though gave them a sad smile to them, as she then walked to the reaper.

The reaper almost cried tears from what she heard since she has sensitive hearing slightly, and yet held them back. She also took notice of the spirit next to the Moon Princess and then decided something upon herself. She looked to the two Alicorn's and simply smiled to them, making the one spirit nervous but was then relieved as she spoke to them both, looking back to the two girls, "I have decided your fate already since I was in charge to get Lily, and your souls as well, Nightmare. Your fate is now tied to the young daughter to this spirit here." She gestured to Harley who looked surprised at this, and so was both Pinkie and Luna. She simply smirked now at her decision, and looked closely at Harley with gentle eyes, "She is to be your soul-mate, and to be de-aged as a human; Like yourself, so she will age along with you, and I will also allow her to keep her entire self, and all her memories."

Now if a pin would drop, it would of at that very moment as they all looked to her, even Lily in shock as she was about to say something until Lily was assaulted with many future visions of what or why this was with a few moments of precious time, and then blushed slightly from most of them. The other four took notice, but didn't ask since they felt warm suddenly, and mostly between Nightmare, and young Harley as Nightmare glowed suddenly bright that they all covered their eyes; except the reaper who was doing this, and when it died down, they were once again shocked.

Nightmare was now the same age as Lucy as she was changed into a human. She had her eyes still; the very same eyes as she had when she was in her Alicorn form. She also had the same skin tone she had as her coloring, but her hair was ivory with few blue highlights in it. She also wore a black dress shirt that showed her belly slightly, with black jean shorts, and a silver-gold studded belt around the waist. She also was slightly athletic a bit from her form, and had her wings just like they were before but smaller to fit her age, and a light-blue gem in the shape of a diamond on her forehead unlike Harley's. She also had the same face as Harley's as well, which made Pinkie look between the two to see if she was seeing a mirror double or something.

Nightmare herself then blinked a couple of times, and noticed her form now, and she then began to freak out as she also shouted out loud to herself as well in her voice, but a younger girls, looking mainly at herself, "What happened! I didn't think you be serious to turn me Human!" The reaper chuckled at Nightmare's antics, as she now knew she was flesh and blood truly this time, and in a human form to boot as she then wiped a fake tear, and noticed Lily looking to her and the reaper then grinned as she also motioned to her daughters and then to Nightmare herself, still checking herself out as she leaned with her now whispering into her ear, " _I did this on purpose, because your youngest will be set-up as one of the wealthiest, but powerful set-up in history in the future. Plus not only she and Nightmare are soul-bound to each other as a couple, but her fiend she recently saved that's a Neko, a balanced one to boot is as well. Let's just say if you saw my visions I gave you, she will be loved truly, and leave it at that Lily Maria Evans-Potter._ "

Lily looked to her daughters knowing now her future is slightly secure, not the way she envisioned it though, but she smiled, none-the-less, at the outcome.

The reaper then snapped her fingers as a portal of light showed behind them, causing everyone to look to both Lily, and then the reaper as she then motioned to Lily, which she sadly complied to, and went inside. Before the reaper went into the portal, she paused and then turned to look at mainly Pinkie and then Harley as she grinned at them both, with a warmth in her eyes as she finally stated to them, knowingly, "This isn't the only time we will see each other, so I think it's right I will bestow my name to you, since I'm the daughter of balance after all." She bowed like a gentleman instead of a curtsy, and then rose up with a smirk on her features as she now introduced herself, kindly I might add, "The name is Erina, the Grim Reaper. Nice to meet you, and… Goodbye." She said the last part with mirth as she went backwards to the portal of light she summoned and vanished. The area lit up everywhere as the dream ended.

Well to say everyone that Pinkie and Luna saw an awake Harley, who was now holding onto the now humanized version of Nightmare closely, was cute. And they accepted this as Luna bid farewell now knowing young Harley would be forever nightmare free from a spell.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Pinkie was tossed out of memory lane once again when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Discord as he still had the gleam in his eyes, this time agreeing with everyone in the other part of the mirror. Harley looked to have something planned from her looks on her face. They all agreed that tomorrow, things will be interesting at Brittan.

The next day, everyone was dressed casual, with Pinkie wearing an allover pink t-shirt with casual blue jeans that showed her figure, with a brown belt around her waist. Her sister Harley was wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday since she casted a cleaning charm on her clothes, sometimes she was lazy on changing outfits, and only wanted to wear the ones she likes.

Discord was with them in his human form, dressed as a fancy person in a black tuxedo with a white clip-on tie, and he had a black baseball cap on his head, along with a cross-like necklace around his neck. Twilight since she is back now in this world, was also wearing a business purple suite made for comfort, yet accentuated her curves since she appeared to be the same age as Pinkie, well spelled to be the same age since her real age made her always sixteen for some reason; when she and the others come to this world that is, with purple leather shoes with white laces. Screwball had a disco-themed dress on with blue-jean shorts that were ripped slightly around the bottom parts, and the same sneakers she wore yesterday.

Next to Harley though was a slightly older version of Nightmare Moon; who changed her name to Selene Eclipse, because she wanted to have a fresh start. She was wearing a black t-shirt that showed a eclipsed version of the moon and sun together, and was also wearing a dark-blue leather studded jacket with a golden zipper with at least four pockets on each side. She also appeared to have at least one bra-size more than Harley, and had a perfect figure for her age. Selene also had light-blue jeans that fit her nicely with black combat boots with golden shoelaces. She also had a charm around her left-wrist that was used to conceal her wings as well as gem, like Harley's, and the girl next to her in which she got used to for quite some time; she was also the same height as Harley, like the girl as well next to her.

This girl was the one Harley's sister and Pinkie's husband saved quite some time ago; it was Hermione Jean Granger-Jenkins or Mia for short. She was at least the same chest size as Selene for what her race is, but she had wider hips slightly, but mostly an athletic figure from what her species is also. Mia also had at least her cat ears along with her tail concealed by the same charm as them, making her ears pointed looking when it's shown from the sides of her now flowing head of hair, which reached to at least a few inches off her shoulders, and behind her in a ponytail. Her hair also had not only her original color, but red highlights on both sides; mainly on the sides of her head. Mia also was wearing a casual t-shirt that showed an image of a blue heart with a silver crown on the top of it, and a jacket like Selene's, but silver with a black zipper. She also had a black-silver studded belt around her waist with sneakers that also matched her jacket.

Harley wanted her two girlfriends/soulmates to come along, and they did the dreaded 'puppy-look' all together which caved not only her sister, but also Twilight and Discord at the same time, to do so. But anyways, they were all able to make it to the gate that will take them out of American soil, to England's. Once there, they showed the passports they made, and were on their way to the Ministry of Magic: Brittan version.

* * *

 _ **Harley's POV, at the lobby within the Ministry of Magic, Brittan:**_

I was gently talking as well as playing a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors with my two girlfriends; who are my soul-bounded.

We decided when I reach either fifteen or so to engage in certain activities, but kept it mainly to kissing, loving-like hugs or simple things couples do for now. Unless something happens that might change that.

Anyways I won once more as Hermione pouted cutely to me as she then stated to both me and Selene, having always been out before the game ended, in a complete American tone since she lost her accent, like me, "Geez, Harley, you must have some kind of luck at winning any kind of game we did so far. You even beat me at Poker… Which I'm not complaining about at all from the results." She blushed at remembering that last time, it cost her to wear no shirt, but only a bra for the whole day; Which she enjoyed even though it slightly embarrassed her, and turned her on slightly for some reason.

Selene nodded her head in agreement as she noticed that my sister as well as her husband, and my Aunt Twilight, was mainly talking to themselves about important matters to do with me. She then asked both of us, well mainly me since over the years she truly showed her real self; which was kind and yet gentle, unlike her alternative self which was only a creature at least a thousand years ago; a slight young-yet mature accent mixed with British, like her counterparts voice but teenage-wise, "But I wonder if you can handle this problem that the Ministry keeps adding up to you, dear. I know you tend to prank those that cause major problems like the one time in the boys dorm chambers from our house, but I think this time we need to think clearly without doing so?"

I pouted at this since I had a perfect prank planned for them, but I know this was somewhat serious as I simply looked to her and now smirked while crossing my arms and also leaning on the chair I was sitting in, "Well, I was going to do one, but if your right, My Moon, then we need to do some thinking as to why I am needed here at all." She blushed at the title I always gave her, knowing it stuck since we were little girls; after the day we talked and stuff when she came back out of my head. So to speak.

Before she could say something, the doors now opened. The entire room was just like a waiting room at a regular office or hospital, so I won't go into detail at all.

The woman that showed had wizard robes that were silver-colored and she had purple hair, along with pure-blue eyes and she appeared to be at least in her early twenties or so with a perfect figure, which showed slightly from her robes. She also had a decent looking face with slight freckles on both her cheeks. She was also carrying a folder that had my name, meaning this might be from our observation, my lawyer or something. I was proven correct as she quickly introduced herself to all of us, our attention on her, in a slight accent since her skin was bronze slightly, making her not be from around her as well, "My name is Iris Monroe; I'm your lawyer and caseworker, and such. I just came from the American Ministry and was told I was to be your permanent lawyer from now on."

Confused, before I could ask, my Aunt Twilight answered/asked for me, "What do you mean you're our permanent lawyer? I thought most wizardry families have many to work with?" Iris sighed as she then closed the doors behind her, before finding a seat, and then sat next to Pinkie since she was sitting next to Discord and a free chair was opened, and she also brushed her hair with her fingers as she answered the question, "I was told by the Ministry from our branch that Brittan might hire one to make sure you might stay here, and no longer be Americans; At all. I was mainly hired from all the credentials I have made for my entire life to be a permanent one to a family." She then gave us a sheepish look as she brushed her hair once more; now letting us know she does that when she is either nervous or embarrassed slightly as she then continued, with a small smile on her face, "I just didn't think I would get to serve the Potter or Evans at, even as in the family. This is a very important job from what I heard from our Ministry, and if I screw it up, I will get fired; even though this is my first case with a family, now permanent."

We were shocked at how serious she was placed on us. If the American Ministry of Magic thought she was the best for us, well we should at least give her a chance.

The doors opened again as a secretary with wizard robes spoke with his head out, to be a young man with dark-brown hair and brown eyes stated to us in a very bored tone in his voice, "The Ministry will see to you all now, I am to escort you to the Meeting Room 104 for your task." Before leaving she gave the male a few short words which the male nodded as she turned to us, and noticed her look as she quickly stated since the male outside was impatient of our waiting, "Let me do all the talking slightly, and if the opportunity arises, I'll let you guys say your mind. Just so you know I came prepared in case something happens anytime." We looked to her anew once more, now knowing we could trust her slightly with important tasks.

We all than stood up and then grabbed our things, and we then followed right behind Iris and the young man who we don't know, and he lead us straight down a long hall to the very room a few minutes later, and simply turned the nob as it opened.

Once inside it was mainly a court-room like chamber with a half-circle desk that showed five others in five different robe colors; red, blue, green, gold, and black from each position as they were seated. The middle one which the green cloak was a man we all knew for quite some time, annoyingly so that is, and it was Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister of Magic. The others lowered their hoods, and we didn't know them at all, but the two left of Fudge were women.

One had to be at least in her early thirties from the half-golden toned cloak, with light-platinum hair with purple eyes with a slit-like pupils; like a snakes, and a decent figure, as to the one next to her had pitch-black hair with amber colored eyes and a grin on her face, and she seemed to have a decent figure; well more developed up top and also appeared to be at least twenty-two years old. They appeared to be at the same height though at 5'9. The two men had the same hair color, but different skin tones. One was all bronze, and the other was pale-white. They had the same eye color though which was forest green and they were at least the same height of at least six foot two evenly. They both had a serious look on their faces as I gulped slightly at the one with pale-skin as he was looking right at me for some reason.

Fudge then raised a gavel that was next to him, and lightly banged it to get our attention as he then also looked at us expectantly, knowing we have encountered this person before, and simply smiled at us.

That smile made me want to strangle him, which I was imagining in my head. Discord snorted small as he saw my thought bubble since only Chaos Magic users could see them.

The Minister then stated to us, business-like of course, "We come to case number: 77A-58-75 for the involvement of Harley Lana-Luan Potter, and the involvement of not only her inheritance, but her schooling as well." Now that surprised mostly not me, but Pinkie as well as he continued after getting some papers from a folder that was placed by the same secretary, "If she is to continue her schooling, and since she was mainly born into the Land of England as decreed by students, she is to be placed within Hogwarts Schoolcraft of Witch and Wizardry for the remaining years, or so she will lose not only her inheritance placed within the goblin banks to those of other relations; From ancestry, but the money in turn goes to the Ministry. She is also able to invite others to join her if she so chooses if she does comply. If she doesn't within the next schooling term, she will be forced alone, and her guardian will then be changed to one Albus Dumbledore, allowing her inheritance to remain intact."

I was seeing all-red at this, and so was my sister with both anger as well as the shock as the five now winced slightly at our outbursts. A charm was then placed on both of us to make us not speak anymore until it was lifted. And as sisters we pouted together and then sat back down. The two men and women looked amused slightly after hearing us rant for at least five or so minutes non-stop.

"I will release the silence charm right now if you comply to not yell anymore, is that clear?" Fudge stated/asked to me with a raised eyebrow. I looked to him with anger still in my eyes, but understood that there was a time to be angry, and a time to be better than the rest.

I then nodded to the Minister as he then released the charm from the both of us. Iris now stood up then and then stated loudly enough to hear, making papers to fly to the Minister himself stating with authority in her tone, "I have a cross-order number paper here along with signed papers from the Ministry of American Magic stating if this progresses, not only it would be considered an act of war, but of treason to our union from way back then. As well stating they are complete Americans; signed and everything else."

We all took notice that Minister Fudge paled slightly at this news from our lawyer, and quickly recovered as before he could say anything, the younger female whistled loudly looking at Iris, and stated in an English accent that was slightly French toned, "Mon Bien, that was some play at words. I agree with you on that one dear." The other four nodded as the Minster re-paled once more, but recovered again as he quickly banged his gavel as it was meant to shut people up now, which they did as he calmly stated to us, "If this is true, then I have no choice to comply. But there is also another paper here stating the enrollment made by James Charles Potter; which was also co-signed by Albus Dumbledore for her to go to Hogwarts when she reached the age of eleven, which Miss Potter did not. Therefore, we will allow her to go to Hogwarts for at least two years, but to mainly go back to the Academy afterwards if given a choice. Miss Potter will also be able to return to her home at any time, and not allowed to stay within the walls of Hogwarts. But for at least she has to stay the first year as such to the agreement. So we will dictate she will still be able to bring whatever she needs, and those she chooses to bring along with her, and if they are students, then they will be able to attend as well. If soul-bound mates or something to the like, they are forced to go along with it, no objections."

Before Iris can complaint with another paper she already had in her hands, he raised the gavel quickly, and slammed it down with his own magic, making so it must be done, otherwise consequences might happen to those involved. He then placed the gavel back near him as he also looked at the one last paper in front of him, making him curious as he then turned to look at me mostly with a raised an eyebrow, not knowing this at all.

This made me slightly nervous for some reason.

"According to this last document, there are quite a few things we can change to make it easier for you Miss Potter. It states that you also were born as a creature, yet not completely; But all human form, from a potion mishap stated by your biological father that happened before you were born, from your mother a year after; From your own magic. So therefore you must show us your true self, and since you don't need to use a wand, we will allow you to not use one at all while you be registered temporary for at least two years at Hogwarts, and even let you continue studying along with the new curriculum while there. We will also recommend or order you to get an inheritance test done since you are of age to receive one, along with those involved if they so choose. It must be done by the end of this week. And before you can object Miss Monroe, it is perfectly legal documentation since all the papers here are non-destructible, and perishable, so therefore nothing could be done."

Iris looked dejected as we then noticed her sitting down slowly; knowing it was both a losing-like-win for her career with us, especially this being her first case.

I now lightly gulped as the five expected me of something, and I looked to my family alongside looking at my girlfriends as they now sighed, and I nodded reluctantly. I now took my bracelet that contained my Disguise Charms, off, and I heard gasps come from the five people that were ordering me to do this, well mainly what the papers ordered me to do.

I was still myself, but they saw my pure-white gem on my forehead, along with my slightly lager-then-average wings; which grew recently after I turned fourteen, a few days after to at least to the width of a large golden eagle. After I checked them at a specialist we trusted, she stated the wings will be permanently like this, and for some reason I have regeneration abilities that allow me in case they are ripped off, or anything as such, to instantly grow back without casting said spells or potions down my throat. Yet I saw she had a knowing look in her eyes as if she kept more information away from us at that time. My skin, however, was formed around the top part of my wings, as a bat or dragon would; but from the top part to the end, they were scale-like feathers which were mostly rainbowed colored.

I looked to my family as they observed me with my true form showing.

I also I forgot to say I had pointed elf-like ears on my head as well since when I turned fourteen, changed from pony ears, into these.

It was complete silence at both ends; my family, girlfriends, and I in waiting from their reaction, and them giving their views to us. Finally after at least six minutes, the platinum haired woman spoke before the others did, stating in a mature, British accent with her hand to her chin in thought, "So I take it your parents were Illegal Animaguses I take it, from your form, Miss Potter?"

I turned now to my sister in confusion, but Selene since she reads as well as my other girlfriend, Hermione, slightly understood that term of the Judges words. Pinkie paled slightly at this, but quickly regained her color as she then told them honestly, rubbing the back of her head while nodding slightly to them, making them all look to her now, "I read her diary, and it did state they had reasons of not telling why they were not registered at all with your guy's Ministry, in the first place. Some of it had to deal with that Dark Lord that my mother defeated with the spell placed on my sister."

The entire council understood yet seemed slightly shocked at this minor information, yet had no choice but to keep it to themselves.

Fudge only nodded to my sibling's words since it was during war-time that happened, and if they had reasons; since those that were not registered were dead, they couldn't do anything about it, but to make it easier for the girl in question this trial is based on. Fudge simply nodded a yes in acceptance to himself and then turned back to me. He also now noticed my girlfriends also had the same type of bracelets on them. He then simply asked me, motioning to them now, "Since they have the same thing as you, they must remove them as well."

I quickly turned to them since they were worried now if they did take them off, they would be considered creatures to this place, but I simply smiled and placed both of my hands on each of their shoulders that I can easily touch, and softly stated to them ignoring the looks the five were making, "If I had to do this, then you two can as well, I think I can explain to them why, so please don't be scared My Moon and My Books."

They looked to each other and back to me with slightly brave faces as they slowly but surely, did the same thing I did. We all then heard gasps once more from the five as they finally saw their appearances as well.

Selene was like a older version of what she looked like in the dream, yet her wings were half-lengthened then mine when they flapped slightly after she revealed herself. She also still had that blue-like diamond based gem on her forehead, yet her figure was the same. Mia's however stunned them more as they knew who or what she might be related too, yet didn't say anything. She still looked like herself, yet her tail as well as cat-ears showed, as they matched her hair color, and recently when she also turned fourteen, Mia as strange as it sounds, gained a gem on her own forehead; which was a star that was orange in color. She also had claws instead of normal fingernails. But unlike most magical Neko's, she had no whiskers yet from one of our favorite Anime's we tend to watch sometimes, Naruto, she had his whisker marks embedded onto her cheeks.

Fudge was now stumped at this I can tell from looking at his face. It was an awkward tone and look Fudge used, seeing that my two girlfriends were also like me… well, sort of as he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Well, from what she clearly stated those two are soul-bounded to her, so the same rules apply to them… but they don't seemed to be all human." He stated to us at the end, making me and my girlfriends freeze slightly at those words, but then what he stated calmed us, somewhat, "if they accept the laws as we do, and from what I can tell they have complete control of themselves… they can be classed as humans as well." He smiled at this to himself, knowing he will be still Minister from this change of plans, made by Albus, none-the-less since he was the one to discover where the Girl-Who-Lived was. He slammed the gavel down hard, magic doing what it did before as he clearly said out loud, "Meeting adjourned."

After we left the place, since we wore our bracelets once again, we encountered the four Council Members or Judges once more, and they wanted to speak with us slightly, which made us look to them suspiciously, well mainly the adults.

I was mostly curious as we now entered a pub called the Leakey Cauldron and we also ordered only water since we didn't trust Brittan that much. We also were given a private booth since they were one of many Council Members that sad to say, also work at said Ministry at times.

After we sat down, the younger women grinned slightly in amusement as she now chuckled to herself, and then stated off the bat, "I can't believe how long you and your sister rattled like that in a case, like it was a common experience." My sister and I blushed since she was talking to me mainly, as I simply shrugged to her. We regained our looks as the bronze man looked to mainly my Brother-In-Law, Discord, and strangely sniffed the air. His eyes suddenly became slits as he clearly stated with a growl to it, "Seems we have a chaos entity among us fellow members."

Discord at this moment was slightly astonished this man could tell by sniffing the air just like that. The other three looked to him, and the pale guy looked to me silently with a look that was beginning to freak me out, and after a few minutes or so since the other adults were talking to each other, I blurted out loud, but not enough that the entire place would see us, "What's your problem dude? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Pinkie sweat dropped at this and so did the other adults that have known me. Knowing I don't like to be stared at a lot, even by boy's since I had a bad experience once with one boy I thought I liked when I was younger; since I thought I was attracted to both, before it turned out I like girls mainly.

He simply shrugged and then stated emotionlessly to us, with a small grin on his features in a dull tone, "It is true that you are unique among other things Miss Potter, but it failed to compare you meeting death at a young age... Twice I might add." Me and the others that know what he is implying froze slightly as the other three members of the Council looked at him weirdly, knowing he is weird, yet has unique traits that made him part of the British Council.

They gave us looks and well, let's say we spilled the beans since they seemed to be trust-worthy enough, and needless to say, they accepted what happened as well as some parts of our lives we told them, me especially. So they agreed to keep this information to mostly themselves, and only to tell those they truly trusted. Since we were still in the pub, the only ones left were the two males, and the other two females finally introduced themselves, the platinum blonde woman was Emily Frutone and the younger one was Amelia Hestros. After chatting friendly after at least twenty-five minutes, we said our goodbyes, and since we found out who the two males were from as well as their names, Morton Plagustien and Raven Hyperclaw, we then headed back to the Academy. Knowing this might be my last time here until school started as my sister dismissed us so she could talk to my other aunts and Twilight alone; her being serious this time about this.

Once I and my two girls came into my chambers, which was like a small library mixed with a room made for those that was interested with fiction and fantasy, we all sat on my bed in uncomfortable silence.

Eventually I started the conversation since we knew our lives might change after school term starts, "I think it's safe to say, at least we will have each other. Especially since I somehow feel something might happen to all of us at the place during that timeframe they gave us." They looked to me knowingly that when I stated or said something about my feelings; since mine is quite different then my sister's feelings, it's always true.

Selene then began to comment about something along from what I said, mainly looking at us both, "I think we might get an adventure like we wanted slightly doing this. I know you both agree as well?" We nodded in agreement to her since we always wanted to go somewhere that's different. The Academy here is alright, but someplace new might be interesting to do. Especially if we can hardly visit from time-to-time, at Equestria itself.

Mia then stated to us with a look, looking slightly serious also since she had her bracelet now off to show us her true self, her tail going slightly back and forth slowly, "I can safely say to that as well. But I feel like this might also be strange when we go to the school the way we are, which we're still plan on doing, right?" She asked us both, and then they both turned to me since I was mainly the voice for voting.

I nodded my head at her as we then began to discuss what we might expect, but little did we know that our plans might be slightly off if a meddling old headmaster has his ways with not only us, but what he plans for mainly me in the future... Or others besides him that is. As well as some unknown person that wants mainly me for some reason, unknown to us all.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV, at the outskirts of ruins near Scotland:**_

Inside the demolished ruins which appear to be at least a thousand or so years old, was a hidden cavern-like area which deep within, was a meeting taking place. Twelve people wearing pitch-black robes with a mask representing an animal of some-kind, were softly talking amongst each other as suddenly the wall next to their location a few feet away, slowly opened as a armored figure in pitch-black metal with a silver crown on the helm, infused in fact, came clanking into the chamber and sat on a thrown made of mythical creature-like bones fused with broken swords.

It then placed its gloved hands together looking at each and every one of the people it summoned as it then stated in an echoing-like deep tone of voice, much like a second voice co-existing along with the original, and a mature male voice stated to them all. "Welcome, Council of Darkness; My Masked Warriors. Let me tell you the main reason after so many years of having not contacted each other, the main reason as to why I am addressing you instead of my servant. It seems the opportunity as aroused enough for us to make our move once more, because she has been found at last."

The others looked to each other, and the one that had a feminine build with a dragon mask bowed to him and simply asked in a young women's voice, with a Texan accent, "My Lord. We never doubted you at all in your presence, but if it's true, the girl who is rumored to be of use to the door has surfaced truly?" The figure turned its head to her, and simply nodded and replied to her, "Yes, Dragon, we have found her at last. She was lost to us as an infant, but she recently stepped on the soil of this land, and I felt her power; Her true power in mere moments. She will be able to unlock the door for us when the time is right."

Then a voice was heard from the one who wore a snake mask, who bowed as well when Dragon arose to let him take her place to speak; since in his presence they must only do this to talk to him truly, "My Lord, we killed that one who served the created Dark Lord here on our land, a few weeks ago. Peter Pettigrew is good and dead since he was no longer of use to us, but I was also wondering... If you have a plan on obtaining the girl?" Snake then asked their master, who hummed slightly deep to himself in thought and simply nodded once more, looking to the two people that wore a stag and fox mask and ordered them, "Fox, Stag, you two are to keep an eye on the child, and if an opportunity arises, take it. If others are around, bring them as well. I don't want anything to interfere with our plans." The two mentioned bowed briefly before vanishing with dark-like vapor away to do so.

The others doing the same besides one last person who had a feminine build as well, wearing a raven mask as she simply asked him, with remorse in her young lady-like tone, which was British, and slightly shorter than the others, "My Lord, if we do this... Would I be able to-" He turned to her and simply nodded and gave her a secret order, which surprised her slightly, "You are freed of my service, but you must, as my last order: Stay near her, and be with her always; No matter what. Since I was foretold you are one of her soul-bonded, and part of this. I will as well as others deny your involvement with this."

She nodded and she then bowed and raised her mask to see her face, which was Egyptian, but her eyes were different. They were those of a dragon, like Smaug from the hobbit books and movies. her face was also feminine with a button nose, once she lowered her hood; she had red hair like flames, almost shoulder-length slightly as she bowed one last time. She smiled at him for real this time as he merely gave her a nod and stated to her one last time, "Go: Susan Bones-Calisto and do your task willingly, and be sure to remember, as your real father: To not mention us, only if you have no choice." She nodded as she then too vanished like the others, knowing her powers are now changed since he freed her of his service.

It was silent for a few moments as another figure showed out of the shadows within the chamber, and stared at him.

It was a person wearing a silver cloak mixed with black-runes all around it. He nodded at the entrance of the person as said cloaked person stated to the Shadow King, "Greetings Shadow King Malik, seems you have finally decided to let you daughter join her mate. But for what reason... Hmm?" The male asked in a deep, toned voice to the armored person. He looked at him once more, Malik's eyes were briefly glowing yellow slightly as Malik simply told him now, shrugging, "It was time, since the girl will be going to my daughters school for at least a few years, from what my spy stated to me secretly the Ministry forced her to. It also seems she already found her three of many soul-bounded mates. I just didn't want her near as she might sellout our plans to her mate when she does activate the bond with her."

The cloaked person nodded his head, his eyes glowing slightly a dark purple under his hood as he then stated to him, grinning slightly within the cloak, "Yes, and I believe I might be able to do something about this, well… mainly add on to what she might experience since the tournament your daughter told you was going on at that school anyways, along with the academy to boot." Malik nodded once more, and then told him, a smirk going on within his helm as his eyes glowed even more, "Yes, Grazer, Twin of Sombra, it will be interesting to see what you might add to that. For now, we must wait, and then the gate of darkness will be open, to free our goal as the demons of shadows will return." Then they both laughed wickedly as they also began to make plans.

Yet hidden from them, Malik's other associate from another type of an organization was cloaked in secrecy, observing this with a wicked sharp-teethed grin as he thought to himself, leaving quickly with no trace. _Things are slowly yet assumingly getting interesting in this worldly universe._

* * *

Well that was chapter one officially for this story, thought I add some flashback points of her life, well, some at least that might add on to the story so far. Also at the end with this Dark-like council, and Susan being the leader's daughter non-the-less? Well why not since she wasn't much done in all the books besides being killed in both books and movies by the death eaters. And yes I decided to make her father alive in this one, but in that way to make it interesting, since her father is like her, Egyptian a bit. So besides the death eaters, this council will have hidden abilities since mostly were found by him, since they are banished creatures from Equestria in fact and sealed away from the same location until he found them, and gained power as well. That will be more detailed slightly in future chapters.

Also I would like to state yes this chapter is either boring or slightly interesting depending on your views, but it will get even more interesting and slightly funny later on. So PSSD, I hope you like this chapter since you asked when it would be out, and it's out now (smile face insert here).

Also adding my female harry character being mainly interested in girls, and a mixed gender as well (fully functioning), well it has to do later on when she goes to do her inheritance test in the next chapter. I also decided to add Nightmare Moon, now known as Selene Eclipse into this story since she doesn't have main roles at all in the series for MLP: FIM series (except the very beginning, and near at some parts of the series seasons). So why not add her as a list of soul-bonded mates to her. And this fic like the others will mainly be rated T with some themes like blood, some things around the rating.

So here is some numbers:

Only number: The veil I decided to be made by my OC, Aeroza named after my account name to this site, is that he has truly lived a long, long time, like as old as our earth, several times over (see, told you very old). So yes I made it so he created it with certain, but hidden ways. It does magic, like being able to give those that sacrificed themselves for a child, even blood child or something like this a second or third chance on life, but altered slightly in species since they originally died as either of their original race or mainly human. As well as other things that might be important as well in this story.

So at the end of this story, or near the end, if it's alright I might do a sequel to this. Making it a crossover with Kingdom Hearts. But I plan on doing a chapter completion with my Jade Chan story, not ending it of course, but to keep it running since it's on the Saiyan world atm. I also will be near the end as well making them meet Aeroza, either that or have him write letters or something as such to them to either aid them or warn them only based on the world, since he also has the ability to enter altered reality based worlds on the same worlds (Confusing isn't it?).

Well, that's it now for guys until I decide to make another chapter to this story, so this is Aeroza, signing off… Peace-out dudes!


	3. Heritages, Zoos, and Dumbledorks Demise?

**Author's Announcement** :

This is chapter three of this story guys. So to let your guys know something: someone might be offed in this chapter as well. Also some interesting things might happen as well. I decided to place the demise of said person as a current event in the very beginning of this chapter. So basically most of the chapter might be about Hogwarts in normal POV for a bit before switching to Harleys at her location, getting ready. Also after I post this chapter I might work on another Lucy chapter, and then a Ranamon's little girl chapter. Probably post them at the same time, and then work on Jade Chan story as well. If you guys are wondering who I'm offing in this chapter, just read it to find out. It was suggestions from my co-author to do this, and I thought it might fit in this story as well. Since a new kind of threat is after our oc, Harley as well as death eaters. I might also add a hint of anther secret hidden threat as well from supposed dying person, as his last words being freed that is form their grip.

As I stated any death or any plot I make in this is completely, and slightly AU of the franchise a bit. So to also state as well, I and PSSD don't own any of the franchises we are using in this story plot or line. Just any oc's we can think up. So if you get mad at certain people dying or anything like this. I have plans on some of them as well, in future chapters. So yes things will get pretty interesting if you could understand it that is. Also I like to mention into the beginning, stag and fox are mentioned in this for the beginning. So this chapter might be a long one to boot for making-up for not writing this one a bit. Also to add to this, this might be slightly AU from the equestrian girls since I planned on Sunset Shimmer being placed at Hogwarts instead of canterlot high, and making her promoted thanks to her friend Tonks to history teacher. The others you may have to find out.

Also slight warning Some brief nudity mentioned, and some language

So without further-ado here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ / _**" Telepathy**_

"Talking"

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat or snake speak

Hidden Meanings in words

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/25/2018)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV, Hogwarts Headmaster/Mistress Quarters:**_

Two shady individuals that also wore a stag-like mask as well as a fox mask with cloaks on, were rummaging all throughout the office searching for anything they could find on the Girl-Who-Lived; since they were ordered to find anything out about her by any means necessary that is.

What they found shocked them at how dark the current Headmaster to the girl's future schooling really was: It was a carefully laid-out plan for the girl, throughout her entire life if she stayed in England or any other scenarios if see wasn't as well. They also found charms that were old that held spells for his loyalty, binding her magic, and anything else they were disgusted by.

The one in the fox mask, a female by the looks stated in a velvety-like voice yet a young women's who sounded to be in her early twenties or late teens, then stated to her companion now, "Stag, seems this old fool had planned out her life entirely so he could be famous even more. Even emerging after a Fake-Death-Sleep Spell, how priceless." Stag only nodded as he was rummaging still within the chambers for more things to look-up. The bird in the room; a phoenix named Fawkes that is, just let them both do as they wanted since the majestic bird finds it amusing at the least that Dumbledore might finally get caught entirely with his plans completely backfired.

The two even found some items that belonged to the child he stole that was from her family vault here in England; after obtaining enough power to do so, and they discreetly casted a timed charm for her to receive them back into her vaults, not knowing their master also wanted them for his own use. It also stated he mind-controlled certain staff, but allowed them to be kept aware after saying a single-yet-specific word he implanted on each one to do as they were told. But the half-goblin seemed to be immune to it for some reason, as well as the flying instructor.

Stag noticed something as he also then softly whistled, since he didn't speak much with him now gaining the attention of Fox, and she then headed over to see what he found. What he found made her own her eyes widened behind her mask, and was about to say something until a cough was heard then behind them.

They turned quickly as they both found an old man in strange-colored wizard robes with wire-framed glasses on his face, and a slightly long white beard that matched his hair as well, glaring at the two. They noticed unlike his normal eyes which were considered slightly famous for twinkling that he was mostly known for, they were now glowing amber-like. He then stated harshly to them, a white-like wand pointing at them as he also held a box from what appears to be a ring of some kind, "Who are you two, and what are you two doing in my chambers?" He questioned/stated to them.

They looked to each other before nodding, decided to play along before doing anything to see if he has any more information as such, and Fox then stood up slowly, since the wand was pointed to her at the moment; leaving Stag to look for a opening when a chance can be open to do so, "Well... Foolish, Old Dumble-Dork, we were just making sure your office was nice and tidy since we were hired by the governors to make sure Hogwarts was nice and also clean it when they visited this weekend."

The old man, Dumbledore that is, relaxed slightly but then gave a harsher glare at what she called him, and he then scoffed slightly as he then pointed the wand back at her again, making sure she didn't try anything as he then replied to that, "I knew they were coming this weekend, and I was already fully prepared for anything. But I know you two weren't hired to clean my office since it's a large mess." He was right about that since everything was messed up as they searched.

They both then sweat dropped at this, and quickly recovered as Fox then stated, making the old man raise an eyebrow as she also tilted her head slightly to the side, replying in a surgery-sweet voice, "Yes we weren't hired by them… But we were told to do something in case we were found out…" She trailed off as Stag unknowingly was behind the old fool, as Dumbledore now raised both eyebrows as he then asked her, "What were you told to do if you were found out?" Fox then gave him a wicked-like grin from behind the mask she wore, and as she removed her mask to make him look to her in shock at who she was truly and before he could also cast a spell on her, he was then stabbed by a dagger from Stag to his right side, making him groan in agony in small amounts.

To their surprise however, he didn't bleed out. Fox then replaced her mask as she then also nodded at Stag, knowing what kind of person they were dealing with at the moment. A mere puppet for a bigger game.

Fox grinned still behind her mask, knowing she and Stag could do anything they want to; now knowing he was a vessel to some kind of spirit or entity. She grabbed him by the neck as she once again looked to Stag briefly, and then back to the struggling old man who was astonished by her strength, "We were told to eliminate anyone who found out about us… By any means necessary." Dumbledore… or whoever possessed the old fool gulped slightly as she then casted a body-bind charm, and a levitating charm on him afterwards to make sure he didn't go anywhere at all from a smaller wand that was red as blood, yet had black vines as a design on most of the wand itself, and at the handle was a emerald tip for better gripping.

Fox looked to her companion to see he was for once, having fun out of this after being cooped-up back at their base for quite some time from the lack of missions from their lord, and asked him tilting her head at the levitating old man, "Should we extract the sprit from him, and then do anything we want, Stag." He paused, looked to the puppet, then back to her after deciding a few moments, and then shrugged saying something of a short sentence since he decided to talk this time, in a slightly young-yet-deep young man's voice that sounded English-Japanese mixed, "Knock yourself out. It's been a while since we did any assigned mission, Fox." She nodded as she now looked at the old man through her mask, and then casted a spell that was too quick to pronounce. The spirit was then extracted by him also screaming bloody murder.

They were glad they casted many charm-like wards that didn't produce sound outside of this office while searching.

Dumbledore then screamed once more as the entity was then saying random nonsense in a old language they couldn't describe as it was then sealed into a once clear crystal orb of some kind that was also at the same time, brought out from Stag's cloak, and then replaced the orb containing the spirit back into it. They took noticed that the old man sighed in relief, but then looked to them as their postures meant business as he now gulped slightly. Before he could say anything however, they human-transfigured him into a talking piece of drift-wood. Him as the object now landed on the floor with a slight thud.

The Headmaster then asked in a slightly squeaky voice to them, making them both blink twice behind their masks in astonishment, "Why did you turn me into a wood of some kind. I'm sure we could have worked something out for what you wanted?" Fox shrugged to herself at his question as she then casted a spell all around the office. Stag did the same, making it looking both nice and clean like it was before they messed it up, and placed actual blood on the carpet as well that was the old fools, from one of his plans to use a blood-magic-clone in case he did die.

Fox then grinned once they were done at the piece of wood before picking-up the wood that was Dumbledore.

Fox then tossed it slightly into the air briefly before catching it repeatedly as well, and then turned to her companion as she now asked him with a tilt to the head, "What should we do with this fool, Stag?" He was pondering once more, and then shrugged as he simply pointed to the fireplace that had the same kind of wood in it, but knowing the old man might be powerful, they had to do a downed-version of Fiendfire Spell on him if what Stag mentioned what he wanted to do to him. That made her grin even wider under the mask as she was about to place the wood down, the wood piece suddenly spoke once more in that voice, knowing what was to become of him, "Wait, wait, wait. I can give you anything you guys want from my stores here, in the office. Maybe something you wanted to know to spare me?"

She, Fox, inwardly laughed to herself yet kept a neutral form at this; at his attempts of bargaining with Fox also knowing now as she suddenly had a quick idea with this being slightly useful to them. Fox noticed Stag nodded his head in agreement to her, and she told a half-truth statement to the piece of wood, "Sure, we can change you back as well as spare ya... If you spill the beans on the Girl-Who-Lived. You see, our Lord wants to find out as much as we can about her, before reporting to him about the girl."

Dumbledore knew it was risky, but if it was for the 'Greater Good', then it might save his neck… so to speak.

The old fool then told them everything he currently knew about the girl, and they filed everything he said in their heads so they could review it in a pensive.

After he was finished he was surprised he was being carried to the Headmaster's Fireplace, and began to freak out at the moment, and before he could utter a word, he was then tossed into the pit, and the Fiendfire Spell which they altered for their use on outdoor missions was now used on him, and he screamed until it faded into nothing. They then disabled all the charms lastly since their task was done, so they wouldn't leave any trace of them being there.

Fox chuckled at this, and then turned to Stag who stood in a pose which made her look to him, and asked him confused a bit, "What?" He face-palmed her, and shrugged his head at her in disbelieve, before giving her a paper he pre-prepared for her to read for his words. She now took it and read the entire thing quickly, and then looked to him with a hidden smirk once more behind her mask, and then asked him looking at the paper that was now neatly piled on the desk, "You want us to leave the plans on the desk, and also copy them to take to the boss as well as ourselves?" He only nodded and she shrugged at the same time, doing the copy-spell on said papers, and transferred them into her cloak; hers for the boss while they keep any plans as well as some books he kept for themselves.

The two then heard a noise coming from behind the door; they quickly nodded to each other, and they then both vanished into a dark-like mist that was away from the office, and back to the lair.

It was an old-looking woman who still had brown-colored hair that opened the chamber door, and she had a somewhat stern look on her face, she also worn glasses as she carried papers to give to the Headmaster of this school. She seems older than what she appears to be, but she is in fact at least fifty-two years old. She also wore a red and yellow-like robe since she was a witch that ran the Gryffindor house as well as a being the Deputy Headmistress. This was Professor Minerva McGonagall. Transfiguration Teacher to the school. And she froze slightly at the amount of fresh blood that was on the floor. She then did what any female would do if they encounter a situation without knowing what happened with blood involved, she screamed.

Few hours later, the Brittish Ministry got involved as they took the sample of blood and it was then confirmed it was the Headmaster's. It meant he was murdered and his body was gone, making it seem they didn't want to leave it behind for some reason. But they were shocked at the papers that were on the desk, in his writing non-the-less. So an investigation went throughout the school and it as true as they casted a spell on each staff member. They did have a specific catch-word programed into their minds to make them listen to him by any means.

When they were told of this, they were very mad, but it seemed from his notes he had help with the Divination Teacher to do this, and even though she didn't want to until he did it to her as well. So she was placed as an innocent involved at all of this.

The board were shocked as well, but they had no choice but to sack the current professors that were spelled, except the ones declared innocent, but left them a sign until they could get someone else to take their places. They decided the staff would remain teaching until further notice, and then had to train the new teachers as well to do their jobs. But this left with one current predicament: who should they get to replace the current deceased one? They couldn't promote the Deputy that's being sacked from them to Headmistress, so they need to find someone to fill the place themselves. And the only way to do that was to petition it throughout the Ministry, and keep it hushed as well from outside countries.

So said school board also looked to the highest grading in case they decided on a current student body, since it has indeed happened before back in the year 1932 before the boy was then killed by an assassin for unknown reasons. It was then confirmed only one candidate was able to fill that position for this, and she was a Metamorph to boot as well. She was also a descendant of the Black family, but she was banished from said tree along with her mother Andromeda Black; who is now known as Andromeda Tonks thanks to her marrying someone they didn't want her to, a muggle by the name of Edward Tonks who moved to England when he was little from America.

Once she was summoned to the board, she was nervous as any teen could be, but was then shocked to find out she was a sure-in candidate to be placed as Headmistress of Hogwarts. She did anything like all others that received shocking news, well mostly anyone does, which is rare for her. She fainted on the spot and when she recovered, she thought they were joking around with her, but they were serious as they then showed her the ropes, so to speak for at least three days in total.

So now running the school is Nymphadora Tonks (Nym or Dora Tonks).

She changed a few things she thought might improve the school as adding some muggle sports to the system, and tournaments for Wizard Chess or anything like that on each month for students. She also made sure to update the Muggle Studies to the current times, since she knew it was lacking badly thanks to the old fool.

She even kicked the old History Professor out of the classroom; which was a ghost for Merlin's sake, and replaced him to her one true friend from Ravenclaw, Sunset Harlequin Shimmer, who was also an outcast back at her home; in her old town she moved from before Hogwarts when she was sorted, surprisingly instated her as the Ward of Hogwarts; making her have a permanent place for her to live in, which she quickly accepted of course. Also this was making Sunset the first ever early-aged teacher in Hogwarts history at being fourteen; of being a teacher her age at all.

Dora also changed the one women's class to a free room for students to use, and felt bad for her as she then decided to give her a cottage near the school to stay at the grounds still, which she got hugged by her as well as thanked for. She even let Madam Hooch stay on the grounds as well, since the announcement she got evicted from her old home, especially since she wasn't one of the mind-altered teachers that the old fool used. She even thought of a year after she might change the train station, and maybe make it larger for more students to easily get on and off the Hogwarts Express.

So at this moment, Dora Tonks, was looking through the papers, and since she couldn't change the papers for the Tri-Wizard Tournament at all to not be at her school… strange as it sounds to her, she could only enforce it slightly by asking the Ministry to add some Auror's to the school during that time for protection of the crowd and students. They acknowledged her request and also sent her a few of them.

So at this moment, she also noticed some papers stating that for at least two years or so, the Girl-Who-Lived was to be placed at Hogwarts, or she would lose her inheritance here in England to ancestry based families that might be related to her, which sad as it says from this, her included to do so. But she was glad the current guardian that was listed, Dumbledore, was gone (This took place a day after Harley received the order to be at Hogwarts and the meeting, so they don't know it yet, but will soon). Dora sighed as she knew she might be able to meet her cousin now at least. She might make things interesting for her stay here, but she couldn't help but feel like this year as so on with her might be both frightening, and somewhat exciting for the school.

Tonks then decided to write a letter for her, and when she did, she sent it to the Ministry since she found out she was in America the entire time.

Dumbledore's previous familiar, which became hers when they first encountered each other, cooed as it then landed on her left-shoulder, nibbling her hair making her chuckle slightly as Dora also responded softly, petting the bird's head gently as well, "Fawkes. I think this might be interesting time for us." The bird trilled in agreement as she went back to grading more papers to her growing ire as this was part of being in this position that is.

* * *

 _ **Deadline; two days before going to Hogwarts, and Academy moves in as well for event, Harley's POV:**_

I was a little happier knowing Dumbledore was gone now, knowing he was somehow dead... which felt right to me, for some reason.

I was still packing since I had no choice at the moment of where I ended up, and so did My Books and My Moon doing the same. I noticed I had to get new clothes as well as a bra since my form changed slightly, after a few weeks. I was now at least a cup size or almost a couple sizes bigger than my two girlfriends and had more muscles mixed with my curves now from all the exercising I do for my dance classes, which I hope I could still take as it was getting harder to do so, for some reason. But I always tend to wear comfort-like gothic clothes most of the time... except when we go to events or outings. So a few moments ago all my clothes were charmed thanks to my Brother-In-Law; being the chaos person he was, enchanted them to make all of them grow when I do, and to stay that way unless I give any of them away, and they did the very same thing to other Academy students as well after hearing about it.

I was even surprised as my sister was, that we had a cousin running the school now and the teachers were only there until new ones would take their places, either temporary or permanent. But they were ordered to teach the others new teachers taking their classes as well when they do get new ones.

We also sent a recrimination to the school for my aunts, and they sent us back papers for them to study as well as to see if they could handle the tasks, and it turned out it was easy for them to do. Of course we sent them back the following day. Needless to say my aunts are coming with us as well as the entire school since the Academy was invited as part of the Tournament, which my cousin Dora stated she couldn't override from.

I was now wearing a gothic-like shirt and pants that matched my eye-color, and since I was naturally beautiful from what my sister and aunts say, I didn't wear it at all; make-up that is, including gothic makeup yet I; despite what they say, think I wasn't anything as such, a beautiful girl. My belt, however, was silver-colored though with a star in the front as I also had a gold-colored choke-collar around my neck, and it had small studded silver beads all around it. At each crevice from the beads were runes, different ones I imprinted into them for many things which I can't describe at the moment for now as I was great at not only runes, but charms. I also grew a few inches as well thanks to the inheritance I received from my dad's side of the family, as I was now at least 5'7 in height, and my body is getting prepared for it since I was also surprised by that as well. I also wore silver and green mixed colored sneakers without any shoelaces on them, only clip-ons. I also wore a gold bracelet on my left wrist that looked to be Egyptian of some sort but was an object that called to me from the vault I and my sister visited a few days ago from the branch in England, ran by the goblins.

That was quite interesting as I stopped to ponder it for a moment since that's how we mainly found out from my dad's side of the family's heritage slightly. I than begin brushing my shoulder-length hair while doing so at my room's mirror as I remembered back now.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start)**

* * *

My sister and I were in Diagon Ally, in England that is, to see the British Branch to the goblin bank.

I was dressed in a fancy outfit, though it was more of my own tastes. I wore a green dress shirt with black fashion pants that were comfy, and business flats which also matched my green shirt, and my hair was placed into a ponytail with a silver hand band to hold it in.

Pinkie however wore a formal dress shirt that fitted her old mark, which she told me when I was old enough to know, and had the symbol on the left-breast part of it. She also wore dark-pink dress-pants with medium-heels since she doesn't like to increase her height enough so that in case Pinkie can run if there was trouble. She also wore her hair like mine, in a ponytail for once.

I turned to her as we were almost there, trying to avoid the crowd since I didn't want them to know I was here early then I should be for Hogwarts that is, and asked her with confusion on my face, "Pinkie, if we needed to find something out... Why not be at the American version of the goblin bank?" She looked to me briefly as we were still walking to Gringots to which was a few feet away and then also answered me shortly, but kindly as well, "Well, some stuff from our Branch won't mention what this one does. In fact... I bet we can find out why you have been not only growing so much, but slightly changing more than normal with your magic. I know Twilight stated you might have been getting something from your dad's side of the family, but I don't know what it might be."

I then playfully huffed as I in secret, quickly thought that wasn't a good enough answer yet that left me satisfied... somewhat as we then entered the bank. I noticed it was mostly empty which was unusual for once, and only a few bank-goblin tellers were maintaining their posts. We then approached the very first one, and the goblin noticed us and then somehow recognized my sister from what I saw on his goblin face.

"Greetings Ms. Evans, its been a while has it not?" The goblin stated to my sister in a smirk, and she then replied making me turn to her as Pinkie simply smiled at him, giving him a salute to which he chuckled at, "Yeppers! It has been a while Grippy. We were told to come and see you guys as soon as we can since it involves my sister here." Pinkie motioned to me with two fingers pointing from above my head, making me confused and at the same time, face-palmed myself to her antics.

The goblin chortled slightly as he had a smirk on his face still as he then came down, and motioned us to follow him and we did, making me wonder how she knew him in the first place. We eventually after a few minutes or so, came to a door from the long hallway-like area he lead us to, and it said Director/King's door. That made me confused as I was about to ask, before he opened the door, and my sister simply shoved me inside as I complained to her about shoving me again. Griphook closed the door behind us, and it automatically locked itself so no-one could interrupt our meeting with whoever the person that works in this room, does.

I noticed a slightly bigger goblin that wore warrior-like amour mixed with a business suite of some kind grinned at my sister's antics over me, making me huff small as he turned to my look and back to my sister's, and motioned for us to sit in the comfy lounge chairs he has in front of his desk. We did that and as I sat down, I blushed as a farting sound came from me.

I turned to her with a red face now as she began laughing hard at me, getting the object which I hated mostly from under me, and the two goblins did as well, making me blush even redder in the face as I complained to her, "Pinkkkieeee… Do you always have to place a whoopee cushion anytime you find a good chance to?" She laughed smaller now with her calmed somewhat, and then nodded quickly with her tongue out as my sister also stated with a loud popping sound from the word, "Yup."

I then sighed to myself then as I looked to the goblin, and she finally after calming down now as she looked to him to, and he simply grinned and stated to us, "It was never dull anytime you visited Ms. Evans-Zalvon." Pinkie only agreed with a smile on her face. He simply nodded as well as shrugged as the King then leaned into his office chair, and clasped his hands together as he now asked the both of us, "What could Gringotts do for you today?"

We told him a few minutes what we were mainly here for thanks to the Ministry involving me being here for two years or so when school term starts, as well as something else, which he took noticed from my figure, and simply hummed to himself. He then nodded as he motioned Griphook to him, and simply ordered him kindly, which surprised me that goblins can order like that. Must be old friends or something. "Griphook, get the Heritage Parchment for Miss Potter here. We need to find out why she looks more then she should."

I tilted my head in confusion at his words now, and then looked to Pinkie as I also whispered at the same time; as Griphook began to rummage from the one of many dozen of wall-like drawers this room has besides each wall, except the door behind us, " _What does he mean sis? More than she should?_ " My sister shrugged slightly and then whispered back to me as it looked like Griphook finished looking for it, and was now heading to the Director Goblin since this room was about the size of a school gymnasium slightly, " _I don't know what it is either, but I think I secretly did that kind of test when I first showed up here. Not too sure._ " I looked to her, then straightened back up in my chair as my bra rubbed me slightly, as Discord's Magic has yet to take effect from earlier, to when I asked him to enchant all my clothing.

The bigger goblin then took the parchment from Griphook, and unfolded it to be a blank one, making me confused at this. He noticed my look and calmly explained it to me.

It turns out that this parchment is supposed to be blank for a reason until I add a few drops of my own blood onto the parchment, since it updates automatically, and also charmed to never be destroyed by any means at all. It would also be able to place that into my personal file for my two families; the Evans and Potters, for historic purposes. Now after explaining it to me only once, but three times to my sister who I noticed like usual, already knew it, but wanted to amuse herself by having him repeat the process which took nearly an hour to do, and then told us, motioning my left-hand, "Now for us to activate you heritage: We need three drops of blood from the middle part of the hand with our special dagger, which heals after it does its task."

I complied as he brought a black-looking dagger which seemed both sharp and also dull at the same time, with runes etched on both sides of it, and the handle was mixed with both gold and silver metal.

I then winced slightly as my own blood began to flow with only three drops onto the middle of the opened parchment. Then I felt my hand completely heal up with no scar at all being left behind.

We all looked at it now to see it quickly flash and then the parchment was quickly filled with many details as he picked it up, and he seemed to be intrigued by the results, and after a few minutes of reading it, and saw both of our expectant faces, he simply smirked as the King then handed it to me without words, and I began to read it as well.

I was clearly shocked what it said and so was Pinkie, since she leaned over to see what they were as well; as the wording was blood-red since my blood was making the information show.

 **'Harley** **Lana-Luan** **Potter-Pie' Heritage Parchment/Information:**

 **From Mother's Side; Liliana "Lily" Maria Evans-Potter**

 **Siren Heritage from the unknown world (100% blocked)**

 **Edict Memory (90% blocked)**

 **Natural Charms (89% blocked)**

 **Natural Potions (90% blocked)**

 **Natural Beast-Speak (Unblocked, but only 50%)**

 **Familiar Bonds (100% blocked)**

 **Soul-Bonds (Fully unblocked, was 100%)**

 **Humanoid Alicornain Form (Not able to block, Permanent from mother's use of Illegal Animagus Potion while pregnant)**

 **All blocks done by both Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasly (Without Knowledge, but helped after a bribe)**

 **Artifacts from Evans Clan:**

 **Necklace of Anubis (Stolen and kept by Albus Dumbledore, Returned by unknown means to vault)**

 **Protection Earrings (Costumed-made by Mother for Harley, stolen and kept by Albus Dumbledore and Returned by unknown means to vault)**

 **Slytherin's Locket (Stolen few decades ago, Horocrox made By Tom Riddle Jr.)**

 **Ancestry for Vault use and Recording Information:**

 **Merlin Emrys**

 **Morgana Le Fay-Emrys**

 **Salizar Slytherin**

 **Creature Heritage from Mother Side**

 **Siren (From unknown world, Seventh Generation Existence)**

 **From Father's side; Lord James Charles Potter:**

 **Natural Arithamancy and Runes (67% blocked)**

 **Chaos Magic and Balanced Magic (99% blocked, then unblocked for 50%)**

 **Natural Legimancy (100% blocked)**

 **Natural Occumancly (90% blocked)**

 **Natural Wandless Magic (All Purpose Use) (100% blocked then changed to unblocked after transfusion of blood from sister from illness)**

 **Creature Heritage from Father's Side**

 **Chaos Dragon (Ten Generations Ago, continued) (90% blocked)**

 **Balance Twilight Phoenix (Same timeframe as Chaos Dragon Species) (90% blocked)**

 **Amazonian Heritage (Sixth generation from Grandmother Ancestry) (65% blocked, then unblocked fully after magical outburst, from fear)(Not known, current Ancestor still lives)**

 **Artifacts from Potter Line**

 **Cloak of Invisibility (Ancient heir-loom, stolen and kept by Albus Dumbledore to give at Christmas at Hogwarts, Returned to vault by unknown means)**

 **Crown of Ravenclaw (Hidden within Hogwarts, used as Horocrox by Tom Riddle Jr.)**

 **Sword of Gryphindor (Has earned to wield it, lost at this point of time)**

 **Millennium Bracelet (Within Family Vault) (Crafted by unknown, arrived from other world and also at least 3,000 years old)**

 **Potter Family Library (Placed within vault from war, full access requested by both parents to Harley, by request)**

 **Ancestry Line from Father's Side**

 **Peverell**

 **Amazonian Heritage**

 **Godric Gryphindor**

 **Helena Hufflpuff**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw**

 **Charms, Potions and such placed on Subject**

 **Gender-Change Potion (Female) (Used on the Subject by James Charles Potter, unblocked when unblocked by sister's magical transfer of blood)**

 **Loyalty Charms (75%, was removed after dying; d** **eath of Albus Dumbledore**

 **Compulsion Charms (Charmed to only her soul bounded, 100% removed after Blood Transfusion and unlocked by sister)**

 **Illegal Marriage Contract performed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasly, for youngest son, Ronald Billus Weasley, for marriage at age. (Terminated from transfusion of magical with blood by sister)**

 **Wand crafted by use of selected materials (Albus Dumbledore) (Destroyed within maker's home after having magic for wandless unlocked)**

 **Slavery Contract to Ronald Billus Weasly (At age, terminated after unblocking 100% Amazonian Heritage and also Death of Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Horocrox (Created by demise of Mother from Tom Riddle Jr.)(Destroyed by unknown means naturally)**

 **Magical Core Blocked (90%, then lowered to 75% after Blood Transfusion from Pinkie Maria Evans-Pie-Zalvon)**

 **All blocking on Father's side has been done by one Albus Dumbledore**

 **Other inheritances not induced by Blood Family**

 **Black (Performed by ceremony by Sirius Black; Godfather to Subject)**

To say I was shocked, well it was a statement as well to my sister. I also read on more as I discovered I own a few buildings located around the planet, and in fact one of them was the… "Potter Manor?" I questioned the Chief Goblin, who confirmed me on this and only nodded as well as stated business like from his voice, "Yes, Potter Manor is one of the oldest places that was built in England a few centuries or so ago when the Potter Line came to live here. I'm surprised you don't know this my dear, since you're now Lady Potter by default from your father's side. Also since your both seemed to be curious as well, you cannot be able to claim your ring inheritance until your officially Fifteen, or Emancipated."

I looked to Pinkie; shock still on my face as she then turned to the goblin, with a look of concern on her face as my sibling also asked worriedly to him, making him look to her in the process, "Ragnarok, can you unblock all the blocks from her, please?" He had a serious look on his face from that, and firmly nodded. He then pulled a rope that was beside him and within a few moments, three goblins in what appeared to be healer robes that were white mainly on two of them, and one was plated as a guard I suppose. The two healers took one look at me and quickly gasped as they were talking in their language to their King, I guessed.

I didn't know what was going on, one moment I was in the chair, and the next I was being escorted out of his office right away and into a stone-like chamber of some kind with a alter in the middle of a separate room.

Pinkie looked worried about this and I from this room we were nearby, but Ragnorok stated to us gently in every goblin way as possible, mainly to me as he noticed I was both scared as well as nervous at to what was currently happening. "This is only a chamber to which we do the removal of cursed objects we were told to keep from our clients, or some other things, as well as unblocking any blocks that hasn't been unblocked yet." I understood it slightly, but my sister looked to be at least confused at his terms.

The two healers then pointed to me, and then to the altar in their language which was a long one. I looked to Ragnorok, who is the Director/King as he now laughed somewhat nervously, making me raise an eyebrow at him, and making my sister also curious as well from her current look to him. "They stated to strip down to nothing, and lay on your back on top of the alter in order to do this."

I blushed scarlet red on both my cheeks now as my sister looked to the two goblins in shock, and a weird glint in her eyes and before she could say anything, Ragnorok quickly stated to her, making us calm somewhat from his quick response, "It's part of the process," he began to explain to us quickly noticing the impatient looks on the two healers that came with us into the room, and the room filling with other goblins that looked to be curse breakers and dispellers, "Last ten years ago, a young man was blocked severely and we didn't know it at the time while doing this, and he decided for himself to keep his clothes on. Let's just say from his magical outburst, he lost them entirely and was nude with nothing to change into, except some dresses that were in his vault from his mother's side of the family. His curse that was placed on him by a spell was removed though." I and Pinkie stifled our laughter, along with Griphook, since he seemed to have been there, by the looks the two goblin healers gave us.

I sighed as I then followed them, along with Pinkie who was stopped quickly by the two healers. They spoke slightly to their leader, who frowned at this and then sighed as he turned to my sister, making me wonder what was up. Including my sister as she was both confused and wondered why she can't go with. "They said it's dangerous for you to be inside when she goes Mrs. Evans-Zalvon. It might harm or kill you if you go in with her, since they are going to remove that taint which is still on the scar still, and in her magic as well. They said that even though it was removed, it can and will re-manifest itself once more after a few years or so during this time. So in other wards: I think you sister here would not like to see her only family member she loves or knows, die."

Pinkie then looked to me to see he was right, as I had a horrified expression on my face from his own words, and she quickly hugged me and then also whispered into my ear while at the same time, my sister was brushing my long hair gently with her hands, " _I_ _f they are right Harley-Bear, then I need to stay out and just simply wait for you to get done. It even terrifies me if I lost you as well._ " I nodded with slight tears in my eyes as we were forcibly pulled apart now, and she brushed them away as the two healers had enough, and took me away from my sister since me and her were having a slight bonding over this, and I began shouting in protest.

The doors that lead to the chamber slammed on my sister's face. Well from what she told me they slammed in front of her at least.

I didn't remember much after that.

But from what Pinkie then explained to me, my older sister heard me cry in both pain and agony, and couldn't do a thing to stop it even though she wanted to. I also from what she felt had many outbursts of my magic, including from what the healers and curse-breakers told Ragnorok to her since I passed out during the middle of it, that they removed all the taint from the leftover Horocrox from me, and place it into a pig which they slaughtered, and burned the remains.

Of course when I woke up I was completely nude, and blushed as I discovered I was shaved down below, and from what they told me I was going to only have hair on the top of my head, and nowhere else my entire life, as well as a few things once I was situated for a meeting once more the next day with Ragnorok, since I was tired as hell; so to speak.

It was indeed the next day we found out why I was like this mostly. "It seems we discovered why your body is going through the way it is, and its thanks to the combination of you being a hermaphrodite; A truly functioning one, and your Amazonian Heritage from the blood-work we did Miss Potter." I sighed slightly in both relief, and a mixture of concern mixed with worry while I then also asked him, since Pinkie was only observing until the right moment to ask her questions since we still wore the same outfit as yesterday to this meeting, "So what your saying Jeff, is that because of what gender I truly am, mixed with my other heritages mixed in, my body is forcing me to be like this?"

He only nodded in response yet was secretly surprised at what I called him like my elder sister; which I shrugged sheepishly for, and also bluntly stated to ignore that part to me since he was also looking at the blood-work; since it now was also added to my medical file for hospitals to check, "Yes, and it turns out your height when your reach your adulthood will be at least seven feet to seven foot one evenly in height, and you might be like that of a Goddess, body-wise; So to speak when you reach that stage within a year, permanently I might add. But from other developments, we aren't sure of that Miss Potter, but know this," he now began to give me a smirk as he then finished his sentence, "You might want to wear more clothes fitted to that height alongside more... personal items in the future. As like I said, you will be a thing of exotic beauty in the near future."

I now groaned as Pinkie now only blushed, but she then playfully glared at the King Goblin as he only chuckled from her look to him. He then placed the results down.

I then sighed once more, knowing I might be taller than my girlfriends/mates or anyone at that, which to me is slightly discouraging as in the future it might be causing some future problems. Pinkie chose that time to not only place a hand on my shoulder in comfort, but ask her questions.

Needless to say the visit was a success as well as now detailing what will happen at Hogwarts for me and my girlfriends. But then I was curious about that one item, which I felt I need to get for some reason, the bracelet mostly. I asked them if I could go visit my vault for said item, and they let me. I was curious most of the time for some reason as the one paper said it was in my vault yet the sudden urge to get it wasn't until I was unblocked.

Pinkie said I could go to the vault by myself since she didn't like the carts very well, unless my sibling has to go onto one with little to no choice, so I did. Before I went I was comforted by Pinkie slightly in small amounts as well.

When I got there within three minutes of speed traveling, which I was shouting in joy over, and making the cart goblin grin at this as well; finding it felt amusing to him, we came to a stop at my family vault for the Potters. It turned out I had to only place my hand since they from a century ago, decided feeling blood go into the door was enough, and helped with the goblins to make it so a blood-family member that's descendant to the Potter Line, just simply had to place their hand on the door, and it will open for them.

Once inside I got the item and place it on my right-arm, and since I wanted to take it off to show Pinkie, it couldn't from my many attempts which surprised me as the goblin laughed for quite some time at my antics. Eventually we met back with my sister and Griphook who was surprised that the bracelet accepted me, and I asked him why, and he simply stated to us in both amusement as he also noticed I tried to take it off earlier, and business like as well, "Once it chooses a person to wear it, it never removes itself. In fact your ancestor and previous wearer, Lena-Maria Potter wore that same bracelet, and did many wonderful, yet powerful things that those might have considered... otherworldly I might add." Needless to say we were somewhat shocked by that information from the past, and eventually we left the bank to do some minor shopping before heading back home, to the Academy.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

I flinched as I felt minor growing pains again, and summoned from my wandless magic; in which after a few weeks of retraining with my brother Discord, I got it back up to top shape, and summoned some pills that were prescribed to me by a medical witch after we left to the advice of the Director; for when I expect them. I took only one, and gulped it down as it tasted sweet when doing so, like Aunt Applejack's famous pies she makes back at her home. Then the pain was now subdued, but only a little.

I then began to pack once more as my door was then lightly knocked as I heard my sister ask me through the other side, "Hey Harley-Bear it's me Pinkie. Aunt Twilight and your Aunt Applejack are with me right now, so can we come inside to talk?" I shrugged as my pet snake, a hybrid of a pure Basilisk and a very rare but rarely heard of dragon, an Astral Drake(1), came out from under my bed as she then settled on my shoulders.

She was at least seven feet long, and when she stood, would be up to my stomach from her normal size. Right now though she is the size of a rattlesnake at the moment, curling around my neck and her extra appendages was brushing my hair slightly which I giggled from her doing that. She has appendages that resembled that one legendary Pokémon named Rayquaza, but has five fingers like a human would with small claws, and she had a Basilisk-like head with eyes that didn't petrify at all with a small crystal-like horn on her forehead, but is unique non-the-less as they were my eye color; her eyes that is. Her scaly skin was all silver, with gold-like lines from the top of her head, all the way down to her tail, also in the middle of her torso-like chest, was a pure-white orb that glowed slightly in the dark, or when she uses her own magic. She also had small wings at the moment, but when she is normal or in her large form, she has a wing-scale of a eagle in normal, and a dragon in large. They were a mixture of being webbed, and slightly see-through.

I named her Adelina; Dina for short since she was one of my Familiars who has been searching for me this entire time. Let's say the encounter was amusing as such and leave it at that.

"Sure Pinkie, you guys can come in, I was just finishing my packing for our trip to Hogwarts!" I shouted to them as I finished what I was doing. They all came into my room and my sister was wearing what she wore to the meeting with Gringotts that day, but my two aunts where wearing different clothing( except my Aunt Applejack still wore her cowgirl hat on her head.

Aunt Twilight wore a casual dress shirt which means for both business and comfort, and casual blue-jeans with her favorite purple belt around her waist. She also still had the red ribbon around her neck as well. She said she was going to be placed at the Embassy for our Academy, and to make sure the Tournament goes smoothly as it should.

Aunt Applejack; as I stated a bit ago, always wears that hat, but her hair is in two ponytails right now, and she is currently dressed as a fractionized cowgirl, since she had help with Aunt Rarity. Her outfit looked sort-of like she usually wears when she comes to our world (Teen Version, but made for adults from Equestrian Girls Movies). She is also wearing a skirt on top of her blue jeans; which were slightly ripped partially on the left knee, and her shirt was opened somewhat to her embarrassment a little to show off her chest that was at least a good size for her human form.

In secret; to the ire of my Aunt Twilight though, she was able to somehow break the spell to allow my other aunts; besides herself, to be at least in their twenties in real age, like Pinkie. But in secret she also done-so to herself; something along with my aunts, something I and the others wouldn't find-out till later on.

Though it was a surprise, Aunt Applejack is replacing the professor named Slughorn as the Potions Teacher at Hogwarts, while I'm there.

Even my Aunt Fluttershy got a position there as well as being the new nurse there, but she wanted to be trained slightly before completely taking over the position. To add to our list of surprises, the nurse from there is transferring to us, as a Head Nurse for the Academy since Fluttershy will come as well; we were also told, that other teachers would replace them as such from them teaching them. Its also slightly amusing if you think about it.

I even met my Aunt's friend/enemy no-more pony from the town they stayed at, Ponyville; if I remember right, was coming along with us as the new Transfiguration Teacher. Her name was Trixie, and she told us she was permanently staying as such.

They then greeted me with warm smiles as they saw how calm, yet nervous I was. Aunt Applejack then came up to me and also gave me a slight tight hug like she always does, and I grinned at this as she then pulled away and also replied kindly, in her accented tone from Texas, "Ya don't need to be scared Sugahcube, everything is going to work out just fine from here on out when we get to that Hogwarts place." I smiled at that but unknown to us, Pinkie had wide eyes as she quickly felt a slight headache and knew this might mean slight trouble in some future event. But she also shook it off for now as her senses would pick out when it might happen for her to tell.

I replied to not only my Aunt, but to all three of them since the others are busy getting around for the trip, and meeting us at the checkpoint in Diagon Alley, "Well, I might be nervous, but I'm excited as well. I'm just glad the entire school is going this year so that way I don't have to be that nervous all the time." They gave me smiles, and Pinkie's, I didn't notice this time was both real and also forced; as the headache she had was now subsiding.

Aunt Twilight then looked to the clock, and then noticed quickly what time it was and had wide-eyes as she also quickly blurted out, making us panic slightly in response, "Horseapples, we need to get going or we might be late!" We quickly got everything we needed, and used the Portkey I received from the Ministry to our checkpoint with my other aunts.

When we arrived I began to go to a bush within moments as we arrived near one, and then puked from what I ate for breakfast, and Pinkie just came up behind me and began to do small circles around my back.

For some reason, any kind of transportation besides Chaos or Balance ones, I easily get sick over for a brief moment of time.

I gave my sister a small smile as I wiped my mouth with my bare arm, and we went over to meet with the others; who gave me a look at my reaction once more, knowing it might have happened anyways, but smiled at me afterward. My Brother-In-Law and my niece were already out in Diagon Alley doing some shopping and also hanging out since last time it was my sister and her, so we didn't meet them at the point.

Aunt Rarity and Fluttershy had the same, yet different types of outfits today. Aunt Rarity like Fluttershy wore a dress that showed their curves slightly, and their hairs were braided to go down their shoulders. Aunt Rarity had her Cutie Mark placed on the left-side of her own dress, in plenty of diamond-like imprints. And she also wore a silver necklace to go with her outfit as well as casual jeans that matched the violet colored dress.

Aunt Fluttershy's dress was the same but with her mark that were butterflies instead, but on the right side of her dress she also wore a golden necklace. Her dress was pink though and her casual jeans were lilac colored. They also both wore the same shoes surprisingly that were formal shoes, and they were white colored. They also had the same size in height, and curves, which was average.

Aunt Rainbow Dash however, had her hair like always, but she wore a mixture of a tomboy outfit for adult females mixed with a formal outfit as well. Her shirt was a dress shirt with her imprint on the front of her own Cutie Mark when she was home. Including that she had a athletic build with a modest sized chest as she also wore a black-silver studded leather vest; with golden zippers, and it was opened slightly since her chest showed as such to her dismay. She also wore a regular blue leather belt as well as casual blue jeans that were slightly ripped on the right knee and near the left calf. She also wore formal-like blue sneakers with a thunderbolt imprint on both sides of the shoes.

I noticed Aunt Rainbow Dash was looking lovingly back to my Aunt Fluttershy, as she did to her, which I was happy for.

My two aunts fell in love in a strange way, and from then on they were able to get married by Aunt Twilight, but while I was young they didn't have the way to make kids. Aunt Twilight made them a potion she accidentally discovered to help them with that since they kept looking at families with their own kids back home, and eventually, later on, I had a cousin by the name of Jasmine, AKA, Harmony, as she likes to be called. They also tried once more since my cousin is back at their world at the moment, getting ready to come back to my world to stay for while for my schooling, and they are expecting another little girl soon, but not yet, since this time it was Aunt Fluttershy who is carrying the baby. She was only three months along of course yet it showed more then it should from our viewpoints.

They greeted us with warm smiles now as I then also settled down from puking slightly, and my Aunt Rainbow Dash simply smirked. She then now responded to my state as well, crossing her arms in amusement in her rough-like young women's voice, with a hint of humor in it this time, "So Squirt, you still can't handle that teleportation spells at all except your own huh?" I gave her a playful glare at first, and then I simply stuck my tongue out to her as they laughed. We then chit-chatted as we headed to the motel we will be staying for the last two days before we all move into Hogwarts; for a while, because they surprised me saying they would stay the rest of the two years with me, but occasionally at some point, head back to Equestria to check-up on how things are as well.

I then noticed something as well when I now turned to my Aunt Twilight and also asked her; making her looked to me as we all still walked, "Aunt Twilight? Where's Spike at, I thought he was going to join us this time?" She then sighed as she also gave me one of her usual looks to which meant they had a small fight again and smiled at me; but it seemed slightly forced alongside being mixed with a real one, "He wanted to stay behind and keep the library in check, in case someone back home would want to get a book."

I simply nodded and I decided to change the subject now as we were nearing the hotel a few blocks away, in Diagon Alley, "We could do something after we settle at the motel for a while, just us girls." They smiled at this as Pinkie bended a little looking at me as we were almost there, "What you had in mind Sis?" I thought of something, and then turned to them all with a smirk on my face, and they gulped knowing I meant what I said from my smirks, or what I feel by my emotions as they mostly came true.

We eventually after we settled in the muggle/wizard hotel that was thought up by all the ministries a while back ago for those that know about magic and stuff, and headed out to where I thought we could do just that, hang out. My Moon; Selene, and My Books; Hermione, went shopping for something which I didn't know at all.

So we arrived at a magical zoo which kept all the endangered magical creatures in, which is mainly like 700 acres of free land for each creature in a pocket-like area thanks to magic. This also included their habitats from all over the world. I left my familiar; Adelina behind as we ventured out because I didn't want her to get lost.

We walked while having fun until we came to a unique exhibit-like area that showed the rarest magical creatures, and creatures thought to have been extinct. My aunts went their separate ways eventually, leaving me and my sister as well as Fluttershy, to ourselves at the Manticore exhibit to which I got to feed them, especially a pregnant one.

Eventually we were moving on since mostly this area held at least fifty or so rare magical creatures here, and I didn't know where I was going, and I bumped into a group of girls, and not only I fell on my butt, but so did the girl I bumped into at the same time.

The first girl; like the other three, were different colored tones just like my aunts and family. Also for some reason they wore the same kind of red-pendent like necklaces around their necks. This girl had blue hair of two types, flowing slightly in a ponytail behind her head, and also wore a dark-pink like punk shirt with a light-blue vest with a silver zipper, and she seemed to be around my age, like the other two. She also had light-blue skin, and was at least the same height as me and her siblings I can guess from a glance. She also had no lipstick on, and both her eyes were like the other two were; magenta-colored, and she also had silver earrings in band notes on both her ears. She also wore a star-studded belt which was pure black around her waist, and slightly ripped blue jeans. As well she wore light-blue clip-on shoes since she also wore on each wrist, yellow-studded purple bracelets.

The second girl gave me a scowl slightly on her face as she had purple and light-green highlights in her hair, which was placed in two pig-tails from the half-star hairclips on top of her head, and she had an ivory-light purple mixed skin tone. She also wore a plain t-shirt with a punk-like teal vest, and wore three black bands on each of her two arms, from the elbow to the wrist. She also had a star-like belt like the girl I bumped into, but hers was wrapped around her waist since it made an "X"- like fashion, and was the same color as her wrist-bands. She also wore burgundy-colored jeans which had small, imprinted stars on both of her back pockets of said jeans, which were slightly big. And she had dark-purple combat boots that were tied twice, from my quick observation.

The final girl had mainly orange, poufy hair with some yellow-like highlights in them, and her hair was also done in a big ponytail by a purple headband with gold studs on it. She also mainly wore dark and light purple colors on her outfit, which was a dress that showed her skin slightly, and also lavender pants. She also wore light-purple fingerless gloves as well, and a golden-like belt around her waist.

I quickly helped the teen girl up that I made fall down to my own clumsiness, this time, and asked her kindly; with a concerned look also, "Are you ok? I didn't mean to knock you down along with me. I didn't pay attention to where I was going, at the time." She seemed surprised at this, and I couldn't tell from their looks that they sensed something familiar about me, but didn't know what so she responded after they noticed my long-waited face making me have it worried. Like I did something; like broke a wrist on the girl or something.

"No, no its fine," she now stated to me in a childish, yet young teen girls voice; which was also slightly deep enough to be able to tell from her accent that it was Common American, "I didn't watch where I was going either." She then gave me a sheepish look while she also rubbed the back of her head and I did the same, laughing slightly as well. I looked to the other two girls as I noticed the girl with a scowl on her face alongside the poufy-haired one was giving me curious looks. I looked to them also curious as well as I then asked; looking at my outfit and then back to them, "What? Is there something wrong on my clothes or face?"

The poufy-haired girl looked to me closely, but not moving from her current spot, and then asked me with the same amount of curiosity in it, and her accent was a mixture of both British, and Australian with her hand to her chin, "You seem familiar, but I can't tell why though…" As she pondered as such while turning slightly to not see her face, the girl with the scowl softened her looks slightly while she then asked me right then and there, in a slightly rough tone of voice, but common like the other girl with the blue skin's accent, "What's your name?"

I now smiled at her since they seemed friendly enough and I also replied, making the girl with poufy hair which I didn't notice at the time, widened her eyes in slight shock from not seeing it, "My name is Harley, Harley Potter." I noticed them all now looked to me with astonished faces, as I quickly noticed Pinkie was coming since she lost me a while back, and then noticed me talking to three girls as she only simply smiled at both me and them, making her wonder who they are. "Hey Sis... Who's your new friends?" She asked me as I turned to her and was about to say I didn't know their names yet, until the poufy one then introduced themselves to us. "My name is Adagio Dazzle, and these are my half-sisters: Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk." She motioned to the other two.

I shook my hands and I gasped in slight shock as I felt a tingle with each of them, making them look to me curiously as I felt my magic respond with their pendants around their necks, more so for some reason with Sonata as well as Aria... even more to the blue-haired teen girl. My sister didn't notice this as she found Aunt Fluttershy by the Metaloc Spiders (2), and went over there to chat with her some more. I looked to the three and I then asked them curiously from what I felt from touching each of their hands, and judging by their looks, they did the same with me, "You girls are magical too?"

They all paled slightly now as I then at the same time, reassured them, looking all around me before I motioned to the area with less people which was by the Velociraptor's (3) Pen. They nodded as we all went over there, and then I asked them curiously now, putting my hands behind my head while doing so, and leaning near the glass wall slightly, "So I take it you guys know magic like I do?" That got them to look at me curiously at what I meant and I simply sighed while I did a small Chaos Spell, since wandless magic wasn't tracked by the Ministry at all; which Chaos Magic is, and conjured up a glass of chocolate milk since I was craving some.

They gapped at me slightly and the girl, Aria lost her scowl as she also gapped at me in wonder. "How did you do that?" Asked Adagio to me, which I complied after a few sips from my glass and then simply told her, "Wandless Magic fused with Chaos Magic; My Brother-In-Law, Discord, taught me that simple spell in case I wanted some chocolate milk for my cravings." I took a sip as I didn't noticed that they knew who that was, but kept it to themselves.

Sonata then spoke to me with a gleam of wonder in her eyes, like twinkling stars slightly and then she asked me quickly, almost toppling me over a bit, "You could conjure anything up, right?" I simply nodded to her as she then whispered to me a suggestion, and I gave her an amused as well as confused look at the same time, but shrugged. I simply snapped my left-fingers together, and a bag from Taco-Bell appeared near my right side near the teen girl, in the air none-the-less. I then conjured a bag from the place as well for a Frito Burrito Meal inside and quickly ate it; to their stunned faces.

I noticed Sonata, after getting over how fast I ate, grabbed a taco out and began to eat one, and I also noticed the two facepalmed their heads as they mumbled something I couldn't hear quite clearly if I wanted to.

Aria then grabbed Sonata's ear as she finished the taco and then yelped slightly in pain as she then asked her with a look on her face, "of all the things you can ask her to prove she can do magic, a Taco-Bell box filled with tacos?" Sonata responded cutely to all of us, with a wide-eyed look as she replied back, "But I was hungry... And I was really craving tacos."

I noticed Adagio and Aria almost face-faulted over this, but recovered.

Aria then began to argue slightly as Sonata did the same thing back.

I turned to Adagio as I simply asked her, looking between the two, "They always argue like this?" She simply shrugged-yet-nodded at the same time to me, looking at me slightly as her head turn to look at me carefully, "Yes, they tend to do this sometimes... It's annoying actually." I simply nodded to her as I was amused from them fighting over tacos, to what other things randomly for at least five or so minutes until I coughed to get their attention. They remembered finally that I was there, and blushed slightly on their own cheeks of being embarrassed. They turned to us as the blushes faded, and Adagio then asked me as that made me look to her now, my head tilted slightly to my left, "Since you have magic, we do as well. In fact we are heading to Hogwarts for a few years or so. I was wondering if you're heading there too?"

I sighed to them and they noticed while I also rubbed my head; leaning against a railing near the raptor pen-like habitat and the animals inside noticed me along were also observing me for what, I didn't know, and replied honestly to them; with a look on my face since they were seeing I was annoyed at that, "Yes I am... Unfortunately for at least a few years as well, since I'm being forced to go or I might lose my inheritance to my vaults. In Gringotts Bank here." I noticed their looks at that, and I told them honestly seeing I can trust them, "It was thanks to the now dead Dumbledore that I had to go or I would be able to stay where I considered home, even though my home is in the Tournament as one of the school contenders at this time."

"Which one is it?" Sonata asked me now, who was also curious as the other two had hidden looks on their faces at my time to the school as well as some information, also mentioning my school was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, what a strange coincidence, "Beauxbatons Academy, and it's now a French-American mixed school, and it's fun as well thanks to my sister, Pinkie." I simply pointed to her, and the three gapped at what this meant, my sister is the Headmistress of said academy.

Sonata before her sister could ask me anything, explained slightly to me with her jumping once in the air while doing so, "You mean to say, you related to the Headmistress of that Academy?" I nodded to her, and bluntly told them truly again, with a soft look in my eyes as I eyed my sister and also my aunt a little while doing so, "Ya, she is my half-sister to my mom. The reason she is my half-sister is that mom had her at a young age, and then she was somehow stolen from her as she was at that time, only two weeks old after she was born." I didn't bother to look to them as Sonata gasped at those words I told them, but the other two had looks of hidden sympathy. I also told them; which shocked them slightly as well, "She is also a rape-child, but the father is somehow a girl, by the name of Eris I think." I pondered this for a moment, seeing if I right or not, but not noticed the hidden looks of shock on all three of their faces, and before any of them could say something to me, Pinkie came over with Aunt Fluttershy as she then asked me kindly, "You're ready to head back to the motel, Sis?"

I looked to her for a moment, and back to the girls as I paused lightly, and turned to them, finally discarding our trash, well... mostly mine into a trash bin nearby the pen. "You guys want to come with us for a while? I don't mind the extra company. Right now it's just my aunts at the moment. Although, my two girlfriends might want to meet you guys as well, the more 'Friends' I make the better I say." Before they could finally answer me, somehow, the glass vanished and I suddenly fell right through into the raptor pen, and the glass then reshowed itself.

My sister then blinked a couple of times and was then confused slightly at what just happened. Her brain then began to turn at this moment now and she then also began to panic slightly. Pinkie was now pounding on the glass with her bare hands, and since it was sound-proof on the other side, I didn't hear her at all shouting my name at all.

I froze as I was then surrounded by the Re-Created Dinosaurs as well as some that were found naturally thanks to being found by a recent muggleborn wizard. I felt a chill up my spine as one of them, a female raptor sniffed me and huffed as I was surprised I could understand her remark to me, in a hiss-like young woman's tone, " _Not worth our time, hatchling here isn't worth eating._ " I responded back to them, surprising them all slightly by me talking in their tongue. " _Of course I won't be tasty, I'm human after all._ " They huffed and slightly stepped back as the female was the only one to remain, and sniffed me once more and then looked back to her pack mates, and then back to me as she tilted her head, " _You_ _hatchling, doesn't smell like us. You smell like Ape-Walkers, and yet you speak like us._ " I looked at her confused for a second as I noticed my sister was now calm, but with astonished looks as well as a growing crowd now. I then looked to her then and also responded kindly to her to ease her confusion, " _Of course I can talk, I had the ability to speak to reptiles mostly, and unless I learn more, Beast-Speech to all._ "

Now that she understood as she then talked in another kind of tongue at the others who looked to her in a wide-eyed expression they could make out of their race, and the smaller raptor who was also female asked with a younger version of this raptors voice, " _Are you sure, my Alpha?_ " The Alpha who I was merely talking to simply shook her head once with her dinosaur-like head, and the little one took off quickly, making me confused to why she was doing that. I then noticed the raptor's then closed in on me in a circle-like pattern, but to my shock sat down on their hind-legs and their tails curled slightly behind them, and all around on the ground. Seeing my confused face she told me kindly, making me look into her eyes mostly as a sign of respect I guess, and from what I can tell she approved of it, " _I have decided to give you one of my personal eggs to keep hatchling, since I sensed it was different then my other ones._ "

I looked to her with wide eyes at that as the little raptor came back with a strangely colored egg. The egg had a strange symbol on it, and the shell was a mixture of red, silver, and green colors like a mixed-up stripped egg you find at Easter-Egg Hunts. But this egg was at least the size of a football in length, and size. She then responded to me in both amusement and acknowledgement to me, making me then turn to her with a small smile on my face and somewhat on hers as well, " _Hatchling, this is the one egg I told you. I felt it calling early this morning to someone that would come into our enclosed home... or somewhat home and claim it as its own. Take good care of my egg, from what I feel; She will be a great partner for years to come... Or even something else later on._ " I simply nodded as I was shocked to find myself now holding said egg, which pulsed slightly from its own magic to mine in surprise, and acceptance from both my magical core and the unborn one.

I was about to respond until I felt I was teleported out of the encloser, and right back with my sister and aunts, who were all shocked at what I held in my hands. Needless to say since they saw me bond with the egg, I was allowed to take it with us as the three girls that might be friends now with me, came with us back to the motel.

* * *

 _ **Fox's POV, observing Harley and Co leaving the Enchanted Zoo:**_

I knew our... bleh... lord might have said to simply observe her, but I felt a familiar within the pen those dinosaurs to my surprise, was at for the child.

Even though I was only meant to observe, I felt being slightly mischievous.

I decided to cast an in-my-head-spell to banish, and re-banish the glass back for her to get it. It was to my surprise she could talk to the things, understanding mainly why she could in the first place might have a familiar there. So when the staff saw her, and allowed her to take said egg back with them, to the motel I also paid a room for as well nearby to observe more along with my partner Stag, well it might be too good to be true.

I grabbed my cell I was able to enchant to use leftover magic to power it, and called my partner who was at our room at the moment. He answered after the third ring as I simply told him after he greeted me, "She's on her way back Stag, so I'm going to get us something to eat, and then I'll be coming back to our room." He simply acknowledged me and hanged up as I then also vanished and went to a restaurant that seemed interesting to me to get food from, they served some kind of food called shawarma or something like that.

After that, we met up back in our room, ate, and began to conceal ourselves in undetectable cloaks over our originals once more, and began to scout as well observe the child we meant to watch over. She so resembles my friend back then a little, but I mainly joined this organization to protect her.

So if anything was to happen, me and my comrade Stag would pull-out and become traitors for her and only her as I felt my connection slowly heal after seeing her once again. I just hope she would be able to know who we are first before judging us.

* * *

 _ **Harley's POV, the time to leave for Hogwarts, Platform 9 3/4:**_

I can't believe it has been two days already, now I was here along with my sister and aunts, including my girlfriends, and the three girls I met up who secretly revealed themselves to be Sirens to my surprise, and to my shock as well. I remember quite clearly before they met my two soul-bonds as we went into my room that following day.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start)**

* * *

The three new friends I made: Adagio, Sonata, and Aria asked me if we could talk before they could head to their own hotel room which surprisingly was on the same floor, but across from us.

I nodded a silent yes, and we headed to my room in this motel after saying we will meet with my aunts and sister later for dinner at this place.

Each motel room was very modern and also enchanted in case witches or wizards stay here so their magic won't be bothered by the electronics. Since it was at least a year or two it existed as such.

I then sighed as I laid on my bed, still carefully holding my now second familiar close to me for warmth until I get something to add to the process to keep it warm instead of me. I now turned my head to the three amused faces of my new friends. They also took quick noticed my main familiar sleeping peacefully on my pillow.

I chuckled slightly, adjusting myself since I was still uncomfortable about my chest size slightly, and sat in a position that I thought was friendly and then asked them with a tilt of my head, "So you guys said you needed to talk to me about something, what it is?" I noticed Sonata and her sisters all looked slightly hesitant to ask me something, but I simply made a go motion.

Adagio then asked me, making me look to her in surprise then sitting on the other bed now making me looked to them in another position, "I felt you have Siren in you, don't you Harley?" I slowly nodded a simply yes and then asked them in wonder, "How did you guys know that? That was only on my heritage test from my mother's side of the family; it said that part was from an unknown world." I quickly now noticed they gave me curious looks to that as Aria stated before Adagio could ease her way to telling me what they were, "Because we are Sirens from Equestria; Banished by a stupid wizard-pony named Starswirl."

I noticed they seemed to be humored by my gaping mouth opening and closing a few minutes until Sonata being the kind girl I think she is closed it for me, and softly stated to me in both humor and something I couldn't comprehend at the time, "Yes ,I know it's shocking slightly, but we can explain to you why we were banished… Mainly Adagio could since I hardly remembered as to why we were." She turned to her sister, Adagio at that part who nodded as she explained to me, knowing I could be trusted from what they could sense and I was both shocked and surprised by the information overload a bit, but I was able to safely remember it all thanks to my new always-remembering memory.

After she finished I noticed both other girls had a slight sad look as if remembering that time, and I felt sorry for them. Starswirl the Bearded sounded to be a big douche-bag, like Dumbledore, as I thought he was only thinking about the greater good of his kind and not others before knowing what they truly do or anything like that.

I think I somehow surprised them as I had slight tears at the end, and rubbed my eyes. I then softly responded back to them, "I know you guys suffered that much now, but I wouldn't mind kicking his butt all the way to space if that happened to me. I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't see my sister ever again if that happened." My tears stopped though as I then noticed they had looks of minor shock mixed with what I could see hope in their eyes as I then also gave them a small smile, and moved myself off my bed and also surprised them by hugging from my own surprise as well, they hugged me back, but stiffly like they weren't used to it.

Before they could say anything, my room door opened, and both my girlfriend's froze and I thought I saw jealousy for some strange reason, in their eyes, but I looked to them in a silent message as if to say, only friends; they needed the hug, and their eyes soften at this.

The two are currently both wearing cute outfits that showed some cleavage slightly, since they grew a few more inches since I also found out myself that my heritages might also affect my bond-mates growth sometimes... but only minor, making them develop a bit more than they should to keep up with me. Selene wore a navy-blue skirt that was showing her assets slightly, and ripped blue-jeans as well as a silver-belt with sneakers she usually wears, and Mia also wore one, but it was light-green with a long zig-zag stripe that was blue mixed with yellow from the left all the way to the right of the shirt, and lavender-jeans. Their hair was also done-up in braids this time.

The three girls seemed surprised as I then explained the situation to them, and Mia, the book worm she has questioned them off the bat as they then looked to me hesitantly as I simply shrugged as well as mouthed to them, 'That's my Mia for you'. Eventually we talked about their race, which also surprised me. They took noticed I don't have a pendant, which made me confused as I simply asked them, my two girlfriends wondering the same thing, "Wait, so your saying your pendants also help you guys feed off emotions for when you sing your songs to others, besides yourselves, and empowers it to let you use more magic?" They all simply nodded as I then told them, or more liked asked them since I was wondering something, "before I had my cores and stuff unlocked thanks to the Goblins, I couldn't sing at all; like I was a nails on a chalk-board mixed with a cat yowling at night." They seemed amused at this as the two girls looked to me, and Adagio motioned me to go on as I then asked them, finishing my question, "So maybe I could sing now?" They turned to each other, and back to me as the three shrugged as well as Sonata simply stating before Adagio could answer, clasping her hands together at the same time, "Why not try and find out?"

I looked to them all in shock as they seemed curious enough to let me do it, even thought my two girlfriends knew what I meant when I tried to sing to them one time, but they seemed intrigued by this new information.

Nervously I stood up, and then stood; still clasping my hands behind my back nervously as I then began to sing. To me and my girlfriend's surprise, it was melodious and also harmonious as well instead of my usual voice. The song I picked off within my head rather quickly, since it was one of my favorites. It was called "Simple and Clean" from one of my favorite games I tend to play, besides the other franchises I also played, Kingdom Hearts as I was for at least three or so years now, a video gamer as well as a book addict.

Once I was done, I had my eyes closed the entire time, since I didn't want to know what their faces might look like to me.

I was suddenly startled to my surprise as not only my girlfriends, and the three sirens were clapping, my entire family was there as well and Pinkie giving me a warm smile as she then also hugged me.

I was confused at this point until they simply told me they could hear me singing my favorite song from all over the hallway as they came back and also joined my friends and girlfriends into our room, and I was surprised.

Maybe this won't turn out bad after all since I got my girlfriends and my new friends with me to go along with my aunts.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

I was then quickly jumped from behind, as my egg was also now in a home-made incubator that Discord conjured up for me after observing from his Anime watching, and got to say, the guy needs an intervention of sorts, and I placed my egg into that as it was from the Daycare the Anime version of Pokémon, has.

Selene was the one of course who jumped me from behind, as I simply smiled and then gently kissed her on the lips; since that was all we mainly can do until later on in my years, along with Mia, who came up to me and gently squeezed my hand as well. I turned to see my family looking to me in support as well. I also had my luggage, and stuff along with my two familiars, my egg, and Adelina who was in my cloak at the moment, which under it was my regular outfit. I was sad though I couldn't show up in the fancy horse-like wagon like the other Academy girls, but I still felt I could go along with it since Mia and Selene was coming with me for support, since I might not see my family members for at least till the time of the event, or during Halloween. Well most of them since Aunt's Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were coming along with us, and also the three new friends I made as well; the three sirens.

I sighed as I quickly hugged my sister and the rest of my family members one final time as I then looked to the train, the Hogwarts Express that is, and Pinkie then turned my head to look at her in the eyes as she now softly told me in comfort, "Don't worry Harley-bear, we will see each other again. So don't worry about that, just take care of yourself as I have a feeling you're going to be alright with your friends and girlfriends, ok?"

I simply nodded as I then held back the tears, since I didn't want to show them off around the place I was at right now, with random wizards and witch families having their own kids getting around for the train as well.

So we managed to get on board along with my three aunts, and we found a compartment near the Slytherin-side of the train, at least that's what I heard from some random student we came across, not noticing us. I looked out the window as I then waved back at my sister, and the train began to move slowly at first and then speed up quickly as we were on our way.

Little did I know when I got on this train, my life would do a complete and utter U-Haul a bit, and some surprises along the way once I arrive before and after the school.

* * *

Well here it is chapter two of this story, like I stated its slightly longer then the other two a bit, but it was meant to be this way, and also to PSSD, in the next chapter she might encounter a group of four girls you might know, since their compartment in the next chapter was 'joked' on by the Weasley twins once they got on before them, making them come into Harley's. That is all I'm spoiling to both you and the readers as well if they do read this.

I also would like to state that Harley befriending the Sirens… why not? In fact I'm going to let you guys along with PSSD decide since I plan on having her being paired up with either Aria, or Sonata later on from a delayed Soul-bond to her. I might also add Sunset to this list as well as some other girls, but I'm not going over more than either eight or ten girls, because I don't do mature ratings at all, but I don't tend to make a harem, which this is a bit, but not an overloaded one. I tend to make her befriend and have them fall for certain people as well for certain girls as well. In fact in future chapters we might encounter someone who is going to be a prick, excuse me a second there of course, in the next chapter to one of the girls she might end up either befriending, or falling for.

Also Velociraptors… Why not? I think they are cool to use on any story.

Now for the numbers:

One: Astral Drake (OC Created Species): A very rare version of some intelligent dragons that have existed in not only Australia, but some parts of Japan and the United States, in fact some of their models are related to that of the drake in the popular videogame at the moment for online players, World-of-Warcraft. They are able to survive into deep space, and able to harness the elements themselves, including able to create stars if they so desired to, or were told to by certain gods if they accept their payment of gems, which they eat as well as their cousins who was lost by known means. (bet you don't know who right?)

Two: Metaloc Spiders (OC Created Species): Living-like metal Spiders based off the imagination of innocent minds and created ten centuries ago, they are able to understand human speech, and be able to shift, rarely on some of their race, into a human form, mixed with their kinds. They are protective, and very kind to those they fall for, befriend, or considered family. But those that are enemies, they are very dangerous to them, and let's just say if they bite them, they will be put into an endless nightmare-induced sleep based off their worst fears, which their venom is mainly used for to do torture on some potions, as well as cure diseased trees and plant life. They already have an antidote to the venom as well. So mainly in those that don't change into a human-like form, are considered rare guards for important objects or as such.

Three: Velociraptor: Prehistoric creatures from long ago; they were either found or re-created from dragon DNA or other reptile-like DNA available to use. They are known to only exist to those that own them, in a preserve that's in the wild, or in enchanted selected Zoo's.

Well that's a wrap-up for this part of the story, chapter-wise. This is Aeroza, signing off… Peace!


	4. A New House, and New Information?

**Author's Announcemen** t:

This is chapter three of this story guys, so to give ya a heads up, Harley will be befriending a few females along with two of her few soulmates she might later-on discover on her own, and some parts will be funny, surprising, and more to adding on to a house in Hogwarts. But the name of what house it might be? That is for you guys to find out. Also Sweetie Belle and Silverspoon are going to be slightly different since they are a year younger then Harley, but they are recently joining Hogwarts the same time she is, and the reason why will be slightly explained later on in the chapter, but they will be wearing different clothes though then they would normally wear in equestrian girls, and slight body-like builds as well. So basically like my other stories, this chapter will be longer than it normally is this time, but to let you guys know I will be posting this and Jade Chan at the same time, so I hope you guys get a chance to glance at my other stories, leave some reviews or PM's to me to see what you think. I am also going to mention that the school uniforms were changed to casual ware, since seeing our characters in robes most of the time like in both books and movies, won't cut it for me. But they would be wearing an object to which they attach to their outfit they wear, which is an enchanted crest for what house they would be in. (not putting the robe place out of business, in this story it a wizard/muggle shop since she got more educated on muggle fashion slightly thanks t her looking into it, and decided on that thanks to the ministry from her suggestion). Diamond Tiara is also going to be in this, along with her mother, to which the castle will make them wards as well, seeing I'm making her father a bit of a douche and abusive to them both, but something might happen alter on because of his attitude and stuff, in future chapters that is.

Also to let you guys know, I will be including Harley and her soulmates being sorted to the new house as well from their current stay at Hogwarts. I will also give ya a small hint: it's one of the elements. I would also like to mention to those that are certain fans of certain characters form any franchise, is that some characters will not be in this story, and some are, like the sirens who are a tiny bit OOC with their ways.

Also to mention, any OC's or characters you can think up as, like I have done with a few OC's in my four other stories, go ahead and detail wither they be guy or girl, etc. with their personalities, and stuff. Of course when I introduce them in the chapter, and onwards in my stories, on the very first chapter they are introduced, I will detail who suggested this OC in the story, giving them credit as well for the idea, since I'm nice like that. So this chapter first starts off with the three girls, Harley, Selene, and Mia (Hermione if for those don't know) are searching for a compartment with the aunts that joined them on the train.

So without further-ado here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ / " _T_ _elepathy_ "

"Talking"

 ** _Powerful Voices_**

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat or snake speak

Hidden Meanings in words

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/26/2018)

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; Hogwarts Express, on the move:_**

My aunts and also my soulmates, since we were now looking for a compartment since I only stopped at a now filled one to only wave goodbye to my sister; as she would eventually meet with us back at the school as she decided to also round-up the entire school to head early; so it might take at least a few or so days for her to do so unless complications arise. We came across one to which I stopped at because for some reason also, I felt a strange pull into this one and when opened the door, we found a group of girls in here, simply minding their own business, and the compartment was big enough for us all to fit as well.

I also noticed that two of them looked familiar, but I don't know why though.

Sonata and her two sisters decided to find another compartment as we would then eventually meet later on; if we get a chance, as they wanted to catch up on more parts of the school they are going to be staying at.

One of the two girls who seemed familiar that wore mostly grey-like clothes; that also matched her somewhat grey-silver hair, and she wore blue-rimmed wire glasses with her eyes crystal-blue. She mainly had a lightly skinned tone to her as she was slightly developed to what I thought might be older, but I briefly heard that the two were only a year younger than me from the quick conversation they had before all the girls looked at my as well as my family's, unexpected arrival. She also wore a light-blue-skirt with black leggings and dark-blue shoes.

The other girl was; to my surprise, had a small-yet-clearly-showing Unicorn Horn on her forehead, and she also somehow resembles my Aunt Rarity; making me suspicious slightly on her origins. She, of course, was at least a small B going on C-Cup with a slight developing hourglass figure, and had forest-green eyes with her hair that matched Aunt Rarity's purple hair mixed with ivory colors, to which were in long waves that only reached her shoulders. She also wore a glove on her right hand that matched her purple hair; a fingerless one, and on her left was a purple wristband; to my shock, that was clearly written in Equestrian. Her shirt she wore showed her developing chest slightly, but covered most of her assets, and it was a zig-zag stripped shirt that was mainly white and green. She also wore torn-up lavender jean shorts with white-long socks, and sneakers that were rather plain. The two girls also seemed to be at least a few inches shorter than my own height at the moment, since I winced slightly feeling another growing pain coming in.

However, the other girl that was on the other side of them; that was looking at the window first before looking who showed up, looked slightly muscular, but pretty to some none-the-less. She had a somewhat more developed chest then the girls slightly and wore mostly comfort clothes mixed with brash assortments; from what I can see of light makeup on her face. She also seemed somehow, surprised to see me; to what I don't know as if, she already knew who I was. She did have a little bigger nose with a strange face, making her look like a dog of some-kind but somehow I sense she was changed to look like so, and she also had pitch-black hair that was only long enough to her back halfway. She I think, stood at least the same height as My Books, to which was at least being five foot four, but not for long as she is; along with Selene, going through some changes thanks to her being my one of two soulmates I have.

I then decided after a few moments of quick observation of the three girls, simply smiled with my two mates and aunts behind me as I then said gently, but truly to them; looking at the compartment seeing it was a deluxe cart, "Do you three mind if my aunts, my girls, and I, would stay here until the train stops at the school?" They quickly nodded as I smiled once more, but to them this time, but slightly bigger as not only I but the others behind me then came into the compartment.

My Aunt Rarity seemed to notice the one girl who slightly resembles her a little, but we didn't notice.

I then sat down next to the girl by the window, looking at her closely; making her look to her clothes firstly, and then back up to me as she also then responded somewhat rudely, but was also within a curious tone with her voice also surprising smooth yet silky tone, for her age, "What? Do I have something wrong on my outfit?" I simply shook my head no and then told her now, making her eyes widen at this as if she didn't know, "The reason I'm mainly looking at you…" I noticed she as well as the girls had their luggage above them, and I saw her as I then smiled since I also continued; making her even more curious to me, "Pansy, that your face was charmed for quite some time to make it look like it is."

That got everyone to look at me as I then quickly did some wandless magic, and it was then I easily dispelled the somewhat strong charm; knowing that this might cause some drama, my Aunt Rarity grabbed a mirror out of her purse she has with her, and gave it to Pansy, who was shocked at her face now. It was heart-shaped now with it also being defined only a little, and she had a cute button nose with trimmed eyebrows; which possibly seemed to be normal for her, and this new face matches her figure quite well; she, without us knowing, quickly thought to herself.

Pansy was about to say something as to what I saw on her new face; her real one that is, is that she was trying to thank me but was interrupted on doing so as the door suddenly opened as two red-headed teen boys quickly tossed something before we could figure out what, and a small explosion was caused; making us get covered in small amounts of glitter.

I coughed since I accidently inhaled it a little, and then gave them all a smile. But inwardly, however, I was pissed at two random redheads tossing a prank to what it looks like at us, and I should know since me and my Brother-In-Law Discord, are prank masters galore!

I simply cast a second soundless movement with my hands, and the glitter was quickly gone as if it didn't exist, and I noticed all the three girls we joined, had their jaws slightly dropped at this, and I only simply smirked at that in return; smoothing my fingernails with my shirt now as if to say, it was no big deal as I then also replied to their awed expressions, "It was a simple cleaning magic from my own wandless magic; No biggie girls."

It was then they greeted us with their names. turns out the girl I was sitting next to kind of surprised me a little, Pansy Parkinson; a cousin of mine was next to me, and I stated the fact after the other two then introduced themselves afterwards, was Sweetie Belle and Silverspoon Hinata. I then noticed as my other two aunts, Fluttershy and Applejack began to chit-chat with all three girls, my Aunt Rarity was in shock at the one girl, Sweetie Belle if I was correct that is, and moved so I can talk to her. Aunt Rarity however noticed me when I did this and she then looked at me with a raised brow.

I looked to her now in not only concern, but also confusion as I did a simple head-motion to said younger teen girl I think my aunt possibly has on her mind. She noticed my gesture with wide eyes and then gave me a look as if to not say anything at the moment, but I gave her a look right then as if to say spill it. She softly sighed to herself at this, and then looked to the others before looking to me. Aunt Rarity then softly spoke so I could only hear her, but not the others near me, slightly leaning on my shoulder, "If you insist on knowing dear, I think she might be my lost sister I lost a long time ago along with my parents."

I was inwardly shocked as I decided to not show it on my face, but she could see it in my eyes clearly while I briefly looked to the girl, Sweetie Belle, and back to her before softly replying back as well, "If she is... You could ask the hat itself to place her nearby in your room or within it. From what I read about it, the hat will know instantly who she truly is related to once it's on her head. It has to be though after she's sorted."

Aunt Rarity didn't seem surprised at this as she knew I mostly loved to read besides my video game addiction. In fact I brought my enchanted gaming consoles with me to play in our guest chambers or something as such to do so, as well as most of my favorite books I keep for useful purposes. My aunt then softly gazed back at her possible sister now, and she smiled at me as Aunt Rarity then also replied softly before grabbing a book about designing out of her purse to read it, "Maybe I will dear."

I decided now to move back to where I sat before, since it was only Aunt Applejack near the girls, since Aunt Fluttershy decided to take a small nap. Ever since she became pregnant with the help of Aunt Rainbow Dash, she tends to tire-out easily at the first period of what was growing in her; during her first stage of pregnancy.

I smiled sheepishly to myself as I accidently startled the four with my quiet approach, and then said to them kindly with a quick-forgiving look in my eyes, "Sorry about that. I was just coming over to see if you guys might like to know who I am since I didn't get to introduce myself?" My cousin seemed to know who I was, but not the other two as I then told them kindly, making them look to me in shock I was in the room with them, as if I was famous, "My name is Harley, Harley Potter."

If a pin would drop it would be now, as after a few awkward moments, they began to ask questions to which I amusedly told them the truth of some of the subjects they asked. It was after an hour since the landscape changed to show a lakefront and then back to a meadow; as the food-cart came into the room, causing my Aunt Fluttershy to jump slightly in minor fear.

For you see she is a somewhat light sleeper, but when it comes to waking up in the mornings she might need coaxing out of her bed, unless it was something about her animals back home or with her, since she brought Angel with her, who was to my amusement was playing Solitaire within his cage.

The woman was dressed in a uniform; somewhat, as she kindly looked to us in as she was middle-age, and asked us in a kind smile, "Anything off the trolley girls and gals?" I took quick notice of one of my favorite brand of candy, well two of them, Snickers, and Chocolate frogs, so I shrugged as I bought myself and the girls, to my aunt's amusement, some food and treats.

It was of course lunchtime, and I completely forgot once more to pack my own lunch for the trip.

I got myself, however, to go with the treats, a chicken-salad sandwich; to my surprise was almost as good as my sister's, who was way better at it. My aunts got these though: Aunt Rarity got herself to her shock was her favorite salad, a sweet and sour vegetable. Aunt Applejack got herself a Cola, and a veggie burger, since she sometimes eats meat, but decided on something new for a change. But to my shock and to her blushing face, Aunt Fluttershy got herself a cheesy enchilada; veggie style with a lemon-crème pie slice, and a few bars of random candy.

The girls shared their food they brought since they told us every year families sometimes tend to make food on the trip since the trip is long from the station to Hogwarts itself. So basically we ate well within the compartment with them. I asked the trolley girl how she was able to get those foods, and she kindly replied to us all, shocking us from her gentle smirk on her face now, "The trolley I have is enchanted to fulfill any customer's request of any food they could think of since it's the only one right now, with it being a prototype that the new Headmistress wanted to try this year, and if its good, all the time."

Afterwards after a few kind words and also chatting with her, she left to tend to the others in their own cabins. To our surprise, after we finished, my Aunt Fluttershy burped loudly, making her blush as she then said excuse me quietly, and making us laugh.

After settling down for a few minutes, the door opened once again as a boy was looking at us in a rude-like face. I noticed my cousin flinched slightly at him as if she knew who he was. He had blonde hair to the style as I dare say it: a duck's butt, but slicked-looking to make it somewhat smooth. He stood at least five foot five in height and wore robes as he was searching around us for someone of something with his crystal-blue eyes. They seemed somehow cold to me as his eyes gazed into my direction, making me looked to him confused with him also smirking as he loudly stated, making us slightly freeze at this information, in a slight scratchy, yet smooth voice in British, "I was told as well as a few others the Girl-Who-Lived was on this train. Any of you happen to see her perchance?"

I was now suspicious as well as the other girls, but not Pansy as she was surprisingly leaning behind me, making me briefly look to her and then back to the strange boy as I finally said to the surprise of my three aunts, "No we haven't seen her, maybe she is down further…" I trailed off as he finally got the hint and he then bowed gentlemanly to us, but I knew his greetings were somehow farced as he also smirked at me, mainly with his eyes, "My name is Draco Malfoy, my dear girl. So I will take your advice, and leave." He did just that but not before giving a quick glare at my cousin who flinched at this, and it was slammed hard making me wonder why it didn't break from his forced door slamming.

I then flipped the door off as I was then afterward head-slapped by Aunt Rarity, who was not only both amused at me and astonished I did that but appalled at the un-ladylike act I just did. The others however thought it was funny, but my cousin looked at me confused as I then simply replied back to her, turning to her as she could see me; pointing a thumb back at said door, "I don't know about you Cousin, but I think he is a complete… Buthead." I was going to say something else entirely until I caught Aunt Rarity about to give me the look for when I do tend to say bad words, or something as such sometimes.

Pansy then nodded as she gave us some information, to which shocked my aunts and not only me but the two younger girls. "Yes he is, Draco was raised up in pureblood politics and other things. So he is also the one popular in the snake dorms so much, he could do anything if it's from his dorm, that's involved. But the other person who challenges that, Daphne Greengrass and her twin sister, Astoria, leads half of the dorm against him since Daphne is one of few at school who is not afraid to show who she is, ever since Lord Malfoy placed her father in a prison meant for insane people, after he simply stated something to which I can't recall to his father and Draco himself."

That got me to wonder, but I just placed that aside as the door then opened one more time, but enough to let us see who it was.

It was a redheaded girl who was kinder looking, and was a year younger then me as well simply stating to us in a smile as if, it was her task to let us know. She also spoke surprisingly like a younger version of Twilight; if she was British that is. She also stood the same height as Sweetie Belle and Silverspoon, but she mainly wore a tomboy mixed with a girl-like dress outfit; meaning she mainly wore a regular dark-crimson t-shirt on top of a black dress that's also with a jean-like grey-checkered skirt with regular dull-grey shoes. She also had a few freckles on top of her nose, making me believe she might be the younger sibling to those two who pranked us earlier. "We are arriving near the school soon guys, so you lot better get ready to depart." She then closed the door afterward as she went to the next area to tell other students; I had to guess.

So we got ready and everything by then, as when once we just finished getting around, the train began to halt and eventually stop, as we arrived at the station for the school. Once outside, many random students began to travel to some areas. From the first years to last years, we're heading to certain spots to enter the school, making me wonder why until Pansy then stated to us the reason. My aunts and the other two girls, and my two mates came up to me as Pansy done this, which her words intrigued me slightly by this minor information, "Each year for the students is different means of travel, this year we get to go by a couch, pulled by some creatures called Threstals or something as such."

And she was right as I was shocked, along with my three aunts since they could see them as well, since they originally didn't belong in this world in the first place and so to my surprise the other two girls did as well as my mates; not Pansy though as she simply got into the carriage that was meant for us, merely waiting.

They were somewhat demonic-like Pegasus's, which were skinny slightly but showed some muscle, and they had sharp-like teeth which they showed briefly, making me think that their main diet would be meat. They didn't have any fur as regular horses or Pegasus do, but they had blue-toned skin and stood around the same height as a horse in this world.

I was confused as one of them somehow unhooked itself from the carriage we meant to ride, and quickly charged right at me. I froze as time seemed to freeze slightly as I quickly defended myself along with closing my eyes; seeing it might be trying to harm me since it freed itself. I didn't expect it to lick me through making me look now with shock as it was also cuddling up to me as well.

It was then I noticed those that could see them had their jaws dropped at this, to what it means I don't know, as I awkwardly petted the creature with it then also surprising me as it began purring like a large housecat. I noticed this Threstal, if I recall what my cousin stated they were yet this one... was a little different though, it had my eye color in its eyes, making me now notice it was a female. It also has some strange-looking runes on some parts of her body that were slightly darker than her own skin tone, and she seemed to have not only sharp-teeth, but some flat teeth to make me think this one has a human-like diet.

Suddenly a voice shouted out loud startling not only us, but most of the students and my friends as well as family, in a gruff-yet-welcoming males voice, "Wha' is Goin' on here?!" I turned to see a giant of a man with a scraggy beard and hair which was dark-brown in color, and he had black-like eyes as he also stood at least nine feet in height. He wore mainly regular clothes as he was also carrying next to him in his right-hand a… An umbrella that was closed?

I noticed he was shocked at what he was seeing, and his eyes softened as he clearly then stated in an Irish-British tone to which I can see now, "Blimey Miss, it seems Misty here is fond of ya, like a familiar bound or as such. Her never act's up when tis time to pull the carriages for others." I noticed something else, it wasn't abounding as he stated, and to my shock as I also felt it through my other bound with my two mates, it was a soul-bound, making me think she might be more then she seems to which I was shocked once again she just did a single nod and also what appeared to be a mischief-like gleam in her eyes, as the giant man was about to take her away until she almost bit him, making him go away quickly yet stayed near us.

She; Misty I recalled the giant-man stating her name to us, then began to re-cuddle me once more. He huffed as if insulted and before he could, since I noticed Pansy now can see her two, making her look to me in awe slightly at this and the other creature that was still at the carriage, who I think was her friend I could tell snorted as if this wasn't anything unusual to the other female horse, to which of course I noticed right away that is.

The giant-man simply shrugged as my aunts came up to me now, and was now looking at the creature more closely, and then noticed something interesting to which I looked to them in confusion as well as did my two mates, but they gave us a look to explain later, to which later on I would be surprised at. So I simply nodded as Misty purred once more before going back to the carriage, and to our surprise as well as everyone's, relatched herself to the harness with magic, and began to talk in purrs to the other horse who snorted once more.

Eventually, he, the giant of a man, told us he was Hagrid, the Games Keeper and Warden of the school, and said he had to go escort the first years right now... so I think I might be seeing him later, I hope since he looked like he recognized me somehow.

Once we all got into the enchanted carriage, we chit-chatted on what just happened and other stuff, as my aunts were bemused at our topics we randomly put in, and we also noticed how large the castle was, since it also felt somehow, alive and yet powerful. I was amused as we were traveling that my familiar; Adelina, was now laying on-top of Misty's head as she purred in annoyance at this, but sighed as if she eventually gave up within moments, and I noticed the other snorted in amusement at this as we now approached the school now. We were also, I noticed, the last ones to arrive at said castle-like school.

As we all got out, I saw all our luggage was suddenly gone, making me confused at this until Pansy then told me, with a smirk on her face to which caused me to not only blush, but get slight giggles out of not only my mates, but my aunts and the two girls, "The house-elves tend to take our luggage to our rooms so if you were wondering, since I noticed you were looking like you were looking as if you lost your cat or something." Misty to our shock purred slightly and to the amusement of the other horse, detached herself once more, and went by my side, as well as the other horse as if they were protecting me; mainly Misty as well as the others with us, making me confused at this.

"It seems you have gained abound with those two, which is shocking really since it's quite rare for students to have this bound at all." Stated a voice as I noticed it was just us outside. It turned out to be a middle-aged woman who wore some glasses and took them off as I noticed she resembled a cat somewhat, but not entirely; probably making me know what her animal form is since I can detect somehow who they are by first glance. She also wore some garb that made her look like she was a modern-witch in robes, and a small necklace with a cross on it around her neck. She even has some white in her hair. "If you are also wondering," she stated in a somewhat Scottish accent, making me impressed, "They are already inside, as it seems this carriage escorted you guys very slowly so we had to hold-on the sorting as such since it was a new rule-change, by our new Headmistress, we had to wait till everyone was to arrive."

Now that made me look to the Threstal in question, who gave me a somewhat look stating I planned it but didn't mean to, at the same time, but I snorted as I then rubbed my hand up her muzzle and she purred once more, surprising the professor here as if she didn't expect them to do that at all, but was shocked to see who I was as well from my fading scar briefly showing from my chest.

"Now ya must the Professor we're expectin' right? To meet us?" Asked my Aunt Applejack to the female, now looking to her with a kind smile on her face and she simply nodded in reply, and then came down the steps as she then introduced herself now, briefly looking at me before shaking hands with my aunts, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. My name is Professor McGonagall. Current Deputy Headmistress that is, until my replacement is found by the school as well as current Headmistress of Gryffindor tower." I was shocked, but only slightly.

I however noticed Pansy understood as if she knew, and so did the other two girls, and even my mates. I would eventually find out soon why though. I noticed the three Siren girls I met some time ago now came out of the doors, as if sensing my presence slightly, and I simply smiled at them as they nodded and they headed back to wherever they were, probably to that hall Pansy mentioned to us during our ride here.

Misty then nudged me as I looked to her as I also laughed softly at her antics, and petted her once more to which she purred once again, and I didn't notice the looks my two mates were giving said horse as I had my eyes closed while doing so, but if I did I would see a gleam in the creatures eye at them, and also a somewhat smug look by Misty to them since my aunts were also talking quietly to the professor.

We finally went inside, and I then suddenly felt a rush of powerful magic go right into me, making me slightly dizzy now as well as almost made me trip on my own feet, to which I was thankful my Aunt Fluttershy and Applejack was behind me at that point, and quickly grabbed me. It was then I noticed the looks of concern on their faces as they also felt that wave secretly pass threw them as well. Selene and Mia looked to me in concern, as somehow Misty and the other Threstal came inside, to which I thought the castle was amused at this, to me that is.

"Are you alright Sugahcube?" Aunt Applejack now asked me in concern, and I smiled weakly at her then, as somehow I suddenly felt better now; as if this castle was testing me somehow to what I felt with its magic, as I slowly stood on my own two feet and then looked to them, back to normal as I simply grinned, to make them have eyes of relief, "I'm ok, I just felt something run right into me all of a sudden."

I noticed the look on the professor's face as she looked to the hallway, to the doors and to me confusedly as if contemplating something and she simply shrugged it off as McGonagall then escorted us to the hall. Once we got inside, that same wave of magic did it to me once more, but it felt it was coming from a… hat on the stool, in the middle of the hall? It looked amused at what I thought it was as I also noticed most of the first year students, as well as students who are older in line to be placed in houses. It made me think some of the older ones like my two friends were schooled at home.

I also noticed there was another smaller table near the hat as well to which the professor guided all of us, including the ones in line to. She then summoned a long parchment that has the names of the students on it that are just starting this school, in ABC Order by the last name. Misty and her companion were forced to follow Hagrid to the stables, and I whispered to them I would see them the next day or so, to which they finally complied with the half-giant man.

The hall itself was very huge to my opinion though, with other students who wore badges now on their regular outfits that showed a house-like symbol with its colors on them, with a flag above said table that also showed a picture of each animal to what I think was a raven, a badger, a griffin, and a snake at each one. At the end of the hall was the teachers table to which I also noticed a half-goblin was there, also some others as well to yet I didn't get a chance to get a good look from, and I noticed that my Cousin Tonks was here as well, in the Headmasters seat, looking amused at us all from what I could tell on her face.

The reason I didn't get a good look at the other supposed professors here is that the hat before McGonagall could begin to say what she usually says before sorting, began to speak up, making me think that it already sang as I then noticed the surprise on the faces of most everyone as it began singing in a statement-like tone to not only all of them but mainly at me when doing this.

 ** _There are sure four founders: Snake, Badger, Gryphon, and Raven to boot. But a change must be done, in order for a new age of fun, fun, fun. A new house declared by Hogwarts itself stated; to those that are now here from another land, to which I can't quite understand as to why it must be done. New house to the time of the Chosen Ones; new house for those need to have a change of place, a new house to the rule of Merlin and Morgana as stated. Hogwarts has decreed a new house to those that want change. Change for the best. Change for the worst. Change for what is to come. For change to must be done, as a new tale is told from the Chosen One. The Chosen One of all four._**

To our surprise as we looked up, a blank flag-like thing that was around all the other tables showed at the current one where most of the current non-students and my family as well as friends were sitting, including my mates. Current students began to murmur in excitement as the professors were confused by this as well. I noticed the professor yelped as my name was brought up first for some reason on the list, as well as some other names to which she raised an eyebrow to the currently added names. She simply stated my name aloud in the hall, to see everyone looking to me in shock, as well as the professors, but Tonks gave them all a grin before looking at me with it as well, "Harley Lana-Luan Potter."

I gulped lightly now as I went to the stool, since I know I might be here at least for two years or so.

I then placed the hat on my head as it yelp slightly as I then felt an electric-like shock and so did the hat somehow. I quickly took it off afterwards, and to the shock of the others, it then stated in amusement mainly at me, "Well, that has never happened to me before, but I think I get the idea as to why now. Replace me on your head, Miss Potter."

I did and I was then shocked instead of talking, I could hear the hat as thoughts now. _Seems the reason Hogwarts herself decided for you to go first, is that until you sister gets here, you might be placed in charge of the new wing she is adding for the new house here. Which by the way I am amused, since it hasn't happened since the last house, the Pendragons, was here at least a few centuries ago. But it was removed by the last Headmaster to that dorm. And before you ask me, Miss Potter, it was strange, I could tell you as such._ I huffed slightly at this, making him chuckle in my head once more, as he searched my entire mind to see what I could come-up with, and I amused him since I read he couldn't only be the only one to respond back in thoughts as I did as well. Making him shocked by my question to the hat, _If Hogwarts wants me to lead a new house until my sister gets here, why is she doing that then?_

He of course since I somehow guessed it was enchanted to be a male-based hat, was amused as he was about to state as to why until he froze as so did I; as we both then heard a majestic, yet mature-sounding female voice with a hint of power into it, answered me now instead of him, " ** _It is because you are the heirs to all four, who built me my dear child, and it seems you already know of this, at your time with the goblins I might add._** " I gulped as the other student body noticed this, as well as my mates, and family, but only could watch as I then thought to who I think it might be Hogwarts herself, which I felt a warmth in a yes as to my answer, _If that's true, you must have been expecting one like me for quite some time. I even don't understand why to this as well._

Hogwarts seemed both in shock slightly to what I felt from the place as well as somewhat knowingly as well at the same time, and then replied back to me through the hat since he was amused by all of this, and decided to remain silent, " ** _It is true. I was told before the passing of the last founder, she had a vision; a vision of one child who was a descendent to all four of the ones who built me as a school, for those willing to learn magic, as they were also foretold to do by Merlin himself. So don't be surprised if you can only be the one to hear me, besides your mates your bound to as well, sometimes._** "

I was now shocked as she lightly chuckled at my quick thoughts about that, and the hat would blush if it could.

The castle's voice then stated to me, " ** _You may have doubts of staying here, but be aware that you are safe within my walls. Even though your Cousin took the mantle of Headmistress, you are the one who mainly calls the shots, as they say it now a day, as you stay here. I have learned all my years of existence, and I am finally proud to admit that the Old Prophecy that was only stated once was changed after your fate was altered by the arrival of your sister. So take heed child and relax, but be prepared for an unknown war to take place later on. I feel as if it might test not only you, but those you know as well. We will talk once more in due time, but during that, decide on the house for me to design... It might be interesting to do for once._** " Then I felt along with the hat she was gone.

I noticed the hat was speechless as I thought to what she might have meant, but I decided to put it in the back of my mind for now.

The sorting hat was now amused even more as he clearly stated within my head, making a clap-like sound within it, and me to raise an eyebrow at this as he also sheepishly chuckled to me, _Well, since that is out of the way, let's do as her lady suggests, and make a new house shall we?_ I knew what I wanted the house to be and he was now laughing at what the house would be called, yet felt to me from it being on my head, filled with honor and pride at my choice as the hat quickly agreed instantly.

He then shouted out loud to make everyone shocked, as the hat declared to them all, "Evans Pride." I took the hat off, but before I did, it quickly states a name to which I was shocked at, Call me Alistair, founder of four as your are from conquering the lad; for the House of Snakes, you already earned my respect tenfold my dear.

I noticed the flag was now designed like I thought within the hat. It was a picture of a Alicorn, whose pony-like hair was red with glowing green-eyes which looked to be gentle and kind, but in a fierce battle-like stance as it was flying over a fusion of both the sun and moon together, making it an eclipse. The alicorn's coloring was all white, but its hooves were pitch-black and it also had pink-like stripes along the back of the creature. The background was also frilled slightly around the edges of the flag, and it seemed the fabric was made out of strong-like silk. It was also a pink color edge-wise, but it was mainly warm colors of blue, green, and silver in the background of the image.

It was silence for a few moments until Tonks stood up and she eventually begin to clap, and so did the rest slowly then on as I was now sitting with my family. They noticed I had tears in my eyes now showing, and briefly told them why but gave them also a look for later on to explain to all of them, "I named it after mom. I thought it could be the least I could do to honor what she did for not only me but for us."

I then noticed as time went on that some of the current students who were shocked at being recalled to the hat did so, and was sorted into my house, but I didn't get a chance to hear anything as I was talking to my two mates who were sorted into the same house as me, including one of the girls, Silverspoon. I noticed that the Sirens were also sorted into my house; I guess I could call it that since I made it, and smiled at me as they sat a little farther away to discuss something to which I couldn't hear at all.

Once it got to Sweetie Belle though, the hat stiffened for a few moments. Then Alistair declared loudly to me, making me jump in my seat slightly in surprise at what he spoke, "Miss Potter. Please escort me and this child along to who you believe she is related to you, to a secret room. Please also bring Headmistress Tonks as well. Also, she is sorted into Evans Pride."

Seems the professors grew a concerned look, as so did my aunt who acknowledge since she was also curious as I got up, and to our shock, the hall gasped as we got instantly teleported somewhere.

We ended up on being placed in a strange-looking room, to which I noticed Tonks face-palmed herself and now looked to the hat who was grinning, making us confused as she responded to him, "Really Alistair, the Room of Requirement?" He simply grinned as Alistair then responded back to her, knowingly of course, "Lady Hogwarts herself insists on using this room for this meeting, since it involves this child being the ward of this castle; since you made the rules for my lady to follow in case I see any signs of abuse, but this case is slightly different since she was re-adopted by her stepmother only three months into being a good family, before she was accepted by one of the professions you suggested, Headmistress."

I raised my eyebrows slightly as I then noticed my cousin was confused as she then simply asked the hat; us three girls only observing at the moment, a hand to her chin while doing so, "To what Profession is that?" Alistair then bluntly told her, making her now understood slightly from what I saw on her face, "The position as the new Muggles-Study Professor of course." She simply nodded but then before she could ask, I noticed my aunt wanted to say something, and the hat noticed as he asked my aunt, making her jump in response, "To what is your question Miss Generosity?"

I noticed my eyes as well as hers were slightly wide at this, making me know that this hat truly read my entire mind once I let him do so, and he seemed amused as she recovered quickly though, and then asked as she also noticed the look on her long-lost sister's face as well as I did, which seemed to be fearfully mixed with worry about a secret or so. "Why were we brought here Mr. Hat? It seems only fair we also know that as well?"

The hat, Alistair I noticed was both amused, and seemed to be from the way it was drooping slightly was filled with sympathy. I noticed his eyeless gaze was mostly on Sweetie Belle now while he answered Aunt Rarity, making her gasp and me to also look quickly back to the younger teen; who was now somewhat trying to hide in her shirt with little to no success. "She was abused by the man who adopted her, as well as his comrades since he was mainly in a muggle-like gang. But he somewhat changed good for some time after he met her new mother, to which she likes to call her mostly every time they talk or stuff. But to be fair with her wants, I will not tell them, but show them to mainly the Headmistress and you, Miss Generosity, since you are her biological sibling, after all."

I noticed the girl now looked to my aunt in slight disbelief on her face, but also in her eyes, slight hope to see if that was true.

A minor flash then appeared briefly as three objects showed now near us; since the room was mainly a stone-like place, but it was spacious as it only had a brown-old rug in the middle with the Hogwarts crest on it. It was two, slightly large footstools, and a strange-looking large opened bowl with runes of some-kind written on the outside of it, but inside of it was misty-like and it was like a liquid, but not at the same time.

Since Alistair was in the Headmistress's; my Cousin Tonks hands, she placed it on the only available footstool and moved the strange bowl near the hat as Tonks also looked to it expectantly as the hat simply nodded, and motioned the two over; my aunt and Tonks as he simply said to them both, "Place your finger into the liquid after I place all the memories of the girl into the bowl since it would be like watching a... how you say it in muggle terms since I can sense Miss Potter is curious a bit, a documentary of a person's life in a movie-like form, but can't interact in it as it has already happened." They did so and I saw them both froze, and their eyes somewhat glazed over.

I decided then to be funny and waved my hands in front of my aunts face, and noticed she didn't respond like she usually does, making the hat chuckle as they were watching Sweetie's memories now as he simply then told us, with humor in his voice, "it will take some time, so I suggest you get comfortable, and also relax until it is finished. It may seem briefly to you, like one hour or so, but to them, it was or can be a lifetime in mere moments since I only implanted most of the important memories into the pensive here."

I decided to conjure from the room itself, since I read it can get you anything you think or ask nicely within reasons of course, to suite your needs. A lounge-like couch was now in place, along with some snacks since I was hungry again, so I motioned to the now nervous girl to sit with me, and she complied as I also grabbed the hat with him also quickly complaining that I roughed him up slightly; making us both sweat drop to this.

We two girls than begin to do some small talk before I could ask her anything worthy of from her. It was close to at least twenty or so minutes as I finally asked her, pointing to the horn on her head as she blushed at this, knowing what I might ask now, "So… You had that all your life?" She simply nodded as she gently replied back to me, with a small smile on her face, and twisting her shirt slightly with her left-hand a little at the same time, "Yes, it was… one of the things I was mainly picked-on about, and leave it at that."

I then gave her a look to that, but I understood slightly at this. I simply gave Sweetie Belle instead, a gentle smile on my face, and then scooted a bit closer to her, making her also confused until I spoke with kindness in my voice now since I was curious about something else as well, "You lived with him most of your life, but just recently began to live with your mom?" She nodded, and Sweetie Belle seemed to know what I was going to state or ask her; from what I could tell from her eyes, but it needed to be done, "So he abused you, right Sweetie Belle?" She hesitated for a few moments, until she finally nodded a yes to me, but slowly as tears began to form, making me now feel guilty for asking this one to her.

I then without hesitating, gave her a surprised hug to which Sweetie Belle jumped slightly from, as I then also whispered to her kindly; making her not known to me, had wide eyes in both shock and hope, " _If you going to be my cousin since I think your sister is my aunt, most of my life that is, then I'm going to protect ya like a sister would. Believe it._ " I pulled away from her as she began to cry as I also then begin to wipe her tears away from the handkerchief that appeared into my hands from the room's abilities, to which she did use it for.

It was after a few moments of silence that Aunt Rarity and my Cousin Tonks finally began to move now, with tears in their eyes rather suddenly; making me look to Sweetie Belle who looked surprised at this as she was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Rarity now. She I noticed, was frozen stiff, but began to slowly relax as she slowly returned it, unsurely that is to Aunt Rarity. I noticed that Aunt Rarity whispered something to which I couldn't make out to her, and I noticed now Sweetie Belle had tears in her eyes once more and hugged her truly making me smile as if I somewhat knew what she might have said since it was family-related.

Tonks then came to me with understanding in her eyes as she randomly told me out loud while sitting down next to me, but only enough for my ears, "I decided to make her a ward anyways, but not only her, but her mother since I found out through her memories is that they mainly were hopping from one place to another until she got her letter." I looked to Tonks as she was leaning against the couch, looking at the two as they were still having a moment to themselves, ignoring us slightly as I then responded back but softly with Tonks turning to me while doing so, "So what do you think might happen then since I have no problems with her in my life and probably the others as well... In fact, she acts to me mostly a sister than a Cousin." Tonks returned to looking at the two now-confirmed sisters as she responded back the same way, her eyes lightly red now from crying, "I think for the time being for them, with you being here for at least two years or more Cousin, is that I might pair both Rarity, and her up in a room together along with her mother, give them a guest room I think if you can get in touch with the castle."

I was now confused as she simply shrugged her shoulders back at me as Tonks also briefly looked to me, and back to them; as they seemed now to be settling down and began to talk with each other, probably trying to act like sisters I guess, "I already somehow figured out you were heir to all the founders somehow, Cousin, so that's why I'm askin' you to do so. As someone as such, you have more authority then I do even though I'm Headmistress of this school."

I was shocked at this, but I simply smiled as I thought quickly to myself since I mostly I stared at the two sisters along with my cousin Tonks, _if that's true, then all I really need to say is that Hogwarts make a room for them?_ **_I can do that. You don't really need to say anything, just think it, and I can make it happen, since I've been self-aware for at least a few centuries or so. Before I was forced to become not-aware._** I nodded, but I was shocked once more at that minor information as the castle also chuckled into my head, and we all suddenly felt a minor pulse within the walls of the place, and I then heard the castle laugh once more before responding back to me, as just mere thoughts in my head once again, **_Its done, and I already fitted the previous chamber that was last used when I allowed the last house to be created, fitted rightly for your house my dear. We will chat once later on._**

I then felt she left for now, and it wasn't just me this time as I also noticed that the three other girls; my aunt, and two cousins, looked to me now as if understanding as I was talking to the castle, which I was of course.

Since it was decided, we were then teleported back to the Great Hall. We all saw that everyone was merely conversing with each other until it was quickly silent as we showed up again. It was still awkward from what amount of silence was being emitting from this Great Hall. If a small pin would drop, we would be able to hear it echo against it.

I now escorted Sweetie Belle to her seat, at our house dorm area that is, to which the students was surprised at this as Tonks began to make a speech now since she just sat down back in the Headmaster/Mistress chair of the school. "Everyone I will be making her a ward of the castle, as such her mother who is arriving will also be placed as such once she arrives. Now do not ask anything that might bother her, so I suggest you all would-" the big doors swung open as three people, well two of them showed as one was dragging a girl that was around Sweetie Belle's and Silverspoon's age behind them by the hand, roughly I might add to which I was suspicious at.

The parents looked normal except the mother had silver hair like the girl she was dragging behind her, to which she kept shooting looks of being sorry to her. She had mainly silver-hair like her mother, but in the middle of her hair, downwards, was an ivory-purplish color of her hair since it seemed it was braided also with a single-long braid. The girl also had a figure that was developing as well, but not much at the moment since it seems later on in years she might be a beauty when she is either an adult, or during her late teen years. She also wore mainly a shirt that was light-purple with some white stripes in the middle, and on the chest area was an image of a silver-crown. She also wore a dark-pink skirt with blue-jean shorts mixed in, and regular white sneakers with silver shoelaces. She also wore a yellow vest that was designed to match any shirt she wore, and it had the Hogwarts item on it like most of the students have as well, but it was blank at the moment. She looked more scared by the man, to which I thought was her father more than anything else at the moment. One thing I noticed is that she had aquamarine eyes which shined somewhat sometimes.

The girl's mother like I saw had mainly silver flowing hair, and was developed as a runway model... if she was one that is. She also wore a plain t-shirt with black-slim jeans that showed her curves with modesty, and comfy shoes that were also used for running as well.

The father however gave off a bad vibe to me however, as if he was not himself for some strange reason, and I looked to see that my aunts and the Sirens could sense it as well. He mainly had dark-brown hair, red-grey eyes, and the same skin-tone as the girl which was fuchsia colored. He also wore an all-black business suit with a white tie and brown business shoes with black work pants.

He then scowled at me for noticing him as he also turned back to the two females who flinched at the same time by his glare, and now looked to the Headmistress, my cousin as he rudely stated to her; making Tonks quickly frown at him now, in a deep-rash tone of voice, "I hope we were not too late to arrive to the sorting. Something came up back home and we had to use a Portkey to arrive at the grounds." Tonks looked as well as my family and me, at the mother and younger teen, noticing she was in slight pain as well as the mother.

Before I could say anything to which I was thinking was the same case, but deeper then Sweetie Belle's, Tonks I also thought came to the same conclusion, but placed a smile on her face that was faked, and replied back to him kindly but with hidden sarcasm to which he didn't notice in her toned voice to him, "Of course not, but she is the last one to be sorted at the moment, since we have a new house and all."

That got the three to look at the new area now in shock as the man then spoke before the mother could, giving her a glare once more to make her flinch at him, "When did this happen? The last time that happened was a few centuries ago with that Pendragon House." I saw her briefly look to me as I understood quickly, and stood up, making everyone only watch as some drama was about to start unfolding at this very moment, since all three of the new arrivals looked to me now, "I created the house, since the Sorting Hat said I could as it stated from Hogwarts herself that it was time for a new one to be made and as of right now, I'm the Head of House until my elder sister comes here for the duration of my schooling here."

The teen's father now scoffed in disbelieve at me now as the other two were surprised at this, seeing as they recognized me quickly but the father didn't as he simply asked me with sarcasm in his voice as well, making me inwardly angry yet I kept calm... outwards that is, but on the inside, I was pissed. "To what pleasure I owe here from a child making a house for this place to be serious of… Who are you anyways?" I glared at the man then as I responded truthfully, but with force in my voice, "My name is Harley Potter thank-you-very-much. And I wouldn't like it that you are being rude to the heir to the last of the Potters, as well as the Four Founder's, Sir."

I wasn't surprised as gasps were quickly heard from this, as his eyes quickly budged out from not who I was, but from my information I purposely gave away. I noticed my two friends I made on the train had their jaws dropped now as if they were seeing me in a new light. My three aunts and two mates gave me surprised but somewhat approved looks. I also took notice that some students that were resorted into our house, mainly my other cousin Pansy from Slytherin, and Astoria Greengrass also, gave me looks as if they were truly surprised by this.

The man, the teen's father, then looked at the mother and his daughter I guess as they flinched once more; the mother now leading her daughter to the Sorting Hat who was now back on the stool. Once the hat was placed on his head, the man seemed to be eager for something to what my guess was, but it then turned into an angry scowl as the hat immediately called out loud, "Evans Pride!" In a loud voice. Before the hat could be taken off her head though, he quickly called out loud, surprising me as well as the students once more, "Ward of Hogwarts as well as the Misses." The father seemed confused by this, as the Headmistress was now scowling at the father as the two females somewhat knew this might be both good as well as bad for them.

Alistair was now removed from the teen girl's head as she slowly along with her mother went to our table, and sat next to me while looking scared as the father began to march right up to Tonks as he then stated rudely to her as if he was the boss, to which he was not. "I demand a resorting; she will be placed in Slytherin at once!" He faltered as Tonks simply scoffed in a chuckle in reply as she then also replied back to him, soothingly I might add to which made me grin to see he might get some words shoved back. "That hat has spoken, and it will not be changed at all unless the child wants to, and it is not up to you, you fool of a… what's your last name by the way?"

Most of the students as well as some teachers, including myself sweat dropped at her question at the end, and the father seemed to be now in pride over something as he plainly stated in a snobbish tone of voice, "My name is Daniel McHanson, Co-Owner of Overstock Inc. And that woman over there at my daughter's wrong table is Maria McHanson, as well as my Daughter, Diamond Tiara McHanson." He faltered once more as Tonks simply grinned now as she then smirked wickedly at him, and simply stated as well while crossing her arms, "Well Mr. McHanson it was a pleasure to meet you… Now get out of my school and never come back, you abuser!"

Seems he was both in shock, and angered at being found out as he was about to object until a strong force suddenly began to shove him out of the school hall, and outside to which most of the students say, was latterly kicked out of the school from having his behind kicked as he was then tossed into the sky, screaming like a banshee.

I turned to the two who was gapping at what they just witnessed until Maria finally got over her shock at what happened and then responded in a soft yet silky voice that was surprisingly American, "About time that fool of a man was kicked out of someplace from his behavior, as well being found out. I hope he gets what he deserves." Diamond, the girl I now knew her name, now gapped at her mother at this but I noticed in her eyes she couldn't agree even more at that, making me frown inwardly.

I then placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to not only jump slightly and quickly turn to me, but flinch as well. I gave her a supportive smile, and I motioned to some of the girls here as well, manly my two friends…. Well Sister-Cousin and friend as I simply stated softly to her, as they waved since they moved to be with Pansy and Astoria. "Sweetie Belle was also abused, and so her mother is also getting warded here, which also includes her being the new muggles teacher." She seemed somewhat surprised as she briefly looked to the teen girl I mentioned, and then back to me as she whispered softly in the same accent as her mother, but younger sounding, " _Seems the Hat knew what he was doing, but it seemed like hours instead of a few seconds from his choice._ "

I was surprised at this, since the books I read about Alistair makes him rarely feel that way for those he places himself on their heads for the sorting ceremony, but I inwardly shrugged and replied kindly to her, as we weren't paying attention to what Tonks was saying to everyone now since she was making the usual announcements she has to do, "Well, he was made by the founders themselves, so he might have been wise to place you here for you see, this is indeed a new house, but I hope we can be like a big family since each house is somewhat like that." Diamond smiled at me for this now as Tonks was finished and shouted out a few words, making me look to her now as she smirked as well while doing so, "Dig in!"

Then by magic, since I read the school was served by house-elves, many different foods showed and some I recognized to which I was surprised too as we then ate our fill, for at least twenty or so minutes before desert appeared in place of the food.

As everyone as well as I ate our desert, Tonks then spoke loudly to everyone, making me freeze in place as she softly smirked at us all, "Everyone as of now, the House Cup will be postponed as the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be done here, at our school, and my first time as Headmistress as well. But there will be a few minor rules that are not only added by the Ministry, but me. So also to tell you guys that I forgot to mention, a former Auror is coming, so we will be having a new Dark-Arts Professor by the name of-" she was interrupted by the doors now slamming wide-opened again as a peg-legged man with a strange eye-ball like device around his face showed himself. He also looked like a battle-ready warrior as well, with his tan-like scraggy hair, and his face in a scowl slightly at the attention he was getting. He also wore mainly dark-like clothing that consisted of a dark-green shirt with a regular tan coat, and darker-green long-pants. He also wore brown boots, which were slightly muddy from trudging in the rain that showed less then twelve minutes ago. This was… "Allister Moody." My cousin finished as he simply ignored everyone and trudged up to the teacher's table, and sat at the Dark-Arts spot.

Allister then pulled out a silver-flask and quickly drank from it slightly before putting it back into his coat. He felt wrong to me for some reason, but I decided to put it in the back of my mind for now, as we now ate our dessert. Once done, Tonks said some words before hitting the hay, and all the houses except ours, left the hall since I don't know where our dorm is located... in fact, I didn't even know like the rest of them.

Tonks looked to us all, and now clapped her hands as she was about to say something until Alistair looked amused as he then also spoke, surprising her and me as well to us all, "Lady Hogwarts wants Miss Applejack to be the new Potions Professor while the heir is here, as well as Miss Fluttershy the new Healer, and her wife is to assist unless there is something else for her to do. We both figured it be easier than doing the alternative…" The hat trailed off as this made us all wonder, but I didn't get a chance to ask as Aunt Applejack looked at the hat in minor shock and confusion, since she has no problem with that since she took a full course for potion making, but wondered why though, "Now what in tarnation would be the alternative be then Mr. Hat?" Alistair simply chuckled at this question, and smirked to itself making me wonder why as I then sweatdropped as the rest of the new house did as well, "We would have to use some portraits or something that knew the subjects." I was next to my mates, and my two cousins and the Ice Queen's twin sister as I shrugged.

We were then just led by Tonks herself to outside the hall, and right near the entrance of the castle, making us confused until she looked at a piece of paper from her mistress robes, and did a sequence we noticed on the now glowing colored bricks. Each brick was in a small circle with at least five colors: blue, yellow, red, purple, and green. She touched red first, and then yellow twice, she then hit blue and purple at the same time, and lastly green. The wall then went inwards to where the colored bricks were, and slide back in the middle to reveal a hallway; a hidden one that was filled with objects in the walls, and some books to make me think weren't in the library at all. And on the floor was a carpet just like the hallway.

We all went in amazed by all the strange objects; each one was unique to its own. In fact, I say they were otherworldly to what I felt, but it seems that my aunts also felt the same thing as we all eventually came to a set of two-double doors that had a strange emblem on it. The emblem to what looks to me, but I don't know what the others would say was two creatures side-by-side.

One was a silver phoenix which in its talons was a two-handed blade, and it was holding it in the air, while on the other side, which was the left part was a golden dragon of some kind, wielding a staff in its two hands, and was floating along with the bird off the ground, in a fighting pose as if they were facing an enemy of sorts, by the glares on the faces. I noticed though that all around them, since they were in the middle, of course, were strange looking runes, which seemed to be unknown to me since I studied in them, along with other subjects. We all jumped suddenly as laughter then came out of nowhere, as each rune began to glow in a translucent blue-like aura from the top, all the way to the bottom.

Then to our surprise, the animal's heads moved within the door as the bird greeted us along with the dragon with warm smiles on their faces now. The bird then spoke in a feminine voice to which was smooth, silky, and majestic sounding with a hint of a small echo, same with the dragons, but male and slightly deep once he spoke, "To hark the world has awoken, as the door of the hidden house has arisen my comrade." The dragon nodded and then spoke next, "Indeed it has my comrade, to those that will show true power and also the courage to the world they are on, to take heed to their own power of kin." They seemed to ignore us as we only observed as they continued talking, making me wonder how long this door has been here for, "Yes my comrade, seems he to what made our dorm told us so, especially to what he prophesied long ago while he helped the founders build this place." The Phoenix spoke, making all us shock at this information slightly, making us think some part of Hogwarts own history was altered to not include this room or whoever they are mentioning at all in any books, and yet I wondered how this chamber was used for the Pendragon House.

Tonks then coughed slightly which got both of the animal's attention as she then asked them softly; as she now has their full attention on her, "My name is Headmistress Tonks, and these are the new housemates to this dorm: House Evans Pride." She gestured to all of us at the end, making them all look to us, and then when they looked to me, they suddenly stopped as if frozen, making not only her but the rest of us confused. It was awkward for a few moments until not only my eyes widen at what the dragon said to all us, but mainly looking at me as well as the bird, but my family and mates, along with a few others as well. "The heir of four as well being chosen has been found. Just as the hidden prophecy foretold by the one who helped the founders stated."

Before any of us could say anything at all, I noticed that Hogwarts itself decided to talk to me one more time... though not only my head it seems, but those it deemed worthy of knowing out loud as well, to which I noticed it was the same girls, and my Aunts, along with my two cousin's Pansy and Tonks. " ** _Nymphadora Tonks-Black will allow the rest of the students to be sent to their rooms, but those to who I am communicating, will be staying within the dorms, as the Door of the Ancient Royal_** (1) **_will be on the other side as well within the dorm, to which I hope to those for the new house will love. It was created by the last house, the Pendragon House. To those that are to remain will be marked and only be seen by Miss Tonks-Black._** " Then she was gone from not only my head, but the others in a voice as we saw it only echoed within the hallway this dorm has for our new house. Which including my three aunts who was wide-eyed in both confusion, and not understanding what just transpired at this very moment as I then gave them a short look of later, to which they nodded as the door finally opened. I did the same with those I noticed were only the girls I met, or might be new in the house from other houses as well, and did the same as they briefly nodded to this. True to the castle's words, I was marked, along with my friends and family, as well as some girls I didn't meet yet at all, and the mark itself was a mini-version of said design of the emblem itself, but on our left-hands.

I then noticed one of them was blushing at me for some reason, to which I'm not sure of.

She seemed to be at least my chest size, and at least a few inches shorter then me since I grew an inch while waiting, to my annoyance. She mainly wore gothic-like clothes, but light-gray colored, and she didn't have any make-up on her face, since it was also true natural beauty to go alongside with her frame, to which she had a developing hourglass figure. She didn't have any dyed hair, since it was mixed with both platinum with light brown-short hair in a style that suited her tastes, to my guess. She also wore a silver-gold studded choke-collar that was ruined in some language, since she seemed to be from Egypt or Greece from her light-bronze skin tone. She also had two different colored eyes as well as small bead-like earrings. Her one eye was blue as well as a blue stud in her ear, and the other to my surprise was red; like blood-red as well as the other stud in her right ear; she also to follow her ears, were pointed like an elf. This made me believe she could hear anything like whispers from the way they were pointed. She also wore dark-grey combat boots with silver and gold mixed shoelaces. Around her neck though was a small orb-like object that seemed ancient to me and it had from what I read from books from Egypt, the Eye of Horus was on it?

She then noticed me looking at her and she also gave me a small smile before quickly turning her head away to not blush, to which I titled my head in small confusion to why she did so. I now noticed most of the students leaving to their rooms here, since I sweat dropped to myself; knowing I missed hearing the rules once again. I may have to ask My Books about them later since Mia is good at remembering them.

Once everyone besides those I noticed that were marked as I was reminded, Tonks was about to say something until the castle itself spoke once again, before she could. " ** _Now that those are here, this dorm is one of a few kept secrets since it was originally made from my fifth creator who helped construct me as thanking him, and for also storing anything he deemed valuable to not only himself but others, safe. Now since the Pendragon House was created centuries ago before being disbanded, allowing this dorm to be unused, they too kept the secrets unless were told by the others or either kin, or lover, or comrade its secrets after careful times._** "

I noticed not only I was confused with this, but so too were my aunt's since they already, to which I could tell sensed magical objects within and outside the dorm before entering. I asked the castle loudly, since it was speaking to us in our minds at the moment I noticed yet also seems like she was speaking to us at the same time, making the others turn to me now, "So why the secrecy? I mean he could of just simply told anyone that he could trust outside of Hogwarts, especially that I felt magical objects not only in here, but within this dorm room where standing in right now?"

We all heard the castle now sigh somewhat to the question before replying, to which I was shocked at, " ** _He was more powerful than anyone can imagine, and each of the objects that are within this dorm, is considered useful to those that can use them, as well as something 'otherworldly' from each object. He mainly kept this dorm a secret before he decided after leaving for quite some time, to allow it to become a dorm chamber for the first house back then. And also to tell thy truth he is also way older then I, in fact he is way older than anything in existence on this world. If you ask me how old... let's say he can either decide to tell you himself, or just make up an age since he is basically a cursed immortal that was also blessed._** "

"Why now is a new house needed though?" I as well as most of us turned to Mia as she then asked this question to the castle, as Selene then added looking at me first before doing so, "Yes I quite agree with you on that Mia, it seems that a new house to my theory from what the castle spoke to us, is that it is needed when a time of crisis appears." I raised an eyebrow at them for that, but before I could comment that it might be ridiculous as to that reason, the castle then spoke, making my jaw slightly drop at its sheepish response, " ** _To what the two of many mates to the four's heir is correct; three Heirs from blood, last from conquest. A time of crisis will soon be upon us, the one that is considered a Dark Lord that ended my champion's parents at a young age, is merely to what you students call, a cupcake compared to the real threats._** "

I then blushed at her words, now knowing I might have more then my three mates in the future, making me think that my life might be complicated as well. I noticed the looks on the two faces, making them to remember that later on and also discuss with me from what I could tell. But I was also concerned at to what this true threat might be, since I thought the Voldy-guy was the main threat. To what I could tell the others in this room was also surprised by this information as my Aunt Applejack decided to voice her opinion by asking the castle a question. "So what you're sayin' is that besides the Dark Lord, there is even a more powerful threat to be seeing now?"

" ** _Correct, but the threat will only show it's true colors when it is deemed to their liking. For you see they have been in existence since one thousand B.C. . They are known as the Society of Darkness. To which their goals are, that I thou uncertain of. But to the most important matters at hand, the reason you that have been marked remained behind from the other students, is that fate and destiny has linked you all to be trusted on the most important secret this dorm contains. Behold…_** " As she said that word, the fireplace suddenly died down after it changed to random colors like a rainbow, then it grew to a doorway-like entrance from the bottom up, like you guys seen in some movies that magic does that.

We all now looked to each other as I noticed it was me, Selene, Mia, Tonks, the girl that checked me out earlier, Astoria, Susan Bones if I recalled right that seemed to be Half-Egyptian, Pansy, the Sirens, my three aunts, and two other girls who I didn't get a close look at. I went inside first since the castle wanted us to enter the doorway.

Once I went it was a line as we then went downwards from some stairs, and when we reached the bottom, the same doorway showed, and once I went through that along with the others we were shocked to stunned silence.

The area we entered was huge, as in a football-sized stadium, since I tend to watch it sometimes with my Brother-In-Law and Spike when he visits. There were no windows, but on the walls were strange paintings to what I think are from something I can recognize slightly, yet I don't for some reason. Also to add to that were many, many strange and wonderful objects lined up in many shelves that lined on all the walls. Books, objects, and many more I could see. The ceiling reflected the same spell that was in the Great Hall though, but it mainly showed real stars and many things you would see in space. There was also a large lounge-like area with a mini-bar with other things to set-up stuff like appliances and other things, to which I inwardly got excited at. I also took notice though to which I was confused was a large single door.

It was near the lounge area, making me curious about it but that was driven away as we were now told what this place was called. " ** _Welcome to the trusted of Evans Pride to the Secret headquarters of the Ancient One. He added this to the dorm for not only his use, but to the use for others to enjoy; that is the ones that could be trusted with keeping true secrets about this place. To also those that are wondering about the door, it is what I will explain to you all in person…_** " A bright flash then blinded us suddenly and when it died down, most of us had our jaws dropped at the young woman that was in front of us, sitting down in one of the lounge chairs.

She seemed to be at least nineteen in human years and was transparent slightly, but solid enough to be able to do things normal ghosts can't do, to which we would all find out later on about. She also seemed to have a perfect figure as well as a body of a super model. She stood to at least seven foot one in height, once she began to stand up that is and also wore a dress that showed random symbols that glowed briefly. She also wore two golden bracelets with small runes I couldn't make out imbedded on them. She also had all-glowing green eyes with silver eye color, and a purple pupil in a diamond shape, and pitch-black hair that also had golden streaks on each side of her head. She also had pointed ears like the one girl who was shocked as if she knew her slightly, but not at the same time as I was suspicious as well as confused by this. She also had a button nose, and a decent face structure as she now looked at us amused from what she truly looks like.

She then looked to me and then did something that they now gawked at, she kneeled before me and also began to bow her head, her hair slightly moving to the front of her face as she then stated to me, or more like greeted formerly to me in a silky yet smooth voice that was slightly mature sounding and to our surprise, normal sounding instead of the way she spoke in our heads or even in the hall to this place. "I am kneeling to show my respect to my founder's descendant. For you see, you are able to take the dorm with you, including anything the founders have here that remains within the castle walls. As well as the castle itself to safety of anywhere you could think of. For you see I was originally a spirit that sacrificed myself to save the founders lives from the Society of Darkness's old plans that involved them for what, I do not recall."

She now raised her head to let us look at her face once more as the spirit herself also looked to everyone, then to me lastly as I now heard my Aunt Rarity comment to the other two aunts and Tonks who simply nodded, that she was gorgeous the way she looks, to which I also inwardly sweatdropped at her for that.

The female spirit then chuckled sadly, yet softly as she shocked us all silent once more to what new information she is now revealed to us, as she looked to my eyes while doing so as she stood up. "It was thanks to the Ancient One, my older brother, who saved me by becoming the Spirit of Hogwarts entirety; since the original was destroyed by the Society. He did state that one day I would be alive once again, but when: I do not know. For you see it has been a while since I last saw of him."

The spirit noticed we looked tired since it was getting late now, as she then softly smiled and also motioned wither left hand from where she is standing to the single door. She then simply said to everyone, as well as me, "This door is special since it will create the ideal room for anyone to use, to your preferences and as such. It was created by my brother as well as the four founders, but the others are also being led by a golem-like girl that was created to be my sister-companion while I remain as Hogwarts and onwards once I am alive. They each though have a door-like room that will be to their own needs since it would be a grouped chamber-like room, and spelled for privacy if they called for it. My brother thought of everything including to that." She now pointed to a lone book that was in the wall near the very door she mentioned, on a shelf.

This was making me confused as it looked like a thin-journal more than a book. I went over as I also picked it up, and to my shock, I was able to read it since it was apparently rune-made somehow to read when touched. It stated only a title as I said aloud, making Tonks notice, "Entire Library of Hogwarts and Founders, to the use of only the Heir of Founders, By Aeroza Vontrillizo." I noticed though that I thought the rest of it since it was written in some language I could understand, _The Book of Infinite Knowledge, Magical Use, and Wonderful yet Powerful things_.

I yelped in minor pain as I felt blood being forced out of my fingers and into the book itself now, and it quickly glowed red all over it as it then began to fade as nothing happened, and as I placed it down to the shock of the others, and the amusement of the spirit, it flashed and landed back into my hands, mainly my left one since I write with my left hand.

My three aunts quickly came over to see if I was alright, and they saw that the cuts it made now began to heal over itself and left no scarring. "It seems to me that my older brother wanted a true heir to keep the book to themselves, instead of ever having it placed in the wrong hands." She simply smiled as we looked to her and then told us, as we did so since we were tired and sleepy, "Now each of you choose who to touch the middle of the door and simply open it, since the room goes not by thought, but by both the mind and heart of the person on what your room will be. But Miss Rarity and her sister must touch the door when it comes to their turn, at the same time."

Pansy, we decided was to go first, and she was shocked it was her old room. Not known to them but me, it was before it was remodeled; before her father decided that she shouldn't need it, and moved her to the attic. It was to his shock, all her things were gone before he could destroy them. Seems she now knows where it all went as she went inside. Yet reason I knew and the others didn't was that Pansy whispered it to me briefly during the carriage ride, after I asked her why her father is like that, and she trusts me more than him since she said he didn't even want a girl in the first place, to my shock, so he mainly treated her as a minor slave mixed daughter; depending on his mood. Her mother however aided her the best she could, despite her being told to leave her be all the time by her father.

The door suddenly slammed shut as we later found out it does that once the room is made, so it can place a number on the top of the door, to which we noticed an orb that showed a number eleven on it for Pansy. The process was then repeated one by one until it was just me and the one girl with the object around her neck. Before she could ask us to do the same, and since Tonks already retired to her chambers while we did so, the spirit stopped me before stating something, to which I froze over. "Before you head to sleep, you should know that this girl is consider a chosen bonded; meaning the bound is blocked for her to you until such a time it is unlocked. So instead she will share along with your other two mates, you also related by secret to… me. So for that many mates blame me."

I looked to her in shock as the door glowed briefly before both Mia and Selene came out of the door at the same time; Selene behind Mia as they explained quickly to me that both their rooms had merged into one extremely large room, with nine beds in total in separate joined rooms but we felt more would be added onto that later on, that was big enough for a small apartment in each.

I now quickly turned to the spirit for two things, one for an explanation on how she is related to me in secret, and two the room thing, to which she seems amused by as she now motioned all us to the lounge chairs, and we all sat down. "I know it is late for you all, but this must be explained while the others are now resting in their own chambers." She looked at each of them, and then to me as we had her attention, as she then explained more while also now leaning back in the one chair she used before earlier when she appeared, placing her hands on her lap in the process, "I cannot tell you of what my past is. Since when I became a spirit... I can barely remember except my family, and anything related to this world, and beyond that as I traveled with my brother for some time until I became as you all see now. For you see I died at this age, but a year before I did I gave birth to a child, a little girl. As to know if she survived, the results are right in front of us, my heir Harley here as you are indeed related not by conquest like I stated, to throw-off others in case bad things happen, as she married into the Slytherin line before their descendants married to the others as well. She was one of the few lucky ones to have a single... soul bond that is in terms."

I noticed all three girls now looked to me as I blushed at the attention the spirit… no, my ancestor was placing on me, as she simply smiled softly at this, and spoke, even more, making us look to her again, "Is, in fact, my blood-lined descendent. As such she might be able to do things eventually that might be considered. To your minds terms now a powerhouse later on, once she is trained to use them that is." I looked to her as she was expecting me to ask her this, "What do you mean I might be a powerhouse?" Heck, I tend to ask simple things if they involved me, go figure.

She softly smiled as the female spirit then looked to three girls, before back to me, and I was surprised as she placed a hand on my own. It was warm, like a fleshy hand; like a real hand as she softly stated then to not only me, but us girls in this very room carefully, "You are already having other bloodlines from your heritages unlocked since I can sense a fool of an old man blocked mostly all of your potentials away for you to be weak, to which I do not know at all to what he planned at. But from my heritage, you will gain elemental affinities, as well as summon them to your aid when the time arises. For you see I was kept secret except to the developing to current Ministry of course as well those that already knew, I was known as The Summoner."

I was confused now until Mia suddenly gasped to herself at the end of the spirit's words, making us all now look to her as she stared at the both of us in slight disbelieve, and making the other two look to Mia as if to say, explain why you did that, to which she did now making me gasp slightly in response. "I read about the fabled summoner, but I didn't expect her to be the castle's spirit at all. It said that she was able to summon the most powerful creatures based off the elements themselves, and even made it so that they could live among us; hidden in plain sight as they eventually settled down and had families. But it was mainly a fairytale book I mainly read that from."

The Spirit of Hogwarts smiled small at My Books, and then stated in small humor to me now with eye to eye contact, "Of course she is correct, but to be able to use them, my heir, you would have to pass a test each time in order to do so. Like I had to do back then; as each spirit is different to those that they summon, as back then, only a rare few were ever called to what I was famous for since I was the last." I was awed as well as them, but I began to yawn wide as well as the other girls.

My ancestor sighed as she expected this, but smiled small yet she looked to us seeing we were even more tired from what information was dumped on us, and simply stated, now getting up as she looked to us one last time, "I think we will continue tomorrow night or a night to which would be right as I can plainly tell you all need your rest. And my dear girl," she said making her look to the girl that hadn't introduce herself yet to us, making her blush now as she realized this as my ancestor continued with a warm smile, "Please tell you future-yet blocked by magic bonded, to who you are before resting. It might help you to get along with others better my dear, especially since I am telling you all my name now." She then gently placed her right hand to where her heart was as she stated in an echoed voice since the female spirit was also fading now, to rest probably to what I guessed, and stated her name kindly to us, "Lunastria Vontrillizo. Now rest as we speak later on." She then vanished as we all quickly blinked and yet, we all yawned once again, but small.

We then all agreed that we should do as Lunastria said, and the girl finally spoke in an English-accented tone making me believe she grew up somewhere far away, but yet familiar. I couldn't place it where though, "My name is Iris Zalindan, I am Half-Egyptian, and Half-Greek from both my parents, but I'm also part or another race thanks to my parents being half-human as well. But I want to wait and tell you more tomorrow since I'm tired as well."

We all got up, and we ignored what our room was and simply picked an area, not noticing a brief flash of light in each area we claimed and went to sleep without any dreams to go by.

If I thought today was full of shock and minor excitement, I will find out later on that the day after would be more then I can handle.

* * *

Well, that is chapter three, now to those that are confused by this, I am only adding some minor details form some franchises, no major details. to which you will find out later on, to make this story interesting is that I did make an OC that's related to my other OC Aeroza, but her story won't be told till later on when they have to look her up to find ur what she knew back then that was affecting the four founders in the first lace with the new threat now identified. So yes it might be a few chapters or so until Pinkie and they show back at the castle since at this very moment she is making preparations to head to the school as we speak. If you guys also noticed I also made some OC versions of Diamond's parents for a reason, so don't judge me as well as others. in fact having Harley being soul-bound to 9 others, well it's because of the heritage she has flowed through her. in fact, she might reach the max height before she hits sixteen or after.

I also like to mention that Misty and the other horse is truly not what they seem to be, they were forced there by keepers to be placed there, for at least a couple of years or so to pull the carriages when they are in fact some other race, to which you will find out next chapter, and yes misty is indeed one of the soul-boned for a reason.

Now for the numbers: The door was created by Aeroza when he went to that dimensional world a long time ago to aid the founders since the Society was being aided by a shadow lord back then to cause mayhem and destruction to live itself if they would of succeed, that is. So it is mainly a representation of his royal crest or emblem for his family. but indoor form, and given life.

Now that is all for now till the next chapters, Peace out guys!


	5. Classes, Troubles, and a 4th Champion?

**Author's Announcemen** t:

Chapter five of this story…. Not much to tell though. But interesting things might happen as well. Harley has her first set of classes as well as something interesting later on the day, her new friends find out something important, and many other things you may just have to read this chapter to find out. Also this would be mainly in Harley's POV, and you might be shocked as something unexpected shows up from the Society of Darkness, as they make the first move, which to warn you guys will be a brief POV change to normal before going back to Harley's. In fact you might be surprised as to what lessons she was scheduled into along with her friends and soulmates. I might also incorporate the introduction tournament in the chapter as well, so might be expecting a longer chapter. Other than that as a spoiler, the basilisk wasn't killed at all but kept sleeping till it naturally woke up, so when that happens, just read this chapter to find out.

I would also like to point out that it has been a while since I posted a chapter for this story, it's just I have been busy lately as well as being sick, and I tend to write when I get a chance. So with that In mind, I do not own anything besides on what I tend to write, and my own OC's I have thought or created up within my mind, or not own any OC's I tend to add from others if they request it, and at the end, I will post on who owns said OC's, and keep it at that.

So without further ado, he is some information folks:

 _Thoughts_ / **" T** **elepathy**

"Talking"

 _ **Powerful Voices**_

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings in words

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/26/2018)

* * *

 _ **Harley's POV; Within her dorm within the Evans Pride House:**_

I began to slowly stretch now as I was on my bed, sideways that is... well the bed I am in with my dorm mates since they also happen to be my soulmates Mia and Selene, and my recently discovered, blocked mate: Iris.

I also slowly began to wake up as I then briefly covered my mouth to yawn as well as stretch some more. I then noticed as I suddenly frowned knowing I grew another inch overnight and my chest felt heavy. I sighed as I knew that my chest tends to do this sometimes ever since I turned thirteen.

I then sat upright on my bed on the right side of it, and with the covers off. I was about to grab my bracelet that was able to truly hide my abnormal features and then hesitated now. I then quickly remembered telling my two mates we would be going around the school today after we discussed it one final time last night; before we were about to fall truly asleep and to be the way we are, made it official by my decision.

I then gently placed it back on my dresser as I then felt my wings shiver in small amounts of my magic as they also now, slowly yet surely, began to shrink. Instead of them being at their full size, they quickly changed into a more reasonable and also easy-to-manage set that would allow me to move better.

I then after a brief moment looked briefly, and saw to my slight amusement, my two mates were also showing their real selves; but they were also sleeping peacefully together on the same bed.

I knew that from what My books and My Moon would sometimes sleep together for in case. From the nightmares from what happened a long time ago, as we were kidnapped when we were younger... At least it was taken care of though by both of my sister and my Step-Brother, AKA, Brother-In-Law.

My wings to which I allowed to grow to full-size when we were at the Ministry, as I somehow knew I would indeed had to reveal myself to them, but at least they agreed not classifying myself as well as my mates, as creatures. Knowing how the laws in this country work against those with either being cursed or declared as such, by them.

I slowly got up then as I had to use the restroom, as well as some personal issues my chest tends to give me sometimes when they were heavy, and then got around to get changed to casual clothes I picked out before hitting the hay last night. I never even told anyone else besides my mates, as well as my elder sister and Twilight, and needless to say, it was embarrassing to me and let's leave it to that.

The bathrooms though were told by us from Hogwarts herself before we also went to sleep, were the same. So I was somewhat impressed at how very nice it looked; as I looked briefly before doing my tasks of getting ready for the day. It was like a deluxe hotel sweet-based bathroom with a hot-tub sized bathing area as well as four shower stalls were enclosed for privacy, and it was like the fifth flag based off our house, Evans Pride in house colors.

I then got dressed into a casual t-shirt, of course it was after I got my enchanted 'special' bra on that shows a picture of a golden snitch flying circles to two dazed seekers as if making a statement or as such. With ripped black jeans, and some silver-beaded black wrist straps as well as a black collar with an emerald that Selene got for me for my birthday before we came. I also placed onto my feet some sneakers that were dark purple with black stripes on them. I also cast the Tempus Spell to see what time it was with my wandless magic and saw it was only just turning to 6 AM.

When I went back to our room, I noticed my mates were tossed over one another in a certain position, making me think for a split second before a devious smirk made way to my face as I did a simple Chaos Magic Spell I knew in my head, and conjured a random bucket of ice that was floating above my mates. I did a small wrist movement lazily, as it quickly dropped all the ice on both of my mates. They quickly looked in startled alarm as well as around the room until they heard me giggle, and then glared playfully as I then froze at their looks.

Next thing I knew I was on their bed and then being tickled, laughing lightly as I suddenly snorted making them stop and then Selene looked at me weirdly as well as Mia; as Mia stated to me with a raised brow, "Did you just snort while laughing?" I shrugged as I was about to reply until our door opened, since our room was made specifically for our needs as well our tastes, and it was Iris. I was wondering where she took off to as her bed was fully made nicely, and she blushed a tiny bit at the positions we were on Mia's bed.

Iris then told us hesitantly with only her head showing through the gap of the door, "I was told to fetch you guys by Headmistress Tonks, and she said something came in the mail for you Harley for some reason before the other post owls could arrive." She blushed even more as I kissed both Mia and Selene on the lips lovingly and headed out telling them I would see them later.

I went down the stairs with Iris as after a while since it takes at least five minutes to get to the ground floor, I looked to her kindly with a raised brow of curiosity and then simply asked her, her briefly looking to me when I began to ask, "I can tell that your curious Iris, what is it?" She hesitated as she slightly leaned against the wall and then stopped as I did as well, and asked me with a look on her face with her also tilting to the right of her head while doing so, "Are you in a relationship with those two girls?"

I nodded to her slightly, confused that is as she then asked me with a curious look on her face, "So are they your mates or something as such, since I can tell you didn't look like this when you showed up at the feast as well in our dorm greeting?" She was preferably mentioning my wings and gem, along with my elf-like ears as I shrugged as well at the same time, plainly told her kindly with a small smile since we then began to descend back down the stairs, "Well I was born like this, but my ears are somewhat new. You see my mother as since we are part of the new house that I can trust you with this, was an Illegal Animagus during the war back then, and this was the result of it while she didn't know I was in her during that time."

I paused slightly now as I then considered telling her more, but then mentally shrugged to myself as I did anyway; as she felt like I could tell her anything, and she would at least keep anything I tell her or others to herself, though I also had a gleam filled with mirth in my eyes now as I also began to tell her more, "If your also wondering, yes, they are two of my soulmates, Iris, which you will be if we can unblock you sooner or later. So I have no problem because I have something that may or may not be able to produce Little Potter's in the future."

Iris was of course, was confused at first as we neared the exit door as each dorm wing was connected by a mixed spiral staircase, but only enchanted to let those in the rooms to enter unless given permission, and then now blushed as within a few moments she finally understood, and looked down to my lower half. Her looking down there was slowly making me uncomfortable as she quickly noticed, and gave me an accepting look to which I sighed small in relief.

I, however, didn't notice the longing look she gave behind me back though before schooling her features.

When we exited the door, we were back at the lounge area and not the other place for some reason, and I saw my cousin simply sitting there on one of the couches the first lounge has, reading a book to which I was also curious about until she saw me and then gently smiled. Tonks stood up as she looked to the both of us as well.

We then went over to her as she said, "Wotcher Harley, I thought I come on by and see you before you go to your classes, since I made it that the house shares the classes on specific days with the other four houses here… Well depending on the house terms of the students that is." Tonks then smiled small as she also began to say more to both of us, "As well give you a surprise package that landed on my breakfast at the table, at least I cleaned it up the best I could that is."

Tonks then grabbed the box that was on the couch she was sitting on, and handed it to me with my eyebrows raised. She also placed a written paper on the box as well as giving Iris three others. It was then I noticed it was only her in here, and she noticed as she chuckled as Tonks then stated, brushing her robes as I noticed they were slightly dusty, "The other dorm mates here already are at the Great Hall since you and your mates slept in."

I simply nodded as I decided to look at my schedule first since she started me and the others, even though we might be different years, be sharing the same classes except the first years or so as this was the fourth year's chart for each day, and is listed as follows:

 **Monday, Wednesday, Friday**

 **Morning free period from Waking up to 8am**

 **Transfiguration Class: 8:30 - 9:30am**

 **Charms: 10am - 11am**

 **Lunch Period: 11:30am - 12:15pm**

 **Potions: 12:35pm - 1:45pm**

 **Wandless Magic Class (Optional to those that are gifted, otherwise a free period): 2pm -** **3pm**

 **Break Period: 3pm - 3:30pm**

 **History of Magic to Both the Current and Other: 3:45pm - 4:50pm**

 **Advanced Mythology and Legends: 5:15pm - 6pm**

 **Supper: 6pm - 8pm**

 **Free Time: 8pm - Lights Out**

 **Tuesday, Thursday**

 **Morning free period from waking up to 8 am**

 **Double Potions: 8:30am - 10am**

 **Mathematics: 10:30am - 11:30am**

 **Lunch Period: 11:45am - 12:30pm**

 **Care for Magical Creatures: 12:45pm - 2pm**

 **Break Period: 2pm - 4pm**

 **History of Magic to Both the Current and Other: 4:30pm - 5:30pm**

 **Supper: 5:45pm - 7pm**

 **Free Time: 7pm - Lights Out**

 **Saturday:**

 **Morning Free Period: Waking up to 10am**

 **Curriculum Classes: 10:30am - 1pm**

 **Lunch: 1:15pm - 3pm**

 **Free Period: 3pm - 3:30pm**

 **Otherworldly Learning: 3:45pm - 5:15pm**

 **Supper: 5:30 - 7pm**

 **Advanced Mythology and Legends: 7:30-9pm**

 **Free Period: 9:30 - 10pm**

 **Astronomy Class: 10:30pm - 1am**

 **Sunday: Free day, but can take extra credit classes as such**

I raised my eyebrows at some of the classes that were listed, especially what was on Saturday's schedule.

Tonks then explained to not only me but to Iris as she was the fourth year to my surprise; as she got the same schedule as well.

I understood as I then turned to Iris now only holding the box as I placed the folded up class paper chart in my pockets, and asked her in wonderment and curiosity, "How come you're the same year as us?" She suddenly gave me an awkward smile as she also rubbed the back of her head, and then laughed slightly as she then kindly responded back to me with a small smile on her face, with little teeth showing, "I was a prodigy I guess, even though I'm only twelve when I was supposed to be the second year. I however outdid those classes easily on each subject. So I was then scheduled to be with you and the other fourth years, Harley, for that reason to see if I could challenge myself." I nodded as I now eyed the package. I noticed it said something on a tag it was attached to. I opened the small tag-flap and saw some words in it.

 _To Harley:_

 _Thought this might be useful to you now since you're old enough to use it. Use this item well since it was crafted from what I researched by your ancestor, Maladona Marie Potter, along with someone else. I wasn't sure if you wanted this gift or not, but I was only told to send this to you through the delivery system until it hit either your fourteenth birthday, or you got into Hogwarts during your fourth year onwards. Your father knew about me as I envisioned only slightly the outcome, but didn't tell him, but he did leave plenty of objects he left so I can deliver them to you later on. I would have done it in person, but I had to do some things that you might consider not believable at all. So if it isn't on your 14th birthday and is sent when you joined as a fourth year, happy late birthday dear._

 _This item will also contain instructions on how to use it to its fullest potential, to what I think it is. So good luck with using it my dear, you are going to need it._

 _Close family friends,_

 _Victoria Angelina Evershine of the Caribbean Isles, Partner of Mr. Kap of KAP Industries and Potter Bloodline_

I was both confused and now in wonder on who that was, but I decided to let Mia look her up later as I placed the box down, seeing my cousin and Iris curious as I was going to look on what was inside. Once I opened it, I was stunned as they were.

It was a katana-like sword that was made out of some strange metal that I wasn't aware of. But it seemed to be enchanted by the looks of the runes on the blade, and it had a pure-emerald that matched my eye color that was in at the end part of the blade. It felt light to my surprise as it was at least 60cm (23 1/2 inches) long, and it was silver looking with golden runes. I noticed the envelope inside the box, and took that out and opened it. I was kinda surprised that it was instructions as it stated it would adapt to my magic, or any kind of power I would use into the blade itself, and if I swung it the right way it would cause any kind of attack I could think of. It also stated it would also change in size depending on my actual height difference.

It then suddenly pulsed when I touched the gem without knowing, and I yelped slightly as I also felt a pinch of my blood go into the gem itself and then saw the blade glow for a few moments before it dimmed as well as it slowly settled down. The weapon then changed sizes to where it didn't feel awkward for me to swing it now, and it for some reason, felt completely natural to me. As if to confirm this I thought I felt the blade hum slightly in agreement, but kept that to myself as strange as it sounds... it was lonely as if, seeking its another half.

Tonks finally, after a moments of silence exclaimed in amazement to me now, "Wow Harley, it seems whoever thought of this blade," I noticed she read the tag before she said anything to me as it was in her hands, "Knew what she or he was doing since I think it's a rare blade of some kind, not too sure though." She after she said that had her hand to her chin in thought. "I think it looks neat Harley, I never seen a blade like this one before." Stated Iris to me, as she also observed the weapon carefully in my hands.

I nodded to them both as Mia and Selene finally came down now, as they were dressed and ready to go; as they simply wore the same outfit they wore yesterday, and charmed them clean. They saw my weapon in my hands and I explained to them, not to much though, since I didn't know much about blade itself and Mia I took notice as she somehow quickly recognized the person on both the tag and the letter, and then exclaimed excitedly to me with a couple of quick claps of her hands. "I can't believe your dad knew Miss Evershine, the famous weapons collector in the Caribbean. She's famous on finding long-lost blades and such, and keeping them in a museum she purchased as well as designing blades herself with some help with her not-heard-yet told to the crowd, partner."

I raised an eyebrow to her and then sweat dropped now, as Mia then began to rant slightly about the person. After a few minutes of this, I silently gave Selene a desperate look. She understood as My Moon knew sometimes there are times to rant, and a time to not since currently, we needed to get to the Great Hall to eat. Especially she seems amused slightly, as my stomach rumbled briefly as a result.

So Selene then carefully got her wand out, as it was pitch-black and was at least 12 inches long and 3 inches wide, and was made out of some kind of strange wood not found anywhere except during strange powers affected on either ebony or birch trees, and casted a silent water spell, Augumaniti on her. Once Mia was drenched, Hermione glared at Selene, and afterwards glared playfully at her as My Books then quickly casted with her wand, to which I was surprised as it contained a Nindu heartstring mixed with a very rare Twilight Phoenix feather as her core, and was also made out of a strange tree to which even the wandmaker didn't know about, at the same length as Selene's, and dried herself off with an instant dry spell. But she understood as we all then headed by Tonk's escort to the hall.

Before we left the house dorm at all though, I yelped as my blade glowed suddenly and then flashed suddenly to make everyone's eyes blinded for a brief moment before it died down, and in my hands was a bracelet now with the same gem as an accessory. We were all stunned slightly at this quick development as I only shrugged my shoulders at this, and placed it on my right wrist since in secret, I tend to write with both of my hands since I was ambidextrous or skilled on using both of them, and mostly tell others I was mostly left-handed.

After a few moments, we were all in the hall, and I saw it was filled with some Ravenclaw's along with our house dorm, currently eating at their assigned tables. I became suddenly curious as I then sat down along with Iris, Selene, and Mia.

I briefly noticed the astounded looks my housemates as well as Ravenclaw house did to us three now, but I shrugged them off as my breakfast appeared on a golden plate. I was given my favorite breakfast after I said what I wanted. I knew the house elves here at Hogwarts tend to make the meals most of the time, and it was cinnamon french toast with some brownies and a side of marmalade jam on top of the toast with maple syrup.

I didn't noticed as when I ate, a former Ravenclaw house mate, who was now in ours, then sat down and then also looked to me with a raised eyebrow. I knew her as Luna Lovegood. I got to say, she is quite attractive to my tastes as she was also the same age as me, but she had to have at least a average C-Cup to her with a good figure, and mostly wore robes with radish-like earrings on both her ears. Luna also had platinum blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail with a black braid, and her eyes were crystal blue with a hint of green in them. But I noted briefly she had a white glove on her left hand as if to hide it; for some reason.

Luna now tilted her head as I was about to take a bite out of my breakfast again, and then said to me with a young silky voice, "How was the milk this morning Harley? I find out doing so early tends to be good for the soul, or nargals would drink it too much and tend to leave a mess behind." I almost choked as I had some food in my mouth, but I was able to keep it down as I quickly blushed since I understood some of her words. I than gave her a look as if I didn't expect that to be out in the open. I briefly glanced at my two mates as they noticed the others didn't hear her when she said that, but they did.

I now looked to her carefully then, and then also asked her in a weirded out sort of way, but curious as well, "How do you know that tends to happen to me?" She simply smiled dreamily, making me confused as she then stated softly to us with a dreamy look on her face now, "Even though I was considered loopy or loony as I was called back in my old dorm, as I am with them right now, I tend to see things in random future moments, that's why. It is also because I could see mini-milk imps mostly on your shoulders at this moment as they laugh and leave the hall."

I was even more confused as she gave me a understanding look as Luna then motioned for me to lean closer, to which I did and she then quietly stated to me now with a small dreamy smile on her face, "I was bitten by a all-seeing gnome, and I tend to see creatures that haven't been seen yet at all from other places that haven't been discovered here in plain sight, that's why I tend to say things since it's true." She then leaned back as I did as before either Selene or Mia could say anything, she smiled again as Luna then stated dreamily to us, "It also helps that you being the princess of an Amazon adds to the milk imp's desire, since they love Amazon Milk even more."

I now sweat dropped at her words, but was inwardly astounded as I didn't think she could know one of my heritages, but I inwardly thought as well to myself, _a Princess to Amazons? What did she mean by that?_

I shrugged my shoulders as we all now ate our breakfast, and also got ready for our first class since it was Monday as well, looked briefly at our schedules after leaving the hall and now began to venture around Hogwarts to see where we could find the classroom at. We were able to find the room in time though as my houses fourth-year students as well as me, made it see a strange tabby cat sitting on the desk, as we also were grouped with some Gryffindor as well as some Ravenclaw's.

I quickly jumped though as the cat changed into Professor McGonagall herself, with said female professor now also smirking at us briefly before having a normal look to her features. Before she could say anything, the door opened and I saw my Aunt's Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

They were wearing the same outfits they wore last night as well, and my Aunt Rainbow Dash was carefully leading my other pregnant aunt inside, and they then went to where I was sitting. I then sweatdropped at my Aunt Fluttershy's hug and I gave my other aunt a look, and she simply gave me a sheepish look in return as she also rubbed the back of her head.

Professor McGonagall though raised an eyebrow at this as I also noticed somewhat that the students besides my mates and I, began to whisper to each other about my aunts, as well as my looks as they didn't seem to recall seeing me like this before at all from last night, and asked kindly to them both, "To what we owe the company of you both Misses Dash and Dash?" We sweatdropped at her question but quickly straightened up as my Aunt Rainbow Dash smirked at the professor and then stated to her warmly while crossing her arms as well, "We only came here to allow my wife to comfort our niece here, as well as explain something as well…" She trailed off as I noticed her looking behind her and at the door as I heard a scuffle, knowing who it was and she simply stated at the entrance slightly with a tilt to her head, "Come on in here Jas-Harmony Dash, greet your cousin why don't cha?"

A little girl who looked around nine or so came into the room, nervously as she was griping her shirt somewhat while doing so. She has the same colored skin as my Aunt Rainbow Dash, but her hair unlike them both was both silver and light blue mixed, and it was tied into a long ponytail to allow quick movement if needed. She likes to be either called Harmony sometimes as a nickname, or Jazz by me and to those she trusts as she loves and dislikes her original name, but allows her moms to call her that. Her eyes were two different colors though as her left-eye was light-green and her right-eye was lavender with both a hint of amber in them. Harmony's outfit though was tomboyish slightly as she also wore a t-shirt based off that one of her favorite franchises she likes, as it showed the Autobot symbol right in the middle; as it took up most of the aqua-blue shirt, and she wore a light-purple skirt and grey leggings with sneakers with a thunderbolt on them. She was around the height if I stood now to my waist, and had a slight athletic build since even though she was shy; she was involved with some sports to what she was comfortable with. Mainly it was either soccer or tennis. She also strangely had a strange symbol she was born with on her forehead, to which remind me of a certain game I played before as it was known as Fire Emblem: Awakenings.

Harmony quickly after noticing her mother's raised eyebrow to me, then quickly hugged me awkwardly as I gently hugged her back, knowing she was shy on doing this in a room full of strangers since she has some fears to which my cousin needs to get knocked out of her, so to speak as crowds is one of them.

McGonagall then asked curiously as she saw the little girl, knowing who this girl might be as she then asked kindly yet somewhat stern in her own way, "So is this your daughter I was told that might be learning some classes here at our school, since she has more magic then able?" My Aunt Fluttershy simply nodded. My other Aunt Rainbow Dash only shrugged as she then gently rubbed my cousin's hair who then jumped at the contact, and then slightly smiled as she then briefly looked up to her mother who gave her a small smile before saying anything, "Ya, Harmony is shy slightly like my wife here is, but she tends to be both active and smart in her studies so much she has advanced to fourth year levels in her own magic. So we thought she could go with her cousin while we stay here in classes. Of course she isn't taking anything that's late at night though as she is still a growing girl of course." I saw my cousin blush at this.

Of course being slightly sympathetic, I gently patted her on the back as she gave me a look of understanding, as the professor now smiled.

McGonagall then motioned to the free desk next to me, and then looked to both my aunts and asked kindly to them, "Would you both want to stay and see the lessons or you have some plans on today's schedule yourselves?" They told her they had planned as Pomphrey had to yet began to teach Fluttershy some spells on healing as of yet, and so they left with some instructions, causing the students to laugh slightly before shutting up quickly from my firm glare on my face, rubbing my little cousins arm for comfort now as she was not only blushing up a storm from the small descriptions as they then left, but from the students who would more than likely make fun of her like back in her world, as in secret she was born in-between worlds.

Meaning my Aunt Rainbow Dash gave into her labor in-between the mirror somehow.

The lesson went smoothly as we just simply had to get lectured on some parts of third year, to which I knew as well as my cousin and mates, and I noticed some others like Pansy as well as the other new dorm mates to my house, already knew this surprisingly as we had to change a tea cup the professor gave us into a red ruby. My cousin simply waved her hand over the cup, and it changed into a ruby, but the color wasn't right as it was blue like her skin color. Mine however from my wand to which was made of Elder Wood mixed with two others, one of which included Mia's type of tree and the core was three things: Basilisk Venom, a rare Balance Phoenix Feather, and Willed blood of a Unicorn, turned into a ruby as well. But it was large, yet perfect cut unlike the professors. Mia's as well as some others had there's perfect, and some was changed into the wrong thing as instead of rubies, they got a stick, a pencil, or anything random in said gems color. The ginger-haired boy to which I think was from Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley I think his name was, had his turned into a button that was ruby-colored.

We got some good remarks from McGonagall as she stated before the class was up that it would be a while before changing the next lesson as we need to work on it still.

Everything else for that day was like the Academy as I went along with the crowd as most of the time today were lectures as well as telling us real lessons next time when the class began again. Jazz and I talked sometimes in-between classes as it has been a few weeks since I last saw her, and needless to say I was impressed at or how she was progressing in her magic, just like I did when I was around her age. It was interesting though in History Class as I was stunned as the rest of the class was as it was discovered a girl our age was teaching it instead of the rumored ghost of a man, who had a thing of rubbing the goblins off in his boring lectures all the time.

The girl had a mixture of red and yellow hair, making it look like her hair was a mixture of both the sauces: ketchup and mustard but was also tied into a bun with an orange headband, and she had crystal-blue eyes. She also had a great figure for her age as she also wore to my amusement, a black-leather jacket with a silver zipper and a t-shirt saying, better learn it or weep it, on the front in plain white background as the letters were also black in color. Her jacket though also showed a small sun-like design of sorts as well, and she also wore ripped blue jeans and black combat boots on her feet with grey socks. She also to my astonishment had normal-to-pale yellow skin as well, to make me slightly suspicious as to her main origins.

When she however did roll-call as she was trying to act professional, yet slightly I figured was new to this, she called me now and I said I was here. We then both froze over as time seemed to somehow stop and I inwardly thought quickly as our gazes held for a few moments before she shook her head with a confused look, and resumed calling names. _Crap, I didn't expect that to happen with her and me, it seems I got another mate now._

My new mate I guess, did a small lecture as well as a small lesson without homework over a war that happened around 1872 in wizard time. After the time was up and we had to leave, she asked me kindly to stay back for a moment, and I saw concern on my two mates as well as my dorm mates. I though shrugged it off and simply smiled and told them I would catch up, and they nodded as they left, leaving the room to only me, and her, Professor Sunset Shimmer.

I didn't catch the concerned gaze of my Cousin Jazz though before Selene escorted her out gently.

I smiled somewhat nervously as I noticed she did as well, and I then asked hesitantly while also gripping my shirt in small amounts, "So…" I began to trail off as she noticed as I then quickly stated my question hastily, "Any reason why I was told to stay behind Miss Shimmer?" I knew I was still confused as to why my magic decided to have her as an added mate, but I already accepted it as she smiled nervously and also began to rub the back her head as well as then also laugh somewhat, a small blush on her cheeks as she responded back, "Umm, I don't really know. It just that I felt like I had to for some reason… You're Harley right?"

I nodded slightly as she then continued, motioning me to sit to which I did, and she smiled small to herself as well at me before doing so. "So I was confused slightly as I felt something pull me to you when we gazed at each other's eyes, so that's why I wanted to ask you something." I shuffled nervously as I knew that she might ask of me, and prepared for it, "You also felt it right?" I nodded as she gasped, not expecting that. I smiled small then as I began to explain.

After a few minutes or so, she had wide eyes and also a deeper blush on her cheeks, as well as I, did, possibly not expecting our gazes to have that major reaction at all.

It turns out from my Amazon Heritage as well as others; my magic, as well as my own blood, would pick a mate based for a perfect match for me, and there is no going back once I lay my eyes on them the exact first time; since I prefer girls mostly then males.

So in terms, it's a life-binding thing and there is nothing that could change it even if either I or they wanted to. So in terms to some of my heritage also, I tend to call those that happen to be my mates... Or I would tend to call them by a nickname, like calling Mia, 'My Books', or Selene, 'My Moon'. Even adding to what she wanted to be called as for either their name or as such as well.

I already knew however that I might get more mates in the future, but didn't know when as it was random by my own magic for me, but some of them might not know they're my mates as I was told the old fool blocked some of them off with other enchantments that I need to slowly undo, but not till fifth year. Otherwise it could end up injuring me somewhat to which they had theories for in hand.

I noticed Sunset had a curious look on her face now, as she and I was now sitting on some chairs near a student table at the moment as she also had her arms crossed under her chest to which she accidentally was showing them more puffing while doing so; as she leaned back and I had my hands to my lap, one of which was gripping my shirt nervously, "So... If you are my mate, at least to what you stated to me, does that mean that you were forced… to love me?" I noticed she hesitated when she asked this like I assumed she would.

I was also told by the goblins that sometimes that those I considered my mates might ask that, and they assured it isn't an instant love thing, it's a gradual timing before that happens.

I softly smiled at her now as I then shrugged my shoulders a little with me now also telling her, as Sunset noticed I was being only honest but also at the same time, slightly shy as well, "It's not instantly like love at first sight like some other races or romance stories, it's just a pull we feel and eventually if we get to know each other better, we would be able to eventually love each other. True love that is." Sunset simply nodded her head at me with a gentle smile as she then cast the Tempus Spell, and noticed I might be late for my other upcoming class.

Sunset slowly stood up as so did I, and I didn't know what to do at this point, but she did as she then hugged me awkwardly, to which I slowly responded back to with a couple of back pats. When we pulled away, I began to twist my shirt slightly again and also bite my left-part of my lip as I then asked softly, with a mixture of some hesitance on my part, "Well… We could hang out sometime… Maybe just talk or something to get to know each other better?" She gave me an amused look, but she still smiled small and stated to me softly with a nod as she also crossed her arms and with one of them, opened the door for me to head out, "I might like that."

I turned around once I got outside of her classroom, and waved shyly as I simply turned and then tripped but also caught myself from doing so, and I heard her giggling lightly from me doing that, and I gave her a sheepish smile as I quickly left to catch up to my class.

I was able to make it to one of the new classes I thought might be interesting, and when I got inside I was astounded to find out I was the first to show up.

The room seemed to be on the walls, filed with strange-titled books I haven't heard of before, and I also noticed a painting of sorts that showed a castle and some strange land-areas to which was beautiful looking. There was also to my astonishment some illusion based planets I had to guess on the ceiling; like in the Great Hall, making it show anyone the solar system, if they wanted to know that is. There were no desks as I could tell, but a large round table with cushioned chairs, and one teacher's desk. The room itself was about the size of a small gym as I also noticed that, and at some corners seemed to be some other objects to which I can't seem to understand at all at the least.

I then noticed a man around his early twenties or so in a black business suite, with a white and gold-striped tie. His eyes were slanted on his pupil's, but they looked normal, except they had strange small symbols that I couldn't make out. They were mixed with a bright green of some kind mixed with the bluest of the oceans, at least to what I can best describe them as. He was also clean shaven, and he had a scar on the left side of his left eye, as a single claw mark stuck it in deep somehow without damaging it and his hair, however, was completely pure white. He also seemed to be grading some papers from a previous class he did, but then noticed me as he softly smiled without showing his teeth. He then said to me in a young, yet deep voice for his age after now noticing me staring at him, "Good afternoon Miss Potter-Pie or would you be wanted to be called Harley while in my class?"

I gulped slightly, but I bravely told him since I somehow was able to be on time for class, in fact I was five minutes early somehow, with confidence to which I saw mirth in his eyes as well when I did so, "You could call me by my name if that's alright with you sir…" He noticed and he simply chuckled before getting up and coming to me, giving me his left hand to which was in a black glove making me suspicious slightly, but I grabbed and then shook his hand as he gently smiled at me again but with mirth in his eyes once more, and then told me his own name, "I am known as Aeroza. You may call me that or Mr. V while in class or outside of it. I tend to loathe formal titles as such." He noticed the time as I was shocked he had an electrical clock on the wall, making him laugh at my look.

Mr. V then stated to me calmly with him also motioning for a seat on the roundtable, to which I did and he gave me another small smile as he then explained briefly, also sitting next to me as well, "That clock is enchanted to channel air-born magic to power itself, since magic is everywhere and all around us. That would be explained later on if you come to my class though." I nodded as back in my old home, the Academy that is, had those as well. He also gave me a gentle look now; as he also stated randomly with mirth in his eyes again at me, "I also took the liberty, if you could keep it to yourself, my dear, to freeze time so you can get to class on the schedule today."

I was stunned as well as frozen briefly at this. I knew I was kept by my new mate longer then I should of liked, but I wanted to get to know her slightly before doing anything with her, and he chuckled as if he knew what I might be thinking. The professor then waved his hand back and forth as he then gave me a gentle smirk on his features, while now standing up and placing his hands behind his back and also endlessly conjured up a blackboard for teaching, and turned to me re-clasping his hands behind his back, "You might be thinking as to how I was able to stop time for a few moments to allow you to come to class. It is simple yet difficult to explain myself at this point Harley, so to tell you at this moment, you will find out later on today. But I would truly pay attention to this class's lesson as I'm sure you mates might get it more than you do."

I slowly nodded yet I was curious now to what he meant by that, until to my surprise my mates came into the room with my cousin Harmony, AKA, Jazz, and they seemed surprised to see me on time in the room. I also noticed some of my dorm mates like Iris, and Daphne Greengrass for the Slytherin dorms were in this class.

Daphne was attractive to my eyes as she has a somewhat similar figure to Mia, but a cup size less with nice curves, and she mostly wore green and silver robes knowing she is the heir to her family with her family's crest on it. She also had platinum-blonde hair that was styled to curve around her left-shoulder, and some of it covering her left-eye as well. There was also a couple of boys I haven't known as well, but I noticed that the Longbottom kid was in this class as well as a few others from other houses, including some other Slytherin housemates.

Also to my surprise as they came into the room last, were two redheads to which I think were the twins Ginevra "Ginny" Weasly and to my hidden shock, the girl I saw that introduced herself but not her name, but telling us about our arrival into the station at Hogwarts, Marigold "Mary" Weasly. They had the same face, but their body structures are what or how I could easily tell them apart. Unlike her sisters frame, Mary was slightly curved in the right places and had a more developed chest then her sisters, to at least a large C-Cup going on a D-Cup as I could guess, as she along with her sister was a year younger than us; despite their looks. They both wore robes as well from Gryffindor tower, to which thanks to Tonks was able to tell everyone that yes, they were girls developing as they were red and gold; the house dorms main colors they live in while at the castle. But unlike her sister's eye colors to which was regular brown, her eyes were a mystery as they were lavender colored with a hint of green in them, unlike her twins.

It was then she noticed me looking at her and I felt another pull, shocking me once more, and I thought I heard a chuckle from our teacher as well as a small growl from my two mates slightly in the room. I quickly thought once more turning away as Mary did too with a blush on her face. _Finding two mates in one day? What is going on here?_ I flinched though as I felt another growth spurt to which my mates noticed, and I sighed inwardly as it passed quickly when it suddenly came.

We all flinched as most of the students were chatting randomly to each other, from a loud noise coming from the blackboard Aeroza set up for us, and I as well as them all glared at him as he only chuckled at us from our faces, and then stated simply with a mirth-like smile on his face as well as his eyes with a small motion with his left hand, before putting both hands behind his back, "How else was I going to get your attention today my fellow students. I could have conjured something to scare you all next time if that's what you all want, right?"

We all now quickly shook our heads no as he chuckled once more, dismissing with wandless magic to the astonishment of everyone as Mr. V also smirked inwardly at their faces, but not mine as he then continued as the professor also conjured a marker board instead of the chalk one that was levitating with wandless magic; as a black eraser pen was marking on it, displaying his name he told me to call him, as well underneath that the class he was teaching. "So allow me to tell you my name my pupils: My name is Aeroza or Mr. V while in both and outside of this classroom chambers. So allow me to say welcome to Advanced Mythology and Legends Class as well as this also being part of the Tuesday and Thursday class, Otherworldly Learning. It is within my class to understand what creatures are out there, and to some extent, since your Ministry allowed this: the existence of other worlds to some extent. But unlike their rules, I tend to fully tell you each and everything against their wishes, since I out power them on the seats if I so choose, but I tend not to do anything unless it is truly important or as such."

I wasn't the only one awed by this as most of the students in here were as well.

Aeroza then chuckled at our faces once more as he simply motioned the others to sit wherever we felt like, and they did so as my mates both sat on my left side, and to my shock, Mary sat on my right with her sister, who was giving her looks confusedly to her as both why and why sit next to me, to which Mary simply shrugged back to her sister with her sitting her schooling bag down. Mary's bag was a regular leather bag for schooling for wizards as well as witches like her sisters.

The others students randomly chose seats as well, and once everyone was settled in, he clapped loudly gaining our attention once more before he then looked at his desk briefly and frowned small, and then an idea or some sorts popped into his head as he then chuckled also waving his hand to where the desk was, and it quickly changed into a sofa-like seat made for comfort, yet also for business as it was like his tie he had on in colors. He did something strange as he motioned it to come to him, and to our shock it did just that in small hops and when it was near the free space to where my mates and I was near, and he cracked his hands slightly, making me flinch at this as he then stated to us all then, "Alright now today's lesson is detailing the history of a true ancient world that hasn't been heard of seen for quite some time. The world is known as Harmonis or in this case," He conjured a book for each of us to our surprised looks, and to his amusement as he finished, "The Centered World of Worlds."

Mr. V gave us each a certain look as to I think, see any objection to this, and since he saw no one do so he simply nodded and then stated to us warmly with something in his eyes; as if to my wonder as well as others. It was as if he might have been there before. "Now I don't tend to give any of you homework, but in this book is also some ancient spells to which are considered lost in time, so to speak by the Ministry; so to also let you all know, you are my only fourth year students or those in third year as well." I was surprised as the others at this as he continued as though it was normal, "So to what I'm teaching you is not only history, but secretly new types of spells to which I believe you would be able to understand and use. You will also be able to do more practice with those that have wandless magic lessons as well, in my class."

It was truly was interesting the entire time, as we learned from the book he made for us I guess, and I was for once excited along with everyone about new spells to try as he stated to us when class was almost over, that he said we could try and use them, but only with those that we would trust or with adult supervision as most spells would tire us out until we could get used to them.

As the class was now over and we left for supper, I began to chat with my two main mates as well as my cousin who kept looking at Mary and Ginny, and then back to me as she noticed that Mary kept giving me some blushes. She was caught a few times staring at me hard without saying anything, and blushed up a storm as red as her hair. I then looked behind me finally as I noticed her again looking at me with a blush on her face, and simply head motioned to our table once we got into the hall, and she looked surprised as well as her sister as Mary pointed to her sister as well without words, and I nodded without hesitation. I saw how close they were as actual siblings, and I felt strange as it sounds, not wanting to separate them as such.

They both then smiled to me as we all went to the Evans Pride House table and then sat down.

I noticed before any of my mates could sit next to my left-side, Jazz chose to sit on my right, Diamond Tiara McHanson or rather Gem as she wanted to be called by our house, quickly sat next to me with some tears in her eyes. I also noticed Scootaloo was here now and to my shock, she has somehow gotten bruises, as well as I, saw a slap mark on Gem's face.

Scootaloo still had some looks as her wings couldn't have been hid when she came to my home world, so she still has her orange color on her skin, and her wings are still a small Pegasus's. But her clothing is mostly tomboyish with ripped jean shorts as well as basic sneakers as her clothes were also showing some skin to her stomach slightly as well as above her knees. She was the same height as Sweetie Belle, but she had a B-Cup going to C-Cup later on as she was developing to her dire, into an attractive girl with some muscles showing. Scoots tends to work out from her sport-like activities she does in both worlds once my Aunt Rainbow Dash unknowingly lead her to said mirror to get to my world from hers. She also decided to dye her hair with a somewhat strange spell back in her home world from Twilight's own spell books, by accident of course, and it was now from her original color to a more blue-lavender mix. She kept giving Gem concerned looks as earlier I was told by my Aunt Applejack she was sorted into my house as well earlier when she showed.

Before I could ask, Gem hugged me tightly and I was now concerned. I gave her a silent look to explain as well as my mates and a few others, as they were curious as to what happened.

I saw a scowl was now on Scoots face as she looked at the Slytherin table, and stated gruffly in her toned young girl's voice, to which I would think would be a younger version of my Aunt Rainbow Dash's, "I was placed in her grade, third year that is as we had also to share with some fourth year Slytherin's. I got along fine with her and also another girl named Sweetie Belle during that time in Potions Class. In fact since Professor Slughorn saw he had no extra partners for Gem, she was placed with me and Sweetie Belle as we were made proud by him of a potion he assigned us to do rather quickly. But afterwards as we left, we were followed by a blonde jerk and his two goons, and he cornered us as he also grabbed Gem and then without warning, he slapped her hard in the face and also called her a name. He also said other stuff until I got involved, and he ran along with his goons as both Applejack and Rainbow came, and they finally found as well as help us."

I was enraged slightly as my mates took notice of my features, and I calmed myself as I then asked Scoots gently since despite being calm now, I was still inwardly pissed at who would do this to one of my housemates, and she responded back to me as I then looked to where she was pointing as she also answered to see the blonde boy. He looked to be a snobbish brute somewhat along with the table as they laughed at something or as such. "That's him Harley; he's the one that did this to us along with his goons. He calls himself Draco Malfoy."

Well it's like this: I was very protective to anyone I came close to as friends or sisters if you might say, and if anyone of them ends up like Gem or as such Scootaloo, I tend to get angered a lot by this. I even get even more pissed off and go by instinct somewhat by my mates if that happens to them or anything worse if I find out who had done it, as it happened a long time ago and lets say... if I was enraged, then those that make it would be begging for mercy and leave it at that.

Everyone at our table now, as well as the teacher's table with somewhat nervous looks by my aunts as well, and those near ours noticed an aura of sorts cover me form slightly that was mostly invisible; like a heat off hot metal off cars or as such.

I then asked slowly yet calmly to my other cousin, and also asked her nicely to which she gulped and was also glad it wasn't her at all from my cold-like invisible aura coving my body, "What did he call her Scoots?" She hesitated until Gem mumbled something into my shirt as I looked downwards to her and then asked her to repeat it slowly. Then Gem said the very few words to which I froze over slightly, "he called me mudblood and a blood traitor for being simply being in your house." She as well as Scoots also explained briefly at some other things including him touching her in the wrong spot, to the disgust of my fellow housemates, as well as the two red-headed twin girls.

I got up slowly, and escorted Gem to my mate Mia and she quickly understood as when I get like this there is nothing that could stop me until the issue is resolved or as such, and I stomped my way slowly but with no stomping sounds to the snake's table. The Slytherin's noticed and then froze as I came over, and Draco noticed and then asked what was wrong to me as if he was innocent (he is the same one in the movies if you haven't noticed if confused look it up on google). I grabbed him by his shirt, and he quickly yelped at this in surprise and then froze over in slight fear at my aura surrounding me as well as the glare I gave him to think he might have wet his pants slightly but he didn't, and stated to him harshly as I used my free hand to point to my table, "Do you call Gem a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor for simply being sorted into my house as well as other things Malfoy?"

My eyes were barely showing as my hair covered them, making me look menacing. Also to add to that, my hair was more smoother then usual, and the aura I was giving was cold as ice to what others described it when I was near them when this happens at least. It had to do with my magic as well as some of my Chaos Magic responding to my emotions; it was as if I was a reaper of sorts when I go like this.

He decided to say nothing and simply nodded a single yes, and he quickly shivered from my look as a sinister smile showed on my face, and my eyes were cold as ice, and stated or more like ordered him since I also carried him to our table, with him simply going along with it, "You are going to apologize to what you did, and if you don't…" I decided to take after my Brother-In-Law at this as he taught me in case I need to either defend myself or others certain things and gave him a creepy look with a tilt to my head as my sister sometimes does this for a prank on Halloween for tricksters during that time. Discord also taught her this to his amusement as well for kicks for more chaos (imagine Creepypasta Pinkie's smile, but three times worse). "You won't like the results **boy**."

Draco gulped and quickly nodded as I brought him to Gem who flinched at my face, but I softened my look to her as she nodded; as I wasn't mad at her or anyone else, but at this teen boy I have, and forced him to look at her as he mumbled something un-hearable, until I shook him slightly with my Chaos Magic and he then shivered and spoke in a terrified tone of voice, "I-I am truel-ly sorry for cal-calling you a mudblood and blood traitor as well as other thin-things Diamond. It will never happen aga-again." I nodded satisfied as I simply lifted him up higher, and dropped him as he fell on his butt, and he quickly crawled away from me as my features returned to normal. I then smirked at him running like a certain animal, a ferret I suppose, and looked back at the others as I noticed they flinched slightly from my gaze.

I softened my looks once again and then stated softly to them, resuming my seat to my housemates to let them know something important as my features returned to normal, "I wasn't angry at you guys, just the ferret over there. I don't take bullying down like this really easy, so I can get overprotective when it comes to those I care about, including my friends guys." They sighed in somewhat relief as I noticed my four aunts explained quickly to Tonks and the others, as I noticed Tonks was about to get up and do something but sat back down in shock as she gave me a look for later, and I simply nodded in agreement as it wasn't the time right now to do so.

Everything went smoothly after that though, but I didn't noticed Draco glaring as well as some Slytherin's that agreed with something as such, as my back was turned. It would bite me back later on, but it was worth it during that time I guess, since I was defending her whole self.

I noticed Gem's mother, Maria, now come to our table as she just entered the room and then noticed her daughter's current state, and I explained to her what happened. She was shocked at what transpired since I mainly explained, so Scoots wouldn't have to repeat herself to Gem's mother, and needless to say as she glared at said teen boy who flinched from her look since she was angry as well, but kept it more cool then I did though. We then eventually went back to our dorms and chatted and fell asleep in our dorm rooms.

It then went onwards a routine as I and the others simply had used our free time to not only study some work we were given, but whatever we could do so we wouldn't be bored at all. I also had to step up my game as I had to not only defend Gem once more from ferret boy, but from Ronald Weasley as he also insulted her clothes since I found out her father disowned her and Maria from the house, leaving them poor and sold most of their things away without means of getting them back. It wasn't just them I had to defend though, I also had to defend Luna Lovegood who was then later on sent back to Ravenclaw, by her father's request and my reluctance to do so as well.

Ginny and her twin sister, however, were transferred by my request in late September to our house, and Tonks agreed as she was told by McGonagall what went on during her absence of the dorms from others who witnessed. Needless to say, they were also wary from the two rival houses of lions and snakes. The wandless classes were tough as well as only learning certain things in the Otherworldly Learning class, as Mr. V stated he wanted us to learn more before actually doing stuff, to which he was proud to say near the winter holidays we could try out more things.

I also confessed to both Ginny and Mary, as they were both stunned since Mary accidently tripped the same time I did during a class period when we were walking by each other, and we accidently kissed each other on the lips. I noticed she was in heaven as well as freaked out at the same time by this since Mary was also confused at the same time. It was caused by Malfoy of course as he held a grudge ever since I got after him from saying stuff as well as harming Gem back in early September.

Needless to say, she accepted it as well as her sister, but Mary then started to my surprise with a sheepish look on her face, twirling her longer hair then her sisters with her right-hand fingers as a force of habit, "Mom might not agree on this from what you say to both of us. She is sort-of wanting us to settle down with a guy then the same genders." I was worried about this as Ginny then snorted at her twin.

We were currently sitting at the courtyard that the castle has and then responded back to her twin sister with a small smile on her face, placing a gentle hand on her twins shoulders as well, "mom might not approve of this, but its true love at first sight here Mary. You got to take that chance, especially since you recently confessed to me a while back you like two types of girls right?" I blushed at her meaning as I think I was one of said types she might have meant. Her sister nodded quickly and I then told them, and of course they were stunned as they briefly looked down below and then back to my face. It was then awkward moment for a few seconds until Ginny then stated to make Mary blush even more to her with a smirk on Ginny's face, "Well there you go sis. You have not only a soulmate but also a mixed-up girl for one as well to satisfy your needs when it comes to time to do the deed I guess."

I sweat dropped now as I saw her sister faint for some sudden reason, as I quickly checked on her as blood was running down Mary's nose, making me somehow know she had a fantasy of this a while back, and Ginny shrugged and also grinned sheepishly at this. Yet she was giving us not known to me, soft looks of acceptance yet also minor humor at her sister's antics.

I even took both Mary and Sunset later on, on a date, who was also stunned by my revelation that they were two of four current mates I had as well as a discovered blocked mate, and blushed at my reasons. I guess since I mailed my account goblin about them, and needless to say, I blushed up a storm as his response was both serious and humorous as it meant I might last longer than others during that time.

At the moment we were on our second date together as I took them out again for a Hogs Meade trip, since it was nearing the time for the tournament, and the arrival of my true and yet old school at the moment with my elder sister and others, and as we passed the shrieking shack I was quickly frozen stiff suddenly; as I suddenly felt stiff all over my own body, and fell to the ground not moving.

This also was freaking the two other teen girls with me out as they too were then stunned, and the very same thing quickly happened to them. We were then carried near the shack in a standing position by two strangers in black cloaks with skull-like masks on their faces, and I was scared as well as the others as they began to talk on what to do with us, and they decided to kill my two new mates to which I was angered by this, but also helpless to stop them.

Before anything could be cast by them as I widened my eyes as I recognized at what spell they were going to use on them, the same one that was cast on my mother, they passed out instantly as I then saw Professor Moody as well as Aunt Applejack. She wanted to chaperone the fourth years and up this time for the trip, with their wands out.

It was a funny thing really as my Aunt Applejack before I came to Hogwarts was stunned to find out she could indeed use magic and had to purchase a crafted wand from Ollivander's store. This consisted of a rare apple tree that was struck by a thunderbird as her wand was ten inches even with a mixed core of both a Chimera and a Water Nymph, who was playful and donated some shredded wings to the wand maker twenty-three years ago. She also likes most everyone I knew from her homeworld, added a few of her own hairs to make it work even better or be soul-bound to only her.

Aunt Applejack then looked to us as they both casted a reverse spell to unfreeze us three, making me breath out a terrified yet now calm sigh from my lips as well as the other two, "Are you girls alright?" I nodded somewhat hesitantly as Moody then scowled at the two Death Eaters I guess they were, and body-bind them as he then brought out a mirror and then called in someone to pick the two fools up, and a popping sound was heard as I saw a group of Aurors simply used a levitation spell on both Death Eaters and carried them away with another pop by a Portkey I had to imagine.

We were then escorted back into the castle and then lead to our house dorms as Moody also said he had something to take care off as he then took a quick drink of his flask, and left us to be comforted by my housemates and aunts. We didn't come out for a few days as the school was understandable as to why we wouldn't leave just yet, and when we did we were calmer now and just simply pushed it to the side as well, and later on find out from the Ministry as to why or how they came to be in the area at that time. They wanted mainly me for some reason. Sunset though decided the entire time, to sleep on the floor beside me in my dorm of course when this occurred.

Right now though it was nearing the time for my sister, Pinkie, to come and also to stay at Hogwarts for some time as well as to be the new Head of House to the new fifth house. So let me tell you all something, the being in charge thing is a pain in the neck as I also had to grade my housemates' papers to their amusement as well as my mates.

So we all got around and went to the Great Hall, and then sat at our table as we saw a blue-flamed large cup of some sorts in the middle of the hall, making everyone including us gossip and guess to what it might be, and it was confirmed as after we ate or supper. Tonks then smiled and slowly stood up, casting a speaker charm to her throat so everyone could hear her as she looked to them all including our table before saying anything. "Now as everyone remembered early this term, that I told you all that the tournament would be up. Well as you can see this," She hinted to the fire-thing in the middle of the hall and then continued as she stunned not only me but most everyone here, "Is known as the Goblet of Fire. With it, it will decide by its own magic who would be considered the champions of the three schools attending, as such three tasks would then be performed as well, and the last one would be the cup itself as a prize or a new version of it made to be enchanted to the winner to keep for longer periods of time as a real trophy, during the final task that is."

Murmurs were going around as Moody I noticed, simply saw me looking at him with his magical eye and then smirked at me as he also drank from his flask once more. I shrugged and focused my attention back to Tonks as she continued. "Now there will be some set of rules as this tournament will go on, as will other things. I am pretty sure as I told their Headmasters of their schools to tell them the rules as well so they would know. Now some of the rules also state that no-one under seventeen would be adding their names to the cup itself-" She sweat dropped as most of the students who only thought it was a game complained and then yelled slightly in outrage to her, until I gave her a mirth-like gleam in my eyes and she did as well and nodded as I stood up, and brought out a fake toy-gun Discord made for gags, and shot it off making a fake but realistic gunshot sound, making everyone turn to me in stunned silence. I then grinned and simply now pointed to Tonks as she then thanked me and began to speak more. "Now as I was saying, there will be a magical age line making sure no-one under seventeen would be going to the cup and then placing a piece of paper with their full name into the cup at all. So if you try for an example, an aging potion, that wouldn't work at all."

I noticed two heads now falling down at the Lion table as I knew it was the Jokester twin male Weasley's to which they are better now, but still, tend to get bored with their jokes here at the school.

"Now as other rules apply, to those that need to understand, those that are seventeen and up will receive this rules, and get a chance to place their names into the cup themselves if they so choose." Tonks look to the others as she was about to say more until the hall doors slammed opened and I then saw my sister, who was drenched. Currently, outside, it was raining cats and dogs, so to speak and she looked at everyone crazily as she then also stated loudly with a grin on her face, "We are here now, so let's get this party started!"

I sweat dropped as well as those I knew, as I explained my sister and others from my family to them a few weeks ago to my housemates that is. Tonks also as well as the teachers sweatdropped at her antics as she too lastly sweatdropped, and then rubbed the back of her head with her now laughing hesitantly and then stated to everyone, "We're early right now for the tournament?" Tonks simply sighed and nodded to her as she noticed, and saw to my amusement and to the others in the hall were shocked at how fast she could run and glopped me with her wet clothes as she hugged me to death, but not literally as well as I hugged her back.

We are sisters, and we tend to miss each other as we are also close.

Then the entire Academy came through the entrance to the hall, as well as my sister's husband, and my niece Screwball. The two however flew into the hall shocking them silent as some of the males admired the beauty of the girls as well as some girls to the males from my Academy. They randomly took seats at all the houses, including the new house to which I told Pinkie as I was here; she was the Head of House, stunning her as well. The last ones to come into the hall were my other family members: Twilight, Spike as he was a human like dragon version in this world, and to my shock the two Princesses of the Sun and Moon themselves (they are looking like they are from Equestrian girls movies, the principals look, but with their crowns on their heads). My family members, as well as the two princesses, then headed to our table, and the room was made for them to sit down as well, as my four other aunts smiled back at them warmly as well.

"Now that Beauxbatons Academy is here, and earlier than expected we might be able to have more time to settle as well-" She was interrupted once more, as Filch the caretaker was shoved into the wall on the doors leaving a small imprint of himself as the other school showed up now, to which consisted mostly male students and few females. Some of the students laughed slightly at this as well as the new school showing up once they saw the caretaker on the wall. They then chose to randomly stick to both Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables as their Headmaster by the name of Igor Karloff (also same in the movie) came and sat down from a free seat next to Applejack and he began to calmly gathered food as so did the others students of this Academy.

Tonks waited for some time, and then was satisfied now as she then stated, now giving up and finally stating the obvious, "Since I was interrupted twice now, I'm skipping the formalities and saying that the tournament placement will be held tomorrow night after supper. So remember, no-one under seventeen is allowed to enter. Good night students and enjoy your free time before hitting the sack." With that, she sat down as most of the student body sweatdropped at her statement briefly and then chatted with both schools as well as their own as new deserts appeared from both schooling systems for them to try out.

I allowed myself to scoot slightly over to let my elder sister sit as Pinkie didn't want to sit with the teacher's staff table, and smiled widely at me as I did back, since I missed her. I noticed Twilight decided to sit with the staff table as my aunts gave her the heads up on what has been happening lately. I decided to get more dessert as it was one of my favorites, chocolate strawberry cheesecake with caramel sauce on top, and was about to take a bite of it until I froze as I then heard a voice underneath the hall.

It was to my shock a snake of some kind as I was made aware of my speaking to serpents ability by the goblins before anything else, and as told to only tell to those I trusted with that, and I heard it say in small hisses, a female without a doubt from each hiss it made, " _Awoken… time to kill… time to hunt… leaving father's grounds.._ " I gulped as Pinkie noticed my face paling and then asked me with a tilt of her head to the side as she was also leaning near me as well, "Hey what's the matter, Sis?"

I whispered it into her ear to what I heard and she then paled slightly before doing a sign to the others who stood still from her simple sign, to which was a upside-down peace sign she and I created to warn others as well as a family if there was trouble somewhere. As most of the students were leaving anyways we secretly left except Aunt Fluttershy as she told her wife she had to lay down as she was dizzy from all the walking she did earlier today, as well as my mates as they quickly followed me as the voice kept on appearing in different directions as it was coming from the outside to my shock.

We were shocked to see a giant seventy foot snake-like monster with its eyes closed for some reason that kept poking its snake tongue out as it was indeed hunting for food, but stopped as it then quickly turn its head to us. I paled and then gasped to what it said as I repeated it to the others as they too paled slightly, yet got ready to leave if it charges. " _The child of founders is here at last… Must hunt for food… starve for food… Must kill all others for food besides Child of Founders!_ " It roared as she, the snake, then charged at us, and was also going after my Aunt Rarity as she loudly complained while running, "Why do all the monsters always chase me sometimes on our adventures?!"

We all then sweat dropped at her complaint, yet ran to catch up to her as the snake chased her to the Forbidden Forest and the others yelled at me to stop, but I kept running, and noticed my sister doing the same as well as Discord. Screwball somehow used her magic to stick to my back, making me sweat drop at her antics of sticking close to a fight when it doesn't involve her, and finally caught up to the two as they each were trapped at a dead-end near a mountain range.

I quickly cast an Accio Spell on my aunt, making her fly to my side as the snake roared in a mixture of anger and sudden disappointment.

It then began to open her snake eyes. They were orange with some power of sorts' imbedded in them. I noticed the others quickly turn away, making me confused as well as the snake as I asked them, to which when I finished making them sweat drop at not knowing what she is, "Why are you guys turning away. I think her eyes are great being orange colored as it's rare for snakes?" Discord heard her daughter giggle as she was also looking at the snake making him shocked, yet proud as he knew her magic is stronger than his when it comes to this race.

Discord turned to my confused face now as I noticed as well as the others the snake's eyes were closed again, and it had a large spider for some reason in its mouth now, eating it in one gulp as he simply now told me in an all-knowing way, "My dear Harley. What you and my daughter to which I'm proud to admit did the same, did the impossible. You both stared into the eyes of a Basilisk and lived, to which impressed me a lot." He grinned as he was upside down now while doing so, and in my face as I huffed moving a loose hair away from my eyes.

I then asked him in wonder as the snake was now leaving the area we were at, but chasing some other poor fact- I mean meal choice now with slightly wide eyes, "That was a Basilisk, Brother?" He simply nodded as he snapped his fingers as he sensed it was far away now, and we were all back in the Great Hall, along with the rest of the family as they blinked a couple of times before giving Discord some annoyed looks.

Pinkie walked up to him with a look in her eyes, and he began to now sweat slightly from it before she jumped suddenly and then glop him hard, making me sweat drop as him using his magic was what cause them to slowly end up together in the first place, and yelled at him sweetly making everyone else do the same as Screwball simply giggled at her parents. "Oh, Discord you know how much I love you using your magic most of the time, Care-Bear." I laughed hesitantly as they kissed briefly before turning to me with a question as well as other's I could tell to what was on their mind as well as mine.

How did a snake like that live in secret with that size and power for so long?

But we ended up heading to bed afterward as tomorrow to which was going to be sucky and yet sad as that day it would be Hallows Eve: the night both my parents and to also mourn to our mother who was killed by saving my life, instead of hers.

The rest of the day was normal for the most part, besides having my elder sister and family know I have four mates now, to which I laughed slightly as my sister fainted instantly and the others had amused expressions on their faces with Discords as a true jaw-dropped scene like in cartoons. They were to my two new mates shocks were told in trust by my family, and needless to say, I was proud yet concerned to one of them, Sunset, as I saw regret and deep sadness for some reason in her eyes before becoming cheerful at me.

I also was finally able to meet with my three other friends, the Sirens, and we then hanged out and also discussed some things not related to our species as well since they have been busy as of late. But I felt a pull for some reason between all three as it was uneven, blocked yet slowly going away, and making me not know which one it might be a future mate to me at the moment. I inwardly scowled as I knew that some of my mates were still blocked from that old fool's plans for me still. I just hope I could get the empowered blocks to dissolve before I do go back for the fifth year.

But it was later on that day during supper to which I would get a slight wake-up call.

Before I could leave with my elder sister to even head to our mothers grave, as well as my dad's, since I knew where they were buried thanks to the goblins pin-pointing it to me as well as Pinkie for when we asked. Tonks stood up, and then began to make an announcement. "As you all know since we are currently eating, and once we finish in the next few minutes or so, the ceremony will begin to allow those chosen by the cup itself to be known."

I suddenly felt something bad was going to happen as my spine shivered slightly, and I noticed to my shock my sister did as well for some reason as well.

Tonks then blabbed for a few moments re-telling us the rules and stuff, to which I paid some attention to. Both of my mates and house dorm mates noticed that something was bothering me, but kept silent as I gave them a look. Now I sighed slightly as she then said with a few breaths as I was impressed by her talking most of the time when it comes to news and other such things, "Now without further due guys, let the ceremony begin!" She shouted at the last part.

We all then quickly turned to the Goblet of Fire as it began to change into random colored before spitting the first name out of the cup as it landed in Tonk's hands, she read it silently for a few seconds and paused for effect, making me sweatdrop slightly as I knew what she was doing, egging the entire place on before she announces the names. "The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" The teen male stood up and raised both arms and hands in the air as his school along with some of his fans, since I know he was a famous Quidditch player, and headed to the chamber to which my sister told me was the meeting room for the champions.

Another piece of paper was quickly chosen now as it then landed on Tonk's hands (Again same as in movie yet AU). "The Champion of Hogwarts is Katie Bell!" I noticed the Gryffindor girl as Katie now had a shocked yet surprised look on her face with her also now slowly standing up while her house table excitedly clapped for her. She stood around 5'6 in height making her slightly taller than most girls in her house, but she was a beauty with slight muscle as she was a player for her team. She had a decent sized chest, but her form was a perfect hourglass figure as well. She wore her school robes just for today, and when I met her gaze as she then shook her head, I was shocked yet again.

 _I have another mate after so long? What is going on here?_ I clapped excitedly though to the girl despite this self-information, as Katie then gave me a surprised look and then within moments, softly smiled as she too went to where that Krum person went.

After five minutes or so after the Cup began to change colors randomly, it then finally decided to send out another card into Tonk's hands as she then shouted out loud in a wondered tone, "Destiny Maxwell Ravenhold of Beauxbatons Academy!" My Academy and I cheered at the girl. For you see she is one of my other friends that couldn't possibly make it early with us, and I secretly had a crush on her for some reason or other but kept it at friends level for now as she now began to walk up shyly to the chamber where the others were as well.

Destiny stood at a surprising height of at least 7'1 and she was like a goddess in all but power as she also did some sports as well as some club activities back home, but she always had time for her friends. She had pure-silver hair that tends to glow during the moonlight for some reason, and she also had slight muscles showing along with her hourglass figure to make her a model of sorts, but she isn't one as she was just turning seventeen from last night. I also made as well as sent her a gift, to which I hoped she got as I couldn't attend to it from the Basilisk and all the other day. She also wore a gothic-like collar around her neck that was also hiding certain rune-like marks around her entire neck; as she was forced to have placed on her by a person my Brother-In-Law dealt with when I was kidnapped at twelve along with her, for what reason I wasn't sure. She also wore a vest on top of a Kingdom Hearts T-shirt that showed Sora's crown necklace as the image, and she also wore a necklace that was given to her by her mother by the goblins for when she turned seventeen among all of her other presents. She also told me this morning as well as her letter to which I cried over along with a few others she shared it with. Destiny's shirt though was short enough to show her toned stomach slightly as she was also this way currently from her unlocked forms to her shock, was from my sisters old home world: 48% human mixed with 26% Equestrian pony that used magic, but it didn't list to what it was though as Destiny was adopted by blood ritual by her mother as far as she knew, and 26% fey dragon to which I was confused as well as her. She also wore a similar belt Aria wore, but gold leathered and wearing black and gray mixed jean shorts, to which were ripped slightly around the edges. She also wore grey plain sneakers that had seen better days, yet still looked slightly new. She mostly looks like a normal tall girl at the moment, but she also wore a bracelet like my mates and I wore during the Ministry trial, and it was hiding her true features.

Now that the champions; to which my feeling grew somehow as well as my sisters as I could also tell on her face, making her husband as well as daughter to turn to her with raised eyebrows with both confused looks on their faces, as well as my other aunts. They all grew concerned looks as well on theirs.

Tonks then clapped loudly and then stated to us with a small warm smile on her face, "Now that's out of the way, let's bring out the-" everyone then gasped suddenly as we thought after the cup returned to normal for a few moments of time, began to change colors once more. Hushed whispers began to slowly go around as another card was spat out and then landed on the surprised Headmistress's hands, and her eyes quickly widened as well in both confusion and shock. Tonks then stated the name on the card with regret in her voice, "Harley Lana-Luan Potter."

I froze as did most of my dorm mates, and my soulmates, as they had their jaws slightly dropped; including my Brother-In-Law's; to which was a cartoon again, and I noticed my niece asking her mother what was wrong as she paled at this without answering her.

I was so shocked I didn't noticed my elder sister was behind me now, shaking me slightly out of my daze. It was then I saw her somewhat grim look, and I then sighed softly to myself as well as slowly got up. I ignored the sudden whispers that was now slowly developing around the entire room. I was also led by my sister to the meeting chamber, not noticing the worried looks on my mates' faces, my families as well as my cousin. But on Mad Eye's thought was one of hidden success for some reason before he took a swig of his flask.

Once we entered the chamber made for the champions, I noticed the confused looks on most the others in this room already of my being here, but shocked looks on both Katie Bell and Destiny, as they were simply chatting away about stuff before my coming here.

It was Destiny before the others could say anything rude or as such to me presence as I was still in shock as the two females could see. She spoke a mostly normal American Accent with a hint of British into the tone of her surprised voice, "Harley what are you doing here? The only other reason would be-" "Would be my name being somehow drawn from the Goblet itself." I finished to her somewhat loud yet soft as I rubbed my arm that hid my symbol slightly, making the room silent for a few moments before the room was erupted into roars of disapproval by the Dumstrang Headmaster along with some officials, since they didn't see the cup spit out my name.

It was heated arguments until I was brought into this by some woman in a hideous pink outfit and her features resembled a toad I think stated to me without asking, "Did you place your name into the Goblet dear? I find it hard to believe you would admit not doing so as you're considered an adult already by certain creatures." I glared and was inwardly shocked slightly again as I thought at what she stated, _How would she know of that, that information was supposed to be kept in secret by the goblins._

I placed a fake smile on my features then, and also responded back forcibly to her to which she took a step back; as it was somewhat creepy as well to the others besides those that knew of my magic acting up. Pinkie did a somewhat proud look on her face, but I saw her thought bubble as she was strangling the pink toad woman with her bare hands, making me inwardly sweat drop as well as to not to lose my cool, "of course I was, but it was done by my mother's will you toad." The female was turning red in anger at my comment at her and before she could do anything, the room filled with my aunts as well to my surprise, Tonks and Mr. V who seemed both amused and also had a look of worry on his face at my current situation.

"Can someone tell me how my cousin had her name placed into the damn Goblet in the first place?" Tonks shouted after a few moments of arguing by the officials and my sister as she told me before she argued some more he, Discord, was out back in the Great Hall, causing a distraction as we heard brief laughter there. It was making me inwardly frown as I was probably missing the hilarious acts he sometimes does.

Aeroza then decided to place his input at the current situation by wandless magic: firing a booming noise to make all of us cover our ears and then turn to him who blushed briefly before coughing into his hand as he then stated calmly to us now, with his arms also crossed behind his back, "Now it is to my understanding after hearing you all bicker and fight over this problem is that she didn't think of entering the tournament anyways from her posture, as well as Miss Potter still being in shock as you all can still plainly see." I then blushed as their gazes were on my form briefly before he coughed again and then resumed speaking, "Now I think someone might have placed her name by writing her full true name into the cup on purpose, and this person must read all the rules that states for an example: those with full names cannot leave once selected, otherwise the person forfeits their entire life instead of magic."

I quickly paled at this as Pinkie quickly hugged me, making me gasp at how hard she was doing this, and my aunts were not only both pissed and in shock at this, but they seemed to pale slightly as well as the two teen girls.

So from what Aeroza meant is that I either compete, or I end up instantly killed by the cup by itself by its own specific magic, to which was truly binding.

I gulped as the officials agreed with me being the sudden fourth champion, and Ludo Bagman, the man I saw on the papers from the world cup with me as most of them left except Mr. V, Tonks, and my family and the two teen girls who were still concerned about me, began to talk to each other as if it didn't happen to give me some space; to which I inwardly thanked them.

We talked and stuff, as well as my aunts saying they would help me when they could as they read the rules as well as the teachers and few others. We ended up back into the Great Hall as we were later on escorted with silence for once back to our dorms. Once our dorm chamber was shut, a barrage of questions as well as Pinkie trying to keep the piece was directed at me.

It was then I was beginning to feel something deep within me get angered by what has happened to me this entire time. I somehow roared very loudly like a real raging female alpha dragon in the room, and then quickly covering my mouth in surprise as well as hidden worry at their surprised looks to me now.

I knew while we were walking I felt my body growing again as well as my clothes getting tighter ever so slowly. My sister, as well as my two mates, were in shock, also stunning the entire room into silence before I softly spoke in both confusion and fear at the looks some of the others were still giving me, "I don't know know why I did that, it just came out."

My elder sister understood as I was in both anger and also stressed over what has happened tonight. I could also briefly tell from the others as well as I was here in our dorm rooms last night hanging out with them, and playing some games for fun to try and get off today's reminder, knowing they knew I didn't put my name into the Goblet of Fire.

My elder sister then gave me a hug but noticed I grew again and she also inwardly sighed to herself at this. She also noticed not by me, were two small intrusions forming near my forehead now making her worry slightly as she noticed like all other Unicorns back in Equestria, that that was first staged signs of a pair horns growing. Pinkie looked to the others and then simply told them she will give her speech as their new Head of House later as she needed to take care of me now, and they quickly nodded as I somberly was escorted with my hands to my face as I wanted to know why I did that.

I was comforted by my sister as well as my two mates who live with me, simply rubbed my wings as from what my sister stated to me, wing rubbing by my mates was alright as it tends to relax the person as well as arouse them somewhat to make them calm, however, too much rubbing with only a single wing though would be weird to what she said, and I blushed at to what I thought when she tried and failed to give me the talk.

Eventually they claimed me to get ,e somewhat sleepy as my sister took quick notice as well, and then laid me down as well as covered me up. I instantly passed out as I was still stressed, but relaxed enough to hear her as well as my mates talk about me as well as other things.

Little did I know by tomorrow or so, I would get some surprising information from an outside source about to why my body was now doing other things besides I was told by the goblins. I also as well as they didn't notice a strange colored raven with glowing red eyes near our dorm window as if eavesdropping, and then took off after it was lights out. A somewhat satisfied look on its features mixed with slight guilt in the eyes.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV; Near an inn at Hogs Meade:**_

A strange colored raven that was only a mixture of both dark blue as well as dark red colors on its feathers, and glowing red eyes landed near an inn, and then shifted into a cloaked feminine person wearing a foxlike mask on her face. Once she entered, she then got into her hotel room and then locked the door as she also endlessly charmed the entire room and the door for no intruders of any sorts, unless for something important or her partner shows.

She then sighed as she now took off the cloak and also the mask to reveal a young woman around the age of twenty-three years of age with blood-red hair that was a mixture of navy-blue in it, and her hair was natural born colors. She also had at least an athletic figure, mixed with an hourglass figure, but her chest was slightly more than average at a DD-Cup, and she mostly wore a ripped t-shirt with a mesh shirt underneath that was also with a black leather jacket with feather-like imprints on them in her hair colors. There was also a symbol of sorts on the left part of the jacket as it had a single silver zipper, but made to show on the outside as a reversed glitch of sorts was made, and she also wore a necklace that had an emerald-like key dangling around her neck as she also stood at an even six feet in height. She also had light-tan skin with no scarring or blemishes except a medium 'X' mark over her right eye as they were also considered Killing Curse green, like a certain girl's eyes. She also wore ripped dark-grey combat jeans that showed her left knee slightly as all her clothing and her cloak was also enchanted by her to be indestructible to anything, even the Killing Curse. She also had on each wrist, two silver bands with runes for storing more of her power into them in case she runs empty and needs a refresher to keep going in battles, and she also wore comfortable yet sturdy black combat boots with no shoestrings at all, just straps as she has somewhat a hard time to tie real shoes to her inner embarrassment. She briefly yawned to truly also show sharp-like teeth that as well as normal humans behind those with a forked tongue, and then quickly closed her mouth as she now sat one of the beds.

This was a member of the Society of Darkness, though she is thinking of really quitting it soon to join her future mate, Harley, like her soon-to-be-master's daughter... or Ex-Daughter as she knew for a while now she was released from his services, Susan Bones, did as well knowing she somehow got changed to get into the new fifth house at her old school.. Well one of many that is. This was Rena Xavi Dragoni, otherwise known by the society, as Fox. Including the woman being a Half-Astral Dragonix (1) Hybrid of the royal family of Dragons, by her father's side.

Rena sighed to herself now as she saw the book she was reading earlier, before Rena decided to spy once more on her mate, and now thought to deal with her mind trying to absorb her being in this dreaded tournament by reading the book called Desperation, by Stephen King (2) and was about to continue where she left off until the door was knocked in a slow and then quick patterns, telling her it was her partner.

Rena now rolled her eyes and hesitantly got up after being comfortable for a few moments as she then opened the door for him, and then quickly rolled her eyes once again as Stag softly chuckled with a few bags of food from America in his hands. They were from that one restaurant she likes and rolled her eyes a third time as he then entered, and she looked both left and right before slamming the door and re-casting the charms once more.

Rena then gave him a look as he simply shrugged as if stating something, to which Rena then simply grabbed her bag before along with him, removing his mask to see a Asian male around her age as well with silver-like hair and amber slit eyes as they ate deep-fried burgers and warm, and then Rena asked him, taking another bite of her mushroom burger, "So tell me partner: how was your end of the deal today?" Stag looked to her for a moment as he was about to take a bite out of his regular double-decker burger before simply shrugging, and then pulled out a letter from one of his inner cloaked pockets to which she grabbed it and then read while eating her food, and it was at least six pages.

Once she was done with them, Rena then handed them back and now hummed in thought before looking back to the male as he simply nodded to Rena with her response, "So Aeroza is there teaching for some time, for now? I thought he was busy doing other things like his one project he wanted to do for at least three years or so." Again her partner silently shrugged as he continued eating his food as she also took the last bite of her burger and then tossed her garbage into the trash bin and also felt satisfied as Rena then thought briefly before looking to him once more as her left-hand was twirling her hair slightly, as it was a few inches past her shoulders with it also slightly down without her hairband, like it is now. "So our informant states that the one helping our former master plans on getting involved within tournament then?" Rena now asked for confirmation to her male partner, as he then gave her a single nod for yes.

"So I think we should end up breaking our alliances with the Society of Darkness after the first task so we can help my ma- I mean Harley Potter, soon." Rena quickly changed to what she was saying quickly after a humored look showed on her partner's face. He, of course, was now finished as well and then placed the stag mask on once more, and was getting ready to leave.

Rena then pouted with her arms now crossed, making her chest puff-up slightly while doing so, and then stated in fake sadness to him, "You're just going to leave without hanging out with me" Rena then placed her right-hand to her chest to where her heart is and stated dramatically while plopping somewhat on the bed, "O woe is me evermore." Stag snorted and then simply gave her a silent smirk under his mask as he then teleported away, now pouting slightly for real and then began to sit up briefly a Rena began to think to herself as well as one of them being perverted thoughts about her and Harley, to which she blushed and then shook her head quickly at.

Rena now thought more clearly, getting ready for a nap as she charmed the room for no interruptions by any means. _I just hope she forgives me on what I did in order for her to survive along with me. I know I wouldn't though; But knowing her nature, she might as well as I, is a mate to her as well as her one of many betrothed to her, from our fathers._ She fell quickly asleep afterward, peacefully.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at said Societies Headquarters along with a small meeting taking place..._**

Dragon, the partner to the leader of the Society as well as the leader himself was discussing what the paper stated about the teen girl they need to open the gateway is part of this 'Twi-Wizard Tournament' as a fourth champion. "So it is agreed then?" Malik asked Grazer who gave him a silent but confirmed nod and he then turned to Dragon who was now kneeling in submission and he motioned for her to rise and then also ordered her with his hands now clasped together while sitting on his throne, "You are to make the first task, to which sadly represents your name hard for the girl as well as the second task. Do what you have to Dragon, and even if you fail, this is merely a test for the girl to see if she would unlock her... potential while doing so."

Dragon nodded as she vanished into black smoke, and then Grazer looked to Malik as Grazer then also stated with his armed crossed while now leaning near the wall to the throne on the left-side, briefly turning his head to look at him, "You know she might end up either failing or winning both tasks, and yet you still allow your members to do other tasks for the cause of the gateway... But why give Dragon this mission?"

Malik now sighed as he then looked to Grazer with honesty on his features, well from behind his helmet that is, "It is to test her loyalty alongside providing entertainment for the both of us, as I only glimpsed to what was yet to come in the tasks ahead, and I have to say some things I saw with the teen girl is funny as hell if you get my drift."

Grazer wickedly smirked at the answer now, and laughed briefly before replying to Malik now with understanding, "Oh yes this would be great to entertain us for some time, while the other members are getting those objects we told them to get." They both then laughed as some of the plans they made a while back come into fruition.

If all else fails with Dragon... He would send in Snake to do the job.

* * *

Well here is chapter four (five if you guys count the prologue). I plan on after I post this, on making another chapter to this story. So yes things are getting interesting to those that read this story, but what will it be in the next chapter? I might simply place the first task a few chapters or so off as I focus on some other things for the plot to thicken or grow. So I am also sorry for not posting any new chapters for some time as I was or currently still sick, so don't blame me, blame the sickness.

Here are some numbers btw folks:

One: These types of creatures are one of few that can change into human forms or a fusion of both their race and human, as well their true form. They are also classified into three categories: Balance, White, and Dark. Balance is a mixture of pure potential as they are extremely rare as they can use four specific elements to start out with as well as knowing some spells and abilities form both White and Dark sides of their race. White versions are considered both medics as well as some weapons experts with their powers, while Dark types are considered brute forced on attacks as well as able to use mostly managing spells as well for a few rarest, some white magic for healing or strengthen their powers of both attack and defense. It is also rare to pass down the same type to their child, and one of which is considered royalty slightly by the last name of Dragon as they and a few others, managed this.

Two: Why not as it is simply reading material after all.

So now that is it until I post the next chapter folks, till then, peace out guys!


	6. Dealing with Things, and Trouble?

**Author's Announcement** :

If you all saw in my last chapter announcement that I stated it was chapter five in the beginning, you were right as I also count the prologue now as a chapter, so technically this is chapter 6. I would also like to say that this one will be longer as well as the last one, and be interesting to say the least so you may have to read it if you want to know why she roared as a dragon, as it is revealed in this chapter as a small battle breaks out from Malik decide to send someone to face her, and see if her potential would be used in it. Also Harley will unlock her Animagus form I plan on unleashing for this story for her during that as someone she cares for gets hurt and leave it at that, and it is when she visits her sister at the beginning of the chapter slightly, but only revealed to what she is, but not how she got it until the strange battle that would take place later on in this chapter.

There will also be a flashback or two, and some people might hate me as certain characters might end up getting hurt, but get better afterward. There will also as a warning be some meaningful words as well as some slight swearing in this chapter.

Now the issue with their mates or how many she is going to obtain: that is up to me to type into this plot of a story, and you to find out. But all I can say is that she would be able to handle them all as she is getting at least most of them naturally, while in fifth year some would be unbounded and be able to be her other soulmates thanks to Dumbledork. I would also like to point out that making her… what is the word for it… lactate I think is a purpose to this story slightly as it involves with some of her heritage from both the Amazonian and a hidden one's side. In fact, if she let it be served somewhat to a very sickly person, cursed, or injured person, you might be surprised by the results but she won't know it until she is somehow sent after the first task along with those she trust as well as her sister to an unknown isle. I will leave it up to you guys to find out what it is.

Also by either the beginning or middle of summer for Harley, she would be reaching her full height as the goblins predicted wrong (a first time for them, as they are a powerful bank as such), and she would stop growing during that time as she would be considered a full-on adult by the Amazon race. The true reason that is, is her next heritage would likely be being revealed in this chapter from the small yet somewhat long battle. And yes the battle was coerced by Mazak to see what she could do as he was simply bored and wanted entertainment for once.

Also this story is rated T for suggested themes, body parts, and etc.… just to remind the readier out there as well. Now I don't own any franchise or as such from movies, books, manga, anime, etc. but my own OC's and my own plot ideas for all my stories on this site. If I did own them, then the cake wouldn't be a lie, yet would also be since in fact it might be a lie if it was a trap… So confusing isn't it?

Now here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ / **" T** **elepathy**

"Talking"

 ** _Powerful Voices "Powerful Voices Chat"_**

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings in words

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/26/2018)

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; Within her dorm within the Evans Prides House; The very few days after being declared Champion:_**

I woke up sore all over, as I didn't even realize yesterday was a sign of my body quickly going faster... in a slight change of sorts for me.

I now slowly got up as I then wince quickly to myself also. Minor pain was shooting all over my body, quickly, for some reason. I knew I didn't do anything stressful or as such last night... except becoming stressed over things and that roar I did to my house... I then flinched now as some of my clothes, made minor ripping sounds from moving wrong as I stood up and stretched, making me now breathe easier. It was for some reason, tight around my chest area, but I now felt weird slightly.

I now yawned and then scratched my right-side since I was still not fully awake, and Adelina as usual; ever since she came here, was curled up on my left side of the bed, hissing in her sleep to which I shook my head at, and also noticed this morning my other familiar-like mate was sleeping on the floor in her human form.

The girl in question had pitch-black skin as she looked thin, yet had a decent amount of curves with a large C-Cup chest that was slowly growing into a size D, as she was also in a silver nightgown I provided for her for her own modesty. She also had the same runes she had in her beast form, with silver hair that also shined during the night when the moon is out. She stood up if you could measure her height, up to the underparts of my large chest to which since I grew to at least 5'9 last time, or I somehow knew I grew to it right now, she was 5'6 in height. She for some weird reason sleeps with her eyes open, allowing me to see the carbon-copy of my eyes, but slit as a cats while doing so. This was Misty.

I visited her stables before I went to bed, since Pinkie let me out on that night since I was restless; in the stables that Hagrid showed me where he not only kept her, Misty, but the others as well.

I accidently cut my arm a few inches by a strange feeling I was being not only watched, but Misty startled me at the same time as she also bumped into me as well on that night in her barn-like area. This allowed my own blood to flow freely from also tripping on some swords at the same time since Hagrid was going to be using the swords for his lessons the next day, on certain creatures that eat mostly metal. Misty before I could stop her, then licked my blood and also glowed.

I was then stunned as she changed to what I described before, and yes I fainted at the sight and then hazily woke up with my mates, and Misty by my side still in human form, but she had her teeth as well as her wings still. I was later told she was my mate by Mr. V; by accidental means, making me sweat drop to this along with the others as she quickly yet gently hugged me without saying anything.

Anyways since it's only the second day, yet a few days later that is since I was declared a fourth addition to the cup, I then went to the bathroom to do my business, as well as being tired with my clothes for the day since I also did some late reading.

I didn't notice anything right away at first, so I turned on the facet and I gently cupped my hands and also used the cold water the sink has to drench my face slightly, waking me up in the process. But when I moved my hands away, I then blinked a few times to my own reflection that was in the mirror, and then I screamed loudly from the shocking result at to what I looked like now.

I knew it was me in the mirror as I was now wide awake, but I changed slightly as I also inspected myself, not looking away from the mirror at all while doing so.

I noticed firstly that my current clothes I wore to bed were torn slightly, mostly from stretching as I do in most mornings. But my chest was even bigger then it was last night thanks to my shirt being ripped as a result to make me think they were at least E-Cups now, and it also showed as I then sweat dropped as they were leaking through my night-shirt to which was no-longer was tight on me. I also saw I had more curves now giving, me an hourglass figure slightly. At least though I gained a more athletic build as a result to this major change to my form; to which only bothered me in smaller amounts then what I was now seeing at this moment, leaning into the mirror to make sure I wasn't seeing things. They were two medium-sized, dark-red ridge-lined horns on my forehead that was curved slightly upwards, and they were side-by-side to where my pure-white gem was. I also then noticed my skin felt unnatural when I touched my face now, as my hands were dried from using the towel. It was as if they were reptile-like of sorts. My ears were pointed even more by a few inches and they seemed to be sharper looking as I also noticed my old fangs were now showing from my top lip now, and I was surprised when I pricked my finger on one of them that I bled slightly, but the puncture mark was quickly healed up and the blood misted away. I also was shocked that I now had four serpent-like tails, and at each tip I was confused at. Because at the ends they reminded of me a monkey slightly; as it was my main hair color, black. I also noticed I was no longer 5'9, but 6'1 now as when I bent over, I heard another ripping sound that came from my pants when I moved quickly to get my bathroom supplies under the sink.

I was then blushing in embarrassment now as I also inwardly began complaining to myself about my current outfit; which is one of my favorites to sleep in, and then cast a magic spell taught by Discord a week ago when I asked him about more clothes, and they were instantly fixed up. They were now molded to fit my frame perfectly as before I did that I noticed my stomach showed, but now it doesn't anymore. I then cast the same charm on my new outfit as well reminding myself to do it on my other clothing before I hit the hay later on tonight.

The door was quickly opened then, and I saw both Selene and Mia gap at my new look, and they suddenly blushed as I was still leaking. It was now awkward as it was just plain silence for a few moments. Then it was Selene that commented my new form with both a sheepish look and also some strange glint in her eyes, as if she somewhat knew yet also didn't, "Well… At least it wasn't anything serious this time Harley."

I frowned at that as I then placed my hands on my slightly wider hips, making me look to them briefly before looking at them both, and they also noticed the four serpent tails behind me as they were also stunned for not noticing them before.

Mia then gulped and then also stated to try and get me out of my angry mood now, "I don't know why you have those tails and two horns on our head now Love, but maybe we should get in contact with you sister and Twilight. Maybe your In-law as well to see what is going on?" I pondered slightly and then nodded to them, as I along with their help got ready for the day. They blushed as they now know I had an enchanted bra that grows instantly to match my current size as well as dealing with the leak issues, and blushed deeper knowing how bigger I was to their envy which was unknown to me at the time.

No one really noticed my new change except those that got to know me a while back, but before we could leave the common room, I was quickly tackled by Misty as she when I looked to her, was giving me a silent look that was curious as she poked me slightly while doing so.

I sighed at this now and then also told her with my mind, as I learned the other day she talked back to it as such to which I learned was telepathy, yet I haven't heard her speak to me clearly at all as of yet... which I hope she does." **Go back to bed Misty, I will find out why I'm like this from my sister or someone, you will get to know later if I find out alright?** " Misty now looked like she was deep thinking for a few moments before beaming at me with a wide smile, and then gently kissed me on my cheek to which she had to jump to do so with the amusement of those that know I was soul-bonded by certain others, and with amazing speed, she was now back into our dorm room sleeping instantly as that made me do a small sweat drop to that, and then we quickly headed out.

I was so distracted as my now large chest jiggled, making me uncomfortable as I didn't watch where I was going and I then landed on my now small bubble-butt on the ground, and then saw I bumped into Sonata once again; as her two sisters looked amused at this as this was the fifth time this happened. I helped her up this time as she softly thanked me before they notice my new look with a few blinks of their disbelieving faces.

After a few moments, Sonata was about to comment until I then raised my hand up, and gave them all a small smile of hidden worry as they could tell it was slightly in my eyes as well. I then stated to them while carrying my school bag, and also re-adjusting it; as it was a gift by Discord three weeks after I was accepted here, "I don't know much as you girls do why I look…" I gestured to my entire body then as I noticed both Sonata and Aria blushed. I didn't realize however back then that they were secretly checking me out, without my notice, and returned back to my face when I looked to them as I then continued, "This."

They now noticed my four tails lazily moving back and forth as well as my two horns on my head. The three raised their eyebrows at me in question, and I then began to explain we were heading to my sister and her friends to see if we could find out why I was like this now.

Adagio, as I knew, was the leader had nodded at my reasoning's as they went with us to my elder sister's and her families chambers, to which was a long walk. My sister's chambers were near the sixth floor of this castle near a painting of a dragon taking flight in a thunderstorm. I knocked once on the large paint frame as she has yet to set or tell the painting a password and then paused as I then did three quick knocks as the painting then opened. I saw my sister's sleepy face as I knew it was early for her.

Tonks made a quick announcement that today's classes were canceled as I along with the champions, had to get our wands checked and registered for the tournament, as the first task was being prepared within a weeks' time, by a spell she cast during the hall time for breakfast; for those coming to eat.

Pinkie blinked a few times as she saw my new look, closed her eyes as if seeing things and then opened them as she now gasped. Pinkie then quickly dragged me inside by her hands forcibly as the other teen girls then sweatdropped at this, and normally followed inside as we now entered their living chamber.

Their chambers that Hogwarts, or my ancestor made for them, was like their old one back home. It had a bookshelf that contained cooking books along with spells and other types for both the adults and kids to read and useful stuff. The place we were inside at the moment was the living room as it consisted with some furniture made out of pink and white infused clouds along with actual wood, and a rug in the middle with a fireplace, and above that a wireless-yet-magic induced television that was prebuilt by Discord along with the castle for entertainment use. The rooms were in two doors as well as a guest room lastly. Pinkie's and Discord's door was mostly her pony symbol etched-on, along it being surrounded by a pink and white cloud in a circle while my niece's door was her own symbol that represents her name entirely, and the doors were as such the entire walls of this place made of ivory wood. Also the guest door had no symbol on it, but words that only said the words Guest Chambers on them, in golden letters. The kitchen and bathrooms were average, yet fancy as they held normal yet enchanted to by magic itself items for cooking and stuff. So basically the household items were brand new, yet made by magic itself for them to use by any means.

I was currently sitting down next to Pinkie on one of her couches, who then began to inspect me thoroughly, and making me sigh in minor annoyance. When she accidentally rubbed one of my tails, I unknowingly as well as quickly closed my eyes with myself now purring somewhat like a house cat to which my sibling quickly stopped, and most of them were now stunned at this, and when she did stop after a few moments I slowly opened my eyes.

I then blinked confused by before shaking my head, and then asked her still confused, "Um… What you do sis?" Pinkie now gave me a surprised look on her features as she also quickly placed her hands on her lap with a tilt of her head; as she then used her left hand to touch her chin, briefly looking away from me now as she replied to me then, "I don't really know, but all I did was accidentally rubbed one of your tails, and you… hehe, purred like a cat."

I now gave her a blank look of disbelieving, as she also sweatdropped and then proved it by purposely this time rubbing another random tail, I then did it again as I purred once more, but this time I was completely aware. I was of course inwardly shocked and it clearly showed on my face from what they all saw. It was that moment however, Discord then came into the room while looking at a book with his glasses; the ones he tends to use mostly to read that is, on his face, and noticed the other teen girls that also included my two main mates, and then when he noticed me he was stunned as well, and then hummed as if he somewhat knew. He then stated loudly to himself as he also closed the book he was reading to look at me carefully with his eyes, "Well, I didn't expect this to happen at all."

We all then turned to him as Discord also briefly looked with widened eyes at my three siren based friends, as if he knew who they were but quickly regained his normal features as he conjured a doctors outfit.

One moment I was sitting on the couch with my sister, and the next on a doctors table that was in the middle of the room as he was now placing a wooden popsicle stick on my tongue with me raising my eyebrows at him while silently stating, really. He dismissed the stick within moments and then looked carefully at me as I also thought I saw some small recognition in his eyes, but now he also had a mirth-like gleam to them as Discord took a few steps back, and then clapped his hands loudly enough for it to somehow echo in the room. He then placed his one lion claw as he was in his normal form at this moment, and then declared or stated to us with him briefly looking at them all before mainly looking to me then, "Well I can safely tell why you somewhat look like this as it involves hidden heritages, but mostly your Animagus Form that was sealed-up tight by Dumbledork, to which is half-way sealed still even though your magic might have unblocked it for some strange reason."

I as well as the others sweat dropped as I saw a thought bubble with him wedging said deceased old man as I then gave him a look, and he simply shrugged as if it was a normal occurrence to him to which it is of course, as long as I have known him.

"So you know why my sister is like this then Scaly-Bear?" My sister asked him with one of the seven nicknames my sister likes to use on him. Pinkie then titled her head while doing so, mainly looking at him as he coughed into his clawed hand, looking to her briefly before back to me as was beginning to explain now. It made my eyes widened as well as the others, and my sister's jaw to drop slightly at what he told us. "From what I can gather your sister, my dear, unlocking even more heritages that have been in her blood as far as I can tell along with her current one. Including some partial amounts of her Animagus form. I just don't know what heritages where hidden from the normal goblin creatures heritage test, but I have something that might reveal slightly what creature types they are. It will only tell us what they might be, but not how or when that happened in her ancestry tree, so to speak. I only created it to be curious about other people having creature blood in their veins."

While he was talking as our reactions made him snort somewhat, he snapped his claws as his personal chest he owns showed, which was crazy as him as it was randomly made out of random materials like his body is, and began to dig through it. He then quickly began by tossing random things out as some of them hit either Mia or Aria who growled slightly as it was a couple of rubber chickens. In fact I had to quickly get up with amazing speed to my surprise when I sat back down next to my sibling as well as the others, as a chainsaw that was active took my spot on the couch, but vanished as it huffed as it became a cartoon and left the chamber, making me both pale and also to get annoyed at this.

It was after a few minutes of patiently waiting to my amusement of also Pinkie twitching, that Discord said to himself loudly or muttered he found it as Discord then was in our view of sight with a silver-piece of paper, making me question him silently as I also crossed my arms under my large chest, and my four tails waved in slight agitation at this.

"This will reveal to what might have happened overnight dear, and I might say to what might have triggered your new look, sister." I knew it might be like the test I did a while back with the goblins, so I pricked one of my fingers with one of my own fangs to make a small amount of blood to appear on it, despite the minor protests of my sister, and my mates. I then simply smeared it lightly on the paper before Discord could say anything.

Discord did a small huff sound as he then looked amused; as he was the only one to see what was showing since golden lettering began to appear on the paper, not letting us see it as I wanted to know as well as them what I might be having running through my own blood now. After the glowing letters faded slowly and then afterward faded to just normal golden letters, Discord summoned his reading glasses as I knew he could only read with those glasses after something happened to him a few years back with my sister, and a frying pan. Let's say Discord learned his lesson real good and leave it at that.

He now had an amazed look on his face as he read the entire thing, and then looked to me with wide eyes. He then handed it to me, making me look at him confused at first as he then urged me to read it, to which I began to do. I did sweat dropped at the title, but I was, later on, had a look of confusion on my face as I read to myself.

 **Discord's Wonderful Creature Test (Only for wanting to know. Not to do things)**

 **Animagus Form: Unlocked but not fully active as requirements are needed to change into form. Form unknown.**

 **Dragon Biju (Balanced): Four tails only, extra limbs for battles and all day use. Unlocked by heritage from Amazonian Blood unblocked; activated during stress and first roar on the same day. Other requirements for normal unlocking not known. Biju related to Chaos Dragons.**

 **Amazonian Heritage (Unlocked already): Royal blood active, related to someone not from here. Person Alive.**

 **Siren (Unlocked already): Can sing even better now. Able to instantly be able to switch to normal and Siren voice based magic. Able to sing normally like an angel.**

 **Instant Regen: Re-Activated by Over Night Blood Awakening. Ability as it progresses at this at this moment: Unknown.**

 **Magical Core Increased: 50% increase.**

 **Wandless Magic: Total control. No longer able to use wands unless powerful enough to handle own magic.**

 **Hidden Potential Abilities: Unlocked as time goes.**

It kept listing some information to which I might have some areas I might have inherited, but not locations or city names as I knew as well as my sister and friends/mates that it was only an experimental paper made by my in-law.

I then handed it to my sister as she then simply looked at it quickly, nodding her head as she then also passed it to everyone as they were shocked as well before it was flashed back into Discords hands with a somewhat happy yet grim smile on his face. I pondered as I then reached into my side holster on my belt, which was hidden by a concealment charm I asked for and before the others could stop me at all to what I was going to do, I simply said softly the Lumos Spell.

I now yelped in brief pain as my wand was then quickly disintegrated in my hand, which was my left one as it also left scorch marks, and then sadly was instantly gone. Within moments though to our wide eyes, as it left a burn mark, it healed up making their eyes wide as well as mine. What truly stunned me though were my wands cores were still in my hands, and they as well as the ashes leftover then went into my skin making, me briefly wince. I noticed I suddenly felt more energized yet more powerful, as they could somehow tell.

I was still in small shock as to what happened as I was then led by Mia to my elder sister again on the fixed couch, as they also tried to get my attention, but I was in deep; currently thinking to myself at the moment. _It seems nothing ever changes huh. I mean my body and even my powers are changing as well as adapting I guess, I mean come on. First, it's the goblins telling me about one of my heritages, now I find out I had more in hiding since the test they did on me didn't cover the entire thing. Now I can't use wands, my power is increased, I have four snake-like tails now with fur at the tips, and above all else… I'm not sure what to think anymore as I think my life might get more difficult from now, to the end of school for summer I guess._ I was interrupted by my own thoughts as I was slapped in the face but didn't feel anything. I heard I think Mia yelp loudly in minor pain.

At her pain-like yelp I was quickly out of my thoughts and I then raised a brow to her in confusion, and she noticed instead of getting angry, My Books grew concerned as well as the rest of them. I touched the place to where I thought she slapped me as sometimes when I deep think, I tend to over-do it and needed either Mia or Selene to slap me good, but for some reason, I think my skin is hard yet soft to the touch now.

I then gave her a look of worry as I also heard her yelp softly now as she tried to move her hand, and by instinct I guess I placed my tail on Mia's injured hand and before she could say anything, my tail glowed and I felt some of my energy go into her, and then heal her hand rather quickly to our shocked eyes with Discord also quickly whistled then. Mia now inspected her hand in disbelieve and she then looked to me as I only gave her an apologetic look, and softly stated to her rubbing my one arm that has my symbol, "I'm sorry about that My Books, I didn't know my skin is that hard. It feels like my own skin still."

Pinkie then hummed and then had a weird glint in her eye to which I began to get nervous over, and she quickly somehow had a knife to which I yelped as she stabbed me for some reason, but to our shock, it bent quickly as it landed on my skin, mainly my arm she was stabbing.

I quickly gave her a rude yet shocked look on my face, and then exclaimed with my hands in the air; my mates glaring at her as well for that, "Pinkie, what the heck you do that for?" She giggled as if my sister thought it was slightly funny, but sobered up as she gave me an apologetic look on her face and eyes, and then softly stated to me now with remorse, "I thought since Mia's hand was broken, I thought maybe sharp objects might not work on ya, so.. That's why I thought to do that to ya sis."

I sweatdropped then at her logic thinking as the rest of us did as well, and Discord gave his wife a strange look to which she was sheepish for and he simply shrugged before replying now, a Discord watch on his wrist… Gotta love his creations sometimes as he stated to us with a smirk on his face, "Well, it's been fun and all girls, but I think you girls need to get to breakfast as I think this might be entertaining now if you decided to keep your looks active Harley, like you told the Ministry."

I inwardly was afraid about this suddenly, even though I agreed to it; I thought it would just be my old features… Not my new ones, but I gave him a hesitant nod instead of freaking out, as I sometimes got control of my emotions really well, and sometimes I don't. It was a given I guess. Before we did though, Discord pulled me to the side and quickly explained some things that he thinks might harm me, and I paid close attention to this little detail as I knew my skin might be mostly damaged proof, but what he might say is that it isn't, and leave it at that. I also noticed I barely felt my wings as well, but I inwardly shrugged as I will look into why later on.

We finally got into the great Hall with slight to no resistance of any other students, but I did take a small peek through the doors and then saw the room was filled with everyone, including the teachers. I gulped and I then leaned against the wall since I was slowly and yet surely, beginning to have a small panic attack suddenly, making the girls with me as well as my mates noticed this as I wasn't aware right now, but I was then slapped, but this time with a metallic glove of some sorts, making me turn to a suite of armor as it was being magically controlled by Mia.

Mia then gave me a look and I also sighed as I then looked to not only my mates but the three Sirens as I softly stated to them in a half-dread like tone, my head down as well as my arms crossed under my chest again, "I… have to go and face the music. Don't I?" All I got was some nods and also minor encouragement as well as I also noticed they blushed for some reason as well.

I was now confused at this until Sonata pointed it out from her hand-gesture to my own chest, and I looked and then groaned as I was now leaking through my shirt again, but worse this time, letting me know my bra's enchantment was gone now for some reason. "I didn't know you leaked from your chest Harley?" Sonata questioned me as she then placed one of her hands on my left-arm, rubbing it gently as they all could tell I was embarrassed.

I sighed as I inwardly knew who might be the culprit is as I heard him laughing all the way from here since I knew Discord teleported back to his seat at the teacher's table. "I am so going to get him back for this, it's too embarrassing…" I trailed off loudly enough for my mates and the three girls to hear me as this made them confused at first, before each and every one glared as they knew Discord was a chaos entity, but he tends to pull other harmless or embarrassing pranks like this.

I sighed once again as I then quickly replaced the previous enchantment to even more embarrassment, as I had to take off my shirt briefly to do so. This made all the girls with me blush even more as they noticed my chest was more then last time they saw now and I then quickly placed it back on again as I also sighed, and lightly gulped as I hesitantly opened the doors now, allowing us to go inside. I quickly rushed as I knew everyone was now staring at me, or more like gapping at my new look. The Great Hall was utter, total silence now, and I sat quickly went to my normal spot at our table.

Though I didn't notice two certain boys hidden looks at my body at this moment as they also then resumed eating and stuff, at their own house tables.

Once we all got to our spots, I noticed today that the three Sirens decided to be near me this time as they only gave approval-based nods and also began to make their breakfast as today was get the whatever you want meal today-plan I guess, and I did so along with the others.

Once we began to eat I was hit by questions about my new look as I only ate a small amount because of this, and I was grateful as my friends in our house since I noticed it was now filled with my Academy schoolmates now, were silenced by Sunset as she approached us surprisingly and then slowly kissed me on the lips, stunning the entire school as they now knew she was one of my mates, and for some odd reason.. I like her outgoing attitude she just done by declaring something else to talk about now, instead of my new form for the gossips from the entire school.

I then scooted over as I briefly saw Mary nodded in acceptance as she blushed at my new form, and quickly ate as her sister I think I also saw briefly, teased her about it. But I also noticed her brother Ron, glare at me hatefully as if I was corrupting her to which I wasn't and this was all Mary's own doing, as she accepted our relationship and knew I might have more than the ones I have currently, as mates, in the near future that is.

I also saw Draco glare at me when Sunset kissed my lips, as if either she was his property or I was as such, making me roll my eyes at him to whom he noticed and he now glared harshly at me quickly before returning to whatever that table of his was currently discussing things with.

I sighed in minor relief now as I had Sunset's arm draped over me in comfort with her also to my guess, had questions now, and I gave her a look for later. Sunset then simply nodded her head, knowing we had the entire day off to do this, and by that , I meant to simply talk. After we were done, I decided along with my mates and the Sirens, as well as both Scoots and Gem as we all headed to the Quidditch field. Since there were no students there at the moment, this would allowed me to explain things as we all sat then down on the non-damp grass to them. Needless to say there were many emotions as one of the main ones was surprised as well as concerned. I knew I had to tell them, but it was easier one I began to speak and stuff, and when I was finished, I was suddenly hugged as they knew from what heritages I told them.

I might get attention from most everyone in the school, and not the good kind I can imagine now.

We all then began to ponder to what my Amazonian Heritage meant about me being a royal, and a mysterious person who or what was still around for some reason, but we placed that to the back of our minds as we simply talked about random stuff. It was random though until Scoots asked with a grin on her face now, crossing her arms while doing so to us, "So I was wondering if your tails could do anything like your arms and hands could... I mean from what you've told us from Discord couz, is that his invention stated it might work like that."

I nodded as I was also curious and I was then about to reply to this until the area suddenly got cold very quickly. Our breathing around us could be seen in small puffs of air like in the winter season, and we were slightly scared as I somehow knew from my spine tingling in minor amounts that it might be bad, and I was right. From what I read, sine it was chilly or dread-based air around us, it might be either a single or more like a group of… "Dementors!" Shouted Gem as she quickly pointed.

I gasped quickly to myself now as to how many were suddenly coming right at us, as we all quickly got up, and began to run to the castle now as fast as we could go.

Sonata and Sunset suddenly tripped over something, making me gasp as I saw Mia shook her head no to me, but I glared at her for that and then quickly ran back as the others kept going to the safety of the castle's entrance doors now as I as fast I can also, grabbed them with my tails without a second thought; both Sunset and Sonata as I without knowing, quickly ran at a very high-speed making them be awed at this as well as fearful as they still saw the group of Dementor's looking slightly confused before they raged as I knew from those ring wraths from the Lord of The Rings movies, and began to chase us now back to Hogwarts.

For some reason, I was getting weaker and weaker as the cold air from the Dementors was suddenly getting to me, making both Sunset and Sonata quickly notice as I was slowing down with them also shivering as the dark creatures drew nearer and nearer to us, and I was at least a few feet away before I gasped and then looked behind me briefly.

A random Dementor grabbed harshly at one of my tails, freezing me in place instantly as it was ten times as painful to anything I could possibly imagine. I unknowingly dropped both Sonata and Sunset as I was then dragged away from not only them, but the group of teen girls a few yards rather quickly, before a pure-white ghostly dragon of sorts then came quickly as well as suddenly out of nowhere, and then sent them packing or elsewhere, then here.

I then began to black out from the concerned shouts to me, to which I barely heard.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location:_**

I awoken to a complete pitch-black place, and I was confused.

I then looked to my left and also then to my right as well as behind me, and knew I was likely at some unknown place at the moment yet strange as it sounds... I felt in peace, but only in small amounts as I was also alert at the same time.

I then decided to sit down after a few moments of seeing I was currently alone, and then blushed slightly as I wasn't still used to my body at all, and my blush turned to annoyance as two of my four tails whacked me randomly on both my arms as well as my head before settling down lazily, along with the other two on the ground. I sighed to myself then as it was now to what I think five minutes later, and I was bored as hell, so to speak as I slowly now drummed with my fingers on my left arm as if I somehow was waiting for something to happen while I was here, and I was right.

A strange voice then echoed all around me now. **_"It would seem that we meet again, Harley Potter."_** I jumped slightly as the voice was behind me, and I looked to see it was someone I hadn't seen from back when I was a little girl. It was that teen reaper named Erina, and she still looks like she did back then. Erina only gave me a small smirk on her face at me, somewhat and also making me jump.

I slowly stood up now with my hands on the ground first, and I was quick as my tails helped as well, and I crossed my arms then giving her a pointed look as I also then stated to her with a small smile of my own instead of a smirk, "Well, I knew someday we would meet again as you said and I quote," I cleared my throat as I then did a pose I remember seeing her use when I was little, in my mind I guess and now stated in a mock of her voice, as she raised an amused eyebrow as well as a smirk to me at the same time, "Don't forget me, girls, I will see you sooner or later… or something like that I guess?" I rubbed my head as Erina then giggled at me trying to mimic her voice to a degree; but only succeed partially as she then had her face quickly looking forlorn slightly, as I then knew something was up now.

Erina only motioned me to follow her, to which I shrugged as I had nothing better to do, and followed her in this nearly endless darkness.

I was then quickly surprised that my view began to change from complete darkness that faded, to what appears to be an average office or sorts. Her name with a silver plate was on a wooden ivory deck, and she motioned for me to sit in a chair to which was made of the same material, and I did after I was forced to grab my tails and then placed them on my lap in order to do so, and Erina then sat in an office chair which matched her cloak.

Erina now simply crossed her arms now as she then also gave me a pointed look, as if to listen and not speak or something as such, and I did as Erina then stated to me with a sad smile now on her; making me widen my eyes at this, "Now I only used my empowered voice to get your attention Miss Potter, so I won't be using it unless I either yell at you, or something else entirely. So the reason you're here at my office of sorts is that you're nearly, and I repeat, nearly died today."

I gulped at this now since Erina was giving me a reassuring look, to which I somewhat relaxed to. Erina continued speaking now as she also opened her desk drawer, and placed a folder to which I was curious about on her desk. It had my entire name on it, "Now this is your life folder as it currently keeps updating itself, even to what we doing right now as you will remember since you also have a good memory now thanks to your magic being unblocked, by the goblins of course. So the reason you here is that you, in what I best describe to you, are in a limbo of sorts; as you're in-between both life and death."

I gasped quickly now with my hands going quickly to my mouth, and Erina from her look also, expected this, and then grimly told me with a softer smile on her face; getting an object and then placing it on top of my "Life Folder" as Erina then stated to me softly as well, "Now don't be surprised by this Harley, for you see, you will be visiting this place; mostly my office since I.. Let's say…. you own me as such and leave it as it is for a later date to explain myself."

I raised a confused eyebrow to her yet also I frowned slightly in question to her at the same time, to which she seemed to be avoiding.

I then decided to put up my one look I do to most of my relatives as it somehow still works at my age: my puppy-dog look. Erina then widened her eyes as if she knew my look and then quickly stated to me now waving her hands in front of her face, "No. No. No. Don't give me that look, Harley, it won't work on me." After I kept it up for at least twelve minutes, she was twitching as she tried to not allow me to get her to speak, and when it hit the thirty minute mark she finally caved. I raised my eyebrows wider to make my eyes bigger than they are to do so.

Erina now sighed to herself as she also stated, giving me a look of defeat on her face, "Alright. Alright. Enough with the look, I'll tell you as best as I can allow to tell you Miss Potter." I inwardly cheered in victory now to myself as I began to pay attention to her. She briefly coughed into her hand, and then looked serious as Erina spoke firmly yet to get her words to me clearly, yet softly, "You see the Dementor's were sent to you by some higher order of darkness, but to what I don't know as from what I was simply told by my dad, you were supposed to be taken by them to the place that ordered them to take you to. But I would also like to state that someone also did indeed placed your name into the cup itself, but I can't reveal it as we also don't know who did it as well." I understood those two bits as she couldn't reveal anything too important to my future without consequences as I slightly believed knowing too much might end up getting you in trouble later on.

Erina then gave me a pointed yet soft look to me now as Erina then also stated softly but enough to hear her speak still, re-crossing her arms once more as she looked down as if she was thinking, "Now to what I meant of owning me Miss Potter, is that you are as I state this since I'm allowed to do so, is that you are the next Mistress of Death and Life." I was now completely confused as she noticed, and Erina then sighed again as she then began to explain before I could ask her what that means with her raising her hand up to stop me from talking, "I might be able to pull a few stings and allow you a… book of sorts for you and your mates eyes only, and to those you trust with this. Being a Mistress of Life and Death or in other terms for your research to this, as I know you might be doing so, Mistress of Balance (1)."

I gave her a look of acceptance at this as she smiled normally to me as well to that and then was silent enough to let me speak now, looking at the object. I noticed I couldn't make it yet, but it was slowly coming together somehow as it was misty from the beginning, so I asked her then as I pointed at said object, "So besides what you said, what is that?" She seemed amused and yet saddened as Erina then gently grabbed it back into her hands and then said something softly to which I couldn't figure out and when she opened it, I saw it was a ring of sorts.

The ring itself had a pure-black onyx diamond stone that was perfectly smooth with an imprint of a strange symbol of sorts within it, to which I couldn't make out at this time. It was also briefly glowing the exact same color as my eyes are and dimming some moments of time. The metal was pure-silver to what I could tell and had small-etched runes of sorts that were all over the ring.

Erina smiled small as she then handed it to me, and I had it in my right-hand now, looking at it, and then to her in a silent question as she then told me simply to place it in my middle-right finger, to which I hesitantly did so and saw it shrunk quickly to fit my size; as I knew most magical rings would. The gem itself glowed briefly before dimming once more as I then saw the symbol more clearly now, and yet I still couldn't make it out. "This ring was created by dad to allow me to be by your side at any means. It is also known as the Reaper Ring, and with it, you can now claim the title as what I just mentioned to you, earlier than expected."

I was now stunned as I looked to the ring, and then to her a few times. Erina's though looked to be amused now by my antics and placed a calming hand to both of mine now. Erina then softly stated with a real smile without showing any teeth to me; as she also at the same time began to gently explain to me, "Each and every new Mistress or Master of Balance tends to have a Reaper like I am; to aid them by any means within their power as well as theirs. So it wouldn't surprise me that you might see real spirits besides those you tend to see at Hogwarts or such from your own sight at any place you can imagine, as it's one of many perks the ring has." She I noticed hesitated but then stated to me now with most of my thoughts on this ring, "this ring is also something special as it might aid you in the tournament slightly, as well as other specific tasks in the future. Mistress Potter."

I looked to her as I then asked her with a brow raised, "So you are what... My servant since I wear this ring then?" Erina only nodded a yes to me as I began to ponder this, and placing my other hand on her left shoulder while making her confused this time, as I then told her gently, "Well... I don't like slavery that much. Butt I accept it from the House-Elves as they have no choice or to die without it, but I feel like you could be more of a friend then a servant to me anyways. So just call me by my name, ok?"

She seemed surprised at this, and then had a soft look once again on her face as Erina then simply nodded, and I just noticed I was now fading away. Erina too noticed as she simply chuckled and told me straight forward as well as some honesty, "You're being sent back already. So before you truly leave you, can summon me anytime by saying my name, by placing your left hand on the ring." Erina then gave me a smirk with mirth also in her eyes as she then told me in slight humor, "Of course you might also catch me at some bad or worse times."

I nodded with a small sweatdrop as I then faded away with her waving bye to me, and then it was black all over again within my vision.

* * *

 ** _Hogwarts Hospice Wing:_**

This time when I woke up I noticed I was slightly weak, and was also laying down on a bed of sorts. I saw from my quick observation around the room, that I had to be in the hospital wing of Hogwarts... I had to guess.

I briefly lifted my head and was slowly surprised to see both Sunset as well as Sonata, laying side-by-side as they were currently sleeping, and they both had their arms on the bed as if to make the pillows, and they both also had hospital blankets placed on them as well. I also noticed three other messed up blankets making me think my other mates did this as well but had to continue something and maybe they were in their classes; as I was sure I missed some.

I moved my arm slowly since I now looked and was stunned slightly to see the Reaper Ring on my hand still, knowing to what was I thought a silly dream to be reality now, I decided to keep it to myself until I gathered my mates and my family in a single chamber to explain this to them later. The door as I noticed I was near the entrance, opened and both my Aunt Fluttershy and the school nurse, Pomphrey if I remember slightly, now came into the room. I think they were going to check up on me as I was the only one in here I could see that could be possible as such.

My aunt took one look at my area and then did a double-take as she saw I was currently awake, and I noticed she was slightly bigger on her pregnancy now and also wore her favorite teal-sundress and maternity pants with butterfly sneakers. She then quickly came up to me with surprised sped and also hugged me, but not enough to cause pain as I was also sore for some reason.

My aunt noticed this slightly and she also then made me look to her carefully; not managing to wake both Sonata and Sunset while doing so, and I noticed Aunt Fluttershy might have been crying. For what reasons I didn't even know as Aunt Fluttershy then carefully told me in a kind yet calm tone, making me look to her weirdly then, "Harley, you made us worry sick for some time, we thought you might never wake up. You have been out for at least four days from the attack."

I widened my eyes quickly at that as it felt it was only moments, not days, for me. She must have also noticed this a swell, and gently grabbed my shoulders with both hands. My aunt then grasped them slightly to ease my worries as Aunt Fluttershy kindly then, also softly, told me with a kind smile; making me do so as well as when she does since it fills anyone with happy feelings to make them feel better slightly, "Well, you have to thank both Discord and Mr. V as they somehow knew how to fix you, but didn't tell us when you might wake up. They both did say it might be at least a week to seven months."

I slowly nodded to her now at that and I then quickly winced, to which she noticed once again as the nurse gave my aunt a vial filled with a portion of sorts, and Aunt Fluttershy simply told me to open my mouth as it didn't taste that bad to my surprise. I then felt somewhat refreshed and less sore now.

She now slowly helped me sit-up on my bed. The slight movements woke the two sleeping teen girls up as they were slow to awake at first until they gasped and I was flinching as I was also hugged slightly hard by them both, as they mumbled some things to me making me look to my aunt since, at the same time, I also sweat dropped at their behavior as Aunt Fluttershy just gave me a sympathetic look as she was now on the edge of my bed sitting down.

It was a few minutes as they then noticed I was wheezing now, and quickly moved so I can get a few breaths in, and gave them a confused look as they noticed. Then Sunset told me softly with her reddened eyes making me surprised as she must have cried some time ago before doing so once more, in my presence, "I... We're glad you're ok now Harley. You scared us all passing out as you did." I looked to them in both concerns as my tails were slowly wrapping them up, hugging them gently as I could barely yet slightly move and they noticed I had something to say, or more like asked as I did so, as I also looked to them both before doing that, "Do you guys know what happened after I, you know, fainted four days ago?"

I noticed their hesitant looks, including to my surprise the same on my aunt's face as Sonata was the one to speak up this time, clenching her hands on my blanket while doing so, "The Dementor's, or what Gem shouted to us all were trying to still drag you away from us and tried to get us as well for some reason. But the same white dragon-thing kept them away as they kept trying; as if they were compelled to do so until they had us, and take us somewhere for some reason." I had my suspicions slightly as I recalled what Erina said as I then looked to Sunset as she then spoke after Sonata, continuing for her, "After a few times, the dragon roared loudly in an array of echoed white rings at them, finally driving them off and then vanishing as the professors as well as your sister, and family came out and saw your state as well as us. During the days you were passed out, the tournament was on hold as they were still waiting for you to get your wand weighed-in for the part of their rules on that tournament until they were told of your wandless magic by Tonks. But the governor's whos running the thing decided once you're awake and better to do so, as they wanted fully healed champions on the tasks; Not injured or weak ones."

I was inwardly pissed at that, but kept it to myself.

My aunt now had a sad look on her face, making me look to her in concern suddenly as the other two as well now had the same look, and then hesitantly asked them another question, slight worry on my face as well now, "Something else happened while I was out, am I right?" My Aunt Fluttershy seemed surprised I could make a correct questioned-based guess and then simply nodded sadly, and then told me honestly to make me stunned at her words, "Someone tried to steal you for some reason within the wing here, and it was good I was on duty along with your Aunt Rainbow Dash, as the cloaked man with an animal-like skull mask fled, but…" I noticed she hesitated and then sighed as Pomphrey was listening in on our conversation. She then finally told me now in a softer tone of her own voice, motioning to the closed curtain to which I just noticed now, "Your sister was with you that day visiting you, and she also was in front of you when this unexpected kidnapping was about to happen. But she was able to take a hit of sorts away from you, and ended up staying here as a patient also."

I was in shock now as well as far as I then tried to get up to which they also kept me on the bed, and I gave them a look to which they flinched as my power was slowly emitting outwards as it did in the Great Hall like last time, but both cold and warm aura's as they finally decided to let me see her.

Pomphrey now conjured a wheelchair for me out of a wooden bench near my bed, and I was gently placed into it. I of course had to adjust my tails once more as I noticed my wings were very small, making me wonder how they can shrink so much to do so, but put it aside for my main concerns was my sister. When they opened the curtain, I gasped with my hands now going to my mouth in worried shock for her, and tears began to form and leave slowly from my eyes.

Pinkie looked ok for the most part, but I noticed her left and right arms were swollen and they were also wrapped-up in bandages; as if something bad happened to them, and I saw deep-slash-like cuts on her left side of her face, and they were slightly deep, as if an animal attacked her instead of a spell. Pinkie also seemed to be sleeping peacefully yet she seemed to be fully healed though from her face.

I now looked to them all with more tears falling down my face, as they started once I saw her. I was then hugged by both my aunt and my current mates that were here... deciding the pull to the Sirens themselves must be her as I felt a connection now, and Sonata simply gave me a sad look as she then asked if she could be excused. She I think was going to tell the other girls I was up now, and Pomphery briefly nodded sadly as Sonata witnessed me at one of my moments of weakness I had to guess. Family means everything to me, no matter what might happen, even in sad times or worse.

Later on that same day, my other mates and family visited me then, and I briefly kept looking at my sleeping sister as it was a day after. I was then told by both the nurse and Tonks as she too, visited me after knowing I was awake now said she might end up sleeping throughout the entire tournament or might wake up within a week.

As days passed when I left the room, the Ministry decided to postpone the weighing of wands, as they noticed now I can't hold the major stress from both the rumors and pressure of them nagging at me any anymore. Discord, of course, told them straight, and needless to say, I saw their looks on their faces, both interesting or some looks making me flinch at as if I was a freak or maybe a future experiment to them.

It was then nearing November ninth as I was in Sunset's class since it was a Friday, and I was still sad yet determined to continue on my days as I also knew Pinkie would scold me if she knew I was mostly moping about my elder siblings own state of mind and body at this moment, and my mates knew that as well as they helped me out during this the entire time.

It was when my mate, Sunset Shimmer, began to tell us nearing the end of class that the door was rudely and also quickly opened, and we all looked now to see both of my Aunt's Rarity and Twilight looking exhausted as they were panting as if they looked like they ran all the way from somewhere to here, making me looked to them confused until they stated loud enough to make me quickly get up, and speed on out of here before any protest could be made. "She's awake!"

I gotten used to the changes of my body as well as to my despair with my sister's problem not being here with me. I grew a few more inches as I was now 6'4, so I had to not hit anything from the doorways with my own head as I left the room.

In fact, I found out to my shock I could do more than the heritage test Discord created for me to use, stated as it was a few days after I got out of the wing. To which when I was mad, I accidently broke a table as it was then quickly split in half from my own anger from the ferret, Draco, as he was teasing about my sister in our potions class. To say stunned was above anything I could say as I was then tested by my family quickly afterward.

It turned out I was not only stronger as I could control my… somewhat new unnatural strength, but I could be very fast as long as my wings are not like my normal size, and when I used them I found out I could fly at least a half-day without landing to get a break at all as well as other things with them. I was even able to quickly master my tails as extra limbs during that time as hidden training to myself, to which I also felt I needed to for some odd reason in the near future.

I was then told by Erina who I summoned to my mate's shocked surprise, told me I have more hidden potential as well as abilities to unlock or are coming out sooner or later, but she teased us that she can't reveal anything, but could explain as to why I was currently like this. It had to do with the Biju heritage part of myself, but that was all she could say as Erina left quickly before we all could ask her anything at all.

I also had myself weighed by a professional wandless user to do so when they couldn't hold it in any longer and stated the first task would be around November twentieth. So mostly this entire time as well, I was teased and then picked on as rumors also spread about me as well as some hidden attacks happened during Pinkies absence, which was indeed not caused by me as my house as well a few other friends I made in others, knew I was with them those nights. The somewhat attacker, left their victims in complete shock and not able to move at all, or even be aware as to why they couldn't figure it out as it was also some of the others outward students as well that got stuck like this. All of them were currently at Saint Mungo's Heal Center for trying to treat them as we speak and identify what caused this.

When I made it with at least five minutes to spare I saw Discord, Screwball in her everyday attire to my in-law's annoyance, and the nurse was the only current ones within the wing at the moment. They all jumped slightly as they saw me now as I was panting with both my arms at the entrance trying to catch my breath. My sister was wide-eyed at me as she was about to say something until I hugged her with amazing speed to the astonishment of the other, and the concerned face of Pinkie as she noticed I was now crying on her. It was awkward as I was now taller than her as she noticed that, but never-the-less, she hugged me anyway.

Pinkie now gave her husband a look at my tears were now soaking her gown Pinkie was forced to wear by the nurse, and mouthed later to her as she simply nodded and only let me cry my frustrations out onto her. Pinkie gasped slightly as Screwball hugged us both making her sweat drop as my older sibling then asked Discord softly, rubbing our backs as well, "Ho-How long have I been out?" He sighed as I finished crying, with slight hiccups here and there and I then sat down as I was also somewhat spent as they could see on my face, Screwball also fell asleep as she wasn't having the best of nights lately. She has been having nightmares for a week or so, in Pinkie's arms, "Longer then you could say my dear, but it's now November ninth."

I heard my sister gasp, and then she saw my sad look and then noticed I unconsciously rubbed my one arm, but noticed within my gem to her hidden shock, an image now. It was a triangle with some objects she couldn't make out as how small my gem was on my forehead, and each object was connected in a circle (Spoiler: The symbol for the Hallows). Pinkie decided to worry about that later as she carefully asked me with the help of Discord and also the nurse to sit up and then placed a small hand on my left arm, making me look to her in sadness.

Pinkie then asked me softly, "What has been happening Sis?" I softly began to explain the entire time, and needless to say I saw plenty of emotions, as well some stunning ones on both Pomphrey and Discord as they didn't know about the teasing in the school against me. When I was done, I saw Pinkie was forcing a smile on her face, but her right-eye twitched at me for what I think was being teased for once in my life.

Back in the Academy, I wasn't teased at all until Hogwarts that is.

Pinkie then declared that she would see to it that it ends here and now for the teasing, and I sweat dropped as I knew she was able to make that statement come true.

So after a day or two, Pinkie was all healed up, but was told her scar on my sister's face was permanent as it was a cutting curse, a bad one to which I can hardly pronounce at all that did that to her, and her arms were fully healed as Pinkie was back into the regular outfit she wore when she arrived here in the first place.

Pinkie was also informed about the first task, and she told me regardless of what she was told not to say anything, and I was petrified to learn I would be as well as the others since I noticed they knew somewhat now from their own ways: Dragons. I had to fight bloody dragons as the first task, but at least they moved the task further up to November twenty-fourth so I had time with my sibling as well as with the others beforehand. Despite seeing the relieved faces of the other champion, and my two other champion-mates faces from this small change of plans.

I was later escorted with my mates to a supposed room this castle has, as well as my friends that I trusted, which included Luna Lovegood as a while back I aided her on the problem she has been having at her old Ravenclaw dorm once again that the staff had no choice but to send her back to ours once more, despite my and Pinkie's protest when they sent her back to the claws in the first place, and let's say… It was an interesting experience.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begin, November 3rd, After Hours)**

* * *

I woke up in a slight sweat to a dream-like-nightmare I somehow couldn't remember, as it was a very bad nightmare to what my body could tell me. I was sweating badly, but not too much to where I would stink at all.

I knew then I couldn't get back to sleep, so I then decided to get up, and then clear my head.

I wore an ordinary grey nightgown now. As it turns out, my body can't handle my old PJ's anymore as somehow they were taken as a prank and were to my horror, burned somehow on school grounds with a sign that stated quite clearly when reading: "Mudblood's Don't Deserve These, Including Scants". I tend to also blush sometimes as I wasn't used to wearing these at all still since my body is weird in them, but they are somewhat comfortable as I noticed when I do wake-up in the mornings from my old style to sleep in, I felt sometimes I could not breathe as they kept getting tight; as I was still growing to my dismay, but now I feel fine for the most part.

I then used my powers as being the heir of four to this place to leave without getting into trouble as when I do need to clear my head, I find out a walk inside or outside at night would do so, and get me ready to sleep better sometimes.

I now began to walk down the moving stairs as I was heading into the Great Hall to just look at the scenery inside. I was told by Selene that the moon might be seen in the illusion spell on the ceiling, as well as the stars in perfect condition tonight. So with me currently is a modified blanket to keep me warm when I do go on my sleepless nights, as it was a gift on one of my dates with Sunset as she remembered me telling her this, and it was thoughtful.

Once I got ready to go into the Great Hall, I stopped and then quickly hid behind one of the opened doors, as the halls are only opened during the night period, and saw something to which I was inwardly raging at.

It was a few Ravenclaw girls I didn't know that somehow was able to be out and about as they were currently dragging Luna, who was only in a bra as well as her underwear, and tears also can be seen clearly in her eyes as the three grinned at each other, and they then slammed her hard on the ground. I also was enraged even more as I then saw what she might have been wearing to bed was torn-up, and also slashed to pieces as scissors were next to the remains on the ground behind them, as well as the table of their house. I also noticed Luna had bruises and small cuts to what, I wasn't sure of as one of the older-teen girls then spoke to her evilly with the other two girls only giggling to this, "Poor, poor, Loony Lovegood. When will you ever learn," She now kneeled next to the silently crying girl, and she then looked to her two comrades I take it as she grinned wickedly.

I then saw she fished something out of her sleeping robes and I was quickly shocked it was a small dagger. I didn't know what they were going to do to her, but I was even more enraged to the point my magic began to emit the aura I did before to when I was angered, slowly yet surely, began to make its appearance all around my body. The teen girl kept the grin on her face still as she touched the dagger. She then stood up with her friends, quickly moving on the sides of the girl as they dragged Luna now to the golden throne, or what I call the Headmaster/Headmistress's seat while here, and placed a sticking charm to what I heard on Luna, to the seat.

The teen girl then stated as I noticed she had a sudden gleam in her eyes as I could guess Luna could also quickly tell, and then gasped silently. I was enraged even more to the point of having harmful thoughts running through my head as she then placed a charm on her to not speak at all, and the girl then stated at Luna, the dagger pointing to her before coming closer with each word, "Now I had it with your weird ways you disgrace of our house, and you were warned also if you were somehow back into our house that eventually something worse then before will befall you. Now let's see if we can give you something that might improve yourself with a… let's say," She to my surprise as well as her friends casually tossed the sharp dagger back and forth as if it was a toy before gripping it firmly back without cutting her hand at all as she finished, making me began to move now as Luna quickly closed her eyes, awaiting pain and torture, "New makeover, half-breed."

She now quickly lunged at Luna before she got a shocked look now on her face. I had this teen girls hand now with a firm grip, making her drop the dagger in some pain on her face as well as I barely gripped it when I did this, and the two random Ravenclaw teenagers then gasped at my sudden appearance.

I could now see who this teen was. It was a fifth year Ravenclaw by the name or Maranda Overwell, the famed daughter to an assassin if I recalled right. She was an average looking girl with slight muscle build, natural brown slick hair, and dark-blue and amber mixed eyes as she was 5'7 in height. She was currently wearing the school's night robes as were the other two as they were twins I could guess as they had black-wavy hair, and was a few inches shorter then Maranda. They had slightly more curves than the fifth years, and I only knew they were just followers from what I heard on my time with the claws in classes, and their own brown eyes were giving me truly fearful looks now.

I gave them all a harsh glare that showed on my face at this moment, and my tails were waving frantically, making quick thudding sounds as they hit the ground sometimes, and my aura was somewhat bringing some light into the Great Hall as it was dark enough to see it. As far as I was concerned I was truly pissed-off at what they have done to Luna before I could manage to do anything to stop this.

I briefly looked back then as I responded to the wide-eyed teenager, now defending Luna with surprise in said teen girl's eyes, "You ok back there Luna?" She began to talk, but then quickly frowned a few seconds realizing she was still silent at the moment and then simply gave me a shaky but reassuring nod from her head. I grinned slightly small at her softly, before looking the three teen girls with a harsh glare once more, and a surprising deep-throat growl began to come out of my throat when I slowly gripped harder, making Maranda yelp in sudden agony, as she was now forced onto her knees because of this.

I then used one of my tails to wrap her up, and smack her with my others in the air and then tossed her into the air from my one tail holding her. The other three girls; the twins and Luna were witnessing a brawl slightly as I then pulled my hand back and punched her in the face, only leaving a small bruise on it, and then griped her shirt now close to my face as well as hers. The other two girls began to back up carefully when I briefly looked to them as I was now somewhat aware yet not at the same time for some reason since I think or somewhat know I was going by instinct now, and growled in an order-like warning to Maranda, who I was looking at now with a sharp-toothed snarl on my face. "If you ever come back to hurt. What. IS. **Mine**. Again, next time you will find yourself without an arm or leg, Maranda Overwell."

Maranda then gave me a brave look as she tried to get the situation back to her side with her now also grinning, trying to stand on her own feet from my grip, but failed as she responded back to me now with a harsher look of her own on her face, "Look who's talking, Freak. You're a monster, a monster that needs to be placed into a cage, either that or…" I gasped suddenly as I felt something cut me but then fell quickly on the floor as I noticed it was the same dagger and I was shocked it somewhat cut me, making me bleed.

It was then I remembered Discord's words in my head when he told me the same night before I headed back to the dorm to sleep, more of my hidden heritage that sometimes certain metals might harm me, and this might be one of them as I began to bleed now on my side she stabbed me with. Maranda now gave me a wicked smug grin as I staggered slightly back and also quickly held my side after I let go of her because of this, as I glared at her. I had to lean on the golden seat now with Luna looking fearfully for me as well as quick concern. She, Maranda, somehow used wandless magic to summon the dagger to her left hand she just stab me a few seconds ago, and Maranda then stated now evilly to me, "Put you down like the beast you are, Girl."

I gasped as I knew I was healing as my regenerative abilities began to slowly kick in, but it was ten times as painful as breaking bones while doing so and I glared at the girl as she came closer, ignoring her fleeing comrades that left her now as they saw it was getting way out of hand. I saw Luna was screaming silently something to me to which I gave her a confused look and before I could ask, I was stabbed once more near my stomach, making me gasp again in a hiss this time of pain, and glared harshly at Maranda who had a crazy-like look as well as grin on her features.

Before she could stab me again, she was quickly felled onto the ground in a stilling state as the dagger dropped with my blood on it, and her limbs were now placed on her body as a statue as she then fell with a thud, with a confused look in her eyes. I was surprised it was my Aunt Luna, AKA, The Moon Princess, who had her eyes now glinted at the teen girl on the floor as she also had a scowl on her face.

Aunt Luna wasn't currently wearing the attire she arrived at the school at, but a nightgown similar to mine that had her symbol on the front with some stars all around the bottom, and black-colored slippers that glow with each step to see where she might be going to dark places; like those glowing shoes kids tend to wear. As it turns out, in this world, she has slight insomnia sometimes, so she tends to patrol whenever she could as The Moon Princess can relax, knowing the moon and sun along with her sister, tends to set and rise by itself here and not like back in their own world.

Aunt Luna then noticed my state and then quickly gasped as she placed her ivory-ebony infused wand with her tail-hair as a core back into her holster sleeve as she carries it with her at all times, and quickly came to us as she said something as I was also paling at the amount of blood now leaving my body and I then instantly felt better. I then saw I was all healed with no scarring. But I then groaned to myself, as my only nightgown was torn now from the dagger slices. Aunt Luna then unstuck Luna Lovegood, as she also asked her to help me since I was bleary from the amount of blood on the floor; as I knew it was mine, but I felt weak because of it.

It turned out that when the silent charm was later on removed from Luna, she softly told us this was the first time her bullying went too far from this house as it was sometimes with the way she spoke, only her belongings and some schoolwork, even name calling by her current house.

When I got my bearings, I then grabbed her arm gently and she saw I was calmer now as Luna then admitted I was scared when I was like that like I was a different person when I was in that state. I kept that to the back of my mind, but then told her gently, briefly looking to my aunt as if she knew what I might be doing now as I was told of my being this castle's boss or so to speak, and nodded with a small smile on her face.

While she escorted Maranda out, just leaving us two here now, I decide against her father's wishes to do what was right. "I, Harley of the Heir of Hour, hereby state Luna Lovegood is hereby reinstated to Evans Pride Dorm House; Out of years of bullying without notice from anyone, except those from her old house, as well as other students who do this task. So I say, so mote it be!" I shouted loudly in the Great Hall, and I was briefly glowing gold all around me when I said these words, and we noticed the shield on the teacher's wall glowed as well before I as well as the shield now dimmed to nothing.

Luna then gasped as her sleeping wear was instantly fixed to the way it was, but changed to my house dorm colors and also with the Evans Pride house symbol as it was still school sleeping robes. I gasped slightly as I was now hugged, her head briefly touching my large chest as she was crying silently with a few hiccups, and I gently as well as simply patted her on the back, as I suggested she lay on the ground with me as we ten looked at the illusion ceiling. After I cleaned my blood off the floor with a cleaning spell I learned from Pansy and enjoyed the rest of the night.

The next day I was informed by Flitwick to what I did last night, and he was both with three emotions: Sad for losing a fellow claw once more for he didn't know she was being bullied, otherwise Flitwick would have helped her out, and deal with those doing so. Shock as Luna was changed from his house once again, to Evans Pride once more. Anger for who I mentioned as well stating the fact others might have a hand on her bullying.

Needless to say Maranda didn't get away scott free as she was taken to Saint Mungo's Healing Center, and a day after I was told she had an illness in her head to which was being corrected as well as someone placed a charm on her, making me wonder who did that but it wasn't able to be traced as she was sad despite this, expelled, and was then homeschooled by her own mother.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends, Present)**

* * *

I was brought out of my thoughts as I was now given concerned looks by My Books and My Moon, as well as Luna who I softly smiled as I then softly told them, "Just thinking of something a while back with Luna." They understood as the others overheard to which I didn't notice brief sadness at before them as well as me, along with my mates began to chat randomly as we finally reached the seventh floor.

The stairs for some reason kept changing on us, as if something was either enchanting them or telling them to not go to the seventh floor. But we bypassed that as we jumped, and flew over with the others during an hour trip instead of a fifteen-minute walk upwards. I also thought back to the other red-head, Susan Bones who was laughing at a trick Discord was showing her as we briefly met without using the eyes and nodded as she turned back and laughed. Her being added to our group of one of my mates was a surprise to me as well.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins, November 15th during Wandless Class with HufflePuff and Slytherins)**

* * *

It was near the end of class as I noticed Susan Bones, asked me to wait as my mates and Cousin Jazz was confused by this as well as me. Even the two teachers to which was currently both Aunt Twilight and Professor Whobert, who is one of the new teachers here and was a twenty-four-year-old woman who wore mostly casual clothes, and her top revealed her chest somewhat as well as her black lacy bra. She stood an even six foot in height as well as having a slender, yet toned build to her frame, and she also wore a regular belt with ripped jeans to her attire, and also casual black shoes. She had lavender colored hair to which covered her left eye slightly and had cat-like slits for eyes to which were pure-blue colored, and a nicely framed face.

They looked hesitant, well mostly my aunt as she recalled what happened on the third this month. I then only gave them both a look with a gentle smile knowing it was ok as she was one of the students I heard was friendly to others here at the school, and she hesitantly nodded with a small gentle smile of her own as they went to take a break, as they left the classroom. So it was just me, my current mates, and Susan. My cousin went with Aunt Twilight, as she had a question she had wanted to ask her.

Susan Bones was an all-red-ginger headed girl with slight curls to her shoulders, and was thinking of getting it cut soon. She stood about to my guess between 5'6-5'8 in height as she was slightly tall for her age, and had good curves to her form as well as a size DD chest, and for some reason some toned muscles as she had little-to-no-fat on her body. She also appeared to be a mixed Egyptian-Caucasian girl that mostly looked like she was from England, and her skin tone was a lovely shade of what appears to be a light tan. She had a mix of a heart-shaped face with a slight sharp one as she had a sharp-yet-small button nose and almond-shaped eyes as she said most of her looks was from her father, to which she said was killed a long while ago or from what I overheard sometimes when she was asked about her dad. She, however, said she had her mother's looks as she said she had a chest size of an F-cup or a G-Cup when she left this school at seventeen, making her a guess by others as an exotic beauty when she is near that age as well. She also had pure-blue eyes with hints of amber flecks in them, and sometimes when she was angered I thought as well as some others as well, were slit as a cat or some type of lizard, and changed to blood-red when truly angered.

It was awkward for a few moments as I then rubbed the back of my head, laughing slightly as Susan currently shuffled her feet as she was near me, standing with her hands tugging her skirt-based school uniform that the school provided, and my mates were simply chatting farther away from the room as I knew my sister might let us out early as she wanted to take everyone somewhere as a treat for her getting well enough to leave the castle, as she tends to get stir-crazy if Pinkie tends on saying in a single room for too long.

"So..." I began to speak to her, getting Susan's attention quickly, "What is it you wanted to say, Susan?" I noticed she hesitated and then fumbled with her fingers as she briefly looked down and then back to me as she stated softly to me with a small yet nervous smile on her face, "I.. I just wanted to see if you felt that earlier." I was confused as I didn't notice my two mates Selene and Mia stopped and started to pay attention to us as she then said to me, still nervous, "I felt some kind of pull, that's pulling me to you for some reason. It felt like a rope of sorts or something like that of me getting tugged. It's been on and off for at least a week and a half."

Now I understood as I had my eyes wide as I recalled back then that they also gave me a letter, the goblins a day after telling me more about soul-bounds and some of them might just pull to me instead of the gaze, making it a natural soul-bond, to which I think this is as I then glanced to my two stunned mates at what Susan stated to only me, but overheard by them. I looked back to a now saddened Susan as she looked somewhat rejected suddenly at what I did as I then winced, knowing I didn't say anything before looking to my mates. Susan softly muttered a sorry or my mistake, as she began to get her things and quickly leave the room.

Before she could leave, I was out of my seat fast and then stopped her by gently grabbing her arm, to which she froze over as she now looked to me in shocked surprise. "You feel a pull to me?" She slowly nodded as I gave her a small smile and then shocked her once more as I hugged her to which she slowly did back.

I ignored my mate's awe sounds now as I then pulled slightly away and to make sure, I then kissed her on the lips to her wide-eyed shock at the sudden kiss I gave her. But it was only a few seconds as she then quickly kissed back as well the same way I was doing it, now confirming as this is what a natural soul-bond person tends to do sometimes in responding to who they end up with.

We then pulled apart as I now saw the red blush on her face. It was then I knew she enjoyed it, and Susan then softly stated to me to get myself shocked now, but then a look of acceptance and also slight love in my eyes as I then sensed my mates understood now and began to chat once more to themselves about the next assignment I guess. "That... was my first kiss."

I was about to respond until I was then knocked over along with her in an awkward position as she was on top of me, and I was under and we kissed again, and our bodies were in a position as if we were about to get it on, so to speak. We both helped as well as quickly got up, and I then glared harshly as it was Draco as well as with my hidden shock, Ronald Weasley by his side since I thought both of those houses despised each other, but as I thought now from their response, "Well, Weasley, looks like Susan isn't going to be mine as promised by my father. But at least your agreement might be kept though."

They both then laughed as they left; making me ponder over this slightly and ask one of the friendly lions I know to find out what Ron is planning, since he is now teamed-up with Malfoy as a goon I take it.

Of course, that ended up with little to no results at all.

We helped ourselves up with the help of Selene and Mia who glared at the doorway to where the two dorks came and gone from as Mia now stated in a huff, fixing my outfit as well as Selene fixing Susan's, "That Ferret is a worse sort of person in this school, it's worse now as he is teamed with that boy, Ronald Weasley." We all agreed as bullying was a thing to Draco as well as some rumors, to which I didn't know if they were true or not with his goons as well as those associated with him.

We now looked at each other than as we all smiled as we then talked while now heading to our next part of the day, not knowing we were being watched by the two who were hiding in a concealment spell, Draco that is as he cast upon them both.

A small amount of lust was also in both Draco's and Ron's eyes as they were mainly looking at my body as it moved.

* * *

 **(Flashback End, Present)**

* * *

I was now brought out of my thoughts again as we were now here, at the supposed Room of Requirement, and Tonks then went side by side three times thinking of something, and we all gasped as a metallic looking door showed itself now, and then opened inwardly as we all hesitantly went inside the room. It was a huge meeting-like room as it held some books on a shelve, a fireplace with a pensive on one of the shelves, but the fireplace was next to it in a stone-arch made out of the stones the school has. There were even enough chairs for us to seat all of us, and so we did as they were arranged by the room I guess in a circle.

As we sat down, Tonks when she sat, clapped her hands and then started to explain, waving a single hand around herself as if stating something, "This room from what I heard from the hat itself is a room that can grant anything the user wants, but it does have its limits as this room contains thousands of different rooms based on those that want to use it."

I knew about the room from the first night I was here as well as a few others like Aunt Rarity, but I think it was for my mates and the others, and some of my friends: Gem, Luna, and Daphne Greengrass; as I trusted her enough as well as she was to me, as good friends.

I then began to ponder to myself now as everyone then turned to me when I asked her honestly, as my tails made a question mark while doing so on movement, "So if to say you can say a question of something you want to know, you might get it from the room?" She nodded as the others began to ponder this as then I had a sudden idea, and then asked loudly, making them turn to me with looks on their faces, "Can you give me something to deal with dragons?" I yelped as a small flash startled me as a book appeared on my lap, and I read the title as it stated, "'Parseltongue, and The Ways of Serpents and Drakes', by… " I was stunned as it was written by the one man I was a descendant too, Salazar Slytherin, and the book seemed brand new as well in my hands with no signs of old age or fragility at all.

I now showed them the book as my ancestor then told me in my head now, since it has been a while from her speaking, I winced as the others gave me a concerned or worry glance now. **It has been a while Heir of Four, but that book is only you or a select few that can speak the language can understand. It will help you on the task ahead Heir of Four. But maybe during the final task.** As quickly she spoke, she was gone as I quickly shook my head and began to explain, making some of them had dropped jaws or looks of both acceptance or disbelieve as I then was about to ask the room something since I wanted to know, and before I could, the middle of the room glowed as more books showed up on the ground, along with a strange item I haven't seen before. There were at least three large books that looked to be heavy, but when I picked them up, they were light as a feather.

One book was dark-leather made, with a strange symbol I couldn't make out but then I widened my eyes as I was dumbfounded by what everyone stated to me when we left from that one book of course, but I kept it to myself as I looked at the other two then. The next one was a hard-cover based book that seemed strange to me, but I saw the title and was curious as it said it was made by an Aeroza Vontrillizo. I was thinking of Mr. V when I saw this, but I pushed it to the side as I saw the last one. It had images of some symbols of sorts as a cover, and no title. But I felt as if this book was mine as it also had silver-based colored paper like from Discord's paper he used on me, but knowing he couldn't have made this as it looks old, yet knew like the other books, and I felt I was allowed to leave this room with these books for myself. What also drew me in as well as the others as I picked up to what appears to be a gem of sorts, a pure-black gem with weird runes enchanted on them, and I yelped as a shock passed through me when I touched the top with my thumbs as it shrunk enough rather fast to a size I could fit into my pockets, so I did and so everyone asked the room then on what it could or might be able to give them.

It was two hours later as we all left with some unique items, to which I told them earlier as Hogwarts said we could keep these. The enchanted room made them for us for some reason but with what purpose, I wouldn't know unless I look into them.

Aunt Rarity got a book of ancient fashion ideas, Aunt Rainbow Dash got a book of how to control the weather and create it, Aunt Applejack got a book on how to actually obtain and use a green thumb to her embarrassment, my sister got a book of enchanting drawings to life as I was stunned at it being a book on the paintings, and how they came to life.

Aunt Twilight received a strange crystal with a note in her language to which she widened her eyes too, but placed it into her pocket for studying it later.

Tonks received a book on the old rules of the Hogwarts charter and anything to do with Hogwarts, Sunset got a red-diamond-like gem just like mine, but it also had instead of runes, a white and black mixed pearl inside it. Susan got one as well as Mia and Selene. Mia's was pure-white with an energy of sorts flowing within it making it a misty-like energy, and Selene's was sky-blue as it had some runes like mine, but it also had a second gem inside which pulsed briefly every so often to her eye color and back as it was blood-red. Susan's was orange but it had smaller spheres of sorts with tiny red-like stars from one to seven in them, but she gave it to me as the room then gave her another item, a necklace that had a small silver key on it. She somehow said it felt familiar but couldn't place to as why it was.

Luna Lovegood, however, received a book of contracts as well as another book of unknown creatures and where to find them, at least that is what was stated on the title, and it was made by Rolandis Greys.

My Aunt Fluttershy received something for the upcoming baby as well as a sphere-like object which seems to be a small mechanical orb of sorts, as it was made of white metal of some kind.

The others didn't get anything except envelopes as we then left to do our things for the rest of the day; as we did this during breakfast time.

It was mostly the same thing in each of my classes, with some flirty movements between Sunset and I, other than that it was the same. As she was one of my soul-bounded, it was legal as a teacher-student relationship. As well as some more dates and bonding time with my sister, who also went with me in acceptance of my bond. It was near the end of the day though on one of Mr. V's classes that it was interesting now, as he brought something out of some sort of reality for us to see today in his Otherworldly Learning Class as it was later on that Saturday, and I was prepared after studying the reptile based book for a long time for the first task. So I was prepared to use whatever I learned from the book to do so when it would come within a week's time.

He brought in something that was in a cage of sorts, as it was covered in a large dark-grey blanket as well, and we all then heard some growl-like sounds as he waited patiently for us to get settled before speaking. "Now class, today as I told you two days ago for those in this period on Saturdays, which I would be bringing some creature of sorts from another world. This creature came willing of course, but the Ministry decided she needed to still be brought into the school within a cage." He then looked to the cage before lightly tapping it with his hand, all of us hearing a growling sound, but more feminine as he then looked to us carefully before gripping the blanket covering the cage. "Now she is friendly and I will release her out of the cage as I was also given permission to do so as she can be well assured on common grounds we had to make. So without a further-ado, this is Mikala!" He gripped hard and revealed the most awe-like creature I saw as the rest of us. The supposed entity wasn't a creature at all, but a somewhat humanoid girl around our age as far as I can tell.

She, Mikala, was close to being at least 5'6 in height and was also athletically built with some feminine curves, making her have natural beauty. She wore basic clothes as they covered the most important parts of her body to make sure she showed some skin, but not to where we could totally consider her a certain word; grey shirt and grey jean pants with grey shoes and socks. Mikala's skin though was pure-white and her hair was also a dark purple with lightning-bolt steaks on both sides of her head. She also had the most beautiful jasmine colored eyes as they were also glowing with some sort of hidden power within those orbs, and she also to our surprise, had a long and slender tail that matched her skin tone, and she had four tentacles that grew from her back as they too matched her skin color. She also appeared to be a large C-Cupped girl with a slim-heart shaped face.

Aeroza or Mr. V did as he said he would and then opened the cage as she carefully got out of it, and was looking around nervously. He simply patted her back slightly, making her look to him before looking at each of us before our eyes met, and I blinked once more. She blushed as she smiled small at me as Aeroza gave both of us a brief look from his eyes as he kept speaking, me ignoring everything as I this time felt a strong pull to her, stunning me as I inwardly groaned inside my head. _It hasn't been a new year yet, and I have another mate to add to my list. What else can get either weird or worse now?_

I knew it was too soon as when Aeroza told her to demonstrate her abilities, we froze as the castle began to shake slightly from something moving underneath us, moving at a fast pace. Aeroza began to calm everyone down as the floor around me began to crack suddenly; making the others gasp as I suddenly fell down into it.

After a moment to get my bearings now, I slowly stood up and then wince as I felt my back was hurt as well as my wings. I groaned again now as I knew Pinkie or one of my aunts might lecture me or tell me they told me so speech.

I looked up and now gasped as I only saw the hole I come into was at least to be fifty feet up in the air with everyone looking down at me now with worried looks or concern. _How in the seven hells did I survive a fall like that?_ I questioned to myself in slight awe and also disbelieve as I then froze. I began to be hearing something move down here, and the only light that was being shown was the hole above me, and this was scaring me every few seconds.

I thought I heard up above me go get her family as I was suddenly grabbed and takin away into the darkness by a tail of sorts with a loud yelp of surprise. I then hit my head as I then blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Brief Normal POV, Society of Darkness Headquarters:_**

Malik looked at the orb he made to spy within the castle, and then grinned as some parts of his planning were coming into effect as he sent someone that was new to the cause, to capture, and test her abilities in a battle. Even if it meant some others somehow show up, to simply continue testing her out until the need to retreat comes.

The new recruit was known as Maranda Overwell, but she goes by Venom as when she joined. She had abilities her mother kept at bay and unlocked recently for her from her bindings out of fear. The teen girl remembered everything that was blocked within her memories, as she was forced to be a psychotic child somewhat. Of course it didn't say any much as her mother was now their prisoner, underneath their base unknown to the girl. He only recruited her because of what he heard from the parent of her having something sealed within the child from the family, generations that is on holding it back as it was considered a demon of sorts. This of course also intrigued him, but which one he wasn't sure of.

He was then interrupted by his thoughts as Gazer then came into focus, appearing from the shadows as usual, and then stated to him in a grin with his arms also crossed, "So you're testing her first before I could, for shame Malik for shame." Malik simply chuckled and then pointed to the sphere as well as simply stating to his one of two partners with a small scowl now on his face, "Just watch. The girl is being tested by someone she encountered before she was exiled from the very school she infiltrated, by my power." The orb then showed a tied-up Harley in a chamber of sorts and he then chuckled to himself as he also stated to himself at the same time, "Let the test commence, and see if she is worthy of being one of the Chosen Ones."

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV:_**

When I came to, I noticed I was now tied-up in some kind of rope as well as a pillar and was to my shock, draining me constantly as I was weak now and I couldn't move a muscle even if I wanted to. I then decided to instead to see where I was and was now confused as I was in a somewhat large chamber of sorts underground, as the chamber itself was very large as if it was a hidden cavern of sorts, and I also saw a statue of a head of a man with a long beard and also a closed-up mouth a few yards away from where I was, a ground was both dry as well as wet. I noticed the slight puddles of water on random places around this chamber as well. I also winced as I saw bruises that were slowly healing on my body, yet I felt I was being watched.

"So you awaken finally. Pity I have to deal with you now for not certain revenge to what you made me go through, monster, but test you by my Superiors orders." Stated a strange yet familiar female voice behind me, as I was tied-up on a random pillar, in this unknown chamber. I then gasped, and then quickly growled from soft to loud within a few moments at the person who showed.

It was Maranda, but she wore some different choice of clothing now I could plainly guess. She wore a black latex-like body suit that hugged her entire body nicely as far as I can tell, and it had random rune-like symbols embedded into her suit as well in silver coloring. She also had her hair chopped into a short-cut style but detailed nicely as she also had two green-orbed earrings on each ear tip but hanging as they glowed slightly from whatever protection I guessed they contained. She also was taller by a few inches than last time I last met her, and she had a look in her eyes that made me nervous and grinned showing me large sharp teeth with a slightly long tongue that was forked like a snakes as she was also fake-yawning to me, and then also laughed wickeat the at my fearful look, as I was helpless.

Maranda grinned at me now as she had the very same dagger to which I quickly frightened at as it contained still, my blood somehow as she carelessly tossed it back in forth in her clawed-like hand, and grinned sinisterly now as she then told me, now randomly sharpening her claws from her left-hand with the dagger, leaning on a pillar next to me now as she did so, "When I heard that my next assignment was to capture and do whatever I wanted with the Girl-Who-Lived, I took it quickly to the point as I was then given full control to do what I think is best, as my… Superior wants me to only test you, and not kill you at all. Pity really." She hardly tossed the dagger to me, as it embedded itself near the left-side of my head, and making pale as it was close to what I learned was a death kill.

Maranda grinned even more now, showing her sharp teeth now as I knew then she was somewhat changed somehow, but I couldn't figure out why as I was suddenly gasping for air. She then chuckled half-heartily with the same grin on her face to me, making me also look to her in the eyes. "Now that I got your attention, monster, I just have to wait as the party has only just begun my dear, dear foolish girl." She then slapped me hard in the face, and I winced as her gloves made slash marks on my cheek, and they healed rather quickly as I winced in pain while doing so.

She then tutted at me as she also placed a finger to her chin, stepping away from me a few inches and then remarked in fake sympathy to me, "Now don't look surprised as this girl now has more power to handle you at the moment. What I want to test my abilities on isn't here right now, and so we are going to wait as I get to have some… **fun with you.** "

I gasped as her face changed slightly as her mouth widened and grew a demonic-like smile on her face, showing her pearly-whites of sharp teeth, hissing slightly now in response to my reaction before returning to normal. "Now let's see if I can bring out some… justice as I slice you up; knowing your healing factor wouldn't leave a scar on you as I intend to use a normal dagger," grabbing a sharp-jagged gold-plated dagger out of her pocket somehow and then jabbed it into my side quickly, as well as making me yell in agony as she only grinned wickedly at me at this in pure malice on her face, "Oh I love that sound. Let's hear it some more, shall we Harley?"

It seemed like four or so hours of torture by this girl, but it was only twelve minutes as she was suddenly blasted to my sweating bodily relief as the pain stopped finally, making me see my sister and my Aunt Twilight were nowhere. I was then felt like I was being untied as I was then also dropped to the ground with a slight thud, making the girl who was untying me gasp as I saw a pure-white tentacle helped me up to my feet, and I smiled as it was one of my newly discovered mates, who blushed at this and then glared at the one who placed me in this predicament.

I was then escorted to the others as they gasped at my current state. I had dried up blood that was misting away now as l I began to get my strength back slowly but quickly as I now glared at Maranda who looked to us as if she was insane, and laughed wickedly as she than whistled loudly without saying anything.

We all then froze as the statue's large-like mouth began to slowly descend and I was shocked now as Maranda then briefly looked at us and then turned her head to the statue and stated in Parseltongue loudly, " _O founders Four of Snakes, bring forth the creation of her demise as it aids me on this time of need from its rejection upon your name, bring forth the Shadowed Basilisk (2)!_ " I as well as everyone was stunned as a pair of glowing-red eyes then showed itself out of the entrance the statue made, and a larger version of what I as well as my family encountered a while back showed itself to us as its eyes were not normal to regular versions of its kind. It was at least 90feet in height and very long enough as it had ivory-black scales, and four red-eyes that glowed unnaturally. It was leaking some kind of poison from its mouth as it had bloody fangs with silver teeth, and a purple forked tongue as it saw us, and instead of a snake's hiss, it mixed that with a draconic-demon-like roar to us loudly, causing us to cover our ears and then quickly back up a few steps as it neared Maranda as she laughed wickedly and then stated to us loudly. As she was petting the thing on the sides with a wider wicked grin as she stated to us then, "Now the beast here is mine to command, so I Venom, will test the monster here all out. Go forth and do as you wish my pet!" She shouted the last bit to us as the creature then charged at us, fearing for my life as well as the others now as it was speeding faster to us as it can.

I just hope we could make out alive from this encounter, otherwise, I feel as if we would doom our homes.

* * *

Well, a cliffy once more, how original am I right? What will happen now as Harley as well as one of her new mates encounter a never before seen basilisk as the likes of this? Just wait till the next chapter gets out form me on this story to see and find out. Also you might be shocked as well in the next chapter as some things tend to happen, as well as other things.

Now here is some numbers:

One: It is a title given to the true heir of both being able to master life, and death. It is said a person with this title could also be able to when taught, to travel to other dimensions as such, and aid those that might need her or his help. This person would also be able to see the spirits of the dead and communicate with them with ease, and offer deals as well to those that are close to death or dying without consequences to either side of the party. As well as the deceased spirits as well.

Two: A made-up creature only on this story. It is a Snake-like monster made from the nightmares as well as the darkness created within a heart of someone when placed on an altar of sorts. it is considered the Shadowed king of snakes as it tends to devour anything it is told to eat, and leave deadly poison to those that live as they slowly, but surely die from said poison as they too were then tracked down as it can devour spirits as well as they taste better to the snake monster. It is mostly controlled by the use of the darkness in or have from said person. So basically it is a monster made from nightmares.

Now that's out of the way, this is Aeroza signing off. Peace guys!


	7. Knowledge is Power Right?

**Author's Announcemen** t:

Sorry, it took so long for this chapter be known, but I wanted to focus a tiny bit on my others as well, my stories. So it is basically the confrontation of Venom Vs Harley as well as the Shadow Basilisk. She will do a ritual near the end however after battling Venom on the snake itself to indeed folks, make it a familiar finally after the long wait… but what is this? She changes into her form as well, to which you will be surprised at as it affects her human form as well. There will also be a few other things as well in this chapter, and in the next one will be the first task as well as something unexpected, as I plan to write two more of this story before doing others once again. So sorry if I misled you guys on revealing her form last chapter, but this chapter does contain her form, as the ritual she might be using is a fusion of both the Animagus revealing, as well as familiar bonding that fuses with her original form with said familiar, Just blood of course. But when does she changes to her form willingly? Maybe in future chapters.

Also in this chapter would be a party of sorts for her victory, and you might be surprised at the outcome as of course I stated this is a T-Rated fiction based story, as well as my others. I also didn't mention Mikala's skin tone was pure-white until near the end of the chapter as well, so for that I say sorry for. So, in the beginning, would be a battle against the shadow basilisk and the others as well as Maranda (aka venom) as when she is defeated, something strange happens that might make you question reality slightly, and leave it at that. Also, Harley will be injured by shadow venom from the newer created basilisk, but the Hogwarts one would then appear with its eyes closed as I made it that she had to bite as well as a mixture of blood during a ritual both her and her Aunt Twilight knows, which I mentioned. But bit by what exactly, the shadow version, or the regular one? You just have to read it. So this chapter will be a long one, as many things happen. There will also be mentioning of her magic evolving or changing as a result of the ritual.

Also, the next chapter might not be up for a while as I wanted to fix the Prologue and up to this chapter with some improvements without changing much. Once this is up, I am working on the new chapter for this story.

I do not own any franchise besides my own ideas or plots to the stories I made, only my Own or User submitted OC's to which I will give credit for. If I did, Voldemort would be dancing the cha-cha-cha with Dumbledore in tutus, and the squid in the lake would then force them to eat liverwurst and onions.

 **Warning** : Some themes that feature drunken touching of each other, and implied but not shown sex, blood, rituals, checking in at nurse office for something unexpected, animal transformations and back on the main character. More plot revealing from bad guys. Some POV changes.

Now here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ , _Thinking_ / **" T** **elepathy**

"Talking"

 ** _Powerful Voices "Powerful Voices Chat"_**

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings in words

" **Demonic Speech** "

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/30/2018)

* * *

 **(Flashback of Previous Chapter Start)**

* * *

 _We all then froze as the statue's large-like mouth began to slowly descend and I was shocked now as Maranda then briefly looked at us and then turned her head to the statue and stated in Parseltongue loudly, " **O founders Four of Snakes, bring forth the creation of her demise as it aids me on this time of need from its rejection upon your name, bring forth the Shadowed Basilisk!** " I as well as everyone was stunned as a pair of glowing-red eyes then showed itself out of the entrance the statue made, and a larger version of what I as well as my family encountered a while back showed itself to us as its eyes were not normal to regular versions of its kind. It was at least 90 feet in height and very long enough as it had ivory-black scales, and four red-eyes that glowed unnaturally. It was leaking some kind of poison from its mouth as it had bloody fangs with silver teeth, and a purple forked tongue as it saw us, and instead of a snake's hiss, it mixed that with a draconic-demon-like roar to us loudly, causing us to cover our ears and then quickly back up a few steps as it neared Maranda as she laughed wickedly and then stated to us loudly. As she was petting the thing on the sides with a wider wicked grin as she stated to us then, "Now the beast here is mine to command, so I Venom, will test the monster here all out. Go forth and do as you wish my pet!" She shouted the last bit to us as the creature then charged at us, fearing for my life as well as the others now as it was speeding faster to us as it can._

* * *

 **(Flashback of Previous Chapter Ends)**

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV, within the Chamber of Secrets:_**

I yelped now as myself, Aunt Twilight and Pinkie had to now dodge an opened-mouthed attack from the venom said snake was dripping; seeing it as the venom itself caused the floor to dissolve slightly in a dark-like mist from where it previously attacked, like acid.

I gulped slightly to myself yet I at the same time then placed a brave face on and quickly hid with my elder sister and Aunt Twilight behind one of the large pillars. I also saw that the beast didn't pay attention while it now passed us, and seeing as it was not seeking us out directly, but merely playing with us as if we're the mice and he was a cat... so to speak.

I then whispered to my aunt, " _Aunt Twilight, do you know anything about this thing?_ " I saw the wheels turning into that large brain of hers from her own look on Aunt Twilight's face, also seeing Pinkie looking at her as well as she now had an idea, then turned to us and she then also whispered as well; briefly checking one side of the pillar before doing so. " _No I don't, but I think it might be a relation to the fabled Shadow Serpents back home… then it might be able to not handle either light or fire in face point direction. But that venom…_ " Aunt Twilight trailed off as my sister and I, both nodded in agreement. My sister then whispered, a certain look I knew in her eyes as well to us, " _Ya, that venom is seriously scary. I even felt that darkness from the mist, and I didn't like it at all._ "

I looked to her briefly and before I could even reply to her, we now heard Maranda or Venom as she is calling herself at the moment, shout out loud at the beast, hearing it turn slightly as it was now near us again on the other side of the pillar. "What are you waiting for? They're right next to you, fool!" I quickly now gulped as we all saw the snakes head looking right at us.

Within moments we ran once more, with it also trying to snap its venomous jaws at us, and failed. My newer mate was trying to distract the snake monster, however, yet got knocked out by a single tail swipe, making me cry-out in sudden yet brief rage, but was then quickly replaced with fear as we had no choice but to run away from it again.

We were able to catch a break again as we were hidden now in a small but able to-fit-of-use pipe. We were all also panting after having to run for at least twelve minutes straight or what felt to me like two hours, and saw Pinkie now wipe some sweat off her forehead and she then flicks it inwards. Pinkie then stated softly to not cause the other two to hear us, "Geez, doesn't that thing give up?"

I nodded in agreement to her now as I saw Aunt Twilight had an idea-like look on her face once again, and then I slowly began to smirk at her, now leaning against the wall ignoring my slightly sweaty body; as I knew I barely sweat when I do workouts for some reason as it also takes a lot to do so, and then asked her all-knowingly. "You got a plan don't you Aunty?" She nodded as she quickly filled us in.

After hearing her repeat it through twice to Pinkie, as I got it the first time, Pinkie stuck her head out and quickly looked both ways as she then went back to us with my sister now stating in a soft voice, to not cause it to hear us still, "It's clear right now. Now might be a chance to do it." I nodded as I gulped again as after hearing what spell my aunt told me to use against it, as it was a spell I made-up for myself a while back, I didn't or was sure it was going to work. I then used my courage to pull me through as she was behind me, followed by my elder sister as we also then cautiously moved out of the pipe, and then back into the chamber; as we were looking in all directions as we also moved. We made it back to the area we started from then as we all were suspicious as to why it didn't attack us yet.

Then we were shocked as we then saw the very same Basilisk from when my elder sister showed up at the castle, was currently attacking its counterpart in a game of deadly jaws, and also seeing as the venom from the black one wasn't dissolving the other snake's skin at all. It made me wonder about something, but I placed that at the back of my mind.

I then yelled in sudden pain as I was then blasted by a wand-based attack from behind, by Venom, who only looked at us wickedly from her face with that creepy smile of hers once more. She merely glanced back at the two rough-housing beasts and then back to us, laughing shortly before looking at us then in amusement, twirling her wand slightly in her fingertips before doing so. "I was going to send my beastie to attack you lot once more until that one snake showed up and then attacked us. So it's been a battle of the snakes this entire time…. though it doesn't mean I can't have any fun since I was indeed ordered to do so." She quickly without warning, a silent hex at us that was dark-red in color, and I barely dodged it as well as my elder sister, as Venom then kept sending silent hexes as well as curses at all of us.

I then quickly saw my aunt, after dodging at least to what was counting on number sixty or so of Venom's hex's, used her wand she got costumed made since her core was her own fur like my other aunts, slightly that is, and shouted loudly, "Purafrago Maxima (1)!" Venom seemed stunned by this single unexpected attack from her, and she then suddenly began to scream in quick, agonizing pain within mere moments being sent right at her.

I was then confused at what spell my aunt used, and she now shouted to me over Venom's screams in pain to which was going up every moment, with a sheepish grin and also rubbing the back of her head while doing so at both my sister's and my looks. "It's never been tested, but I read about this spell back home, sorry." I now gave my aunt a deadpanned look at her with Pinkie only sighing a little yet we quickly turned to our attention to Venom, as we all then gasped as she was also glowing briefly, and the strangest thing happened. Venom glowed brightly this time, and we saw her being split into two people, and when the glow faded, we saw Venom on the right, and Maranda worse for wear, on the left, and they thudded into unconsciousness.

I looked to my aunt with a look and then stated to her, slowly going up to the two knocked-out girls now, "Untested is right, look at these two Aunty." Aunt Twilight had her jaw dropped at the result of what just happened, and Pinkie then giggled slightly as she leaned into my aunt as my sister also then stated in mirth to her, with a silly grin on her face, "You know Twilight, I think your managed to separate the evil out of her." Twilight dumbly nodded wordlessly to my sister then.

I then dragged Maranda back to us as she was still passed out, but Venom quickly opened her eyes and then looked to see her former self as the other teen version of said girl then grinned wickedly at us as she then also leaned back, and jumped upwards as her hands became claws as well as her feet, looking at us insane-like with a wicked grin; showing her sharp teeth while stating loudly as well. "Finally….. After all this time…. I. AM. FREE!"

She was laughing very loudly as if this was hilarious making us step back, and me handing Maranda to Pinkie as we stared at Venom with wide-eyes wondering what this was about. We quickly noticed a strange aura forming around Venom slowly while she did so, and stayed. It would seem we get our answer quickly as Venom now grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, but the grin itself was scary beyond believe as her teeth shown from that wide smile. "I was placed into that brat at birth for I was sent into vessel after female vessel from her family line, and yet, you found the one spell that purifies the body completely, showing the persons true self you useless horse. Something about using her as a weapon plan in the future, but not anymore, as I… Zarandra of Dark Chaos is finally freed at least!"

I gapped at Venom... or Zarandra as she was calling herself now, making me briefly glance at my Aunt Twilight to see her suddenly pale at the name. It was as if she knew who that was. It confirmed my fears as she muttered loudly with wide-eyes, backing up as she did so as well as from the way her body reacted to her name, "I thought she was only a myth- A story to tell for scaring fouls with." I gulped as Pinkie began to shake slightly, but still stand her ground as she was also carrying Maranda Overwell very easily as if the teenager weighed nothing.

Zarandra looked to us now with a wicked grin once again, us ignoring some pillars being demolished slightly by the two large snake monsters as she then stated, her voice changing slightly to what I think was a demonic tone as she still had Maranda's own voice mixed; slowly approaching us until she stood still a few feet from our site. "Yes… I was sometimes told as such by those pathetic horses back on that world…. **But** **not anymore! As I have returned, as a powerful demon such as me! I will find out where my brethren are at... But first…** " Zarandra paused as she placed a clawed finger to her lips, before looking at me mostly with an idea based look, making me nervous suddenly at to what she was cooking in her own mind, and she once again grinned that same creepy smile once more, as she then spoke in that newer voice in the snake language to the Shadowed Basilisk. " ** _Shadow Basilisk of Darkness... Destroy the girl that ire me greatly, or your soul will be devoured by me, as well as what you fear the most._** "

I stood still as the black snake looked to Zarandra for a few moments before shouting in a loud roar at the Basilisk as it was then sent through a cavern wall by the empowered wail it used at it, knocking it out as a result since it was tired from not winning or losing against the beast. I saw Zarandra then quickly cast something at my elder sibling and aunt as they suddenly gasped to themselves as I saw they couldn't move, but I also saw their eyes and lips were able to as whatever she was, laughed wickedly at this before grinning wide with that creepy smile again, and said one simple word, causing me to do so as fast as I could: " **Run.** "

I heard my elder sister and aunt shouting to me to go with the plan, and I knew it at heart, but I was fearful of not working as well, but I hid at a random pillar that was available for me to use. I then slowly mustered up the courage I been holding so long while hiding now, and waited for it to show itself. _Ok, Harley. Deep breaths and think of using that spell Aunt Twilight told you to say while pointing it at its face in direct contact. Shouldn't that be hard?_

I now slowly gulped silently to myself as I then felt warm air breathe behind the pillar I was at; behind me. I knew it was the Shadow Basilisk and as I felt it leave after holding my breath for a few moments. I held still before quickly revealing myself and once it saw my movement, I yelled out the spell as it opened it's jaws wide as if to eat me whole, its venom dropping as well as its own fangs showing with it. "Flarumba Discorse(2)!" A huge wall of flames in the shape of a familiar bird, a phoenix, showed itself quickly from the tip-point of my new wand at the snake; before doing away like my old ones, into myself to bring my magic up slightly.

This shocked it, but it also allowed the snake monster to pierce my exposed wand-arm with its venomous fangs, before recoiling in agonizing pain and fear. I then gasped half-breathlessly then as I both not only saw the Shadow Basilisk writhe in more pain as it slowly yet speedily began to dissolve slightly; from the head downwards into a steel-based skeleton, but my arm to what I felt, was in slight painful discomfort. It, the Shadow Basilisk, was now dead by my hands but I also felt my vision falter before going back to normal; as a sudden searing pain I never felt before began to go up my arm. I ignored it right now as I slowly grit my teeth with me running, even though I was in major pain I also removed the smaller fang it bit me with out of my arm, and carrying it in my free hand.

It was then when I got back to the area, I then saw red as Pinkie was when I arrived, was in the air screaming in utter pain as Zarandra was laughing wickedly at this, using wandless magic. She was using that curse which was one of the Unforgivables at her, making her body twitch as if she was being shocked constantly.

I held my hand, even though I was crying in even more pain as it coursed throughout my body, and then quickly yelled out a spell I randomly thought-up a while back to deal a lot of damage as it was also helped by my Brother-In-Law, Discord, as he saw it was very interesting to use. "Desistasis-Overaharan(3)!" Zarandra then yelled to herself in quick yet surprised pain, as well as minor shock. She was then glaring at me, but I noticed to her shock once more that her arm was somehow broken, as Pinkie also fell with a soft thud, making her go, ouch, in mumbled words.

I ignored Zarandra then as I quickly despite the pain, went to my sister.

My body I knew at this point, was screaming at me to stop that is if it could speak with words, and checked Pinkie over. Pinkie as I did so, was now seeing the gash in my arm as she also quickly looked to me with her eyes worriedly, as well as an even more worried look from my aunt once she saw my arm. It was mostly bleeding my own blood, mixed with that toxic venom from the recently deceased reptile.

Zarandra then looked at me in small triumph as I didn't go unscathed by her pet, and she now laughed wickedly as Zarandra also used her free hand to conjure a portal of sorts that felt wrong to all of us. She re-did that scary grin once again, waving with her free arm as she then said before quickly leaving into the portal before doing so. " **Chao foolish girl. Now die from my dead pet's venom. Although I will be surprised if you even survive on how potent it is, as you will die within the hour.** "

Zarandra was then gone with the portal quickly vanishing behind her.

I now saw whatever spell she cast on my aunt and my sister was slowly beginning to wear off, but I fell to the ground suddenly on my knees and then fell to my side as I suddenly screamed in agonizing pain, and I then blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Pinkie's POV; Moments ago as she is being tortured and then freed:_**

I was confused slightly until I felt the pain suddenly leave me.

I then saw my little sister check me over as I was also on the ground for some reason. I was also bleary for a few moments at how much pain I was in before she did something about that I had to guess, but I gasped silently as I saw the large gash that clearly showed on her wand arm, and saw her bleeding as well as to my horror she had that venom in it as well, from that large black snake.

I now saw that one chick that was scary quickly now state something as my hearing wasn't working still, but was slowly coming back as she then conjured to my surprise a portal of sorts before looking at Harley, and then stating something briefly before leaving at the same time; her arm slightly broken.

I then remembered that the one teen girl, Maranda, was still nearby on the ground as well as passed out a few feet away from me as I had to also toss her earlier before Zarandra re-casted that one spell to freeze me in place, and then torture me. My main concern now though was my sister as she appeared to cry out suddenly with her also falling to the ground, knees at first then on her side. To my worry, she now passed-out in pain that made her body constantly twitch.

I slowly got to her as I also kneeled beside her as I just merely said soothing words to Harley. Twilight then told me what she said after I had my hearing back, and my heart quickly froze and I now formed a small lump in my throat mentally at this. I didn't even realize I was now crying as Twilight then gave me a clean tissue she had in her pocket and I then wiped my eyes with it and placed it into my pocket to her minor annoyance. Twilight though had a thoughtful look as she looked off at a certain direction, and then to me as she then stated softly yet with minor determination in her voice, "I think I have a way to counter-act this, but I need you to stay right here Pinkie, alright?"

I simply nodded as the puffiness of my hair was halfway gone, but not all the way to truly indicate I was currently sad, at the moment. I didn't hear her running to a certain direction with something Twilight conjured from her wand, with a random rock, she picked up. I just gently brushed Harley's slightly long hair as she kept twitching and her eyes were squeezed tightly in a lot of pain to which I couldn't do anything about.

Moments later on I heard a loud hiss, and saw Twilight running now in her shoes as they echoed in this place. I paused and then briefly looked also to see Twilight carrying a vial of blood of sorts... as well as a pissed-off Basilisk chasing after her at the same time, making me look to my friend with both confusion and sudden wide eyes as before I could say anything, she quickly tossed the vial; to which I almost dropped but still caught it as well as a note on the thing, and Twilight then shouted while going passed me as she also huffed as well. "Get your current costumed-made wand and use that ritual spell that's on there! I had to rush so hurry up Pinkie!"

The Basilisk was right behind her as Twilight now led it on a wild chase, making me look to the paper as I read it and then gasped in both worry and fear. I didn't know if this might not work, but I trusted my smart friend as I knew she was smarter than me when it comes to stuff like this, and I then looked to my in-pain-at-the-moment, little sister.

It was a certain spell I thought I heard about from my husband that he was going to help my sister with, to eventually make her own familiar or find one for her, but he said there might have been some side effects in doing it as well. I couldn't remember about what they were, but if it might help Harley from what I was reading from Twilight's quick writing. I decided right there and then I had no choice but to do so.

I got out and firmly grabbed the costumed-made wand that I got after doing what Ragnarok stated might happen; as a result of my magic changing years ago, and the wand customization took at least two weeks to get me a new one that wouldn't dissolve into me. I also always placed into my pocket at the time.

I then read the paper carefully this once, as I knew I had to just get it right otherwise… I couldn't even think about it right now.

I now opened the vial quickly without any problems and saw that to my disgust I had to open my sister's mouth for her to drink it, but I did as gently as I could as I forced her mouth open and poured the blood slowly by forcing her to drink it. I then placed her broken wand she surprisingly still has in her hand; must of picked it up without her knowing, and as instructed by the paper itself as sisters, touching her mark as when she was younger, I found out while before Selene came to the picture as well as her nightmares, I could do this.

I then did the same on her stomach; as I also had to charm her body with the same freezing charm that was placed on me and Twilight not too long ago, the broken wand itself. Once I did I saw to my horror that the shadow venom, to what I was going to call it, was slowly showing itself from her wound, and going to where her heart is slowly inched by inch in dark-like blue veins.

I now quickly read the paper and at the same time pointed my wand; as I was now standing on wobbly legs. I still however twitched slightly still from Zarandra using that curse on my body, and began to chant softly. I saw to my eyes in wonder an awe slightly, but still fearful with my sister's life as she began to glow an emerald-green color now along with a mixture of silver and gold; with a hint of red from what I can tell for the blood in her stomach.

As I kept chanting the long spell, I saw some of Harley's features change as her entire self, was then forced to be revealed. Her wings and skin took on a more… reptile look now, making her wings slightly webbed yet still feathered as the feathers themselves changed into scales, and I saw she had two small fangs now showing from the upper part of her lip... even more so than before. Her features remained the same thought as her skin also took on a more pale-like tone making her mostly white in color as to her previous skin color, and Harley's hair was even more silky-looking, yet Harley also to my surprise, briefly opened her eyes to see that I saw my younger sibling's eyes were the same color as always, but they changed into a snakes slightly; meaning they looked like snakes or dragons, but mostly from what I could tell still she had her human vision, and then both eyes quickly closed since they merely only opened within moments. Her two red horns however changed to a darker color and grew longer and curved inwards, but I had to guess they were at least three inches now if they were just straight. Then they shrunk slightly to smaller versions of the current look, and also made her look like she had devil horns.

I gasped to myself quickly to myself now though, as a bright light filled my vision as it was now coming from my sister, and when it died down, I then froze in my spot to see a strange Alicorn now in place of my sister. Harley was the same bodyweight and height I had to imagine as Moon Princess Luna, but she didn't have the flowing hair like both princesses, and instead, it was normal pony hair that was by her own hair color. Harley still had her serpent tails though instead of a pony tail as well, and claws like a dragon instead of horse-hooves, and she had a pearl-white horn in the middle of her forehead. She also had fangs showing like Chrysalis has if I recalled her mouth, but smaller and they were metallic slightly, but not at the same time, just giving them a steel-like color. She also had large wings that were a mixture of Alicorn and dragons, as she didn't have any fur except the mane from the top of her hair to the long, thin line to the middle of her back. Her horns looked like they were previously, but normal looking on her head. My little sister then glowed brightly once more before changing back to normal.

I looked beside me now to see the Basilisk was sleeping but Twilight now had her jaw dropped in disbelieve and also in awe at this new outlook on my younger sibling, and she then looked to me with the slack-jawed expression on her face as Twilight also quietly stated with a look on her face. "I remember Discord saying that there would be side-effects, but I didn't think it would affect her Animagus Form as well."

I now had wide eyes quickly at this new information at my friend, and before I could say anything to Twilight, I saw my sister moving as when the light died down, she was instantly out of that petrifying spell, and began to moan softly.

I kneeled down to the ground quickly beside Harley and saw the large scar on the arm that caused me to use that spell in the first place, with no wounds but an almost faint scar of course as it was her normal skin tone before her new one took over. I then gently grabbed her hand as Harley slowly opened her now serpentine-like eyes.

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV:_**

I woke up slowly as I felt sore all over as if, I was hit by a moving car or large truck of sorts.

My eyesight was currently bleary for a while before I was able to focus, and I finally noticed and also as strange as it sounds, felt my sister's magic yet she was holding my hand. I then looked at her in confusion as to why she was doing this as I was also about to ask as well before she quickly hugged me, making me wince. Pinkie didn't notice but my aunt did as she also gave me a relieved look, but it was also mixed with something else. Something as… regret over something? I wasn't sure as I now softly asked my sister, turning my head slightly to her as I also saw the school's Basilisk was knocked-out and also sleeping peacefully. Yet for some strange hidden reason, I felt a small connection of sorts with it as I then decided to place that at the back of my mind. "Pinkie, what's going on… and why are you crying?"

Indeed Pinkie was in fact crying, but I don't know why she was though. I now saw my aunt had tears forming as well as I was clueless until I heard her mumble something, to which I pushed her back slightly and then asked her softly again, with my eyes going soft, "What was that Pinkie?" What she said stunned me as I froze over, "You almost di-died tonight sissy." I looked at my aunt quickly at that as she simply nodded sadly, but then had a nervous look as I looked to her then. I straightened myself out slightly.

My sister then helped me up with a raised eyebrow from me to her as if to say, what did you do. Aunt Twilight then rubbed the back of her head and also looked briefly at the large snake, and then back to me with a sheepish smile as she then stated hesitantly to me, "Well… you were poisoned by that black version of the snake that's currently sleeping Harley… And, we had to do a ritual of sorts to save you." I looked at her curiously by this point.

I then looked to my sister as she had a regretful look on her own face now, to which I then placed my hand into her small one as she and I knew how tall I was getting; as my hand somewhat dwarfed hers now as even though they still look like a females without noticing my new look for them, they were slightly like the half-giant, Hagrid's. I also didn't notice my nails at all at first as she winced, making me concerned until I saw how pale my skin was on my arm as well as my hand, and I then saw my own nails were instead of being normal, were silver-like tips as if they were small claws.

I looked to her then with worry as she hugged me once again, but I noticed she was bleeding from where my fingertips cut her; making me scared now at to what kind of ritual they must have done to save my life.

My aunt sighed now as she knew she might be the one to explain, and so she did as I was quickly stunned yet fearful as when my elder sister finally pulled away and took a couple of steps backward, as Pinkie also saw my expectant and fearful look and sighed as she now looked to my aunt, who also nodded in silent agreement, and simply conjured a full-bodied mirror for me to use out of one of her broken shoes.

I hesitated at this point until my sister, as lovely as she is as a best friend as well, guided me carefully to it as I quickly closed my eyes. I was still fearful as to what they did to me even though they explained it as well as telling me I somehow unlocked my Animal Form fully now as well. Pinkie then softly told me to open my eyes, and I slowly did still in hesitation and I was stunned but this time at who was in the mirror; as I knew it was me, but it slightly looks like someone else as well.

I was wearing my outfit I wore tonight as it still fits me, as I still looked like I did; height, and body wise, and I still have my hair even though it looks like it's silkier then it was before as well as smooth for some reason as I also touched it briefly. I saw my eyes were still the same eye color as they were before, but they looked to be more like either snakes or dragons, as since I met my fair share back in Equestria. I also noticed now that my horns looked demonic slightly and also more a darker red then they were before, and I also saw when I forced myself to smile; my teeth were silver now, and somehow metallic like my nails I noticed, as well as seeing I now had two small fangs like a vampire. I was also still unused to my pure-white skin tone as it made me look like I was a doll from the way my body shape was. I also notice to my shudder my tongue was the same color as that black snakes but at least it wasn't forked, thank goodness, but my skin felt leathery as if it was even more like a reptiles' when I touched it with my fingertips as well… well, not the claw parts as they retracted to my surprise.

All in all, I was fine as I still had those annoying four serpent tails still that no longer have the furred tips at the end, yet dagger-flexible-like tips, but all four despite the tips feel more... flexible now.

I finally touched the magic-made mirror after a few moments as my aunt and Pinkie noticed from my looks from the mirror since they stood next to me, as they each had a worried look as if the changes would make me regret them saving me or something else, as those very thoughts were going through their own heads. I slowly then smiled as I quickly hugged my sister, who was surprised as I then mumbled a thankyou for saving me. She slowly smiled small as she then rubbed my hair while I was leaning downwards, and looked to Aunt Twilight as she did as well.

We all then had a thought now as I looked to Maranda, and then the sleeping Basilisk, and then I looked to them both with a question. "So… Now what?"

We eventually decided to shrink the snake as since her, and yes it was a female as she was my new familiar, down to a smaller size so I can carry her out of here without fear from the staff or anyone else. We also decided to carry Maranda as she seemed to me as I mentioned it to my sister and aunt, purer somehow as if whatever she was before as I knew of her briefly, was now gone or changed. I however finally found my newer mate mostly injured as some rock debris fell on her but thank Merlin she was alive.

I now asked the castle to send her to the hospital wing to heal, to which she did as well as a note from my own handwriting to the nurse to look at. They then explained briefly to what happened when my mate was magically teleported out of here by the castle. I was both stunned as I didn't remember most of what happened as my memory after what they did was affected, but only just tonight's.

We then resumed on helping carry the teen girl, with my aunt's help since Pinkie was twitching still, but only slight ones from that curse. Once we made it out of the chamber room by their directions, I hissed the word: closed, as it then sealed up, but for some reason, I felt like I might need to head down there for another odd reason in the near future.

We were somehow able to sneak the teenager as she was expelled from this place into my sister's chambers, as I then saw my niece and Brother-In-Law looking at us in shock as they saw my new form, but mostly at the girl as my sister laid the girl down, and Aunt Twilight explained what happened. Needless to say, he was both pissed-off and yet surprised at who the teen girl on the bed had within her at the moment and he now looked… actually scared for some reason at her response before she left, but quickly covered it up with a fake wide-smile he usually does making me wonder and also to question inwardly to myself since I might ask him later or Pinkie might as she too, also noticed.

"So is Harley a snake now?" Screwball questioned to us innocently as she was kicking her legs up and down slowly on the bed near Maranda, as Maranda was deep sleeping with even breaths. I looked at her weirdly as my aunt and sister had to hold back a laugh as well as Discord.

I was now sitting down in one of many chairs they had in their chambers to relax in, crossing my legs as well while doing so with my arms crossed under my large chest, and my four tails also twitching in annoyance at that slightly. "No, no Cupcake she isn't one. Just has some features as the ritual was done somewhat right." Discord stated to my niece since he was floating beside his daughter, and me, my sister, as well as Aunt Twilight, looked to him in both annoyance and shock at this as he also noticed our looks. He then explained that what ritual we did was somewhat similar to what he was planning for me, but it was a fusion of that and an Animagus revealing forced spell as well.

"So what you're saying Discord is that the spell I used and handed to Pinkie to save Harley, was a botched-up and newer, unused spell of sorts?" Aunt Twilight both questioned/exclaimed to him, as he pondered playfully as it was in his nature and then grinned small with him also shrugging, and then responded plainly, "Yes, sounds about right." He also had a mirth-like look as I noticed it as well as Pinkie and she then went over to him and stated firmly, holding an ear as he winced from how strong it was, "What did you just do Discord."

Discord then quickly gulped small but also placed a brave, mirth-like grin on his features as the entire time he was in his true form, "I may or may not have sent a message to the entire students Harley here knows as this week she is in what, the lion's den and next is Ravenclaws?" I sent him a glare but nodded a yes as he then beamed suddenly; a more mischievous look as I wondered why that was. "I have a feeling you're going to like the party they already set-up anyways my dear sister-in-law, otherwise it would go out with a _bang_ of sorts."

"What party Discord?" My Aunt Twilight asked him in a firm tone to which he waved her off now, and then stated playfully at the looks my sister and aunt was giving him. "She deserves a party as Harley was able to live against that demon girl for who knows how long for starters, and was able to live against Shadow Venom in her veins, and above all else," to this he spun in a circle in the air, making his body does a spin before he was in a magicians outfit and pulled Angel the Rabbit out of his hat; to which said rabbit kicked him in the nose quickly, before leaving the area mumbling in its language. "She was able to live against your botched spell my dear Twilight Princess."

We pondered over that slightly, and I then slowly grew a small smile as I was tired, but I was up for a party of sorts. I was raised by my sister anyways, so parties tend to make me excited, and things I cannot mention like my sister sometimes. But I also noticed the other two agreed somewhat but were tired for one, and they stated to me to come back during my free period tomorrow for something they wanted to give me, but for now, Discord, would deal with Maranda as he would be able to tell why that happened in the first place.

I said goodbye now as I quickly cast cleansing charms on my body to get rid of my stink, and clean myself as well as a repair charm for my outfit; seeing it was mostly shredded somewhat as well, before I headed to the Fat Lady's portrait, to which was the lion's door.

You see as I am the heir to all four founders, the castle on my first night here allowed me full access to all the chambers within this place, as well as to what you call V.I.P. access to the dorms without the means of a password as well those near me only, if they're not, they had to either know or guess the password or riddle for the claws, in this case, to get into the dorms. So it was with reason that each week I have personal chambers within each dorm, and it would be empty until that week was up and filled with my entire room I first set-up. So basically each end of the week, my room would be magically sent to a dorm-wing that is personal to me as I as well as Hogwarts herself decided on that. I still tend to out-riddle the Ravenclaw password holder to which it would be amused, but I also tend to mostly sleep inside my own dorm most nights, to which the castle also allowed me to as the dorm chambers are merely a basic lookalike of my own room back at the Academy from seeing not only my mind for what I wanted the room to look like.

It wasn't my real room of course, but the castle mentioned anything I leave in the dorms at any moment's notice, is sent back to my original dorm-room for the fifth house. I mostly use these rooms for either studying with my mates, or some alone time when I do need it since I was mostly teased earlier these past few months, and used them to sort my frustrations out. In fact, the castle or my ancestor when she showed-up during the months to comfort me sometimes, also allowed me to do something worth mentioning; but I wouldn't mention them at this moment as I was now nearing the Fat Lady portrait herself.

As I neared her, she smiled at me as she also stated carefully, noticing how tired I was yet had a knowing eye at me, "Well Miss Potter, it would seem you got another way to advertise your hero status... If you get my drift." I groaned now as she then laughed and also opened her portrait sideways for me to enter the lion's den.

For some reason it was mostly dark, like there was no fireplace to which was very strange as it always was running with magic from the castle itself for this dorm wing, I went inside and was about to ask if anyone was here until I was blinded, and a loud chorus of surprise echoed in the lounge area. Seeing it was mostly the lions and some of my two mates, My Books and My Moon with party hats, and I saw balloons on the ceiling as well as a punch bowl with food on a long table, probably from the elves themselves. I jumped from the sudden yelling of that word, and mostly everyone froze as they now saw my new look, but then quickly smiled as they escorted me to a chair and we had fun, to say the least.

I also avoided Ron Weasley though like the plague, as he kept giving me strange looks, but I mostly stuck nearby my two mates and a few others I got to know now, like Fred and George or what they liked to be called sometimes, Forge and Gred, as they love to confuse themselves with each other but for some reason as well as a rare few others could easily tell them apart.

We played a card game called Exploding Snap, and I introduced them to Poker… so if anyone would ask, Discord may or may not have taught me the game, as I won most of the time. I even danced with my mates that were currently with us as well as free-drink-handouts by the twins themselves, not noticing their smirks at all.

The party was ending now, but for some reason I was tipsy as well as most of us. I didn't realize at the time the punch bowl was spiked with a patent-based alcohol from a joke the twins set-up on us to see what a drunken me was, as well as most of their house. I was mostly able to speak clearly, but the twins could tell from my glazed eyes I was indeed drunk, but with my perfect memory, I was able to see what was kind of going on slightly, even though I wasn't in control of my actions. Yet if I was drunk I could only remember some parts when I do, which I will be told later on in the summer.

Eventually, most of the students went back to their dorm rooms in a buzz, and Mia decided to head back as she for some reason avoided the punch bowl, and I and Selene kept drinking it as we thought it was harmless, as it was to us, regular fruit punch from the taste. We were mostly talking the entire time.

We waved Mia off as I now laughed at a random comment Selene said to me after My Books left. "So My Moon... What do you want to do now?" I asked her, almost falling out of my chair slightly, but quickly straightened myself up thanks to my tails. Selene then quickly gave me a playful smirk and she also had a strange look in her eyes. She then got up and swayed her hips for some reason, and kissed me strongly in which in my buzzed mind, I complied to also.

We then both kept kissing and also touching our bodies in a drunken haze, and headed to this dorms version of my personal chambers. The door then quickly locked itself after we entered.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day:_**

I woke up in the morning with a migraine that felt like I was hit by two rhino's, as my vision was bleary for a few moments. I had to also blink my eyes a couple of times.

I then yawned and also stretched slightly since I also then sat-up in my dorm bed, and noticed I was in the one dorm for the lion's for me, as I barely remembered what happened last night.

I then felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around my waist, and I slowly noticed to my shock I was naked underneath the covers. I hesitantly looked and then had a full blush as I saw My Moon was also as well as her wings, as well as mine, were gone somehow, yet we were our true selves as she was wrapping me with her gentle arms still.

I gulped now at what might have happened, but I hoped we didn't go all the way. I carefully consider her wake-up habits as I then slowly detached myself from her arms, to which I wanted to remain into for some reason, and headed to my bathroom. I saw my outfit was all cleaned-up and folded when I entered. I then slowly got into them in a daze knowing what might have happened, but for some reason, I can't recall most of the party at all last night as well as to how I got into the personal dorm for myself in the first place.

When I exited the bathroom fully clothed, and my snake-tails wrapped like a belt once more around my waist after I did my "Personal" business, I saw a somewhat paled Selene looking at my direction in shock as she was half-awake, yet seemed to realize as I did to what might have happened. I quickly covered my eyes to give her modesty, to which she blushed and was thanking me softly for quickly as she then scampered in her haste to the bathroom to do some personal things.

Once I heard the door closed and locked, I uncovered my eyes and then sat with a small soft thud on the bed this room provided me, to which we both woke-up from as I then thought somewhat what might have happened to myself. _I still can't recall most of the party last night, but I do recall what I did in the chamber. I felt like I enjoyed myself, but I hope me and My Moon didn't go all the way as I know my body is fully able to do so now, as it already went to_ _ **that**_ _certain phase thanks to the goblins explaining to me as well as the book they provided._

I now heard Selene was singing now to one of my own personal favorite songs, Simple and Clean from the Kingdom Hearts game my mates and I play sometimes, as she was showering with the water running; from what I heard, and I smiled softly, but I was still worried about her if we or didn't do it at all last night. _If we did do it, I wouldn't mind strangely having a child or not… even though it's early, I feel like I could handle it if it comes to that task in mind._

The door then opened and I saw Selene was wearing one of the usual outfits that she wore on the day we left on the train to this place and she then smiled somewhat hesitant at first, before coming to me and now sitting next to my right side on the bed, seeing the same thoughts or what I think was the same thoughts I had, in her head.

It was awkward silence for a few moments until Selene spoke softly to me now, making me look to her as she did to me with a small smile on her gentle face. "I think we can assume what might have happened last night, right Harley?" I nodded slowly in acceptance and then pondered to her then with my wondered question, "How did we end up like that last night? I only recalled brief moments from the party slightly a blur, but the entire event that happened last night in that chamber I can carefully recall."

I saw the expectant look now as I then explained to her fully what happened to which she looked angry not at me, but at the other girl, but now then gasped at what spell my aunt used on Venom. I gave her a raised eyebrow at My Moon now as she had her arm around me in comfort. I then asked her hesitantly, "You know what spell she used then, because she said she only heard of it?" Selene nodded as we then got around going to the Great Hall for breakfast, and as she did so she began to explain, seeing her things somehow got sent to my chamber here as well. "Well, from what I remember about it, it is supposed to separate anything evil out of the person, and making them the way they are supposed to be, not what they used to be the entire time of knowing. If what you told me of her is true, then Discord does have a right to be afraid of what you noticed by her name mentioned."

I looked to her curiously as Selene kept shoving her books into a satchel the room provided when I asked the castle to do so, and briefly looked to me with a gentle smile before finishing what she was doing, "So is she really that powerful of a name to be feared by my Brother-In-Law for something she did?" Selene paused as she now closed the satchel and then gently placed it around her shoulder, before looking to me with a somewhat serious but gentle look. "Yes, she is My Sweet; she is dangerous even though she didn't seem like it when you encountered her at first chance."

Selene then smiled, small though, making me curious as she then also stated to me softly with a smaller smile now on her face, "I read that she tends to love little girls, and sometimes even though from what I read of her past, tends to keep them as if they were her own daughters or a charge of sorts to raise in both ways of society." Selene saw my raised eyebrow mixed with confusion and also wanting to know more, and it turns out I might have misjudged that demon for who she was as Selene told me she recalled all of this during her time with her being the way she was; before she became to what I knew her as, My Moon or Selene Eclipse.

We eventually left the personal chambers as within a few days it would change into another house dorm soon, and we both looked out to see to our relief the lounge was completely empty of the Gryffindor's. So we made it on time, but Selene said she felt strange, but after heading to the entrance of the Great Hall she was then alright.

Once I and Selene sat down now, I noticed my newer mate, Mikala, was al lbetter. She, Mikala, then signed to me it wasn't that hard to heal her by my Aunt Fluttershy, and Madame Pomphrey as well as my other mates, friends, and house dorm mates, were at the table chatting, and my family at the head tables chatting away as well. Once we sat down and ordered our food also however, I raised an eyebrow at Selene as she ordered something strange: peanut-butter mixed with eggs, and maple sausage links drizzled with caramel syrup, with a side of chocolate milk. She simply shrugged and ate her food as we simply ate our fill, but I still couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen today or sometime later on.

I, when I was younger, learned how to for some reason, to use Sign Language I felt it would be needed into the future so my entire family also did that as well. It was a good thing I did now as Mikala seems to be silent most of the time. Especially my other mate, Misty.

Mikala looked at Selene as if she knew something we didn't know and from her look, wanted to keep it to herself as she also made me wonder why that was. I was also concerned for her as well as I then asked her gently, making her look to me after she bit into sushi-rolls she ordered as sometimes on certain days like today, the elves allows us to make orders, or in simple terms, custom orders when it comes to on certain days. "How your feeling, after what you went through back there?" She pondered as she had another roll, but in her tentacle, as she was eating at least or close to one-hundred based off her nature, and shrugged as Mikala then silently did a so-so with her left-hand at me before resuming.

Mia then gulped after she drank some apple juice and then asked me firmly... or more like quietly stated, as I knew it was coming as last night she decided to let us have some leeway, "I know you told us what truly happened as Discord made-up some stuff last night on his 'mysterious letters'," she did some finger quotations as she said those two words, "But what you did was foolish.. And not to mention you changed because of a botched-spell your sister used to save your life. Why are you so careless slightly?" Mia stated sadly, yet firmly to me at the end and I only shrugged as I then gave her a brief small smile before biting into my french toast with cinnamon and chocolate drizzle, "I can't help if trouble always comes to me, Mia."

My Books now gave me a look of playful disgust as I then swallowed my food since I was talking when I spoke to her, and Mia then stated playfully by also flicking my nose, before digging into her own food like mine; but with marmalade jam on top as well as whipped cream instead, "Why did you pull a Ron Weasley? He tends to do that all the time as far as I heard from both Lavender Brown and Padma, from his dorm house."

I looked to her now in mock horror, seeing we had most of not only my mates, but our dorm mates attention to us as they now giggled, and some tried to hold their laughter in as I then replied, a hand to my chest as if I was going to faint as I also playfully stated back with a smirk. "Oh no... I de-evolved into a messy eater and hates to study one bit; I tend to not even talk right while eating." We laughed slightly as we knew he couldn't hear us as we then continued small chatter over our work and stuff as we finished eating.

Once done, as we were getting ready to leave, Tonks for some reason stood up making not only us pause and sit back in our current seats, but everyone else as we then began wondering why she had a sudden forlorn look on her face for some reason.

Tonks then stated sadly as she glanced at not just me, but everyone as well as the staff members as she then stated loudly, as at the moment everyone was curious. "I have some grave news everyone: the tournament is still being held, but the cup itself that drew our champions names, is missing as of last night… Well, the fire was stolen from what the magical reports by the still remaining Aurors stated from a diagnosis spell. So this might be the last time this tournament happens at all as the fire was made into the cup by a spirit as they told us. We are also hearing reports of strange, shadow-like activity at the third-floor corridor as of now as we also found out a student accidentally wondered, and was then attacked by something quick, and powerful to leave scratch marks on her face. We wish to remain disclosed at to who was attacked until we investigate that floor more, but it was the family's best interests to be disclosed as of now for the time being. So please be careful and travel in groups that you trust or with your friends. Thank you and that's all."

I thought I saw Moody pale slightly over what my cousin stated, but cover it up as he quickly drank again out of that small flask before eating anything else on his plate. I was curious as I asked one of our dorm prefects; since I saw we had at least a female one, and asked her as she looked to me carefully, "Do you know what happened last night?" She shook her head no, and I shrugged as it might not be important.

I was about to grab a long-john custard doughnut to take with me from a platter since class would be starting soon until most of the table stopped talking and then looked behind me. I looked at them briefly as well with a questioned look, and Sweetie Belle simply pointed and whispered Draco, to which I inwardly scowled and then turned to see said ferret there with a cocky grin on his face as well as his arms crossed in a smug position as well.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Potter back from the chamber itself. Tell me though: how's it feel to be part of the snake family nowadays?" He then laughed as some of the Slytherin's did as well from his snide joke to my new look. I gave him a scowl to which he grinned wider, before an idea formed into my head quickly. I then gave him a wicked smirk of my own, with a gleam in my eyes suddenly as I stated back to him in a bored tone mixed with fake pity, "Well, it takes another kind of creature to know one, Ferret, otherwise you wouldn't notice your tail behind you at the moment."

I was then right as some of the students as well as both my mates and family members saw an actual ferret's tail behind him. Confused, he turned and then screamed like a little girl and once he turned around, some unforeseen force pulled it as he yelped, and then quickly ran out of the Great Hall with a blush of embarrassment on his face, his cronies following behind him now afterward.

I turned back to my table now and saw a certain look from My Books, to which I sheepishly grin at, and she then stated plainly to me with both humor mixed with disapproval as well, crossing her arms while doing so as everyone was now leaving the Great Hall beside our house; which was slow in progress itself. "Harley, that was both uncalled for... for the ferret, and somewhat amusing from your silent casting." I only stuck my tongue out playfully at her and now stated with a smirk, before getting up as well as the others as we got ready to leave the Great Hall, "Well I can't take all the credit, I had certain help for two certain red-heads as he was eating breakfast."

Mia now raised her hands up into the air as most of us, as well as Selene, laughed at her antics as she stated plainly at me with a small smile on her lips, "I give up, it seems I can't get rid of that joker's part of you, My Sweet." I shrugged as we all then headed to Potions Class. The prefects gave us a change of class schedules for some strange reason. Mostly different times for our current known classes for today and a few other days afterward, as we all left the Great Hall.

I for some reason, let Selene sit next to me and Mia. Mostly out of being protective over her for some strange reason as well, but I placed that aside as Professor Slughorn gave us an assignment for brewing the Elixir of Purity, as it supposed to help rape victims recover to which was lost easily.

A side effect though was that an egg would be laid and hatches at exactly nine to twelve months later into a kid afterwards, normally that is if they were indeed pregnant. While they might feel the symptoms of pregnancy as per what the elixir does, as it was for those that want to still do things, yet feel the symptoms and stuff at the same time. It is also for those purebloods that need to have a child, yet recover for marriage contracts. I have to say it's both amazing and creepy at the same time yet from what I knew, the ingredients to make it is very costly to do so.

I now noticed Selene was going suddenly green in the face as I knew of her, the fumes usually didn't bother My Moon at all last time we did Potions Class for the past two weeks or so, making both Mia and I look at her weirdly, as she quickly noticed and then shrugged as well as also told us softly, she was fine. After ten minutes she got even paler and green slightly on her cheeks, and before I knew it she suddenly puked on the floor with the professor quickly noticing as we were already done with a perfect potion, at least twelve bottles of it, as he then told us to escort my mate to the nurses office.

We had to make a few stops and clean-up more puke messes as she also cried for some reason while doing so, and saying sorry even though it wasn't her fault, making us both worried. But once we got into the office, and both my Aunt Fluttershy and Aunt Rainbow Dash; as today she was helping her as she was soon due anytime, and Madame Pomphrey saw us then. We explained why we were out of our current class and not heading to our next one. They were concerned as Selene was really pale, yet she softly said she was fine. I wasn't so sure as Pomphrey with my Aunt Fluttershy with a paper and pen in hand as she too didn't like quills as I do, and Selene begins to list her current symptoms to them, with me and Mia holding both her hands for support.

"Well… I feel bloated slightly. I have weird cravings to which I ate during breakfast, and of course I puked some parts at class and as we got here." I noticed my aunts pale suddenly as well as the nurse, but I decided to add my input as I knew the cat might be out of the bag, slightly, rubbing my marked arm slowly up and down with my other from years of doing so as a habit now, as I then released my hold briefly from Selene yet one of my tails was now gently wrapped around her wrist instead. "Well… for some reason, Discord was right about that party last night."

I saw my Aunt Rainbow Dash was pondering something, but my pregnant aunt looked briefly at the nurse and then back to me firmly, making me gulp as she asked hesitantly yet somewhat serious as well in her voice, "Discord mentioned a party now, where at?" "The Gryffindor lounge, it was a surprise party after he sent letters to each dorm to what Harley did with her sister and Professor Twilight." Mia answered her honestly, confused by the looks on the adult's faces at them.

My Aunt Rainbow Dash looked at each of us carefully, and then hesitantly asked us, making me look to her now, "Did something unexpected happen I take it guys?" We nodded quickly as I then began to explain in what I think might have happened to them, "We think someone spiked the fruit-punch bowl the elves left us last night and since it was mostly all of us, me and Selene included that drank most of it, the night was hazy…. but it helps any matters.." I was red in the face as was Selene as they looked to us with wide eyes now, as if they realized it as I also then confirmed it to them, "We…. woke up naked in the same bed."

I winced at the shocked looks and disbelieve scolding Mia now gave us, but she couldn't blame me as I then told them as well as her I couldn't remember most of the night after the party; I only remember most of it or like halfway till the end since it was me and Selene being the ones to mostly drinking said offers, from the twins. I saw red in my aunts eyes as well as the nurses as Mia also had a knowing, revengeful look in her eyes at my statement to them, and the Aunt Rainbow Dash cracked her knuckles as if she was going to pound some heads in, and was making her way out of the hospital, until her wife stopped her and gently shook her head no to which she huffed slightly.

Aunt Rainbow Dash then crossed her arms angrily not at her, but to who was to really blame. But both I and Selene looked to her confused as I only think we just fooled around and didn't even think of... or if we actually did that while drunk. The nurse mumbled after she cast a diagnosis spell I didn't know on Selene, and she went back to her small office behind the curtains to look over her results.

It was pure silence as I didn't know what might be going on, but after all of us were waiting fifteen minutes later, she finally came out and then gave both of us a sad, yet surprised look on her face, making me get scared slightly as I then gripped my mate's hands in comfort, to which my aunts noticed as they gave me sympathetic glances as Pomphrey looked to them, and then us as she now stated hesitantly. "Well… the good news is that your healthy as a horse, so to speak Selene. But…" "But?" I asked her with the same word, squeezing my mates hand a tiny bit more as they did the same, making sure to try and not get my finger-like claws to go into her like my sister's hand last night. She now sighed as she just decided to simply say it instead of sugarcoating it, "Your pregnant Selene."

I froze over this quickly as well as My Moon, and my reaction to what she told us, I now fainted, even though I heard my name being called and I thought I also hit my head or something as I did so since I was standing near her, Selene, while she told us.

When I came to, I was on a bed with something wrapped around my head, and I now groaned and I also saw a worried Mia and Selene near me and also realized it was dark out. I also saw to my paling slightly as my vison was hazy a bit, my elder sister had both a worried, and disappointed look on her face, making me feel guilty. I saw it was only Pomphrey as the current nurse right now.

I then tried to sit up but I couldn't as I felt like lead for some reason, and only moved my head to her and then asked softly, remembering as I was confused for a few moments of the events to lead me to this predicament. "You mad at me Pinkie?"

My sister must have understood from what I can clearly see now since my vision was back to normal, and simply placed a hand into my own as she also clearly stated, a small smile on her face, "No, I'm not angry… Disappointed yes, but not angry. I know it wasn't your fault anyway; It was was those twins at that dorm wing." I agreed hesitantly as Pinkie noticed this as she simply hugged me, and Pomphrey sighed and then told us we could leave and tomorrow I had to do a follow-up test as she sensed something wrong with my magic, now making us in the room fearful about me now.

The nurse simply waved it off and told us gently, but with a firm look in her eyes as well to all of us, "I don't think it is really serious at all Miss Potter, but it is a safety precaution as it is part of my job for now to make sure students are indeed healthy." I nodded mostly at her words as the others pondered but nodded as well to what she told us with a small smile and dismissal wave, and we left.

Pinkie decided to escort us personally back to the fifth house dorms we shared, and I was scared as both my first two mates noticed and Pinkie softly sighed, and then left me with a single goodnight kiss to my forehead as she locked the door behind her. I sighed and now looked to them as they did to me.

We then simply stared at each other, and then I had a look on my face and also a mirth-like gleam in my eyes yet they also sensed I was still scared as I decided to say loudly, but not too loud to make them wince in my voice volume. "I think we need to pay back the Twins for this, badly." They both agreed with me as our fourth dorm-mate came inside and gave us a worried look, and Iris then began to explain as well as ask us where we were most of the day, and what the students were gossiping about.

It turns out Iris herself, was a good eve's dropper and also a truly-good secret holder all the time, and only tells those she knows important details if it effects them.

I was red however as one of the comments was from the Ferret, in my eyes as they briefly noticed before going back to normal, and I began to breathe deeply to calm myself, and within moments I then smiled wickedly at them all as I then added with the same look I had about the twins, "He gets pranked harshly as well." Iris yawned lightly then and said goodnight to us as we began to plot and eventually we decided to sleep peacefully on the same bed with no fooling around, but I did kiss them both on the lips before we fell asleep.

It was a new day today as we all got around and stuff, and was already on our way to the Great Hall. Before we did that though, we headed to Pomphery for my check-up and her spell was inconclusive at best and stated the day after, to which we shrugged and began to head to the Great Hall. We then encountered my other mates, Sunset and Mikala walking together as they were chit-chatting with friendly terms.. well Sunset talking, and Mikala using sign language to speak her opinions to her.

This made me inwardly smile at this, and we greeted them as they did to us. I was also amused as Mikala carried both her and Sunset's satchels in her tentacles. Selene and Mia had a hidden look, and they both kissed my cheeks at the same time after I bent down slightly and told us they wanted to head to the library for something, to which I shrugged and nodded as they smiled, and then took off as they probably from what I quickly thought, wanted to get ahead in classes.

As we three were now walking by some closets, we heard some light moaning sounds nearby, to which got us curious as when we came to said closet as well as then opened it. We heard two familiar gasps, and I now had a smirk as I also stated to the two teen girls in the closet itself, "It's about time you guys realize your feelings about each other."

It was both my cousin: Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne's Twin, Astoria Greengrass, and they were making out from what we clearly saw from their miss-shelved clothing as they were both blushing from the moment as well, and being embarrassed at the same time by being caught. I also noticed the slack-jawed expression by Sunset as she didn't expect this, and Mikala silently giggled with her hands to her mouth. Pansy only sighed as she also adjusted herself, helping out with Astoria as well to which she did a silent thank you to her.

Pansy now stated to me hesitantly, as well as shock from knowing, "How long?" "I as well as both Selene and Mia knew about it by accident... For at least two days now?" That stunned them both as they knew as well as I did, it might have been a secret relationship of sorts as I knew Pansy's parents might not approve of them, but I knew from what Daphne stated her parents wouldn't have minded at all.

"So…" Astoria trailed off as the awkward situation was now gone and she then gave me a look on her face, knowing she wanted an honest answer, "What gave us away? I know you and the others were bright enough to notice anything out of the ordinary anyway." I leaned against the wall as we were all, all knowing in the hallway, and knowing it was earlier enough we still have plenty of time to eat breakfast, and I gave them both a gentle smile as I told them truthfully, "To be honest I have no clue from my two mates, but I for some reason saw a red line between the both of you. As if it connected you both for some reason or other."

Now I got looks by the two teen girls, as well as a all-knowing look by Sunset herself as she then placed a hand into my own since she couldn't reach my shoulders unless I kneeled now, since I was now at least or close to the max height at 6'8 as I also remembered I was told the maximum I would be was an even 7 foot or 7'1. I also have been this height for the past week. Sunset was by some strange reason, growing as well the past week and a half, now being at 6'1 in height and even more curves along with slight increase up-top.

"When did you see this line start forming Harley?" Sunset asked me gently now, making me think as I then quickly answered her with the three other teen girls were also confused as to where this was going. "Well, I have been seeing not only that, but other things like runes and stuff as well as those lines I mentioned, from you two," I gestured to both Pansy and Astoria who simply shrugged in acceptance as I finished then, "For the past week, but for some reason their link is stronger now, like unbreakable."

Sunset now pulled my hand away gently as she also placed the exact same hand to her chin in deep thought. I also noticed the other girls as well, joining me against the wall as they leaned, and I saw both Pansy and Astoria had their hands clasped together; making me secretly smile small as I then thought of something and then told Sunset this, making her stop the pacing she was doing; going back and forth. "Well, when I got out of the nurse's wing last night with the escort of my sister, she stated I need another checkup as my magic seems to be changing somewhat."

Sunset had widen eyes at those words from my lips now, and I saw realization on the two purebloods faces, and only mere confusion still on Mikala's but she also seemed interested as Mikala was simply listening as it goes. I however was mostly confused as Sunset now sighed by the current look I had on my face, and then rubbed the back of her head trying to explain something to me from her own look, as if not to freak me out or something. "Harley, from what you mentioned as I researched this before I became the current history teacher here, you might be right about what the nurse stated to you. Your magic is either changing or... evolving into something more, as it takes a great user of magic to even see the gate lines alongside actual magical runes."

I had wide eyes at her now from her words yet I then asked, as the others knew from my new look on my face I didn't know about some of the stuff she said to mostly me, but overheard by them.

"Can you explain the fate-line issue though to me Sunshine," I began to ask with my arms accidentally pushing my chest up a bit; making her blush slightly even though she paid attention to me closely, as I stood in front of Sunset with my arms crossed under them, "I know about runes as I took a course for it a while back and passed, but fate lines weren't covered as it was going to be in my coming term back at the Academy itself?" She nodded as she also noticed the wanting-to-know looks from the two pureblood girlfriends, and Mikala, as Sunset began to explain in simple terms to us, with a small smile on her face as she also at the same time, began to slowly pace back and forth on doing so. "Fate lines Harley is what is basically known to identify a soul-bound or something else by certain people. In fact it is also used to determine the gender of a unborn child in case the one spell to see doesn't work as the unborn child itself might turned to not want by it's magic to show itself willingly sometimes. Fate lines are also determined marriages as well as... life debts to others."

I gapped at her as she now also chuckled, and then escorted me by the arm as the other three decided to follow us to the Great Hall, with her also explaining more to us. I kissed her on the lips gently before we entered though, and gave her a thankful look, and I also began to enter the Great hall with the others; not noticing her touch her lips briefly in a small smile with Sunset then hurried within moments, to catch up to us.

I then decided to wrap my tails up in a belt-like formation again, and I was surprised as I wanted my wings to shrink, that they faded away by a mist-like effect as the three then gaped at this as my back now had no wings at all, as if they didn't exist, but then shrugged as we now entered.

Breakfast was, as usual, a normal affair as most of the students ate and chat about schoolwork, Quidditch, and other things as well as the tournament slowly coming for the first task.

Tonks however stood up as the entire hall was now also silent, and we all turned to her, but before I did I winked at Sonata as she blushed and her sisters laughed at her as I blew her an air-kiss to which she caught it in her hands playfully. "Well I have some good news for everyone as of this moment: classes for the upper years are canceled until the first task is done, so the champions here can deal with some training, as well as learning to defend themselves as such since the officials have decided to be nice... for once," there was some chuckles to that from some of the students as Tonks gave them a look to which they quickly then shut-up, and she smiled in acceptance as my cousin then continued, "To give us all a hint now as the first task is soon coming up to head. The first task is of course…" She trailed off as she waited to see the expectant faces of mostly all the students that were Hogwarts or other schools, and continued with a smirk as she also crossed her arms for the measure, "Dragons."

The hall as I likely knew it would begin to shout and chat in both excitement as well as crazy-talk by some students.

Tonks then gave an annoyed huff and shot-off a charm that made a banging noise to that of a gun, which startled most of them. She once again smirked at mostly everyone, and then asked loudly to make them all that did so sheepish, "Can I continue my speech without interruptions?" All she got was silence as those that were standing, sat back down in their seats, and she took that as a sign to do so. "Now schoolwork at this point won't be counted as part of your grade for the students that go to here, and as an added bonus this coming weekend before the big task in four days' time, a carnival of sorts will be out on the grounds at Hogwarts. So no side-trips to the forest as well as the Quidditch field, as of now they are banned for entry. So that is all I have to say, so… dismissed and have a great day everyone, and for the champions: please visit your Head of House or principal of your school for further instructions tonight for your lessons." Tonks sat back down as it was still breakfast time and quiet chatter began on most of the tables by all the students, not just Hogwarts.

"Why didn't you tell us your facing dragons Harley?!" Exclaimed Mia to me, as I noticed all my mates as well as Ginny and Mary were near us at the table for once this past week or so, as they had no choice but to sit with Ronald Weasley because of what their mother stated of not hanging out with him, for some odd reason.

I shrugged at her and got a biscuit since I felt the craving for biscuits and gravy today, as that was one of many choices, and stated to them gently with a brief look to them all before turning my own head to look to her. "Mia, My Books," I placed one of my hands on her shoulder, to which she winced as I quickly took said handoff now, noticing my claws showing and also dismissing them since it was still taking me getting used to my changes slightly, from the ritual, and softly smiled apologetically with my hands on my lap now... for a moment. "I was already informed about that part of the task, but I have an idea of sorts to try on it as I got something to show you guys, all of you," I mentioned this to my mates as they nodded and I gave Sonata's sisters a look to come, and they nodded hesitantly in agreement as I then smiled and as we began to eat, the doors slammed opened loudly.

I briefly noticed our other dorm mate, DJ PON-3 or otherwise known as Miley Connors; as she was mostly a help to us on assignments. The young girl who was originally ten was smart for a fourth year as she was placed as such earlier the most students due to her larger magical core, yet understanding as Miley was for some reason, a very shy girl the entire time she was placed into the Evans Pride House, paled if that was possible at the figure that was looking for someone.

Though she was able to get expensive headphones as well as shades to cover her eyes, to which I saw before were blood-red, and sometimes glowed sometimes with untold power. She loves music of all types and from what I heard; she was the one to start the club last year at this school with Tonks permission, especially since she was the head member and co-founder of it. I was thinking of joining sometime as I was good with a violin and some other types of instruments. She was smarter than most second years, as she had known up to our year, in which she was one of the few that was that was able to skip from the second year to the fourth year just like that.

Miley, back to her that is, also has mostly white-skin like I do have now, with magical-dyed dark-blue as well as aqua-blue hair, and stood up to my waist in height wise, and she was developing from what I would guess in a few years, into a good looking girl. She mostly wore clothes from American clothing lines that was made for both rocking-out to say the least and comfort as she wore under her light-purple shirt for today, a jacket that almost matches her hair with a silver zipper, comfy blue-ripped jeans that showed her right pale knee, and sneakers that were tied-dyed in red, green, and blue neon colors with silver shoelaces.

Miley was one of the many that were forced to resort by the hat himself, and into our house, as originally she was in the house of snakes. I bonded with her slightly as well as the others as a little sister of sorts, to which she accepted that from me and a few as Miley was one of the only few others in our house that was mostly teased by that ferret, and a few others from her habits she has, and from rarely being teased also by other houses as well.

Anyways back to who came into the hall from slamming the doors open with force.

It was a grey-suited male of sorts that stood around to or at least six foot evenly, and was also somewhat slim yet defined. I saw this person from what she told me, her original hair color she had from his hair that made me quickly think she was her dad, slicked back in a small ponytail of sorts, and he also had dark-purple eyes that seemed menacing but only to those that truly sees his real intentions in his eyes. He also had a sharp-defined face and wore black suede shoes as well as grey linen jeans.

The man was currently looking from my own viewpoint as well as those at my table, at the two specific tables: Ravenclaw or Slytherin, for someone I had to guess. I then noticed he stopped once he saw Miley at ours, and I inwardly was concerned as well as also worried for the young teen girl from the hidden look on his face for a brief moment, but then kept it neutral.

The man was now approaching our table in a noble-like walk, and then came to her sitting position. Miley though, quickly ducked her head as she looked to be trying to hide from him. He then stated coldly to her as Miley also shook slightly as he now stated firmly as well to her, in what appears to be a disappointment, for some reason. "I have just found out your new house; to which I am displeased for daughter. Nonetheless, your studies are still almost good for your current term, yet I find myself at a loss to why I was sent here in the first place, to deal with a… problem I was sent via by owl by a fellow Slytherin from what he wrote."

I as well as I can tell my mates, friends, and dorm mates were giving him rude looks as well as displeased ones to him as he was from what we were all hearing, scolding her. Miley then flinched each time he hit a specific point from his words as he kept talking still. I was neutral for the most part, but my mates could sense I was slowly getting angry at him from this as I see all my dorm mates as siblings, or deep friends to protect, as it was also in my own nature sometimes to do so.

It was then I noticed Draco looking smug at the spectacle that was currently happening at our house table from my brief glance, and I then knew it was him that must have sent it. What made me snap now was what he stated next, causing her, Miley, to slowly sprout tears in her eyes at him in fear from what I also could see falling behind her sunglasses. "The problem is that you told on a student about how your work was sabotaged, as well as said person stated you are making threats against him, as he is of another house besides your own. For that, I think I indeed need to escort you out of this school, and personally deal with your punishment for that, daughter."

It was then I finally had enough, and so I slowly stood up, my aura as each cold words from his stupid mouth making; that very aura around me that I had a while back, but was thicker and can be seen now as it was a mixture of both red, green, and sliver all at once as I noticed some students and teachers gasped at this, but I ignored them. I was now glaring at the man harshly; at a parent that was supposed to be supportive and not listen to rumors or stuff as such, but instead treating a girl, his daughter no less, like a servant from what I can tell. He didn't even say her name at all just the word "Daughter" each time he was addressing her.

My tails were now no longer curled around my waist as a belt now, and once they were fully out that is, they were twirling themselves in a frenzy of sorts yet not whacking anyone close to me or nearby. My hair also glowed the very same aura as well, making my aunts and sister gap at me as I still didn't pay attention since my eyes quickly became slits, and I then coldly stated to him; making him noticed the tall teen girl in the room, me. "You. You are a disgrace as being a father. Can't you see you're being misled by a Ferret in a Snake's House?"

Miley's dad now scoffed at me yet I could tell he was nervous, but only a little as he then held an aura of being a snob to what I can guess as he now gave me a harsh look back without moving an inch, but then placed his hands on both of Miley's shoulders. He then squeezed slightly to make a point and he then also stated coldly to me with that same look in his eyes that was hidden, but now is fully shown. "I do not know who you think you are a girl, but you cannot tell me what to do as I am her father, and you're just a simple teenager who I think should listen better to who your parents are, and leave family matters alone from others."

I saw red at that but also took some deep, quick breaths as I then smiled small at my mate, Mia, who was gently holding my hand trying to calm me down, but the next comment made me snap and look quickly at him as he then had a smirk on his face; as if recognizing me just now but also had a look of disgust on his face, as well from what I looked at him. "It would seem my daughter associates with trashy-monsters as a housemate; otherwise your mudblood of a parent wouldn't have just given you up instead of killing her pure life for a tramp, such as yourself."

Next thing he knew he was slammed against a wall near our table as the students quickly gasped as my eyes glowed pure-white, and I felt as if I wasn't in control of my body at the time. I then held out my clawed hand in a choking hold in the air causing him to grip his neck as he was lifted upwards against the wall now, struggling to breathe and I didn't hear anyone yelling at me to stop or as such as at the moment, I had a grin on my face which unsettled everyone. I finally snapped out of it though when I was slapped in the face by my sister; who was now standing near me holding her hand in surprised pain on her face but also held it in.

I now shook my head as after a few moments I then gave her a confused look to her as she was also worried from my expression now, since my eyes were back to normal. I then saw my hand like it was and what was going on. I quickly moved it down as Miley's father quickly slumped to the floor while glaring at me as he was also breathing hard as if to catch his breath from releasing him, to what I didn't know I did.

I before anyone else could say anything, quickly ran out of the room as tears were in my eyes for not only what he told me in front of the hall, but my actions. I was not only in fear to what I did to that man; even though he deserved it, he didn't deserved to be chocked as such like that, even from me. I fled all the way up to the observatory as I quickly placed myself in a random corner and then began to cry hard to myself. I had my knees to my big chest, and my arms wrapped around myself as I lowered my head as well as constant tears fell from my eyes.

I was up there for what seemed like hours until the door opened, and I heard a sigh of relief by someone as I wasn't paying attention as I was so deep into my own feelings; as I wasn't aware at all around me right now. I heard the person shout out in the hallway about something and I heard slow yet gentle footsteps coming to my position, and I flinched at the person's familiar touch to which the person sighed as I knew the ones I cared for finally came; after a three-minute hike to the observatory's room. I knew it was mostly my family as I thought I heard leave us or some other conversation since I felt the others hesitated but complied as they closed the door on the way out.

I was then hugged by a familiar scent of a person, one who I knew already as my sister as she tried to coax me out of my state; to which I slowly did and looked to her. I saw Pinkie was crying slightly for some reason and I also saw it wasn't just me, but Mr. V along with Tonks, who gave me a concerned look but Mr. V's was all-knowing as if he might have known what might have gone wrong with me, or as such.

"Oh, Harley…" My sister gently said as I slowly looked to her as some of my tears were slowing down now, and she used her shirt to rub my face to which I smiled small, yet I still felt guilty as well as awful to what I did back in the Great Hall.

Pinkie then brought out a handkerchief out of nowhere, to which I took gently and then blew my nose. I then tossed it casually nearby to me, which Pinkie giggled sadly as she now coaxed me to stand to which I also refused at first, but slowly did as I felt numb as I was sitting in that position for a while now in which she then held me carefully, and I softly smiled small once again as my elder sister knew I needed cheering up, but for this time didn't know how as it was words about not only about my body, but our mom that man mentioned.

"It would seem, Miss Potter, that what you just went through is from what ritual, your sister saved you from; a side-effect as it seems." Stated Mr. V with myself, Pinkie, and Tonks looking to him as he wandlessly conjured comfortable chairs for us to sit out of nothing, and we did so... as I wobbly did and I was still feeling the blood going back into my legs even before we sat down.

He now sighed and then rubbed the back of his head, looking at us as if debating over something and sighed once again. I somehow knew he was going to say something that might change things the way I knew it, but why I felt this small feeling as to why it might happen in the first place. "I know you are going to try and comfort your sister, but this must be heard outright now my dear, as you may tell your mates and kin about this later on, but what I feared from what I was told by Twilight is that the spell indeed saved you, but also added another into you... So to speak."

I gasped at this softly as Pinkie only held me, and we both looked to him as well as Tonks as she was not only concerned about my welfare and health, but what she witnessed back in the Great Hall a while ago as I was told later on I was up here for at least three hours. "What do you mean my sister has 'Another' inside of her from the ritual?" Pinkie asked or forcibly questioned firmly to him, as he now gave her a look to which my sister flinched slightly from, before he smiled sadly and now looked to me as he also glanced to Tonks then back to my form, now placing his hands on his lap and then crossing his legs while doing so. "I have heard of what ritual you used to let's say, other means as a result, and you from that, have an Inner Beast or personality formed that has yet to make contact with you, my dear."

I froze stiffly at this and even though I was crying still but in lesser amounts every minute, my eyes were wide and so was my sisters from what I heard as well as Tonks as she looked to me for a few moments, and then back to him questionably, her eyes firm as Pinkie then asked him with a strange case of both curiosities and also wonder in her tone. "You sound as if you encounter this before… as if you know more then you let on about, why is that?" I wondered that as well as I hiccupped and Pinkie slowly massaged my back, and Mr. V now hesitated, before looking back at the doorway, and then to me with a deep concerning thought before he sighed and then looked at me carefully as well for a few moments before stating anything. "Do you want to know fully Miss Potter as such you being the Mistress of Balance and all?"

I now looked to him in bewildered shock as Pinkie looked to him, and then to me in confusion as she never heard anyone gave me that title at all, and Pinkie quickly noticed I unconsciously touched the very ring I was given by my reaper, Erina. Tonks was confused as well but was also suspicious of him calling me that as she was about to say something until he raised his hand up to stop her from talking, to which she huffed from his look and crossed her arms as a response.

Mr. V then made a motion to the doorway and told us sternly, surprising us as he ordered gently but firmly as well, "If you want to know, only allow those you trust into the room. You, Pinkie Evans, may tell your friends if you wish afterward, otherwise please keep from speaking till the end please." He motioned for Tonks to go to the door with his head, and she hesitated as she might of known something important was about to be known for some reason by him, but had no choice as she went outside and closed it as I heard some parts as well as stating only those I trusted could enter, and I felt I needed my mates more than my aunts as well as Tonks for some reason.

As if Merlin himself heard me, my mates: Sonata, Sunset Shimmer, Mary Weasley, Mia, Selene, and Mikala came into the room as I knew my other few mates were either busy or at the moment out of touch.

Like a while back, Katie had a thing to go to but said she would be back in time for my first task, as she knew then after a few days of our eyes meeting she was a mate to me. Destiny also had to leave for a while as well for some family problems back home, urgent ones which made me fearful for her as it involved her family and her house being burned down while she was gone and here at Hogwarts since she too stated she would return to me.

We also found out she was a soul-bounded mate to me to my shocked surprised as to why I had a crush on her, just like Mia and Selene while the others were either magical ones or natural ones like Destiny.

My familiar-mate, Misty, was off somewhere as she told me a while back before she left she was going into heat with her telepathy, and had to leave for quite some time. Otherwise she would jump my bones if you get my drift, and instantly be a mother as their rituals of mating… is unique in it as well as natural happenings to my blushing about that as it would take a lot of time, which the mating cycle does to her, in order to have a child. Mostly she stated it would be least a week or two away from me as simply smelling me will trigger her to jump me at a moment's notice if she didn't.

Daphne also had to go with her mother for some kind of reason as she barely told me why, but had a hidden gleam in her eyes with a gentle smile as she told me I might be surprised when she gives her gift to me when she comes back. I recently within a few days found out her bound to me was a marriage contract formed early-on by my dad and hers, before we were born, thinking I might be a male instead of the way I was at my own mother and dad decided to keep my gender a secret as well as only wanting to know when I was born into the world. From what I heard about them from some letters by Daphne, that our dads were close even if they were in different houses as it was the mom that introduced them when they were first years.

Before he could say anything at all, we all then noticed that Lavender Brown was in the room (movie version), sheepishly I might add as we all didn't know the teenager was behind them at all; my family or mates as the teen girl must have followed them. She now gulped at mostly everyone's looks, but mine despite my current situation was half-curiosity yet I felt like I could trust her somehow. Lavender then stated slightly to us in a soft-like tone as I somehow could tell she was in slight fear for some reason, now bowing her head in submittance slightly as well as the teen girl now held her left-arm with her right, looking downwards at the same timel. "I-I didn't mean to follow, I just felt like I needed to for some reason."

I saw Mr. V now gave her a knowing look as for some reason, his eyes were suddenly glazed as he now gazed at her sadly.

Mr. V then got up as he then to our as well as Lavender's own surprise, placed her by me as she was still standing, giving him a look of confusion as he then stated, mostly saying his words aloud to get a point across to us then. "I have a feeling she is trustworthy everyone, as Lavender here must of felt bad or... similar as such to what Harley has felt. In fact we can trust her with anything we say won't be gossip, as she only tends to do so when it comes to couples," he was looking at everyone while talking, making sure he had their attention as he then looked carefully yet with hidden mirth in his eyes as he asked Lavender, which she gulped once again, "Correct Miss Brown?" Lavender nodded a quick yes as she was once again surprised as well as showing less fear as the man then gently patted her on the back as he also simply stated one word to us all, knowing his point was met before sitting back down in his conjured seat, "Good."

Mr. V or Aeroza at the moment, now conjured with wandless magic out of nothing as usual, more chairs for everyone to sit, which we all did so. I was also scared and even though he might be going to say some things; I was still guilty to what I did to Miley's dad in the Great Hall. _I somehow know it wasn't me, yet at the same time it was as I even felt… pleasure at doing that for some reason._ I thought quickly to myself as it looked like he was getting ready to explain from his posture: he was leaning forward with his elbows on his legs, and his hands clasped together under his chin and looked to each of us carefully.

"Now before I began to explain to my reasoning as to why I specifically meant only your small group of people is that you trust Harley, as she trusts you as well, but I figured at this moment of time she might need the comfort of her mates, and her kin, for what I am about to state to each of you that mainly concerns about her. Despite Miss Lavender's intuition to follow her family to this location to do so as well." He then paused as if debating his next words carefully and Aeroza then stated softly, but we heard all him clearly, "And myself for that matters, but not fully as I have yet to truly decide to reveal my own origins."

We all looked to him expectantly; not knowing I was also clutching my sisters hands, making her wince as I accidently summoned my claws and then dismissed them quickly, giving her a sorry based look to which Pinkie only nodded once without moving her head since it was mostly aimed at Mr. V, but looked to me and then back to him.

"Now," Mr. V began to start talking to us all, "The spell is very old and also powerful yet, as I stated earlier to mostly Tonks and Pinkie here, that there is a side-effect to it. That effect is that you, Harley, now have an Inner Beast; Like a werewolf but not yet the same wavelength as of one since you don't change into a beast at will during a full moon. Instead, it is a separate part of you... more like a companion of sorts within your own being that was formed from the ritual as well as your animal from being forcibly unlocked truly, as the spell dictates it would do so by creating someone you can connect to evenly. It is, for example, an Inner Animal, like a Spirit Guide, but sometimes they can take control as to what you did back in the Great Hall from that arrogant father of that girl. Since it somehow knew you wouldn't be able to handle it, so it slightly took-over and tried to deal with it what it deemed fit to do so." I was now gaping at him as well as to the entire group sitting around him.

Aeroza now chuckled and yet sadly smiled at mostly me as he also held up his hands in small amusement, and then stated softly to us, "I am not done so please wait for when I am finished speaking. Now there, as of yet to be seen side-effects than others, yes Harley some other people went through the same ritual you did, have yet shown. I have them back in my study, so I might give them to you as well as a certain book you were supposed to be given by my daughter my dear, even though it is late as of now to do so."

I froze quickly as to who he might have meant and I thought of one name he did as he smirked at me only, making the others confused to what he meant. _He's Erina's dad?!_ He nodded as if he read my mind and softly looked to each of us, and then to me as he then stated calmly, yet gentle-like, "The very book is part of what your title I mentioned in front of your cousin and sister is meant, as well as be or do. It will also be like a personal journal of sorts for you as well." He sighed at our faces as we had some small questions to what he could tell, and sighed as he then started to speak making us question him even more as he began to explain more, but this time about himself. "Now I will also give Miss Potter here some more books, as well as something personal to which she can share with who she can truly trust, but for now I will explain my reasoning as to why I am here, how I am all-knowing on certain events, and as such, but not fully as I have yet detected the right time to do so."

He sat up now, and then walked to a window this observatory has, and then looked at the view of the castle grounds as well as the lake before he spoke while his back was turned to us, as we looked or turned ourselves to see his form with his arms behind his back while doing so. "I have been given many upon many titles my entire life, and yet I have yet to demonstrate as to why I am still existing or reveal my personal background to others, to those I can trust to not reveal as my own story is sad, yet adventurous as it is. As I have stated my name to mostly everyone as either Aeroza or Mr. V on these grounds by both the teachers and students, but that isn't who I truly am. Although my name is indeed Aeroza, my last name is Vontrillizo, and I am what you all considered... an heir of sorts, but to which I will not reveal that part as it is yet time to do so."

I had wide eyes now as so did Mia and Selene as it was him that was partnered-up with that female back then from that note from my weapon, to which I decided to learn how to use before actually using it, as I decided to mainly stick with my wandless magic for now. He briefly looked to us before looking back at the scenery once more as he kept talking, "I can tell you all some things as I have indeed met the four founders, as well as Merlin and Morgana Le Fay, his wife I might add as they wanted it to the be a feuding wizard and witch in history books, and it was her twin sister that was evil and not her, as I knew her as a healer of sorts, the best one there ever was." Aeroza took our silence for him to continue even though we had dumb stricken thoughts that the history books were wrong, yet how he was able to meet them if he was here, shouldn't he be dead, or other things. "In fact I can reveal a minor secret: they are alive, and young I might add in their early twenties or so as they are immortal yet rarely show their true selves as they wanted their own lives to be kept secret. I am one of those lives."

Mr. V now turned around as he noticed our looks, and softly chuckled as he then stated then with a small smile on his face with his hands still behind his back, also adding to what he mentioned as well, "The Ministry doesn't even know that they live, yet they do have at least one descendent remaining, and she has yet to show up at the school as at the moment of time, she is not at any magical school as she has yet a chance for her own self to unblock the blocks that was forcibly placed onto her by Albus and a few others to prevent her from interfering with you my dear Harley, as well as a few others, plan that old coot had up his sleeve. So to say, they made her a squib of sorts, yet she has found by 'Accidental means' on magic and how it works. In fact she was originally from the past, as she was raised by them as well after being stolen at infancy, yet was sent by him from a killing spell mishap that killed his brother of sorts; Until I intervened, and healed him fully as well as making him forget about that event and quickly replaced it with fake memories in both of their minds, saying that they killed her."

Aeroza then noticed Tonks's look as well as all of us, and then asked her, "Yes, Miss Black?" Tonks then nodded as she leaned forward slightly, and she then asked what he mentioned as well as us, "Who is the girl Albus blocked?" He softly sighed, and then looked up briefly as if debating, and then looked at us as he then gently yet firmly stated her name to us, shocking us still by it. "Why it was non-other than his very own supposed sister, Arabella Dumbledore, as she was forced by him to take potions to make her weak as well as other things to which, she will be the time Arabella arrives, be cleared of. Back then she found out too little too late that she wasn't their sibling, and knew the truth before that happened. When Arabella does arrive, she might be passed-out since traversing through time would make others do so; Without the means of a focus to use instead of one's self."

We all then looked to each other, and then back to him to see us somewhat both in awe on some of us, but I was mainly a mixture of both confusion and also giving him a questioning look, as he mouthed later to me before speaking again. "Now if you're also wondering as I know most of you are, as to how I know the four founders as well as Merlin and his wife themselves, let's just say I am far, far much older then I appear to be and leave it at that." He then did something unexplainable like Pinkie does, and conjured a locket of sorts and quickly tossed it at me, to which I quickly caught, and saw to my inner shock that it resembled the doorway's symbol we had at our house, but it seemed to not be enchanted for image movement but something else as I questioned him, and he simply shook his head and then stated loud enough for not only me but the others to hear him softly, "When the time comes, open it. You will know when to do so Harley Lana-Luan Potter-Evans-Pie."

Aeroza now paused then as he did once again, conjured something and casually tossed that to Lavender to which she quickly caught as it almost fumbled from her hands, a necklace of sorts. The necklace was made of some strange bronze mixed with some type of white-metal material I never seen before, and the design on said item was strange as well. The design itself was that of a cross that was in a swirl of thin yet seeable golden thorns in the design, and at the top was a small black pearl. I saw it was a locket of sorts as she then gave him a strange yet curious look.

Lavender then asked him softly, as we all saw he was amused to what he did just then for the teen girl, "What's this supposed to be Mr. V?" He only chuckled as his only response, to make Lavender look at him weirdly yet with slight acceptance to his words, yet made me also wonder as to why he worded them as such to myself afterward, "You too will know. It has something to do to that which has been hidden for you for a long time; as to what you needed to be told, has yet to be reveled itself Miss Brown. Let's say it was something I was told to also to give to you, as it was enchanted to only open once that has been accomplished."

Aeroza then looked to each of us as the man heard most of our stomachs rumble slightly now, but mine the loudest as I quickly then blushed as they laughed at this, and he softly stated after chuckling, patting my back as he did so with a warm smile on his face, "Now let's go get something to eat, and afterward all of you as well as you can trust may come to my classroom, and I will explain some more as well as give you certain books, Miss Potter."

Before we could say anything now to him, he quickly smirked and shocked us slightly as he flashed all over with him also quickly vanishing away from our area. It was as if he… "Did he just teleport out of the observatory room?!" Exclaimed both Sunset and Tonks at the same time, making us wonder as well. But we decided to head to the Great Hall… well most of us as I didn't want to reveal myself still, so Pinkie decided to go to the Great Hall as well as Tonks to explain some things to my other aunts, as well as the staff.

Lavender though as she was pondering the locket-like necklace Aeroza gave her, went to the library as Lavender saw at the back of it, a strange sigil of sorts; like a house sigil and for once she was going to be her true self and use her brains; as Lavender mostly acted like a dumb girl most of the time as I caught her doing so as such a lot during my stay here, to look at what it could be.

My mates and I however decided to head to the classroom instead, as we knew the castle herself might have a meal planned for us since I could somehow feel her sadness to what happened to me yet amused as to some things revealed by Aeroza himself.

Don't ask me how I know, it's just a strange feeling I have been getting as if, I am connected to the castle even more.

I noticed Adelina was curled-up in the classroom to my shock; in a large pillowed basket of sorts, as she mostly slept in my chambers back in the fifth house, next to the miniature Basilisk to the shock of my mates, in an embrace. It was as if she either knew of her or somehow was showing a long-time reunion of sorts as if they were sisters. My raptor familiar, however, wasn't inside Hogwarts, I forgot to mention this, but was at Hagrid's stables in a warmer environment that was charmed by Tonks herself, as he wanted to study a wonderful creature as her as such, even though she recently hatched as a newborn, she sees me as an alpha for some reason as well as... a mom to what I heard of her snippets of infant words.

Once we all got inside fully, to no shock, the castle summoned the elves and we told them what we wanted to chow-down to, and within mere moments they vanished and then quickly reappeared with the food on the tables. We quietly ate as we know that he might show up anytime, and he did as Aeroza too instead of ordering food, conjured food out of nothing to our stunned or small-jaw dropped faces with a smirk with him now eating his own preferred meal. It was for some strange reason a mushroom-swiss burger with applewood bacon, and a frozen vanilla-cherry coke, and a side of seasoned curly fries.

After we were done, he noticed my sister wasn't here and then softly told me with a knowing look, crossing his arms as he then changed the current chair into a recliner to our amazement, "I take it Pinkie is going to be away for a while, explaining some things to your aunts, and Tonks to the staff?" I nodded and he sighed slightly as if he expected as such, but then smiled gently at us as well as shaking his head and then now looked to each of us as well as mainly at me as he then said, "Well, I wouldn't blame them as they were really concerned about you. Mostly your aunts, as the staff however knew about being either bullied or as such from other students and simply wanted to make sure you were alright."

Aeroza then leaned back into the chair itself, getting comfortable before he looked to us carefully, making us nervous for some reason and then softly stated with a small chuckle, crossing his arms once again in front of us with a gentle look on his face. "Now Harley, I have certain books for you to let's say enjoy slightly, but they are mostly to aid you as well as help you as you get older. I also have gifts for your mates, but not on my own person yet I sent them to their own beds; In their chambers of course. Now," he then waved his hand, and I saw a trunk appear besides him and he now sat-up briefly as we all heard it unlock itself after waving his hand on top of it, and opened said trunk. I peeked inside and was quickly shocked to see an endless void of sorts, as well as most of us that could see into the trunk from where we were sitting down at.

"This is one of my many trunk-based inventions; In fact this is the original before I made it for a cloak of sorts to do the same for my own person only. Just let me summon your books, and shrink them as I will key them to you as well as your kin, since by doing that they would be like the restricted section of those certain books. Of course your mates would only need permission until you get married to them or do the deed as such." I now blushed as well as they did at the exclamation to his words by his soft smirk on his face at each of us.

Aeroza or Mr. V did just that, with a single twist of his wrist that is, and several different covered books, to which I couldn't tell the title of came out, shrunken as each came out, and he conjured a marble bag to our amusement and they were sent into it. One book however came right to me un-shrunk, and it was titled to my wide eyes, "The Book of Balance: Journal, Knowledge, and Everyday Use". He smirked once again at my look on the book, and then stated in humor slightly, briefly looking at my mates as well as me, "What you thought it was going to be, a big book of sorts my dear?" We chuckled at this, but he sobered up after a few minutes as well as us as Aeroza then looked serious suddenly, and then stated gently but firmly, "Summon my daughter my dear, I think it's time we had a chat slightly."

I nodded as I then touched the ring like she told me to, as this was probably her second time being summoned as such. We all blushed except Aeroza himself, as he began to hold back some laughter as Erina seemed unaware that she was in another location, humming to herself a strange yet good song, as she was at the same time also brushing her hair while in a pair of black pants with shoes and socks, but she had only a bra on that showed herself more as my face redden even more how large Erina truly was. Erina also had her eyes closed the entire time. She then opened her eyes as she shivered, and then saw us and began to blush as well. Erina then slightly coughed as she quickly snapped her fingers, a shirt on her now that was a black t-shirt of sorts that showed that symbol that's on the gem on my forehead, to which I was sad to admit was back after we came down to the classroom.

She then noticed Aeroza as Erina now paled a little, and then hesitantly waved to him as well as stuttered sheepishly, "H-Hi dad." Aeroza nodded to her in agreement with a gentle smirk on his features, and then stated calmly to her with his arms crossed still, letting us know some more about him by accident. "So how was spending a night with your two elder siblings, Natasha and Sakura?" She seemed relieved at his question as Erina then smiled gently, brushing her long hair back as she did so with her left-hand, "It was fine but we had to deal with certain creatures if you get my drift before that happened, but it wasn't a problem at all." Aeroza only nodded as if he expected as such, and then motioned to me with his hand, and then asked her gently as well with a better tell her or I do it look. "Please tell her mates as well as your… friend herself about the hidden threat I believe might be coming either during, or after the tournament, my dear Erina."

Erina looked to him as if he was insane at first, but softly sighed at his look to her and muttered ok, I get it, and then looked to me somewhat calm, but I can tell she didn't want to tell me for some reason. Yet from her dad's look he was giving her, she sighed again as Erina began to speak with some hesitation to it, "Even though I object to this as you knowing might alter your future slightly, I guess I can't help it as dad overpowers me, even though I am Head Diversion of the Life and Death Department, I can easily tell you all your life you're going to be going through, but at the same time I can't if you remember right? Knowing too much will hurt you later on?" I nodded as my mates were both confused and were also amazed at to what she was head of, as if they knew it didn't exist in life, but maybe in the spirit realm perhaps? "Well, this threat Dad is mentioning is an organization to which I can't tell you about as saying the name would likely come out of hiding if you knew already what they are called, but I can tell you what they plan to do as such… well for this tournament that is. I also know you might get an unexpected mate from the said group as she with her long-time friend only joined to reach and join you eventually."

Erina now sighed again from my wide-eyed look, and mumbled from the rest of the girls as she gave her dad a look to do I really have to tell her or do this, and he made a firm nod as she sighed again, rubbing her left-arm while doing so as Erina looked me in the eyes, "They plan on mostly testing you out during your fourth year, and in fifth they would send someone in disguise, but to who I do not know if they are either male or female. But I do know that I can't tell you at all about your sixth year, Harley, otherwise you might end-up killing thousands by accident for knowing. But I might be able to tell you some things after your fifth year comes and goes, and yet I can aid you during your task if you want; Like give you some advice as I know what kind of dragon you might be facing."

We all stared wide eyed at her as my gaze was still wide from what Erina mentioned earlier about one of my mates being in the organization she mentioned, but not the name. My gaze returned to normal quickly, my chest slightly bouncing to my annoyance as I gently asked her with a hopeful look in my eyes to which she also noticed with her softer gaze, "Can you please tell me then? I want to truly prepare to what I have to truly face in this tournament, as you probably already know," I chuckled with senseless humor, concerning my mates, but they also noticed it was about something else entirely, "I am going to be a mom thanks to those twins of course, from that party if you have that written down on my profile?" I asked her at the end to which she paused for a few moments, and then had wide eyes at this, and quickly summoned my folder as to see more papers in it.

Erina began to groan now from what she looked into the folder itself at this development and now looked to her dad as he simply smirked as if it wasn't common news, and back to me with both annoyed a small understanding look. "Well, it does say right here that indeed you ended up being drunk without knowing, and knocked-up your mate, Selene Eclipse, with your first child thanks to two prankster's to which I might have an idea on pranking them... in fact it might teach them a thing or two, of course." Aeroza gave her a look to which she smiled at since it was approved as he too also wanted me to do this, as he seemed to be the pranking type as well on some occasions.

"Well that is all good and dandy, but can you tell us what dragon she might be facing Reaper, most of us are in suspense over here?" Questioned/demanded small by Mia, as my other mates nodded slightly to her words at Erina, but I noticed Selene unconsciously touching her stomach as I knew she was concerned about her baby, to which I would talk to her later about.

Erina now sighed dramatically this time, and then looked to them carefully before looking to me, as she now said what type of dragon it was. "Well, all I have to say is it's species name, but I am going to let you guys look it up yourselves as you guys have at least four days till your first task comes, Harley." We nodded as she paused and then carefully looked into my folder before dismissing it, as Mia was about to grab it; glaring at the teen girl who was sheepish as I couldn't help but giggle small as she was curious by nature to want to know a lot of things. "It's called the Negashu Drake, and you might actually get a workout on this one my master, Harley."

It would seem Mia didn't know about this dragon, or any as such as she has yet to look into a book for them, and Aeroza now smirked as he tossed her a new book, to which states as a title, "All Dragons You Need to Know, Otherworldly or In-Between" by some author I never heard of by the name of Haddock the Third. She clutched it carefully like a baby to our hidden humor, as we also at the same time, held our laughter in as new books to My Books, is like her candy of sorts to a child. "Now that is your book Hermione Jean "Mia" Granger-Jenkins, so it is keyed to you, and only you or your children if you have any. It is an automatic updating book I got from that person a while back, since he helped me to do so." Aeroza carefully explained to Mia, who took it in pride and kept it on her lap as we then began to talk about some certain things we had been going on, with both Erina and her father, Aeroza listening as they gave their inputs to some of them.

Eventually, we had decided to leave, as most of the students were doing their own thing, or learning from the other schools as I recently learned that the Durmstrang players like ours, has some…unusual rules when it comes to the certain Quidditch game, needless to say, it is slightly more bloody then I thought I was going to know, yet instant healers in case it goes too far as they encourage the mess for them to toughen up and deal with real-world problems in case as well as perform in the sort in the future.

Don't get me wrong I love the sport, but I don't like to actually or managed to play at it as I sucked when I got on a broom for the first time, when I was seven that is. So I mostly avoided flying brooms ever since. In fact I also found out from just listening with, my now enhanced hearing to which I can turn on and off at will, that they were taking bets on us, the champions, and to see who would score more or be last in the first task, which was making me inwardly angered by this but yet also placed that to the side as I knew that it was just a competition, and not like they had to endure it for their own lives on the line… mine especially.

At the moment, it was just me, Sunset and Mary, as the others decided to look into what gifts he gave them as well as Mia reading that book Aeroza gave her to my amusement and also to her embarrassed blush, we departed from one another as we went our separate ways to do what we wanted to today.

We three were climbing the steps; my chest shaking to my annoyance once more with each step since we were on the moving stairs, making me think I might need a new set of special bras or have Discord as punishment to handle them; as I think they might have grown again, and enchant them once more as I also inwardly smirked at this to myself... until I was bumped into the very girl I was trying to avoid since I didn't want to know how she would react to me. Of course from my new height, she was the one that fell down on her rump hard, making me wince in sympathy.

I then helped her up with some hesitation. Miley now gave me a small look before going into a small smile and then thanking me softly, and Miley also then asked hesitantly with her gently patting her clothes at first, then tugged with her left hand gently on her own jacket in small pulls to know how nervous she was. "Can we talk Harley?" Even though we were near the fourth floor at the moment's notice, it was rare for her to speak-up; as she was mostly soft-spoken most of the time, as if she was placed in that position for the most of her life.

I looked to my two mates now as they gave me understanding smiles, but for some reason, they felt... Somewhat concerned as well about my leaving them as if something bad might happen. I just gave them a reassured one back though and then asked them kindly, also brushing off some imaginary dust off of me, "Do you guys mind if I go ahead and talk with Miley here?" They knew from my face I was uncomfortable, yet I had to see why she wanted to talk to me as I was still guilty as to what I saw on her face before I left, her horror-stricken face that was from my earlier actions against her dad.

They nodded as I leaned down so they could kiss me on the cheek and took off in the same direction as they chatted softly to each other, smiling to myself slightly as I knew they got along great as if they were already ok with my situation. I knew having this many females might be a slight issue, but for some reason, I could tell I could handle it, as I love them dearly to me like I love my sister, but as a true love kind of way, and not a sibling love of sorts. I was just glad they got along fine when on their own and encountering each other.

I turned back to Miley now once they were gone as we began to walk around the fourth floor, now seeing Lavender passing by us as she saw someone in secret, pursuing us as she had widened eyes and quickly left.

We both; Miley and I that is, we're currently seeing the stairs still moving while we were simply standing, with Miley now also gently brushing her hair out of the way as she was nervous as much as I was from earlier. We eventually after a moment of nothing but pure silence encountered a classroom that looked to be abandoned for some odd reason, as it contained certain objects I raised my eyebrows too, for science and chemistry of sorts.

Miley noticed it too as she pondered her own question out loud, but probably to think of it like I was instead, "Why is there a set-up for both Science and Chemistry in this room?" I simply shrugged my shoulders, knowing that the old coot didn't like muggle term based stuff from what I read from his teachings or lack of when he was Headmaster, probably one of many courses that were once available back then and not anymore.

We then sat down on some chairs, even though the room wasn't covered in dust or cobwebs like I knew most of these rooms are known for, it seems that some of them looked old, yet this chamber was kept tidy for some odd reason. In fact, most of the bottles looked to be strangely labeled in another type of writing based language as there were at least some broken ones, and some that were not broken that still contained liquids of sorts, most likely potions or elixirs, or better yet ingredients for this type of stuff.

"So…" I awkwardly started to speak, brushing my hair slightly as it was longer then it was and was making me think minor thoughts I needed to get it cut again, "What is it you want to speak about?" Miley hesitated yet placed a brave face on with a true yet nervous mixed smile on her features, re-adjusting her sunglasses while she did so in front of me, "Well… I wanted to say thank you." I looked at her dumbly as she noticed and then giggled a few seconds, and then Miley now smiled sadly at me, making me wonder why Miley was sad all of a sudden, "My… father, isn't always kind to me ever since mom died a couple of years ago to a poison. She was an Auror to the Ministry back in America. You see if you haven't noticed my accent, we lived in a rural town in Ohio to where I was mostly raised and the only reason I wasn't in their schools in America was I was born here, in England, as my name was already written down in the Hogwarts Log."

I gaped at her for this information now since I knew sometimes the schooling does that, but I was told by the goblins since I was considered the British's tone of voice, the Chosen One, I was able to get into any schooling and if the old coot had his way, I would only have got the letter to Hogwarts if it wasn't for mom's interference from her will.

I then decided to ask her kindly, seeing her somewhat dazed as if Miley was remembering the good times, and not the current, "So you're originally from here, yet raised back in America most of your life?" She nodded somewhat happy of my changing the subject as Miley now explained briefly her life somewhat, noticing she hesitated on some moments to the current times and as I listened, I inwardly frowned at her talk of her dad, as if he doesn't even want her around at all, or more like Miley wasn't anything to him as his own child after what I was hearing.

I had a fake gentle smile on my face currently as I was good at acting sometimes thanks to Aunt Rarity teaching me some things, as she had a role back then in her homeworld, in a play in their world's most famous large city a few years back. Miley didn't even notice as she was reassured at my face as she then finished after seven minutes or so, and I then asked her wanting to know more about her mom, as curious I was I knew when to put my questions on hold if it gets uncomfortable to others as it seems though, she loves talking mostly about her mom more than her dad.

"So what division did your mom worked for anyways Miley?" She beamed at me proudly as if her job was considered cool, and stated proudly with less hesitation then she did for her dad, "She used to be part of the Creature Disturbance Squad; it's mostly a group of specialized and trained Auror's that get to deal with creatures in America or of the borders as they go rogue, or need to be contained as they were either imported by some doings or other stuff." I raised my eyebrows impressed by that, it would take certain and willingly trained individuals to do that task of a job back in my home country, and Miley then beamed once again at my impressed look. But then looked sad again as I was concerned, and before I could ask, she then told me briefly, looking away before returning to my gaze. "She died to one of her hunts as the hospital found out she was allergic to the poison it jabbed her with. It was a mutant manticore as on one of her cases from what I snuck to read from dad's files he kept of her adventures, it was mutated by some kind of liquid of sorts as from the DNA of the thing as it was kill-cursed, it was once a murderer in America that killed like someone famous back here in the old days…. his name was Jack the Ripper of course I think?"

I gapped at this, not knowing about a killer trying to do the same thing he did, but how would a human get changed into what she told me, that I decided to ponder for later as Miley then sadly sighed and now had tears forming into her eyes. I got up and then hugged her gently, knowing how strong my original hugs are as well as my frame, I had to kneel in order to hug the poor girl as she then sadly told me she was the last thing she saw, from her mom, as her dad truly refused to even enter the room himself to talk to them both, stating her own mother would watch over her as she passed before Miley's eyes.

It was after I calmed her down and Miley also soaking my shirt as she had to briefly take off her sunglasses to do so; as she didn't want to clean them again, we both froze and slowly turned as we heard someone come into the room, and lock the door with magic, and I saw it was one of the seventh years for the snake house.

It was Malcolm Flint, one of the Flint siblings as I knew the older brother slightly, as he was in America as one of my account holders, and told me he escaped from England after finding out he was going to be banished from the household for his beliefs as well as not taking the mark, as his family are Death Eaters or former ones as they stated. He even has a little sister he took with him as their mother from what I heard from his statement was killed before their very eyes by their dad, and was stated by the Ministry here, she was suicidal and killed herself. He wasn't able to save his middle brother, however, who was standing before us.

He stood at least 6'2 in height for a sixteen going on seventeen your old, had darker-brown hair like their dad with some of the same features as his brother, but younger and was wearing Slytherin robes. He had a pitch-black wand to make me think of yew for a few moments in his hand or cindered oak, and stated to us smug like as if he expected us to use this room, in a cold yet young man's British tone of voice, "So Connors , as well as Miss Monstrosity, is here to where I was told you would be. Now I can do what needs to be done then."

Miley hid behind me as he looked to her carefully, my tails gently reassuring her as she seemed surprised at them as if Miley herself didn't realize they were there the entire time, yet looked fearfully back at Malcolm, who grinned at her face wickedly as well as I now gave him a harsh glare, and then stated firmly to him, my arms wide to shield her from his wand movements in case he attacked; to which I think he intends to do, "What do you want Flint? Can't you see we are mostly talking about personal matters as such?"

Malcolm now chuckled to himself at this as of it was a joke I stated to him also grinned wickedly, tightening his own wand in a firm grip and then stated firmly to us, with a gleam in his eyes, "I was told to deal with the Connors brat as she is no longer considered a snake… maybe have my way with her or something as such, in fact, her father I found out, recently disowned the brat, after you left the Great Hall."

I gapped at him and then briefly looked to Miley, and saw she hesitated as she didn't mention this at all to me, and nodded slowly as the pre-teen was still frightened at what Malcolm tends to do as to what he said to us, and I then glared back at him once more seeing him grin from my look on my face. I growled at him softly in a warning to which surprised me, but he ignored it as it also surprised Miley as she also stared at me as if confused to why I just did that, and he now pointed his wand at us with some words from his wicked look on his face, "Now step aside **Beast** as I deal with the girl here as ordered by dad."

I stubbornly refused as he then chuckled, noticing the gleam was more pronounce now as he then stated lowly to us, "So unwise. Secrumsumptra!" A beam of piercing red shot out his wand at us, and I dodged and saw it hit some liquid filled bottles of potions that when broke, the liquid landed on Miley as she was currently frozen in place by fear and I noticed with worry that said liquid that was now on her body and clothes, got absorbed into her form. But my true worries at the moment was Malcolm as I had to keep taking her with me then as we dodged, grabbing the broken bottle that luckily still had the label for information to what she was splashed with, and got my own wand out telling her to hide as she quickly nodded and did so. A secret wand that is I rarely used.

You see this costumed wand I had at this moment, was the only one of two illegal-yet legal wands, that truly worked that I owned for my own magic, as I was overpowered not from how rare the ingredients for some odd reason are, as I got it back in America, was very different. It were as if they were not from this world at all, and I mostly lied sometimes of not having a real one as I was mostly used to doing wandless magic. I tend to keep them both hidden in my mark I have on my arm, as it can store anything from what I experienced a year after I got it by accident to say, was fooling around at the time.

This wand was pure-white based wood from the same tree that was rumored to be made in the legend or myth-based story, the three Hallows, and yet the cores, and yes cores as I have multiple ones was from different yet unheard of creatures my wandmaker told me as well as a gem that would channel my own power into said wand to increase itself tenfold. Its design was costumed made as vines were around the handle with a black end-casing made of obsidian, and there were runes that glowed blue or light-green briefly sometimes when I used magic with it, empowering any spell that's mostly charmed or use of combat as this wand was built for as well as using for important or ancient spells to what he explained to me and my sister when I got it at eleven years of age from someone mysterious back then, and he gave it to me for free which was strange, and the next day it turned out his building was gone as well as anyone know who he was. I had a feeling though we might meet again sometime or other.

My other one, however, is a different story altogether as to how I got that one... but back to our current predicament at this moment.

I shouted loudly at him now as I kept dodging some silent and shooting charms he blasted at mostly at me, as well as looking to see where Miley went to as I knew she was a good hider, "Eventa Ran-Dorisa!" My wand shot off a fused stunning as well as a petrifying curse that would make him gasp in surprise, and freeze him instantly in place until someone casted the infinite charm on him to unfreeze the teen boy. His wand instantly dropped to which I used my magic to grab onto in my free hand and his limbs locked together as he fell with a thud, looking with his eyes and complaining or muttering himself in anger.

I then began to look for Miley as I thought I heard panting as if, she was in pain, and I then found her sweating from the way her body was; from Miley's current scrunched-up look on her face. Her sun glasses on the ground, as well as her headphones. I quickly dismissed my one of two secret wands back into my mark and grabbed ahold of the girl, who worried me as Miley was hot on the forehead, and I then picked her up without any warning as she seemed to be slightly aware and yet not at the same time, and one of my tails grabbed a yelping Flint as I hurried to his pained groans from the steps as well as making him bump into things, to the nurses office as Miley was warmer as we approached the doors, as well as hearing the bottle that might have caused this in my pocket jingling slightly, as if it was a small bell.

It was lucky my two aunts were in the room and saw my frantic look on my face. Before they could ask as they see the way I carried the girl as well as the stunned teenager by my tails complaining still about the lack of respect and stuff, I explained briefly as I laid Miley in a bed, her body twitching every few moments and then handed them the bottle from my pocket. Needless to say, they were both pissed at the supposed attacker and decided to leave him stunned until a confession would be made.

My Aunt Twilight and Aeroza then came into the chamber not a few moments after, as I or my other aunts and nurse couldn't understand the language, but maybe they could.

I had a damp washcloth that the other nurse, after being notified by my Aunt Fluttershy, conjured up for me as I gently placed it on Miley's head to cool her down. "Let me see the bottle as Miss Twilight seems confused about the language." Stated Aeroza to them, as Aunt Twilight grudgingly handed it over as she was on one of the rare occasions, stumped.

Aeroza then read the label to himself carefully and was then briefly looking to both me and Miley, and back to the label as he then sighed to himself as he now also placed the bottle on the countertop near him, and looked briefly at me as Aeroza then noticed as well as they did my tail unconsciously wrapped without harming Miley, her arm as it also caressed it gently as well.

"What that bottle stated Miss Potter, is that it was a family-aging potion of sorts; a new kind of mixture made for some reason. So from what you told your aunts and I about that room, it would seem it was a laboratory of sorts... before being abandoned." I was stunned as I knew I couldn't understand the language as well as to what the room was but looked briefly at Miley as she was still in pain and then looked to them all worriedly for their gazes to her in sympathy and being soft. "Is there anything you could do for her to stop her being in pain?"

Aeroza thought of something for a few moments, and sadly shook his head, yes, to make me look at him in hope, and my aunts and the nurse in wondered curiosity as such, but what he stated stopped that in cold dread mixed with only slight chances of that. "There is a way to do so as this potion seems to be changing her inside and out, but the pain will be tenfold sooner or later in the final stages if we don't do something quick, otherwise... Miley herself, would be paralyzed from the waist-down. I knew what potion this might be and the only cure for that is a family ritual of sorts, and it would speed things-up as she will no longer have pain, but overnight or so, Miley Connors would be changed." I looked to my aunts seeing hesitant looks, and then back to the in-pained Miley as I then sighed and looked to him, "What do I have to do?"

That stunned my aunts, but they gave me knowing looks without me seeing that as they think to what I already knew, was my fault from her encounter with her dad… or her ex-dad, the incident at the old lab, and what was happening to her at this very moment. In fact, Pinkie now showed up when Aeroza stated those words to me as she gave me a wide-eyed look as if to say are you serious or are you going to go through with it. My other Aunts, AKA, Equestria's two Princesses: Celestia and Luna, were gone for at least a week as they had to take care of something back at Equestria for something, otherwise they would be here for support or aid us at this time instead of this ritual; as their own magic might cure her... possibly I think.

Aeroza sighed, and looked at one of the tables and then conjured from his robe he was wearing some unknown bottles as well as ingredients I might have either seen or heard of as he got right into work. Aeroza then conjured a pensive bowl to use to mix all the ingredients into. After placing all the ingredients carefully, and some strange glowing plant in a shape of a star into the mix, he looked to me carefully as if making a hidden statement as such, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I made it so she will be a sibling to you as well as your sister here. I will need to know now otherwise without a willed word, she would end up like I stated if you refused or didn't without being willing."

I nodded in honesty to which he smiled and then told me firmly, motioning to my hand to which I complied and then winced as he used a dagger of sorts that absorbed some of my blood, as well as Pinkie's to which she did so as she was kind if it would save a life, to donate blood if it would call for it as it was in her kind nature. Then he was about to do something we all paled at for: He chopped one of his fingers; mostly his middle left-hand finger and carefully placed that into the bowl. We were going to complain until we were stunned as it regrew back on his hand, and saw the finger in the bowl, well my aunts did. The finger began to glow and change into a red stone of sorts before dissolving into the liquid itself, making it glow like the stone now.

"What you just all witnessed cannot be told by others... except with permission by me of course; Otherwise I will have to alter your minds from witnessing that." We all gulped and then nodded now at his words as he genuinely smiled at us, and now grabbed a empty bottle, and then bottled the now glowing solution after adding the dagger to which dissolved as well into the mixture as he now came to Miley. He then gently coerced her mouth to open, and forced her to drink the elixir as I can tell it was. It took a few moments to get all of it into her mouth and then down her throat, and when it did, she glowed briefly red; like neon red and then it faded as Miley didn't twitch now, and she then smiled in a deep sleep.

"It is done now. Miley here needs to remain in this wing as per rules of what I done for her, unless otherwise." He looked to Pomphrey for a few moments and then told her as he went to her and quickly whispered words into her ear, and she had wide eyes as well as some knowing now, and she then nodded as an elf appeared and she too from his look he gave to her, told the same thing to the elf as it noted with wide eyes and then vanished afterward.

Aeroza now noticed our looks to him and the nurse as she simply shrugged, and then Aeroza stated with a soft smile at mostly me and Pinkie, "She is officially your sister; most likely either an infertile twin to Harley or a younger sibling. If the elixir works as it should, she would be the same age or possibly, a year younger or two as a result, depending on genetics that is. But she would still be the way she is, but she would have some minor differences outwards on appearance when Miley here wakes-up. In that time, she would most likely seek you out intently if she gets scared as that is part of the elixir knowing Miley has a new family to watch out for her."

We now gave him hesitant nods as he then told us as well as the nurse to leave as he gathered his things, and we all filed out and I was the last as I gave the peaceful-sleeping girl one last look before leaving without a guilty feeling at all from this, and left. We were of course then stopped by the Hogwarts Staff running to meet us as they were late yet informed us that Lavender, as I was surprised I didn't notice her at all, told them we were being followed. I had to remind myself later-on to thank the teenager for doing as such, as it was a good thing she did yet it was too late for.

My sister and aunts after the staff went away, went one way as they wanted to tell the others what happened, to which I agreed slightly about as I then recalled to what he said, and shrugged as my aunts are trustworthy to keep secrets, and I headed back to my dorm. I encounter my mates before entering and then told them briefly what happened, and needless to say they were both stunned, and also shocked as well as I also got once again reprimanded by My Books about being reckless, and eventually I was tired.

I decided now to take a nap or hit the hay, and they agreed as it was a long day, as in the afternoon on the morrow the supposed carnival would start. I also giggled as I found my two snakes familiar's actually hissing with each other, in a sibling bound to what I can tell as the Mini-Basilisk; since I have yet to name her, was awake and alert, and they saw I was tired as they wanted to tell me something important but from their looks to hold it off as I either come back from the Great Hall or wake up.

I was then fast asleep as I also wondered before I blanked out, if tomorrow might be worse or better then today.

Little did I know it would be the strangest yet painful day of my life to recall later on.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, Society of Darkness Base:_**

Malik scowled to himself now as he tossed the sphere he was holding away, knowing his one of many tests was now over... for now.

He then thought the controlled Maranda would do as a great test, but it turned out to his astonishment she was easily defeated as such as he was also worried about another enemy now coming to the front, the Thirteen Demons that is from legendary lore. At least he still has the girl's mother in prison, and will keep her there of course as long as she doesn't realize her daughter isn't amongst them anymore, as well as formally controlled now as he also felt that charm he placed carefully on the brat, instantly break from whatever that purple-skinned girl shouted from what kind of strange spell at her.

Malik also knew Maranda's mother was a top genetic researcher as well as a biochemist from the failed project back two or so years ago that dealt with mutation or forced mutation, to another failed organization. At least that creature was killed without an ounce of mercy by the American Auror woman that discovered the base as well as its knowledge, thanks to that mindless beast. Luckily she died before she could tell them, but he feels as if she hidden that very knowledge into someone else of course. It was also a good thing he told his members to send the beast with slave magic at her to do so, as back then information was a top priority as they were still looking for the Girl-Who-Lived.

A minion then came into the room that was dressed in a cloak that covered his entire body, and then also whispered something into his ear as he was at this moment on his throne, and he slowly showed an evil-like grin on his face as he dismissed the minion who bowed quickly, and left fast, yet a calm pace. "So we have managed to get one of the items already for the door, as they have just begun to slowly show themselves as the door's chosen entered Brittan once more. Our plans are slowly coming ahead… ha, HAHAHAHA!" Malik began to laugh, not aware his two servants that looked worried behind their masks, Fox and Stag, looked to each other and quietly yet quickly vanished from the area.

* * *

Well this is an odd way to end a chapter now isn't it guys? So yes I plan after I post this as the next day to write another chapter. So now Harley is 6'8 out of seven even in height and as I am going to make sure, when the summer comes up, expect a unexpected visitor to tell more of her Amazon heritage as it is an AU of the Harry Potter franchise of course, in fact if you count how many current mates she has, it's a total of ten. To wonder on how she is able to love them all equally, she is able to do so as the number increases as to when she gets older, the more let's say… skills she gets as well as being able to satisfy them. As I stated this is mostly a Rated T fiction, so no; I will not include scenes, maybe hints but not actual scenes. I also bet you didn't expect Selene to be knocked-up though by a drunken act with Harley? It is planned as something unusual will occur because of this. of course only some hints of other franchises, and not actually using them, but still, you be surprised as a result.

Now you are all probably wondering how she grew quickly as well as her looks. It all has to do with heritages as well as her being a fully functioning hermaphrodite as well as her magical properties as such. So if you thought was true near the end of her POV, then you are right as the carnival as well as some other things will happen in the next chapter. The 1st task won't take place till chapter ten, so expect some moments in the coming chapters. As to what items that were found first by the SoD (Society of Darkness), you will have to wait and see.

Now here are all three numbers:

They are all made-up spells for this story, The first spell is one ancient spell that allows the evil of said person it was casted on to be separated perfectly and bring out the real person inside. The second spell is an ancient yet returned spell Harley thought she made up, but in reality it was once created by Aeroza himself as she only thought of it as she didn't realize it was a memory of sorts, to which you will find out later on in this story. The last one is a spell is a fusion of both the Critics Curse and the Bone-Breaking Curse mixed with an over-pain based charm all in one. It tends to leave said victim of said spell in major pain, breaking a random bone in the body, and causes a smaller effect of the actual Cruticus Curse itself.

Now that is all the time I have folks till next chapter, peace!


	8. Accidents Tend to Happen, Right?

**Author's Announcement** :

A new chapter, a new few moments for our characters to experience things, as the carnival has arrived! Of course in this chapter isn't all about just fun, also training as well as some things important as well to the point of changing one person's views of things. There is more to come as now we have three threats to watch out for with their own goals in mind: The 13 Demons, SoD (Society of Darkness), and the Death Eaters once they use a certain book to bring their lord back… That is if they find it first.

In this chapter since it is also a somewhat long chapter to make up not writing this story as I have things to do most of the time, as I mentioned firstly, the carnival, as well as more bonding time with other mates. Charms used against our Main character Harley for nefarious purposes, as well as training later onwards. In fact her mates help her out as well as they wanted her to be prepared for the tasks, mostly the 1st that is coming up. There will also be some drama slightly as like I stated within this paragraph, charms against Harley. In fact you might either be surprised or not at who decided to do so on her, or better yet, who decided. In fact, you might see some excitement as well as things that are slowly coming ahead as well as seeing some things to those that have fans for certain characters, I do like them, it's just that they are the way they are for this plot of the story as such. Even telling our main girl what is going on before they train her ahead of time for the task.

In the beginning, though it will be Zarandra as it will be in Normal POV, then it switches back to Harley's as she is already dressed and around, but with her mates Selene and Mia as they talk about something.

Also if you read the last chapter, I decided since PSSD just informed me only recently, that Lavender Brown is one of her fav characters. So if you see some differences within the story, I decided to incorporate said character more into the story slightly. yet she would not be one of Harley's mates as I have plans for the girl, as she as a spoiler will be having a "Sister-like" relationship.

Now I do not own any franchised characters or the properties themselves as they belong to their original owners. I only own my own ideas, plots, as well as either OC's I created or User/review submitted OC's to which I will post at the end of the first chapter being used as to who thought of it and allow them to use said character in their own stories as such. Like I made before, leave review or submit an OC if you wanted one in any of my four currently in progressed stories. However if I did own them, Sirius Black wouldn't have fallen into the veil in the first place, and instead shot a stunner at hi scousin, and someone tosses an orb after grabbing it from male Harry into it, the prophecy that is as Lily Evans-Potter comes out as a price for it. (Idea for a story huh guys?)

I also would like someone to design for me 'four title images' so I can use them on fanfiction, and I will give credit to those that do so on the intro to each of my stories; the information for my stories. So whoever wants to do so, just simply PM me on this account and we will go on from there.

I am also going to look into changing some parts on the first chapter on my "Ranamon's Little Girl" story and work on a chapter for both that and Lucy after this is posted, as well as fix some more errors on this one before doing so. As well as the Jade-Chan story, so sorry for those that like those as I wanted to work and update this one a bit before doing so.

Also to let you al know, all the characters are somewhat mixture of either the movie or the book version within this story for the Harry Potter Franchise to which I sadly don't own at all.

 **Warning** : Attempted Rape, POV changes with a mixture of flashback at same time, minor blood content, potion mishaps for extra credit, bullying. Also a tour-guide death for awakening ritual, and attempted rape of a minor. Accidental death. The brief nakedness of another character due to rape. Minor crossover with spells from other franchises (Come on, they might have them and just implanted the spells in games for fictional use), as well as hints of a sequel once done with this story, as well as a hint of someone joining this world by Aeroza's humored idea from someone's idea (I bet we can guess who?). Revealing some information.

Now here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ , _Thinking_ / **Telepathy**

"Talking"

 ** _Powerful Voices "Powerful Voices Chat"_**

 _"Whispers"_ = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings in words

" **Demonic Speech** "

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/31/2018)

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Near Stonehenge landmark in the early morning:_**

A pitch-black cloaked female that wore underneath it was currently wearing a dark-red T-Shirt and regular blue-jeans that clung to her figure nicely, with a dark-brown silver studded belt in the loopholes, and also dark red and blue striped sneakers with original black shoelace was currently in with a tourist group at the moment. Her now pure-silver hair from the previous ugly brown the female gained from the girl, Maranda Overwell, was showing slightly as she was also now annoyed at how long it was taking for the last tour to go on.

The current female guide kept going on and on about the structure as well as some support from a male she didn't pay attention too at all. There were also some little kids that either kept demanding, or wanting to leave to go to something else. But there was one particular child the female noticed that seemed to be shy; as if she didn't even like being here, or the family she was with as she then shivered for some reason, reminded somewhat of herself before she became to what she was.

Of course, she likes this new body she was given; even though it was painful thanks to the Horse Princess back at that school, as she didn't have a great figure at all before she was sealed away, but now she does. She wouldn't blame others as it was only her and her thirteen siblings that were affected by that Warlock as he also made them the way they were long, long ago, and eventually betrayed their trust by the things he did to them, she included.

The child, a little girl that is, she was carefully observing still was or looked to be six years of age or so yet the female also felt the child was at least eight in real life from what her powers were sensing as she carefully observed the child more than the guide herself. The child wore clothes that were smaller then her original size, yet seemed to fit her just right. As her clothing was a simple long-sleeve red shirt with a strange face-like insignia on it that looked like a purple defined face, and comfy kid-blue jeans with worn sneakers and short-grey socks. The little girl, even though she was young, would look to be a knock-out when she gets older by her button nose and also her heart-shaped face; with it resembling oddly enough to a younger Lucy Heartfilia. Her hair, however; unlike said character everyone, was what got her to notice as it was dark-green with purple highlights on the sides with her hair also being spiked up-top, and was also slightly long up to her shoulder blades for the rest.

The female was now interrupted by her observation of the girl as the female tour guide finally stated, in a somewhat excited yet bored tone as if she has done this plenty of times already today, "Now no one truly knows how Stonehenge has been placed or to why, as it is one of many unexplained land-structures in existence. Some scientists state it was formed during the medieval times of the supposed wizard in existence and also based off of many popular movies as such, Merlin himself. Other's think it's even before him as they think either something else made them, or something supernatural like aliens or something unknown done it. Now that the tour is over, let's head back to the car then?"

And with that the female stayed near one of the pillars, but was currently surprised the little girl stayed behind as the second tour guide, the male guide that is then tried to grab the girl, and the other tour guide was either stupid or oblivious as to what was happening as they then drove off with everyone besides these two. _Imbeciles are what they are… except I am amused at how the little girl is still outrunning the male here._ The female figure chuckled to her self quietly, and decided from looking from the distance, the van of sorts was gone and then made her move.

She now scowled inwardly through at the male guide was treating a child as such by harshly gripping her arms with his hands from chasing her for at least twenty or so minutes, and now began scolding her with some swear words, as if she was his child. She was right of course as she made herself invisible by a cloaking spell she knew, and then listened carefully.

"Now you little brat, you thought you could simply take-off as such; expecting a hero of sorts to rescue you anyways, Brooke? I think not as you're my daughter and I think you need to be taught again why that is." The female noticed the little girl, Brooke; if she heard right, stood stiffly now and then quickly shivered in fear. It was the last straw for the male's life as he began to slowly lower his pants first. Knowing his true attentions despite him being the girl's parent. The female firmly grabbed the ritual dagger she carried with her from where her old home that was, from back in a city lost; that once was not too far from here in the woods, and then quickly jabbed the man through his chest from behind his back. This not only stunned the little girl, but it also stunned the male briefly as he was looking downwards seeing said dagger.

She then showed herself be dispelling her own spell deliberately and saw his eyes dimming, and before he died, now whispered into his ear, " _Those that do their own children are sent straight to Hell. I know as I was remade there. Farwell as you will see I will take care of the girl as I state my name, Zarandra of the Dark Chaos."_ With that, she kicked him with her cloak moving as he then fell sideways, with the grip of her dagger also coming out with a sickening plop, and Zarandra saw all his blood was quickly absorbed into the weapon as it left a dead human male with no blood at all to tell from.

The little girl she noticed now, showed that she had a mixture of both fear for her life from what she sensed, and to her inner surprise, awe at saving her from the male. _What a strange little girl._ Zarandra thought to herself as she ignored the child for now, who was now curious as to what she, Zarandra, was currently doing.

Zarandra used the dagger now as she also at the same time, carved runes of sorts into the male and then also after Zarandra was done, dragged his body back to the center.

Zarandra finally noticed the curious girl, Brooke, if she recalled the dead male's naming her; who was sitting upwards now as the male forced her on the ground earlier tilted her head like a lost puppy of sorts, and the female demon now head motioned to the outer part of Stonehenge and then also stated firmly to the girl, "If you don't want to watch what happens, Charge, get behind a pillar and do not look. Otherwise you might puke." Brooke quickly nodded as she got up quickly as well and did so by hiding behind the one closest to her, making the females head shake slightly at her obedience, and then sighed as Zarandra began to get to work.

As Zarandra chanted very long and very ancient demonic words out of her mouth, the rocks began to glow an ethereal blue as the top then began to trail a somewhat seeable line-based part of itself to the male on the ground, his runes on his carved body began to glow as well. She then sped up the chanting as the male's body began to twitch and move randomly as it was just a lifeless husk, didn't mean the body left behind knew anything could make it jerk as such. The ground underneath her glowed and then a portal made out of darkness took the man's body slowly as it also began to sink into it. Zarandra then tossed the blooded dagger into the portal as well as a flower of sorts that resembled a star as it then glowed ruby-red for a few moments, and then back to pitch-black. Zarandra then shouted after her chanting a name or more like a title, her arms high in the sky as she did so, "Memphis of Devastation, come forth and be freed!"

A dark-black skeleton now shot-out of the darkness-based hole with a single arm showing at first, then it gripped hard on the surface and then used itself to jump out of the hole and into the air. The skeleton then glowed dark-red and a minor flash that was too bright showed itself, covering her eyes as when it dimmed, a male was now in its place fully clothed and was now looking at her with his wings open.

The male appeared to be at least seven foot in height, decently muscular as his clothes fit him just right, and he had pitch-black sleeked hair with silver streaks on the sides. He also had a ruby-necklace with a rune of sorts or more like an image of some kind. His outfit also consisted of a dark-brown jacket of sorts made out of some kind of animal hide, with silver zippers along with the pockets near his chest as well as sides, and also a mesh-like shirt that showed his body somewhat. He also wore a black belt with runes you could barely see carved into it around his waist and tan-hide jeans of sorts with the ankle parts being covered in fur, and also dark-grey sandals with black socks. When he opened his eyes, they were blood-red at first before changing to a dark-blue color mixed with amber of sorts, and his pupil was slit like a cat (His face looks like Aizen Sosuke, if you guys don't who that is, look him up).

Zarandra now gave this male a small smile of seeing this person, as his wings which were like large dragons mixed with a bat that also matched his skin tone which was pure-bronze-tan, and gently started with a mixture of both happiness and also welcoming tone as well, "Welcome back brother Memphis, feel the fresh air once more."

He looked at her confusedly not recognizing her for a moment or two, and then smirked as he did so, a long breath of long-awaited air into his lungs and breathed out deeply as he then stated in a deep male's voice, yet mixed with a silky and smooth touch to Zarandra as his appearance looked to be at least twenty-three or twenty-four years old, "It has been a long time as such sister." He now noticed something and then stated his thought out loud to her, "Now tell me, Zarandra, where are the others?" She scowled, and also growled slightly as she then told him with a mixture of both sadness and betrayal, "They were either sent like you did, or sealed away into objects or vassals, or other things as I used to be part of, brother. I blame those wizards as well as that foolish Warlock that helped them deal with us as such."

Memphis only nodded now in agreement as he tilted to the side, and the demon male now saw a little girl looking at them behind the pillar in wonderment about who he was, and Zarandra noticed as she too looked to see what he was looking at as before the female demon could say anything, the child ran to her and quickly hid behind Zarandra, shyly, making Zarandra then groan in both annoyance at her shyness and what situation she was in as well.

"Who is this little… human girl?" Memphis now questioned his sibling unsurely, yet curious as Brooke kept peeking out from behind Zarandra and then back again as she also cutely yelped when she was caught by his gaze. He sensed some hidden potential within the little girl, yet can't tell as to what yet from his quick observation. Zarandra though held back another sigh as she then stated clearly to her brother by pulling the girl out from behind her with her hands as well, smiling awkwardly as a result to his mirthful look on his features, "This is the human I saved from almost being raped by the one your awakening was called for, her father I might add." He scowled at this, but then looked smugly at the two already figuring out why as demons; they tend to do things their own way unless a bond tends to happen. "I see the child is considered either your charge or a daughter to you now sister. I feel…. she might be useful down the road as such." Zarandra nodded skeptically at him and the little girl only waved shyly to her brother before quickly hiding behind her once again as she now sighed, and he laughed.

Once it died down, however, they tensed as they could already sense the demon bond forming with her and the child, making Zarandra groan in annoyance to herself once again as he only laughed once more after a few moments, and then he suddenly looked to her seriously, licking his lips with a serpent tongue, and then also asked her seeing the child was still shyly showing herself to look at him curiously, "So what have I missed so far my sister?" Zarandra then began to explain to what she quickly found out, and told him how she escaped with his interests taken a new fold.

Unknown to the trio, a minion of the SoD was looking at a hidden spot nearby from a large, nearly crumbling rock formation, and gasped as he vanished into a dark mist to report his findings.

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; Her and her dorm mates getting around for breakfast:_**

Luckily I was able to use the restroom lastly after Iris and my mates this time.

My chest was giving me problems as I did my chore as I call it now, but it took longer than usual. I began wondering when they will ever stop when I wake-up in the mornings and got around. I kept glancing at my reflection on the wall-mirror though as I was still not used to my current changes as of yesterday and sighed to myself.

I then opened the door, seeing my two mates and Iris already set to go. I then grabbed my bag and decided to take Adelina with me as the Mini-Basilisk to whose name I haven't learned as of yet or called, wanted to go. She curled around my shoulders as if she was a scarf to which I snorted to myself at her antics, and we all then headed out silently. I also noticed Selene would also now touch her stomach unconsciously as of last night a lot, as last night I hardly slept for some reason yet still feel refreshed for the day.

Once we made it past our house dorm and to the hallway as we were about to enter, I scowled now as Malfoy and his two henchmen supposedly came into view looking at us. I began to growl as if to tell him to back off, and I was gently touched by Selene and Mia since Iris also scowled as well, not like the boy at all as he picked on her three weeks ago for a habit she developed recently at night to which we spelled her to stay within our dorm as Iris also asked us to do so.

For some time, Iris tends to sleepwalk now for some reason. The reason she was picked on for this is that Iris somehow ended up on one of the times we forgot to do so, outside with her nightgown missing as she always slept with a night-bra and underwear at night and when she woke up, however, she came running to our room embarrassed as we gently apologized from the entire school laughing at her, except a select few like our house and certain others that understood her. Eventually, later on, it turned out she was in the forest and was able to live while doing so, but her gown was caught at a random tree nearby.

" _Do you want us to bite the Ferret, Mistress?_ " Asked the small Basilisk to me from giving the three a glance, and I now replied with a half-humored tone knowing how deadly her venom was, with a small yet not noticeable smirk on my face to her, " _No, but you both can after we head to the hall if he irritates us. Go to what you need to do to feed. I don't care if you feed off the wildlife in the forest near this school of mine, alright? But stay near each other so you won't get lost._ " The two snakes nodded as one as they then now simply began to observe the eventual encounter with the ferret and his gang.

"What do you want Malfoy? We were currently heading to eat until you and your lackeys showed up." Stated Iris to as she now crossed her arms, and gave him a heated look. Draco scoffed at her if she wasn't at all important, and then looked to me mostly as Iris then huffed and turned briefly away from his gaze, Mia giving her a look of understanding as he then spoke to us. "Like I care about I heard about the rumors of you hexing others on the third-floor corridor, beastly." I growled at him louder this time to which he took a hesitant step back as my two familiar snakes also hissed at him in warning before observing once more, but Selene then placed a gentle hand into my own. Her gentle touch was calming me down instantly as to what he said also confused the hell out of me as well, and I looked to him curiously but still hated the ferret's guts as it pains me to ask of any question, my arms crossing under my large chest which was making the three boys blush as my body tends to have that effect for some time, mostly around the last couple of months. "What do you mean I've been hexing students on the third floor? I wasn't anywhere near that area last night. I was currently passed out sleeping in my mates dorm room... Who told you this?"

Draco gulped and then looked confident then as he then also scowled when he also stated, pointing a finger at me, "Don't deny it, Potter, it's already been heard around the school as I and my group were early for breakfast; unlike you and the three late arrivals. Someone saw you, a student who had late-night detention with Filch, hexing someone last night and then vanishing with that mudblood to who knows where."

"Who was it you think Harley took then? If she would have known, she would have denied it too quickly." Mia tried to defend me and yet I deadpanned at her at My Books words, as it only sounded like it was a mixture of I did and didn't do it to my ears. Draco now blushed in anger as he then stated harshly at My Books, making me lightly growl at him in warning once again, to which he stopped before he could come any closer at all, huffing as a result with a snobbish look on his face to us, "Some girl by the name of Resita Marigolds, from HufflePuff. Good riddance I say, less mudblood's the better."

Before I could get after him he laughed as they left past us, shoving us aside slightly as they did so as they headed to their house dorm, but quickly went after my two snakes tried to nip the two doofuses. I flipped him off as well as I was also than swatted by Mia who looked both amused and firm from her look she was giving me, and I simply shrugged and gave her a sheepish pose and grin, to which she sighed, and Selene giggled quietly along with Iris as we then entered the Great Hall that was once chatting loudly, going suddenly silent as we came into the area.

As I told them, the two snakes vanished from my shoulders, knowing it might take a while for them to feed as they were a magical breed, and they need to only satisfy themselves for at least two or three days of doing so, and the results would be them to not being able to eat anything for at least two months. We simply headed to our table as I felt fidgety in small amounts from all the student's eyes on me, well mostly the Durmstrang school, and the other houses from this school I haven't made known to befriend as of yet.

Once we sat down, our housemates as well from what I saw from the house tables gave me both encouraging and sympathetic looks as I now sighed, and then grabbed some doughnuts. The elves knew I tend to crave certain ones, to which I was mostly grabbing and bit hard into a custard long-john.

"You don't need to be upset Harley; it's just a rumor spreading from last night from that student from the lions that say they saw you supposedly take that girl away somewhere." Mary now gently stated to me, rubbing my back as she tried to calm me down as her sister was simply eating as they joined us today, and Mia who was on my left gave her a brief look of jealousy before quickly returning to normal. Mia then added with a firm nod when I looked to her as a few others kept quiet about her brief jealous look, deciding to let me figure it out of my own. "Yes My Sweet, everyone who knows you, knew you were in your dorm along with me and Selene last night." "Ya, I even was a witness so if my house disapproves, then you got my support Harley." Stated a familiar voice as we all then gazed to see Lavender Brown.

Her eyes were red slightly as she was still currently wearing her robes she wore last night to our shock, knowing she was only doing the "Fashionista Mask" to only hide her real self slightly, knowing her mother as pureblooded with her father being a muggle, as she was considered a half-blood. Her father wanted her to run the family business of working on runways for fashion shoots and stuff, as I never get into that.

Currently though, Lavender also has a strange box in her hands, a small, metallic box that is under her left arm, and a book in another as she must of from what we might have guessed, must have been in the library after hours. It was an ok thing if you got permission, to which the girl does have as I see a paper slip of sorts on top of the box in her arms as she then sat down in front of our table, next to one of my mates.

I asked her then with a raised eyebrow, seeing her hair was also messy unlike the current look she always has, as well as my mates and my house dorm were not only confused as to why Lavender was here, but also her current items as well as her form as I then asked curiously, gently pointing at the box. "I didn't see you with that when we parted ways, Lavender?" Even though she sees that I was currently pissed off... less now yet still is, she decided to speak about it, somewhat happy yet confused also in her tone, to which Lavender then placed the box on the table as she also gathered things for her food, as a plate appeared in front of her as she did this. "Well, it was from my mum. She decided to send something I was supposed to get when I first became a teen for some reason, now that is. Yet I also decided to sit here with you guys mostly today as back in our dorm... its a little troublesome in the lion den at the moment."

I was still curious about the box as I could clearly tell it had strange runes on it, as if it was only meant for her to open it from what I understood briefly from just looking at them, but her words at the lion house somewhat concerned me then as Mary and Ginny only sighed in agreement with her. "What's been going on in your guy's house Mary?" I now asked my mate, to which she seemed hesitant at first, then sighed as she then told me truthfully, with her sister, as well as lavender, agreeing with her as well. "Our brother, Ron, as well as a few others, have been acting strange, yet we can't figure out why that is. In fact he has been keeping a close eye on the both of us, me and Ginny that is, as well as a few others in our dorm as he knows he hates us being here at this table as some of the new house dorm mates used to be in the house of snakes." I now scowled at this, but I was angrier still with Malfoy.

I then nodded at her word then, but I was still upset; despite Lavender joining us as well as to the encounter with the ferret. I was still chewed one of my favorites as I was doing still and I was about to grab my second one I had on my plate, until the doors that shut behind us earlier, as well as most of the students, were talking amongst themselves, swung open quickly as well as loudly and then knocked over a random student who was dizzy as he shoved the door back slightly, and was then quickly helped by his housemates from his dorm room probably, to see it was Aeroza. He was holding to most of the stunned silence, and seeing the staff reacting quickly, a passed-out and clothes-torn, Resita Marigolds, in his arms.

It was mostly quiet talk among the staff that was now near Aeroza who began to speak. I couldn't hear what they were saying; sensing he must have placed a privacy spell of sorts around them to not let the students here at all. I saw Professor's Sprout and McGonagall gasp in shock and the half-goblin began to check her over slightly by casting a spell, mostly a diagnosis one from what I saw his lips moving. "What is going on over there?" Questioned Gem to us as she was sitting today in front of me on the other side besides Lavender, as our table changed a week ago as it got longer to compensate some houses, as well as the other schools that tend to use our table as well.

I simply looked to her and then shook my head as I also then looked back with them all leaving the Great Hall;l but Tonks as she began to come back to her throne, which I was inwardly humored from her calling it that, and sitting down looking worried. "Whatever it is though," I began to say my words to mostly my entire house as they looked to me and briefly back at the now closed doors, "I tend to find out why."

After we ate as we had free time before the carnival, and I had to check myself for my magic anyways by both my aunt and the nurse herself, I along with Mia and Selene, went to the hospice wing. Everyone either headed back to the library to do some research for some late work or something else, and my mates headed back to our dorm for a surprise they were making me and said it won't be ready till the end of the first task.

Once we all got there, I was about to knock on the door, until my Aunt Fluttershy opened it as she gave me a hesitant smile on her face, but non-the-less showed us in. I saw the girl they brought in more clearly now as when Aeroza had her, she was completely cloaked. She was to what I saw the third year and had a somewhat good figure as she was also still developing, and she also had honey-colored hair that was from what I saw, buzz-cut now as if it was a hack-job as I also recalled she had long flowing hair before. She seemed to have torn-up clothing as well as her school robes on her as she was in a hospital bed, peacefully sleeping at the moment. The girl also had a mixture of a defined and a heart-shaped face with a small nose, and I saw she had claw marks going across her face, arms, and some parts of her body. She also seemed to be somehow underweight as I knew she was healthy from the last time I talked to the girl with Mary, as she was friends with her.

Aeroza; I noticed now, seemed along with Pomphrey, was healing her by both his hands and her wand as I saw along with my two mates, aqua-blue energy coming from the tip and going into her, seeing her bruises and cuts she had were slowly healing-up.

Let's say her disappearance also caused Mary from what she told us today to be worried for her, as well as scared for the girl's safety as she was the only outside-house friend beside our other housemates, Gem, and Scoots, she made this entire time here. Mary wanted to come, but had assignments to do, otherwise she would join us as it was for her grade this term. In fact, she also helped on one of my assignments on Herbology a few days ago, and I got an A in work ethic and theory thanks to her. The girl also befriended Lavender, to my hidden surprise by Mary for this minor information, as the girl wanted some advice on makeup.

Aeroza noticed us now and motioned as well as Pomphrey to sit on a spare bed without words, and we did so as they kept healing the girl. Resita's scars on her body were barely noticeable now as they were changed into faded ones, and they can hardly be seen unless your observant like I was or a few others. After a few minutes, they were done as Pomphrey to my surprise was sweating slightly, wiping her forehead with a cloth as the nurse then pulled out of her pockets a potion to which I quickly recognized as a Pepper-Up Potion, and drank it.

Aeroza only sighed to himself as he then placed his gloved hand on the girl's forehead and now mumbled a few strange words, and we saw her glowing and then once it faded, he smiled small and then turned to us with a knowing look. "I suppose you're wondering how she ended up like this as I can tell from your faces you three?" He asked us, to which we nodded once, and he once again sighed, and then sat on the bed near the girl, making sure he wasn't on her legs at all first before speaking more to us, a look on his face. My Aunt Fluttershy and Pomphrey were busy at the moment, yet seemed to be listening in on our conversation, doing medical supply list of sorts in my aunt's hand.

"For some strange reason, the third floor area of the castle has been showing strange as well as an unusual activity; especially near certain chambers that floor has for rooms. She knew the warnings from what I read from her mind, but was sent to the floor by some certain others that you may all recall by your amusing nickname: ferret, I believe for not giving him some answers he wanted." I growled as I knew who he was speaking about, but he quickly got me to stop as he nodded from my two mates calming me down as of now, I didn't tend to get easily upset, but for some reason, I do now. "Resita was then attacked by some kind of creature, to which I heard her scream and didn't get a chance to see or know what it was, but she was in that state from what I found her, and carried her to the Great Hall for some assistance as she was somehow drained of her life energy."

We pondered over this, as I saw the wheels turning in both of my mate's minds knowing how smart they are as well as Mia when it comes to researching things. Mia then asked him, to whom his gaze now turned to her as a result, "You said Resita was somehow... almost drained of her energy somehow, and she was like that once you got to her, right?" Aeroza gently nodded and then Mia looked to us both before stating something she might have figured out, as if she recognized those claw-like marks on her body before and what he just described to us. "I think she was attacked by a creature related to the Parasinare Race, a Capuchin (1)."

I looked to her confused then and Selene look, however, was knowing. Aeroza had his eyes wide now as he knew something about them as well.

I looked to My Books now, knowing she might explain and then asked her hesitantly, knowing she might go all-out talking as it was a good but annoying habit Mia has, but I loved her anyways, even for that. "What is the Parasinare Race, Mia?" She quickly beamed to my question and then began to explain to us from one of her assignments for Hagrid's class she takes, about them.

"Parasinare's are a race of energy-based creatures made of a mixture of darkness and living energy, and they are only a few known races named after to what they did, the Capuchin as such. Each energy is different as it is mixed with both electricity and a certain element mixed with darkness as they are mostly created from some odd reason, nightmares by accidental magic or as such. They tend to feed of either life energy or magic itself from their victims, and leave claw-like slashes afterward knowing they tend either leaving a message or preferring him or her…" Mia trailed off, making me concerned as her eyes went to the sleeping girl with wide-eyes, and Aeroza finished to her in realization, looking to Resita as well, "As their single-preferred meal from now on, and wait for her to get better before coming back to drain her some more." I gapped at this, and Aeroza now decided to change the subject seeing the nurse since she left when we began to talk about whatever that creature was, returned and mouthed later to us and we nodded.

"Now girls, please come with me as we not only have to do your Magical Test, Harley, but show you something as well, as you could guess someone is missing at this moment?" Madame Pomphrey asked of us, as I now noticed to my wide eyes and before I could think, I asked aloud, "Where's Miley?" Aeroza sighed yet had a kind look on his face as he gently then escorted us out of the hospice, as Pomphrey stayed behind to watch Resita so Aunt Fluttershy could rest as she kept touching her belly slightly, probably feeling a kick or something from my future unborn cousin in her.

Once we got into the corridors, he then leads us to a spare room and I saw to my shock as well as the two girls, Miley… or what appears to be her as Mia now gapped and Selene gave me a knowing look as she figured it out why I was late that night somehow; the real story that Aeroza now began to explain to them both, and I slowly approached the deep-sleeping girl in a new bed that was like in the hospice.

Miley now looked to be at least or close to my age, but her body now looked to be developed more than it should as she had a horn on her forehead now, and her skin tone was still the same, but paler. Her current clothes seemed to be too tight on her body though as her old outfit was currently stretching to what I think of her now D-Cup chest and hourglass figure as she also had no fat on her own body; as far as I can tell from my eyes, and Miley also had both an average waist and hips, giving her an athletic-doll-based look now. But what concerned me the most was her other features as her hair remained the same except she had red-tips now like I do in my own hair, and her hands and feet… well mostly her fingers and toes, were claws as if she received them by either a reptile of sorts or a dragon, and they were silver tipped like mine. I bet she might have the same tongue and teeth as well that I have as I recalled Aeroza from his words, meaning she might have some of my traits passed onto her from his hidden meanings. Thankfully she doesn't have wings or a tail, but I was kind of stunned she had four, same-arm-length tentacles protruding behind her back like that to a villain I know from reading some comics, Doc-Octavius, as they also matched her skin tone. They also occasionally twitched while she was sleeping and I also saw on her left-arm, runes that covered up to or near her left shoulder. They looked more like tattoos as they were all the same color: neon-green.

I was startled after observing my new sibling by a tap to my side by Aeroza, who chuckled along with my two mates. I now blushed a few seconds before he looked serious, looking at Miley as he then touched a random tentacle, and it grabbed him quickly before flopping back lifelessly and still twitched like the others. I looked bewildered as so did Selene, but Mia had a look of wonder and Aeroza noticed our looks. He then chuckled again, but softly as he then told me with both kindness as he also gave Miley a small check by touching her hands, feet, and other parts as I saw I was right about her teeth being like mine as well as her tongue. "Like I told you and your sister, she is your younger sibling even though she doesn't look like it as her body may look older, she is, in fact, thirteen years old now, and you both knew that this would happen as I told you both yesterday during your trip to save her life as I recalled, Harley." I nodded to him in understanding, but that doesn't mean I expected these type of changes to happen, I thought she would be herself: normally but older.

After he was done, he then smiled at us in satisfaction, and simply told us also now, "Well, her transformation is finished, and you can call her your little sister now Harley... but I think she will be fine till either tomorrow or the day after before the sleeping part of the elixir wears off... maybe even longer as it is all up to Miley now to awaken herself. She might also be weak as after Miley awakes as well as her own magic would be changed; as it will also take some time for her to regain it back naturally. So when she does wake-up, no spellcasting for at least a week or two. But now though," He began to move away from her and then began to move to another part of the room, motioning me to come to him as I did so, knowing my magic was about to be tested in front of my mates, who gave us both curious yet knowing looks.

Aeroza though now looked hesitant at first, then looked me clearly in my eyes with a serious look to his face, and then also stated gently but firmly to make sure I understood to what he had to say to me, "Miss Potter. What I am about to use in order to test your magic fully, is quite simple for the object as well yourself." I nodded as he now told me to sit on the ground in a Indian pose to which I slowly did, blushing as my chest wobbled and briefly saw my mates blushed to that as they also stared at my entire body since it moved slightly; since I currently have an hourglass figure of a doll, and briefly thought about my figure before now. _I wonder how my organs could be able to fit my entire structure._ I placed that to the back of my mind after I successfully sat in that pose Aeroza wanted me to do.

"Good. Now I need you to close your eyes and then take deep, relaxing breaths. But before you do, let me get the object out that I will need to place on top of your head, alright?" I nodded curiously now as I saw him reach behind him and into his cloak, stunning the three of us as he then pulled a pitch-black tiara of sorts with a large ruby in the center, and I could tell instantly that there were runes embedded into the object as well.

"Now this object is known as a Magic Revealer; As it would tell us everything. But in order for it to do its job you have to be calm, and relaxed as that is why I told you to do so, ok?" I nodded at his words as he then told me to do what he said previously, and I did so as after seven minutes. I was so deep into breathing in and out deeply, and I felt somehow… peace of sorts as I didn't even feel him placing the object onto my head and then taking it off after a while.

I was then gently patted on my head and I now blinked a couple of times as he only smiled at me. I also saw to my right side my two mates were stunned for some odd reason. "Well, your results are to what I might say, interesting Miss Potter. So you might see the results later on as I send them to your sister to see first before you can, as I know what you want to know as to why it's either changing or evolving. Your magic as far as I can tell you at this moment, is evolving into something better then you can possibly imagine, as to why," he motioned to my mates as they recovered and then sat down listening to him and looked to me once more before finishing, "They were stunned as they couldn't know how much it's changed." I nodded to him again, but reluctant though as I wanted to know now, but I felt for some reason I would both like and dislike to what the results had to say when he does so.

We eventually, meaning myself, Selene, and Mia, left as Aeroza told us he would move Miley to my sister's guest chambers so she could be kept watched over, as well as him placing Resita into his so he could try and capture the creature. To which he eventually did later on down that road, but that is another matter to tell.

We decided to catch up with the others as we decided to head to this carnival Tonks set-up for the students here, and I saw it was all my mates that were currently here with a few housemates within the fifth house after we entered.

Sunset quickly came over as she kissed me on my cheek after hopping once, and I knew sometimes my girls get jealous over me, but they always accept that this is always going to be the way things are. I kissed her back on her own cheek as we began to chit-chat with the others for an hour or so, before getting into our chambers or dorm rooms and getting around. Sunset from our conversation was going to be moving into our house with a personal room for herself, as she felt lonely for some odd reason as well as being watched back in her own personal chambers, to which I was confused about this as well as worried, but she told us it was fine.

That made me only raise my eyebrows at this, but shrugged. Lavender decided to join our group as Lavender then told us why her eyes were also read as well, making me frown slightly as it was one of her former of the three fashion girls that were known in the lion house, one of her friends that is, decided to stop being her friends after only discovering her only looking-up the locket she was wearing, henceforth the book as she was also crying, as the girl's name was known as Francine Mazume.

The girl was a half-blood as well as mostly a fashionista from the way she dresses under the robe as well as her common room from, what Mary told us. Let's juts say Lavender told us and we decided to not let anyone else know as it tore her apart as that girl was one of two friends besides Parvati Patil, was one of the first friends she made in the house. It was betrayal as to what she called her, a mudblood that is at not doing fashion as if, it was the most important thing Lavender needed at most. Just because of her only researching about the locket Aeroza gave her, to which thankfully she didn't mention to her friends yet they commented about it as it was also a beautiful one I had to say so to myself, as I secretly had my own item from him in my mark currently.

We all wore our favorite outfits, Lavender though was to our surprise, just ordinary clothes. It was mostly our everyday outfits we meet each other with, but Mary to my shock as well as the others, including her influence on Luna made themselves to my now red face were attractive even more, but I felt also pride at Luna as she was shy on doing her clothes as such.

Mary was dressed in an outfit that showed her cleavage mostly, but not inappropriate against the school code, and had a jacket on top of the shirt she was wearing for she also wore a lacy light-blue bra that showed somewhat, and regular jeans that seemed to fit her current style Mary had going on. She also wore basic colored sneakers as well, making me wonder where she got this outfit.

Luna; to her red face as I knew she might be embarrassed since we were slowly getting out her true self to show, wore a similar shirt but grey colored, and a regular brown belt with silver studs, and ripped jeans that partly clung to her body seeing she had curves hidden most of the time, and comfortable dark-blue shoes with golden speckled laces.

I decided to place my urge down as for some reason, I felt my heart was pumping hard looking at Mary like that as I knew most of my mates now wear lacy garments for easier changing as well as impressing me. I also told Luna she was cute to make her blush go even redder to our small laughter as we all then headed out, and saw all the students leaving to head to the carnival.

We saw it had some rides back in both this country as well as in the others like I saw, and some I recognized from America from certain parks I went to when I was younger. We went our separate ways, as Lavender decided to see if she could find out from a tent nearby that stated, "Seer's Teller" to find out what her book didn't tell her yet I had for some strange reason, knew I would meet up with her again as I decided to only put that into one of many things I needed to look into later within my mind as I wanted to have fun.

Right now I was with Sunset as I knew from what our mates agreed upon was her to have another date for today, and more with them later on as well, and I knew they were mostly concerned about my survival of the tournament as well as the tasks ahead of us, and I also understood as I was now worried if I die, would I ever get to see any of my loved ones, and mates ever again.

Sunset and I were currently now at a booth to where my Potter's Luck, or what my older sister and a few others prefer my natural ability to mostly win at either games, events, or as such, now kicked in as I got her a prize from a ring-toss game. It was a locket of sorts that resembled her symbol on her jacket she was currently wearing.

You see, she told me a while back on one of our dates, truthfully I might add, about some of her true origins, and I accepted her as well as my other mates after she told them. But I felt she was hiding more to herself from some parts of her explanations, but I put that to the side as it wasn't my job to allow me to truly hear her past, it was hers.

Sunset also even got me something from a booth she wanted to try, a dunking booth that also featured to our surprise, Lee Jordan, as the dunk and she got him on the last try and also won me a bracelet that matched my eyes perfectly. Unknown to us as we kissed on the lips briefly, a certain blonde we all know already dealt with one girl and decided to seek me out then, casted a silent charm with his wand on my prize, to which I or no one else caught. It was a timed one as I shivered a few moments after he left with a smirk on his features, and Sunset noticed and looked to me closely with slight concern, "Hey what's wrong?" I simply shrugged at her, and stated with a small smile, briefly looking behind us or around us, her noticing as I said softly to her, "I felt like we were being watched, My Blaze."

Sunset had her eyes widen now as it wasn't only what I told her, but the nickname. She then suddenly kissed me again on my lips, but with brief passion as it told her how special Sunset was to me, truly, by giving her a "My Nickname" to her now.

We however then checked our area for a few minutes before shrugging it off, but I didn't notice her looking at my bracelet suspiciously as it glowed a moment or two, and then went back to normal, placing it in the back of her mind for later as if might not have been important.

We eventually caught up with the others as we all decided to have an "All for one date", to my red face as we left the carnival and headed to hogs mead for actual food and drinks, and mostly it was a good time for me as we also encountered Pansy and Astoria as we chatted with them. Yet we shrugged as Lavender didn't show back-up at all, but decided she wanted to have some alone time to think of some things.

Both Pansy and also Astoria were on a date at the carnival, but Pansy's concern as well as Selene's as they seem like Sunset, aware about my glowing bracelet as if it wasn't natural, but they too placed it in the back of their minds for later. We also let them join us for more rides and games. I even laughed as Mia actually rode a roller-coaster, to how they got the longest and terrifying one here, I don't know, but I laughed at her hair-do as it was raised up as if it was like the Bride of Frankenstein or something close to that, but not in that female monster's color.

Eventually we had to get back as most of the students were now returning and plan on coming back tomorrow as well, and we all grinned as we also began laughing and make jokes as I had a blast along with my mates, and for once I felt happy besides what I experienced of being called names, and being bullied.

I then froze once we went into the entrance of the school though as my bracelet glowed briefly and I now briefly shook my head, and both my cousin, Selene, and Sunset stopped as the others decide to do their own things, and the three asked me what was wrong. I shrugged and we all didn't notice my prized bracelet that was on my right-wrist the entire time, went back to normal yet my golden one briefly glowed as if to counter something yet failed to do so, somehow dimming in sadness as I then stated to them with a gentle smile, "Nothing's wrong, I just have a slight headache that's all."

They nodded skeptically, but I felt for some reason I had to go somewhere, somewhere private and alone without my mates knowing.

I ignored it as we got closer and closer to our dorm chambers, but it finally kicked in as I had a somewhat dazed look in my eyes now, but my features were normal as my mind was also blank as I also told them this, making them look to me in confusion but in slight acceptance, "You guys go on ahead, I forgot to get something at the library: a new book for Mia she's been wanting from the one section to read again for some reason." I told them that to what I had to say to them, to let me go. They went away from me as I then headed to where the library was at first, but my body then decided to change course and head up the stairs to where the private classrooms are.

I felt somewhat aware as time went by and at the same time not; it was as if I was trapped inside my own body from viewing things part-way. I was also confused about what I was seeing through my own eyes. _What's going on? Where am I going right now? I know I told my mates I was heading to the library for some reason, but I don't recall anything for Mia?_ I saw myself was ignoring anything on the first to third floors for private rooms the castle had and decided to go onto the fourth floor of the area, and I kept walking as I was suspicious as to what is going on. _Why can't I control my body right now? It's like someone…_ I inwardly gasped as I then came to a quick realization now that I was under a charmed spell somehow, and I saw with my eyes my prize-won bracelet glowing as I gulped internally in realization.

I was trapped within my own mind and thought as I felt my body get warm and… be aroused for some reason, as I neared a classroom a few feet away. _Whoever placed that spell on me is not going to like me when I'm out of it!_ I internally thought with fury as my body then opened a door as it was excited for some odd reason, and when it opened it went quickly inside as it slammed shut, and then locked with some magic as I could tell. I saw through my eyes, even though I couldn't control my body, I felt it stood stiff as if awaiting orders. It was then I saw red at who was in this room.

It was Ferret, AKA, Draco "The-soon-to-be-punished" Malfoy.

"So Beastie, seems I have outsmarted you now, as I now got the upper hand." Draco approached my body with a smug grin, casually showing his wand to me in minor twirls. I wanted to say a few choice words, very angry ones but I couldn't as I somehow knew he was in control of me right now, and I then saw his stupid grin widen as he saw my eyes detect I was aware, yet not.

I shuddered now as he touched my chest as if to see out of his own sick curiosity as he grinned, something I didn't like in his eyes as he stated to me in eye to eye contact, "I didn't realize that spell would work out at all. I have to thank that book I borrowed from my family library after reading, and now knowing what it does." _Come on move damn it! Come on body, move!_ I mentally shouted/pleaded with myself, but he touched me everywhere and he had a shocked yet curious look as he grabbed my secret place, and he softly chortled to himself before saying to me, "Why Beastly, I didn't know you were a mixed girl... otherwise I would have sent my group to aid me on this task I tend to do."

I now began to fear as to what he intends to do to me as he began to remove my clothing, leaving me in my current underwear and bra, and he looked me up and down with to what I can detect, pure yet tainted lust in his eyes, causing me to be fearful as he used his wand to point to me, and then to a bed he conjured, and I noticed I could struggle now, but my body slowly moved without my will to the bed, and laid down as it was then suddenly tied to the posts.

My wrists and ankles hurt like hell as I was then fully able to control my body, and Draco made a tsking motion as if he expected this, and I then tried to scream but was stunned and then a spell was cast on my throat. He removed the stunning spell then and I attempted to scream and then paled as I realized he made me mute to talk or anything for a short time as I recognized said spell: Silenco.

Draco then paused as he then grinned wickedly to himself, making me not only be fearful yet stunned at his sudden confession he is now telling me; pointing to a shadowed area to which was then showed clearly to make me gasp silently. "I already dealt with someone else I had my interests in, besides you beastly as you can see... She wasn't cooperative at all as she passed out from my constant doings."

It was a naked Lavender Brown who was barely covered up in a blanket that also matched her house covers, and I saw dried tears in her eyes as well as some blood stains, knowing he must have done it enough times to cause her to be passed-out as such like that, making me suddenly see red once again, then wince as I was now stunned as the restraints shocked me briefly for some reason.

Draco only grinned at this as he then stated while licking his lips, making me now look to him in disgust at him as he also eyed me while speaking once again, "The unfortunate soul didn't last for at least five rounds of me doing her so.. harshly. So it is no wonder the mudblood passed out as she currently is Potter, as I used a spell to make me very... active as such to do so." I gulped at this as I didn't like the look in his eyes then.

Draco chuckled now as he then began to move to me, my body struggling now as well despite the shocks going into me from the restraints. It was then I noticed that there was runes to stop specific people's powers to make them weak as if this room was planned all along by him on the walls and some parts of the area, and he only grinned once again at my look of realization and then nodded with a small cold laugh. "You think I didn't think ahead Potter? I'm not stupid to leave a girl as powerful as you to be able to use your magic at a moment's notice."

I felt my body suddenly warm again now, and everything was hot as if I needed relief... especially to my inward horror, down below, and he kept grinning but wider this time. I knew he must of done something to me to cause my body to heat-up, and when he touched me I silently moaned, and gasping silently at the same time. He smirked wickedly now as he stated softly to me, rubbing my thigh as I shivered in despair, "Now I am going to have my way with you, and there isn't anyone or anything can be done about it, Potter."

At that moment as he began to touch my thigh again from my silent moans thanks to the spell and slowly reach to my secret place, the door exploded as the knob smacked me in the head and I blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; with Sunset, Pansy, and Selene; Few moments before Harley left the group:_**

Sunset Shimmer, Selene, and Pansy somehow knew something was now wrong as their mate/cousin was acting somewhat strange around them, and they kept noticing her bracelet Harley received at the fair by Sunset, was briefly glowing.

After Harley said she was going to the library with a strange look in her eyes, they all went into their house dorm with hidden worry slowly growing within their hearts as time went by to the thirty-minute mark, since they decided to chat and wait for her to get back. They knew if some book was kept for Mia, then she should have been back by now.

Speaking of the Balance Neko, Mia now came back into the lounge area with a book in her hand, making them scoff to themselves as they knew most of the time in the dorms; she had a hand in her books from either her trunk back in the dorm room she stays with Selene and Harley, or the library here. She also now had her hair in a bun as her tail waved slowly back and forth, and it was that very book Mr. V gave her that Hermione was reading.

Mia then paused as she sensed eyes on her form, and saw Pansy, Sunset, and Selene looking at her funny from where they were currently sitting and she only looked at them with a raised eyebrow in wonder as well. "Why are you three looking at me like that?" Hermione asked them curiously, as they only shrugged at her question as Sunset then stated to her with a small hidden smile on her face, "Nothing really, it doesn't surprise us you already are reading that book he gave you Mia." Mia rolled her eyes at this now and then moved and also sat next to Selene as she was on a couch.

It was then Mia noticed someone specifically was missing and she then looked to Selene with a raised eyebrow, saving the chapter she was on in her dragon book as she has yet to encounter to what dragon, Erina that is, stated to them earlier was and then asked her in both a mixture of confusion, and a hint of worry as she somehow felt dread to what the answer might be for some odd reason. "Selene, where's Harley?"

Selene and the other two current teen girls looked to Mia strangely as Selene then answered her question with honesty, slightly pulling her shirt as well, "She said she had to head to the library to get a book you reserved or something as such for you and said she be back." The three teen girls noticed Mia paled suddenly now at this and then softly responded in growing fear, to which they saw on her face, "I didn't reserve a book at all this week as I was going to, but I been mostly reading the dragon book Mr. V gave us."

Pansy, Selene, and Sunset Shimmer now froze stiff at this truthful answer from Mia, and before the four knew of it, they quickly got up and left the common room for their house… well the three girls as Sunset was going to tell Harley she was going to move her things to this house dorm to be even closer earlier then she thought, maybe tonight. Sunset also recalled Mia's earlier... or many hints of how many beds were in their dorm room with Harley, and tell her she might stay on one of the beds seeing that their dorm room automatically customizes to said girls tastes.

The four teens then began to head to the library and they asked the librarian if she has seen Harley, and she said no, but saw her about to head into the place from her watchful eyes, and then quickly left in a daze as well as stiff movements. The girls fear was slowly growing as well as minor panic to what they think might be happening as they began to look all over.

The three teen girls somehow knew some signs of Harley acting strangely: Her prized bracelet glowing, her having minor headaches and a somewhat dazed look. They somehow didn't notice, and yet at the same time did in her own eyes. They searched the hall and saw her sister there, and told her what is happening, and they as well as the others began to search the area as well. As reports also; to their sudden horror, was that Lavender Brown was also missing.

Each teen girl had their own thoughts as they kept together as a group, now nearing the fourth floor as they began to open and also close random doors that lead to either unused rooms, or rooms that were once used but no longer because of the old fool previously.

Sunset began to think as she neared a door that had faded words she couldn't make out to herself after then shutting it and now heading to the next one with Selene near her: _I should have seen the signs more quickly... What if she was kidnapped or worse... How can I be a girlfriend to her as well as the others if we can't see spells like that._

Selene was having the same thoughts, but hers was also saying she somehow recognized the details of a spell like she noticed Mia as the two other girls rejoined them, as they were nearing some private rooms now on the floor.

Mia's was nothing but frantic fear, however, Pansy's was in both fear for her cousin, and worry about what Draco stated to her earlier before she took off with her girlfriend later on this morning. Clearly recalling what he told them both.

* * *

 **(Flashback; Earlier this morning, Pansy's POV)**

* * *

My girlfriend Astoria and I, held our hands as we were currently heading out to the Great Hall from our house dorm to eat before heading to the carnival the school provided. It was to my cousins dire yet excitement at the same time, knowing she hates being famous to not something she didn't do herself. We left earlier then my cousin and her mates, which is still considered weird to be calling them that as I somehow knew from her races Harley unlocked, she considers them in her own mind and headed to the direction of the Great Hall for our breakfast.

"Do you think the special dish I asked the elves yesterday would be up dear?" Astoria asked me gently and also lovingly as we walked. I shrugged in minor movements with both of my shoulders, knowing Astoria has to sometimes eat certain foods as I found out recently she was a Pseudo-Vegetarian but was only able to eat actual fish for a meat as the others she couldn't handle within her stomach from an accident she did while Astoria was younger, from a potions mishap by her parents watch.

"I don't know Tori," I began to reply to the nickname I gave her only recently, briefly looking to her as I did so, "I bet they do as I know Headmistress Tonks probably made exceptions to you and the others as such." She only nodded with a satisfied smile at me, and I smiled back as to what she heard was what she wanted to her, and kissed me on the cheek.

We were about a few feet away to the Great Hall as random students, as well as the other schools, were filing into the hall for their own food. We were both suddenly grabbed by our shoulders and before we could reply or scream, we were quickly stunned by another person behind us. Once we got our bearings as my mind was hazy as well from what I saw briefly on my girlfriends face, the same as well, we saw it was Draco Malfoy and his other two goons: Crabbe and Goyle that took us off course to our breakfast. I was so looking forward to getting the first mushroom and swiss omelet with sausage as well.

We then got shoved against a wall that was still near the way to the Great Hall as I suspected this conversation with the ferret would be short and annoying, and he wanted it to declare something to us, or to me personally from what I saw on his face. He was twirling his wand as if he was powerful yet I knew he was not, and stated to us both with his goons holding us back so we couldn't move as we had to listen to him talk. "Well, well, well. I didn't know it if I didn't see it my former Bride-To-Be, but you are a lesbian…." Draco trailed off as he looked carefully at my girlfriend, making me want to suddenly punch him in the face or something as such from his leering eyes all over her, making Astoria also squirm within Goyle's grasp as he then said with a smirk as Draco also then looked to me, stopping his wand movements and held it firmly also. "Of course I wouldn't agree to that as she is truly a thing of beauty to have as one of course Pansy. Astoria Greengrass being like you as such that is."

Draco now touched her face as I saw red within my own vision, and then he saw my face as I was angered by him. He quickly took his hands off of her and then stated with a wider smirk with both his hands up; his wand still showing within his wand hand, "Now don't get your knickers in a twist former snake, I didn't come here for her or you… I just wanted to let you know something that I may or may not do later on once my… two specific interests are back from the carnival."

I looked to my girlfriend and she did the same with a confused look to match mine, and I looked back to him, annoyed he held us for some time to get things done in the Great Hall, but I felt like I needed to know as so did Astoria, and hesitantly asked him seeing he was leaning against an armored knight, "What do you mean two interests? Which two were able to catch the Ferret's Eyes, as such?"

Draco now scowled small at my words from the nickname my cousin gave him a while back from the twins pranking him on growing a tail related to that particular race, and then smirked as I as well as my girlfriend then shivered from his look, and his eyes. They held a certain gleam of sorts as he responded back as if it was obviously mixed with something I couldn't tell as well, "Oh, you know them, as I had my eyes on a specific girl along with someone else as well as most of the male students here for quite some time. In fact," he motioned his two goons to remove their hold on us to which they did as she finished as both Crabbe and Goyle stood beside him now with a wicked grin and his eyes held something that made me fear whoever was on his mind. "I tend to claim what would be mine later on from a... source of course. Once I have my way with them both, I'll simply wipe their memories of the event, and hoping they will be both confused and also in fear as to why they would be sore. That is to say from how both their bodies look at our current age, I might just make them a slave instead of doing so if they both are good."

Draco laughed as he now left with the two idiots, as I quickly also comforted Astoria seeing her shiver from being in that ferret's presence, as I did from the way he acted. We both then headed to the Great Hall in haste seeing he went to the snake's common room instead of the Hall for his food as usual.

I now pondered as we got to our table and got ready for the day as we ate our food. _Who would be the poor unfortunate souls he would do this too. Knowing his dad's tales to mine_. I shuddered to think as to why the ferret has to do this now as he is currently young, and a fool as well. Especially as I hope my dad doesn't find out my interests, but I just hope the two girls he is after wouldn't end up as such.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends, Normal POV)**

* * *

Pansy suddenly stopped in horrid realization as she stood in fear now at which two girls he, Draco, might have meant.

The other three teen girls stopped, seeing Pansy was standing now, taking quick breathes as if she had a horrible idea of sorts or something from what her body, as well as her face, was showing. Sunset began comforting the teenager as they leaned against the wall, and Selene and Mia grew concerned as Pansy mumbled something as her head was on Sunset's shirt, and Sunset asked softly to repeat it as she then told them what Draco told her earlier this morning. Mia, Selene, and Sunset all gasped as their fears and worries grew then as to what Draco wanted: he wanted their mate/girlfriend, Harley. As well as Lavender Brown.

They began to quickly move them as they somehow were able to calm Pansy with a calming charm by Mia, the smart girl she was beside Selene that is, and resumed their search for their cousin/mate as well as the girl they recently befriended.

After nearly thirty minutes of searching the entire floor except a few doors left of this area, they were tired and had minor sweat build-up on their bodies as they also then stopped and took the time to quickly cast cleaning charms, and stuff by Pansy's suggestion to their ire. They then began to think if they are ever going to find them both, that is until one of the nearby paintings began to whisper to them.

They all now turned to their right to see it was the painting known as the "Sly Fox and The Dog". The fox in the painting was a nine-tailed kitsune with silver fur, and black tips on the ears with golden eyes, and the dog was an oddly colored Great Dane with its main fur being the color navy-blue for some weird reason all over with violet colored eyes, and their background was to that of a forest with a small stream nearby. "I can't help but see you four teens are looking for someone, correct?" Stated the fox to the four tired teenagers from its vision, as the two could plainly see.

The girls were sort of surprised as it was rare for animal paintings to actually speak of their own will and nodded slowly to it, and the fox now grinned since they could now tell the fox was a female, and motioned with its nine tails along with the dog; who was silent, to the door a few feet near the panting and responded with a gentle yet regretful smile on her muzzle, "I saw I think the girls your looking for; as if one of them was being carried by someone, and the other was struggling within herself entering that room, and later on the same boy who reminds me of…" She turned to the now sitting dog next to her as if reminding herself. The fox then asked her painting companion, "What did that boy remind you of Duke?" The dog; Duke, paused his panting and then thought to himself as he then responded in a young males voice, looking right at the fox as he replied, "Some sort of rodent from his movements Lera, especially with that blonde hair that resembles a certain fowls butt I imagine, but slicked back."

The girls now paled as to who that was as they quickly began to move before shouting a thank you quickly to them as the two animal paintings shouted back to them, waving away goodbye, "anytime…." Lera looked to the dog and now stated to him, "Want to get the Headmistress's location and report on this, Duke?" The dog only nodded in agreement as they began to travel within a plethora of paintings in hope to make it in time, as they somehow knew this situation was very, very bad.

The group of four teens made it to the room the animal portraits mentioned, and when Sunset was about to open it, she was quickly shocked as a magical jolt of electricity was quickly sent into her system; making her quickly releasing her grip on the doorknob, and holding her tingling, yet in pain hand. Selene began to inspect it now and saw it was all red, yet still normal looking. It was as if Sunset's hand was placed all over with an iron skillet, or her hand was on an oven's flame yet tingled with it being shocked.

Mia then looked at the doorknob and then stated to them carefully, getting her wand out as Pansy did the same, "He must have done something to the doorknob as I don't know what spell this is, but I might have an answer to that." Mia stated firmly, and motioned them to get back as they quickly did so, knowing Mia she might have something within her brain of hers to use for a moment like this, and they were right as she quickly shouted with her wand at the door, "BOMBARDA!" The door to their shock as they quickly covered their ears as to how loud it was, and then lowered them as the door was blasted inwardly to the room, and once they got inside, they gasped in shock at the site.

Harley was tied up in enchanted ropes of sorts on a bed they had to guess the ferret conjured-up. Her clothes were scattered around the place as she was in her undergarments with a small head injury as she was knocked-out since the knob was next to her head on the very bed she is prisoned on.

Lavender to their horror was passed out as well as seemed to have been.. used as such and she was barely covered with the long blanket she has since they saw Lavender was nude.

Draco, however, had his pants almost down and was scowling at them as he lifted them back up, with a very angry scowl on his features now as he shouted a charm quickly at them to which they dodged as they began to fire back charms of their own.

Sunset carefully, while the three teen girls were fighting against Draco; who conjured a wall of sorts to block their attacks all around him, began to cast a banishing spell on each rope on Harley, and gently began to cradle her as she knew this might scar her or mentally make her fear for quite some time to what he might have done to her if they didn't show up. She noticed Harley with her being knocked out, griping her unknowingly in terrified comfort as Sunset only kissed Harley's forehead as well as also began to softly sooth her.

Sunset, as she kept on glimpsing the fight near them; with her slowly moving them both away from firing range to a corner nearby was then slowly while the fighting continued, moved to Lavender and quickly changed the long blanket she has simply draped all over her as Sunset was also thankful of learning this charm from McGonagall, into actual clothing for the girl, mostly a long-dress that matched the house colors, and was also magically placed onto her. She then just stayed put as she only watched them fight it out.

Mia while she knew what Sunset was doing, kept blasting charms and hexes at the boy as well as Selene, and Pansy was able to trip him only once yet he quickly got up and cursed her non-wand arm to wiggle them. Now Mia had enough of this as she as well as the two other fighting girls were blasting charms at the walls he kept sprouting, and she did another Bombarda Spell and he was then knocked backward. He slowly stood-up though as he then scowled in anger still at them; as he also then shouted to the girls, His voice somehow distorted as if it was a mixture of his own with someone else's, "You fool! Why must you girls always have to ruin my plans... Especially for the Beast, I was about to tame!"

The teen girls besides Harley and Lavender, now gave him a harsh look as Sunset was still comforting a slightly awake, yet not Harley near a still unconscious Lavender, and the other three had their wands right at his direction firmly. Selene then stated to the boy coldly now, making the girls shiver as her eyes went to slits in anger at him, "Because of who you are, we can't allow you to thy harm anyone else as well as our mate… Well mostly mine, Mia's and Sunsets mate, and Pansy's cousin like this as it is truly wrong! Including to what thy has done to Lavender Brown!"

Draco then surprised them all as he laughed in fake humor with that voice still, and something strange in his eyes. When he looked to both Sunset and Harley now as he was ignoring Lavender Brown, and then back to them in a wicked way. Then they were all seeing his shadow change somehow behind him as such either that or an illusion to what they saw. Behind the ferret was a demon, or some kind of entity that was fully fused with the teen boy's own shadow on the wall, glaring at them in red-glowing eyes as it also silently laughed at them, and began to move its mouth as if it was speaking, but no words were coming out. They saw, however, Draco now smirk as if he was listening to what it would say or speak of.

Without warning as they felt fear or dread to what he was planning, Draco shouted with his eyes red as the shadow-like creature's, a familiar curse at Sunset, or was starting to, "AVADA KAR-" "EXPLOSIO!" Shouted loudly to their surprise as it was Pansy that said the explosive spell to the girls' astonishment, as well as to how powerful it was. Draco had wide eyes that truly showed as when the spell hit, he was then knocked off his feet. Draco was then sent flying through a now destroyed part of the wall of the castle, as the charm made an explosion of sorts only to the boy, outside that is, and they heard him scream for a moment and then, sudden silence.

The teen girls gulped as sudden realization occurred to them. Quickly the three girls, Mia, Selene and Pansy now headed to the gap into the wall. Pansy quickly dropped her wand in true shock as the other two were only stunned. Sunset fearing the worst from their reactions asked hesitantly to the three girls at the gap, "Is he alright?" They were silent a few moments as Mia then looked briefly at Pansy in both sympathy as she also began to comfort the now stunned teen with Mia was also carefully leading her away from the gap, and Selene then answered Sunset, looking to her and then back downwards to where the boy might have landed with a sickening gulp, as if she was holding back something from her throat, "He's dead…. Pansy accidentally killed him with her charm attack."

Sunset now gulped to herself at the realization as she briefly looked to the girl since Pansy was crying out of fear, shock, and above all else, knowing something bad will happen to her now from what she just did. Sunset placed Harley back on the bed gently as she was now calm enough to do so, and then went over to see the damage. She almost puked as well, but held herself back at the sight.

Draco, from what they could tell from the outside, was near some sharp-rock formations. His body was impaled in many ways, also allowing those to see his organs as well, and blood still coming out as well from his mouth in a feared face to what might have been his last moment of realization to him. Draco's arms were dangling as well from the waves the water did, making it seem he was alive, yet from what they saw he died quickly, and painfully as well.

Selene couldn't handle it anymore as she then puked near the destroyed wall, and Sunset began to pat her back gently with small rubs, knowing her being pregnant and all didn't help matters as such as this. Mia though was already near Pansy as she was still comforting the girl with her.

Pansy though, still hasn't said a word as such, knowing this was considered an act of murder to her eyes and knowing her father might disown her because of it, especially since it was to the Malfoy family. She knew her parents were finally talking about setting up a contract to her to be married to the ferret, to which Pansy was fear-stricken for what her father might think. But her own lovely mother told her, as well as wished Pansy the best of luck to her girlfriend as she in secret, approved of her relationship, and see if she could talk with her father about this. Pansy was much closer to her own mother then her father when she was growing up.

The group of girls heard footsteps rushing to the room now, and they saw it was Tonks, Pinkie, and Mr. V as they saw the damage. "What happened in here?" Questioned Tonks firmly to the girls who they gulped and began to quickly told them what happened. Aeroza looked over the gap though, and tsked sadly knowing that the boy had it coming, but had a glazed look and then smirked to himself as he saw a vision of sorts to which, he wouldn't share at the moment as he then listened to the girls.

Pinkie currently though. cradled her sister with her hair halfway of losing it's poufiness, but returned to normal after hearing to the shock of the two adult females that Pansy accidentally killed Draco as well as to what the teen girls saw behind him.

Now, what truly concerned Aeroza as he then gazed back at the deceased boy before his eyes briefly widened seeing a shadow come out of the boy, and then glancing up at him. It then silently cackled as it left the grounds.

The group then re-did the entire room as it was before; removing the foul bed Draco conjured, and carried Harley as well as Lavender to the hospice wing of the school as they were sadly humored at her being there a lot during her stay. Before they moved her though, Aeroza cast a spell to place all of her clothing back on Harley the way it was, as they couldn't find anything besides the locket Lavender was wearing at the room for the poor girl, also thanking Sunset for the temporary solution of said newer clothes.

Aeroza also went down to their shock by flying somehow without a broom and conjured a jar of sorts, and then it sucked all the remains of Draco into it and then placed it back later within his cloak, possibly to send it to the coroners.

After hearing a gasp, they saw Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle now, seeing their niece with wide eyes and were then told as the teen girls stayed by Harley's side.

Pansy was numb all over still, both inside and out as she didn't want to leave the life she had going behind her. Sure Pansy could live with her being disowned by her father, but if she ended up at the prison… Pansy quickly shuddered at the minor thought as Mia only rubbed the girls back in sympathy.

It was at that moment the people in the room heard a soft moan coming from Harley as Lavender was quickly treated to be fully healed as she had scratches as well as major bruising before doing so, and Pinkie was quickly on Harley's left-side now, holding her hand as she got understanding looks from most everyone in the room.

None of them noticed a strangely colored raven near the ceiling in a corner of the very room, with wide eyes now at the sight of Harley's state. It would have made it funny on a sight of such a bird before it vanished into a dark-like mist and away from the room itself.

It was then Harley woke-up groggily to their eyes.

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV:_**

I had a slight headache as I tried to sit-up with some help as I had my eyes closed, but I could tell it was Pinkie and my other mate, Sunset, from what I could feel from their own touch.

Once I opened them I was bleary for a few moments as I blinked, and then my vision was clear as I saw Pansy, Selene, Sunset, and my sister near me as I was back in the hospice wing with an inward groan. I also saw my other two aunts, Fluttershy and Twilight briefly talking to each other still and Aeroza was looking at me carefully as to see if I was alright. I also saw Lavender passed out still near a bed near me though to which I looked to her in sadness, as I hope in my gut, can be out of the ordeal of having nightmares as such as I will from this.

Of course I knew I wasn't, but I wondered as to why I was here though. I then asked hesitantly, glancing at everything as I was tense still, recalling now at what the ferret almost did to me even though he knew what gender I was yet it was the same thing he did to Lavender. "H-How did I end u-up here?"

Pinkie gave me a mixture of a worried and sympathized look as she only rubbed my back even though I was on a pillow, and gently told me as to not startle me, knowing her as Pinkie dealt with some situations as such during her time as Headmistress at our home. "We carried you both all the way up here, and before that happened, Mr. V here spelled your clothes back on you sissy yet all that was left of Lavender's is her locket as her wand was also missing." Sunset, as well as both Mia and Selene, nodded in agreement, but I saw Pansy for some reason looked to be to what I guessed, dead inside as if something was eating her alive.

Pansy then noticed my questioned look to her now as she then muttered something, to which I couldn't hear her say at all at first. My head pounded still but I could now hear her softly state something which froze me over, now realizing what she might be feeling at the moment. "I-I killed him. I killed Draco." Despite my aching head, with the help of my sister as Sunset scooted back now to observe me as well as my other two mates, I went to Pansy and then surprised her from what I could tell on her face as I hugged her.

Pansy was stiff at first as she didn't expect me to hug her at all, and then slowly she began to cry onto my shirt without words. The group understood as she as well as I knew she felt guilty on doing to what she might have done, which yet I have yet to know about the ferret. After a few minutes of her crying, Aunt Fluttershy handed Pansy a handkerchief from the pocket of her jeans she was wearing, and she silently thanked her as Pansy then wiped her eyes, and then also handed it back to her.

I then looked to her and stated without knowing what might have happened, "I know it wasn't your fault cousin, but I hate to admit that he deserved it." "Harley!" Exclaimed my sister to me in astonishment, and I simply shrugged my shoulders. "He did deserve it, since he…. he…." I kept trailing off as they understood at my reasoning, but that doesn't mean I knew he truly deserve death as such so I shook my head and then wince slightly from the headache again, and placed a calming shoulder on Pansy who looked to me curiously as well as still guilt-ridden about what she did, "Anyways, it isn't your fault he's dead cousin, in fact, you were mainly defending us, right?" Pansy hesitated as she then slowly nodded a yes to me, and I only smiled softly at her as I then also softly replied back, tilting my head to the right slightly with my hair moving, "Then what is there to be anything to be guilty over then? Draco decided for himself on what he did to himself, not you, not me, or any one of us, alright?"

Pansy now looked at me in disbelieve at first, then slowly smiled as she re-hugged me and then also whispered a thank you, and I simply nodded as when Aunt Twilight asked me how I ended up to where I was back at this chamber again I blushed at first, then I looked down as I explained what happened and what I felt as I unconsciously removed my gifted bracelet and also dropping it on the ground with understanding from the girls.

Needless to say, they understood my reasoning now as to why I thought he deserved death as from my aunts and sister's looks they wanted to do something as such to him, but glad he died so they couldn't, making me shiver inwardly at their looks before I was healed-up and we went to our house dorm, and stayed there the rest of the day and eventually slept, uneasily for me that is.

Lavender though from what we were told was to stay overnight at the wing, as they would deal with her as well as speak to her what happens with her and Draco. Knowing she might wake-up sometimes late at night, I hope they can help her as she feels like something to me... something familiar yet not at the same time.

* * *

The next day, after I done my chores once again in the restroom and also ate food, as well as my mates ate their breakfast as well and house members, I had to go to training even though the death of a student wasn't publicly announced as of yet, but I had to if I wanted to be prepared for the tournament's first task.

So I asked since I was tense still after seeing Ron Weasley look at me like Draco did, with lust in his eyes as before it didn't make me nervous, but yesterday's fiasco with Draco... well things have changed. I saw understanding looks from my housemates as they were informed to what happened as Tonks didn't say we couldn't disclose information to only our house. Surprisingly, Mia and my still new mate, Mikala, as well as Sunset, decided to come with me and also the Sirens after hearing what happened last night as well. The Sirens would have met with me at the hospice wing last night, but they had to figure out why Sonata's power was slowly growing, as well as her body changing slowly, as a result, to make me worry over her.

I then asked Adagio, as they were still wearing the outfits I met them that day when I first made contact with them, but with cloaks that partially covered them since it was chilly, yet not at the same time as we were heading to the field to do my training. "So did you guys figure out why Sonata was changing as such?" I turned my head to her as the Sirens were walking on my left-side, and my other mates on my right, but behind me as they also listened as well as also talked to themselves.

Adagio briefly looked to my other mates besides her younger sister, and back to me as she did a hesitated nod, and Aria faced-palmed to herself from her elder sister's/leaders actions as Adagio then replied back to me, checking her surroundings as the female Siren did so, "We have found some results in the restricted section, thanks to your aid as a result of giving us permission to do so. But if you noticed Sonata is still herself, but her powers are either changing or growing as a result to her being your mate; Since your magic is making her as well as soon all your mates from what we read in a book about this, to match her to you halfway."

I did look briefly at Sonata; my other mate as I noticed that her clothing was tighter on her as if her body was stretching her out. But her figure was still slim, yet her chest grew from what I saw slightly bigger as well as her curves, and I saw her having a slight feminine build of muscle instead of her usual slim-stick like tone as I could see some small abs forming, like what happened to Mia and Sunset's, from what I could tell as she too has muscles showing, but briefly or not much to see as of yet.

It turns out after I and Sonata accidentally fell as well as kissed at the same time, was blocked from her for some reason and my main bet was the old dead coot. Yet I felt a sisterly bond with her two sisters, yet Aria's was more to an elder sibling to me more then Adagio for some treason.

I then looked to both the Sirens in worry over this as Aria gave me an understanding, and rare small smile with Adagio also giving me a regular small smile of her own with her also gently patting my arm, still amazed at how much I grew over the past months thanks to my heritages being fused and unlocked at the same time. "She seems fine with it as she was somewhat jealous of some girls with a better body then her; this change… seems to be improving Sonata's self-esteem in smaller amounts. But she is also worried what her powers would become after it settles as Sonata is having… setbacks with it slightly."

I now raised my eyebrow at her to explain, and she simply shrugged as Adagio glanced back at Sonata as the mentioned teen giggled at a joke Sunset made, and then back to me with Aria agreeing with her with a hesitant look on Adagio's face, "We did go to the nurse a few days ago and she was told firmly to not use as much of her powers as she can, otherwise Sonata might end-up hurting someone, which also includes her singing with us as our club likes our singing." I nodded as I knew a while back they formed a club on the get-go for music as well as anything involving with that. In fact Tonks was thinking of hiring a Musical-Magic Teacher as such for the club to be an actual class next year. As well as some improvements to which Tonks still has me guessing for the upcoming term as well.

We were all now nearing the Quidditch field, and so it was cleared of no practicing housemates as they still wanted to be in shape for next year's cup, and saw it was my sister in her workout outfit, as well as Aeroza in strange armor (the same ones in my other stories folks). Pinkie's outfit consisted of the lighter-pink skin-tight suit made of some kind of latex that didn't squeak like most do, or rip if you outgrow it. It was made of a mixture of latex and rubber of some kind from Discord, to when she asked for one that is. On the left-breast as the outfit showed her endless curves off to my mates blushing that is, her cutie mark she tends so add to everything Pinkie owns so she can't forget it. She also had a dark-blue scruffy around her forehead as her hair for once was tied into a long braid that went-down to her butt behind her, yet was still poufy as it normally is. Pinkie also wore sneakers that matched her hair with silver shoelaces tied in bunny-knots.

Aeroza motioned the teen girls to sit on the long-bench that was provided with comforting charms, and as they did so. I then went up to them as they smiled at me gently and I got prepared to train. He then stated to me, going around me once to get a look-over as I was wearing my basic outfit from the day I got on the express, but modified as well from how much I grew these past months for a fourteen-year-old, and nodded as he briefly looked to my sister and then to me with a gentle smirk on his face as he then stated, "Now Miss Potter. My training will consist of you using offensive spells that have not been seen or heard of in the Magical Community, but some in the muggle as video games… Please wait to speak as such when I am finished." He began to explain and also stopped me from interrupting him, and I then playfully huffed with my arms crossed and gave him a look to continue, not noticing my mates giggling at my actions. "In fact, I feel that your sister as well as your kin and mates, and those you truly trust can use these spells as not only I will be teaching you as they are all wandless magic-based spells, but defensive and other types within a short amount of time."

I nodded excitedly as I realized what spells he might be teaching me from what he hinted and he only smirked once again to my knowing face, and my sister's confusion to what he meant. He then decided to demonstrate to us as he now conjured a wooden dummy a few feet away. Mr. V then looked at the dummy as he quickly thrusted his left-gloved hand out and also shouted a spell as I saw familiarity in my mates and Pinkie's eyes at the word, "Fire!" As such from his word, a small yet powerful fire-attack was cast from his glove to the dummy, igniting it really fast to my awe as well as theirs, and he chuckled from this knowing I had his full attention now. "Now let's begin your training, shall we?"

We were at it for most of the day as we had lunch delivered to us, and the rest of my mates and kin joined the others as they watched me train in spells based off of the Final Fantasy franchises as well as the Kingdom Hearts as well, since I knew them by heart and for some reason. I inwardly blushed as also in secret I had a crush when I was younger on a few females. Like Tifa and both Yuffie, and even that villain Larxene. Also Xion for some reason, as I knew she was merely a puppet from Sora's memories. I also had other crushes, but understood they were mostly straight from how they were designed. But little did I know after learning the spells very quickly: Fire, Thunder, Cure, Stop, Blizzard, and Protect that Aeroza was unknowingly reading my mind and had a hidden idea on his face for some odd reason. He inwardly laughed in his head as this idea might be both funny as well as amusing.

The man basically knew they were real, and I didn't know at all. Like we should of known by now or haven't yet as he didn't give his current students the next book about the true worlds as well as current. He frowned inwardly though as he told me again on my Blizzard spellcasting as he thought of the strange shadow escaping the deceased Malfoy yesterday to himself as to where he saw it before.

After seven minutes of exhausting my core from the spells, he tossed me a strange yet familiar bottle to which I without hesitation knowing what it might do, gulped it down. I now suddenly felt somehow refreshed, and gave him a look as well as the others. Aeroza shrugged as he conjured to my knowledge now on his many favorite drinks, a frozen cherry-vanilla coke and then gently sipped from it for a few moments as he then told us all, but mostly to me from his gaze briefly, "Alright Harley. That is enough spell casting, as I think you got the basic ones down. Now you can teach the current spells to your kin and mates as much as you want. Now to more… physical training."

I gulped as he placed the drink down with an Everlasting Charm on it for some reason, and smirked wickedly then. I also saw a smirk on my sister's face, which looked somewhat sinister as they made me do insane laps around the grounds three times, push-ups and sit-ups as well as other exercises as they simply told me as I worked up a sweat as my mates gave me looks of sympathy as well as hidden thoughts about how my body was showing from my workouts in their heads. "Using magic is good," Aeroza explained as he tripped me from making me try and attack him as he now gave me a soft smirk on his face at my attempts, "But a well-fit body and mind will also do wonders in battles as well as the tasks ahead."

Now it was nearing supper time as we all then gathered up, with a towel conjured for me at this time I actually worked-up a real sweat and was then charmed to be cleaned, and was then told by my now warm-smiled sister, giving my hair a tussle as I had to bend down to get the towel off me and I then gave her a questioned look, "I'm proud of you sissy, you made great progress today. Now the same thing will happen for quite some time besides the tasks soon to keep you on your toes, as you know I'm only doing this to make sure you stay with us right?" I nodded as I understood her reasoning, and when we entered the Great Hall, we sat at our house table and this time after a while she joined us.

I was also still tense when I received looks by lust-eyed males now, but I was too tired to care as well as I grabbed some goulash with venison in it. It was a good dish from when I was little, and Aunt Applejack and Rainbow Dash decided on camping and actually trying out meats, we killed a deer in my world and of course, I made my Aunts Rarity and Fluttershy squeamish from what I told them, that it was good. Even though I helped carved-out the animal after saying a blessing for an odd reason before doing so to a person I didn't know... until I looked her up in the Greek books eventually. Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt.

It was then I saw as to our surprise, Lavender, who was wearing our house robe colors instead of the lions, and I looked to her as if to explain. She did hesitantly making us wonder as for some reason, she kept something hidden from us, yet I knew it might have to do with Draco and her as I then decided to let her tell me... or us, when she was ready. "McGonagall thought it best since I bonded with you guys more so than my current housemates for some time once they saw... my memories.. since I was told by someone set me up with from my old house with... Him, that it might be safer to be in your house then my old one." I briefly looked at the old Professor knowing she might be either in her forties or fifties yet look younger, who only nodded as she was talking with the other staff members.

Yet I pondered as to who might have told Draco to do that to the poor girl, as I know it would be considered betrayal if it might have been one of her friends or someone she knew well. Later on, I wouldn't realize it that my slight hunch would be right yet I now noticed another girl who barely said a word.

Pansy was barely eating her favorite food she grabbed for herself, after I made her try some on the week before this happened with the Draco issue: Chicken and Shrimp Alfredo with Three Cheese Sauce. She kept eating small amounts as if she was distracted, and I saw my sister was concerned over this as she was also my sister's cousin from my mom's side, since we found out my mom was secretly blood-adopted while young during Hogwarts; to a magical family that helped her with a strange, illness of sorts, and we asked her what was wrong as most of my mates and house dorm ones were busy eating and chatting to each other, and she handed me a letter.

It was then I noticed she was red-eyed as if she was crying earlier, but it was mostly gone yet still visible as I read it to myself:

 _To last of the Parkinson's line,_

 _It is with regret to inform you as of three days ago, both Merida and Jonathan Parkinson, have both passed away by an act of murder from an unknown party we have yet to find. Auror's were summoned but was not able to get the person m who has done this, except they have left a calling card to you stating about both you, and the Girl-Who-Lived. The Ministry Official for the DME department will be meeting at one into the afternoon within Hogwarts grounds a day after the first task is finished to discuss to those you trust._

 _It is also within reason on the end of the first task as such your schooling is hosting the tournament, you must head to Gringots to claim the family ring, and as heir, you will be emancipated and given rights as such to an adult. But your wand will be lifted of the trace and if you so desired, you may take up residency with those you trust as well as live with them. All the belongings have been organized by your family elf's per orders by the Ministry and are waiting after you claim to the Parkinson's ring as such to re-claim each item. The will reading will be read on December twelfth with those you trust as well as those mentioned to be summoned by the will. Per rules, you are only allowed to bring at least three you choose to the will reading of your paternal figures._

 _Please be advised as such from the information we the Ministry will bestow on you, as well as you being the last of your line, you may choose to be part of the CRA act or the Fulanta Act (2) if your preference is the same gender. You may choose when to act upon this at any time after you are emancipated by the system. So it is with regret once more to say we are sorry for your loss and to wish you the best._

 _Mazendra Le Loche, Head of The Distribution of Information and Bylaws of Families._

I was shocked as I handed the letter to Sunset as she read it and passed its own with sympathy to the rest of our house.

I got up quickly and began to comfort my cousin as she cried once more again on my shoulders, causing most of the students and staff to look at us in a mixture of curiosity, and wondering as to what is going on right now with us both.

The fifth house was given a new motto over the old by my sister, as to why I shared her letter without her permission, and it goes as such: "Within our house, we are considered equals, as such as family. No matter the circumstances, untied we prevail against anything, alone we stand to our pride and aid those in need." It meant even though she is my cousin, she is considered family no matter what the house charter says, as well as those in our house. It also meant as per the new motto, that we could do anything we could put our hearts into, and more.

We were startled as everyone heard a loud hoot as an owl then dropped off and landed near Lavender as she seemed to be surprised as the owl as I knew form what Tonks told me on certain ones, were ran by their family or bought as such. this owl had a collar around her neck that said "Brown Family" on it. She hesitantly took the two sealed envelopes as we saw one had to be from her mother from her writing and another from the bank itself which was odd. Yet I felt it wouldn't be right of her to read them aloud to us, so I simply nudged her with a minor look, to which she seemed relieved to allow her to open in privacy.

Eventually our meal ended and I stayed close to both Lavender as well as Pansy. My mates understood and did their own thing for a while, as they wanted to research something to which my suspicions were or how Draco acted yesterday, and why.

I decided to take them both out with an escort, to my ire from my sister's worry for me getting attacked again.

The Auror was named Kingsley Shacklebolt, and he was considered one of the best there was besides a few others like Moody. He was allowed to make a port-key to a muggle mall, as Pansy was curious as to what they were, and eventually, she enjoyed herself despite the news of both of her parents being killed off as they did. lavender though was excited to go to a familiar place to relieve some stress after she summoned though, a Hogwarts Elf that is by the name of Vera to which was a girl house-elf, to send her envelopes to her room to read later.

The mall we three teens were currently at was considered new as it was also recently built rather quickly in secret to both mundane and magicals, and the idea was from Tokyo as they had one just as such for those that understood magic for the current muggles that are aware as well as muggle-born or half-blood families. The place was packed partly as it was considered a Christmas time rush, for those getting the last gifts and other things.

But at the moment, I was dancing along with Pansy, who was actually beating me in an arcade game known as Dance, Dance, Revolution. Lavender though was half-heartedly laughing as I briefly glanced at her while also focusing onto the game with Pansy, knowing it might be a while to get the events she must have gone throughout of her head, and bury them as it was in the past now. Our bodyguard was amused by our antics, and even though he was a top-hitter, he even admitted it was nice to take a breather from real work as such, and to enjoy from what he called a 'Low task' for once.

After the dance number was up it was now a "Game Over" and we all worked up a sweat partially, and I then responded with some pants and a smile at them both to which they did the same to me, leaning on the machine while I spoke to Pansy right now as I also brushed away my sweaty hair out of the way, "That was the most dance-like fun of a workout I had for a while, Pansy." She only nodded as she now grabbed her drink to which the pureblood liked, a regular Coca-Cola bottle and then gently responded after placing the lid back on with a small, yet gentle smile on her own face back to me, "Yes. I have to admit, being at my first mundane mall mixed with magical is fun to do." I nodded to her about that as we began to chit-chat and laugh with Kingsley behind us, and watching our backs.

We eventually began to leave after we purchased some outfits as well as some…. personal things for me to my reddened face with embarrassment, and Pansy's laughing at this with both humor and sympathized surprised as she didn't know about my bodily issues.

Lavender then softly spoke with a half-smile on her face, making us look to her now as she seemed happy yet still suffering somewhat as I knew I was as this was what I thought that might get us out of our depressing mood, to which I was glad it was slightly working for her. She was currently leaning against the machine as she took her Sprite and drank from it before doing so, "I did have fun as it got me away to think as to why I would receive a letter from not only the goblins, but my mum." I was curious as such, but I decided to let it slide as we casually talked about other things then. Eventually we had to leave.

I just sent all our stuff to our dorm rooms, as well as Lavender's bedchamber as she told me she was living with me and my dorm mates to my surprise as well as my cousins, with my wandless magic like Discord, taught me, and we were about to port-key back to Hogwarts until I began to yell in sudden pain, and all four of us saw my left-side was now bleeding from a dagger of sorts… or more like a kunai embedded into my left-side, and some blood was forming from the wound.

We all then saw it was a cloaked person that reminded of me from one of my favorite games and looked feminine to tell it was a girl of sorts. I also felt a smirk under that person's hood, and the person as she reveled to us wearing a pure-white dragon mask of sorts, and sent another kunai at me again, but was banished by Kingsley. He turned to us without a word, and we were sent back at the grounds from a sudden Portkey he used on us; with a stray kunai on the ground near us.

Pansy helped me to the hospice wing with Lavender as she seemed to be stunned at this random attack against me, as my bleeding was slow, but didn't stop as Pansy had to create with her wand a towel for me to use against my side, and I also felt dizzy as I slowly had blood coming out of me.

Once we entered, I saw Sunset on the bed for some reason with Selene, and they both froze as they both saw Lavender and Pansy carrying me. I winced as they neared us and touched my body, as I was in pain still, and it felt like it was slowly going all over my body. My hearing wasn't currently working at the moment as I briefly heard get the nurse, and where that potion is and stuff from my two mates. Pansy placed me on a spare bed and I twitched in agony knowing that kunai was somehow laced with some kind of poison as I yelled in pain once it was out, and I thought I heard scolding to my cousin from Sunset as my bleeding was coming faster now from what I barely saw from the towel.

I passed out as both my Aunt Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Madame Pomphrey came into the room with concerned shouts by Selene.

* * *

 ** _Sunset's POV; Before Harley, Lavender and Pansy come into the Hospice Chambers:_**

I was talking to Selene as she puked three times today, and we got excuses by a prefect to come to the hospice wing to see if either Fluttershy or Pomphrey could help Selene out that won't affect the baby. In fact, Selene for her part was getting tired of throwing up and I agreed with her as it stunk badly when she does it now.

We were on the same bed, just chatting like we normally do as Harley at some point wanted us to talk amongst ourselves and to get along after she caught Mia and a few others glaring at each other the first time. Needless to say, the punishment for Mia was that she had to forgo hugs from Harley and sleep in her own bed for at least three days, as well as a few others to their mock-horror to this punishment.

I was currently telling Selene a joke I heard from one of my students, as I tend to be friendly with all the houses as this was my first term of teaching classes thanks to my best friend, Tonks. If it wasn't for her and the Sorting Hat, I would be out on the streets at this very moment, and not knowing I was part of Harley's mate-hood I had to say. Back in Equestria , I was considered an outcast, even from my former teacher, Princess Celestia .It was thanks to the mirror I went through, and found out I couldn't go back home as a result that I was trapped, and eventually, I bumped into Tonks and the rest, as they say, was a developed history. But I don't like to talk to anyone besides those I trust to do so, about my past as it wasn't that great before I became a Ward of Hogwarts, and a teacher… I think eventually I might tell Harley about my entire past when it is time though, just us that is. Of course, I only told her most of it, but not all of it, as she honestly asked me of course.

We both now heard the door swing quickly open and before I could say a word, we both suddenly froze as I saw my girlfriend, Harley, bleeding by a dagger of sorts that I haven't ever seen before. Even though she winced, I quickly as well as Selene helped her cousin, Pansy if I recalled as we barely talked but only when Harley was around, and also Lavender as we help them escort Harley to a bed for her that was nearby.

I noticed as well as the three other girls that Harley was panting in quick breaths, twitching in minor movements and was still bleeding from the wound, to which I saw strange green ooze of sorts was inside of it. It was then I knew unlike the three girls, she was poisoned by a strange substance from the object on Harley's left-side, near her rib-area.

I then shouted to Selene to which she nodded from, "Go get either Fluttershy or the nurse quickly. We need her help as Harley looks to be poisoned by something." Once Selene was out of the area, I then helped Pansy after; with help of Lavender as they placed Harley on a bed near where I was sitting on, replacing the bloody towel with a spare one here in the hospice, and I also noticed Harley had a dazed look as she was now twitching even more, and I began to think as I pressed the wound as hard as I can so I can try and absorb the poison with no such luck. _Why does this happen to you Harley? It seems ever since you came here it was both a blessing and a curse to you for some damn reason. I count us as well as who you bonded with a blessing, but from what this place is doing to you or this country I might add, is a curse._

I jumped by the unexpected yell by Harley as I saw Pansy with a sheepish grin, and Lavender with a pale yet annoyed look on her face to the teen girl, seeing the weapon out of Harley's side as in her right-hand was that bloody dagger-thing with that ooze coming from the tip. It was as if it was placed inside of it, and I then grunted in annoyance as I gathered more towels and then gave Pansy a look to which she then gave back a what-based look to me.

I only shook my head in frustration as Harley's bleeding from her side was going faster because of Pansy's doing to which I saw regret, and gave her now a softer look as I also then told Pansy to look for the blood-replenishing potion the nurse keeps here in the cabinet.

Lavender though after briefly asking me to see what she could do, as I let her hold-down the towels against my girlfriend's side to which I only told her to gently yet press hard to keep it from flowing, to which she was surprisingly doing well at.

Pansy now nodded and also quickly went to said cabinet, and I saw there was plenty of others besides that, making an organized-yet-large collection she had to go through, as I then decided to help the teen girl out as we then searched. "Where in Morgana is that potion!" Exclaimed Pansy, searching each bottle as she read the label, and I was worried at how much blood loss Harley had while I helped the girl, as Lavender seemed concerned about her friend she made only recently from what I briefly saw on her face.

Harley though looked to be close to passing out on us. It was then after five or so minutes from Lavender holding Harley's side with more towels, the door finally opened and I saw Selene managed to get all three and it was then Harley passed out and I gave a quick gasp as well as some concerned shouting from mostly everyone.

Pomphrey then used her wand to get the potion out of the cabinet, which was in Pansy's hands to her annoyance at finally finding it, and not being able to hand it out, and had it in her left hand as she quickly came over to Lavender and the passed-out Harley.

Pinkie was beside me with now with a worried look on her face as Pinkie also looked to Pansy as she was near us as well as a worried Selene since Lavender only helped the nurses; as she felt she had to do this for some reason to our minor surprise. Pinkie now asked her loudly, yet panic in her eyes from her sister's form to her, "What happened?" Pansy before Lavender could, quickly began to explain as Pomphrey also listened while she did some healing spells, as well as Fluttershy as Lavender only held the wound with towels still, but small as Fluttershy's magic was due to her being close to birth, and it was taking most of it to prepare soon to do so.

I since we were now near her, I gently brushed Harley's hair aside to show her now peaceful face as both Fluttershy and Pomphrey healed her with not only a quick spell Aeroza was teaching them to use as he was also helping as well, but all the potions as Harley also broke a few ribs. From what the three were mentioning from what I was hearing, she would be only out for the entire night, and ready to go by her usual wake-up time in the morning, but she was also told by us that she was to remain here to fully heal as such.

I also mentioned to the two healers about Selene's throwing-up problem, and they gave her a set of pills made from some kind of plant I never seen or heard of before and told her she was to take only one per bedtime to get the results, for at least two weeks.

It was then before we could leave, the door was opened weakly and I saw to my horror as to the rest of us, from what both Pansy as well as Lavender described their Auror bodyguard for the day, was somewhat bloody in some places and had scratches on his face and most of his clothing was partly torn. Aeroza quickly got to the man as he was mumbling something under his breath as he hissed in pain, clearly showing us how bad he was as when he was laid down so both Fluttershy and Pomphrey to heal him as best they could, they saw he was bruised as if something very big, and large whacked him against something, and also attacked him at the exact same time. The three adults besides Pinkie that is, quickly began to heal the poor man.

Once he was healed, as they made him lay on a hospice bed nearby Harley, he slowly sat-up and shook his head, as if it was pounded into the ground as well, before muttering a thanks to the three. He looked at Harley for a brief moment, and then looked to the adults in the room and motioned to me and the others as if they wanted to hear what he had to say.

I then saw hesitant looks in their eyes, but they nodded as he then sighed. I saw him look briefly at Harley once more and then to me for some odd reason, as he then looked to Aeroza and began to explain. "After those three girls left, I faced against that cloaked female that sent that weapon on my one of three watched girls to a supposed easy assignment and fought her. She was a crafty woman I could to you all as such, but I was shocked at whom she announced herself as I only read about who or what she was in myth based books when I was here as a student, and still researching on my free time."

I was curious as most of us now, but I saw a hint of worry on Aeroza's face for some reason, before he looked to Kingsley, if I recalled him mentioning his name to us from explaining how most of the day went, and asked him with his arms crossed, "Who was she that might be in books Kingsley?" He now sighed as he then produced a more clear-version of that weapon that was on Harley earlier, but it was longer, and sleeker as if to deal quick damage with quick slashes, and somehow felt pulses of dark energy mixed with certain elements, to which I wasn't sure of as he stated a title or name to make most of us besides Aeroza confused over. "She went by the name of Dragon, but stated her entire name was Yunaska Elderhorn, Demon of the Thunderous Night."

"So it is true then, that group has enslaved a demon as well as placed a block on her memories to do so; even giving her a fake name to go by." Muttered Aeroza to himself, thinking out loud to us as we heard that, making us look to him in both suspicion and also confusion as to how he recognizes that name, and he noticed after we simply stared at him for a couple of minutes. He responded as if it wasn't a big deal, yet it was as this person, hurt my mate… _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did that thought come from? I know Harley's my girlfriend, but why am I calling her mate instead?_ Aeroza gave me a brief look and I gaped as I began to slowly but surely, hear someone in my head, and sure enough… " **Do not be alarmed Sunset Shimmer; it is only me, Aeroza talking to you through the mind at the moment. I will explain in more detail later when its either us or Pinkie, as well as you can tell Harley's mates and her kin later on as sometimes… walls are more then they appear to be.** "

I simply nodded to myself now and before he spoke since the mind-message was within a few seconds at the same time as the words began to flow out of his mouth, "I knew of her during the time of Merlin. So yes Auror, I am that old, or actually more ancient then I appear to be. So please do not reveal anything as of yet to your Ministry about what you hear." Kingsley nodded a reluctant nod as I knew their jobs were to also report any odd findings or anything out of the ordinary to their bosses as such, but I can understand from earlier to when Aeroza told us some parts of his history with those two famous magical people.

"Now to the reason, you said you fought Dragon back at the area, and did you notice that everyone didn't even bat an eye while you fought?" I saw the Auror had a look of surprise on his face and he then nodded dumbly to Aeroza's question, and in turn the man nodded once in satisfaction as Aeroza then stated to us all, Selene comforting Harley now beside me as well, "it would seem she wanted not to let you two be seen fighting out in the open, so she must have placed hidden non-seeing runes all around the area, as if she expected you three to show-up at that exact location… They must have a seer of sorts or mostly a spy out in the open to do things as such. But what I am concerned however is to that how you were so injured as I know she tends to use thunder-based as well as darker magicks against who she fights, even without knowing her true identity."

Kingsley seemed to be hesitant but he saw our faces as I kept glancing at my mate and then back at him as he understood, and sighed as he began to explain his battle with the woman. Needless to say we were surprised at how she fought as well as him as he had to dodge a lot of her attacks, and he was skilled as an Auror in the first place. But he then got to the part to how he got the bruises, "Then she had a look after we fought for what seem like hours on end, and muttered something as such, like saying 'Too much time wasted against a fool like you', and she whistled loudly as something came from a black portal, came-out. Before I could see it, it attacked me head-on from leaping really fast out of the portal. It was then I got a good look after I was pummeled and her laughing at this in fake humor, as if she was forced to do this, and saw it was a hairless cat of sorts with glowing yellow eyes, and claws that misted a dark mist, and I saw a strange symbol on its forehead as well."

We all saw Aeroza was now concerned and also worried about what he mentioned Dragon must have summoned I had to guess, as it takes strange amounts of magic to do so if I recalled reading a certain book he gave Harley from his class. He then grabbed a piece of paper that was laying around the wing as he then drew a strange symbol, and changed the coloring of it: It was a silver-crescent with a red small circle in the middle with a sideways 'Z' shape within the red orb as it was black in color. "Is this what you saw on the cat's head?" Aeroza asked as he handed the paper to Kingsley, and he now nodded without doubt as he also responded by looking at him with slight suspicion, but kept cool as to what he agreed to, "Yes, that is the very symbol I saw on that strange feline."

Aeroza then sat on a bed on the other side, and sighed with hidden regret, to make me wonder as well as a few others as to why that was, but placed that in the back of our minds. Aeroza then stated in half-remorse as if he didn't expect this, "It would seem after a long period of time, they are out in the open, and if they are the ones who have Dragon on their side… Then we need to increase not only Harley's training," He looked to me carefully making me nervous as he then stated with confidence now, "Then we need to train her mates as well, as they can use them as leverage against her as I was only able to sneak into their old base, and destroy it a few centuries after Merlin and Morgana's time. But now I do not know where the Society of Darkness resides at this time. Especially since it has to what I feared, been renewed."

 _Society of Darkness?_ Was all I thought as well as everyone, but we understood as it was getting late now, and most of us were tired. So Pomphrey let me stay to my surprise and Selene volunteered as she hasn't said a word about anything from what Mr. V stated to us. She then told me as they were conversing along with Pinkie, knowing she would understand, "I when I get out of thy room here Pinkie and Sunset, I will tell Harley's family and our other girls for My Sweet's condition as well as other things."

I nodded as she then waved us goodbye, as well as I noticed her touching her belly once more before she left as well as the others as Lavender has yet to what I recalled from the house table earlier that day, to read the notes she was given by her family owl. Kingsley though needed to report to his ministry on what Aeroza told him he could tell them.

So it was just us three… four if you all account my mate Harley deep sleeping in peace near me still, as I have yet to move away from her.

Once the door was locked to seal us in for the night, Aeroza decided to take watch for the two nurses, seeing how more tired they were than him, and then stated, moving things around with his magic to get easier access in case of an emergency with their supplies to both of us, but mostly me he was referring to. "Now I owe you an explanation, Sunset as to why you refer to Harley as your 'mate'. You see it isn't just you as it is also the other girls she is soul-bounded to from either magic or simple first-eye contact as to how that works. As to also some… changes you're going through as some others while the others Harley is bound to, are not receiving anything else as such? It is all about her magic influencing into you, as yours into hers."

I was wide-eyed at this as I knew my body hit a growth spurt in this form recently, but I didn't expect that answer, and I saw Pinkie nod at everything he said as if she was placing this into her mind for thought, but understood my changing par t as if she already knew that. "Now what you both don't realize is that even though the goblins told you everything they only know, is that there is more to this then they thought, as well as to what the Sirens might have said since I knew you were listening on their conversation with your mate, dear Sunset."

I looked at him in both confusion and shocked surprised as he mentioned that to both of us, and Pinkie was mostly confused at to what he was saying. Pinkie then asked before I could to him, making Aeroza looked to her as he now crossed his arms with him also leaning near a wall next to our beds, "What do you mean by that?" Aeroza sighed as if he was explaining to a small child, but talked normally still with a small hesitant smile on his features now at us after a few moments of thinking from what I saw from his facial features as well. "It is like this: due to Harley's entire human based heritages as well as other unknown heritages slowly fusing into one new kind of heritage, her magic is forcing the same results into her mates as well. I have a feeling Harley has even more heritages as well as being more heirs to other kinds of things down the road as I could plainly see in her future, but as to why or how many more she would gain, girls that is as mates, I cannot tell. Like I say I know she would… satisfy their needs greatly." Aeroza smirked at my blush knowing what he meant as well as Pinkie.

He then raised his hand up and began to raise one by one, some fingers from his gloved hand to us, "First is that you and those affected as such, the bodies that are will grow and change whatever you lack along with increasing your powers. Second, if you somehow end-up pregnant by her, after the results, the magic will speed-up and mature you faster as a result. So you might expect them to look in both beauty and power afterwards, but when that happens, it would be overnight, and all at once. So when it happens, that is all they will get as their form would finish growing and changing to not only satisfy your mate, Harley, but also aid her in any possible kind of situations there is. So what I am saying is that Selene would look like she is twenty-one but be stuck at that body-type until she reaches the right age, and she will either end-up let's say you both know… into a week-long heat cycle like Nekos tend to do afterwards once a year has passed for her child, and then afterwards she would be mostly normal." We blushed even redder together from our faces as he then chortled a few seconds before raising the third finger now, looking serious, "Third, it is likely possible that your magic will also change as well as any true forms you may have known would change into something else entirely. I have a feeling you could trust Pinkie here," Aeroza motioned to her as Pinkie was confused again to what he was saying, and replaced his arms crossed once more with a look to me, as I began to slowly understand, "Your secret about you being part of her old homeworld, and born from there, and Pinkie you need to keep that as a Pinkie Promise based secret to yourself until Sunset reveals it herself to the others... when she feels it is the right time, especially to your sibling." He looked to us both as Pinkie had wide eyes at me not knowing my true origins.

Aeroza then waved his hand and saw how late it was and now sighed as Aeroza then also stated to us, seeing us yawn strangely at the same time when that happened, "I think I need to let you both sleep as it is at least ten-thirty, so I suggest you both get a big breakfast tomorrow; as you missed dinner. I will check-up later on with Miss Potter." Our stomachs growled, Pinkie's louder than mine as she and I blushed and he laughed as he now teleported out of the room once more, still surprising us he could do that.

I looked to her now seeing she was tired like I was, but I just had to ask her just to be sure since I know she has millions of questions now running through her own mind about me now, thanks to him. "So… How you feeling?" Pinkie raised a mixture of a both confused and yet amused eyebrow at me, knowing how nervous I looked to her. I quickly waved my hands back and forth as I spoke again quickly, "I meant how you feel about me now, knowing what Mr. V stated to us about me, and Harley?" She placed a finger to her chin from her right-hand in thought for a few moments, and then shrugged as she gave me a gentle smile with her eyes closed, and tilting her head to the left while doing so with her poufy hair also moving in small movements, "It's nothing that can't be helped with, Silly Sunset, but I know you will treat her right of course?"

I nodded quickly after I saw her look changed to a serious one with her eyes suddenly firm, and then Pinkie gave me a gentle look with them, now softer as well, "Good, I know my sister means the world to me, but the way she was born seems strange at first," Pinkie began to explain to me to my wondered look as I was also still bewildered by how easy she accepted me, as this is only been our second chance of meeting after all, "But I accepted the fact Harley is the way she is, and I love her no matter what. I just want to see her happy most of the time and try to be there for her." Pinkie looked sad now as she began to rub her arm as Harley does sometimes, as I have yet to take a chance to peek under that black-vest-like wrappish she covers it with to see what is under there. "You see I raised her, her entire life back and forth from this world she was born into, and back at my old homeworld of Equestria the past fifteen years, as I was somehow notified by my original mother back then by her magic somehow, sending me a large package that contains many personal things that belonged to not only both of us, but her as well." I had wide eyes once more at this, but I kept my surprise in check as she explained mostly everything to me, probably since Pinkie was happy from what I could tell on her face that I was originally from Equestria as well before ending up here in Harley's homeworld.

Eventually it was very late as it was close to two in the morning as we both now yawned under this time as I told her some parts of my past, but not all of it as I wanted her full trust. "Well, it's late so why don't we really go to sleep now. Maybe we could talk more later on?" I nodded with a tired smile as I with her permission, of course, laid next to Harley as the foolish girl scared me earlier from what has been happening to her, but what that female, Dragon if I recalled her Code Name right, did to her.

I know she was a demon originally and being controlled as I somehow know she might have regretted the choices the female did to her, for some odd reason that is. _I just hope my mate will be ok in the first task ahead of her, knowing her she might be out-going when it comes to fights… But I worry for her still, as if she doesn't compete for thanks to whoever placed her into this damn tournament, she has to or die by contract to the cup._ I thought as I heard Pinkie deep sleeping quickly, realizing she was exhausted as much as I was as when I laid my head down on my own pillow as Pinkie also enlarged the bed to make sure I wouldn't fall off, and sleep better than laying on top of her to my red-faced embarrassment and her laughter earlier while we discussed some things.

I, however, thought one more thing before I passed out as well as I also snuggled near Harley, my arm draping unknowingly around her waist and a leg around her hips from my own as well, _I hope I can be the person you want me to be my mate, I… love you as much as the same you do to me_.

What I and the rest of us didn't realize is that when it is a new day, we would be training as hard as we could, as well as the task ahead of us for prepared for a special surprise that was set-up for us.

* * *

 _ **Brief Lavender's** _**_POV; After everyone is fast asleep in Harley's chambers, Evans Pride House:_**

I sighed to myself as I did wanted to read what the two envelopes were as they have been on my mind, besides Harley, as in secret I saw her protect me as the dagger for some reason was aimed to me and not her. I of course had to wait until Iris, Mia, and Selene was asleep of course to do so. I even though I was shocked, as I saw two strange-looking snakes that must be Harley's familiars earlier tonight, gave me a once-over and nodded in approval as they have been sleeping before even them.

I gathered out of my dresser draw near my bed, to which I was surprised the room itself made it so my part would be like my own room back home with all my actual things being sent here. I got the two envelopes as I didn't know which one to open firstly.

I then decided as I felt I needed to, open the Gringots one first as I felt something was more important in my mothers that I had to wait later on to read.

Once I did though, I gasped as tears were beginning to develop as I did so. The letter was from the same place that Pansy's was from.

 _Dear Miss Brown,_

 _We are sad to inform you that as of now, both of your parents are now dead._

 _They were caught in a sudden crossfire to which your wizard father couldn't even show his magic at the time against terrorists that held-up a runway as some of the products that time, showed rare animal pelts and they felt it was justice to do so as they were held hostage in front of those that cannot be shown magic. They were both killed in a explosion the group used as they kept a few others back, so sad to say, was also your parents to make a statement to the collectors as such, We are deeply in regret to had to inform you as such, Miss Lavender Brown, but it was the only way we could do so as of now, you are an Orphan as well as the last of your line._

 _As such we, of course, hope you understand that all your parent's belongings, as well as anything from your line, will be placed into your personal vault as per agreement by your parents. Also they decided to not leave a will yet made a official document stating you will inherit all of the money, items, and as such as of now, and be emancipated so now you may be able to use your magic freely within reasons as such like an adult. Yet as per our agreement, we are to not treat you as such until you are in fact at the age required to do so, but still allow you to freely use your magic,; which has also been already sent to the Ministry to do so. After the nights end, your wand will no longer be on the Trace._

 _With deep regards,_ _Mazendra Le Loche, Head of The Distribution of Information and Bylaws of Families._

I cried silently to myself as I knew then if what they stated was true, then it must of happen as from the date, it read it only happened two days ago.

I after a while stopped crying as I then also sniffed, knowing my eyes must be red now as in secret I was not only upset over this as earlier I did try to sleep, but I had a nightmare with Him in it, doing the things he done to me. That was why I was doing this as I thought it might be some good news this time, yet it turns out from this one envelope it wasn't.

I now decided to open my Mum's letter, gently, of course, to preserve the envelope knowing she was now killed in the muggle world, and when I got out her letter to me I was frozen in shock as I read hers now to myself.

 _Lavender, my Charm-Bear,_

 _If you get this as I felt I had to do this for some time now, as if I didn't I would regret it as I slowly felt dread within my heart like Lily Evans felt sometimes when I hanged out with her group of friends back then._

 _For you see you were actually born from someone else's egg and seed. Your father was sterile and I wasn't yet we did want to have a child of our own as it also turned out I had a condition at the time that didn't want me to get knocked up as most of my eggs were in fact healthy, yet the disease back then wouldn't allow most females to do so for the gift of a child. So we sought out someone to aid us in our dilemma, and we found a strange yet kind couple; as we later on learned were not human at all, but did wield magic, and they were from another world, my Charm-Bear._

 _I know it's heard to believe, but it is the truth._

 _The couple came to us as they were considered to belong to a particular race to which they also told me to not reveal to you, as eventually, you will find out as it will occur at your fifteenth Birthday, my dear. For you see they knew of our dilemma and decided to help us, and the next thing we know we had you from my own womb, yet also Blood Adopted you as a safety precaution as such from both of us. So in terms, you have two mothers which also includes me, and two fathers which also includes your dad._

 _I also will tell you of something to which I may have feared has come true by the time you read this letter Charm-Bear: I foreseen you doing a lot of things that were helpful when I dreamt of this vision-like dream I had a while back. I also seen you also joining a good friend's family to which I haven't or wasn't able to recall the last name, as well as finding out who your parents are later on in the summer time. All I know is that I take these dreams seriously as in secret I wrote them down in a journal as this was the only one I had of you, as it was the last page of my personal journal to which I told the goblins to give you as I saw two things that will involve your current new friends my Charm-Bear. Two Prophecies that is. Once you get enough free time from you studies my clever daughter of mine, knowin gthe only reason instead of Ravenclaw house like we predicted you end-up at as instead ended up in the lion's house, was all because of your father. Please look into the journal as some has already passed and yet some others have not, as in secret from you as well s your father I was a minor seer._

 _I also hope you don't hate not only myself, Charm-Bear, but your father as to what he has done. Please know we do love you as you are a Brown; despite what he says at times. Especially since he was in secret, half-human as well. But he never revealed to me what he was as such. Knowing him he would take it to his grave. Other then this my Charm-Bear, I hope you live happily and willingly fall in love with someone as I don't care what you prefer in gender as to me, love is all that it is known for, love._

 _With love and hope to see you soon, if I can that is, Patricia Brown AKA mother_

I was crying softly once again as I read the last written words my mother sent me yet I was filled with a lot of questions about it as well.

Yet I decide after I placed them back into my dresser to maybe have one of the new dorm mates show Pinkie, seeing as she is the Head of the House instead of Harley, maybe she can have me go to Gringots and see what this all means, later on, to get some sleep. I yawned now as sighed to myself sadly as everything was off as such today, and hoping it might be better later on tomorrow or so.

I then closed my eyes as I flinched yet sighed deeply as I felt a sudden energy go within me, in comfort from my nightmares being chased away from the many images of Him.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; hours earlier after fighting against Kingsley Shacklebolt as he left via teleport:_**

Dragon now scoffed as she told the man her supposed name, as that is the only thing she recalls thanks to that fools - no her master's doing as Malik named her as such. She wants to remember her true self, as she knows this person shebecame as a mixture of herself as well as to what he made Dragon do all the years under his service, as well as his kin for the entire time she has known.

She then sent her familiar, Zeraph, back into her void to heal as that British wizard dealt some good magical blows against him. He of course specifically told her there was no other way to regain her memories except by him as if she does this final task, Malik will release her from his family's services but afterward he mentioned of her protecting his only daughter, to which she was appalled and yet understood as humans tend to have families of their own, they will be protective even if it's walking down the dark path of life from themselves. Dragon though has been loyal yet wanting to be freed slave to his kin for or at least nearing a thousand years.

Dragon took off her mask now as it was then revealed to be a fourteen going on fifteen-year-old girl with a heart-shaped face that was considered good looking and a small nose, and her eyes were light-violet colored with a hint of green in them, and her pupil instead of being black was all gold-like, as if it was otherworldly and also glowed in small amounts when angered. Dragon also had pale-green hair that was short, and on her sides were golden streaks of dyed hair. But underneath her cloak however as she removed that as well, was leather-armor that seemed to be a mixture of both goth and knight armor based design. As it was all in one color: Dark brown with a few runes etched into said gear Dragon wore as well as some designs on it to make it look like it came from a long-lost set-up of sorts, like a long-lost armor to a long-lost city.

She was interrupted on her time as their slave, by two strong, yet familiar magical signatures now as they appeared right behind her.

Dragon quickly began defending herself to this threat her slaved mind is telling her to do so, she also turned around and quickly froze at where she stood as two somewhat familiar, yet hard to describe figures she was now seeing. It was a male and a female from what their cloaks were showing, as well as a small human girl behind the female, looking at her in both fear and awe, which was strange knowing most of the time, humans tend to fear the unknown as such.

Dragon quickly summoned her weapon, a sword-based off the weapons she was using against her target to which her master told Dragon to test over the entire tournament, as he was suspicious of her true loyalty to him as well to his cause. Her sword was like the Kunai she summoned, but larger, and double-bladed for using both hands like a boa-staff or a spear to use. The metal itself seemed otherworldly mixed with some strange metal that allowed her power to flow freely into it, as well as any poisons from what her kunai did as well to her victims. "Whoever you three are, allow me to be on my way. My master wants me to report my tasks I do." Dragon stated in a monotone to them, not noticing anything the way they frowned at her as if they were surprised at her not recognizing them right away.

The female lowered her hood to reveal a silver-haired teen who looked to her confused and before she could say anything as she was near Dragon, Dragon attacked the girl who yelped in surprise by this and had to dodge a lot her attacks. She almost succeeded with her slicing the strange-yet-familiar girl from what she could see as well as feel by her magic as she used it mostly to dodge her killing blows, by a pin-point to her neck, freezing her in place as the male stated in a deep, yet silky and rich tone to which she barely recognizes to her; softly stating to Dragon as if she was related to this strange man. "To what that foolish family has done to you, sister, as to having known the pathetic foolish Warlock as such, why on earth are you attacking us?"

Dragon didn't reply at first, but felt like she should state something as her charmed mind told her to do, and then stated harshly in the same tone she used mostly on him, swiping the male away from her body as if searching for something on her, "I have no idea who you two are, or to why your both refer to me as such by a sibling, but I have no recollection of having any kind to others. If you do not forgo my task, I will have no choice but to end your life here and now in front of an innocent child."

The man only gave her a pity look as if he was expecting this, and he too summoned a weapon, a scythe that oozed a dark-like mist with each movement, and the metal made it look pitch-black in design as it was goth-like, and the blade itself was pure-silver with written markings as if a lost language all to itself embedded on the very blade, as well as runes in circles all around the scythe itself. The weapon also had a pure-red orb in the middle of the blade, and glowed briefly before dimming as he then stated sadly to her, looking at his companion telling the little girl to hid and stay put as she then joined him, summoning one of her own weapons, a spiked whip of sorts as the same color as his scythe, "If we must fight to get a point across… So be it, sister." The two charged at Dragon as she dodged whipping cracks as well as swipes by the man's scythe against her, nearly cutting her outfit as a result.

Dragon channeled her energy into her two-bladed weapon and then swiped from the left as well as her right quickly as an energy wave of sorts spread outwards to the two, and they both quickly jumped back as when it hit a stray building, it stood there for a few moments, and then began to quickly crumble away as if it was wrecked by the inside. The two strange yet familiar duos resumed attacking her as such as Dragon began to think willingly as their weapons hit at each mark and ding, moving constantly all around the current area while they did so. _Who are you two, and why my instincts say you are familiar... Yet I have no recollection of you both as to why, but your faces… I know them but yet I do not know who you two are- I must attack you for the good of my master, in order to free myself as such._

It was an ongoing battle as debris as well as rubble formed from their ongoing attacks, until one slip-up on Dragon's part caused her to trip over a stray rock behind her, causing her to land on her bottom harshly. Her weapon went flying out of her hands as the two then held Dragon down now, against her struggling. She froze as they began to quickly chant some strange words as a sigil of sorts appeared on her forehead in the shape of a rune lost to time, and began to scream loudly then as it was slowly lifting off her forehead and floating into the air in a fire-like energy and then dispersed after they finished.

Dragon… No, as she blinked a few times as long forgotten memories began to go into her mind once more in quick succession, causing her to have a headache at first before feeling a familiar energy being placed onto her head to carefully allow her own mind to quickly sort her recovered memories after only ten minutes. She recalled everything the so-called family did to her, yet knew most of them like the current daughter to her former master now; to which she was glad to know as such, was kinder than him as she helped her a lot when she was a toddler to her current age; as her memories as a slave also stayed within her own mind. She realized her real name wasn't that to which she was told as her true and real name was… "Welcome back Hinaka Evermoon, Demon of the Thunderous Night. I feared we lost you forever to what sigil they placed onto your head, my dear sweet little sister." Stated the man…. no Memphis, her elder brother.

Hinaka began to sprout tears into her own eyes after now recognizing the two siblings she forgotten after so many years, and Zarandra silently gasped in surprised as Hinaka hugged her elder sibling and now cried onto her shoulder. Zarandra comforted her long-lost yet crying sister as she briefly glanced to Memphis who only nodded in understanding, and the little girl coming to them now without being told as such from witnessing an awesome fight but kept it to herself from her shy nature as she also hid once more behind Zarandra.

Memphis's eyes briefly glowed as the buildings and area was instantly back to the way it was before as if no battle took place at all, and before the two siblings could see as to why he was now standing and glaring at a certain building, he quickly ran and sliced a specific part as blood then splattered against his weapon, and then get absorbed by the gem on his weapon as he then also dismissed it, and the three, which included Brooke as she mumbled her name to the new female, saw it was a minion to the Society of Darkness. "At least he will not be reporting anytime to your former master dear little sister." Stated Memphis as they approached him at the spot, and they agreed as she didn't want to be a slave anymore, but she briefly explained her entire life as a slave and the little girl she considered her own daughter from her former master to them, as well as to them his future plans.

After she was done explaining for what was at least thirty minutes, they froze in feared shock as they now understood what must be done, as their plans for revenge has changed to now a new plan to which they need to make-up on the go as well as that.

It was then they quickly heard sirens, and teleported out of the area. The police finally made it to a confusing scene of a killed man with a ripped up cloak of sorts was in front of a candy building, with all of it being stolen without a breaking-in-entering. Yet a piece of paper with a grinning demon on it was plastered to one of the windows close to the man.

* * *

 ** _Society of Darkness's hidden base, Within the Throne Chambers; Present Time:_**

Malik now scowled in anger after finally knowing one of his pawns that were ancient from his family line, was now out of his reach, as he felt her kin-slave bound against her, now gone as well as the sigil to block her entire life as a sibling to the Thirteen Demons of Shadowed Order.

Malik then sent a weak, but powerful blast to a stray chair, incinerating it into quick ash as he then heard a tsking sound coming from his left side to see his one of two partners in all of this agreed with him as he too found the girl entertaining, yet helpful from all the tasks his kin as well as himself has done over a thousand or close to it, years from said demon.

They both knew she knew all of Malik's current plans as she was his former advisor and lieutenant, as well as nurse to his daughter to who Malik had no time for her entire life as he prepared during that time to open the door.

The door chamber then opened as a servant of his, a random cloaked maid of course escorted one of his best inside now, as the male had a bone-white mask in the animal shape of a serpent of sorts then kneeled down as he replied to him with his head bowed down in respect in a young, yet deeply rich voice, "What has thou want My Master. The task you gave me is fulfilled as Project Shadow Wing is underway."

Malik pondered over one of his top-best followers as well as generals as he then grinned and then ordered him gently, the mask showing to his king in pure focus of listening to him. "You are to take Dragon's place as to what she was tasked to do, fulfill it, and you will be replacing her as her previous titles, as she is no no-longer one of us, and considered a traitor as such... Snake."

Snake grinned under his mask and simply stated, now standing, and also bowing in respect to Malik, "It shall be done my liege." He then vanished into a dark-like mist teleporting out of the area, and Malik then began to state to his partner as he seemed amused by these change of events, "Knowing Snake, he will get the task done by any means." His partner agreed as they began to continue the plan as if it wasn't going to fail at all.

* * *

Well guys, here is chapter 7 (8 if you count prologue as such). Now to explain a few things: Yes eventually I will be making a sequel to this after I finish this story, as it will pertain to other future events later down that road. It will also be a crossover with Kingdom Hearts (Some based on the same worlds, and some not), and to also explain my reasoning to my co-author to this, I decided to add minor elements as such to this story for a specific purpose, like spells, and certain people as they will have no way of getting off of the world. It is for a good plot-ongoing twist I have slowly cooking inside my own mind.

Now I bet your wondering where Bellatrix is after all this time, well she is going to be coming or showing-up in the next chapter, injured and the same age she was, as I will give a spoil alert right now as to why: the spell that was casted on her has a side-effect as it was the only time it was used, and one that made become ageless, yet can be killed by being stabbed in the heart as she would gain two of them as a result to the spell as well. And she isn't a vampire or anything related to terms as such, but she will be able to be doing amazing things in some future events I plan to add to this story, as I find myself thinking if she was not part of the Lestrange family, she might end-up a nicer, Non-Death Eater version of her.

Now this current threat, the 13 Shadowed Demons, isn't really a threat as it is mostly a revenge based group of wrongly accused siblings of actual demons from the same father, but different mothers. The only two major ones are the Death Eaters, and the SoD (Society of Darkness) within this story.

Now here is some numbers:

One: They are Thunder and Dark based part of that family tree, and they tend to feed off specific life-forces, yet leave their victim alive so they can continue to do so. Mostly for the plasma as that is what they are mostly constructive off as it will tend to make their own invisible as to stalk or hunt their single prey for all time. It is rare if they quickly finish off their current target and go to the next they find interesting as such. They mostly resemble to that of smaller versions of a known Pokémon named Zorark, but instead of the usual coloring, they have thunder-based mane without the bangle in the hair, and violet eyes. In fact is it possible to have one as such as a familiar as the rest of their species as they are considered magical creatures when done so, and if that tends to happen, they fed normally instead of their usual methods; feeding with human food instead of plasma, or anything else that requires them to feed as such to their race.

Two: This law based act is for female and female relationships, as the heir is the only one to use the elixir that will modify said female for a short amount of time to create an heir as such, after she marries that is. This can be done repeatedly to as much time as it takes to produce a functioning either male or a girl with male parts heir to continue the lines.

Now this is all for now folks until the next chapter is revealed, peace guys!


	9. Drama Unfolding, Knowing the 1st Task

**Author's Announcemen** t:

Chapter Nine of the Pinkie Story guys, and I got to say it will be somewhat interesting as in the next chapter is indeed the first task. But I decided to make a cliffhanger (sorry spoil) for it. So in basic terms for my Own OC Aeroza, with permission of my Co-Author PSSD18 (Originally PSSD), to be able to use some content from my stories as well into this story. But I probably won't implement it till after the end of her fourth year. So expect some surprises along the way as he might finally establish what bonds Harley might have as when she does get from having eye-to-eye contact with the girls, he will run a quick yet efficient scan as he tells her who her true mates are, or a sibling bond by magic is. As well as a few other things as well, since he is like my other three stories. So don't be surprised by incoming students later on within this story. I am also including a meeting between Fox and Stag with a few others as they are now betraying the current world-based group of the tainted 13. Which in turn is actually lead by a Shadowlord, but to which number I think you will be surprised later down the road.

I would also like to mention I will be mentioning some more things about Aeroza within the chapter in the story unknowingly, as well as a future spoil planned later on in the Jade Story (if I get a chance to work on it with some ideas, as I plan on re-working on that with two chapters as well). So in turn, this story is ahead of the other three, well ahead of Jades timeline yet near both Lucy and Rosalina's. I will also be adding a minor character to Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days, but who is a mystery as you may also have to read the chapter, as this is also an alt universe as well for the person. Yet said a person would be surprised she doesn't exist at all in this worldly universe in real life that is, unlike said person did in the other known one the person is from, Jade Chan's that is.

Also for those as to wondering where is Petunia Dursley in all of this, you will find out either the next chapter, or chapter eleven as well.

Like I posted at the end of chapter ten of "Ranamon's Little Girl", any reviews or comments would be nice about my stories as well as OC suggestions. So expect the intro from this current story for future readers to change briefly. But it will be the same story still. I plan on making more time with Harley as her sister, Pinkie of course gets a note from Aeroza as well as her and those she considered her current mates right now, to come with him somewhere in a possible future chapter, maybe said world during the summer b4 5th year? So it would be in Normal POV at the beginning part of this chapter as it would feature Aeroza and then three certain others as they will be at another location by unlocking another of their brethren, as well as normal still in the Great Hall later on. Then it would be Rosalina's POV entirely, unless it is necessary to change her POV to normal or someone else when the time is right. OF course, I'm skipping the training as they only did so for at least 3 hours earlier than expected, so some explanations would be made within the beginning as to how good they did. So expect some flashbacks.

Bellatrix Black: So to let this female fans know, she is indeed better and not insane like she is in the franchise, yet also deals things her own way. She is a gray magic user and believer of course. Yet she will show up in chapter ten of course, as I have an idea as to pair her up with in future chapters as she is in secret, gay.

I would also like to state that from my permission to add other franchise into this fiction story, it will be mostly My Little Pony/Equestrian Girls X Harry Potter Crossover, but it will be mixed with minor elements from other franchise to which I would like to add, I do not own as well. So there will be no world traveling till later on in or near the ending. But I might add at least one world traveled during the summer, and it wouldn't be a surprise as to what world this would be as I used the same world in two of my stories. Also for a future spoiler, to which I don't tend to give out early on, there will be a reason that two specific girls in Harley's soul-bond mate category areas such as well as the other girls as being soul bounded doesn't exactly mean a true one, but might also be a sister or friend/guardian bond as well.

Also you may see hints of other series or franchises in minor content in most chapters till then, as you all know Aeroza is a person who is ten times the power of a god of any sort, so he can basically do anything he wants within reason.

I do not own anything I mention or people, places, or things from the franchises I tend to use in my stories, except my own OC's, submitting user submitted OC's, or plots within the story itself. If I did, then not only the cake wouldn't be a lie, but Vegeta wouldn't be a coward to summon back his home planet (Idea from a fanfiction story I read but forgot the name of the said story, only knows it involves the DB: GT Franchise).

 **Warnings** : Suggestive themes; yet no actual scenes, mentions of or brief/partial explanation of body, **POV** Switching (minor from Normal, Sunset, and Harley's), Two speeches with two different language, check the bottom with numbers to understand what they will tell. Also Anime/Game Creature as a familiar.

Now here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ , _Thinking, Documents or Letters_ / " **Telepathy** "

"Talking"

Powerful Voices " ** _Powerful Voices Chat_** "

" _Whispers_ " = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings in words

" **Demonic Speech** "

 _Pinkie_ and **_Pinkie_** = Inner talking to herself

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/31/2018)

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, Hogwarts School, Aeroza's Classroom early in the morning:_**

Aeroza sighed to himself as he just came from the school grounds; a smirk still on his face as he tricked the other girls into training, yet the man also woke them up earlier so they could get used to it; around three in the morning, as it is now six 'o'clock at the moment.

To his minor surprise, they did well partially for the first time yet he agreed as it was the first time doing so as such the way he worked them to the ground, so to speak, he went easy on them.

Of course, before he came back, he was asked to his minor surprise, Harley Lana-Luan Potter, as she wanted to know more about her bonds as well... or if he can scan her to make sure if they are true ones or not. The conversation Aeroza thought quickly to himself with a gentle smirk on his features, after now sitting in his changed chair he loves now within the classroom, recalled it very clearly. he also had to deal with one other student as well afterward.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins)**

* * *

Aeroza was about to head to his classroom to relax as later on he might have a small chat with the two females since the others decided to wash-up or clean-charmed themselves after the brutal or to his terms to their annoyance, easy training. Harley came up to him since her sister understood as well as giving Harley a curious look as to why, but went along with the others back to their dorms or chambers.

Harley for some strange reason, was healing rather fast then they were in terms; despite her body being very sore from the extreme workout he tricked them into doing. Yet this was making her ask him about it later within her mind as Harley has also been having these new yet uncertain thoughts she has been having off and on, for the past few days.

Aeroza saw Harley only head motioned now to him to a shaded tree nearby as for some reason, the sun was just starting to come out, and he just only nodded a single time with understanding in his orbs. The man was clearly sensing mostly doubt now in minor waves from the younger teen's own magic, as the two then headed over to said tree as they sat on the cool grass now. Before he could ask Harley as to why she wanted to speak to him, clearly he could see some exhaustion on her face and also body as clear as day, as Harley now spoke rather quickly then to him, "Canyouscanme?"

Aeroza looked at her carefully then as he then asked her firmly yet also in kindness as well, crossing his arms while doing so as he was also leaning onto the bark of the tree; an Elm or Birch if he had to guess, "Can you slowly repeat that, Miss Potter?" Harley looked at him with minor exasperation to this yet complied after also taking a single deep breath before doing so, making his eyes go wide at her sudden question since she as well, was now leaning against the same tree he was on lazily, "Can you please scan me?" Aeroza now furrowed his brows in minor thought as he also now looked into Harley's eyes, seeing doubt still in them yet also minor hope.

Aeroza then carefully asked Harley, as she was giving him full-on attention at the moment, "Two things I am about to ask you Harley. One: How did you find out I can easily scan others, and Two: Why do you want me to do so since I can clearly see, you are having doubts about something?"

Harley, he noticed to his minor amusement, was now sheepish yet he could still feel the doubt on her in minor waves still.

Harley then began to rub her head to his amusement like a certain granddaughter he knows, as she then replied in honesty, yet not looking at him at the same time in the eyes; with her head now lowered slightly to not see her face, "I just guessed since I heard from Professor Flitwick in Charms Class the other day, there was a spell to do so, and I… been feeling like I'm doubting myself over some things as I have been getting nightmares." He now raised a single eyebrow as he silently motioned for her to go on, as his eyes then looked to Harley then in both sympathy and understanding as she then also stated to him, looking right at the man carefully as well. "I don't want to tell you about my dreams, yet my doubts are my bonds with my mates… I felt like some of them may be true ones yet others only temporary for some strange reason."

Aeroza shook his head sagely to her in response at this point as he then also smiled softly at the teen girl, and he then spoke calmly yet gentle words in response, making Harley seemed surprised now as if he wouldn't really do it at all; with him also chuckling firstly before speaking of course. "Of course I can do this for you Miss Potter, Harley, as I believe it or not I can truly tell about the bonds of others then just mere paper." He looked to her in a firm yet serious mixed kind of look on his features as he now also asked her carefully, "Do you truly want me to truly scan you, Harley, even if you will feel somehow... strange afterward?"

Harley seemed to be thinking to herself in a minor debate within her mind as Aeroza could clearly tell before looking to have made a decision. She then slowly nodded a yes to him, making him close his eyes as well as then sigh briefly. He then motioned to her to stand up, to which she did with his help as he then gave Harley a firm yet understanding look with him as he now began stating carefully to her at the same time, "If this is what you truly want Miss Potter, then I will do so. But know this: the spell you may have read from isn't the one I will be using; As that one tends to only give minor information. My scan-based spell I will be using will be showing myself the results as I will then conjure the results then unto a blank parchment to show you." He only got a nod in response to his words as she to his inward pride, understood the consequences now yet also wanted to see it straight through or head on. Aeroza then changed a random twig into a wooden chair to her sudden confusion as he now motioned for her to sit on said seat, to which she did, and he then gently patted her on the back.

Aeroza then asked her one final time as if to see if Harley wanted to back out of it, looking at her carefully while doing so as he began to channel some of his magic into his other hand slowly. "Are you certain you want to know Harley?" She now looked to be hesitant yet a small fire burned within her orbs as she then firmly shook her head without words, a yes at him.

Aeroza only nodded back to Harley with a small gentle smile in return, as he then stated to the teen, moving to the front of her as well as backing up a few steps or so as he did, "Alright, then I shall begin. You may notice however, "he began to finally tell her as Harley grew somewhat nervous once again of his magic being channeled into that black glove of his since it was also a glowing pink color now, with it glowing brighter slowly from what her eyes were seeing, "That you will find out you can't move at all until my scan is done. It shouldn't take more than at least five or so minutes."

Harley then closed her eyes as she also then stated quickly, to which he was proud of her for as Harley was his student, as well as from what he saw briefly within his orbs, a future person of interest later on, "Do it." Aeroza only nodded with him stating the spell as he then blasted her with a chilling yet warm-like power from that energy build-up he was going to us on her form, what she now knew, "Mizenko-Bracckindo!"

To Harley, it felt only a couple of minutes as afterwards she did felt like she couldn't move at all, but now she can as Harley was now able to do so as he was done. To her quick surprise, his word was true as he now conjured a blank parchment and saw to her amazement the paper then glowed the very same color, as that same magic he used on her, and it flashed for a brief moment.

It then looked to be fully written down in golden ink. He seemed to be surprised yet also slightly relieved after he read it first. He then hesitated at seeing Harley with hope in her eyes now dim a little yet he briefly smiled at her. Aeroza then softly stated to the girl, handing her the parchment carefully as she then took it from his hands before reading the results to herself, "I believe you might be surprised yet also relieved as some of them are true yet some of them might surprise as to who they are true to as well." She only nodded as Harley then read it.

 ** _True Bond Spell Results/Other Bond Results:_**

 ** _Harley Lana-Luan Potter-Pie:_**

 ** _True Soulmates that are currently listed as such below_**

 _Sonata Dusk, Sunset Shimmer, Hermione "Mia" Granger, Selene Eclipse-Potter (Due to first time, bond activated), Susan Bones, Marigold "Mary" Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Katie Bell-Black. Others have not been found as such as of yet or currently not met as such._

 ** _Duo-Soul Bound Mates;_** _ **Meaning those as still True Soul-Bonds yet have also a single mate or another Soul-Bond person as well for themselves, Harley Lana-Luan Potter being the Main Mate/Soulmate**_

 _Misty the Thestral, Destiny Maxwell Ravenhold, Mikala: The Zuthulu half-breed race and royal princess to the humanized demon or angel, Lucifer. Others may be linked with true bonds have yet been either found or confirmed._

 ** _Sibling Bond Determined by Person's own Magic_**

 _Miley Connors-Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Resita Marigold._

 _Others undetermined or have not been found as of yet._

 ** _Sibling by Blood or Blood Adoption Bond:_**

 _Pinkie Maria Evans-Pie, Miley Connors-Potter._

 _Others undetermined or have not been found as of yet._

 ** _Bond by Non-Breakable Marriage Contract:_**

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 ** _Godparent Bond:_**

 _Sirius Orion Black (Deceased yet determined), Fluttershy Dash, Rainbow Dash, Applejack Apple, Twilight Sparkle (All four from Equestria)._ _Alice Longbottom (Comatose yet curable by combining Esuna with Curaga spells at the same time), Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, Bellatrix Black-? (True kin name yet determined, Alive. Location: Currently Unknown)_

 ** _Parental Bond:_**

 _Liliana "Lily" Maria Evans-Potter, James Charles Potter (Deceased, Not determined as of yet for a new chance)_

Harley looked at Aeroza with hope relit once again in her eyes yet... also a mixture of both sadness as well as minor acceptance, with a hint of some inner questions from what he had to guess, from the godparents one for her.

Harley then shakily handed him the paperback, with Aeroza also giving her a grim yet also accepting smile. Knowing she may have to sleep on this as it took at least twenty or so minutes away from her schedule. The immortal then escorted Harley to his wing he made a long time ago for the castle, and Harley now softly thanked him as he then responded without words a welcoming nod to her.

Aeroza then headed back to the classroom as to where his door is located within. Before he left she sent him a thought with him nodding to himself as a result before leaving, giving her permission to share it with her mates or kin. Yet she passed out before doing so once she lay on her bed.

As he entered the room now, he was somewhat surprised to see Lavender Brown in his new favorite chair, as she seemed to be passed out as if she came within the night in secret. He sighed as he knew it was one of those days as he quietly went up to the sleeping teenager, and gently shook her to wake up, to which the teen did as she was briefly scared at first until Lavender then sighed as she saw him.

Aeroza now kindly asked the teen girl in question; with a raised eyebrow as she now seemed to be sheepish, knowing as she still sat in his chair still. "Do you have a reason as to why you are in my personal seat, Miss Brown. I could clearly tell you have been waiting for me for some time?" Lavender now sighed to herself as she then looked hesitantly at him, seeing he was merely joking to make her slightly relaxed, yet Lavender now without words, took out the letters from both the bank as well as her mother, making him seemed surprised as he then read them both then; sitting next to her now as he knew from what he felt she was still nervous still in his presence.

After he was done, he then looked to Lavender as he now asked curiously, motioning to the letters still in his hand, "As to why you decided to show me these Miss Brown?" Lavender sighed once again as she then brushed her hair back slightly away from her eyes also, as he knew Lavender was afraid to do this yet knew somehow from her feelings the girl wanted to tell someone, and he was right as the teen girl told him her confusions as well as worries, even her sadness about her first set of parents.

After he was done, he paused as he then had an idea that might help her, as in secret he truly knew of the girl's secondary parents... as well as otherworldly ones, yet decided to keep it a secret for now from her.

Aeroza then without words, making Lavender confused as to why he hasn't said anything yet, got up and then went to the trunk that was always locked as well as keyed to him only nearby them, against the bookshelves. He seemed from her point of view, looking for something within said trunk. He seemed to say a quiet ah-ha to himself; she heard, and he turned around showing a strange book that seemed to be new yet isn't.

The book was like an old-style book but made of soft metal of sorts mixed with leather somehow, and all around the book was no titles or anything as such, but on the front cover though was a strange symbol of sorts. The symbol itself seemed to be ancient looking yet somehow familiar to the girl. The symbol showed a crescent pearl-like moon mixed with a black-pearl to make it seem so like an actual moon. Also, it was surrounded with three, curved-like golden engraved daggers of sorts with etched runes on them, and on top in the middle was an engraved image of a helmet of sorts that was in bronze (1).

Aeroza then came to the teen girl as he gently also placed the book into her hands, as Lavender was surprised as it would seem heavy at first glance at all the metal being involved, yet it was light as a feather. Though she noticed now there was also another book under it, to which she had wide eyes for as Lavender recognized it is the book about the theory of other worlds as well as the names of said worlds, making the girl quickly look to him now.

Aeroza merely chuckled softly to her now and also rubbed her hair, to which she now frowned to him in which made him laugh slightly before answering Lavender, as she was then escorted out of his classroom while doing so by the man himself. "I decided to give you the book I have yet to assign to the class as I knew they weren't yet ready, yet I sense also that you might be able to easily learn since I cannot tell you as to who your other parents are my dear, but I decided to simply... guide you better as such to the path you need to go on. Of course, you will change in many ways due to you parental heritage as well as Mr. Brown's side as well fusing into yours. So on your spare time as your now moved into my Clan's house chambers, Miss Brown, read as much as you can. You may also tell your dorm mates as I trust them as well as a few other house students as such to know as well. So I will see you soon at next class session, which will occur after the first task, maybe two days after. Till then good day."

He now chuckled as he gently slammed the door to the bewildered teen girl; as she was escorted while he talked to Lavender, like he tends to do on others at times.

Now he headed to his chair to sit and think. Though Lavender decided to read the worldly book by herself, alone for once, at the grounds as it would appear to be nice today.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Aeroza knew from the other day as he took it off; with him being assaulted with visions briefly every hour for at least ten minutes to his ire, forced good visions as well as bad ones about Harley... as well as a few others. He thought then still as he now conjured a Frozen Vanilla Coke product into his hand with also taking a couple of sips; since the immortal became addicted to certain frozen drink products a few years back from a dare by his one of the two elder daughters he has, and to their ire he became addicted to it instantly. _If I tend to stay here as I saw within my own future sight, then it might be a good time for me as well as from what I saw... Might be interesting, to say the least._

Aeroza now frowned then to himself, now also thinking as he took the paper he showed Harley earlier from his True-Bond Spell since he had to without any pain for those not experienced with it, take it out of his memories, and then place it on the paper. _It is a minor dilemma of course. But I did get approval by Harley herself to do so. But I would still need to talk to not only her, but her elder sibling about my proposition as I decided earlier is better than later on in her late fifth or early sixth year._ Aeroza thought once again with a few sips of the drink, and when he placed his drink down on the table he then felt that his Communication Orb (2) began to pulse briefly with magic.

He then took the clear sphere out of his pocket, and simply taped it with some minor magic as it then showed a picture of a person within the orb then. He winced from her stern look though, as if he forgot something.

She looked to be at least fifteen years old, yet in reality, she was at least fifteen thousand years old, from one of his true-souls reincarnations in the past and was considered one of his three elder children. Despite her permanent age, she looks older because her figure was to make every female envious as she also seemed to not only be flawless, figure wise that is, but she had no fat but mostly sleek yet hidden muscles as she despite her natural beauty, was very deadly when it comes to fighting. She also has short-cut hair which was pure-silver with golden highlights at the ends. She even looks mostly human, but she also has small-pointed ears like an elf with a few silver studs on her earlobes, and iron studs on the sides of both ears, as well as a burgundy tattoo-like mark on her face that represents to what world she came from to do her own personal rights as such, a serpent mixed with shadow (3); The Serpent Mark on her left side of her face, and the shadow mark on her right. She also has a decent face that was a mixture of being both delicate and yet slightly than to give her a natural look, and her skin tone was a light olive color. Her eyes were slits like a common housecat, as the main color was a mixture of his eye color with cyan, and she also had a small defined nose that was indeed small yet noticeable as well as a few freckles on top of it. She wore to his dismay of course her usual outfits she loves to annoy him by wearing: It was dark-grey latex outfit that somewhat resembles a certain "Widow" from that universe he has yet to visit once again to which she secretly admires as one of her famed female heroes, yet she also wore a black vest of sorts that was open as her suite showed her curves every which way to prove a point of sorts to what she says, and flexible combat boots for fast running as well as maneuvering. She was his third eldest child, Zeras Madeline or to what she wants to be known as Zeras Latria Vontrillizo.

In reality he has plenty of descendants yet has a total of twenty-four or close to it, kids. Most of them were adopted of course, while others, were natural borne.

Aeroza now gave Zeras a brief confused look as he then stated to her confusedly as well, making Zeras face palm to herself from what the man saw within her image in the orb itself, "What?" She then gave him a look as if she couldn't believe him.

Zeras then stated calmly, yet firmly as the teen was also now pinching the bridge of her nose in a light yet gentle tone, like she was born from England to him, "Do you truly forgotten your task you assigned me and Sakura to earlier, dad?" Aeroza paused at this for a few brief moments, then an ah-ha look came to him as he then gave Zeras a look back, making her sigh with him now responding sheepishly, rubbing his head as a result to one of his eldest three daughters, "I might have Zeras dear, but I was busy thinking to myself at the moment as one of your two closely-related cousins, wanted me to scan her for true bonds earlier."

This changed Zerah's mood quickly as she seemed to be curious now as well as showing minor concern to her father at the same time, with Zeras now asking him as such as she then also crossed her arms now under her ample chest then, "Which one of them was it, Dad?" "Harley," he began as he looked at Zeras carefully as she now noticed that kind of paper in his hands, the parchment he makes himself that automatically updates no matter what as well as not being able to be destroyed by any means except by his own magic, "She was having doubts on her current bonds as she; To which myself as well as your other cousin Pinkie, would be asking her about. I plan to later on today to talk to them both as well as finally explain some things. She also told me. Trustfully I might add, having new kinds of nightmares."

Zeras looked to be thinking within the orb for a brief moment, and then stated to him with a minor look of hope as well as looking less stern on her face, "Well, if you are going to speak to them both, I might as well come over as well as the others… well those that are currently free at the moment dad. I think it's high time we meet them."

Aeroza seemed to be looking far-off, yet in reality he was thinking to his weapon, Ragnarok, of course. _Do you agree with her old friend?_ He felt a shrug within his mind as well as heart since he only he got a deep-voiced reply; a males voice as well as agreement murmurs with the others as well. " _Why not. Family is considered sacred to you as well as your race. They eventually have to meet each other anyways, correct?_ " Aeroza nodded to himself as well as a small smile on his face to his daughter, seeing her eyes brightened as he then answered Zeras carefully, knowing what he might get in response, "I might regret it, but yes," He quickly winced at her sudden scream of excitement yet inwardly chuckled as he knew she was like her mother in that past life, a perfect mixture of being calm and collected at most times yet being herself as well. He then stated after Zeras was done jumping briefly with her freezing in place then as he only gained a mirth-like look in his eyes, "Of course you and three others: Arukas (Same as in Rosalina Story in looks), Masune, and Corina of course. Also," he gave her a mirth-like gleam in his eyes yet also an evil look, to which Zeras got interested in right away, "Bring Xion, as I think I found her new mate to be Harley, as her fate-string matches Harley's… If you get my meaning, Zeras."

In return to his words now, his daughter gave him a wide-eyed yet hopeful look on that as Zeras then looked somber, making him give Zeras now a look of concern as well as understanding; her head looking down briefly before looking back into the orb on her end he had to guess as she then responded softly to that in agreement, "Yes. Xion's I can understand as her link with Jade was destroyed by that ppermanent ritual, crushing those twos love as a result to each other, but are you sure your right dad? I can't give Xion newfound hope once again as she now has a sister-bond with Jade, but still…" He only nodded back firmly to her as he then responded back once again, but softer as well as being more gentle yet still sure of himself, "Yes Zeras, I am truly positive as such. Of course, she will have to be slow as a result of her having more to start out with, but it is indeed a true bond like Jade's was."

Aeroza then decided to tell Zeras what has been happening at his end, with him not knowing he was secretly being listened to by all of his kids.

Earlier, Zeras being sneaky for once, told them to remain out of sight as she contacted their dad, since at the moment also, Jade was also off today like all of his kids: both adopted and related by blood or true borne. So it wouldn't be a surprise if they had some reactions to what went on, as well as Xion's.

Since it was at least two hours later, he decided to call it as he said a goodbye to his daughter as well as Zeras, the orb going back to a clear orb after the image faded into a mist. But the new question remains as he now refilled his frozen drink once more, sipping it as he can't have any to what mortals called "Brain-Freezes" at all. _How do I intend to get them to come to my classroom to explain things as well as meet new kin_?

* * *

 ** _Three hours earlier; New York City, Museum of Natural History:_**

It was late at night at the museum, as only one male night guard was also training a rookie female; who had no choice but to get this type of job to pay her freshman college bills.

The male was at least in his late thirties with a balding head, somewhat muscled besides the small beer-gut he has as he easily outstood the girl in height by being at least 6'4. He wore like the girl, a dark-blue security outfit that consisted of a button shirt and pants with a silver-like zipper, and black worker shoes. On his belt was the keys to the museum as well as some guard related items like the girl, except the keys. He was an African-American male with defined features.

The girl, however, was at least six feet evenly, thus making her tall for her age yet she had no ounce of fat on her while she had a more than average chest, yet also had a pair of glasses on her face with a strap to them, since they tend to fall out randomly at times. In fact, despite her wearing the same uniform the male was wearing, she had a great figure for her being at least eighteen years of age. She also has tan-like skin to make her look she was from Egypt, yet she wasn't as her mother was from said place, but her father was born and raised here in New York, all his life. Of course, she has light-green eyes that remind others of a certain Girl-Who-Lived, yet when the light hits her glasses; they tend to glow as such in which she mostly wears contacts yet she wasn't allowed to on this new job of hers. She also had a delicate looking face as well as small hands, with grey fingerless biker gloves as that was the only thing she could also get out of the deal on working at this place since her auburn hair; which looked both slick and shiny without grease in it at all, was in a ponytail as a night guard cap was on her head. Of course, she has been unknowingly scratching at her strange mark on her left-arm she was born with all her life, as no one was able to understand as to why she was born with such a mark or rune she was told before leaving high school with all honors. She also had a small button-like nose that was a small amount of being defined, and an iron clasp on her right ear. She also has from her family or only family heirloom that is from her mother, as she died a while back when she was sixteen that is, a small necklace of sorts with a strange pendent-like gem in the shape of a complete sphere that also had an indent of a cross on it. It was the size of a quarter, yet she wore it every day for some reason, as well as tonight which was unusual for her.

The two were now passing by some jewels as well as nearing the Dinosaur Exhibit, as currently, they were in the Egyptian Exhibit with the male was now telling her as well as showing her what to do. The man was retiring and she was over his place for this job until she graduates from college.

The male then shined the light on a large sphere like gem that was recently added to this exhibit as she was in awe about it, making him grin at her. She then heard him speak in a Brooklyn accent than to her, shrugging as he told her about the gem. "Now this recently awe-inspiring gem," she giggled at his dramatic words from his gesture to said item, "Was recently displayed at least a few days ago. It was discovered in the rumored cursed tomb that one scientist was said to be cursed from, yet this gem casually rolled out of the tomb as one of the guards came by as they heard something strange."

The girl paused her thinking of the gem and what its true worth to this place was, as she now glanced curiously at the man. She then asked him, the man also noticing her curious gaze to his form right now, "What's so special to let it be here then, if it is a random gem to come out of Ramses tomb?" He shrugged once more as he then creeped her out as he began to play-scare her by putting his flashlight to his face, as it was now illuminated. The lights were currently out as a power outage happened earlier. "No one knows Betty, but it was rumored the guard was crying as he saw something unexplainable once he touched a rune this sphere-like gem has, and a week after, he died of an accident he foresaw from what he told the doctors afterward."

Betty or Bethany Xenia Flasterm, gulped at this slightly as she quickly took a few nervous steps away from the gem, and the man now laughed to himself.

He then went to the female with him gently but firmly, patting her back hard three times. She then gave him a look of annoyance now as Betty's own heart was beating a mile a minute with him now also pointing the light to her own face, making her briefly wince as it shined in her eyes a few seconds. He now assured her, as they also began walking to the Dinosaur Exhibit while doing so. "Of course it might be a rumor newbie, but it would be just an ordinary gem so fa-" they both then heard a sudden crash coming from the exhibit ceiling windows they were coming to next. This made the male pause in his steps, as well as the girls. Betty was looking briefly scared now as he held a hand up, and only motioned to the side of the wall that leads to the entrance to the dinosaur exhibit.

Betty was next to the senior night guard as he briefly looked, and when he did a silent gasp.

Betty then saw him getting his gun out quietly, making her more scared, but not showed it briefly on her face to which he noticed. He then told her quietly, looking back at the exhibit as she heard two female voices, a males and a child for some reason, yet couldn't quite hear them as they were talking quietly as well. "I want you to, quietly as you can, go to the office and get on the phone. I see the lights are now back on as well as some parts of the exhibits, yet they haven't worked on the museums street lights yet."

Betty knew what he was talking about as the street lights were separate then the power to the museum, for originality purposes she had to imagine. But she was still frightened to what he was asking her to do still. He briefly looked to her sternly, to which Betty gulped yet nodded quickly as she began to back up quickly yet quietly as he mouthed get going to her, to which she did as carefully as he said her to be.

The male guard then took a breath as he then dramatically entered the room quickly, and pointed the gun at where the group was supposed to be. But froze now as he saw they weren't there at all anymore making him confused.

"Looking for me?" A deep-male voice asked curiously behind the male, making him to look quickly behind him and the last thing the male saw before he was killed was both the stranger male's wings as well as the strange male gleaming at him from those eyes, as he was killed instantly with his heart being ripped out of his chest. "Brother, did you really have to kill that human as the way you did?" A silky yet young female voice stated or chastised him. Blood was slowly pooling from the man's corpse now on the ground.

The lights then finally came all the way on, showing it was three human-like individuals and a child: Hinaka who was covering the little girls, Brooke's eyes with her hands as she only glared at her older sibling, Memphis, who casually shrugged as he flung the heart a few feet behind him casually as if it wasn't a big deal as the other, Zarandra, scowled at him as she then stated to him with him only now showing a small grin on his face of being somewhat amused to her, "What was that really called for? We were supposed to get out, grab the gem, and release our other sibling. Simple as that, brother."

Memphis now shrugged as he then licked the blood off his hands with a long tongue making his younger sibling, Hinaka Evermoon, shudder as she hates blood. Despite her being what she is, she is also a vegetarian, who shrugged casually back. He then answered for her future question to him easily, and a smirk now on his features. "Of course, you think he would have wanted to let us do what we came here for anyways sister, to free our brother? I think not." Zarandra huffed and despite the situation, the child, as well as Hinaka, laughed with their hands to their mouths at her, and she then glared quickly to them which made them instantly go quiet, both of them looking downwards afterward.

Memphis suddenly sniffed the air as well as her, and Hinaka looked confused as she asked them hesitantly, "What is it?" Memphis then deeply smelled the air as he caught the brief smell of a lavender scented perfume not too far from here, and then stated to the group casually, yet a wicked grin on his features as he then casually stated to Zarandra, "Who is up for a new hunt at this moment?"

Meanwhile, Betty, not knowing the dire fate of the elder night guard, was trying to get into the office as it was currently locked, with her frantically as well as forcibly pushing the door to get it open by brute force; not caring if she was making a lot of noise at the moment.

Betty then stated quietly to herself, despite her being afraid still. "Ok Betty… You need to get something to break the door window so you can get inside of the place and use the phone to call the cops. Sounds easy right?" She nodded to herself as she was about to get the fire extinguisher Betty saw earlier nearby until she was suddenly grabbed without looking behind her.

A female voice then chuckled into her ear, Betty's eyes now wide and her shivering somewhat now from to what she heard the strange female state to her then. "Now, now. I wouldn't go and do a thing such as that, human. In fact I was surprised what my brother challenged for me to do was too easy, as you smell lovely despite being what race you are, girl." She then with without words, dragged her; despite Betty's futile tugging and the annoyance-like huff from the female as she didn't look at Zarandra as of yet.

After ten minutes of futile attempts, the girl gave up and was now quietly whimpering to herself. Betty earlier saw a glare at her from the would-be thief she had to assume, as well as a lot of ideas as to what might happen now to her. She also saw a strange male as well as another female gently holding a female child; who was now sleeping in her arms. Betty was also tied-up later on as they were now speaking in another language the entire time, a language she thought was something old yet strangely familiar to the young female, who simply gave up at this point.

Though, Betty had wide eyes as they were able to get the new gem from the Egyptian room easily without setting alarms, making her gulp as the gem briefly glowed yet stalled as if from what the two thieves were now sighing at once to themselves. The female who took her easily, then spoke in that language to the male again, who glanced briefly at her yet also smelled the air, strange as it sounds.

Memphis then went-up to Betty within moments shocking her briefly, who went back with failed attempts to get away from him, carefully lifted the girl up by her one arm where the mark was, and he unknowingly held in a breath as he saw the mark on her arm; after unknowingly lifting Betty's sleeve upwards when she was forced to get up by him.

Betty jumped from his voice now as he suddenly asked her after carefully gazing at the mark on her arm for a few brief moments, looking right into her eyes as he also noticed the necklace as well before doing so, "Who are you, Girl?" Memphis noticed Betty was frozen in fear as he then growled in annoyance, and griped the girl's arm slightly hard to snap her out of her feared state. She then looked at him hesitantly now as he asked her once again, to which she gulped softly as well as spoken to him, looking away from his gaze afterward, "Be-Bethany Flasterm."

Memphis scoffed softly and looked to Hinaka as he head-motioned to her, to which his sister pointed at herself as he was then annoyed from what Betty clearly could tell, and he then stated to the girl herself, "Hinaka, get over here. Now." She gave the child to Zarandra first before coming over to both Betty and her brother, and he simply showed the human female's mark to her.

Hinaka after looking at it, now had wide eyes at it as she then unknowingly touched her mark on her own arm; which was the very same mark as well as Betty's, making Memphis giving her a knowing look to which she huffed, and tossed the girl, Betty, with a surprised yelp from her lips to Hinaka who also at the same time, caught the young adult; but almost toppled over how forceful he was, and stated casually yet firmly to her, "She is your responsibility now sister. As you're her Mate, it is such so… disappointing we can't kill her off like the human male."

Betty now had wide eyes at not only astonishment as well as fear, but disbelieve as she not only thought but stated loudly at him, making Hinaka give her a small sympathetic look as she noticed the human girl as far as she can tell didn't understand at all, yet blushed at seeing how beautiful her eyes were. Hinaka yet though, heard what Betty began to state in fear from the human girl's thoughts, to Memphis, "What! What do mean Mate? What's going on here? And what you plan to do to me?"

The demon male now sighed as he gave the human girl a look, to which she quickly shut up about as he then stated firmly to Betty, seeing a minor glare from his younger sibling at the same time, "Look... I would talk about what is going to happen as of now, but most likely you will be joining us for the foreseeable future human. But for now," he smirked at his other sibling, who only sighed as he nodded, pointing to the gem on the floor near the corpse as Betty gasped in horror, and she then blushed to herself for unknown reasons as she also thought as to why; by Hinaka, seemed to be shielding her from the sight. as well as giving her a comfort-like hug of calming her.

In secret despite Bethany's father's own intentions of her as she was from the upper-class; as she also wanted to live on her own, Betty was a girl who was attracted to the same sex as well as those… other types of girls. As she is one herself, despite Betty hiding her true gender all these years since her mother and father were the only ones to know it. In fact it was removed surgically with casual silence when she was little, yet somehow, it grew back strangely when she turned fifteen years old, but also with something extra as well as overnight she also changed figure-wise. Betty to her embarrassment has some secret things afterward that tends to happen from her body every morning though, after she wakes.

Memphis now casually walked to the gym then, and with the blood of the male; ignoring the whispers of his younger demon sibling who was now soothing the human girl in her arms like a lover would, he covered the gem in the man's blood and then wickedly grinned as it began to glow as it should be. He then began to chant unknown words as each rune began to glow a somewhat dark-hued purple.

The gem then slowly rose into the air now, and then began to glow a blood red, as well as the dark hue of the gem's runes as a very bright flash, then showed as well as a cracking-based sound from the gem itself. Then a mist was coming out of the half-split gem; as it was the same color as the runes, and then it began to slowly to take shape into an animal of sorts, a large wolf, before another flash then shown as with a soft thud-like sound, they all saw a teenager now standing in front of the gem.

He stood at 5'7 since he appeared to be at least sixteen at best. He looked mostly human if it wasn't the wolf-like ears as well as tail he had, as well as canines showing from both his upper and lower lips. He wore mostly Egyptian royalty garbs, detailing him being a ruler of sorts or someone of importance, as he had dark-colored skin yet matched perfectly to looking Egyptian, yet he had red markings on the side of his face in a Celtic symbol of sorts, as well as purple tiger-like markings on his arms and legs. His fur and hair color though was midnight-black, and when he now opened his eyes as they were dazed briefly before he blinked them a couple of times as well as stretching, they were a dark-amber colored with silver specks in the iris, yet a blood-red pupil in the center. He also wore golden etched bangles on his ankles as well as his wrists that glowed green briefly before fading as well. He also had a sleek-athletic frame, detailing he was built for frontal-assaulting his enemies as well as being very quick on his feet.

The teen boy yawned once more before having clear eyes now, and saw his three siblings. He then looked surprised yet seemed to have expected as such. He then looked everywhere before looking at Memphis, stating in a minor growl in his voice as well as a hint of a rasp, to tell it was a young male's voice as well, "Brother... I take it I got jumped along with being sealed away?"

Memphis only nodded in answer as the teen then sniffed the air and looked at the human girl, Betty, as she looked at him curiously. He then to her quick surprised gasp, as well as the silent sigh with Hinaka, was instantly in front of her face. Both of them making eye to eye contact as he then glanced with him turning his head now to Zarandra curiously as he also saw a human girl with a magical core, yet sense something strange about the nearly full-grown one in front of him as well, stated with a wide friendly grin, "Hey Sis. I see I was right for once as I foreseen you having a kid of your own later on, by magic."

Brooke looked at Zarandra curiously with the little girl holding her hand as Brooke woke up during the event from the gem, in the female demon's grip, which in turn she also sweatdropped at the teen boy, with him then chuckling at her. Zarandra then stated back to the teen, saying his name briefly along with her own words, lifting the little girl to the left side of her hip at the same time as she then walked to the teen, with a look on her face. "Malkis, sometimes I wonder why you were given that gift as last time, you told me jokingly instead of stating that fact, Little Wolf." She smirked as he growled at her irritably, as he then stated in annoyance as well as a minor whine, "Sis! I told you to not call me that anymore!"

The child only looked confused as she gently tugged Zarandra's shirt in which she looked at the child on her hip with Brooke now asking innocently, pointing to him as he fell on his back in surprise at the little girls question about him. "Momma, is Uncle Puppy really my Uncle?" Zarandra seemed to be in minor shock for a few seconds before giving the child a small smile as she clearly stated to the little girl, making her giggle briefly as she adjusted her on her hip while making her siblings be surprised at how loving she looked to the girl; despite the way Zarandra is, "Yes he is… Despite his annoying habits of wetting the bed after a late night out."

Zarandra now smirked as her younger brother whined once more with a red blush on his face, and Betty now seemed to be no longer afraid as she also saw them acting like everyday people, but Betty still saw his corpse to which she gulped and then thought to herself, unknowingly placing her head back on Hinaka's shirt to make the girl inwardly squeal in her mind. _Remind me to not make them angry at all._

As amusing as it is, Memphis coughed to get everyone's attention, to which he did as well as the confused glance at the human girl, and then he spoke firmly to them all as he saw blue and red lights from his sight in the distance from the windows outside, "We must take off quickly. I do not want to have to be forced to kill once more as it isn't as thrilling as a true hunt." The others nodded beside Hinaka, as to a surprised yelp by Betty, Hinaka easily carried the human girl, bridal style, as they both blushed as one by one, with Zarandra now holding Brooke in a careful yet both firm and gentle hold, jumped out of the window they came into; leaving the place as well as they began to leap over smaller buildings as the police came to the museum then and through the entrance.

* * *

 ** _Secret Meeting Grounds; Galloway Forest Park, Scotland:_**

The forest, Galloway Forest Park that is, is one of the largest there is in Scotland, yet also a perfect place for secret meetings for those with the use of magic. Two loud bangs appeared as two individuals that wore bone-white animalistic detailed masks, a fox and a stag, showed in a clearing within the deeper parts of the forest itself now.

The one in the fox mask then stated in a female tone, briefly lifting her left-part of her cloak to show a digital yet enchanted watch from Japan, with her also now stating in annoyance while looking at her companion briefly, "They're late." Stag only nodded in compliance as the two conjured four seats as two others from Aeroza's family or group was coming to meet them in secret.

Also secretly for at least a few weeks now, they have been betraying the current group after finding out Malik as well as two other shady others who was the real brains of the current group, and decided to keep out of their reach for the time being as well as steal any plans they currently have as well. Which Stag has said enchanted folder to store everything in his right sleeve.

After to what seemed like ten or so minutes, two softer yet clearly-could-tell bangs were a few feet away from their position, making them look to each other as now from running briefly, two cloaked females as they could tell now lowered their hoods. The first was indeed Zeras herself, but the other surprised the two as they could clearly recognize her right away as a videogame character. Thinking as to how was it possible she is real and not fake within their own minds.

The girl looked to be the same age as Harley, yet she stood at least 5'3 in height. She also seemed to be at least an average C-Cup as well as slow developing curves, meaning she was still growing since they both clearly saw that once she removed her cloak, to the annoyance of Zeras that is. Her outfit clung to her nicely, yet made her look to be like an average teen girl, yet they also could tell she wasn't at all. She also wore a small black choker collar around her neck as well as a silver crown necklace, a dark-grey halter top that showed her chest slightly as the teen girl also wore a lighter colored grey-mesh shirt under that shirt as well to not show her cleavage, yet making them more pronounced to tell them she doesn't wear a bra at all. She also had a leather belt around her knee-length dark-grey shorts with purple flame-like designs on them, and a silver zipper stitched on the pockets. The teen also wore a black vest with a white feathered color of sorts, with a golden colored zipper that has a golden heart as the zipper itself. The teen girl also wore short light-grey socks as well as black sneakers that appear to be strap-on's of sorts. She also from her facial looks to be Asian yet mixed with being American as well, making her have a cute looking nose as well as having cyan colored eyes mixed with hazel that also showed mischief. She also had short, ebony-black colored hair as well with a few metallic-lavender dyed-in lines on the right side of her hair. The teen girl then gazed at the two masked covered strangers.

The girl formally bowed yet when she rose while Zeras was now looking to a device on her wrist that was showing strange texts within the screen, she stuck her tongue out at Zeras as said girl stated quite clearly, texting back to whoever was sending her a message of sorts, making her freeze on the spot and quickly putting her tongue back into her mouth. "I think it would be best you put your tongue back now, or I would carry my earlier threat Xion."

Xion, apparently the now named teen girl, then huffed playfully with Xion also now turning her back on the other teen girl with making both Fox and Stag chuckle quietly to them both, and Zeras noticed. She was then done doing whatever she needed to do and then coughed into her hand, making them now look to her as she hesitantly smiled, then bowed as well, introducing herself.

"My name is Zeras Latria Vontrillizo: Third Elder Sibling out of many to my Dad: Aeroza. This girl here," she grabbed Xion's shirt while making said girl look to her as in a really look as she introduced her as well, firmly keeping Xion near her as well as making her huff once again. "This is Xion, and I was tasked by my father to bring her to the school soon; probably during the first task as I haven't got a clue as to what dragon Harley might be facing as of yet."

The two masked adults nodded with also knowing who Zeras was speaking about, as Xion then grabbed Zeras's arm. She freed herself easily then, making Zeras now give her a look as Xion then held her hand out to a surprised Fox, speaking with a true smile on her face now in a voice she recognized as well as suspiciously as well, Kairi's. Fox also met her before a few times during some of her missions, and befriended the Princess of the Heart, Kairi, very easily. In fact this girl somewhat resembles her somewhat as well despite what racial heritage she looks, as well as that knuckle headed boy, Sora. "The name is Xion, nice to meet ya… Fox right?"

Fox nodded as to Stag's surprise, she removed her mask, showing her real self as Xion then blushed at how beautiful she truly was as well as Zeras, who looked away awkwardly then. Fox then truly introduced herself then as she shook her hand in Xion's gentle yet firm grip, detailing she has combat knowledge in her handshake. "My name child, is Elena Xavi Dragoni: unblocked mate, as well as yourself to Harley, correct?"

Zeras now seemed surprised by this information slip-up from Elena, yet Xion only smirked in response at her as she then stated to Elena then, cheekily she might add, with Xion also rubbing her small nose as well from a playful glare by Elena herself, "Yes I think so Foxtrot." Elena groaned as Stag looked to be shaking as he also tried to control his laughter, yet his body showed he was struggling to hold it in, as that was a new nickname that was bestowed on his partner/friend since over the years Elena earned as well as gotten nicknames as such, himself included; but this took the cake.

"Did you really have to give me a new nickname, Xion; I have plenty to go around as it is." Stated Elena with a pointed look to the younger teen, who only shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, yet seemed to be now curious as she was about to ask from her now while sitting on the conjured seat near her, which Zeras was also now sitting as well on her own next to Xion, but Elena held up her gloved right-hand and then plainly stated to the girl, "I suggest you don't ask Xion, otherwise you may wake-up pranked badly by yours truly." Elena had a mirth-like gleam in her eyes then after she said that as Elena then saw Zeras groan now and then muttered to herself, there are two of them now.

Elena then coughed as she then stated firmly than to Zeras, who looked at her in agreement then; Xion now paying attention yet still looked at Elena now in small curiosity in her eyes as she now also crossed her arms, "Now we know each other, might as well get to business as to why we're here at the moment?" Stag handed Elena/Fox the enchanted folder, and she in turn handed the folder to Zeras. Said girl eyed it in a mixture of being business like for her age, yet also curious as she then opened it.

During Zeras's time, reading said contents the folder contains, Xion who was bored, decided to play the "Hand and Foot Card Game" with the other two. It was round three when Zeras looked at them sharply as she then stated/asked them firmly yet also loudly to them, red in her eyes as well to the two who looked briefly worried as well as Xion, knowing her temper as a past result, "Is this true? All of this information, is it?"

Elena knowing the outcome only nodded as she now felt a mixture of both minor fear, but mostly sadness as Elena now stated, not looking at her as both Xion and Stag seemed to understand the situation yet Xion froze somewhat stiff with a good card set in her hands to win the game... again, "Yes. I don't know how they are going to accomplish this goal against Harley, but I fear they might also have a minor spy in that Dark Lord's supposed army as well if they found this out very easily. Like I said, until Harley looks as well as gazes at us both... I can't do anything to truly protect her, besides minor things."

Xion looked to Zeras as she simply gave the teen the folder, and needless to say after she read the contents since most of them were copies of Dumbledore's plans as well those if he was dead, as well as the Societies plans within the folder, the three had to jump back as well as Zeras quickly taking the folder away from a now very angry and upset Xion, whose magic was now showing wildly. She now had red eyes as she then growled in response, making both Elena as well as Stag shiver from her tone of voice, "If they so do this to her from what I read…. **They're so dead by my hands!"**

Of course Zeras was the one to simply touch Xion's shoulder, making her look sharply at her as Zeras only gave Xion an understanding smile, to which Xion, in turn, took a deep calming breath as her eyes went back to normal, as well as the teen's magic going back into her. Xion saw then to her now sheepish look, the stunned forms of both Elena and Stag as she then now rubbed the back of her head while also sheepishly laughing slightly, as she then told them both at the same time, getting a look from Zeras while she now carefully placed the folder away into her void storage all members of her family always receive, "Ummm… Sorry about that. If it involves anyone connected to me with plots like this, I tend to get angered quickly."

Stag only shrugged at Xion, but Elena now looked at Xion curiously yet also kept silent.

They began to discuss things that may involve the first task then. Suddenly a portal showed up, and out came Aeroza himself as he then tilted his neck side to side briefly before looking at them all. He then stated calmly, yet also had a small smile on his face with mirth in his eyes, "Let's take you four to school then, shall we?" Aeroza paused then as he noticed someone was missing and looked to Zeras with a raised eyebrow as he asked her carefully, making sure he was seeing the right amount of people at the moment, "Where is Arukas, as well as the others, Zeras?"

Zeras sighed dramatically now to him, also placing a fake look of being sad while also making him chuckle at her antics as Zeras then stated to him, placing her hand to her forehead with her eyes upward, "O sweet sorrow, she decided to do something before coming to thy school o father of mine." She then placed her arms to her sides and chuckled briefly as she then also looked to him with a tilt to the head, her eyes gleaming then as Zeras then finished now standing with a sigh, "Of course I think she is messing around with her girlfriend before she takes off. Last time she and Atanih (4) had a brief argument over something stupid, and I think said the girl is finally committing to Arukas in a more… sensual way if you understand father. The others were called to deal with a world-like problem as well as to why they didn't show up, maybe after the first task though." He only shrugged at her words with an understanding look, as Xion blushed along with Elena as the two girls understood what Zeras meant, so one by one with minor silence beside Xion now chatting with Aeroza with her also asking questions about Harley, they went into his portal he came out of as it then vanished.

Unknown to the group, a pair of dark, slit-amber eyes were concealed in the dark-top parts of the forest trees and chuckled briefly as from what it sounded, a male's voice that was deep yet raspy then stated to himself, now leaving the area swiftly, "KuKuKu, it would seem I was right after all. Maybe my task would be easier then I thought it would be."

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; 4 hours after she laid down in her dorm room (3 for Aeroza and surprise guests arriving):_**

I groaned as when I woke up, I was leaking more than usual. Knowing it was mostly stressed along with nerves as I knew little by little, the first task is coming up. Though Mia has yet to reveal what dragon I truly had to face yet she also did find out about it. Knowing her, My Books wanted to research it more before telling me like usual.

I wore my nightgown as to my ire, my chest felt very full as it was strange at first when it first happened, now it is annoying as it is more than I could take. I then saw I was alone, so I went to the bathroom to do my business, and I was surprised after I came out that it was sweeter than usual… Hey, don't knock it off unless you had a curious mind at a moment's notice.

I also felt hot as well, like my whole body was on fire yet not which was also strange, but I shrugged as I got around then, as well as recalling with still some hope in my heart since I now knew my mates were still my true mates; from what I remembered from Aeroza's paper.

I sighed now as Adelina mentioned before I went to do my bathroom business, decided to remain in my room, as she and the Basilisk who I now knew she was named Basset, after a god-like cat as funny as it sounds, already went earlier in the morning and fed themselves.

In fact, before I even went back to my dorm room, I checked on Tulip; my raptor familiar. She was fine yet was now on solid meats. Yet as of now to my grateful heart as she was giving Hagrid, the half-giant that I chatted briefly with a week ago as well as briefly today as the man knew of mine and Pinkies parents, a better time then she did before at the beginning of letting her stay there.

I also got a letter or letters as I see on my bed that were addressed by Katie, Daphne, and Destiny with myself being curious, as well as knowing I had no current classes since I was competing with the tournament. I decided to open Katie's first as I was wondering how all three, besides Misty, was.

 _Dear mate of mine,_

 _I have been doing well. My parents decided to head instead of our previous destination; which was strange as it sounds, to Australia in the middle of nowhere. Saying it was a good place as fewer people knew of the new training they were giving me a strange man as a tutor, the better._

 _Thanks by the way of informing me of what the first task was as well as Destiny, I have to imagine as well._

 _Currently I can't tell you what my training is as we have to face each other; despite us being mates, but I can say we recently defended ourselves against a strange cloaked person who wanted me, specifically my heart for some strange reason. Luckily I was able to send him packing from all the training over the years as well as current I have been through, by my parents, which want to meet you soon mate of mine._

 _Also what you told me as well from your letter concerns me, on what you look like now as well as what is currently happening back at Hogwarts, Harley. I also feel Destiny also feels the same way for some reason, strange as it sounds if you can keep a secret from her, I feel a strange pull beside you, to her as well... A minor one._

 _I can't really explain why, but it is seriously weird like were sisters, but I also saw a brief vision of her with Fleur. Yet I have been also thinking you being my Alpha and considered her my Beta, in my head. In fact, it was hard for me to write as I kept trying to write Alpha to you, instead of your name, Harley._

 _I will find out why later on after we compete after the first task, which if you get this, I will be arriving later while you sleep since I have to do some final "Tests" from my training with my teacher. Especially since you will find out about some things I have been doing, since the last letter I was learning French... well I finished it._

 _I also hope I see you soon._

 _With love, Katie_

I was touched yet also confused as to what Katie told me through her last letter, as I have been getting their mail once a week while they were away, but I placed that to the back of my mind as I got Destiny's letter now in my hands, knowing from what I saw after I cast the Tempus Spell, I might just order in.

I still felt hot strangely, yet wasn't sweating then as I conjured from my magic, a glass of refilling water. I drank it all quickly before setting the empty glass down gently and then opened her envelope as I began to read Destiny's letter to me now as well.

 _Dear Harley,_

 _I have been doing good as at the moment unlike last week's letter, I as well as my mum, are currently at Louisiana in America to visit; after training hard for the first task, which I thank you by the way for filling me in, visiting my cousin._ _Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I was surprised on her boyfriend who was a strange vampire, to which I agreed hesitantly to not reveal his name as he only wanted me and my mum to know, mate of mine._

 _Despite that, I might when I come on later today as I sent this letter a few days ago, Harley, with a gift of sorts my cousin wanted me to gift you with after she understood easily about me being a witch; which was a relief as I have been telling her half-truths for at last two weeks while mum and I were on the road, so to speak. It was lucky she also forgave me, yet I was surprised as she saw me not only you being my true mate, but Katie for some reason. In fact before I sent this, I had a very "Vivid" dream of sharing her with you, if you get my meaning my mate. But also with that Fleur girl as well._

 _I just hope whatever I find out why this is, doesn't affect us badly, Harley, I truly love you as such as any of the other girls. And I know this letter is shorter then I do, but I can't wait to see you soon before the task._

 _With love, Destiny_

I was astounded now as I looked between Katie's as well as Destiny's letters to me as I then thought in minor shock, now slowly getting Daphne's letter into my hands as I had used my Chaos Magic to make my own hairbrush start brushing my hair now. _What are the odds of what Katie feels as well as Destiny, it's like part of what Aeroza's True Bond test was. I can accept it very easily as I love them both, but it might take me getting used to what I think might be a bond between the two as well as I._

I then sighed as I debated if I wanted to open Daphne's letter or not, but I shrugged as when I did so, a necklace to my surprise came out of it that had my initials on the back, yet on the front was a pure-emerald like gem of sorts embedded into the silver necklace itself. This made me inwardly giddy at Daphne sending a gift like this to me, especially it was like the one I saw on one of our dates that I had my eye on.

I then used my magic once again to get the necklace on me as at the moment despite the ongoing heat I felt not only on my body but to my embarrassment, as well as blushing even more, down below. I then touched the gem itself with a happy thought briefly on how nice it was for her to give me a necklace from her, Daphne's first gift to me that is, after I had it around my neck.

I then looked to the letter she also sent as I then read it to myself like the other two.

 _Dear Harley,_

 _I hope you like the gift I sent you with this letter. If you also wondering if it is the same necklace your eyes were on from one of our dates, it is as I knew you already had a birthday, but I thought It might be considered being a late one as I also gave it to an enchanter since it has special properties now besides being an average looking, yet expensive necklace. Now I can see briefly somehow you might be looking aghast at what I mentioned, so please don't feel upset over this, it's my gift to you, my future bride, and I do love you as well._

 _At the moment by the time you get this letter, I should be back shortly, but sadly I found out after the first task so I hope one of the girls could record it for me to watch later on. I will try to come sooner if we could do so, my bride._

 _My Dad also has to deal with out of country politics still, and at the moment as strange as it sounds, we can't get an earlier Portkey to head back to England. We have been trying though. Also as it gets even stranger, mom for some strange reason when it was only her and I, summoned our House-Elf; Cleo, and told her to gather all our important things as well as our stuff, and send them to our cottage near Wales for some strange reason, as well as the family enchants. She is also concerning me as she keeps checking our lodgings as well._

 _Besides that, my time here is both exciting as well as boring, my future bride. I hate sitting during Dad's meetings as well as listening to my Mom's lectures since I only act as the "Ice Queen" at Hogwarts as well as my Mom and Dad's meetings. In fact, they do want to properly meet you soon after we come back, as I somehow got a letter from Gringots saying we were already married somehow, and I as well if your reading this, as you can't understand as to how that was possible._

 _With love, Daphne "Ice Queen" Greengrass_

I sighed to myself as I gathered my three letters, and placed them into my heavily secured trunk where I have been storing them.

I was currently wearing a new outfit as it was quickly modified to my figure as well as size. I was now 6'9 to my dismay when I magically used my measuring spell on myself as well as blushed as I am now an F-Cup, yet happy my hips were still the same with my sleek figure, however, was slightly more pronounced now. I also thought briefly that it is probably from my current training that's mostly doing it. My four tails in agitation decided to wrap themselves around my waist as they were above my actual belt-buckle, as an extra belt of sorts to others views. My outfit contained a dark-blue halter top with an emerald-green collar that Mary bought for me on one of our solo dates, of course my "Special" bra which shifted to my current size once more underneath that, a dark-leather belt lopped into light-tan khaki shorts with spiral designs on the pockets, which also has an extra set with them being zipped-up by a silver zipper with a chrome-shaped lightning bolt. I also wore knee-length light-grey socks as well as dark-blue with white lines sneakers, on both sides, a red lightning bolt of sorts that flashed when I stepped or walked each time.

Most of this outfit was personal to me, as it was bought by each of my girls from our dates or other things.

Mary's was my collar, Destiny's from out of town was my shirt, Daphne's necklace that matched surprisingly to this outfit, the belt from Luna as we are still in friend bases at the moment, the pants from Katie, the socks and shoes from Sonata. I also decided to grab the backpack specifically enchanted thanks to both Aeroza surprisingly as well as Sunset's idea, as her name as well as all of my girls names were written on the bag, grabbing my other gifts from the girls as well. From both my original mates I encountered firstly, Mia and Selene, books of course as Mia's were about Advanced Potions, and Selene's was a book about Greek Gods as well as Romans for some reason. Misty's gift however was a gem of sorts to which I was still curious over, yet I placed that as well as all my personal belongings, and a few outfits for some odd reason into my bag. I was still surprised all my gifts were able to fit inside it.

The heat was now going away, yet I was now uncomfortable as the heat stayed on for some reason down below that also made me nervous as well as strange as it sounds, excited for some reason.

I shrugged my shoulders to adjust my bag once again now. I then surprised myself as I accidentally ripped my door... or our door off without effort, making me wide-eyed as well as Iris, as for some reason she hasn't been added to what I saw on that paper, yet I feel she will eventually, gapping at me as I gave her a sheepish look, yet winced to myself as I bumped my head at the frame.

She then gave me a look of sympathy as Iris then used her wand to banish said door I was still holding up, and we then casually talked, despite I had to look downwards to her to do so, and also avoid the ceiling when it gets low. Iris apparently, was sent to fetch me as I slept in, and at that moment my stomach growled loudly, causing her to stifle her own laughter as well as making me have a blush briefly on my face in minor embarrassment.

I was surprised as we were now greeted by Sunset, who to my minor amusement, hoped upwards as I caught her with ease as she then kissed me on the lips. Yet for some strange reason, I deepened the kiss as I also held her. Sunset though seemed surprised suddenly at this action, and I was also stunned at my own actions as I then gently placed her down. I went to say sorry, but Sunset only raised her hand up, and gave me a look of being happy yet also slight confusion in her eyes as she then told me gently as possible, seeing how worried I was at our usual kisses was mostly small love yet kind kisses, not… passionate ones like I did to her.

"It's alright Harley, I don't see why you need to freak out about this. In fact... I enjoyed the kiss." She then gave me a smile, yet now grew concerned as I suddenly was weak for some strange reason as the heat came back rather suddenly, and she grew concerned even more as Iris gave her a worried look.

Sunset now asked me then with minor worry in her tone, helping me up as I was panting now for some reason, "You ok?" I opened my mouth yet I groaned without speaking words, making the fear show in her eyes as I then passed out in their arms, with them catching me while they were at it.

* * *

 ** _Sunset's POV:_**

My heart dropped as Harley seemed fine for a moment, yet her body seemed to radiate minor heat as she then passed out, to which both Iris and I caught her quickly as well as grunted as she was heavy; despite her having no ounce of fat, but pure muscle as well as to what her figure was as I blushed to myself despite the situation as I accidentally grabbed her chest.

Iris and I then headed over to the couch nearby and we then gently placed her there, seeing her panting rapidly as well as now sweat was slowly developing on some parts of her forehead. I looked to Iris carefully as she only looked to me in minor fear as it was clearly showing on her face, stating firmly as I had to be brave for my mate despite my growing fear in my heart. "I need you to watch Harley, Iris, while I get her sister or someone to find out what's wrong with her."

Iris only nodded wordlessly as I then quickly ran out of the dorm and into the hallway as I also knew by now everyone ate their food, yet I saw to my dismay that it was empty, so I decided to find someone close by instead. Since most of the students were currently at the class as well as those taking it easy despite the staff's words saying they didn't need to, most of them still did anyways as it was mostly the older students in fourth year onwards.

I have been running to what seems like ages until I now bumped into a few figures as they were talking. I landed on my bum as well as the person I evidently ran into, and I saw it was to my luck, Pinkie as well as Twilight Sparkle. Twilight was about to complain but froze as I was panting as if I was running, and saw I was worried over something as she then asked me carefully, Pinkie helping us both to stand as she was also curious as to why I looked like I was, de-shelved and stuff as I tend to have that happen to me oddly as it sounds, while running. "What's wrong Sunset?"

It was then I told them what was currently going on, and Pinkie now gasped in both worry as well as surprise at the same time, as I also noticed her hair somehow went flat only slightly before going back to her normal poufy hairstyle, and Twilight looked to me carefully as if contemplating something within her mind, as I knew she is smarter than I am as a few weeks ago we did a knowledge test of sorts in secret, that's why as it was like a game show thanks to both of our annoyance, Aeroza, as he thought it would be not only entertaining, but funny.

"She kissed you more then she usually does as well afterwards, looked very flushed and panting before... Harley then passed out?" I only nodded my head as while she explained, Pinkie somehow managed to drag the rest of her friends, Harley's aunts, as they were about to complain as Applejack was also wearing her clothes from yesterday, ruffled up as she slept in them, Rarity as well as Fluttershy who was sad to say, was late on her pregnancy as her belly was bigger than before, wore nightgowns with their symbols as a design with half-awake faces. Rainbow Dash though was in a training outfit as if she was getting ready for a jog of sorts like she has been doing, around the castle. They stopped instantly once Harley was mentioned, as we were quickly nearing the hall as I also didn't know I ran at least a mile within the castle randomly to my utter as well as an inner surprise over this, but I placed that for later as my most and truly main concern was Harley.

"Gosh, do you know what she might be doin' with them Twilight?" Asked Applejack as we were nearing the dorm room now, to which she only shrugged as Twilight then stated plainly to them all, as they were talking amongst themselves quietly with a determined yet worried look on her face as they neared the door, which was shut, "I need to see her in order to find out what is going on. Other than that, no Applejack, let's hope-" We then paused as to our surprise, we heard shouts inside as well as to our confusion, keep her bindings on her.

The Phoenix now chuckled to us, making us look to it as that female voice came out of the symbol with humor in her tone, "If you humans or other races are going into the dorm chambers, be prepared as myself and my colleagues here were amused as to what has been happening after you left, Miss Shimmer." The Dragon seemed to be holding in laughter as we turned to each other in confusion, and simply shrugged as they both let us enter as they then opened the door.

What greeted us was; to our shock, a large messed-up chamber that could be easily fixed, yet Harley was tied down as she was struggling like a rabid animal of sorts, yet she was firmly in place in a wooden chair with rope as we could tell, and we saw Aeroza, Iris, and both Mia and Selene looking at Harley with blushes on their faces for some reason as they were next to the professor as well.

We were about to ask or more like from what we saw, Pinkie was going to ask sternly why her sister was tied down, but Aeroza simply raised his hand as he gave her a look to make her coil back, and then it then changed as quickly as it came, to a stern yet knowing look as he now looked to us all before looking back to Harley as I now gasped as I saw that her eyes were pure white, but it was like she wasn't currently there at the moment. Her tails also were tied as well, as they thumped left and right on the floor in weak attempts.

"It would seem her heritages decided to be early, and left her unconscious as well for her first time." Aeroza loudly stated to us, and we saw Iris, Mia, and Selene looked to us with their blushes now gone, but replaced with worry. _But from what?_ I thought to myself, and we were stunned as when we entered the room, Harley's head stopped as she sniffed the air and with her white eyes was looking mostly at me and to our shock, purring in a calming sound, not seeing Aeroza's eyes filled with understanding even more.

Aeroza then looked to me, coming over as well as Aeroza then patted heartily on my shoulder, almost knocking me down from his surprising strength I didn't know the man had. He then said with a somewhat good tone mixed with something I couldn't make out, like a mixture of both sympathy and… minor regret? "Well, it would seem Harley's body could already tell who she wants to be with currently at this moment. But we need to talk; All of you alongside introducing some things as I also have no choice in the matter."

Aeroza then channeled some energy into his hand and quickly blasted it at a random wall, and we were all now surprised as a door then appeared, his door from his classroom that is as he then patted my shoulder, gently this time as he also then grabbed me suddenly and only head motioned to it. We all then understood as he paused, and looked to Harley for a few moments, and simply snapped his fingers as she yowled like a cat in surprise to us, and was slowly being dragged in the air to his amused chuckles, as we then now entered his room.

It was just like we encountered last time as he then sat Harley down in the middle, said girl struggled even more in her bindings once again.

With a firm nod to himself, I had to guess, now conjured chairs around us. Harley was now whimpering though with her knees together, as she mostly looked to me in wanting for some strange reason. Once we sat down, he now coughed awkwardly into his gloved hand as he then also paused before speaking, and we heard to our surprise since the door was shut, a knock. Aeroza then stated with a warm voice, to the other side of his door I head to guess, "Please come in. The group I wanted you four to meet is with me at this moment… Along with a tied-up Harley." He stated that in mirth lastly to whoever was on the other side.

The door then opened wide quickly. We all then saw a ebony-haired girl with cyan-mixed colored eyes in a black cloak of sorts look to Harley now in wide-eyed shock as well as the others coming into the room. I tensed as I saw two of them wearing bone masks, but then relaxed as I saw they were animals and not the usual ones that Death Eaters had.

One had a female figure and was wearing a fox-like white mask while the other was clearly male, and had a stag one.

We then saw a silver-haired girl come in lastly as she seemed annoyed yet understanding at Harley, from what I could tell from her looks as she then looked to Aeroza then as she stunned us all from her question, "I take it she went early like I did long ago for my first Heat, the right Dad?"

I inwardly facepalmed to myself as I also chastised myself in my thoughts at the same time. _Why I couldn't recognize those certain signs? But usually back in Equestria, we were aware despite our heads being hazy. Thankfully while here that is nullified._ I was brought out of my thoughts as well as I could tell the others were thinking to themselves at this news as well as to what Harley might be having still, her struggles less as she quickly gazed at Xion as she then froze from that white gaze at her, making me, Mia, and Selene groan, and Aeroza to only chuckle as I thought I saw him glancing at a paper and nodded with a real smile on his face before schooling it, and hiding the paper as Harley also glanced at the Fox-masked female as it happened to her as well.

 _Two new girls in one day, while in this state? What is going on here and why we need to be in Aeroza's chambers to be told as such?_ I thought once again to myself at the current situation. He also chuckled knowing from my own gaze as if he understood my thought-based questions, making me gasp as Aeroza then stated loudly, making everyone look to me briefly before looking back to him then. "Harley, Miss Shimmer, is in what my  race preferably called, The Heat, for certain females. The first time, they go unconscious as well as being somewhat aware as their inner desire if I word it right, goes for the first girl they seek out since that is what she is attracted to mostly. Of course, it is amusing as to what Biju she is as it is making her being kept at bay, but not for long as she will need you soon my dear, despite it being early."

I noticed the jealous look Xion as well for some reason under the mask, the Fox stranger-female was giving me yet also filled with understanding, as Pinkie seemed shocked as if she understood as well as few others, but myself as well as from what I saw, Rainbow Dash, Iris, and surprisingly Mia and Selene looked at him in confusion. But I was also confused as to what he meant by his race as so did the others as I could tell, us looking to him, and he chuckled as the man then began to explain, making us then listen with another stunned shock on our forms, but I briefly glanced as I saw a bored look at the cyan-eyed girls face, and the other three talking amongst each other as if they heard of this before.

Before he said anything to do so, he looked to who we all know as his daughter was, as she only nodded, and got a syringe out, and before we could say anything, she injected Harley with it. Harley then slumped back to being unconscious instantly. It would seem I wasn't angered by this as the rest of Harley's mates, as well as her sister who glared at Aeroza and was about to get up and deal with his daughter, but he raised his hand up as I suddenly chilled on the spot as I as well as them from their expressions, felt a tons of sudden unknown pressure aimed mostly at us as he sternly yet calmly stated to us as well then, "Patients. Just watch and see."

As if that would explain his actions, to which I had to guess it did as Harley now after a brief moment seemed to be waking up. She seemed confused as we all saw her eyes were now back to normal, and the ropes were now gone after a simple wave by him, yet Harley then blushed at the two girls, besides blushing even deeper for some reason at my gaze to her.

"Welcome back Harley. Now before you say anything else; Since your aware now, there are things I need to address to not only you, but to the others as well that are currently with us. As I think I withheld my information as well as a few other things for so long." He seemed to pause as from what we all saw on his face, for some reason, debated if Aeroza wanted to tell us or not, but shrugged to himself. He then began speaking, telling us all as I saw Harley then looked at him with wide eyes as she also gazed to me then, and then back to him a few times while he spoke.

"My race to you girls is known as Harmonian. Our race can be completely of any race, one hundred percent with all the other races combined. In fact , we were also considered to be world creators as well as many things, including some worlds like this one we specifically created and let life take its course by leaving it alone... Unless it needs our specific help to aid our chosen world." Aeroza then saw we had questions yet we also saw to ourselves at the same time, he wasn't finished speaking to which he gave us all a thankful look as he then continued. "I am royalty to a world far, far away at this moment, yet all worlds are connected to it as a result of it used to be the center of what the muggles of this world or other humans thought of as the center of the universe... well one of many centered worlds that is. It is also based on the books you three," Aeroza then pointed at Mia, Selene, and Harley who seemed to have a look of realization, making my eyebrows furrow slightly as I decided to maybe ask one of them for that book he gave them as the man then placed his hands on his lap with him speaking more, "Is based off about entirely, as I wrote that book from my past… endeavors, but not all of it."

Aeroza then sighed as he then looked up briefly as we then also saw his eyes were glazed as if also recalling or remembering something briefly before he looked to us, a small hesitant smile on his features. He then asked us then, his thumbs twirling somewhat before quickly settling down, "Now I bet you have questions as to why I mentioned this perhaps?" I saw Twilight lean somewhat forward carefully with her now looking at the man as she then asked, with a hesitant look as I also saw Harley unconsciously still crossing her legs together with a minor blush on her face still despite the situation, I was still concerned about her, and whatever they injected her with might have settled whatever Heat she might be going through, down somewhat, but it might come back eventually. "From what you're saying despite your words, your sound as if you're-" "An Alien, perhaps yet not at the same time, Twilight. In fact, I was surprised Discord didn't call me out as he already truly knew who I was." Aeroza stated/confessed as he rubbed his head, as we then saw Pinkie jaw dropped at this minor information and a sudden gleam in her eyes as I now gulped to myself, knowing there might be an argument in the future between husband and wife soon. I saw Harley gulp as well, from experience I bet.

Twilight was about to speak again, but she was now interrupted by Rarity surprisingly, asking him curiously I might add, waving her hand briefly while doing so as she sometimes does as an old habit in her human form; from what I heard from the others. "So darling, if your royalty... Where are the robes and stuff for it?" We all turned to her as Rarity now looked nervous then as she also laughed hesitantly. She then quickly responded with a wave motion of her hands, "Don't get me wrong darlings, I was just curious that's all." I as well as a few gave her a deadpanned look as Aeroza only seemed amused at this, and then answered to her honestly, "Well, I do have certain robes... But I tend to mostly wear my costumed-made armor I crafted on me, from a long, long time ago on most times."

We all saw him wearing mostly teachers clothes in black colors as Applejack then looked at him doubtfully as well as a few of us, yet I saw his daughter who we didn't know yet as well as the girl who briefly glanced at me with a gentle smile yet looked onwards, as if something amusing was about to happen from what I saw on the cyan eyed girl's face. "Don't get me wrong, but we all see you're not in armor at all, despite you being honest." He chuckled to himself as he then looked amused at all of us, but mostly at Applejack as Rainbow Dash then stated to him, giving him a look as she refused to sit down unlike us yet stood near her wife as she was now cocky with her leaning against the wall. "I have to agree with Jack here, and say if you have this supposed armor," She stated armor with her fingering the word as she then re-crossed her arms to her chest as she finished speaking her mind, her wife silently agreeing with her, "Why are you wearing a tacky teachers suite right now instead of that?"

"Rainbow!" Stated in soft exclamation by Fluttershy to her wife, who blushed as she was chastised, and Aeroza only shrugged yet also seemed amused still as he then stated, making us look weirdly at him then, yet I also felt as if the other two already knew; the ones in the mask as well as the other two girls as he spoke. "It's alright Fluttershy. Your wife was only stating her opinion, and I am also glad your child isn't here at the moment as what we have yet to discuss," he glanced at Harley who looked like she was caught as she kept glancing at me unknowingly every time she secretly got a chance to, to which I mostly noticed yet also paid attention to what was going on, and he finished as he carefully stood up, and gave us a playful smirk now on his face.

Aeroza was now glowing a silver-like aura around his bodily form, as he now stated to us firmly yet also a hint of his words being playful. "I've been wearing it all this time, Revealos!" We quickly covered our eyes and as the light faded away, we then gaped at him at his new, true attire.

He was still like he was as a young man, but he was in some kind of armor, and despite his attire, he had no helmet on so I as well as the others could see his face clearly. His eyes were now slanted on his pupil's, but they looked normal, except they had strange small symbols that I couldn't make out and the others as well. He was clean shaved still, and he had a scar now showing on the left side of his left eye, like a single claw mark stuck it in deep. His armor, however, represented that of the medieval times, like a knight, but the armor was a mixture of silvat and gold. The shoulders represented two certain animals, one I know, and the other I didn't as yet I saw Twilight and a few others did recognize the bird. The left one was in shape of a dragon, while the right was a bird of some kind. I also noticed as well as the others, even Harley despite her minor distress still, saw that he also wore a pitch-black cape that moved like water threw waves a little.

Aeroza now smirked at our astounded faces, yet his daughter looked only annoyed at him, and the cyan-eyed girl only looked at him in approval with a twinkle in her eye. "Now that spell I said was a 'True revealing spell' that will reveal one's true form, by any means. Like I told you Miss Dash," he began as he gazed at her then, her jaw dropped yet quickly recovered as she now was the annoyed one, and his daughter and the other three chuckled, yet the one in the stag mask did so silently as she was told by the man. "I always wear my armor, as I costumed made it change into any outfit I deem fit on a world I am on. But that isn't my topic as to why I am mentioning myself entirely to you all at this moment, despite Harley's condition."

Before we could ask to what he means as well as Harley from what I saw on his face, he looked to the four others and nodded to them all, and the cyan girl stated in a familiar voice as if I knew her off somewhere, but Harley froze as she now was wide-eyed as we all saw her having a… fan-attack from recognizing the girl? Yet she stayed sitting down, but her tails twitched in lazy excitement now. "Finally. I was wondering when we get to introduce ourselves." She then yelped as she was then walked behind her head, and playfully glared at Aeroza's daughter as he seemed amused yet also stern at her as she now stated firmly at the teen girl, "Patients, otherwise do I have to remind you what happened last time you outspoken yourself, Xion?"

I as well as the other younger girls: Me, Selene, Mia, Iris, and Harley that is were stunned yet had mixed feelings: Harley's was with a mixture of not only love but a fan-attack once again in her eyes as we all knew Xion is one of the few favorite characters from said franchise Harley plays most of the time.

Mia's was a look mixed with being truly stumped mixed with shock at Xion, as if she wasn't expecting her to exist.

Selene only nodded to the girl as if she somewhat already knew Xion existed before any of this. Iris however, only looked away yet I saw a blush on her face, making me think she thought Xion was a good looking girl. I did as well as, yet I was still stunned as I thought to myself now. _We now know who that is, but it was impossible… right?_

Xion looked suddenly pale as she then backed a few steps away from the girl, who was amused yet also nodded at her in acceptance as she then stated carefully to us, bowing to our surprise as she did so as when she raised, she spoke gently yet told us her name then. "My name is Zeras Latria Vontrillizo, and as you know I already gave Xion's identity away," Said girl only shrugged as if she didn't mind it, yet I saw minor disappointment for some reason as she didn't get to do so herself, which Harley I saw understanding in her eyes at her, but blushed once again at me; making me curious as to why Harley keeps not only doing that, but blushing each time.

The two masked people, well the one in the fox masked took hers off, and I was once again stunned as the rest of us as she seemed familiar yet also very beautiful as she seemed to be a young female at twenty-three years of age as we all could clearly tell, and she then smiled small, yet it seemed both hesitant and warm as she mostly glanced to Harley as she then spoke, "My name is Elena, Elena Xavi Dragoni, and this silent man next to me," she thumbed to the man, who only waved silently to us all as she glanced at him briefly and back to them as Elena introduced him then, "Stag is my partner over the years… and not in lovers way; Just work we are getting away from as it was… not likely if we ended up staying, we are able to live within a few days staying." We saw him only nodding to her in agreement as Elena then sighed as well as stated to us then, with the male tilting his head to his partner as if that would explain why that is or of course, from his body language, "He is mostly silent unless he needs to state his opinion on things."

Since the four introduced themselves, everyone now turned to Aeroza as he now began to explain Harley's condition, as when I glanced at her she was squirming in place. Needless to say I gapped at the man as well as most of us as Harley blushed now at not only looking at me, but being embarrassed about what is currently happening to her. But what got me to think is why he knows of this as well as Zeras.

Luckily I didn't need to ask it. It was Pinkie who did as she now gave Aeroza a suspicious look with her now crossing her arms under her chest as she also spoke to him for once, being serious from what we all saw on her face, with Pinkie also glancing back to him and her sister, my mate, every few moments or so. "So why do you know so much about… my sister's condition then?" Aeroza sighed as if he knew she might ask this or from what I saw from his gaze, Harley might have asked as to what he told everyone, stunned us one more time, yet we were looking at him as if he was either crazy or as if he might be either right or wrong.

"The reasons I do know this is that I was indeed going to explain it better later on, while Harley gets what 'She needs'," he quoted carefully on those two words with his gloved hands as he continued, "Is that your mother was secretly related to my little brother: Frankorni 'Frank' Alazo Vontrillizo. Making me either your Great-Uncle or Uncle... If that's how you put it right. Since my brother was your grandfather." It took me along with everyone only mere moments to have wide eyes at his words, as we all then shouted out to him with shocked voices, Fluttershy's though was soft unlike ours, and the other four were simply silent yet winced from our volume together, "WHAT!"

Harley suddenly began to slowly pant again as well as moaning, leaning on the side of the wall she was currently next to.

Aeroza then nodded suddenly and before I could or anyone else say anything, myself and strangely Harley was now teleported somewhere I didn't know as well as her, but we saw Aeroza here. The area was a small motel room made for comfort of sorts, yet when I glanced out of the room window, as it seemed to be an average room of sorts with basic needs, I gulped as when Harley came to me, I accidentally only blushed a minor part of her body as Harley suddenly moaned to herself and her within moments, quickly placed her hands to her own mouth in minor surprise as I was not only blushing but stepped back briefly in surprise at her strange actions to herself, to me.

I also saw her clutching her legs once again, backing up from me now as if Harley now feared of doing something she might regret.

Aeroza only sighed, making us look to him for an answer as to why we were here. "In order for you to stop your… condition, " Harley gave him a look as he was going to what I believe to say, heat, in front of her as he was awkwardly speaking now because of that; seeing that Harley was panting, but not like she was doing earlier, yet her face was flushed as I can tell. "Your first time would be with one of your girls in random order, but you're no longer considered that kind of girl, but your heat says otherwise... My Niece."

Harley now gulped at this, yet was still panting like she currently was, and I stepped near her yet she flinched back as I saw Harley was aware, but her eyes were slowly being glazed over by something I couldn't tell, as I never seen that from what I heard back at my old home for mares that do go through that.

Aeroza only gave her a understanding look, and he then looked at me with a firm yet serious expression, yet he kindly began to speak to me, motioning without gazing as Harley to my brief glance, surprised me. She did so quickly on the bed, then whimpered to herself as if she was in both pains and to my blush, minor pleasure.

"I know your inexperienced with this thing, Miss Shimmer, but she chose you. As after this, she won't have to do so till next year as it's a once a time a year thing as far as I can tell from her. I can clearly tell you she is dazed and also confused at this moment; Her hormones going wild within her as a result to this. So her basic instincts, like all females, chose you to be her first. Because after this, next years though would be slightly different yet I will be able to explain more to her after you... Sad to say, do her."

I blushed in three mixed emotions from his words: Minor anger for him forcing Harley to do this for her sake or health, by force. Embarrassment as even though I listened along with hearing her pants grow slowly more and more with each minute or two, would not be right yet also as well, and three, small amounts of doubt within my heart; to which Aeroza noticed. Minor fear as I just hoped she might understand even though Harley chose me, I felt I wasn't ready at all for that yet, yet slowly is at the same time.

He then gently placed a comforting hand on my shoulder now, making me look to him in surprise as he also gave me a kind yet understanding look as I also then gulped. Aeroza then continued explaining to me after five minutes. Harley though seemed to be passing out or withering in both agony alongside arousal now, as I then gulped once again, understanding what I needed to do and he nodded and before I could ask anything from him, he then stated one final advice, placing a bottle on the table for me as I had to guess to make me be able to match her.

"Now as I stated before, and I'm stating now: she chose you for a reason, Sunset, as she truly loves all her girls yet she felt you the most as of some reason, I could sense why as her heart has been calling out to you. If things didn't go the way they did... You would have been the one pregnant, and not the way Selene currently is."

I was gapping at him now in minor disbelieve as he then chuckled before glancing at Harley, who was whimpering still, ignoring us now. I gave her a sympathy look yet glanced at Aeroza who only nodded his head, patted my shoulders as Aeroza finally stated to me then, seeing this might be happening now, "Since that in turned happened, you don't need to worry if you end-up like Selene... yet I will have to scan you afterward in case. So with that, go slow and help her as best as you can since it is, in fact, her first time as well; Despite doing so while drunk. Harley will, once you do so, be aware yet also not. As to why I gave you that bottle, it would ease you as well as grant you a few things during that time to keep-up with her, and afterwards both of you will pass out for at least an hour or so. I do not know how long it would take, but it all depends on her at this moment of time my dear. Now I must be going," he then conjured a portal as strange as it sounds to my stunned face as he then only chuckled at me one final time, and then left before finishing from within the portal, "I will explain more to the others and so Pinkie will tell her why we are related afterward, so good luck."

The portal now closed as I debated whether or not I wanted to do this, and hearing Harley now in pain quickly made me look to her, then to the bottle as I decided.

I picked it up then, and without hesitation, quickly drank the strange liquid.

Afterward, once I placed the bottle down, I suddenly felt warm all over quickly as when I drank it, it tasted strangely of vanilla and chocolate chip cookies, and I felt for some reason very energized yet also being able to do anything. But I quelled that idea down as I mostly focused on Harley as now from her look, I gulped once again.

I then thought to myself, slowly going to the bed, as I was going to comfort her first before doing anything serious. _I hope I can help her as well as tell her how I feel after this._

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, Aeroza's Chambers, Hogwarts Castle:_**

All the girls along with Pinkie blinked in minor confusion, and then looked worried as to where Aeroza took off with the now missing Sunset Shimmer, and Harley Lana-Luan Potter-Pie.

Aeroza then to their hidden surprise, yet they showed either confused or stern faces at him once he came out of a portal, Aeroza now noticed as he looked at them plainly and simply stated now making them either to blush or to be sheepish. "My Heat-Reducer Elixir could only last for so long, so I had no choice but to give the two some privacy. If they stayed; More than likely, you all would have been attacked by Harley, despite her being your kin or friends." Everyone saw Pinkie give him to their surprise, a minor stink eye at first, then sighed as she nodded, looking at her friends as Pinkie began stating to what she felt, "I had a feeling this might happen. She's been twitchy for sometime for at least three days as well as blushing for unknown reasons, in random areas that I only noticed, but I didn't expect her to go into that though Aeroza." She gave him a pointed look as Pinkie looked to him at the end of her words, and he only shrugged as if it couldn't be helped at all.

"What done is done as the saying goes. But to more pressing matters at hand, and since it cannot wait any longer than necessary everyone, I must tell you some important information," he now looked then from Pinkie to both Mia and Selene, as we saw she has a belly now, truly telling others she is either fat or pregnant, but not by much as he then spoke to the two, looking carefully at Iris as well as if telling her as well.

"You may tell the others besides Sunset as after she… does the deed with your Mate, to whom you shouldn't be upset for as it was Harley's own instincts going at play here, as to why she didn't choose you at all girls. However as to why Iris hasn't yet shown up on my chart as a soul bond mate," to which he took said paper that he used for Harley, and then passed it around as mostly everyone understood or the rest were confused as when he got it back he then continued speaking, after carefully placing it back into his cloak flowing behind him. "I have a feeling you have been soul-blocked as a result to the tampering by the old fool who used to run this castle, as Headmaster, as he possibly done that in secret since he used that one Forbidden Curse to change the minds of the nurses to where Harley's Mates or Future Friends be born at, and how he got this information I do not know as of yet; To make sure that wouldn't happen. Luckily some of them were able to be broken from accidental magic plenty of times, while yours was only a very big and single dose of that my dear."

Mostly everyone looked to a surprised Iris yet she begrudgingly nodded as she felt a barrier of sorts within her, as she was near Harley yet acted out on her own sometimes to try and take things slow. But knowing she tampered with unsettled her and Mia; since she was next to the girl, began rubbing her back to calm her nerves to which Iris gave her a thankful look.

"Now we got that issue resolved, I believe I should let the conversation begin with Elena or Fox when she wears that mask of hers, as a former spy and agent to my cause; as a new threat later on besides the Death Eaters that is, from her former workplace." Aeroza gave Elena a go-ahead look, and Elena now sighed as she knew this might not be helping matters yet Elena also felt it needed to get out there, and rose from her seat. Elena saw from Stag's eyes under his mask at her, a look of support, to which she gained a small relieved smile on her face then as she took a small breath and now started to speak. "Now you all know who I am, but not what place my partner and I used to be part of. We were part of a secret club of sorts that was already ancient in terms as it also didn't have a purpose at the time, yet recently they wanted to use dark-like creatures as well as things only I found out to my utter surprise mixed with horror, along with Stag here," she gestured to her partner before speaking more, "Entities known as Heartless, and our Former Master, as that is his title within the club of sorts we used to be in, became obsessed over a lot of things, including using said creatures to get what he wanted by any means within twenty years, as I am older then I look yet to tell you all the truth, not completely human."

This gave Elena a few curious glances as well as doubtful ones as Twilight being curious once again as she now asked her kindly, looking right at her as Elena looked to Twilight while she spoke, still standing, "So you're older then what you look as you're not human... From what you stated, right?" Elena only nodded as she didn't see the point of that question, but sighed at Twilight's next one to her, "What races are you then?" Elena then began to explain briefly to what race she was to them now, "I am a Half-Astral Dragonix from my father, and a mortal witch from my own mother, a pureblood that is as I hate to admit it as its racist still. Astral Dragonix's are these types of creatures that are one of few races that can change into human forms or a fusion of both their race and human, as well as their true form. They are also classified into three categories: Balance, White, and Dark. Balance is a mixture of pure potential as they are extremely rare as they can use four specific elements to start out with as well as knowing some spells and abilities from both white and dark sides of their race. White versions are considered both medics as well as some weapons experts with their powers, while Dark types are considered brute forced on attacks as well as able to use mostly managing spells as well for a few rarest, some white magic for healing or strengthen their powers of both attack and defense. It is also rare to pass down the same type to their child, and one of which is considered royalty slightly by the last name of Dragoni, like me, as they and a few others, managed this. Despite being a half-blood from that, all females like in secret from the Veela race, are fully Astral Dragonix."

Elena was amused now as it showed on her face, as their jaws dropped somewhat as well as wide eyes at her from her explanation to what she was, yet Elena then gave them a sad smile as she decided to change the subject, as some painful memories briefly showed while she spoke to what she was in her vision briefly, about her two parents that is. "Now back to the true matter at hand everyone, the club we worked for, for so long, is known as the Society of Darkness to which it used to be known as if your read you history books girls," she gave a pointed look at the two known girls in the room to do so, to which they nodded at her as if they had a suspicion yet didn't seem prepared as their eyes quickly widened at what it used to be called from Elena's own words. "The Radiant Guild."

Since Mia was for once stunned about known knowledge yet didn't expect this, Selene answered for her as she was amused for once at Mia's face, glancing at her briefly though before mainly looking to Elena as she also crossed her arms under her to her embarrassment, inwardly that is, growing chest. "So this Society of Darkness used to be the famed Radiant Guild Club then, Elena?" She nodded as Elena then furrowed her eyebrows as she also responded to her question with some part of explanation yet more questions within her own words to the teen girl. "Yes, but it has been The SoD for at least twenty or so years yet I joined as well as Stag to protect my friend, Lily Evans, as she knew I was already soul-mated to her daughter beforehand as Dumbledore saw to it she was blocked from me, and I was declared not only her Mate, but Protector by Magic in case anything ends up going wrong."

Mostly everyone agreed with the female as they knew he did some things, but not what he had to do to do so, that is until Zeras with a smirk on her face as well as a firm agreeing on the nod to the girl from Elena, gave the folder to Pinkie.

Confused, she opened it and when she briefly read said contents, her hair slowly yet quickly went flat as her friends carefully backed up as a result to this as they experienced this version of Pinkie before and haven't seen this side of her for quite some time. She kept reading on and on, her eyes in anger and she then after a few minutes of suddenly closing her eyes in both anger and sadness, gave the folder to Twilight as, despite her darker side coming out, Pinkie then began to weep to herself.

Twilight was concerned as at the moment, Discord suddenly though appeared in a flashing display, with a suite on his torso as well as Pink Daisy's in his lion's paw hand, which was considered Pinkie's favorite flower, paused as he looked at Pinkie's state as she was still crying softly after what she read in the folder. "Mind explaining as to why my wife is upset at this point as well as to let her darker half to come out?" He asked everyone sternly, ignoring the four newcomers as his gaze was mostly on Pinkie's form, as he went over and comforted his wife who despite the dark aura around her frame, gave him a small sad smile and when he gave her his gift of her favorite flowers, her hair slowly began to go halfway to being poufy and flat as she also silently thanked him for it.

Twilight seemed to be angry yet also in shock as she kept reading on and on within a genius timeframe of five minutes, as she can speed-read quickly and when Twilight was done, firmly closed the folder as she then despite her intentions, handed the folder to him, making him look at said folder, then to her and Pinkie before shrugging, and when he opened it he was shocked after only reading within five minutes.

The others were concerned as Twilight began to explain quietly to them, making them either gasp or seemed outraged as to what the old fool's plans were as well as this Society of Darkness's intentions to mostly Harley, but others as well. But it didn't cover all their plans.

For you see, Elena, as well as Stag, was only able to get what plans they could get as they were outed not too long ago as traitors to the club, which is a serious offense unlike in the past. If that happened and if they were captured, they were to be killed or kept as unwilling slaves. If they were able to have at least two minutes more, then they would have seen the plans to Malik's partner has, his true partner's that is. Of course, it was lucky that they weren't chased down by now, unknown to the two the orders to capture them was halted by the club leader, Malik, with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Anyways off topic.

Discord then gave the folder back to Zeras, as he did a double take as if he could recognize her, yet not at the same time. Zeras noticed as she then sadly smiled at the Draconequus as she then mouthed to him, meet me with Pinkie later, and he mutely nodded.

Aeroza then stated with a look to Discord before looking at everyone else then. "Now let me explain some things as you would likely want to know what the current threats are." And so he did, and also after an hour or two long explanations, they asked him questions as he answered honestly as it was mostly about his world as well as his story.. well some of it that are that he decided to mention, to the red-eyed look of Fluttershy, but Pinkie then asked hesitantly to him, with him looking at her now. "If you're either our Great or Regular Uncle, and most of your kids are our cousins, what did you mean earlier of 'Harley's Heritage?'"

"I knew you would bring that up, but I wanted to let you all know, that I will not discuss this topic out in the open, despite that your either her kin, friends, or mates." There were some beginning objections to this, but he raised his hand up and they suddenly froze at the sudden and yet hard to breath pressure they all suddenly felt, except his daughter; Zeras, and Xion as if they felt this before, and then firmly told them all then, "Now," he calmly lowered his arm he used as Aeroza then continued after placing his gloved hands together, on his lap as he was still sitting, "This is only a topic I must discuss with Pinkie as well as Harley, alone, as I will be telling them about some parts of their history, and it is for the best if they tell you what I tell them when ready."

Everyone along with Pinkie seemed hesitant at his words, but had no choice to leave that topic as he suddenly got a look on his face as well as a now mirth-like gleam to his eyes. Aeroza now randomly stated to himself aloud once more to hear him. "It seems they are done. But Harley is passed out as a result." They all blushed as well as Mia, Xion, and Selene as she unknowingly once again as a bad habit now, touched her developing child. Everyone now knowing what he meant as he then stood up, and also conjured a portal and without words, he left them as it also closed behind, with everyone having no way to even follow him if they wanted to.

Zeras though looked to Discord firmly, as he now understood this might be the time she wanted, and head motioned to the door, he began to float to it as he has been doing so the entire time, but paused as Pinkie looked to him with a look that meant, where are you going, and he only mouthed as everyone was briefly discussing as well as the other two girls and Iris getting to know Xion more, 'Please come with me Pinkie'.

Pinkie sighed as her hair was back to normal yet she felt for some reason, her darker side was suddenly giggling in her mind; as if it might know what might be happening next yet refused to even let her know. It was as if it suddenly became something more then she uses that part of herself when angered or as such anymore as well.

Once the three left the room, they were surprised that as they looked at the clock, well mostly on Pinkie's face, that it was only two minutes of them entering Aeroza's chambers from his classroom before they left. Making Pinkie also confused as to how they came into his room then later on into his classroom as a new result.

Zeras though gave them both now a knowing look, going to sit in her fathers conjured seat for his classes as she casually leaned into it as well, looking at them both mainly as she did so. "Dad's chambers freezes time somewhat, depending on his needs that is. More than likely he sent both your sister and her mate to a room as such, connected to his room that is to let her... Condition out if you both still get it. To also your thinking of how you came from one area after entering to the next, his door connects to places he places said door at, simple and easy." They only nodded as Pinkie blushed once again at the intention of her words from what she mentioned about her sister.

Zeras sighed then as she also looked to be in an inner debate over something. She then gestured for them to both sit to their surprise, conjured chairs like Aeroza does. They did just that as Zeras seemed to be over her inner debate as she then began to speak to them both, a kind yet small smile on her features now, "Now the reason I asked for you to specifically, is my origins, which you might find odd. Yet I can clearly tell you already experienced things as such."

Pinkie was about to say something until Zeras like Aeroza does, held up a hand as she gave her a stern yet kind look on her face as she was also still smiling small, and then stated calmly to her, "Now please wait until I am finished, please, before asking a millions of questions in one breath, Pinkie." Pinkie huffed at the girl playfully, earning a small brief chuckle from her husband at her playful antics.

Zeras coughed into her own hand as Aeroza does, as they knew to expect some same manners as she is his daughter, smiled at them as Zeras began to explain now, looking mostly at for some reason, at Discord, while doing so. "Now to my origins as this is why I wanted you Pinkie here as well, since you're my cousin and all, I thought you deserved to know firsthand." She sighed once again as Zeras briefly raised her head upwards then looked at them both as she lowered it to gaze right at them, telling them truthfully with also being honest yet from what they could tell somewhat in her tone, nervous for some reason. "Now you know my name, but not my parents, mostly my Mother, correct?" She only got a single nod from them both as she then spoke some more, "My Father, of course, is Aeroza, but my Mother died at birth like most of her 'Reincarnations' did and some were able to live for quite some time. A curse from what Dad told me that was also placed upon my Mom's soul, so to speak, yet he has not found out a way still after all these years to get rid of it, so he can place her half-soul into the reincarnated version. For you see," it was then they noticed Zeras was now gently tugging at her shirt as she was indeed nervous when it came to telling this part from what they could briefly tell, "My Mom was a clone of sorts; Making me have an aunt who is only at the age of thirteen as yet her clone was at the forced age of twenty-one or two. You see Discord," Zeras looked to him mainly now as he was curious as to what clone her mother was, but froze stiff as Pinkie looked to Zeras in surprise then as well from the teen girl's words to him now. "My Mother's clone was your only sibling, your half-sister, Sparkle."

Discord, to what Zeras saw as she was inwardly giggling in her mind yet seemed truly nervous now as Zeras also knew he was currently using his own Chaos Magic at this very moment to truly display his emotions, had his jaw dropped literally on the ground, and Pinkie, being the nice wife she is as she was both in humor yet also in minor shock at what Zeras told him, gently picked his jaw up, and then tapped it gently at the same time. It then quickly went back to being normal, giving his wife a minor thankful look as they both saw his eyes were still registering to what Zeras told him.

"How? Where did you find her?" Discord began to state random questions a minute as Zeras gave him a wide-eyed, stern-like glare, also making him stop quickly as he recognized it when he was in trouble by his wife; despite her minor chuckles of her being amused. Zeras was able to make him quiet down like she does. "To answer your random yet same questions Discord… Or should I say, Uncle Discord that is," She began with a smirk on her face at her new title she just dubbed to him, making him huff playfully at her with a tongue sticking out, as Pinkie understood to what Zeras might say was going to be serious, yet she held in her laughter for later on as Zeras began to speak. "If your recalled time being on your side, it was literally within the building I as well as the rest of my half-siblings and dad got into as we saved most of what we could, Aunty included. She was kept into some kind of stasis spell of sorts that kept her the same age all her life, yet they were only able to, from what we read on the files we stole from said base, before Dad… did something to it like he always does when we encounter any new or older sites."

Seeing both Pinkie and Discord was not only interested, but confused by what she meant, Zeras then sated in a deadpanned tone yet mixed with minor humor as she had a recollection as such in her eyes to them, looking up briefly while doing so with a hand to her chin. "He made sure the ones not tainted by the darkness; tainted darkness from the enemy we fight most times, the Corruptions, is in the building, and then... blows it up as all that would be left would be not only ash with confetti of sorts."

Pinkie gave her a real look as Discord only chuckled in half-humor yet also had his eyes gazed at her once again as if to continue, to which she noticed and then sighed at to herself. "Anyways, Aunty is still currently in stasis for some reason as when dad ran a scan spell on your half-sister, Uncle, we found out it was a modified spell." Pinkie as she was now curious as to what she meant, asked before Discord could, tilting her head slightly to the side while doing so as she was now instinctively comforting him, "What was different than any other spells then?" Zeras sighed as she then told him, making him go wide eyed at her as she also hesitated for a few moments while doing so, looking away from their gazes at her briefly while speaking with her arms now crossed under her chest, "The… spell was modified to make her only awaken once her true-soul was found and either kissed her onto the lips, or a situation as her true-soul would touch her briefly with minor amounts of energy of sorts from them. The accidental energy that is."

"Yes and I somewhat know who her mate is as I also sent your sister, Sakura, to observe her on the world she lives on, Zeras." Stated Aeroza as he made the three jump briefly as he suddenly showed up out of nowhere behind the two adults. Pinkie gave him a heated-yet-not-really-glare on her face to the man, and Discord from his powers, comically had a spring heart like in old cartoons coming out of his chest, with a door flap showing as said heart moved up and down in a rapid beat of sorts before he placed it himself back into his chest, and closed that flap as he glared playfully at Aeroza, who only smirked in response as Discord then muttered to himself quietly as well, "Well played old timer."

Aeroza then stated to them all, with a gentle look on his face yet his smirk on his features changed into that instead of a smug one, crossing his arms as he sat in his seat with Zeras now sitting in her own next to him. "Harley might be passed out for some time as… Sunset is considered a full-fledged woman now. Yet inexperienced they were, I felt it was at least for me to say she may or may not be pregnant like Selene. As one little tiny information I forgot to mention is that there is a 50/50 chance if that happens, then to what happened with Selene. That was a low chance as when she gets older, it increases." Pinkie glared at him yet sighed as she knew the risks; as she went into that easily with Discord once they married, as if it forced her to do so while in human form... And that is how Screwball came to be on their honeymoon week.

"So is my cousin going to be able to do her task that is coming up soon then, or not, Dad?" Zeras asked him suddenly, making the three look to her as he only shrugged back at Zeras in response, yet told the three easily with honesty in his tone of voice, "Yes she might be able to as the regenerative properties are now in her stream, working on healing her thoroughly as it does once our gene activates." Aeroza saw the two couples looks at him as he simply stated then, making a gesture as well while doing so, "I will just simply give you a book on our race, the Harmonians, as well to see what signs or what you might expect to see that might be happening in the near future for either you, Harley, or any adopted by blood or born by blood in the future." Pinkie and Discord only gave Aeroza a nod, and he simply stated firmly to them yet with a kind smile on his face, "Good."

It was then mostly everyone talked to themselves since Aeroza and Zeras was talking with the couple. Selene and Mia got to know slightly on some things with Xion, despite her being a game character to her surprise in this world.

Twilight went with the other girls as they decided to do their projects they were given or help with by the current staff, and Aeroza dismissed all the chairs and told them he would speak tomorrow as he was now alone with Sunset; as she looked hesitant yet nervous at the same time.

Discord went with Zeras so he could find out if they missed anything as such as they only used a minor scan on Sparkle, and told Pinkie he would be back after the task.

Harley was teleported to her chambers as she was still passed out, but a relieved look on her face and Selene and Mia went to the library as Aeroza gave them both a slip of paper as well as a title to a book, to their curiosity and minor blush for some reason, quickly left.

Iris though went back to study some more as she was in Advanced Runes, and Professor Sinistra was no pushover despite her being one of the few she considers one of her favorite students.

Aeroza gave Sunset a look since she looked hesitant, yet mostly looking away at his gaze as he then gently sighed to her, and only hand motioned for her to sit on his bed. She complied stiffly as Sunset was still sore down below to her minor blush from what transpired not too long ago with her and Harley.

Aeroza then made another chair for himself, and sat in front of her, giving her a look as Sunset sighed as she then asked him carefully, since Sunset knew everyone was now out and about. "Ca-Can you scan me like you stated? I J-Just want to make sure I'm not-" She began to ask him, as he then held up his hand. Aeroza then gave her a gentle yet an also all-knowing look on his face to the teen, and then stated to what she might have been asking then to Sunset's minor surprise, "You want to make sure you not like Selene at the moment, correct?" Sunset Shimmer only nodded dumbly to the man, who briefly laughed to himself before she saw his hand glowed a yellowish-blue mixed energy of sorts before he stated a spell to which she shivered for as it went from her head to her feet before the chill was then gone, "Scanaja."

He was surprised at the results and then furrowed his brows as he noticed she seemed worried at his reaction, and stated gently to her, that was also in minor confusion mixed with curiosity Sunset could clearly tell from his voice. "You're not knocked-up yet also are, Miss Shimmer. It is as if your unborn child is frozen within you yet also not inside you, at the same time." She froze at this as thoughts Aeroza could tell from his ability was mostly about her and the unborn child in her, as well as what this all means. He now raised his hand up stopping Sunset from her thoughts as he gave her a brief look and then seemed to be looking at her in total curiosity now.

Aeroza then stated, his hand going to his chin as well, briefly looking upwards before glancing back at her form. "What is strange is that your body is also going through changes as I noticed on Mia and Selene; Despite her being pregnant the changes isn't affecting her child at all. It is as if, after either tonight or tomorrow's night, you from what I scanned from your body might go through a change of sorts. To what I do not know, but I do know you will be able to meet with Harley on the morrow as she only as one day left afterwards to do a final test of sorts by me, as well as knowing what drake she might be facing. It might be after your new change my dear, you will indeed be like Selene."

Sunset looked to him wide-eyed yet yawned to her surprise as she didn't feel tired, and he only gave Sunset another knowing look with him now stating, causing her to blush as he had a grin on his features mixed with that look now, "The reason your tired Sunset is from what transpired recently, but your body is also forcing you soon to sleep as well. My advice in case you have more changes on a physical scale tonight is to sleep alone, and in the buff." Sunset now gave him a bewildered look as if to say, you want me to do that, and he only nodded to her as to what he said next made her worry as Sunset knew for some strange reason something like this might happen. Mixed with minor shock in her eyes as if she wanted to not let anyone know as such of who she truly was, "Your species might be fused as of tonight or a random night as well my dear, with your human self, making you an Alicorn, yet you will indeed know when the time comes of course, instinct perhaps?"

Sunset gave him a brief look as he was unsure about that, but then told her with a small gentle smile yet all-knowing look still on his face. "You may not know this, but you already became one when you saved that little girls life a long while ago. But do you want to know where that girl currently is Sunset?" She looked to him carefully, but then asked as Sunset recalled the little girl with it only being a year ago she did that, "You know how she is then?" He nodded, and gave her a grim smile to which she felt a chill in her spine now from his look, "She lived from what happened to her Sunset, but she along with her mother was recently taken to a facility that I saved one of my daughter's from, and they were both experimented on changing them from being ordinary humans, to something else. They are though, currently living on my created world; New Harmonis, as a happy family as it took five months or so for her mother to get over her husbands forced death they both witnessed at that place. But other than that, she is doing fine. In fact , I might bring them here later on so you can speak to them as well as see... what those fools have done to them as well, since there wasn't anything I could do at that time... Or possibly when a certain trip comes up."

Sunset nodded numbly then, but despite her new emotion at this moment for the girl she saved from being ran over by a bus, she then yawned again as she now looked sheepish, and he only gave her a smirk in response. Sunset also thought briefly to what he meant by the trip but placed that to the back of her mind as her concerns of that of her unborn child within her still.

Now standing up then as he only motioned to his bed, "You may rest here for now Sunset and before you object, I barely need to sleep as I can choose when to sleep, eat, drink, or mostly anything I can as well as have for a long time." Sunset then sighed as she did what he stated she could do for a while, and quickly passed out, as Aeroza chuckled as he knew how tired she truly was, as he also brought them both back twelve or so minutes before he began speaking with his daughter, and Harley's sibling and her mate Discord.

Aeroza then sighed as he looked to her form once again, seeing some of his past friends blood from what he could clearly tell as Sunset looks just like her, knowing she might be her descendent, he began to think to himself as Aeroza covered the girl with a conjured blankets of sorts, before leaving the room. _I think I should give her that gemstone that belonged to her later on... eventually, and to see if she is worthy enough to use it._

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; Harley and Mates Dorm Chambers, In the early morning:_**

I woke up quickly with a small fright yet I relaxed as I then saw I was somehow in my dorm room, and not the place I scarcely recalled in that horrid nightmare I just had, which as strangely enough, I couldn't recall any of it.

I now saw to my surprise, that one girl I can hardly recall…. Xion was her name right, was currently sleeping on my right side of the bed, and I then also blushed somewhat as I saw her holding onto my hand.

I then sighed to myself as I then felt the troublesome duo were filled once again, but less to my minor confusion, yet I also felt my body was sore all over for some reason as well, to which I only shrugged to myself briefly without words. I also slowly went to the bathroom and then did my normal business, but I sniffed the air while I did so as I was also now confused as to why I smell different yet smell the same, at the same time.

My nightmare from what I began to somewhat recall now though, was very horrid as I then shivered to myself. Sunset was in it, and I somehow knew she was stabbed but where I didn't know, as it was a shadow-like image of myself doing so as I was currently fighting against something as well while that happened, making me go berserk for some reason, and I woke up after that. The other part of that nightmare was her living yet being crippled as a result, with her being saddened all the time in secret about not using her legs.

I recently found out and slightly kept it a secret a few weeks or so ago: I can smell everything as well as someone's scent.

For some reason my eyebrows furrowed as I thought I could somewhat recognize the current scent that was currently all over me since I also then got dressed into my outfit once again. I tend to wear the same outfit for at least a week or so before changing; knowing most of the students also do this here at the castle, as they get theirs or by their own cleaned charmed spells.

I got my shirt over my large chest, blushing as it was sensitive for some reason; as it was somewhat ticklish as well, and I then grabbed my brush I left yesterday in here and began to once again brush my hair, knowing I need to trim it once again. _I can barely recall what mostly happened yesterday. For some reason... I think I enjoyed it as well as I can recall what Aeroza said. But why tell me and Pinkie now instead the time we first met?_ I sighed to myself then as I also briefly looked to my mirror, seeing I was still my current self, yet I knew for some reason I did something yesterday, yet I also barely recalled it.

After I came out, I froze as I now also gazed at Xion, who did the same as well. I saw she was probably waking up just now, and the girl then gave me a sheepish smile as well as stating to me with a kind look in her eyes; seeing Xion was holding something in her left hand and saw it was my personal black dog toy I had when I was an infant, thanks to my sister telling me it was a gift from my godfather, Sirius Black.

"Hey… Harley. Good morning?" I could tell she was unsure at the moment as I recalled Xion as well as some other female was now a mate to me, but I gave her a small smile on my own face in return as I only shrugged back also, not seeing her blushing briefly as my chest moved, "It's a somewhat great morning, despite only us here… Where are my two other mates and Iris?" I asked her then, seeing or smelling briefly with my nose that they didn't show up at all from what I had to guess, last night, with only my scent and Xion's as she for some reason, smelled of a mixture of cinnamon mixed with blueberries.

Xion now shrugged her own shoulders back. She then also titled her head, seeing the well-made beds of the other three girls and then looked back to me, and was also about to say something until Xion suddenly froze as my two snake familiars were slithering around her waist and shoulders, thus making me giggle at her quick reaction.

I then gently grabbed them with my own hands, and they only curled around my arms and to our surprise also, they grinned at me and without them hissing a word to me at the same time, sank into my skin; stunning myself as well as making Xion look to them as they did so, and then to my arms in minor confusion.

Xion then asked me hesitantly, now going up as I saw they were now living-tattoos on my arms now that also moved all over my body. "Well, I didn't know snake familiars could do that... but why you have snakes?" I shook my head briefly as I thought I saw both my snakes hiss in silent amusement at me as well as Xion then from our faces, yet I sense they were now on my skin for protection of sorts, which I might ask later on to either Aunt Twilight, or Aeroza about. I shrugged again and told her how I got them.

Needless to say, despite our first time actually meeting me, was comfortable around her yet now amused, as Xion had her jaw dropped at some parts mixed with true concern in her orbs at my own gaze to her. When I was done, Xion looked like she was about to ask a second question until the door was knocked. I looked at her in sudden apology for some odd reason now and looked to the door not seeing her look disappointed yet now also curious as to who it was.

I then asked the person at the other side of the door, "Yes, who is it?" I was somewhat relieved as it was a familiar voice coming from the other side, yet she seemed hesitant for some reason as well, "Can I come in Harley? I need to speak to you about something." It was Sunset Shimmer, My Blaze.

I opened the door for her now as My Blaze looked at me strangely since I didn't know why she is. Though when she saw Xion, Sunset froze briefly, but I thought she then sighed inwardly to herself and only gave said girl a look to which Xion only shrugged to her back, as if it wasn't a big deal. Xion then got up and before Sunset could speak to me, yet at the same time, she surprised me. Xion quickly kissed me on the lips, and also then quickly took off; seeing Sunset was stunned yet was also confused as I was about her actions.

Sunset now then sighed as she then gave me another hesitant look yet I also thought I saw in her eyes, a mixture of emotions to which I couldn't tell, as they were quickly then gone as Sunset also had a kind look to them now, motioning to the bed to which I sat down gently, and her doing as well. I then asked her, curious as to why she wanted to speak to me right now so early as I saw on the clock, it was at least 6:32AM, "What is it My Blaze?" Sunset then blushed briefly of the main nickname I called her now and sighed as she then told me from what I barely recalled, stunned and also made me now regret it.

What we did last night in a room Aeroza… No Uncle Aeroza if I can now remember as last night was slowly coming back to me as well as I blushed, seeing as Sunset saw it easily since she unknowingly and gently, grabbed my left-hand, and then held it. I furrowed my eyebrows after My Blaze was done, as well as seeing Sunset was also waiting for my questions to start now, and I asked her firstly out of all of them, seeing her eyes now be relieved yet also seeing my regretful look to her mixed with concern, as if she didn't deserve me. "Did I hurt you... I can briefly recall some of it, but not all of it as my mind was very hazy, Sunset."

She blushed then yet gently told me honestly, seeing I looked away at her after I said that, grabbed my face gently, and then made me look to her eyes as My Blaze then had a firm yet gentle look on her face when she spoke to me now, making me form small amounts of tears in my eyes yet also, blinked them away, "No you didn't cause me harm. You were actually kind and gentle." I raised an eyebrow in minor confusion as Sunset also giggled, and then stated to me casually yet I also saw slight amusement with a hint of something else in her eyes, mixed with love as well then. "Yet I have to admit, afterwards on our second time... You were good; like a goddess, I hate to admit."

I blushed then as Sunset now gave me a small smirk with also amusement in her eyes still as she began to giggle again, making me laugh slightly with her as well but then we stopped after a few moments as we then talked back and forth, since I was somewhat now stunned My Blaze was like Selene, yet different making me confused truly. Though we both only shrugged as we need to ask my new Uncle, as to why this was. Mostly me as she when I don't notice, seemed to already know why.

Sunset then helped me get around though, despite myself seeing her now. Even if Sunset was limping, she told me it was a good limp, making her smirk once again as I also blushed again as well from what she meant, and we then left.

We gathered Xion, who was grinning from ear to ear, so to speak as if she knew what we talked about somehow, yet decided to not say anything, as we were now heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. We then without warning, bumped into Mia and Selene, as they were carrying a stack of books in each of their arms, not to my surprise, but their looks of almost frustration then changed to quick happiness as I was then hugged; almost making me wince as I was still slightly sore, yet my pain was slowly going away. Behind them was also Lavender as she to our surprise, was helping them yet unlike the two, she probably had her stack of books charmed to be light.

Selene was recently told by both Fluttershy as well as Pomphrey to our shock; her body would have the child early, around a few more months or so, yet says from another surprise, My moon could lift anything without consequences. At the moment her belly area is harder as diamonds, until she gives birth, and was currently the size of a half-watermelon. From what they scanned of her, Selene has at least two more months to go. I as well as most all the adults, don't know what's going on with her and a few other's bodies, and yet they can't tell as to why, but I strongly felt for some reason as well, it has to do with me and the soul-bond we all share.

Selene grunted as she has to from being both weak and also strong at the same time, while bending now, and helped me as well as Mia who simply gave me a look of apology at first before I saw relieved looks on their faces. Selene then hugged me, crying silently now as I sighed to myself, knowing her hormones are still out of it briefly, with the other girls deadpanning to themselves over her emotions out of whack. Yet they understood as currently, they have half of all my proportions at the moment, yet they were only a few inches taller than they were previously.

Mia now asked me though, as I saw them both wearing for some reason, their bracelets once again to make them look like the normal versions of themselves in which I just noticed, making my tail twitch somewhat in minor confusion over this, but ask why later as with concern in her eyes yet still a half-happy mixed relieved look on her face, picking up the books as Mia for some reason also found out she can easily carry the total amount they have, in total of very heavy weighted books with ease. "You ok now Gem?" Her nickname for me was something she thought up by accident a week ago on our free period yet it also stuck, as all my girls now call me that sometimes now, besides My Sweet.

I nodded my head gently at her with a minor tilt to a silent question to Selene, as I also saw a brief look of jealousy quickly wash over her as she then smelled Sunset carefully with her also helping Mia out, despite her sore body. Yet I also saw minor acceptance as it was me I had to guess still as my mind was very hazy and also still confused from last night. "She was reading her books as usual at the library Harley, yet this time her emotions were too overbearing as she got for the first time ever since we got here a minor warning."

I wasn't surprised as I gently patted her on the back with from what I saw, Lavender, only observing us yet gave My Moon sympathetic looks, and Selene was now only sniffling. I quietly asked her then, briefly looking down at her while I did so, with Sunset and Mia now carrying all the books in their arms as Sunset also gave Mia a look for later with a silent nod to her own head at Sunset, yet Lavender's she decided to carry as I knew she must still be looking up not only things about the locket now, but her schoolwork she needs to catch up on. "You feel better now My Moon?" Selene in return briefly looked upwards to me before putting her head on my middle and wordlessly nodded as we all then walked into the Great Hall after Mia shrunken all the books they were carrying, and then placed them for now into my bag on my shoulders, and entered the hall.

Things from what we saw were now quiet at first, then they the students, besides our house table as well as my current mates at our house table once again, began to speak to one another. I saw my family or kin-pack to my minds confusion, were giving me grateful looks of true relief as they began to discuss from what I had to guess, school stuff. I did see to once again, Moody drank from that silver flask of his from his coat, and for once Discord was feeding Pinkie as she winked and opened her mouth as she ate a strawberry pancake with caramel drizzle.

Once we sat down, I noticed most of our house was not here in the hall or at our table; just my mates and a few upper years I haven't got a chance to know yet, and I then asked curiously to the seventh year, Penelope Clearwater, who only looked to me while she was about to eat a blueberry muffin from her somewhat light breakfast, "Where are the younger girls, Clearwater?" She gently shrugged as she now took a bite of her muffin, chewed and then swallowed before answering to me honestly with some of the others nearby agreeing with her; as she was named one of the four prefects our house has and was transferred only eight days ago by the castles decree with a few others, for an unknown yet not told reason as of yet, "Moody assigned them a year-house project as they have to get it done by the end of the first task, which they held off until now."

I didn't notice lavender's brief wide-eyed look to her words, yet when I briefly glanced to the girl, she quickly grabbed things and began to eat.

I looked to Penelope with interest as Selene then helped to herself with a minor shake in my head at, a Peanut Butter and Sweet and Sour Sauced Omelet, grabbing my specific type of doughnuts I liked as they were up today and onto my plate, "What project is that then?" Pansy as she was for once to my surprise, reading the Daily Prophet as well as eating an Apple Fritter since she swallowed her food before answering me; before Penelope could, "I'm not sure, but he told them it was about some dark creatures as he refused to use for once, to give them the lessons he has been now giving recently." She then shuddered to herself at the end of her words as well as few others like Lavender, making me look to her as well as the others, as my mates and I were not part of his current class at all from the get-go, as we were part of my new Uncles, to which I was thankful wasn't announced yet to the entire castle. "What lessons Pansy, to make you shiver like that for then?"

What my cousin then stated stunned not only myself, but froze Mia as from what I could tell, was craving cream like all cat Neko's tend to have in her bowl of a mixed version of frosted and chocolate flakes and was also about to take a bite from her spoonful. Selene was chewing, and then swallowed before giving my cousin a stunned look as well as myself, looking at her in minor disbelieve. So did most of the housemates yet I saw they flinched at her words as if they were true.

"He assigned them to research on myths and legends of the fabled 'Shadowed-Ones' as well as the fabled 'Silver-Strikers'," Pansy did the hand quotations on those two names to us as she then continued, after taking another bite of her own food, "He also assigned them as extra credit to research for some reason as well; positive ways and the negative on the most commonly used charms we have, but mostly one charm or spell of course. But to those higher than us…. well, he has for some reason been using the two out of the three unforgivable curses in class, and making us also resist it for some odd reason."

I then now asked her as Lavender shuddered since she must of went through that by him, as I knew the teen girl has his class as well as mostly everyone, and those curses that he was using were illegal, but I wondered why Moody from what I read from his famed reputation wanted to do that to his own students in that class of theirs, gestured as he was currently talking to Applejack and she now huffed angrily at him in return to what he might of said to my aunt, "How long has he been doing this for cousin?"

Pansy now thought about it, then shrugged as Pansy ate another bite of her food and then swallowed before speaking, gesturing to him with a blush on her face, "I don't know, but he has been making us do some embarrassing things like forcing me for example, to dance." Now I was curious as to why she blushed at herself, it was just simple dancing he made her do as such, right? But I was out-asked before I could ask her myself as to why, by Sunset as she seemed concerned over something with her eyebrows furrowed, her leaning next to me as she sat with me this time for breakfast, "What kind of dancing he made you do then Pansy?" She only sighed as Pansy looked hesitant as well, but only motioned for My Blaze to come to her, to which she inwardly groaned as she did indeed get up to come to her, and Pansy now whispered into her ear, and Sunset then went wide eyed after she was done, making her look to her in minor disbelieve as well as silently looking at her as if to say, really? Pansy only nodded briefly as she looked to me and mouthed later.

Lavender then stated to us then, making us look to her as she blushed, embarrassed I had to guess as I also then looked at Moody weirdly from the girls own words then, before looking back to her in are you serious look. "He made me lick not only a few toads... Bleh, but made me get covered in spiders... to say I'm afraid of them now." I now asked her then to which she swallowed her food while doing so after taking another bite, changing the subject as I also saw most of the students didn't want to talk about it anymore as I only pointed to her stack of books now. "What's with the books though Lav. You usually don't do school work at all from what I knew as you secretly tend to do them at night?" I got to know the teen a little more as also when we hang out at the mall before the incident happens, of course, she also told me Lavender secretly does all her school work at night while mostly everyone's asleep.

To my surprise Lavender only sighed as she also glanced at everyone before responding to me gently, seeing not only by me, but everyone she must still be tired as hell for what I think, staying up all night as once again since she was still wearing the same clothes from last night. "I forgot to do my school work as I had to look into a book Mr. V gave me yesterday, and I need to get this last work done for Moody. Otherwise, he might make me get covered in spiders again." At the end of her statement she made to which I frowned, she shivered once again. But I was curious about what book she was talking about as was the rest of us. before I could ask her what book, the doors were rudely swung opened then. As mostly everyone looked at the direction of the doors to see who it was. They also hit a random girl from the HufflePuff Dorm.

I saw it was Aeroza and I was surprised as we then noticed he wasn't here at all for breakfast, but I was now frozen as I saw my cousin Zeras as well as the man himself, holding two specific girls I clearly know. Mia only gasped at the sight as well as most of the students. I glimpsed briefly at my sister as she quickly paled and then hurried to him as in his arms was my niece, Screwball, and in Zeras's, was Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's daughter, Harmony. In fact, I also then saw Aeroza, as well as the other three, we're pretty scratched up as well as they have minor damage to their clothes, but he were less yet his cloak seems to be scorched, but only slightly.

I got up despite Tonks's now loud yelling to tell the students to settle down as I was next to my sister within moments; my tails waving in twitching movements and I quickly said sorry to the random girl once again as I accidently knocked her down, not paying attention to her looks at the moment as Pinkie stated firmly yet loudly as she also seemed worried since they were both passed out, "What the hay happened Aeroza? Why do they look like this?"

I jumped only briefly at a hand to arm contact from Xion, who only gave me a understanding yet slightly grim smile as she now looked closely at the two younger girls, and the others came to me then as they were only silent, as well as Lavender as she gaped as she dropped her work at their forms since I also saw she quickly gathered her items to join us. But I felt as well as them for some reason, confusion as well as minor anger, as my own eyes briefly changed red and then back to my own eye color for, to which both my Uncle (Aeroza) and Zeras noticed yet said nothing as he only led us to the hallway, the doors shutting tightly as I heard the staff was trying to get the students to calm down or telling them to be silent or other things as we were then quickly heading to the hospice wing.

Though before that Lavender asked if we could talk later, as, despite the situation, I quickly told her a yes as she then hurried to the classroom to keep doing her work.

It took us at least for some reason, five minutes or so as we weren't paying attention, and we saw Pomphrey with her having two hospice beds ready as well as made for the two girls, and both Zeras and Aeroza then placed the two girls down. They both moaned unknowingly to themselves in minor pain as their scratches were touched.

I sat next to Pinkie now, as I was as well as she, were in-between the two girls, as they for some reason laid them in beds that were next to each other. Zeras helped the nurse witch on healing salves as they both began to place them over the cuts, but before they did that they were scanned by Aeroza quickly as he then frowned to himself I noticed.

I was holding onto my cousin's hand while Pinkie held onto her daughters also as Aeroza stated to us all, after thinking for a few minutes to himself first, before deciding to say anything. "It would seem there isn't anything to worry about that is fatal, but to let you all currently here know, those two were attacked to which both Zeras and I, defeated said creatures that took them out of my class." I only gave him a look now as I also patted with my free hand on Pinkie's back, making Pinkie wince as I also muttered a sorry to her at my patting. Of course, they were somewhat hard parts without meaning to, as I have secretly been trying to control my own strength; as when it comes to my emotions as such right now as I tend to unknowingly let loose (Accidentally), my hold on said strength.

I looked to uncle then as before I could ask my question I looked at Xion quickly now, a stunned look on my face as I was thinking that as well as was going to say it. She was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of Screwball, looking at me briefly before looking to him, with her arms now crossed under her chest, as we saw her wearing that very strange, yet familiar black cloak once again around her frame. "I take it somehow they got into the castle's wards, since I could tell, Aeroza, they haven't been updated yet?" My uncle confirmed her answer by simply nodding his head as he was now also channeling that strange magic-like aura he does, as it was like the Cure Spell in color on Screwball first since she began to slowly heal from said magic, the lotion-like potion Pomphrey created herself to quickly heal students as such as well; healing her slowly yet all the way.

"Yes, for some reason they seemed to have been summoned as well as lured to do as many random things like damaged goods, or attacking as possible on the floor these two were taken to. Luckily it was only a scouting group as well as a few knight types we dealt with." Aeroza then began working now on Harmony, with the same results in play from what we all saw.

Aeroza now wiped his forehead as he was briefly sweating while I had to set the nurse down and use my Chaos Magic to summon a glass of ice water, to which she seemed briefly surprised yet gave me a look for later. She then downed it in one gulp and then to our surprise, she also passed out as I quickly caught the glass with one of my tails, and gently sat it next to the nurse on her desk.

Aeroza then chuckled as we saw him giving Pomphrey a small yet amused look on his face before he now looked to us for a few brief moments, as he also then sighed; casting charms around the two younger girl's beds so they can be comfy yet safe. "It wouldn't surprise me one bit at all from her reserves, as she used most of them up to pass out as such. Good thinking on the water though kiddo." My uncle stated to me after he finished speaking, giving me a playful smirk, and I only nodded. I saw Xion was about to ask me something as I could tell from her look to me, but she was interrupted on doing so when the door opened.

When it opened normally, Mia came in with a deeply mixed look of being both excited as she held that book Aeroza gave her, yet seemed to be in a minor grim mood. She also closed the door back as My Books made me look to her in concern; my tails swaying gently on the floor while doing so as well as my body now moved somewhat to cause her to blush again, yet she quickly got rid of it as Mia then had a serious yet worried look on her face, and I saw she had with her fingers on a particular page of her book in both hands.

Hermione now sat down next to me on the bed with Xion for once, seemed to be curious yet to my hidden surprise as I haven't got a chance to know one of my new mates, minor fear as she caught a brief glimpse of the creature or more like, the dragon I might be facing. "I know this isn't the time Harley since your family needs come first, but it is very important as I found out what kind of dragons you might be facing, thanks to Reaper."

I sighed; Mia as well as the rest of the girls keeps calling her, Erina, Reaper for some odd reason and as they try saying her name yet they couldn't as if Reaper was the true version of it. Though Erina explained to me one of the nights a week ago that it was because she has yet to settle down like a real person, and is currently busy doing reaper work as such; her name can't be spoken unless I tell my mates or kin it is alright to do so, since I recall her telling me I own her yet not at the same time, as Erina was currently doing magical business and whatnot.

From what I understood back then, it was part of our deal or as such, she made with me, that tends to happen at most times.

I looked to My Books still in concern as I was unknowingly rubbing her back with one of my tails, to her minor surprise yet she also accepted it as Mia seemed now calmer then she was, as I somehow felt Mia feared for me a lot more then she secretly does. Xion wasn't left out as my second to four tails were hugging her waist as she also moved to sit on a stool next to Mia. She then blushed yet remained calm as Xion only observed everything in silence. "Is it really that bad My Books?" I asked as she only nodded once with her now opening the book, and I saw from what I could see, three dragons yet they were under that species name Erina willingly gave away, thanks to Uncle Aeroza.

One dragon was from what I could tell, huge as from what I briefly gazed as a comparison since it was at least fifty feet tall, and had two dagger-like tails. It's hide like the other three were the same color; a dark purple mixed with a brief neon blueish glow, and it also strangely had metal claws as well as teeth, horns, and strange-metallic eyes from that one series I watched, yet more dragon like. It had two very large wings, and its face was like dinosaurs, yet it was also mixed with a python or rattle snake for a head, and a dark-orange tongue. It also seemed for some reason, had four tentacles; two on each side that also matched it's hidden with hook-like grips as if they were hands, and on each foot, was a smaller version of a velociraptor's big toe.

The second was smaller; at least thirty-two or so feet tall, and unlike the other one, its hide looked to be mostly a silver-like bone of sorts as well as its skull. Making a minor appearance of its skeleton being on the outside yet from what I briefly read on that one, it's mostly to intimidate other drakes as well as making it very tough to defeat. Its head was like a Horn Tail without the spikes, and it had a dark-blueish green tongue like that to a snake, and four eyes going upwards. I also saw that this drake had itself standing upright making me think it can stand not only on four legs, but its two hind legs like the last one. Like all three, they seem to be muscled evenly as if they are not only strong, but dangerous. The last one though gave me a sudden chill in my spine as well as the others who now were looking at said pictures of the drakes with me. Though Aeroza was keeping a check on both Screwball and Harmony with them both deeply sleeping, yet seemed to be twitching now and then, in minor to less pain.

It seemed to be a demonic looking drake with the same structure as a horn tail, yet no spikes but instead it looked evil looking. Its hide was like the others yet mixed with very black markings on some parts of its own body. Yet it was also taller than both drakes since it was at least sixty to seventy feet tall in height, and seeing the side-by-side image, it can also stand upright with its hind legs like the second drake. It had four glowing red eyes with neon-green irises, and golden teeth made out of literal gold as well as its horns and claws. Unlike the two dragons as they had two wings, this dragon had four, but half-width versions of the two dragon's wings, and seemed to be gargoyle-like. From its posture from the design, threatening, as its mouth was in a brief snarl in warning, and we also saw a very large gem of sorts in the middle of its chest; the color of amber and also from what the book stated next to it without reading about them, was that each gem color was different depending how powerful the dragon is. Amber being the half-most powerful there is as the truly powerful ones were a fusion of a pure-white gem with a silvery mist-like substance within the said gem. It also had a many-bladed tail; the halfway mark as at the end were very big claw-like daggers fused into an 'X' shape. It also gave a mist-like effect from its wings, well more like in-between them as we saw minor vents of sorts, letting the drawing show us a dark-grey mist of sorts.

I gulped as Mia gave me a look of small sympathy yet kept it mostly to herself as she knows I tend to not want others to give me pity unless it truly calls for it. "I-I have to face one of those three dragons from this species, Mia?" She hesitantly nodded and was about to reply until Xion now gulped and then gently tapped the last drake making me look to her quickly with a minor surprised look, and Xion hesitantly told us, but from what I heard from her tone was to me mostly. "That was the one I saw, at the stables at the field your current schools has. It also had that gem on it, the amber one in a strange design of a diamond."

I gulped again as I then knew I might be facing that drake as I shivered for some reason, and not known to me, my sister did the same with a hidden look to herself. Pinkie though kept it in but seemed to be secretly fearing for me from what she might have heard Xion state to me about my upcoming dragon.

We all briefly jumped now as Aeroza coughed, and Mia did to what she did earlier with the book as she closed it, and we looked to him as my uncle now sighed, looking at the two younger girls briefly before looking mostly at me then; most likely wanting to change the topic briefly. "The two girls will need to stay at least three days in this wing as well as not being moved, otherwise I may have to take the two with me as I from the scans was now told that is, that they were poisoned by what myself and Zeras took care of, and it would only leave their systems if they stay at one spot for that long."

I gapped at him then as I now glanced at both Screwball and Harmony, knowing they might be upset about missing my task. Yet I felt minor relief as well for some strange reason, as if they wouldn't like it when I got into the task with my drake. Xion was rubbing my tail that was to her amusement and slight ire, around her waist, and so was Mia with hers, when it landed gently on her lap now.

I was then settled after a few moments, seeing some tension now leaving my body. Yet it looked like Uncle Aeroza as we glanced at him, with an amused yet still sad Pinkie, at his form. He looked at us carefully as my uncle then saw I was calm somewhat, yet still in minor stress over the current events that have been happening today. My tails then went back around my waist to the sudden pout, and my amused face at them both, yet they looked back at Aeroza. They were staring with their faces at my form with minor blushes, seeing my top was stretching briefly outwards, making my chest to my ire, jiggle slightly yet I knew I need to find at least a spell to not make them do that or some kind of item to do so.

It would seem Uncle Aeroza might have read my thoughts exactly, and stated to me carefully; making him seemed amused briefly at my expression on my own face, as well as the other girls in the room, besides the nurse who was still passed out. "I think I might have an early gift, well…. one of many since I missed at least fourteen of your birthdays niece. You might find it once you head back to your dorms tonight, and it will also replace that bra of yours."

Aeroza then sighed as he quickly looked serious yet still kind now, as he then also glanced at everyone but me at first, then me lastly as my uncle also then stated to me while crossing his arms as well as looking downwards now; as if he was deep thinking yet he was clearly not, "Now I think after the first task is over with, I might take you and whoever you want as two is the limit, to where we might find answers to your… morning problems as well as seeing someone you might have heard about earlier during your time here Harley. But the problem with that is said dragon you're going to be facing. If what Erina told you is correct on that race, then you will need a… edge of sorts. Yet in the rules, you can use anything as such as long as you complete your task."

He then moved his long cloak around despite my eyes looking at him in minor confusion as I still have yet to read said rules, and to our sudden astonishment as he keeps surprising us with the abilities he has, pulled out a box as he now gave me a gentle look with a kind smirk on his face, as to my surprise, my weapon showed itself from my wrist, to which in honesty, I completely forgotten about.

Mia seems intrigued still as I did show all my mates, and Pinkie since she still is awed at the craftsmanship of the weapon itself, knowing it might be somehow powerful yet different than any other katana's out there, and we saw his face smirk wider if possible as he placed the box with his magic, as it floated from him to my lap with a gentle thud. The box itself seemed to be made out of burnt oak of some kind, as it was also etched in runes as well.

"Now," Aeroza began with that smirk still on his face as he only gestured to us the current box on my lap, seeing Mia might from her look, quickly recognize it as she had wide eyes and quickly muttered to herself to which I didn't hear at all, but Xion I think heard her as she glanced briefly at her and only nodded in mute agreement with her arms now laying lazily on her lap, looking at my form briefly before looking back at Aeroza. It would also seem from the mirth-like gleam that quickly passed in his eyes at her, Xion was checking me out to which I inwardly shrugged as I didn't mind, knowing my body might look cute I had to guess, as I didn't think so yet somehow knew as well. "What contains in that box, Harley, is an item that will truly unlock your full potential from this weapon of yours. The specific weapon I asked my old friend in the Caribbean to send to you, as she knew somehow it was time, with her being an Emotional Seer of course."

I was about to ask what that was until he raised his hand up, and gave me a knowing look to my sister, making me confused slightly at this as well as her until what he then stated with untold brief information, as if he met a lot of them during that time of the founders, not knowing he was ancient beyond compare then everyone on this planet, with that smirk still on his face. "Your mother, Lily, as well as yourself Pinkie, are considered as such. It is a very rare and unique gift I bestowed a long, long time ago. An ancestor perhaps as also from what I have now known, you three are the only ones besides your mother girls, are as such. The reason I said three as you have a minor touch as well Harley. Now if you're curious, I can tell you later on as to why they are considered as such as well."

We only nodded dumbly to him as I had to guess he answered another question from my sister, as I then briefly saw Pinkie currently rubbing her daughter's hand in gentle movements, making me look down briefly yet back to him as I somehow sensed he wasn't finished.

"Now to other matters: Miley will be indeed waking soon, and as such she, from what I sensed as her powers from her own magic have settled, Miley though might gain…. characteristics of other races in abilities, not personality. But I am one hundred percent sure, she is now your little sister; making her a Potter-Evans-Pie with her old last name or replacing it, if she so chooses. Also, Miss Marigolds isn't currently here but at my… base of sorts with plenty of protection."

To be honest I almost forgot about Miley as I have been worried mostly about my upcoming task, as well as the stuff that has happened, since we knew Aeroza did something to Draco's body and yet didn't tell us what he did with it, yet said he also cleansed it of his taint… whatever that was from what possessed him.

Uncle Aeroza only nodded at my brief yet not true thoughts with a look briefly, before smiling now; stating to mostly me yet to all of us at the same time, "You might be shocked as a few… what does the Ministry call it here in this world? Oh yes, a creature inheritance or two was fused and unlocked for Miley, Harley, so don't be surprised if you may recognize some features as I know from a source per say, you tend to watch anime as well as play videogames on your off time, or reading. As well from your last visit when you saw her." I blushed as the girls giggled at my reaction to his words, knowing somehow he got me over my worry over Miley, somewhat, by doing that.

But we did wonder something then, to which Aeroza now sighed as if he somehow knew, and before we could ask as I saw Pinkie was going to ask him as such, he startled us all be saying a random statement to us since I briefly saw Pinkie's eyes widen in minor surprise. "She is currently… off-world; If what my wording is. A world I created from my own power, a very long time ago, and also a remake slightly of the old world I used to mainly live on." He chuckled as I saw a strange gleam in Mia's eyes, knowing how she is more a bookworm then Selene is, was now about to ask him, but she was too giving him a wide-eyed look as he also then stated to My Books with him also looking directly at her eyes and face, his head turned to her as well. "It is indeed from that very book Miss Granger. Because not everything was written in it, but some parts that are true, so my minor advice as I see you tend to follow books at some points: not everything is learned within books but with living experience."

I was still upset over the situation as well as currently forgetting like my sister for once, my new younger sibling, Miley. But I was half-amused with Mia as she was now pouting at my uncle… still strange as it sounds in my head, but I inwardly shrugged as when she did, her ears since this entire time I noticed she didn't wear her bracelet, lowered as well as her tail twitched as if, in annoyance.

Aeroza chuckled at Mia for a few moments quietly to himself, then stated in a somewhat firm yet amused tone of voice at My Books, with Mia giving him a look as well as all of us; besides the two younger girls seemed half-amused, with me still being as such. "To what I say, Hermione Granger is true. So don't feel upset or pout over a fact as the likes of my advice." He repositioned himself in his spot, then looked at the girls once more but firstly me though, then he looked to Pinkie when he turned his head as such while making my sister look at him in worry; seeing my uncle might have silently scanned them once again to mine as well as my mates astonishment, and Zeras only smirked yet also looked annoyed at her dad, my uncle. "Now Pinkie, I would like to speak with you alone with Zeras, while Xion, Harley, and Mia go to the library for a gift I left, as a welcoming gift to the family as well as one of many gifts I missed on Harley's years, growing up."

I looked at Pinkie as if to say, tell me the details later or as such, and my sibling did one of her hand signs as if to say, ok, to me.

In secret, we taught ourselves as well as the rest of my pack to sign with each other, in case we either lose or have something done to our voice. An odd reason as such, but it was one of many things mentioned at some points when I was growing up with her. Now knowing something might be up when he glanced at me briefly with an all-knowing look yet I also felt it might be important to do as he asked, as I was curious to what our gifts might be, at the library.

I got up slowly as my legs seemed to have for some reason, almost fallen asleep, and Xion, as well as Mia, quickly helped me when I almost toppled over, and I didn't notice their hands accidentally touched my chest; which they blushed for only a few seconds as we then left the room. Before we did, I gave one last glance at my two younger pack members... my niece and cousin, and I then closed the door behind us as it was then spelled to be locked by my uncle.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Once Aeroza locked the door back, he looked briefly at both Screwball; who shifted slightly in her deep sleep, and Harmony; who didn't move but only twitched from her one leg that was scratched. Once his gaze landed on Pinkie's though, he then stated firmly to her, making Pinkie jump briefly as she was thinking deeply suddenly to herself yet also listened the entire time. "Now while Harley is gone with I hope, she tends to like her present as well as the other two girls; since Xion's is sort-of… personal, I need to be honest with you about what truly attacked your daughter and niece so you can also tell both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie gave him a confused yet a mixture of being partially upset, and also in minor shocked look at him; her free hand gripping her seat slightly while she did so, "You know what might have done this to them Aeroza?" He only nodded as he looked to her for some reason, older as he appears, yet Pinkie knows he is, but not is true age despite him looking always around the age of twenty-two to twenty-four years old. "Yes as sad it is to admit, it was a Heartless Neoshadow with a Corruption Orbweaver (4). From what myself as well as Zeras," said girl only nodded her head to her own name, only watching and waiting to say anything as usual when in presence of her father, "They were searching for something I might have placed within the school a long time ago, as in fact I might have fibbed a little, as I have been here at least on the number of times on arriving at this world: at least ten or so times, but not during the time of Lily's demise, but way before then."

Even though Pinkie gave him a strange look to that, she was looking briefly with her head still at the man's form, to her only child, then back to him with a firm look of her own while now taking her hand out of her daughters, and now also crossing her arms; mostly to comfort herself by giving herself a brief self-hug, "But why were they take them? I mean if they were probably here to look for something, why take my daughter and her cousin?"

"I have an answer to that one Pinkie," Stated Zeras now, who moved from where she was, and then sat next to her by conjuring a stool to do so while giving her dad a look as if to speak of something, to which he noticed and only nodded, scanning both younger girls as Zeras began to explain to Pinkie then. "Someone used the Imperious Curse on them both as well as a minor Obliviate Charm to make sure they recall the entire day besides them feeling the curse on them, but not recalling who done it to them. What dad as well as I secretly scanned them, that memory after it was Obliviated, was then taken out of their heads at the same time, making us think whoever set them up in the creature's path, do it on purpose to either make a blow at you, or rile a specific someone as a result to this."

Pinkie then furrowed her eyebrows together as she now thought to herself, seeing Zeras began to scan the two younger girls now with Aeroza also conjuring a clipboard out of nowhere, as well as writing on it with a regular ink pen. _Who did Zeras mean, about both Harmony and Screwball being used as such?_

Pinkie didn't jump, but she inwardly did so as a voice that surprised her was her very own, yet seemed... darker then it did when it spoke in her mind now, with her fake-smiling as the other two glanced briefly at Pinkie before Zeras kept scanning, and Aeroza writing on that clipboard. **_Why not the "Said" person being Harley? She is very protective, and the first task is within the moment soon._**

Pinkie then suddenly asked; her being somewhat fearful as this version was somewhat chilling yet warm at the same time, scaring her as well yet asked by thinking, _Who are you and why you sound like me?_ The dark-like voice only chuckled briefly at Pinkie as the voice then stated, making her eyes widen while Aeroza's and Zeras's backs were turned; as they read the two younger girl's blood pressure by normal means. **_I have been with you ever since that day you were bullied back at the one town while in Equestria. Why don't you even recall when you found out what happened to those that have done so to us? It was I that done so as well as channel into you when angered, or stressed. The reason as to why most of our friends fear us as well as aid you on getting better when we go through our stage. You accepted me into you, my dear Other Half, so it wouldn't be a surprise as I say this: We will meet very, very soon._**

Pinkie didn't think anything back for a few moments since they were still checking on her daughter as well as niece from both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, knowing Harmony would soon be a big sister soon, as her friends due-date is coming up for some strange reason. _I guess… But you still haven't told me who "You" are though._ Pinkie thought/stated to the female voice going through her head in both a firm and also curious thought at whoever this was.

The voice once again chuckled but briefly this time, as it then started back in amusement as well as probably thinking to itself at the same time, **_I haven't been called by anything for a long, long time... yet I find you amusing as you have been the past years. All those parties as well as you using Chaos Magic back in your home world at random times when it was called. For now I have decided you to call me by a name I favored for some time: Ruby, Ruby Genova Evans, since we share the same… body I perhaps guess?_** Pinkie seemed inwardly surprised as she only multitasked now; listening to Aeroza as well as Ruby as the voice also told her then, knowing this might be important, and also seeing that the voice in her head was a female as of now, despite hearing it. **_We will talk later on I suppose... Now listen to the immortal as he tells us about our daughter._**

Pinkie was confused as to why the voice, Ruby, stated that to her, but decided to do what she suggested or stated to Pinkie as she did, in fact, began to listen.

"Now from our final results, they are fine for the moment, but I sense something else that seems to have… awakened in your daughter, Pinkie, as well as Harmony." Now this made Pinkie be both worried and also concerned for her daughter to which she glanced at once more, before looking at him firmly, her hair deflating in a slight amount yet still was herself; which was also odd without thinking but she now asked them both, but mostly Aeroza hesitantly with Pinkie's hand gripping her daughters blankets now as well as her shirt as a result. "Wh-What might that be then Aeroza?"

Aeroza sighed once again to himself as from what he saw; it might not be that easy to explain, yet from what Pinkie felt from her heart thumping, knowing it might be important as well as being able to understand at the same time. "They have gone as well as passed a trail of sorts, together as well. From what I can tell they will awaken at the exact same time since they appeared to be knocked out as well while secretly, making a journey of sorts within themselves. That is all I can basically tell you as it is early yet needed later on down the road for this world to be safe. In fact, I'm surprised as of yet, Harley and the few students and her mates, haven't unlocked 'It' as well. Even you my dear."

Pinkie seemed to be now both confused as well as somewhat knowing what he might mean, as they both gave her a small smile then, with Zeras now also using her magic to send water into Pinkie's daughter's stomach as she is currently dehydrated in small amounts for some reason as well.

Aeroza only nodded to himself as he now gave Pinkie a knowing look, with him also getting ready to leave after looking briefly at his one of many children he has, with Zeras quickly nodding without even looking, doing the same spell to Harmony as well. "You will know in due time Pinkie, especially within the night you might get visited by someone who was ashamed yet watched over you over what said a person has done to a specific someone. In fact you can say, your other-half is from this person's idea of helping you back then." Pinkie was wide-eyed at him when he suddenly said that as he now left normally, and also relocking the door without words.

"Even knowing Dad as long I have known him Pinkie, his words have hidden meanings sometimes when he wants you to guess along with seeing if you knew." Zeras said gently to Pinkie, as she then also conjured on both girls with wandless magic, new bandages on the places the girls have that bled badly as now they were no longer yet stink from this specific bandage's use of quick-healing wounds of any sort.

"So you mean he says what the true meaning is in riddle form sometimes, when he wants to do so?" Pinkie then asked her, now seeing and also watching Zeras carefully placing a wet towel she used from the old bandages, by transfiguring them into as such, on the two girls foreheads as they had a slight temperature increase yet now was going back to normal. Zeras looked to Pinkie from her left shoulder, and then back at Screwball. She changed Harmony first, seeing the girl might have a scar despite what Aeroza stated on her chest, in a three-fused 'X' pattern as Zeras only nodded to herself then and also answered, honestly, to Pinkie. "Yes, that is quite a clear say in words you asked Pinkie. In fact, he tends to embarrass as well as do many awe-like things as well since he has been alive longer than I, or any of my half-siblings or adopted for a long, long time."

Now this got Pinkie interested, knowing the man might have siblings or kids of his own so she got up, and then decided to aid Zeras to which said girl gave a silent thank-you to her, and then Pinkie asked her gently as well as nicely, seeing how well Zeras was treating both her daughter and niece with some help from passing that lotion to rub on the bandages. "So, are you the youngest or eldest of your siblings then Zeras?"

To Pinkie's surprise, Zeras chuckled gently to herself at this, and then while without looking, still doing her task as if this was an everyday task Zeras has done before, "I'm the third eldest of my siblings. But I tend to focus mostly on defending as well as healing then most of them. In fact our eldest sibling, Teresa, is my only biological-same-mother sibling, and she is quite powerful as such as I."

Pinkie nodded and decided to change the subject now, seeing a sad look on the girls face as if recalling something within the past of sorts as they then begin chatting about random things, seeing they need to get used to each other as they are cousins. Not knowing they were being watched by a small hardly seen crystal orb of sorts, and it then vanished as it was in the ceiling.

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; Hogwarts Library with Sunset, Mia, and Xion:_**

I was told despite the gift Aeroza gave us three, that he briefly encountered both Sunset and Selene as they were heading back to the dorms while seeing Selene was tired now, despite her pregnancy was using up most of her magic for some odd reason and just wanted to head back to her bed for rest. Aeroza told them both that he would escort Selene back to her bed, and made sure she was comfortable seeing as her body was in stress for some reason, making me worry about My Moon as I didn't know much about pregnancies at all. The times, despite both Pinkie's with Screwball, and Rainbow Dash's with Harmony, I didn't get a chance to aid them at all as well as Fluttershy's this time. So he also told her to catch-up with us at the library, as Aeroza also told her to tell us since afterward, he had things to do, as it was surprising for me at the same time.

So currently we are nearing the library as most of the students was either doing random things, or in classes, or other stuff. Being a champion though, I guess I get special privileges as well as those close to me, to be out of doing a lot of things besides having mostly training as well as free time.

I smiled softly to myself as I was in the front, while the girls; my current with me mates, were talking amongst themselves behind me, as earlier Sunset took a Sore-Be-Gone Elixir made by Aeroza, and to her surprise, My Blaze no longer was in pain.

Not knowing later on it might come and surprise us later on as that elixir changed her somewhat as a minor side effect, to which also, later on, we would know then.

Though I was currently happy that they were getting along with Xion, but I didn't know where my other new mate was currently, making me sad I didn't get a chance to know the young woman, seeing she was almost twice my age partially yet felt not at the same time, for some reason. Once we got into the library though, for once we four were surprised as it was currently pitch-black in a spell of sorts; as if someone deliberately made it so it will be dark within this chamber.

Right when I was about to ask Mia as she only gave me a knowing look as to what was going on, I jumped in small fright as three familiar voices I knew about now yelled at the same time, "SURPRISE!" The light returned quickly to the room when that happened and I was in fear for a few brief moments as that then changed quickly to sudden happiness as well as minor annoyance at seeing my other two mates, and also fiancé that haven't been to the castle for a while, was in the library sitting down with them all giving me a playful grin as well as being amused at my current expression on my face.

The three girls got up, and were startled with small yelps as I sped-ran at them with a somewhat powerful hug, making them wince yet with understanding looks as they seemed concerned now with tears in my eyes, and the three teen girls giving the others a look as they were then explained to things that I may or may not have mentioned in my letters to them, needless to say, they were upset over me for not telling them, yet the three also understood.

Now Daphne's face though as she heard what Draco did as well as the other two, including Xion as her eyes, widened now and then reddened in color in minor rage, yet quickly returned to normal as the rest of the girls besides Selene, showed up. Her face was pale yet saddened as from what she told me. Draco didn't always use to be a prat like he was since it was mostly his father's own influence, for the past three years before I showed up, that caused him to change.

We talked quietly amongst ourselves as we saw the current librarian, Madame Prince, giving us a look yet sighed to herself also as she began to use her wand to send books back to their original marked spots. Knowing she must have made a deal with the three teen girls, or they somehow got permission, to have a small gathering within her library... or for as long as Mrs. Prince has the job still, knowing the school board is still looking for a replacement for her as well.

I however now noticed somewhat while we were talking, both Destiny and Katie were sometimes looking at each other unknowingly, yet I inwardly sighed to myself knowing what the paper stated was true.

Eventually after we talked, we began searching after asking Miss Prince about what Aeroza told us about a gift for us, and she merely pointed without words as her nose was in a book now, like usual at what I heard from random or house dorm students when I asked, and what we saw, I was stunned as well as them, with Sunset saying for all of us then with not only awe like the rest of us, but astonishment. "I did not see this coming; in fact, I'm surprised that exists."

Knowing I was a fan of videogames as well as anime, I was inwardly squealing to myself and the others teen girls somehow knew as they deadpanned to themselves since I rushed to one of the gifts I was sure was for me, and hugged it as a very familiar sound was softly heard while I hugged it to my chest, "Mew?" It sounded as if it was confused yet also somewhat happy being hugged. It was a regular version of a certain legendary Pokémon, yet has my eye colors instead of the normal sky-blue iris's they are known for in the anime or games.

As I was hugging my new friend I had to guess, since I already felt that very bond form; knowing besides Adelina and the Basilisk who were hissing in amusement in my arms still, I still have to what I feel despite knowing, three or so more familiars. I don't consider Misty my familiar anymore as she felt like a normal mate to me, and my Velociraptor for some reason feels like a child I had then owning as a pet or familiar for some odd reason as well.

I even saw a belt with empty yet different type Pokéballs on them, knowing later on I might like what he has to offer, since I read the note as well on it.

I also felt very sad all of a sudden yet it quickly went away as I glanced at Katie and Destiny glancing at each other once more with a minor blush, as if later on in my gut and heart something might happen I wouldn't like later on, yet I pushed that feeling away for the moment.

It was Mia who adjusted from her gift, to which she blushed for some reason after reading the note, as her gift was in a small box in her favorite color, pink, and mouthed later to me to which I only shrugged at as my current attention is my new friend I made. My Books then stated curiously after a few moments as she was trying to also figure out to how to open her gift still, saw as I was now using my Chaos Magic to make a brush appear, and began to gently brush my gift, to which it was purring to each stroke, to us all, as they wondered the same thing. "How did he manage to bring a fictional creature into existence here at Hogwarts?"

Xion shrugged yet she had a knowing look as if she might know yet couldn't also explain it at the time, making me pause briefly at her actions without the others noticing, yet I resumed as Sunset was next to me, rubbing the Mew's ears to which it purred in delight over as she in turn briefly looked to Mia, and then responded back with her own shrug to My Books, "Well, I'm sure if you guys read that book as well to what he told us a while back, the existence of other worlds is possible. So maybe-" "Maybe he got it off the world where they exist from?" Sonata finished for Sunset.

Sonata was with us at this moment, as her two elder half-sisters couldn't get out of their classes, since she had an excuse because of her involvement with me being a champion and one of my soulmates. Her siblings however as well as her, was in Moody's class for the Dark Arts to which I shuddered sometimes, for some reason. Despite Sonata being busy with them, we had some time with the girls as well as a small date to ourselves a while back, before the whole Draco issue as well.

Let's just say it was a good make-out session with no other things happening as we were taking it slow and leave it at that.

Mary only nodded wordlessly at her in agreement. She too has been busy as well as most of the girls. Recently though, she seems distant from us for the past three days or so as if something is bothering Mary, yet I also felt her smile is both true and also fake to me when we talk and other things, but the kisses though were real. Her figure was currently somewhat the same like Sonata's now, to which she hasn't changed much at all since then. Of course, she was wearing the school robes this time and was also wearing her hair in a small ponytail.

Ginny was also with us as Mary dragged her out of the classroom as well, since they were sharing the same schedule with the Sirens this time. But from the current look, Ginevra gave me, was to silently ask me to speak to me after we're done here without her twin being with us, to my surprise, as I was curious as to why and merely nodded once with her also looking relieved then.

"Well," I began to speak as everyone was now looking to me, as I had my eyebrows furrowed in minor thought while I spoke, still brushing my gift, "Uncle Aeroza did say he was making it up to missing all the years he hasn't been with me, which I have to say is a lot of years. But I feel as if despite this, he is being honest yet truthful as to what he does." I only got nods of agreement as Iris, thanks to Sunset giving a pass as she was in her Runes Class at the time, came later on to the library at a certain time than stated to us, curiously while looking at Xion's gift, making us look to said girl then as well.

"What I don't get is that gift he bestowed on your guy's new mate." I was wondering about that as well as Xion's gift was a box with a note on it, stating to open the letter and box when alone, or alone with me as she is one of my mates with understanding in her eyes. Xion stated to us, but mostly back at Iris, somewhat harshly while at the same time, also surprised me briefly at Xion's somewhat sad tone, looking away while she spoke then; seeing her eyes to surprise me once more since Xion was currently was sad within those orbs of hers for some reason, "It's none of your business."

Everyone gave her a look as Iris was now giving her a hurt look back to Xion, and she quickly noticed and then also sighed softly.

Xion was now looking apologetic as she also now had a small yet hesitant smile on her face, looking at Iris now with it, "I'm sorry Iris, it's just this is something precious I think I lost a while back... to which I hope it is since I did mention to Aeroza about it." Iris only nodded with her eyes now not showing she was hurt anymore, but gave a minor look of brief concern at her as Xion sighed to herself again, and got up and before we could ask, she quickly excused herself and left the library, making me look at her form sadly once she did that.

I heard a faint questionable mewl from my gift, as I looked briefly at her and without words as well as to our surprise, she vanished in a minor green flash yet I also felt she went to seek-out Xion, to comfort her now, as if she sensed my emotions to my new mate. Also for some reason, I felt that Mew was a girl instead of being a neutral gender; unlike her race was described by from both ways, of the franchise that is.

I sighed as we knew then after we gathered our things later on, that our mini gathering was now over, yet I kissed each teen girl; besides those not my mates, on the lips, but I did kiss Iris on her cheek though. I told them I was staying behind since Ginny wanted a favor or something as such, to which Mary seemed hesitant at this, yet nodded as she now joined the others as I kissed her then with her also being the last one to leave the area, and they all decided to go outside since it was currently sunny at the moment, and to simply enjoy themselves.

So Ginny and I decided to go out of the library as well, but to an old classroom nearby, not the one I was in before, but a recently discovered one that was surprisingly told by the four mini-jokers: Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Gem, and Silver as to what she wanted to be called by from now on, found said room by accidental means as they were running from a prank they pulled on the Weasley twins for once.

Needless to say I didn't want to see myself covered in pink slime mixed with pillow feathers after seeing the result. those four form what I was told by Pinkie could be the next Marauders, to what my dad and her stepdad in her own terms, was a part of. They have been pranking as well as the twins, for the past three or so months after forming a solid friendship with each other.

Sure I helped sometimes, but it was mostly them as they had my Brother-In-Law as their mentor.

Within the room though were just recently refurbished furniture as well as other things to make it a neutral lounge of sorts for all the house dorms to use for meetings or as such, as the prank went off close to a week ago. Of course this room for some reason has a painting with a little girl as well as an older sibling for some reason during the Victorian era, as well as not only them being dressed as such, but other background paintings of other land marks and cities in current times. They somewhat looked like myself when I was there age, to which was both seven and ten, but with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Making me wonder if somehow they might be related to me in the past since I saw the painting's name was called the "Sibling's Photo".

Not knowing, later on, I might find out when I hang out with my uncle (Aeroza) as a result later on this current student year... or more like the beginning of my fifth year.

Ginny and I then sat down under the painting, seeing the two painted girls being interested yet from what I saw they were playing catch with one of the red ball toys from a painting not too far outside this room.

Ginny looked hesitant all of a sudden, but decided to wordlessly hand me a letter she apparently kept in her own school robes today, and once I read it I was slowly getting angry. From the writing, it must have been only recent or today I had to guess, as it was from their own mother as I have yet to meet her.

 _Dear Mary,_

 _What is this I hear from Ronald that you are in a relationship with a girl? It's not how I raised you daughter of mine. You should be interested in boys, not girls like every other witch in our society. To say I'm very disappointed with you is certain, to which I sadly say it is. If you do not give up on the girl you're dating, then I have no choice then to come over and speak to you personally myself. Especially since we're planning on coming to either the first task or possibly the second, Marigold._

 _If you however change your mind, I might have a suiter for both you and Ginny within the next term, to which your father somewhat agrees with. S_ _o get your head out of the clouds and study hard while you're at it since I will also not have a dumb daughter who only wants to draw to her heart's content, as that isn't a paying job as we speak._

 _So if I hear from Ronald your still dating the girl after the second task, as we got invited by your new Headmistress; despite her being new to all of this as Dumbledore was kind and generous to pre-plan both of your futures with my say-so. You will be removed from our household, and be placed within the system. I can't take it any longer how much you disappoint me, and this is the top of the cake Mary._

 _Ginny if you're also reading this, please know love, I approve on your studying scores besides your younger twin to which as I stated, she needs to get out of the clouds and do actual work for once. I know you will be doing better things then your sister, Mary if she keeps up with her horrible acts._

 _With love, you're Mum_

Ginny stood stiff when my magic was now slowly showing, but I then took a deep breath as it went back into my body as I also slightly shook in anger, and her blushing at my form as well as I also stated looking right at her seriously with a ticked off face, gently giving Ginny the letter back now while I did so. "Your mother isn't really like this at home, right Gin?" She was about to respond, but paused as she then asked me curiously yet I slip my anger briefly away, still upset though despite Ginny's question to me on her mother, Molly if I recalled. "Gin?"

I was still angry yet I sighed as I told her gently now, as Ginny still saw yet understood I wasn't angry at her to make my friend also looked relieved since I also gave Ginny, a hesitant smile on my own face, "I thought you might like it since I'm pretty sure a nickname between friends is alright though, especially since I do plan on marrying someday, your twin sister, like I promised my other mates." She now nodded to herself as well as to me, agreeing since when I told them all that on a meeting we decided to have at least every Sunday since that is our current non-busy free day we tend to have, that is if we aren't busy at all, I mentioned that.

Needless to say they were happy and I also got kissed by them all at the same time. Of course, my two new mates weren't there when I told my current ones.

Ginny then decided to get back on the subject, knowing I was most angered by her own mother from what she briefly wrote on this short letter, knowing it was meant to be stern and yet making Mary disappointed in her eyes from not only dating me but other things saying she might be a floozy or something as such.

"Well, Mum is always liked this ever since we came to Hogwarts as she took our grades as well as interests at heart, yet she took Mary's the hardest as she told me once when it was just us, felt like she didn't belong at our home as to how much Mum looked down at her as well as told her things to make her think twice about herself harshly. But this," she waved the letter near us before placing it back into her robes as Ginny finished, a light scowl of both anger and annoyance on her features with Ginny also looking away, tears also slowly showing in her eyes now, "This is too much for her to take. Mary at this moment is not telling me anything anymore right now, yet we still hang out and do our work together as we always do. I can tell you honestly: I fear for her mentally Harley. This took a big chunk from her heart from what Mum wrote. I know it didn't seem much to me, but to her, it was one of her harshest words in letter form yet she told to Mary."

I sighed yet I still felt angry, as I also agreed with Ginny. If this has been going on far as long as it has, I thought from what I was taught by both my Aunts Applejack and Rarity that one day, this was considered abuse of sorts to a child, mental abuse that is. "I can try and talk to her when I get a chance... maybe see what I can do. Since I am a Potter after all as to tell you I been holding it off, I recently was given a letter a while back during my sister's coma of sorts, about what kind of businesses I own here in Britain."

That got Ginny curious yet I gave her a look for later which I also responded to said look with kind words to Ginny, at the same time. "I still want to tell them on the next meeting, and if you up for it, you can come with your sister this time as she will be forced to hang out with you normally." I saw Ginny sigh to this, and then nodded, since the task was on a Saturday while knowing how I somehow heal fast, I might still be able to make it on our meetings.

We saw it was close to lunch now and I was surprised at this as after we talked about Mary, we talked about random things that also made me blushed as I didn't know she was a minor pervert, yet not as Ginny was just curious at the moment, unlike Mary, who already decided about what gender she already preferred.

We then left, and Ginny waved bye with myself giving her a mock bow in farewell to which Ginny only laughed to. I then went to the hall while she decided to do some more reading and maybe have a house-elf fetch her some lunch, since she is also behind on some homework the professors has for her, to which is one of the random topics as Ginny was more concerned about her twin sister, then her own studies, still.

I saw to my surprise it was mostly empty, but my stomach to my embarrassment growled to itself loudly as I saw no staff members besides both Aunt Rainbow Dash, and Aunt Fluttershy at the staff table eating, and talking.

I jumped briefly in minor shock as I was unknowingly grabbed on the butt, and turned and then gave a mock glare at Daphne who was grinning, and the other girls besides Mary and Selene, were trying to hold in their giggles. Mary's being half-hearted though when she laughed, and I saw briefly with reluctance, Fleur, was secretly holding hands with Destiny.

I inwardly sighed now as I knew she might; from what I somehow can feel instead of telling, a slow yet growing connection of sorts between the two, and the connection with Katie from that was of an elder sibling to the girl, like Destiny.

Eventually we had a fun day at the most part. Myself hanging out with my mates as well as playing games made by Discord like Volleyball or another known as Dodgeball, and my team mostly won despite me kissing most of my girls in either winning or losing, it was fun.

We all also knew then that most of the students and other schoolers here, were in classes despite the tournament being in play; of course Discord was only doing this not out of boredom, but out of trying to get his nerves about Screwball's condition out of his mind for the moment, and causing games or making havoc to others like that poltergeist, Peeves here in the castle, to which I hope those two never meet at all.

Merlin helps us if that happens.

We eventually also did a lot of things besides that, but that is for another time as it was etched into my mind as being one of my best days I ever had, yet I knew what spell thanks to Sonata unknowingly giving me something to work with; a spell I recently discovered by myself as I was going to try it out before Draco got involved that is, poor delusional boy like that Ron Weasley.

So we said our goodnights when it was late and we eventually went to sleep, yet ever since that happened, my last dream that is with my mother as a spirit in it being revealed and leaving with Erina, a long time ago that is, I never got a single one. But now I did as I was deep sleeping.

* * *

 ** _Realm of Dreams; Harley's Heart/Mind:_**

I was utterly confused, despite myself currently now in my dream-state, was wearing a formal yet revealing dress that showed off my curves nicely with a slit that showed off my legs, and my chest to my now red face, showed somewhat yet not entirely a valley of cleavage. I also didn't wear any shoes as I was barefoot, and my hair was in a ponytail-braid of sorts with it lazily also around my left-shoulder in front. But currently, I was surprised I was dreaming an actual dream, after so long.

I looked around as I noticed everything was a mist-like darkness yet I can clearly see it all as clear as day as the saying goes, and knew this might be more than a dream somehow. " ** _You are correct on that Harley_** _ **Lana-Luan** _**_Potter._** " A mysterious adult female voice stated all around me, it even echoed as well. She sounded not only powerful to which my spine tingled for some reason, but somewhat older yet as young as I was. She sounded melodious as if she sung; it would be good to listen to.

I briefly jumped then as I had someone touch my shoulder, making me look behind me, and to what is saw I gapped at, to which she chuckled briefly at my current expression towards her form.

She stood around my own height, which sad to say I reached the max limit of 7'1 now with my curves now the same as well as my chest, to which she also matched yet she wore something else besides my dress I was wearing. She wore a revealing dark-blue halter top that showed her same-sized chest as mine is, and a choke collar that was silver in color with golden beads also embedded into it. Her eyes were like mine yet her pupils were also blood-red, and also her sclera was pitch-black. The strange woman also had pure-silver hair that dimly glowed as if it was shown to be in the moonlight, and reached to her halfway mark of her back, but tied into a long braid. She also wore despite her stomach clearly showing on her delicate yet truly fit frame, a chain-threaded belt with silver studs around a pair of ripped dark-green jeans, and sandals of sorts as that was what was normal about her.

The abnormal parts of her from not only having two horns on her forehead that curved upwards and they were small, were her fingernails as well as they were really claws as well as her toes, to which they were a steel-like color. She also when she laughed briefly to my expression as well, a dark-purple tongue and the same type of color as her claws for her teeth, to which they seemed to be flawless, and had two snake fangs that were long, yet appeared short when she then gave me a smirk on her face, and she was now crossing her arms while leaning on nothing but air. She also wore manacles of sorts that appeared to be a gold-infusion of some kind, with runes on each one that glowed neon-blue every few moments or so, and then fades back to being normal runes.

" ** _It seems we finally get to meet after all these years, besides my daughter raising you. You turned out good despite my best friend being your descendant._** " She stated randomly, as she only floated now as well as now circling me, before heading back to the same spot as I kept gapping at her as to what she said, then I both paled and seemed to be in shock who this was.

She then bowed as if it was true, mockingly that is to me with that grin on her face, yet I saw her eyes were sad somewhat, to what I didn't know as I asked/stated to her loudly, seeing she winced briefly while rubbing her one ear as if I was too loud. "Your Pinkie's Dad... or other Mum?!" She sighed then and nodded a single yes to me, her smirk now replaced with a gentle smile yet conjured herself to make me wonder if they are related in any sort of way, a frozen coke. She then took a few sips from her supposed drink, yet after she was done with a gentle smack of her lips, she then stated to me honestly, as if it wasn't a big deal yet with a hint of sadness to it as well, " ** _Yes, I'm considered both as her mother and father, younger sibling to my child. In fact I was punished as a result to what happened, and before my sentenced was carried the next day, I was envisioned with a horrid sight thanks to my cousin; who was gifted seer abilities, and I indeed took her from both of yours own mother, knowing the outcome yet knew Pinkie would be fine later on to that one world, where my second Ex-Friend once tried to take over with his own chaos would be at. It was for the best._** "

I raised an eyebrow at this, not knowing that was the reason, but I then thought to myself now with also seeing she looked to be in a brief memory of sorts with her now looking away for a moment from my gaze to her, my hand going to my chin while I did so. _I wonder what her punishment was since I knew my older sister was a rape-child from her, yet I bet they didn't care she was forced to do so yet also it seems selfish of her doing that to my sister as well._

I then looked to her as she heard me suddenly hum to myself briefly before speaking, getting her attention now as she in turned raised her own eyebrow as if to say, what to me without words, "What was your punishment if I may ask…" She seemed to giggle to herself with that smirk once again on her face. I can clearly tell she forgot to introduce herself, and what she stated still shocked me, but the display she used made me sweat dropped to her actions. Flashing lights as well as sudden dramatic music playing everywhere at once while she did a familiar pose I saw Sailor Moon do in victory, from said anime that is, " ** _I'm Eris, Greek Goddess of Chaos and Strife… and not the entity either; just a mischief maker who can do anything she wants._** "

"Right…" I trailed off now as I then begin resuming once more my question, seeing her to my surprise as Eris also deflated a little at this, and looked at me sadly yet with hidden anger in her eyes at not myself, but at who might have casted the punishment on her, and to what Eris then told me as she was being honest, surprised and also shocked me. " ** _Zeus punished me along with his wife, Hera, after finding out I raped a young mortal female as well as making her to become pregnant at a young age. Yet they knew I was under the influence of a curse made by a mortal a long time ago to control a God, a… somewhat improved version of that Imperious Curse you Wizards and Witches have for spells. Even though my mother, Nyx, defended me, it was no use as it was the worst Punishment yet: they forbidden for me to at least to seek out my own daughter by said female, your own mother, until certain conditions were met as a pre-clause to the punishment, lifting it as well._** "

To this I jumped as Eris then accidentally with her power, made an energy blast and blasted said energy near me, and then Eris noticed she did that in her anger as Eris now also looked sheepish at my trembling form, and rubbed the back of her head like not only I do, but my elder sister's as she softly replied back to me looking apologetic, " ** _Sorry about that Harley. In my anger, my power… tends to do more chaotic things than usual._** "

Eris now seems surprised as I came to her; despite her checking my entire body out as if she knew my preferences. Heck if you see on how beautiful my step-mom; as I thought that rather suddenly she is considered that, strangely that is, in my head, you will blush of course. I gently patted her in both agreements as I also read all about every Greek God/Goddess, as in secret as well, mostly Eris, Artemis, and a few others. The only ones I despise though is the one she mentioned, as I think from reading about those gods though, are considered pricks in my opinion. "I don't blame you, they are selfish gods after all… Mom?"

Eris/Mom was stunned for once in her life I could tell, from her facial expression as she knew I was hesitant on the last part as a minor question at the end of my words, and I was suddenly engulfed in a strong yet gentle hug by her, to which I blushed as my head was in her chest completely, and I couldn't breathe as she took notice after three minutes, and let go as I was blushing with her also laughing gently to my reaction to her hug.

" ** _So what brought that out then, Harley?_** " Eris now asked me gently as she seemed to be truly curious as to why I called her that, and I shrugged my shoulders before rubbing my head, and starting to make mom now almost fall down as a result yet didn't as she seemed amused at my own words, "It just felt right, besides you being my half-sister's other mom/dad, we do sort-of look alike."

Eris/Mom then hummed as she inspected me once again, and gasped in a playful matter to herself, a random hand going to where her heart was as she then agreed with me, despite my body looking her way it was with my tails and everything else, and my marks she seemed to be inwardly surprised about yet kept them to herself for now. " ** _Of course, on the world I originally came from, they thought now since a rule was made we could visit our kids from now on after a long, long time. I felt ready to do so now as you managed to happen to lift that punishment for me._** " I looked stunned at her as I then asked, with Eris/Mom now leaning as she did before with a thoughtful expression on her face, "How was I able to do that?" She now grinned as she also laughed at a memory of sorts, before telling me carefully as well as being kind, " ** _You did a lot of things, and recently on the last part of lifting it in which was when you were possibly in your second year in which schooling, you risked your own magic and life to save your sister's when something bad happens, back on her adopted homeworld, correct?"_**

Now it was I that was stunned by her words, and she shook her head at me as I didn't know Eris/Mom knew about that incident; with that one shadow person who wanted my sister for some odd reason. Of course I would do what she mentioned just now since I loved Pinkie deeply and as a sister; as I knew how hard it must have been on raising me like she did all those years. Luckily, however, he was gone, and possibly dead as far as I know to what happened afterward after we all fought him.

I felt dizzy for some odd reason, and Mom then caught me before giving a smaller yet kind smirk on her features, and stated then as to explain why I was as such, " ** _Your waking up, as I only came by to let you know, as well as to tell your sister that I'm going to be coming as well as staying for some time; maybe years even by her side from now on. Yours as well as I did detect your blessings on some of your food in secret to us certain Goddesses, so as a parting words, I will bestow a gift of sorts of my own._** " I was weak as if my own soul was being strained yet I smiled at her, with her giving me a knowing look as well as minor pity, yet Mom looked away as she used a free hand after using her godly strength to keep me still, and made a necklace from what I could tell, her own magic as she seemed to debate it for a few moments, then snapped her fingers as it went around my neck, and then changed into a choker collar, just like my one mates yet it seems to be a fusion of not only her gift but my mates as well.

Mom only smirked now as she also stated with few last words; my vision slowly getting blurry as a result and I faded away, " ** _You'll find out later on as it has a lot of powers, yet one of them when the time comes for it. Though I will only give you a hint as I will tell in Greek: Ξεκλειδώστε την τροφοδοσία, το Keyblade έχει αρχίσει να δείχνει (5)._** "

I blanked out then.

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; Day of the first task:_**

It was nearing the time of the task at hand, as I was nervous as I also knew, of course, I was forced into this by someone suspiciously in the castle grounds, yet I knew it was not by my own choice.

I also didn't expect for them to do one last time on holding out, the Ministry that is as after the first task at some point, they are making an announcement of sorts. What truly I didn't expect also was to be passed out all day yesterday, since today is Sunday and I didn't mean to get my pack/family members as well as mates worried, but when I explained my dream to them, to which they were stunned after I was finished, they nodded as I indeed wore that necklace-like choke collar, yet for some reason it had the same rune going all around it instead of studs, since it was indeed my one mates gift, but modified by a goddess I had to guess with mom's name imbedded into it, but what was really strange was that it had a strange marble-like gem now instead of what I saw in the dream, and my gem on my forehead was completely gone. So we thought my gem might be on the collar itself since it did look like it.

Once we tried to get the collar off however, it refused to do so, even by manual or spell means. So we gave up on that.

Also I did meet with Lavender and explained I was somehow exhausted, to which I felt I was as I trusted her enough to tell her my dream, and we eventually talked as a certain topic then came up as well since we all woke up very early in the morning, me especially since my mates were concerned mostly about me as they also stayed to make sure I would indeed wake up. "So what did you wanted to speak to me about Lav?" I asked her, since despite her curiosity about the god-like gift mom gave me, she sighed to herself as we were currently at the courtyard to have some privacy as my mates wanted to look into something that might help me as a last minute deal for the upcoming task in a few hours or so. "I am having no such luck as to what I'm about to tell you, as I mostly trust you more so than my old and new friends that are, to why I have been tired as of late."

Lavender then showed me the letters as well as the two books Aeroza bestowed to her, and I for some reason recognize the meaning on the metallic-like book yet not at the same time, as if I may have seen it before in the muggle world yet cant quite place it. I also comforted her as she still cried, knowing her first set of parents mostly raised her as her second set is out there somewhere, knowing she might somehow exist as she felt it to my question to that, in her heart. Of course, we also talked about other things besides that, before I had to get ready.

Anyways, back to the important task at hand.

I was with currently with my sister, as all of my mates were waiting at the Ravenclaw stands as this week I was rooming with the Claws.

Pinkie knew I was scared, as so was she since this might be also the only time Pinkie or any of her friends/my aunts couldn't help me; as we did on our adventures with my aunts in her old world.

So once we got into the tent, I saw my two somewhat mates, as I still feel the connection we still have, yet somehow I knew later on something might happen to us, to break that. A gut feeling I suppose to myself. That Krum boy with his Headmaster was also in the tent, as they were talking quietly to themselves. I also saw Fleur leaving after glancing at Destiny briefly, then to my gaze with a hopeful look for some reason before she left.

I knew that currently, you can have at least ten or twelve minutes for visitor's if they are related to said champion within the tent since I got help by Aunt Twilight to see what the rules were now before I had to get ready, as that tends to happen on each task performed.

I briefly hugged both Katie and Destiny, and they did the same. I looked now to Destiny as she then asked me hesitantly, with Pinkie also looking at Krum weirdly before seeing her shaking her head and then looking at the three of us, sitting down for a moment to get her say in when the time comes. "You nervous Harley?" I nodded slightly as Destiny now sighed, and I was hugged from behind by Katie as she also spoke in French to which I blushed at her words, afterwards. "Harley, vous n'avez pas besoin, n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur du tout. Vous pourrez survivre à cela, et quand vous le ferez, nous embrasserons aussi profondément que d'autres choses quand nous aurons le temps. (6)" "I will do the same, my mate, it's the least we could do as lately even though we hung out most of the time yesterday, we feel it better to hang out with you the day after, as a double date of sorts. Maybe." Destiny replied after Katie was done with her own words, knowing I could understand any language for some time now, and I took French and Greek as my first two lessons; besides Latin during my sister's time as the Headmistress, as well as being at her school.

"Ya Sis, I have full confidence you will do great at this task they set-up for you guys." Pinkie encouraged me with a gentle smile while patting my arm upon doing so, making me look to her briefly with tears beginning to form. I was both ready and not at the same time to do this, but before I could speak, the Minister himself came into the tent, with Tonks.

"Ah yes, Miss Potter and the other Champions, are at least ready to do the task ahead. Now," Fudge began, showing a mysterious bag in his hands from his cloak, and began opening it and we were all currently stumped as to what he wanted us to do, until Tonks filled us all in before he could even say it, looking irritated as she took the spotlight from him briefly. "You're supposed to reach in, and grab a random dragon figurine as the Ministry got these drakes from a different source then what I suggested to get at." With that she only sent a brief glare at the man, who cowered only slightly, before coughing and just resumed holding out that bag.

One by one, we came to him with more encouragement yet brief sadness passing over Pinkie's eyes as even though she can't help at all this time around, she knew I was old enough to watch out for myself, yet also knew that I looked up to her as both a sister, and secretly as a Mom, but mostly a sibling that is.

Fudge let Victor go first, but stated firmly to him as well as mentioning to us, "Do not show your figurine until all of you have gotten it, then we will see what dragon you will be facing." The boy nodded as he then reached into the bag, and quickly chose he dragon toy I head to guess in my head at what they were, and covered it in his hands. Destiny as well as Katie did the same as they got theirs. When I got the last one, I jumped briefly as I got zapped before grabbing mine. "Now that each of you got your dragon, reveal to us champions what you will be facing."

Each of our dragons was different yet mine was just like the drawing like Xion stated. Theirs, however, was a lot different than mine.

Krum got a strange pitch-black armored drake of sorts with glowing red eyes, and it was breathing a silver-mist-like fog from its sides, as we saw vents of sorts near its spine. It looked to be smaller than mine was as they grew in size to the smaller version of our dragons. It had spike-like wings as most of its body was mixed with being metallic and normal looking, yet its tail at the end was a spiked ball of sorts. "Ah, the one dragon race is known as the Metolix, a rare species of dragons formed from metal and pollution of a ruined area yet it isn't toxic to breathe its fumes, yet causes illusions from the very smoke it takes to defend itself, and very quick on its speed."

Katie's was sleek with tentacles instead of wings, and it looked like it can stand upright or walks easily on all four legs, and it also was built for defense. Its head was that to a King Cobra, yet its main coloring was a dark-blue with neon-glowing lines on its sides and limbs. It was taller briefly then Krum's dragon. "The Tenteras, a very unique dragon that can live in both water and land with ease, and a good defender as it's hidden despite its appearance, is thick enough to allow most spells to bounce or allowed to get absorbed except certain spells, to which will temporarily stun said dragon."

Destiny's once we saw hers I let out a brief awe at before they gave me a weird look as well for some strange reason, my dragon figurine as well at me. It mostly resembled a feathered dragon of sorts with long-mid-length ears on the sides like a rabbit yet not at the same time, orange eyes. Its head was the shape of a small lizard of sorts with its feathered wings changing colors depending on the light in the tent. So all in all, her dragon looked ordinary yet powerful. "The Coronik Terror. Despite its name it is kind yet dangerous dragon, as when it is threatened or any of its young, then it will not hesitate to attack as it refuses to kill, but mostly harm their victims to make them flee as a result. In fact, these dragons are used in some candy products as they are the only known dragons on hand after two hundred years that is, to be able to milk like a cow as the nutrients are healthier than the cows themselves."

We all now looked at him in disbelieve as well as Pinkie, and I was now sweat dropping at him as my sister then asked or more like stated to him, knowingly of course, "You got that out of some book didn't you, or cards?" He sweat dropped to himself and quickly coughed, changing the subject as my sister looked smug and the others held in their laughter as well as myself as he looked to my dragon and now paused, thinking to himself, then shrugging as if it wasn't important, making me briefly angered yet I knew what it was yet all he stated was, "I got nothing on this one, it's a mystery as to where we got her from. In fact, she might be the only one of her kind."

I sighed to myself at this yet seemed surprised by his words, knowing the man is a fool yet he is always honest when it comes to things like this, I looked briefly and seemed amused as it curled up as well as to our surprise, slept peacefully. Yet I knew it was just a toy, not the real thing as I mentally prepared myself despite my body shaking as a result.

"Now," Fudge began as we quickly looked to him, as well as my sister. Pinkie then shivered to herself for some reason, making me curious yet kept my focus mostly on Fudge as he began to speak on our task. "Your task it to get an object of sorts within the pile of fake eggs we sprayed as well as said object, to be like their own kind of eggs, thanks to a generous person who did so when asked. Now don't think that this task will be easy besides it being the first task, it is a challenge of sorts as each champion will be part of said upcoming challenges to make yourselves adjust quickly to certain situations and the like. So this time the task is for Destiny's favor, and the next world as a hint, be mostly Krum's."

Myself as well as my two mates and Krum looked to each other, then back at him as he got a whistle of sorts out of his pocket on his left side, and showed us it as he then carefully stated to us, looking briefly at our dragon toys before looking back at us, "Now when I blow the whistle you will be sent out to face your chosen drake. After the tasks are done, the Ministry as told from my lips will add a minor announcement afterward."

I gulped as I then knew as we now chose straws, and since I got the smallest one, making me go first out of them all; with worried looks on my elder sister's and my two current mates faces, I knew then this might be a hard task as I heard a roar outside with gasps from the students and crowd.

I just hope I can make it out of this alive, for my family and mates sake.

* * *

Well there you guys have it, chapter nine, a longer chapter as well. Now to shout out a Happy Early Birthday to my co-author for this fic, PSSD or PSSD18, as her birthday might be out when chapter ten is published on the site, so this is an early present for her.

I also got plans as I mentioned above at the beginning of this chapter, with minor crossovers unlike the other three stories, as I will make this mostly a crossover of both HP X MLP: FIM/EG works. When it gets near the end as well as mostly in the upcoming summer with Harley and her family, things will get interesting. That is all I can tell you of course on that. Once I write chapter ten, I think I might re-fix the Jade Chan story slightly before writing chapter five for that, so yes I haven't forgotten about that story guys, just that I wanted to at least make it to chapter ten for these other three, including this fic as well.

Now here are some numbers:

 **O** **ne:** It is the clan symbol of a familiar race of "Elves" from a world of war as well as magical crafting. You will find out later on as to what it is, especially since her other parents, Lavenders that is, are two yet same races.

 **Two** : A device made by Aeroza centuries ago from his own thoughts. It is used to communicate within the heart or other worlds with ease, and it is rare he tends to make them as it costs half of his power to do so.

 **Three** : Guess you can tell who this other person is correct? If you spell her name the other way, you get a familiar, shy person who this person was formed during her beating at an exam of sorts. That's the entire hint I can tell you. Her backstory will be revealed in later chapters.

 **Four** : Imagine a Neoshadow on top of a supposed half-human/spider creature like in those anime of course, but armored with larger limbs near the back. It is one of many OC Corruptions I mentioned at all from my stories. I don't know what species the human/spider hybrids are called, so look that up for a better idea.

 **Five** : Xekleidóste tin trofodosía, to Keyblade échei archísei na deíchnei / Unlock the power within, the Keyblade has yet begun to show. (Hint in future chapters yet more training to her ire)

 **Six** : "Harley, you don't need to be afraid at all. You will be able to survive this, and when you do, we will kiss deeply as well as other things when we find the time."

Now that is all there is folks till the next chapter, peace out guys!


	10. 1st task, The Explanations and Threats

**Author's Announcemen** t:

Sorry for the wait, but like the last chapter, it is considered a longer one with some action in the beginning as well as to why or what happened to Draco's body from Aeroza's doings. So basically you might be surprised as well as another part of the demonic siblings being involved once again in this chapter. Also after fighting said dragon, once it is defeated somewhat that is, a certain "Snake" sends out a "pet-project" within the stadium, so expect a long battle with Zeras as well as Xion, and Aeroza being involved. That is all of sporting spoilers I will give to you guys as you just simply read the chapter here. Chapter ten that is.

I also decided to Do Lavender's Gringots visits with Harley joining her as she tells her as they go by themselves, considers her something as such later on in the chapters as well. As well as deciding to change her Birthday to December 5th of 1999, as it is during the new millennia this is taking place, the story timeline for this world that is. if I didn't mention that fact then sorry. So the current year is 2013. If there is any mistakes let me know as well.

The reason it took so long is that I wanted to redo some errors I made on my Jade story as well as think on how to do this dragon's as well as the pet projects battle during Harley's time for the first task, as mostly everyone but her family, and mates as well as close friends or allies she made would not be frozen in time… so to speak. But you might be kinda surprised as to what the battle turned out to be. As well as a few futures yet not told things until you read it since it is indeed into the beginning like I am now stating.

Now there will also be no new demonic sibling as they have yet to locate said sibling as of yet, but they would be crashing at someone's house. So expect another Normal POV for them, near the end that is. As well as Malik as well as another person to show that was the reason for the entire club as well as said twin to the dark horse to be within the ranks.

I also recalled stating about Bellatrix being in chapter 9, but I guess I goofed up in the beginning announcement on that part, so in this one she is truly showing up… but you will be surprised as to what happened to her after she was freed. Let's say she is half-human now and leave it at that. I plan on doing her intro within this chapter with another battle as I plan on making this chapter a long chapter to make up, as I plan on working on two chapters at least for the Jade Chan story as I have some ideas for chapter five.

I also have certain Harry Potter Character's ideas (Thanks to both mine and PSSD's as well), but I would love it this time that I didn't have to submit my own idea-based OC's, and I will probably be posting them in the Jade story after I update the four chapters, as by that time they should be updated as well as this story is placed onto the site with the other Pinkie Chapters. So on any of my stories with reviews, please submit an OC, and I will give credit to who suggested said OC that will be added to the story.

Now to some other things: Pinkie's darker side having a personality on its own, very crucial in future chapters as well as telling you I plan on having Selene's child either early, or during late spring as a delayed child. So any suggestions of girl names, as I plan on having the child will be born a girl, since X and X chromosomes and all that. Also those that may have counted on how many mates Harley currently has: 10. There will also be a reason as to why there is that many later on; as you might be either surprised… or angry with me later on (I hope not lol). Also, my fics are rated T, so this fic might be around mid to late teen interests (I hope) for said rating.

So as mostly all the chapters I stated this: I do not on any or all characters; except all of my own OC's I made up, or suggestions to use on the story or stories I write or type onto this site. So, all in all, I don't own any franchises I tend to use in said stories I write (Currently 4) if I did then the FNAF Animatronics would do a pranking contest against my OC characters, and then prank said readers (Don't look at me like that, it can happen).

 **Warnings** : Hints of "Encounter" yet not shown, POV change's when important, Unknown Character Death, Battle or Fights, Explanations from Aeroza (Again), Flashbacks.

Now here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ , _Thinking, Documents or Letters_ / " **Telepathy** "

"Talking"

Powerful Voices " ** _Powerful Voices Chat_** "

" _Spirit Speech._ " or Familiar chapter speeches in my other stories (In future)

" _Whispers_ " = Whipser Chat or Snake Speech

Hidden Meanings in words

" **Demonic Speech** "

 _Pinkie_ and **_Pinkie_** = Inner talking to herself

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/31/2018)

* * *

 ** _Previously within the story:_**

 _"Now," Fudge began as we quickly looked to him, as well as my sister. Pinkie then shivered to herself for some reason, making me curious yet kept my focus mostly on Fudge as he began to speak on our task. "Your task it to get an object of sorts within the pile of fake eggs we sprayed as well as said object, to be like their own kind of eggs, thanks to a generous person who did so when asked. Now don't think that this task will be easy besides it being the first task, it is a challenge of sorts as each champion will be part of said upcoming challenges to make yourselves adjust quickly to certain situations and the like. So this time the task is for Destiny's favor, and the next world as a hint, be mostly Krum's."_

 _Myself as well as my two mates an Krum looked to each other, then back at him as he got a whistle of sorts out of his pocket on his left side, and showed us it as he then carefully stated to us, looking briefly at our dragon toys before looking back at us, "Now when I blow the whistle you will be sent out to face your chosen drake. After the tasks are done, the ministry as told from my lips will add a minor announcement afterward."_

 _I gulped as I then knew as we chose straws and I got the smallest one, making me go first out of them all, with worried looks on my sister's and my two current mates faces, I knew then this might be a hard task as I heard a roar outside with gasps from the students and crowd._

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; Leaving the tent for the first task, Hogwarts Grounds:_**

I gulped softly this time as when I left, I saw that the crowd of students in the Quidditch game stands, for the four houses that are; as well as a smaller one for our house of course, quickly quieted down as from within the stand for my house, my mates as well as the others in theirs, looking at me in surprise as if they expected to see the others as I began to start things first.

I saw also that the former field as such was also changed. My tails were twitching slightly around my waist, with me feeling both nervous as well as slightly fearful as what has yet to come.

It must have taken strong magical casting to change the landscape as such, but allowed it to be able to be within the stands, to which I saw were raised higher than usual. The landscape was that to some mountains I might have read about once or twice, the Himalaya's I had to guess mixed with some sand as well as a small pond nearby. I also from my sight, was able to tell clearly that is the pile of fake eggs as well as for some strange reason, real ones mixed with a golden colored egg.

I froze though as I now know what the crowd of students as well as other people I had to guess that were invited, like reporters to record the whole event as well as the Ministry I saw in the top-box seats. It was that very dragon Xion showed me in the book since dragon handlers were bringing the very large dragon I picked out, as I then also now noticed, the field was wider in property size for some odd reason now.

The dragon was a female I had to guess. It was near the eggs though where they began to bring her out. The dragon was also blindfolded for safety purposes I had to guess too, as I then slowly got my one of the two wands out from within my mark, and had it ready when the whistle blows to know to begin, from what I understood from Fudge that is.

The female dragon course swiped at a random handler as I also quickly heard the man yelp in sudden pain, seeing he was bleeding from his back from just a minor swipe of the dragon's claws.

Despite me being in true fear, I stood frozen and I didn't notice the concern looks on some of my mates as they talked with each other, as well as both Katie and Destiny as the Judges were for some reason, allowing others to view each other's work.

They then used a charm on an iron collar of sorts onto the dragon, as I saw her then wince briefly but also not affected by any means of said spell as it also glowed blue for a few moments, then faded as they slowly yet quickly began to leave the area, with one final person near the gate nearby with a wand pointed from what I saw at the direction, at the blindfold.

For some strange reason, I suddenly felt a warm-like presence. It wasn't from glancing back at my elder sister, who only gave me a look of courage, but something familiar, like in the past. Someone I knew back then as the feeling was like I was being hugged behind me, and I suddenly gasped as I then heard a familiar whisper as well within the wind that blew, almost making me want to cry as it was a very familiar female voice I haven't heard since I was very little. " _Just believe in yourself Gem, as I will always watch you…_ " the feeling then slowly faded, yet I thought from our house stands, Aeroza, gave me a knowing yet hidden look on his face, as if he allowed her to come by.

Of course from her brief words, I felt slow courage starting to develop within me, as I then glanced at most everyone before looking now at the dragon, which was snorting as well as moving her large body slightly as it then took a few steps forward. I almost fell on my butt as its thud-like footsteps almost caused me to do so.

I noticed though that this dragon's scale coloring was mostly silver, unlike I saw in the book. Yet it had that very same gem Xion told me, in the middle of its chest. All in all, it was the very same dragon. Yet I also for some reason, felt bad for it as I saw it had marks as if it was somehow smuggled here. Seeing it had slashed-like marks from the cutting curse as well as other things that are.

I sighed to myself as I then got into a stance Aeroza taught me to use, a stance that he said a familiar set of ninja's he recalled using in a city named after whirlpools used, but modified for my body from what he told me (1). Of course I heard confused murmurs from mostly everyone except my mates and kin. I had my legs slightly spread apart as I was half-kneeling with my back, with my head also looking at said Drake. My wand in front of me while my free hand was outwards as well as also being in easy reach to one of my other objects as when we checked the rules, it stated I could bring anything I could that will help me with the task at hand. I also unknowingly let my own tails unwrap themselves while I also got into my stance, as they swayed in a single motion altogether in back and forth motion as if I appeared to be ready, yet inwardly I wasn't but I knew I had to face the music.

It was now silent as I briefly glimpsed back at the crowd near my position, seeing they were simply waiting, and they knew the risks of the tasks ahead of myself as well as the other three yet to come out; the tasks ahead in this tournament.

It was then I heard a loud shrill-like whistle that now sounded as well as echoed all over the area that the stray wizard quickly flicked his wand, and the blindfold was quickly removed from the dragon's eyes; as the lone male quickly got out of the enclosure. The dragon comically if I saw it, blinked a few times to adjust as she was blindfolded for quite some time since surprisingly her eyes were somehow the same shade as mine, mixed with blue on one side, and red on the other. She noticed the eggs though and appeared to not be that stupid at all as she simply snorted as she shoved the fakes away, but kept the golden egg within the "new nest" of sorts, and wearily glanced around the area as well as I saw she was both angry and frustrated at being here with the real clutch. I also saw that Tonks was arguing along with a red-headed handler; that Charlie person the twins told me about I had to guess near the box seats with Fudge, who seems to be giving her looks as if he didn't know at all.

I flinched while everyone had to cover their own ears now as the dragon then let out a sudden loud roar, which truly sounded like a dragon that was very powerful within the area as if, it wasn't only angry, but also in slight despair over something.

Yet I knew the task ahead as I ignored what the dragon was doing, and slowly crept up to the female dragon with some of the stealth skills Zeras taught me; secretly while I was passed out as within the dream realm, anything was possible; from her own words that are as she showed after Eris did.

I didn't notice the prideful looks she was shooting at me now within my dorm house stands, as I after a few minutes without knowing as well as stunned looks by the judges at how fast I went without being noticed by the dragon; who I saw was also nuzzling each egg as if checking something, yet failed to see what it could be, from my spot now, behind a larger rock formation as this dragon's nest is currently within the middle of a large rock pile of sorts, when I took a brief glimpse.

I quickly hid as she looked at my direction briefly as my heart was thumping very hard against my chest. I gulped silently once again, using my courage I gained, I counted into my head after I closed my eyes; my body shaking knowing I have to eventually face the dragon to get the golden egg.

I then quickly sped away from my current hiding spot as the dragon quickly roared half-loud at me as if she knew I was there, and then blasted to my yelping surprise as I also somehow dodged said breath, a lightning-infused green-flame attack.

I hid luckily to another larger rock formation close by as the blast continued to hit it, and when it died down after a few moments afterward, I looked briefly as I saw the dragon snort to herself as if I annoyed as well as amused her somehow, and went back to what she was doing with the real eggs of hers to which she was now laying down gently, as if to warm them up.

I decided to use the one spell I looked into a while back now, and I quickly after counting once again in my head, sped off from my spot as I casted the spell with my wand with a quick movement, my training allowing my body to go quickly as a result, "Astral-Molakus!" My wand quickly projected a large beam of pure-white light that hit the dragon dead-on on the sides, making it roar in both confusion and in anger as I then paled, seeing it didn't work yet it also did as I saw the current scales it had, shined briefly yet then went back to normal as if nothing happened.

The dragon now got up to my surprise rather quickly as I yelped then, dodging it as it was instantly in front of me since I also ignored the crowd gasping at this sudden development with myself dodging left and right as well as sideways, with my body being agile from the training I did; thanks to Aeroza's…. somewhat torture lessons, as I re-casted the spell seeing as it as the first time, it wouldn't work as I didn't have the intent or desperation to do so, since I saw my life was on the line.

What came out of the wand wasn't a beam of pure-white light once again, but a pure-white and see-through bird of sorts I couldn't make out as it instead of trilling like birds, roared as such as the dragon who seemed stunned. It then knocked her back enough to make her stunned briefly, as I then ran as fast as I can to get the egg, but I was then swatted after it recovered somehow quickly, into a few rock formations very harshly.

I gasped in slight pain briefly as I thought I felt my left-arm was broken, yet winced as I was then wide-eyed. I bet the silence from the crowd, seeing briefly a magical-imbued version of a holo-image into the sky that showed clearly of my position, my arm was slowly yet quickly mending back together.

I didn't get the time to ponder why this was happening as I had to now roll away while trying to avoid a tail strike from my old position from the dragon, who seemed to be angry yet surprised I moved as if she hasn't dealt with someone like me before. It would seem my arm was indeed broken as I then yelped suddenly in pain as the bone quickly and truly reset it back to normal, making me now hide once again as the female dragon roared loudly once more, but I was near the eggs this time.

 _How in the seven hells did my arm that was broken, quickly fix as well as heal itself? That isn't possible…. Right?_ I questioned to myself as well as I sighed at the same time, and then looked to see the dragon was busy elsewhere, and also seeing the perfect opportunity at this moment as I quickly took off from my spot with my tails flailing behind me, and my body moving in a wave-like movement.

I then dodged somehow from the female dragon; smaller blasts that multiplied yet didn't hit the eggs or the stands. Seeing that a force field was somehow around the entire area, as if the wizards and witches already figured out a way to protect the others. I saw, however, a few students flinch yet sigh with relief as if they were going to be hit by said blasts.

I was able to grab the egg, to which the female dragon froze at this yet I saw her sides to me as well as everyone's surprise as if they didn't expect this, to open up, and saw on each side, three smaller frills of sorts near her head as they then wiggled quickly with them. They then made to my surprise, a familiar yet not so familiar sound. It was like a loud humming sound was being emitted from the frills with it also roaring softly as if… it was somewhat scared.

The female dragon to my sudden surprise, then shoved me to the side as it also now laid down on the eggs protectively, and we all saw besides myself, the sky suddenly darkens as well as somehow get cloudy with supposed dark-storm clouds. The female dragon kept glancing upwards at specific points within the sky as I was worried then, knowing only animals tend to be fearful if something powerful was approaching. The air also suddenly got colder as we all saw our breaths easily now.

It was then faint, yet slowly I heard as well as everyone now, raspy yet loud laughter being emitted everywhere. It was then I froze as I suddenly felt someone touching my sides in a way I quickly slapped said person, but my non-wand hand was caught into the gloved hand, and I widened in surprise.

I now saw a pitch-black cloaked stranger with a snake mask that was like both Fox and Stag's had, as I also felt he was smirking underneath it. He then giggled in that laugh of his, making me shiver as if he was looking "At" me in ways I didn't like, and spoke as well while making me now struggle in futile attempts in his firm hold with him now speaking clearly. "Well, it would seem I caught the damsel in success during her task… pity. Yet I must follow my orders otherwise…. I would have enjoyed myself as such."

I shivered then at to what he meant, and was then grossed out as well as scared as I then saw a long, yellow tongue of sorts come out willingly out of the mask, and briefly lick my left-side of my face. It then quickly went back in though as he was then blasted by a small blast from the dragon, to which he huffed in annoyance.

He then stated firmly to her, making me now able to hide to his own dismay behind a rock formation, "Of course you find that your race hates to interfere with a battle with a good fighter when you see it. No matter, my own… pet is willingly to do an even better task at ending this girl then you."

I was confused as I glanced to the stranger, as he brought out a strange looking device as the area, despite being cold, was somehow colder now as he pushed the large button on it, and I jumped as I was touched, as I quickly turned and saw it was both Xion and Aeroza, who looked at the man furiously with minor red eyes as he quietly stated to me, hand-motioning to Xion who only nodded, and took off to the female dragon as if to defend her as my uncle also then stated, looking at me right in the eyes firmly, "it would seem they decided to now showing themselves if they sent Snake to do this task."

I was wide-eyed at this as we all suddenly felt a pressure of sorts now coming from up in the sky, and we all then looked up; I, those with me and the people as we all were stunned as a portal of sorts was now slowly forming within the very sky itself, right above the task grounds.

The type of creature that came out, quickly shattered the force field spell easily as the crowd also began to leave the stands, and were then escorted by the Aurors to the castle. Pinkie was forced to join them despite myself hearing her calling/yelling my name in pleas to get me out of there as if she said it with fear in her emotions. My mates were also trying to get to me, but the crowds kept them back as they were forced to join them; as they fled into the castle, with them somehow sensing something very bad was about to happen.

The creature was after the debris it caused once landed, was huge and seemed to be a fusion of creatures I have heard of, but it was mostly humanoid in appearance. It seemed to have the head of a Basilisk with dragon-like eyes, the torso of a human male with tentacles coming from its back as all its skin coloring was pure-silver with glowing red runes written all over its body, a spiked tail with a glowing red line in a spiral of sorts as it pounded with said tail, causing more dust to appear as such. It also had broken chains on both of its wrists and ankles as its feet was a mixture of being both humans as well as draconic, and in its hands was a scythe that seemed to have been in many battles. And I didn't like the glare it had on its face currently, as it was mostly looking at my direction with the stranger, Snake, now laughing.

While we heard the creature grunted then, as I also noticed on its forehead was a strange symbol I didn't recognize (2), and we both heard as well as Xion since she was also casting a shield spell on herself as well to the surprised drake at her actions, as we then heard Snake stated to us in both amusements as well as seemly enjoying this somehow. "I hope you get to enjoy my handiwork easily you three, as my task was to only prove to this pathetic society we are returning in power; so let me declare loudly…. THE SOCIETY OF DARKNESS HAS AWOKEN, AND TENDS TO DO AS WE MUST FOR THE DOOR!"

Snake then laughed with us seeing him suddenly vanish into a dark-like smoke, as the creature then shook its head, and then it began roaring loudly at us. I got into my stance once again but I paused as Aeroza gave me a look, to which I gave him a questionable one mixed with minor confusion back. My uncle then softly stated to me, looking back at the creature as we saw it glowing with raw magic somehow around its entire frame slowly. "You may aid me the best as you can, but I truly think it would be better if you went to Xion, and aid her at the dragon; as I fear that is the true goal, besides you that is My Niece."

I looked back at Xion, as she looked at me briefly with small amounts of fear yet filled with determination as she stood in front of the drake with a strange key-like weapon in her hands (If you read Jade Chan Story, same weapon). The dragon's eyes I thought, however, were filled with total fear as well as if, it was very protective the remaining eggs, to which I mentally as well as quickly counted to, were five in my own head.

I now jumped slightly once again as the creature let out a roar once more before bending downwards, and then began to like raging bulls within bullfights, scratch at the ground before charging at the current target: Aeroza and I. I was surprised I was able to dodge it, but it felt like from Aeroza's look at me now, minor amusement mixed with being serious on both his face and eyes, he aided me I had to guess.

Aeroza then used some type of fire magic he didn't also use words for, as it quickly headed to the creature with a mild blast, making it roar in only minor pain before glaring at said man, and my uncle now looked to me and mouthed go, to which I quickly nodded as I ran.

I made it at least a few feet as it was only at least three more to get to Xion's when I was suddenly blasted by a dark-like energy, from the creature, to which I yelped in slight pain while also hitting my back as well as suddenly being lifted by one of the tentacles to my astonished as well as very wide eyes as I also struggled, with it stretching that far to get to me.

I didn't hear Xion's cry as I then heard the creature yell in pain suddenly, as I was currently dizzy and my vision was also blurred briefly, and I was then in familiar arms, Aeroza's, as I saw him looking at the creature with small hints of red now showing in his eyes, with a harsh glare at said monster.

"Harley," He firmly began to state, making me look to him somewhat as my uncle could tell my eyes were almost back to normal focus as he then continued, setting me down onto the ground as he also pointed back at Xion's location once again. "Go faster to her location while I distract the Corruption. Tell Xion to do Plan Alpha-1-A-1. She will know what that means."

I hesitated as my vision was back to normal, and I was almost grabbed once again until Aeroza blasted it with an icy version of what he did earlier to the beast, to which it howled in surprised pain with another glare at him, and he stated to me once again, mostly looking at the creature as he had his hand outreached for some reason, "Don't stand their Harley, get going or my next training session with you will be very… strict." I gulped as he didn't have to tell me twice as I then ran, my nerves quickly gone because of what he said.

I was then surprised as well as Xion as she stated to me, with minor huffs from my mouth, taking air with her stating to me in wonder on her face, despite the situation that is. "Harley, that was amazing. You ran within a few seconds from where you were to here." I blinked to her at that as I was leaning downwards to breathe, but I slowly stood up to my height. I gave her a brief look of confusion, but I then also shook my head as I then now stated to her from what Aeroza told me to tell her. "Never mind that right now mate of mine. He said for you to do Plan: Alpha-1-A-1, whatever that means."

She only nodded as he quickly saw to my stunned look, and Xion shaking her head at his antics, was taunting the creature comically by spanking his butt, making it upset as it began chasing him randomly while also attacking him with the four, dark-purple glowing tentacles now, as they smashed the earth easily as well as left taint onto the ground as well. It was as if life decayed easily. I saw the grass easily and quickly disintegrate at said spots.

"Of course he is distracting it while I put-up a barrier of sorts around us and the drake." I then turned to look at her, as I placed my arms under my chest, as I also then saw her go red briefly before looking at me seriously then, with me head-gesturing to his direction as the creature kept on trying to hit him. "Does Uncle Aeroza do that all the time or…?" Xion got the hint then, as she shook her head. She then wordlessly casted an impressive to my standards, barrier of sorts that would put mine to shame, around our current area with the female dragon looking at her in surprise as well as I was. She randomly stated then, a dead panned look mixed with being both in slight humor as well as also being annoyed at his antics. "Sometimes he does, to the dimwitted yet order-stricken Corruptions. Otherwise, he does take his battles seriously if the opponents are very powerful to face against."

I only nodded my head, as she then gained a slow, developing smirk now on her face, as I was half-stanced with my wand still in my hands as she then pointed to him, as I saw my uncle looking serious now after blasting the creature away from him, like a few feet or so that is. His hand still outreached as if he was holding a sword of sorts as she simply stated to my brief confusion as to why she was doing that, "Just watch." I did just that.

Aeroza looked to be saying something loudly yet I couldn't hear as to my surprise, the barrier was half-soundproof, and I saw a flash of light of sorts flowed with a minor rumble of the ground near us, and I after I looked back after it died down, was stunned as he had a strange looking weapon, a strange sword that was almost like Xion's, which was still out.

I gave Xion a brief questionable look as I pointed to him, as she gave me a look with small humor in her eyes, as I then gave her a deadpanned look in return from her words then. "He might explain more to you later as I think he is going to allow you from his hand signal to me now, to hear him summon for some reason; One of his Aeons as he feels it is needed for this fight." Now I gave her a stumped look as I then softly asked her, seeing as I had millions of questions running through my head yet this is the one that slipped out of my own mouth, "His Aeons?" She then sighed, as I saw her sweat briefly as if the barrier is slowly taking a toll on her body, with her grinning at me. Xion then simply stated once again, me giving her a look as I looked then back at the current fight afterward, "You will now once he teaches you to see what yours are for the first time Mate - I mean Harley."

I briefly looked back to Xion after she corrected herself on that, but inwardly shrugged as I saw Aeroza do a strange dance of sorts while he began to speak. The dance was that with a strange ice-like energy being emitted all around him, as it was an infusion of a waltz mixed with a samba in minor to yet quick movements. His current weapon also glowing an icy-blue of course with him slashing randomly as a sigil that seems familiar to me, appeared in the air before slowly lowering to his right side, as it was twice as tall as I am. " _ **From the dwells of the icy abyss of my soul, I call to thee, Shiva!** "_

 _Shiva?_ I briefly questioned to myself in minor thought, as I was then stunned yet Xion also seemed humored silently from my expression on my face, the monster backing up in slight fear as a result to what he summoned.

Aeroza then made a slashing motion upwards with the energy from his weapon hitting the seal, as it then glowed with snow suddenly falling around it, as well as to my surprise, ice quickly forming. Then I saw from my eyesight to my surprise showing me a close-up view, to which I also placed that to the back of my mind as to why it was doing that, a hardly seen figure slowly forming with energy of sorts within said ice that was as large as the sigil, snow circling around the entire thing. Then the figure as I can tell it as a female of sorts, began to glow icy-blue but brighter, then what the sigil or the weapon gave to the structure of ice. The ice suddenly began to crack randomly as when it shattered the female then came out of the thing without any harm, and I was stunned with a gaping jaw as well as Xion being amused, closing it for me.

The female that came out of the large ice-structure was beautiful. She of course was twice my height, and she had light-blue skin as she also had a brief aura going around frame with the snow then vanishing as well as the aura slowly. It was as if she was the cause of it. She wore a leather-silk infused dancer's dress of sorts that was dark-blue mixed with hints of the silver in the outfit she wore. In fact the outfit she wore reminds me from the books from India, from those dancers or the couple of fighters from one of my other favorite games: Fire Emblem. She also had icy-blue hair as well as deep-violet eyes, with light-thin-delicate purple lips. Her figure was perfect in every way as well as no hints of fat on her body at all, but sleek yet feminine muscle as if to confuse others she isn't strong, but what I felt from the brief blast of sudden energy that also quickly faded as well, she was. But her hair was light-silver, like the moonlight reflecting on a calm night on a lake or river, and she also wore a crown of sorts on her head that was made of not only ice but bronze mixed with gold, and a pure-diamond into the center of the crown as if she was a princess.

She glanced at my direction and within moments she simply smirked at me, then looked downwards to Aeroza then while also making him look briefly upwards before still having that serious look at the creature, who looked fearfully at her for some odd reason.

The female then asked in a sweet and yet kind voice with power also embedded into it, " ** _I take it you allowed your Niece to see to me as her first actual summon, or witness my power against an opponent I have a strong power to easily deal with?_** " My uncle only nodded as he then stated, the creature now snarling in not only less fear for some reason, but slow anger showing as a dark-purple mixed with a red aura was now all around its frame, getting ready to charge at them both. "Yes to your question, as well as perhaps something you will later-on is surprised about my dear Aeon friend."

The female… No Aeon if he said was right, gave him a curious look, but shrugged as she held out her left-hand as a staff appeared quickly into it, as she then also twirled said weapon as it looked to be made out of nothing but ice, and aimed the dagger parts while she did so, at the beast, who growled at her to my surprise in annoyance as it now charged at her.

Aeroza, as well as her, easily dodged its charging attacks as well as the energized whips from it being angered more and more. I was in awe despite this situation being completely serious as Xion then stated to me, making me look to her briefly before looking back to the battle at hand, "You think that thing will learn to actually fight them wiser while angered, then just going by instinct."

I didn't comment at my mate's words, as they sounded like she was experienced as such to battles such as this one, for example, yet while I watched the Aeon fight, I kept having a strange feeling we were being watched by someone other than the drake itself yet I said to Xion as she also looked to me then, the barrier now strengthened back once again with a minor burst of her own magic going through her hands and into the barrier quickly. "What I want to know as to how my uncle is not only a battle expert from what I'm seeing Xion but the ice goddess I'm seeing before me matching his moves as well as if they are tying with the thing."

Now my Mate gave me a strange look to that, and I noticed as I then shrugged to her, before commenting as to why I thought that, with a blush on my face with the dragon for some reason seemed to now be deadpanning from my own words and Xion was also holding down sudden developing laughter as well, yet stayed concentrated on her task. "Well, she came out of ice, and she looks exotically beautiful for some reason to me…. Not that you're not better than her I mean…" Xion was giving me either a playful or a true glare on her face at me then, but then she chuckled as I did also but briefly, but I then froze.

My back felt stiff, and I knew then something bad was going to happen, and before Xion could ask me from her now concerned look as to what was wrong, we were both blasted then with a green-red energy of sorts.

I fell down as the barrier she held up, quickly dissolved itself, and we saw it was that Snake person once again laughing at us behind his mask, as I felt for some reason he was angry as well as amused by us at the same time.

We all then heard a dying roar as we saw to my dismay, the ending part of their fight against this guy's so-called pet I had to assume, faded into a dark-like mist with a silver heart coming out of it before vanishing. The dragon then roared in anger at seeing me get blasted for some odd reason, and sped-walked to the stranger. He only scoffed at the female Drake, and to my surprise, summoned a weapon that felt very, very wrong to not only I but Xion as well as she quickly recognized it as if she couldn't believe her eyes at all.

The weapon itself felt evil as well as somehow, ancient. It was mostly an axe-like scythe of sorts made out of some kind of bone. It was at least half his height as it made a metallic-like thud sound, it was also briefly glowing with red-like runes as to that of blood. It seemed to be that to either Egyptian lore or close to that of the dark ages from the very design. There was also writing on the handle I briefly saw, but in an unknown language, I had to guess.

But seeing my mate's reactions to said weapon, she was instilled shock after I helped Xion up. I also felt that the person, Snake I had to guess, was grinning at me wickedly behind his mask, again. He also twirled his weapon briefly, a dark-like red mist of sorts flowing freely out of said weapon before to our surprise, knocking the female dragon back with painful roars from said dragon also.

"It-It can't b-be that Weapon… I defeated that person with my Former Mate; It-It shouldn't be here at all." Xion stuttered/stated to me in true fear on her face, making me worry to her reaction as she quickly hugged me at the same time seeking true comfort.

I then asked her as the wielder of the weapon was now going after the dragon that slowly got back up and charged at him to only get whacked by the said person once again. "Why are you so scared of that thing, its just a weapon right-" "Wrong," She interrupted me as Xion kept glancing back at Snake in fear, with my left-hand gently rubbing her back as I decided for some reason, to hide for the moment with her as she keeps looking at the weapon, and as I do this she also than begin to speak once more, with her eyes still trained on that weapon. "I don't know how he got it, but that w-weapon once belonged to a Shadowlord who almost… almost had his way with me as he did with you with Draco."

I froze briefly at this, but then I found a perfect spot to hide us from one of the larger rocks that were still up; from also Aeroza and his Aeon's fighting that is, and we sat next to each other with a lazy plop as we did so.

In fact, I saw him now fighting against Snake with said Aeon now as their weapons clashed, and I also saw a brief stunned look on his face as if the masked male spoke something to do so, and they clashed weapons once again.

I looked to Xion, and then stated softly, as I also instinctively wrapped my three of the four tails around not only her, but us as Xion was shivering from her own fear, and she seemed to be briefly surprised yet her fear was slowly going away as she did a silent thanks, "Was he that bad?" She only nodded her head as I hugged her as I didn't know what the new fight was about as the Aeon was for some reason, protecting the dragon as if it was important.

I yelped suddenly as Xion was pulled with me part-way as an aura developed around us, and I felt I was choking and Xion was also trying to speak, but couldn't as she as well as I could tell her voice was silent, for some reason.

I then yelled her name though after a few moments as she was then smacked by the person, Snake, as he kept his eyes from his mask, at me mostly. I was somehow in the air, struggling to breath when he did this . In fact I heard the person laugh wickedly with him now gazing into my soul somehow, and growled lowly as he then replied something that chilled me to the bone. "My Master said to only test your limits from the monster; My Pet I had yet to name as such… But he didn't say how to truly test you my dear, dear unfortunate soul. Maybe… Yes…" I was then pulled right to him suddenly, and I briefly saw Xion's eyes widen as if she knew what he was planning on doing.

I suddenly winced as I also felt myself slowly get dizzy, and to my surprise, both Aeroza, as well as the Aeon, yelled no at him as Snake then stated before I blanked out, "Let's see if they can handle you in combat, My Dear."

* * *

 ** _Brief Normal POV:_**

Aeroza looked on in slight despair knowing what might be happening to his niece as Snake brought out to his earlier horror; as he didn't think Snake would carry that threat out while they were fighting, a Service Gem (3), and latched it onto Harley's right-arm.

Aeroza then healed Xion, as his Aeon, Alice, was watching as a past event was about to take place now from her gaze; from personal experience with old comrades during the days back then with Aeroza. Xion also thanked Aeroza wordlessly by a single nod as Aeroza hand-motioned for Alice to stay there and protect that drake, to her chagrin she begrudgingly nodded. He even used his powers to lift the teen up, and she was instantly by his side, her weapon pointing right at Snake now after she summoned it back, since it flew away when she and Harley were taken suddenly by him.

Snake suddenly laughed, as he quickly tossed Harley with his power thanks to that weapon, which belonged to the former deceased Shadowlord of Alchemy, a few feet away from him.

Harley though also pulsed every few seconds, with her magic also trying to fight off the gem, but with futile results.

Snake then brought out an item as he grinned at them both, Xion being angry as to what he was about to do was a former general's idea of torture as they all recognized the bottle now in his hands: an Alert Bomb (4), with him now stating not only smugly, but wickedly to them as well as he tossed it at Harley's un-moving and magic-pulsing form, now gripping his weapon tightly as well as getting back into a fighting stance. The mist now was coming out of the item, as it covered Harley's form with her also breathing it in.

"As I plan to do things my current way as I have full privileges to do so, I figured it is torture to allow said girl he has his… interests on," He gestured to Harley's body as she twitched and was then slowly forced by him to stand up, Harley also blinking her eyes as they were currently unfocused as well, "Why not torment her to have nightmares of this little… experience to do as a slave does… Fight her comrades in arms!"

The two got into a fighting stance, hesitant ones that is as Harley's gaze was now focused.

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV:_**

I was confused as to what was going on right now as I thought I was dreaming of participating for the first task… But then I saw the current situation and I was now fully aware yet for some strange reason… "Why can't I move my body at all?" I questioned loudly, more to myself than actually asking it.

I heard that raspy laugh once again, and I then felt my body slowly moving on its own with me being fully aware and getting scared as to why I couldn't move normally at all.

Snake then said to me, making me shiver as he then touched me in a lovers touch on my left-arm; as he inspected me like a piece of meat, and then stood on my right side. "Well , your good looking... Despite your blood being unlocked I can give you that my poor, poor, unfortunate soul. But let's see if you can do a lot of damage against those you call... kin I might say. Kukuku."

I was wide-eyed then at him, and I then stated loudly, still trying to move my body by myself with determination he as well as both Aeroza, and Xion could tell on my face, "No! You're not going to do-" "But I am, My Pretty, I am. You see you have no choice at this moment as I now control your form as we even speak." Snake stated with him pointing his weapon right at my face, interrupting my words as I then gulped as I then also saw in his eyes he already planned this somehow. And I didn't like to what he was looking at, at Xion mostly as I gulped again with fear now showing in my eyes as to what he tends to do, and he quickly swung his weapon and now pointed at Xion, as he casually stated as if I was a dog, "Go and kill your Mate as well as the drake."

I was still struggling to not do so as he then placed a weapon he had; a strange dagger of sorts that made me cringe at the touch as I then felt he was wickedly smiling at me under that mask of his. He then stated firmly, my body slowly moving as a result, "Post-haste."

I gave my kin a sorry look as my body was forced to make them attack me now. I was swiping as well as by his commands like in Pokémon; to my annoyance alongside fearing for them, since my attacks caused me to cut Xion mostly as well as them deflecting the attacks from my wand by spells he was making me use against them, at the drake.

Every cut I did, however, was torture to me as, despite that, I was crying as I only told Xion sorry with each cut I did to her, to which Xion knew with her being silent, as they kept blocking me with Snake only laughing to this. It was as if he found this was some kind of sick yet twisted joke that mostly amused him.

It felt like hours as in reality, it was only twelve minutes as my body was very tired now, as I when I swiped at Xion since I was very glad I missed her neck, I saw a red gem of sorts attached to my arm then with a rune of sorts I quickly recognized as "Slave" on it in Celtic.

I knew then what must be done as the only way to do so is to… "Uncle Aeroza!" I shouted as I swiped at her once again with the dagger.

Snake was now however quickly looking at me carefully as if he knew what I was going to say; as he then quickly clenched his left-fist hard, and I suddenly began to choke as I thought to him my plan, despite me bodies protest to this, thanks to the gem on my arm. _You… You need to cut my arm off._

My uncle was wide eyed at my mind-words to him yet he sighed to himself as he nodded, and before he could since he teleported right in front of me to do so, the gem glowed brightly as I yelled in sudden pain, and my body was now sprinting to the female dragon as it was being calmed by the Aeon herself, she was too late though as my magic fueled by Snake doing so, made me stab it near a fatal wound-part of her body to make the dragon go wide eyed at me in shock, and with also understanding somehow. The entire time my eyes kept dropping tears, as the dragon despite this, roared in agonizing pain as the dagger also with my own, jolted the both of us with lightning, and then I screamed as I then felt it was cut off by Aeroza; as this was a perfect time to do so.

For you see gems like this I read about, the only way is to either remove it is by either forcing said the person who done it, willingly or by force with words, or cut it off on to where it is attached.

Snake to which was strange, roared in anger as if he was a lizard of sorts, and I saw my arm then as he then was laughing wickedly, was in his arms. I also didn't like the sudden gleam in his eyes as he looked right at me, and he was now standing stiffly in brief shock.

I yelped quickly in minor pain now as my body returned to normal, allowing me to move yet I saw my arm was back… but in sticky fluid-like liquid to my confusion and feared awe as I glanced at my uncle, who only confirmed it as he stated as if he knew all along, "It would seem you gained my brothers limb-regenerating ability; Possibly making it you be immune to all poisons alongside potions that harm the body by any means… but the simple flu or cold that is."

I only gave him a strange yet explain later look now as despite Xion now comforting me, I was concerned about the dragon I was fighting in the task.

The Aeon was giving not only the dragon a look of sadness as we could tell it was slowly dying since it left a good chunk once the dagger was easily removed by her, for the dragon's hide, but at me with brief understanding in her orbs. She though glared at Snake as to our surprise, dismissed his weapon and I shuddered at the gleaming look in his eyes as he held my arm proudly as if it was the real prize, yet stated to us before quickly leaving through to our shock, a portal, with words that filled my heart with dread at his answer, "I have what I needed in the first place, besides the dagger now," to which it was in his hands with some meat from the dragon itself still attached on said weapon as he finished, "I hope you can find your Fox, as I think she is just dying to meet you from the trap I placed her in…. HAHAHAHA!" He then left quickly with my old arm and I then felt now my heart quickly freezing at his last words.

Before he did though, Snake snapped his fingers quickly as to our shock, time was reset to when this all began in the first place, and my elder sister was still being escorted back from the others trying to now restrain her, as she saw my state as well as both Xion, and Aeroza, who did another hand-sign to which The Ice Aeon nodded she quickly leaped into the air, and vanished.

Pinkie quickly came to me as she was stunned seeing I had blood on me, near and around my regenerated arm, and saw an ice-like and very tall female leaving quickly in a smaller swarm of snowflakes as she vanished as well. Pinkie also saw the now dying dragon I was assigned for my task.

I was tired as well as looking mostly at the dragon now as Pinkie also checked me all over, and before she could say anything, the dragon winced painfully as she slowly got up, and trudged towards us. I saw Aeroza had a glazed look as it slowly changed to one of sudden knowing as he gave me a look that was filled with trust as well as acceptance, but he glanced at the female dragon in pity as if he knew her grim fate.

We stood still as Xion walked to stand by Aeroza as she softly spoke to him, to which he only nodded as she watched me mostly then, with the tasks egg in her grip now after she wandlessly summoned it of course.

The dragon though gave me a pained smile somehow on her face as I saw to my shock, she had all but one egg remaining, as I then knew from earlier with my eyes widen with sudden realization, as she used her front-claws to gently as well as slowly grab the egg and then place it near me as we knew from what I read thanks to Hermione, the female dragon was glowing like the gem, as her body was slowly sparkled in dust of sorts as when we did eye to eye contact, I froze as well as the dragon; a sudden intrusion was in my mind now.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Location, within Harley:_**

I saw that I was in a dark place as well as someplace familiar somehow to me also; making me ponder later on as to why that is or maybe even ask Aeroza as to why, and I saw the dragon now without any injuries, but she then roared loudly as she suddenly began to glow with no choice but I quickly shielded my eyes as to how bright it was.

When the glow died down, I was stunned, despite the dragon chuckling to me sadly at this point in time.

The female drake changed into a dragon-like female that was mostly human, and her dragon coloring was not only her skin, but her clothing to which was silk mixed with leather on her perfect-looking body as well. She also appeared to be a mixture of being both Asian as well as American, with her now looking at me sadly. She was around my own height as she had half of my proportions as such. She also appeared to be around or close to being twenty years of age. She also had tribal tattoos on her arms, legs, and a sun-like image on her stomach. I also saw she had the one gem on her chest as a drake, on her forehead, to which was dull and lifeless yet dimmed on and off as if the energy it had was fading in and out. And finally her eyes were still like mine, but draconic in nature, with them, slowly developing tears of pain, as I also saw her side to where the dagger was, was scarring over but still bleeding. She also began clutching said side as she kept looking at me.

I jumped after a few moments as she then stated wordlessly to me, an honest yet understanding look mixed with her being sad now, my tails dropping as a result to what she said as my eyes widened. " ** _I forgive you Little Dragon. The pain of ones passing which are thee own understands as you were not thou in total control over ye actions._** " She winced and quickly fell to her knees suddenly.

I now quickly went to her then as she merely gave me a thankful smile with her also grunting in pain, as I knew she was somehow talking to me while she was dying within my head somehow, and also meeting with her.

She then softly told me, with my arm now helping her to lie down as she then took in smaller breaths since I saw that gem of hers was still glowing, but was also fading in and out quickly with her also motioning me to be closer to her face. " ** _There isn't… Much time Little Dragon,_** " she winced briefly in pain as if it was affecting her entire body, as I for some reason comforted the dying female now in my arms as she then continued, tears slowly going down her face with her gazing into my own eyes in minor regret, " ** _Please… Take care of my only egg left from the fight…. My unborn daughter; We of our kind are different… We are from another world as our ways were bestowed upon us by thy Mage, the Dragon Knight of Arthur._** "

I was about to say something as I had wide eyes at this information, fully knowing who she was mentioning, but she weakly touched my lips before I could say a word to stop me, and gave me a kind yet sad look as she then stated to me in remorse, stunning me at this news. " ** _There are only a few of us remaining. My kind… are in hiding from mortals from using us as such as you have… seen the Little Dragon. I didn't harm you for your… task at hand as I knew you were thy destined for great things. One of which involves… my last hatchling. Please,_** " the dying dragon's gem was glowing less and less by the second, seeing her eyes beginning to glaze slowly over as well as her body shimmering slightly, her gently as well as weakly grabbing my hand with my tears also now slowly falling from my eyes.

I then gasped suddenly as her memories from her birth to now, somehow, was sent into my mind as she gave me a sadder look since she then also winced; her breathing becoming ragged yet unsteady breaths. " ** _Please… Watch over her as she is thy own… Once hatched, she will be three in form of your humans' years along with resembling a mixture of thyself… As well as you. Please promise me, Little Dragon…_** " I had tears slowly falling down my own face now, seeing as this might be the last request, as I then nodded to her and I also stated softly, gripping her weak grip in my own hand as she glowed still. Her gem seemly to me was about to go out in color at any second, "I-I promise."

The female smiled at me faintly as she slowly closed her eyes, the female dragon's breathing was also slowly diminishing now. She then lastly stated, as her gem finally dimmed to a dull color, " ** _Thank you…_** " I jumped briefly as she quickly faded away with dust particles to where she once laid, and the gem she had on her head, fell with a minor thud sound as before I could even pick it up, it quickly cracked into millions of pieces as if it was fragile glass from an object of sorts, and then that too faded away as my vision was suddenly blasted by light.

* * *

 ** _Back to the Real World, Out of Harley's Mind:_**

After experiencing that strange place I was at, I was being shaken comically. I was now dizzy also from my sister doing so. I quickly shook my head before she would slap me, knowing that when I was in a daze after my episodes back home, after the incident to which I want to forget as well as Draco's as well, I quickly stopped her from slapping me to make her give me a surprised yet relieved look on her face.

It was then I saw Xion was near me with a look on concern on her own face, yet her eyes were relieved as well as I was probably out of it from both of their looks, as Aeroza; to my sad notice since my uncle was at the recently fresh corpse of the dragon; to which was doing as she did in my mind, slowly I might add as the gem then fell with a dull thud, but didn't shatter as it did as well.

He bent down then as he also picked up the dulled gem, and sighed to himself sadly; briefly clutching said item before holding it gently in his grip, and looked to me first sadly before getting up and walking to our spot.

After a moment of nothing but silence, he gently opened my hand as I was confused until he placed the gem into my hand, seeing it was now shrunk and easily fitted into my palms. I gave him a look as he mouthed later. Aeroza then gave me a knowing yet sad look as he glanced at the all-destroyed-but-one egg pile to where the drake's moved nest was I had to guess, and snapped his fingers as in his arms now, since I saw their weapons was dismissed as well as they did so earlier I had to guess, was the egg itself.

The egg was at least the size of a watermelon, but it didn't even look like one as such. The shell's coloring seemed to gleam in the now showing sunlight since the clouds departed only slightly, as the egg also sparkled like it was millions of diamonds all at once; with it not being bright at all to even blind our eyes. The coloring though was a light jade-based color as its main, and it had dark-orange swirls on the top as well as the bottom and around the middle of it, it had bump-like spikes.

Aeroza gave me a grim smile of acceptance for some reason on his face, as he now gently handed me the egg; from wandless levitation, to which when I held it now, I found out it was very light and not heavy as I thought it was going to be. The egg was also warm as well as I held it gently in my arms, looking at him with slight hesitance mixed with forced acceptance on my features as they saw, knowing something must have happened to make me not respond to them after I found out that is, at least twelve or so minutes.

Without words, we all went into the castle then, and I was greeted with relieved looks from my family, and my mates. But questionable looks from the judges and Ministry as without words as well as a sudden surprised yelp from me, I saw Aeroza wordlessly made a silver strand come out of my head, and he conjured with his skills, a bottle to place it in as he simply handed it to Tonks, who took it curiously as he simply stated as if that will satisfy them all. "That copied memories of My Niece would solve your future questions, Ministry and Judges of the tasks. So please, allow us to pass through and rest, while you allow the other three to still do their tasks."

Before Fudge could say anything to contradict this like I knew he might do since he was soon going through elections at said Ministry soon, my sister gave him a firm look to which he paled at, as for some reason her eyes glowed more than usual, as afterwards, she gave him a smile to which I shivered from as it was like that one smile when her hair de-poofs itself. Yet it would seem only I as well as her friends or my unofficial named aunts noticed this, as she then quickly returned to a natural smile with Pinkie now leading me as well as the rest of us into the Great Hall, then to the one place where we met for the wand weighing ceremony a while back.

The entire time though I held onto the egg carefully, even as she escorted me to sit as I was also concerned as to what that masked person, Snake, said as we saw the press for wizards and witches nearing our location, then the doors got comically slammed into their faces as it was mostly all of my mates, and my family as well as Aeroza who was last that did the door slam with a chuckle from most of the others in the room at his antics.

Destiny and Katie then came in afterward after telling us they were holding for at least three hours so they can fix the field.

Aeroza then explained after my two mates did to what exactly happened. I blushed unknowingly though as despite my gentle grip on the egg, my mates by instinct I had to guess, kept me close to them as well as Selene who was still holding her belly as an odd habit she developed these past few months.

After some amused glances from my other family members and some embarrassed ones by my Mates, it was an hour after talking that we all jumped as a flash of pure-white energy suddenly appeared near the doors, inside the room and I froze as I saw one of my other newer mates, was in the Aeon's arms as she was now currently my height and size at the moment, bridal style in her arms with a look of absolute fury on her face. Though from what I can sense from the spirit, is that she wasn't angry at us but to what happened to Fox.

Elena Xavi Dragoni or Fox, to my horror, was beaten and very bruised, as well as having to the slight gasps of the others, sliced on her arms and legs as if she was tortured. She was even despite my minor blush at the serious situation, partially nude as she was also only wearing her pitch-black undergarments.

Aeroza knowing about decency I guess simply snapped his fingers as she was now in a hospital robe, and then he conjured a bed nearby the Aeon who only nodded. The Aeon then gently laid her down, as I also saw my mate wincing unconsciously in pain then deep breathing as I knew as well as the others from the way she is, was knocked-out somehow.

My eyes from what I was told later on before hitting the head from both Mia and Selene, were quickly changed from my normal eye tone to blood-red mixed with my original eye color in sudden rage when I saw the words, "Freak-Lover" embedded on her left-arm, on top of it.

Everyone before they could ask or speak jumped briefly as I lowly growled once I touched her face gently, and looked down as I used my two out of the three tails I have to gently hold onto the egg; briefly looking at the Aeon who understood as I somehow knew they were concerned about me right now, since my magical aura was briefly showing before quickly dispersing away, and more voice went somewhat darker and powerful that secretly made me fearful as well from it, " ** _Who had done this?_** "

The Aeon was using; from what I heard from my uncle, a Cura Spell onto her as all the cuts and bruises faded quickly, but the worded scars remained in bright-pink letters, as she also checked Elena's pulse before looking right into my eyes to reply softly as well as being honest. "I was able to save her, but Stag, her partner was killed on defending not only her but I as I found out they were both taken by a group hired by this… The Club they once worked to deal with them as they please."

I only nodded at her words, and I turned my head as I saw Xion as well as Sonata, since her sisters were forced to stay behind this time as they were once again forced to be in Moody's class; had to take a late quiz of sorts, only rubbed my back in small circles to get me to calm down. In fact, I was beginning to despise said professor as he was making Sonata not being able to hang out with her siblings like they used to, for quite some time with this as well as sudden tasks he asks them to do.

The others were listening now to Aeroza as I thought I heard Aunt Twilight ask him more about this Club, since he mentioned Fox told him about the specifics as well as other things, but my mind was only concerned, despite Katie and Destiny, were now rubbing my arms on each side of me as tears were forming into my eyes on today's events.

The first task, knowing as weak as I am since I truly feel that after I fought today along with some things that will cause new nightmares now, I was afraid for them, My Mates and Kin. In fact, the tipping of the iceberg was Fox being treated as she was, and later on will know Stag was killed. I also heard that from the explanations from the Ice Aeon, Alice her name was, stated her story to us. She mentioned as I was crying with my eyes in both sadness as well as rage at this, hiding to see why they were taken in the first place.

As it turned out, the reason was for them simply betraying said club or secret organization from what they did, by stealing some plans, and also joining Aeroza's fully after finding out they were also spies in secret for him, for at least three years.

I knew Elena might be a person who was good at her job, but from what the Aeon told us, I was stunned to hear that Fox and Stag knew what might happen to them if they were somehow caught, and Fox still sought me out as she knew we were mates before I was only an infant in years. Protector even.

I didn't realize it was now time for my two champion-mates to head-on back to the field until the door was knocked, and the Aeon dismissed herself as she gave me a look as she briefly whispered to what I only heard, " _We will meet again sooner than you think_ ," and was gone in a swirl of ice as well as snow, as that too vanished.

Destiny now gave me a kiss on my cheek alongside Katie, as they somehow knew I was going to remain with Fox at the moment, and I silently kissed them back as if to let them know; despite my tears slowly going away now, a good-luck in silent means as they were out of the room and left to do their first task then.

Pinkie decided to remain with me as she knew I must be stressed; to which I was, as well as Aunt Applejack and Fluttershy as we all hanged out during the weekends, as that was the only time to do so as they were currently staff members and they were busy at most times.

Aeroza nodded as us four were teleported to the hospice wing of the castle, and Xion remained to my surprise as also Sonata; who only rubbed my arm now in place of Katie as she also saw I was still upset over this.

The others wanted to go and see the tasks ahead as they felt they needed to for my sake, and I only nodded.

Zeras though, left quickly as she told us she will tell my other family members to whom I was also secretly hoping to meet soon, but still in sadness more than anger now at Elena's condition, about what accord today. The others went as well to make sure nothing else happens as they were going to report this to the DMLE (5) as well as the current Aurors as to what occurred as well.

Once the bed was replaced by the other one, the hospice provided that is, Aeroza then stated softly to me as I when we got sent with him, as well as the rest of us, were sitting on two beds. "Even you may miss your two mates task at hand My Niece, I foreseen they will be alive and well, as their futures are somewhat for some odd reason, cloudy to me. Now don't worry about why I mentioned that they will… keep their promise."

I blushed at this now as my Aunts give him a knowing yet slight red tint to their faces, look, and Xion only wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me as I now also lowered my head as I then also placed a hand to my forehead; as I then shook it slightly in embarrassment now.

Sonata was the one who blushed deeply though, as she also inwardly had a sudden idea to herself I didn't know at the time as well, would help her out later on. Yet since they appeared to each of my sides, both Xion and Sonata, were once again rubbing my arms in comfort as despite me also being embarrassed now, I was still sadden as I looked once again at Elena.

Aeroza sighed as I saw then his eyes glazed quickly then at the same time returned to normal, him now coming to me as my sister and two aunts were talking to each other quietly to themselves as well as also listening to us at the same time.

"I foresee as well that Fox will be fine, but she will be having nightmares since they casted illusions of her past alongside being used to be mixed-up with your image as well, Harley. So I expect her to be by your side for some time. So at this moment however, I am going to check on your sister, and may I take your new Egg-Child away to make sure she is safe?"

Now not only I was confused yet understood about what he meant by the term, but my other mates and three family-pack members weren't as Aeroza then briefly explained; since I was surprised he saw my time, with said female dragon in that strange place.

Out of all that, Pinkie seemed to be looking at me carefully for some time before looking at our uncle as she asked him curiously, placing a hand to her chin like her husband does but with her right-hand, and her legs crossed while doing so, and Aunt Applejack was leaning against a wall nearby her, and Aunt Twilight was briefly reading a book she summoned by her own magic to do as such, and paused as she was multi-tasking and looked to her as well. My two mates looking at me curiously as well as him at the same time also. "So what you saying that the dragon unknowingly made Harley have two kids now since Selene is… You know, as such?"

He nodded as Uncle Aeroza then used a minor hand motion to continue as Pinkie seemed to be wanting to ask something else as she then also tilted her head, looking at me once again before looking at him, a small yet realized smile on her face as we then sweat dropped at her answer, Aeroza not minding as much thought to her words, "Well, I think we need to have a party for the girls then? I mean we haven't even bothered for their rooms, the toys, the-" Pinkie was now mumbling into my Aunt Applejack's hands now as I was amused as she was then doing her talk-fast-speaking as she sometimes does when she gets excited over things, like this.

"Now hold your horse apples Pinkie, we already have that covered for the first tyke. We just need to do so for the other as we got…" Aunt Applejack then looked to me first before looking at Aeroza as she curiously asked as he seemed to be scanning the egg for anything faulty yet had hidden eyes of surprise before returning to normal quickly, as he then also noticed Aunt Applejack looking to him as he listened, still scanning my egg…. which is weird for me to think about as well, "How long till the tyke is out of that egg Aeroza?"

He casually shrugged, not dropping my egg as he gently sat the egg on the bed next to him, a warming charm placed on it to make sure it was still warm like a mother's touch, as we also looked to him with wide eyes then with him smirking gently at me in response to Aunt Applejack's question, "I would give the egg at least till next Hallows Eve, maybe at least closer to that date, as I feel this egg is only a recent batch of said dragon's nest. Especially I foreseen this egg is a girl of sorts, and she will be physically aged by magic to that of a three-year-old child, but with increased intelligence to that of being a six-year-old or older. Like most people speak casually about, Magic is a wonderful mixture of both being a blessing, and a curse sometimes; so we have no control what she tends to do to us."

It was then we all then looked to Aunt Twilight who seemed to be interested, as she used a finger to keep in place with her reading from the book called "The Legends of the Demon Clans as well as other Clans", and asked in her own curiosity now in her tone to Aeroza. "So you mean to tell us magic is somehow to your words, a female physician or something else?"

Once again Uncle Aeroza shrugged in response to Aunt Twilight's answer now, but had a hint of mischief in his eyes as he then told her honestly, shocking us as well, "Well, most of the magic in this world is for the Wizard and Witches, besides the founders along with a few other legends that are, was created by specific gods or goddesses of magic; Meaning all religions at first as well as support by other gods or goddesses in response to that as well. So in specific response, I think the Greek goddess, Hecate, might be responsible for Harley's care as well as other gods she unknowingly got attention quickly towards as well when younger, is responsible for this as well as Selene. Between us that is, I felt the Greek love goddess that day when Harley and Selene had, you know, on that day."

I was about to respond to that, then paused as I recalled on my adventures in Equestria, as well as my time on my own world, some strange occurrences not held responsible by my own hands back then when I was growing to what I am today.

Maybe he was right and to add to that response, he only nodded without moving his head, but glanced at me while doing so.

Uncle Aeroza had another mischievous look as he responded then to his own words as he also stunned me briefly, looking at me before looking at the others, "In fact I heard that not only they have interest in you and your family Harley, but other rumored gods as well, like Loki since your dad James worshiped him as well as Sirius when they were growing up, in secret I might add. Eris," he now looked back to Pinkie who seemed surprised then as he continued, "Is not only interested with your sister but you as well since you're her daughter, My Niece."

Xion seeing I was curious then looked to the man somewhat knowingly, but we have stumped as well as my aunts in shock at how many when she asked this: "So how many in total are truly interested with Harley at this moment?" He paused as he began to briefly think for a few minutes and then told us honestly, shrugging once again while doing so as he now stood up with him now grabbing my egg, "I say some of the gods in this world-like universe as well as others in other worlds to make a total of at least twenty or so. In fact five certain Death Gods are also interested with Harley as well, if you add to that." Now I was interested.

I then asked him, looking to me as my aunts were still stunned still, but now looked to be only listening as well as my sister as for a brief moment I thought I saw to my mind's eye, the second version of her with that deflated hairstyle who only grinned in response to this as well as the entire situation, and shook my head as I did so, as I also looked right into his eyes, "Do you know who they are then?"

He hummed to himself as Uncle Aeroza raised a finger at first, then paused as he thought once again, and then shrugged at me all knowingly yet decided to at least say one name out of five death gods to me, a gentle look on his face as if he knew said god personally as if a friend or comrade in arms from what I felt suddenly to myself for some reason. "I believe one of them I can mention since she is quite powerful as she is, despite what she looks like. Her name is Orphis, the Ouroboros Dragon as well as being known as one of the two Infinite Dragon Gods. I know that despite her human-like looks, she is a good judge at a person's power along with everything by a single glance. Recently in her world, she aided Devils… Don't give me certain looks girls as it is true, aiding them recently on saving their world after her powers were cut-in-half alongside changed to be no longer able to go into her true form at all any longer as that was taken as well, and made into a monster to which sadly she also defeated with their help. So in terms you also have a cousin from one of my other siblings in that world as well; A Devil I might add, along with her own family as she now knows by her brother, she is a half-sibling."

I was surprised by this as well as my sister from her look on her face, yet I suddenly felt myself being drained all of a sudden, and both Xion and Sonata looked to me quickly in concern as Aeroza only nodded as if it was supposed to happen, and my egg glowed briefly as if it took something from me, before fading back to normal.

As I was now panting slightly in quick breaths, Aunt Applejack before my aunts of sis could say anything like my mates let me lean on them, but mostly Sonata with her also blushing as she got comfortable by my frame hitting her head somewhat as well as her arm; Xion was also leaning on my own frame, as she too blushed, but only for a brief moment from accidentally brushing her right-arm at my breasts before settling down with her still rubbing my one arm, but mostly near my hand. She helped steady me alongside them with myself giving her a confused yet thankful look.

"So it would seem its official now, as the egg took you… essence into itself Harley, that is why you're suddenly drained," Aeroza now began explaining, his arms now crossed as well as he was leaning near the entrance to the hospice since we were teleported by magical means from his own power as such. "But I bet with your new regenerative properties, you will be able to quickly regain your power as well as most of your blood-work easily back."

He noticed mine as well as everyone's questionable looks, as well as astounded ones by Xion, and casually shrugged as Aeroza then responded to us then, looking glazed-eyed once again briefly before saying anything. "Well, you might find out later on once we go somewhere this summer Harley. In fact, you can take those with you, your mates as well as your family as such."

I only nodded somewhat weakly as he was right, as I did indeed felt very weak as if my blood was somehow drained, yet it was quickly felt both that and my magic, going back to normal.

Sonata though I saw had a question in her own eyes, despite my brief glance to Aunt Fluttershy suddenly grabbing her belly briefly before sighing to herself, which that didn't go unnoticed by her friends and my sister, to which Aeroza looked to her and simply asked her a yes.

"You're considered her uncle right?" He only nodded once more, as he waved a hand-motion to continue as she took a slight breath before doing so, "So does that mean-" "I am like you a Siren from the land of ponies; Not likely, but it would be mostly the ancestry within My Niece of course, mostly from my brother as he was a mixture of that as well as others; To which I cannot say, as it was personal to him and the only way to find out is to… dive into his journals of sorts to which was also lost for some time." Aeroza interrupted/stated gently to her, to which she was briefly stunned yet not surprised he might have read her mind by accident like he states to us sometimes. I thought too that curiously but I placed that to the other things I might likely ask him later on if what he said about this coming summer, to the back of my mind.

We saw the time as it was to our surprise after we talked randomly as well as other topics, that the wing door opened, three hours we been here, that both Destiny and Katie came into the room with my humored look and their annoying ones as they were also frazzled from singed hair, and their clothes also looked to be signed as well.

Then they both sat down after both Sonata and Xion made room for them on the bed we were on for them that is, and I sniffed for some reason and before I could ask them, they gave me a look to which I quickly stopped speaking and shivered as they seemed annoyed by said smell.

Aeroza though seemed amused and they gave him the same look, to which he only shrugged as he then stated randomly, making me look to my two mates strangely as well as the others… well Aunt Twilight was deeply reading into her book to do as such. "Well, making dragons angry with you isn't the best way to handle the situation. Luckily I learned that beforehand on one of my own adventures."

Now that got us all to look at him now in curiosity as Pinkie asked him with a tilt to her head, lazily I might add as she seemed to be bored yet trying to support me as a sister should, to which I don't blame her at all of course. "You have?" He only nodded to her in response to her question, and smirked as he then stated to make most of us deadpan to his words while the others sweat dropped, "Well, the dragon learned to not pee on me again that was for sure, after I used dung from its rival race against it. And before you ask of me, it's better if you don't know at all."

Uncle Aeroza now paused and before I could or anyone else say anything, we jumped as Fox as well as everything she was on, the bed that is, vanished and he stated quickly to us to not make me worry, to which satisfied us then, "I sent her back to my lab for better healing as I sense now being close to her, that she needs a transfusion along with poison ejected out of her system. So don't worry about that at all, especially you Harley." I only nodded to him as I knew I can trust him to do so as such as well as other things.

I shrugged and then yawned, as so did both Katie and Destiny, seeing that they were also tired somewhat like I was. Aeroza noticed as his eyes glazed over as he also did a small, knowing smirk with the man also only nodding to himself, and clapped to get mine and everyone's attention, "Well, we should let the girls settle down as I will convince Madame Pomphrey to do so. They earned it from what we all know."

My aunts and sister only nodded as she noticed her daughter, as well as know along with Aunt Fluttershy, they weren't at the wing at all as they gave him a look, and he only stated simply to them both but made sure we heard it as well. "I decided to move them, despite what I thought was serious, wasn't that all bad. But they are better healing at my own hospital like I sent Fox on New Harmonis of course." He raised a hand up before they could ask, and simply motioned to us as they saw we were tired still, with me being not only drained, but the task earlier, as they decided to leave, and Sonata surprised me as she decided to stay, a strange tint to her cheeks for some reason as I noticed she kept sniffing me for some reason within the three hours before my other two champion mates joined us.

Pinkie kissed me on my forehead before leaving, as well as hugging me. Aunt Twilight gave me a look before hugging me as well as Aunt Applejack did her cowgirl salute with her hat as she helped Aunt Fluttershy to her feet, and decided to take her to Aunt Rainbow Dash and her quarters for some rest.

Aeroza gave me along with Xion now, a knowing look as she also took out a bottle with her also placing it down in plain sight, as I and the other three girls noticed her wink at us before leaving. I saw Aeroza casting silent sound and other charms as if he knew something might happen as the door firmly locked as well from his magic. But I felt he also did something to me briefly as he did so to which I inwardly shrugged at, but I thought it was a mischief-like look in his eyes as he did so. He also took my egg with him as well.

I saw Sonata suddenly hug me to my surprise with her nuzzling by instinct; I saw, to which I gave the other two looks as they did while also using some cleaning spells to straighten them up, and shrugged as I tapped her on the shoulder, to which she now blushed to herself.

Sonata seems to be... acting strange to me right now as I felt slightly warm all of a sudden, as I also noticed so did the other two girls.

"Why are you acting weird right now Sea-Star?" She was about to respond to this then paused as she did a quick double-take at to what I just called her; I was softly smiling with a single nod, and she hugged me again after now knowing she has a nickname now. Sonata though then pulled back as she then told me with a red face now, looking at the other two before looking back, "My sisters said… Sooner or later I might, despite my body, go further than I wanted to for us, My Mate."

I then blushed now at her meaning with her words, further, and understood as Katie looked to be amused as Destiny also blushed, knowing Veela tend to have that happen, but not at the times with mates. In fact, she gave some advice to others as she was friends with Fleur's younger sibling, Gabrielle as well as her of course.

I was about to tell her it was ok and we could deal with it some other time, but I froze as we three girls then looked to Katie's suggestive look from her own words at this, her hand rubbing my back briefly before going back to her lap. "Well… We could do it right now and get it out of your system, Sonata, and maybe Harley's as well as I for some reason, feel you're in the mood despite us being tired?" She questioned to me at the end, to which I was stunned at, yet was red-faced even more as I meekly nodded to the other teen girls' surprised gasps, and Katie's smug look as I then asked her, "How did you know?"

Katie now shrugged as she to our shock, began to take off her shirt as I gulped, seeing her more than average chest as she still had that smug look on her face, and to our surprise used some minor wandless magic to get the bottle with a knowing look at it, then glanced at all three of us, "Xion told me as she sensed you might end up as such from our touch my mate."

I saw my chest tighten suddenly, and then looked down as I then groaned. It would seem Aeroza pulled a Discord and stopped the enchantment of my bra draining my chest, and saw my shirt was now damp to their sudden red faces.

Sonata knew about this, but the other two didn't as they were about to ask, but kept shut as I was majorly angry at him for this, but then sighed. I looked to them briefly, and then sighed as I saw Sonata blush since Destiny's shirt was now taken off quickly with a sudden yelp by Katie; as she seemed from my nose, aroused for some reason as if she was expecting this as such. _Might as well as get this over with, despite my enjoyment it seems this might be hard as I am also tired._

I now kissed Sonata gently first as I then kissed the other girls. Knowing we might be at it for a few hours, since we were tired from the task that is.

It was then I was glad for the charms placed by my mischievous Uncle Aeroza.

* * *

 ** _Aeroza's POV:_**

I knew what might happen, yet Xion; the silly girl she was, placed that experimental bottle she took from my lab in which hasn't been fully tested at all, in that place before leaving along with quickly catching up with me.

The bottle I saw she accidentally uncapped it from a past vision going through my own eyes, seeing it was an aroma-based concoction I designed... I just hope there aren't any effects that might happen to the teens as well as Harley back at the hospice wing.

Xion knew my current look as I was now thoughtful as to not only the actions of the Tainted 13, but the club they either took over or aided I had to guess as well as the results. She crossed her arms above her head, unknowingly pushing her chest out as she asked me a while back to help her with said problem, knowing she was originally a puppet yet turned real thanks to my own power.

Let's just say she was happy with the results as before her current look, she was a plain Jane.

Xion then looked to me with a brief turn to her head to the left, since I was on her left side as we were nearing my quarters once again. She then questioned me curiously, yet had a serious look in her eyes as well as she kept her arms up behind her head like Sora does. Not truly knowing in secret, Xion is Kairi's and his daughter afterwards, from using my own power back then. "You knew I took that bottle didn't you old man?"

I sighed as she not only called me by the nickname she dubbed onto me, but my spirits as well as my two younger siblings-turned-Aeons were currently laughing at my misfortune as to being found out by a teen girl, and I looked to her briefly before responding, as we neared my chamber door to my classroom as I knew the others were gone as well as my second-eldest daughter, Zeras. "Yes, and to what you don't know Xion, is that bottle was never tested."

Xion stood there with now a mixture of not only being stunned by my own words to my amusement, but brief worry in her eyes as she then shook her head with her arms down, and ran up to me as we then entered the classroom. "It was never tested?" She now asked to me in worry, to which I waved her off playfully as she in return gave me a mock glare at this, and I sat down into my chair. I then created out of nothing: an envelope with a piece of paper, as well as a pen as I began to write very quickly.

I knew Xion was curious about what I was currently doing, but her concern was to her new Mate. I looked up after I sealed the letter into the envelope that is, with my seal, the one in front of the fifth wing of this school that is. I then gently placed it down onto the table near us and then looked to her carefully. I then gently began explaining to her now, as she sat down in a student's chair next to me. "Like I said it was never tested, but luckily enough I made another bottle in case this happened. Even as we speak at my lab right now, my magical analysis device is scanning for everything. So we would know what effects the bottle contains then, Xion."

I saw her looked briefly relieved at this, but I could sense she was worried still, despite myself grabbing the ready-to-deliver letter in my gloved left-hand now from the table, as it is a reminder of the way back then all those years ago.

I now placed my other hand on her shoulder to get her to look at me as I then also softly told her, to make Xion now smile briefly at my words. "You don't need to worry about anything from the time you took at this moment Xion, but I think you should remain at Harley's side during the tasks after they are done. I have a feeling that we might have a fourth task to which will involve some type of the maze as far as my sight shows me."

Now Xion gave me a curious look to that, but her eyes were mostly on the envelope in my hand as she wondered more about that then the future advice I told her on purpose, as she gestured to it, with her now asking me curiously, "Whose the letter to, old man?" I sighed as I only patted her on the shoulder gently, to make her huff playfully at my silent response to her honest question to me, yet if I told her then she would tell Harley.

"You will see later on Xion, and if I stated earlier, your focus should be with your new mate as I foresaw… You do the same yet improved things you did with Jade back then my dear." I now gave her a smirk on my own face as I was amused once again by her embarrassed yet hopeful look as well as a blush on her face, to which then she playfully scowled at me as she then stated firmly in minor humor also, "You old perv, that's personal business."

I only shrugged at her as I then stated, briefly looking at the letter as I was going to do this personally, "You know I can't help it like some of you comrades and other friends, if they would have foreseen this, correct?" She only sighed as she nodded.

Xion then got up and was about to leave, but paused as she looked back, with a concerned look at my thoughtful face, "You going to be ok Aeroza?" I only nodded to her back with a kind smile on my features, as I told her gently as possible to not be suspicious of anything, "Yes Xion, but please ask me next time when you want something." She only nodded as she then left, a thoughtful look on her face now as well while she closed the door.

Once it was shut, I sighed as I briefly stretched as I have to teleport soon to a specific area or areas around this globe, knowing that a secret was going to be revealed to this other young adult girl about her true origins as such from her own parents; from what I saw in the future, and hopefully this letter would aid her as well to some knowledge as well as the seal of my own family inside of it to know this was serious. I knew I never should of while she was young, placed the untraceable enchant on her.

I then sighed once again as I was encouraged by the spirits from my weapon as well as the Aeons I own, and teleported to one of the many said locations.

I had a feeling it might take a week or so to find said person, so I made a clone of myself to substitute me for the time being as I looked, knowing how carefully warded she must be as of now to do so.

* * *

 ** _Three hours later, Harley's POV:_**

We were now fully clothed once again; despite to my grim smile at Sonata as she was strangely bitten by me on her neck.

I then touched my teeth and sure enough, my newly discovered fangs were still there.

I never noticed at all, yet now I did as I recalled briefly seeing on both Selene and Sunset, two puncture marks near their neckline. Sonata was also sore as she did most of the work; to my surprise as it was her first time. Katie and Destiny were unconscious alongside in their own bed's thanks to my help with Sonata, as we used a spell I recently learned to clean as well as we quickly placed in quick fashion, their own clothing while they were knocked out.

I gave Sonata a look as she knew I was sorry. I blanked out at some point and time for some reason, and I didn't know I was too hard on her, to which she winced at the slight grip-like bruise marks on her hips along with her own shoulders. She simply waved before wincing quickly, making me feel sorry once again, despite her response to me, "It's ok Harley. I kinda expected this to happen from what I read about what bloodlines you have." She was getting her stuff around now, despite the limp in her movements.

I then curiously looked to her as I lay back with my own back against the wall, and my tails lazily twitching as they were two by two on each side of the hospice bed I was on. "You're saying you somehow knew I might end-up like that?" She turned to look and saw my bewildered face. Sonata only chuckled at it as she then sighed to herself.

Sonata then gave me a look with her also responding then with a gentle smile, her schoolbag as she also brought that with her earlier, on her shoulders now, "Sorta… But I didn't expect this to happen to us at all," She began as she displayed a mark I bestowed onto her.

It felt right as well as strange to both of us. Yet the mark itself looked more like a tattoo then a mark, however.

It was in the shape of a small sun-like image that was the color of my own eyes, as it was on the back of her neck in plain sight before she adjusted her bag once again, hiding the image with her shoulder-length hair. The strange thing is it also pulsed with my own magic for some reason as in my mark on my arm; one of the blank spots that is, is a teardrop with a musical note inside of it in one of them now.

In fact I didn't mention to both Sunset as well as Selene, that their cutie marks were in my strange marking I got when I defended Mia a long time ago, like Sonata's, as they didn't seem to notice it on the back of their own necks; it was the same mark as Sonata's. I didn't know why this was as I think I did the biting thing to them as well.

I shrugged as I then yawned to myself.

Sonata seeing this gave me a gentle look now as she then told me softly, getting ready to leave as we somehow knew that the charms were now gone, looked to me carefully as well before leaving also, "I think I should go so you can get some sleep, knowing this you might simply pass out for the entire day, My Mate." I softly smiled back as I re-positioned myself since I got into the covers and tiredly nodded with a brief yawn to her.

I then replied sleepily back to her, "Maybe. I hope your sisters are ok with us now as we... You know." She blushed at my meaning as Sonata simply shrugged as she than gave me a firm look mixed with it being kind; as she also firmly stated at the same time, "If they can't accept that, then it isn't their fault, as I was willing my mate. So don't worry about it for now, ok?" I only nodded as I waved goodbye as she then smiled, and left, closing the door as I also then laid down, and then quickly passed out.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; One week later after the first task, At 123 E. Magnolia Drive, New York City, New York; at Night:_**

At a rural neighborhood, rows of homes that held good people, as well as other families, lived. At this house would seem like to be part of said community but- "HEY, PUT THAT DOWN!" Shouted a random female voice coming from within the house numbered 123.

It would seem this home is far from ordinary at this point in time.

Inside the house, held mostly average appliances as well as furniture, it also held personal objects that the house owner held precious to her since this was a house her parents helped her attain; mostly her father with the leftover money as well as from a fossil they discovered at their old home which was worth at least two million dollars in American money. It was a full group of Velociraptors as well as a nest. The funny thing is that some of the bones seemed to be infused with strange metallic alloy that a strange company paid them all for with every single fossil except one raptor egg. In fact, said female's bedroom was mostly average except having rows of books in the said bedroom.

But at this moment we take the scene to the owner, Betty or Bethany Xenia Flasterm that is, who was in minor rage as a dog-like teen boy was holding a vase that was sealed tight, and had an image of a white rose in the front as it was mostly jaded-green color all-around said vase in his hands.

Betty was out of her uniform from her new temporary job as within the same week; she was fired from her current job at the museum. She was though currently now wearing her casual everyday attire which consisted of, to the demons surprise that is, a mixture of human and ninja clothing.

She wore her necklace and gloves she was able to keep from her old job, but she was now wearing a dark-grey tank-top that showed her cleavage somewhat asunder that was a torso-measured mesh shirt underneath to make them know she doesn't wear bras at all; despite Betty's more than average chest as she used mostly chest-straps to hold them down as she was also self-conscious about it. She also has slight scarring on her right-side, near her ribs that showed from her toned stomach, as if she was attacked by some large cat or something as such. Betty also wore at this moment, a pair of ripped jeans that had a black belt with silver studs in the design of hearts on it, looped into said pants. As well as ninja-like sandals as in her room on her walls, as well as some merchandise in her home, some Naruto based items as she costumed ordered these real shoes of said anime. In fact it was an entire week of dealing with the demons, to which she got used to at some points, in her now not-so-normal life.

Betty was currently at this moment, trying to grab the vase that was in the hands of the wolf-demon male as the elder male demon was simply leaning against the wall nearby with him also shaking his head with him also turning a page from a book, that caught the demon's interest. The other two demon females were currently just watching while a little girl was on one of their laps.

The demons were known as from both males, Memphis; the one reading and Malkis; the one running from Betty as she fails with each dodge of the laughing teen male from her attempts on grabbing the vase. The two female demons however were known as both Zarandra and Hinaka, and Zarandra's magically adopted human daughter, Brooke.

Betty still chased Malkis around, not knowing what was truly inside the jar as Hinaka leaned to her sister, as they still watched the amusing chase since Betty tripped over her own coffee table near the couch before chasing him again all around the house, as she also asked her with a brief glance, "I don't get how she hasn't gave-up yet sister. It would seem pointless to challenge him at speed as such?" Zarandra shrugged as she gently let her clawed fingers go through her child's… Yes her child's hair as Brooke leaned into her touch sleepily.

Zarandra then glanced to her younger sister before watching Betty yell some more at their brother, to only get mocked-laughed right back at her face, as she was red from running to which she still is around her own large home, "Well, your Mate is a stubborn one, sister of mine. Yet our brother doesn't realize as to what he is truly carrying." Hinaka looked confused at her as she now glanced at the vase in her brother's hands, and realized what it was now as also to her own anger yet understood he didn't realize it was an Urn, not a vase.

Back then, Malkis, as well as the other three specific demonic siblings, were mischief makers, and as such, known to cause not only minor to sever pranks, but chaos in their wake.

Betty was exhausted now as she had no choice but to stop running after him, her leaning against a wall nearby, The smug demon male teen who raised the vase up high, and was about to smash it until he froze from the stern tone from the elder sibling, who briefly looked up from his book before resuming as he casually flipped to a new page, "I suggest you gently as well as carefully place said object down on that table Malkis. Can't you see our… host, is currently frightened to what you're going to do with it?"

Malkis looked and saw his brother was right as Betty was not only frightened but was also crying slowly with tears also quickly falling onto the floor. His sensitive nose told him she was upset as well as fearful of his current actions to this vase. So he did just as his eldest stated to him, and carefully placed it down, and he then quickly jumped back as Betty gave him a brief glare on her face yet she quickly as well as carefully took the Urn, and placed it back on the large bookshelf it was previously.

Now Betty was still showing tears on her face, but they were slowly going away now as they began, and she quickly rubbed her eyes.

Malkis then flinched from her firm yet a loud tone of voice at him, with her pointing with her left-hand at the said object as everyone clearly saw she was angry at him. "Do you have any idea what you almost did? Do you at all!" For the past week as mostly him as well as the other two demons; besides Hinaka that is, were torture for the human as they ate most of her food, used her "Specific" products, and even destroyed some of her childhood things by accidental means... at least to what they sated to her.

This was the last straw.

In fact, the only two good ones out of this group, despite them being family was both Brooke and Hinaka.

Malkis was now cowering as Betty backed him into the corner; despite the two female demons being impressed by her, as well as a blush by Hinaka, they both knew this was coming eventually for a brother. Memphis only kept reading, yet was also paying attention to a unique development from Betty as an aura was secretly covering her form, to which he could clearly tell by himself as that is one of his abilities for hidden powers yet unlocked. This made his eyes widen as he then thought to himself now, as he glanced at the pages of the book since he was currently multi-tasking. _An interesting development this turned out to be, yet I feel sorry for Malkis at this moment…_ _I'm just glad that anger is directed at me._

Betty pushed a finger to the teen demon boy's chest as he growled at her in warning, but whimpered then at the aura thickening from her anger at him, her eyes narrowed as a result to how pissed off she was as Betty then berated the teen for the next ten minutes or so. She was then about to slap him until her hand was quickly caught and she looked surprised. Her anger quickly faded away as well as the aura, to see Hinaka now giving her a kind yet half-firm look to her.

Hinaka then gently stated to Betty, briefly glancing at Malkis; as she also saw how scared her brother was from seeing fully what happens to angered females as such, "I think he has enough yelling for once at this moment mate of mine, plus back then we didn't know about the other ways to bury the dead as to burn them to ash and keep said ashes." The anger now deflated from Betty as she was also curious from Hinaka's words, but blushed at how close she was to her left-side from her more than average chest briefly touching hers, yet stated despite this to Hinaka in a question, seeing to what she said they sounded older than her; despite their looks, "From what you said, your saying your older then you look Hinaka?"

Hinaka quickly nodded with her eyes closed and a gentle smile now on her face instead of the firm look to her, and replied making her almost topple to the floor in shock, but kept herself steady, "Correct mate of mine, you see Malkis, the one you were scolding towards at, is at least or close to in demon terms despite his sealing, 700 years old as he is still considered not only young, but near adulthood in the next two years. I, however, am at least only 800 or so years old as I am the second youngest as Malkis and I, are one of the few youngest of our pack."

Betty was looked at by the other two, as Zarandra only shrugged as she now stated randomly, still rubbing her clawed hands through her magical daughters hair since she was now fast asleep on her lap, "I used to be at least 855-year-olds, despite the sealing into other living vessels that is, but now thanks to a certain annoying pest, I am now around your age, or close to it yet still slowly regaining my powers." Before Betty could ask, Memphis firmly told her shortly, now rereading the book again as he still leaned again the same wall he has been for some time, "1,265 years, stopped while I was firmly sealed away."

Betty gulped as she then flopped lazily onto her couch, with Hinaka quickly in response to her once again blushing face to which also quickly faded as Hinaka then sat next to her, uncomfortably close that is as she also unknowingly wrapped an arm around Betty. "So what caused you guys to-" "We will reveal our tales at our own time Human. Like I stated earlier at the museum: If you weren't my younger sibling's Mate, we would have probably let you run at first, then hunt you quickly without any effort." Memphis stated to the girl who paled at his own words, and ignored Hinaka's brief glare at him. Memphis simply shrugged at this, with him turning another page of the book to read some more.

Hinaka then began rubbing slow yet soothing circles on Betty's back as she almost sighed to it in response, yet she was still annoyed they had to follow her into her own home, despite her new or current situation. Hinaka though was about to say something to her as they all quickly beside Brooke, to which Zarandra now carried her into her arms as she was also about to ask about where to place her child down to lay to Hinaka's Mate, the front door was firmly knocked.

Betty then sighed as they gave her a look, with some worry on Hinaka's though. She then told them to... or more like pointed to a spare room, and to her surprise at their speed as well as Zarandra's reluctance, they quickly sped into said room as well as shutting it.

Betty then got up as she winced briefly, yet pushed on at her now cramping left-side to where she hit it from the table earlier, and opened the door as she was surprised as it was a white-haired male around in his early twenty's or so with silvery eyes in a black and gray suit, holding an envelope in his hands as he greeted to her warmly, a small smile on his face as well.

"Hello, are you Bethany Xenia Flasterm of 123 Magnolia Drive, New York?" He asked her quickly, yet despite being slightly suspicious, Betty slowly nodded to him in response as he then sighed in inward relief to which she quickly noticed now. He then stated to Betty then, a slightly bigger smile on his face, "Well, I am from the Law Offices of Family Relations from the UN, and I came to deliver this envelope here to you Miss Flasterm. In fact we have been trying to contact you and your father after your mother's uneventful passing. To which we were finally able to for some reason as of now."

Betty seemed surprised at this as she now gently took the letter from the man, who from her eyes seemed to be giving her a brief look of being mischievous, yet quickly returned to normal. Betty was then surprised by him as he then casually bowed like a kind gentlemen, and then left with him strangely whistling to himself a familiar yet forgotten tune her mother once whistled to herself, down the street. She saw on the letter was a waxed seal of sorts that also seems familiar to her, but can't place where at all.

Once she closed the door, she jumped in surprise as the four demonic siblings were now in her presence, yet Memphis went to the window with him glancing out of the closed shades to not see the man anywhere at all. Zarandra looked firmly to Betty however as she then pointed at her hand, yet mixed with slight curiosity in her eyes as well. Hinaka though sat back on the same spot on the couch, and Malkis then sat next to her as even he was curious. "What's with the envelope Human?"

Betty only shrugged as she decided to be honest with them, since they seemed to be normal despite to what race they are this entire time, as she to Hinaka's inner glee in said female demon's mind, sat next to her as Betty responded back to state the other female demons curiosity. "I don't know who he was, but he said he was from the UN from some kind of office, and they have been trying to contact me after my Mother's death with no success until now."

Betty received not only suspicious looks, but some minor looks of the doubt from the three out of the four demons, but Memphis only looked at Betty to make her gulp. He then wordlessly held out his hand, and she knew that he wanted the letter as she sighed, and handed it over. The eldest demon looked at the letter, but had brief wide eyes in minor shock that only Betty noticed once he saw the seal, but it quickly went back to normal as he then only raised an eyebrow as he then stated firmly to her, giving it back as well while he spoke. "You stated he was from the UN as well as from one of the offices they had, correct human?"

Betty sighed inwardly to herself as she didn't notice how Hinaka frowned at her eldest brother, knowing her mate had an actual name and they have been only calling her that the entire time, as she has been calling her by her name as well as Brooke, even Malkis started by calling her by a nickname. She wanted her two elder siblings to say her name ever since but failed. She however placed that to the back of her own mind as Hinaka was curious like the rest of them about said letter or envelope, in her mate's hands. Malkis, however, didn't seem to care about that, but his eyes were on the seal as well.

"Yes. but I hope if I don't bother you with this question though," Betty began as she waited for him to give the motion to continue since he seems to be the leader or Alpha demon as such to which she did, gulping before doing so, "You seem to recognize the wax seal on this envelope, how come?" Memphis sighed to himself at her question, and was about to reply until Zarandra took the letter, opened it and then simply handed the letter yet they all noticed the emblem that fell afterward, now knowing who might have written this as she simply stated firmly yet annoyed at the waiting of knowing what might be written, "Just read the letter Human, my patience is growing thinner and thinner by the minute."

Betty now quickly gulped and then began to read aloud, to which she as well as them all being shocked, yet Zarandra as well as Memphis being annoyed as they now knew who did so but were also shocked as to what it stated.

"' _To Miss Bethany Xenia Flasterm,_

 _If the four demons within your home location are also hearing this, please don't be offended as to what I write in this very letter, as it will surprise you as well. In fact, this letter might stun Zarandra more than the other three._

 _There are a couple of things besides you Betty, which needs to be addressed._

 _The first is Zarandra's charge, Brooke Ariana Gainsborough. Brooke is considered half-human as to her mother's true side of the family will later-on be shown once you blood-adopt the child, as she is one of the Seven Lights of Lost Avalon, reborn. So once she is adopted she will be able to have some unique abilities along with abilities not known to her other-half of her other race, unlocked, from within her; To be able to once she reaches the age of twenty-three or four, or more so at the age of Eleven with her powers unlocked. The elder age part for her will probably be an immortal as such as a result of being your daughter, but able to somewhat spoil it: Be able to transverse Hell, or other things as such related to the term, and Heaven as well as to what I mentioned without having to go into the so-called "Check-In Station". The set-up was given a long, long time ago. In fact this ability is a common accordance to those of the seven lights, to which may shock you is also a mixed heart as Zarandra if your hearing this, she is the one you faced in that chamber in that very school. She is also as well as her sister, My Niece._ "

Betty paused as she was confused, despite the letter being more than three or four pages long, it seemed he wrote small enough to fit what he wanted to say as she also glanced to see the current eldest female in minor shock, as well as in annoyance at this information with a hint if she briefly saw it, fear for her child she had to guess. Betty decided to continue reading the letter though.

"' _The second issue I need to tell you lot is that your revenge against said warlock who done that to you, is somehow alive yet not alive at the same time. In fact he was killed right after the deed was done to Memphis; as your eldest brother was the last to be sealed away. He was then changed into a Corruption with a new name and identity mixed with the old, as he is a young male around my looks for age at this moment. But that is all I know, yet I do know I heard from my two employers as spies to a "Club" your sister was once part of, by the forced joining of course, that he might be there in disguise._

 _Also like you, four currently know I am an immortal, and if Betty appears to be in shock, let her adjust to this from what I foresaw when I placed my feet onto the ground of the world, after learning the entire past of everyone's life whether they be alive or dead._

 _As the last part of my issue to what I foresaw is that you Betty is secretly a child to one Sirius Black. It is an amusing story as well as to why that is. For you see child, back then Sirius while young was kicked out of his own home yet not disowned as such. So he was kicked out at the young age to be able to do this next part of the story, since in reality your father you have known all your life, was infertile. Black donated his "Seed" to a strange lab of sorts for pounds in England, and in turn they somehow modified said seed as they unknowingly gave it away to be used by your parents. Of course, you almost didn't make it into the world, but in secret, your mother was my godchild as well as a few other children. Since I knew her parents after they asked for a child to be born, with my aid by a few certain Greek Gods of course._

 _If Hinaka is in shock to what I mentioned, do not blame her of her past actions as she has yet to reveal as to what they made her do. But your Mate, my dear, has a block entirely on her body as at this very moment, is binding her entire ability to use magic as such to make her grow-up as a normal or average female to which I believe she has. So when or if you all want to discuss things or probably make amends as in secret, Harley is your cousin by blood-adoption since the Potters in secret did so to your father my dear, you and the four soon... to be five by adoption ritual demons, are considered protected by the True Ancient House of Vontrillizo, as well as proclaimed any other siblings as such by my power as may be, so mote it be'?_ " Betty stated/questioned to herself at those words at the end, yet she quickly yelped as she almost dropped the rest of the papers. The demons , however, gasped at this new turn of events, seeing they along with Betty glowed briefly before fading as well. Yet with now shaky hands as she was surprised at this, read the last part of the letter.

"' _Now as terms of what I tricked you into saying, to which I am sorry Betty for that is, it was necessary as in the future if this has not happened then you will regret it. I foresee that is to which I cannot say to the bad sight I foresaw of both you and your Mates. It was horrible for you and your current mate._

 _Now I will give you all till summer as such to adjust to this information, but please do know I will be coming soon once again, as you have seen one of my "Normal" disguises I tend to use at some points. So let's say if you truly wanted to get a hold of me, simply toss the medallion I placed into this envelope into a simple bucket of water or pond, and after we talk simply flick the wrist as if you're pointing at someone with your hand open, and the medal will come back to whoever has done so. It will summon me to said spot as to why I am also mentioning this, but I suggest in only dire need. Until then we will meet at the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France around July twentieth of the upcoming summer. Till then, have fun as while you're reading these words Betty, I hope you are as I placed something in secret in the letter near the end. It will unblock you my dear, but you will be out of it for at least a few days or so. To adjust that is as you might expect something… Unexpected to what I saw in my visions as such. But you will quickly adapt as I knew you have while growing up._

 _So all in all, best of wishes: Aeroza Vontrillizo, Heir to Old Harmonis and President of New Harmonis'._ "

Betty did see strange words at the bottom of the last paper of the letters, as they appeared to be very long and in Ancient Greek as that is one of the other languages she wanted to study while growing up for some odd reason as well.

She jumped briefly as Hinaka looked at Betty as she then saw hesitation yet wanting to know as well in her orbs, as she stood up and went to her bedroom to think about this as well as get the stress over by herself. Hinaka sighed as she knew not only her, but her siblings were thinking of these sudden changes to their plans once again, knowing they were as well as all their siblings by his own power as well as magic itself, were now protected. Yet also knowing the warlock was alive as well as being into that race, sure stunned them but at least they can wait to kill him…. for now.

Hinaka sighed as she got up, and Malkis gave her a look before doing the same yet he was heading to the kitchen for raw meat, since he is a wolf demon of sorts, and Zarandra looked at her younger sister as she now also crossed her arms under her chest as the elder female then stated in a questionable tone to her, making Hinaka briefly pause in her steps, "To where are you going, sister?"

Hinaka now secretly surprised Zarandra as she briefly glared softly at her in minor defiance as Hinaka then firmly yet gently stated back to Zarandra, before resuming her destination, "To comfort my Mate, what else sister. Since all you two see is a mere Human in your eyes instead of a new sibling to have as such. In fact until you can say her name since I have as well as your daughter, even Malkis bestowed a nickname for her as such. You will stay away from her unless she speaks to you or asks about Brooke. IS that clear?" Zarandra gulped as she recognized that look in her sister's eyes and then only nodded silently as, without words, Hinaka quickly went after her mate.

Memphis quietly snorted yet got Zarandra's attention as she then gazed to him now, with him reading once again that very book as he turned a page. Zarandra now had her hands on her hips and stated in annoyance to her brother, with a mixed look as she was still stunned by her younger siblings actions, "What?" He merely shook his head gently as he multi-tasked as he kept reading to himself and then stated his own words without looking right at Zarandra, who looked guilty now from them yet she kept a neutral face, so the emotion could only be seen in her eyes. "You know as well as I do that our sister is only new to this mate-bond recently with the Human. For I as I hate to agree, agree with her terms. We need to know more about her then simply judge her from her race, sister. In fact I was surprised at her own reading choices as if she knew yet didn't know as such." He simply moved the book a little to make Zarandra noticed the title as she too now was interested in said book, but she was also curious.

She then however now, looked at the direction Hinaka went and then back to her brother as Zarandra went to stand next to him, now leaning against the same wall like he was as she asked softly, "I made her angry once again with me... Didn't I brother?" His only response was a humming sound of agreement as he then turned the page since he was nearing the end of the book, to read at least thirty or so more pages to go to finish as he then replied, briefly glancing to his sister before resuming, "I have no doubt Zarandra, but she will get over it as it isn't in her nature to hold a grudge for so long, or be angry as such. But I think you need to respect her current wishes for the time being, as I have a feeling Aeroza will further our plans eventually, and even aid us as I think he too wouldn't have done this at all if he didn't encounter said warlock as we have long ago."

The two heard sudden crying with their ears, as demons have good hearing and Zarandra felt even guiltier as it as the cries of the human, and she heard somewhat of her sister calming her mate down as well as to the slight confession as to why Betty is as well as other things. Zarandra only sighed as she then pushed herself against the wall and decided to take a nap, knowing nothing could be done at this moment, and knew Memphis might have them relocate sometime soon with the girl. Possibly using their powers to store everything she owns in a chest of sorts for the human.

Memphis paused as he got to the last page, and sighed as he felt a somewhat familiar presence outside of the house, and quickly finished the book before placing it on a stand nearby, and without words went out the door and saw waiting merely on the sidewalk, seeing as he cast a force field of sorts around the property of the human's home, firmly looked as well as stated to him, making the person look to him now as he was in his true form at this moment, "What do you want Aeroza?"

The man only sighed after he was done, then looked carefully at Memphis, with knowledge in his eyes to which also made said male demon nervous for some odd reason, "We need to talk about your sibling, Hinaka, and her Mate, Betty." Memphis only sighed as Aeroza conjured a park-bench to Memphis's single-raised eyebrow, to only make the immortal chuckle to this yet sat down to which Memphis did the same.

Aeroza than began to talk to the male demon firstly. "I am here on Betty's behalf as well as your younger siblings, along with planned on telling you I have something for you as well, since I know you're looking for all twelve siblings... Well the ones not here at this point of time that is, that were either sealed away or other things. In fact, I might even give you a hint that one of your siblings… may have a legacy as such since she has passed on."

Now this not only inwardly surprised Memphis, but Aeroza laughed softly to himself at his stunned expression, before he went back to normal and then firmly stated to the man, one of his hands gripping the seat somewhat firmly as well, "Tell me than Dragon Knight: Why are you doing this along to what you stated then?" Aeroza sighed as he briefly looked away then, and then looked upwards to the partially-cloudy sky as Aeroza's next choice of words once again surprised the demon. "It is for the mistake of not aiding you at your time of need as well as all your siblings. You as well as a few of your siblings do know that they are all of one demon man of my many best friends in the past, Mali'kai, so I failed on my promise to him. It is for this reason as to why I am doing this Memphis."

Memphis only nodded firmly to himself at the immortal man's reasoning's, as he then looked at the man, Aeroza, as he motioned for him to continue wordlessly, to which he did. "Betty as well as Hinaka will be able to have children of their own. In fact, since your other siblings are passed out, I think they are from what I envisioned, are doing it as we speak; since the bond held for so long for them both." The demon male gave him a look, to which he shrugged as Aeroza only pointed to his forehead by tapping it lightly with his gloved hands; his left-side of his head that is as Memphis got it in one go, knowing what powers and whatnot Aeroza has, but not all of it.

"Now to what I will tell you are two things besides those two I mentioned: The first is that your sibling, Rinaza, somehow escaped the warlocks wrath and survived, and was sent forward into time and space, and later on lost her memories. She was then adopted at a young age to which she was at the time if you recall, into a witch family as her aging of a demon was removed as she also grew in mortal terms, and later on became a mother to a girl that is going at the same school as Harley. You see she saw herself in a last vision of sorts since she was dubbed a minor seer; Her entire life before her eyes as well as a vision of what may become of her, so she took precautions and sent her daughter away at her and her mate was then, later on, killed by Voldemort. She is currently fourteen as such as Harley at this point of time, and she too is like not only Harley, but Betty as well for the gender department. In fact she is in my class as she along with Harley and a few others are good workers. She is a Grade A student in muggle terms on my class, as well as a few others."

Aeroza now saw how for once impatient Memphis is as he sighed then told him her name, as from what he expected from the demon, might want to meet the girl herself sometime, "Her name is Tracy Davis, and she has indeed befriended not only Harley, but her fellow Slytherin housemates that are friendly to her status, not knowing she was now in fact, a pureblood, not a half-blood, at Hogwarts."

Aeroza recalled briefly before speaking more; since he knew Memphis was shocked from his eyes yet kept a neutral expression on his face about Tracy.

For you see her parents are in fact; despite being her adopted mother and father, knew of his existence. He hired them by perfect choice to raise the girl, since it was the best he could do since he was also too late to aid her biological mother and father at the time. He also knew that would be the best option available since the two's own daughter died to a rare condition of a disease that was caused by the alternate version of the dragon pox. They took her in without questions yet he knew Tracy was beginning to have small doubts from what he unknowingly heard from the girl's thoughts, knowing he changed her gender when she was only a babe to a pure-girl yet knew sooner or later, it will come back, and maybe he could introduce her to her true family. The girl has also yet to have her demonic blood awakened as of yet, but knowing it might happen sooner or later from a half-vision of sorts he had of her in the near future; especially since she is a descendant from her father's side to the famed Morgana Le Fay's adopted twin sister by blood ritual, who was also as powerful as Merlin back then, Lina Morphos-Fay. In fact Tracy didn't beforehand befriend Harley and her mates until Daphne finally introduced the girls to her as she kept her friend in secret, and he knew eventually Tracy might develop feelings soon to the same sex as her mate has yet to make eye contact as such like demons, Harmonions do the same thing... like the so many mates with Harley of course.

"When the time comes, I will see to it she gets to know you as she was officially born like Betty, and Harley, but I had to hide her true gender otherwise she would have been killed for it. The spell will be broken soon as her fifteenth Birthday comes. Her birthday since she was born in winter of the early months, is on January seventeenth. So if that furthers your curiosity, Memphis, then I hope that only could satisfy you till then." Aeroza was relieved as he saw minor acceptance to his words from the demon, as the demon then spoke calmly yet with a minor hint of curiosity in his tone of voice, "So what is the other thing you are going to mention at this moment?"

Aeroza wordlessly dug into his cloak making the demon curious, then was stunned as he pulled out a ruby-like statue of sorts that represented a snake also, making the demon now look to him in bewilderment mixed with shocked wonder slightly on his face, "How did you find the-" "I found your sibling within the void nearby a world that was filled with Hollows; Spirits who were not redeemed by the Mark of the Shinigami in that world, Memphis, as I even brought back with me a recently brought-back Hollow and her former group she lead as such. Even the others she was joined as an organization in that world that was entirely killed off, to which they were in fact to my humor, surprised at me along with knowing they were alive with their abilities intact. And before you ask, I cannot reveal their pasts or what type the group's name was called; Just know it was dissolved as it began. Currently they live within my world as civilians or as such, hired help if you get my meaning to when I do need said help."

Memphis only nodded as Aeroza gave the object to the demon, who kept looking at it in wonder yet filled with sadness as he glanced to the man, to only see the sadness in his eyes yet a look of mischief also on his face. Memphis then sighed as he dared ask it, to which he did, "My sister has a soulmate doesn't she from that world, and you have yet to bring her here?" Aeroza only nodded wordlessly as Memphis sighed to himself. "Yes she does, and her leader, Tia; Since she was brand new at the time despite her group already had three others with her, understands. Since I believe once your sibling is freed, she will gain as such like my niece and those I mentioned. Yet I also sensed Tracy might have one of them, Nel, as a mate as well."

Memphis now had his fingers to the bridge of his nose, knowing what he meant as future problems will develop, yet he was curious about something, and before he could ask, Aeroza then told him softly to his surprise as his tone was understanding, "She was de-aged Memphis to that of a fourteen year old as her hollow-turned mate is the same, age wise as well, from the bond of course if that explains matters. Yet she will be more… developed as well." Memphis only nodded to this, knowing how… plain looking his sibling was as she looks made her seem to be a twig along with getting told she was a guy most of the time; despite her near-flat chest and no curves she had. That is to what he always remembered her looking figure wise.

The immortal then got up as he then paused; as he was going to leave, then turned to the demon looking at him carefully as well, knowing he was serious, "Do try and help her alongside trying to bond with your new sister-in-law by bond, Memphis, as I see that you will be helpful as such later on." He then vanished as the demon then knew he must have other matters to take care of, knowing his line of work as to his titles.

 _Well, despite all that he told me, things will never be bored around here…_ Memphis thought to himself as to when he stood up, the bench vanished in a minor flash, as he; since the man made it warded so they can be safe for a while at least. He heard yelling then by his sister Zarandra to Malkis stating something about eating all the meat once again, to make him sweat dropped to himself before entering and then locking the door, _Yes, I was correct on that one._

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; Within the Forbidden Forest, Week after the First task:_**

I as well as my mates was in the forest for some time of peace and quiet, as we eventually found out Aeroza made a clearing within said area to relax at as well as see any creatures passing by, even the spiders to which I was amused that the infuriating Ronald Weasley isn't coming back to after seeing said spiders.

In fact, my sister and her family are with us, as well as Miley who was clinging to me. Even Sonata's sisters are with me as they were concerned about her for some reason to which she is hiding something from me at this point in time, in fact, this entire week.

We also had Lavender Brown here as she was currently sleeping but not by choice, as she has been restless by doing her studies as well as more research by what the goblins told her. I was there as well.

You see despite both Sonata's as well as Lavender's problems, Miley woke up recently from what Aeroza stated at the same time as my cousin; who is currently back with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as she helps her mom's around the chambers they were given, since Aunt Fluttershy hasn't from what the nurse stated had her new child as of yet, then she would be induced to do so within two days. I was also told she was having nightmares most of the time, so as to why she was clinging mostly to me the last four days is that reason since most of them were about us dying in front of her as well as a forgotten memory as a minor witness to her parent's death mixed in.

It was truly sad at that time when I found out my new little sister was as such going through that, so I have been letting her stay with me at nights as well as hang-out with my mates like today.

My niece, as well as cousin, remained to look the same yet I as well as the others that can sense magic from what Aeroza told me I can do now, felt it shift slightly as if something would happen once they get older to which we also decided to worry about later on down the road of life for them.

Anyways the area despite our intentions of a picnic of sorts, was within the woods as the clearing itself was a field of flowers and grass, as well as a small pond within the enchanted area Aeroza made for not only himself, but others to use as well. In fact, the area was the size of the school's Quidditch field in terms of area size.

I as well as all of us were now talking amongst ourselves, as I also briefly glimpsed Katie whispering to a now blushing Destiny.

I then sighed inwardly knowing they were bonded to not only to me now, but to themselves as well from Destiny's now revealed creature inheritance, an unknown one to make her surprise by herself that is. She unlocked said bloodline at her own First Task to when she faced her dragon. It was a Vela trait that was very rare among other Vela's, it was known as the Twilightika Bolasizi-Maxima or in normal terms, Twilight Pure-Vela's. Not much are known as they rarely appear as well as birthed from said race afterwards from their own mates. Though instead of using flames like normal Vela's, they tend to use both dark and light-based elements, at the whim when defending their mates or other things.

Sonata was also sitting by her sisters as they fussed over her to my unknown reasons, and her giving me a look of help to which she gave a mock look of minor outrage as I then shrugged playfully since we were at least a few feet away from each other. I was sitting with Sunset and Selene, and Mia was sitting with my sister and the others as we kept talking to ourselves as we all ate our food. Miley was quiet though as she is still getting used to being my sibling as well as her situation at seeing me with all these girls as my soul bond mates. Mary and Susan got along as they conversed the hobby they developed: Coin Collecting to my strange looks early on, five days ago. Iris, as well as the rest, we're just normally talking about random things.

In fact, Miley was being quiet, was also produced as a result of certain someone's father finding out said the person was killed somehow, as it was only me and her at the time as I wanted to bond with her.

I could never forgive Draco's father as to what he did.

I thought back to it as it was only recently it happened yet I never could recall what he did afterward to us, yet knew he got what came to him slightly.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Near the Black Lake, four days ago)**

* * *

I as well as my new sister, Miley, wanted to be alone for some time as I wanted to bond with my new little sister, to which my mates agreed as they also saw my body was somehow fully healed now; despite the nurse's warnings to take it easy, let us go. But I was ordered firmly for once by Pinkie to my own surprise, to stay near the school, to which we also are.

I was currently teaching since within the timeframe, Uncle Aeroza also explained more things to our surprise, that Miley could possibly learn certain magical spells as well like I am doing, but I wanted to start her out with the easy ones first.

So currently Miley was also learning the spell, Fire. I had a set of burnable logs in a small pit I made without using magic, as for some reason the twigs and stuff was easy as well as the rocks to do so, were easy to find and gather. I also found out my last outfit was enchanted to be renewed every time and also cleaned by him spelling it as such since it was permanent, so I have been wearing said outfit ever since he offered the spell to the students as well.

Speaking of said outfits, Miley's new outfit was unlike her old one. She wore a dark-grey shirt with a silver and gold Ying-Yang symbol near her left-breast, as she was embarrassed as she has a more than average chest for her age, chest wise that is now with still developing curves, to which her outfit also showed off somewhat to make her get hit on by not only boys her age, but certain girls that like the same gender in secret as well, to my ire. Since she never once got attention as such like that at all during her entire time here at Hogwarts. She also doesn't need to wear a bra as she has a somewhat same condition as I have with mine, staying firm yet soft to the touch. She is also wearing a regular navy-blue belt that was also looped through tan khaki shorts as she was a tomboy mostly, and she had small silver pearl-like earring's embedded into her earlobes. She also wore a cross-necklace to hide her current new appearance as she only shows it to me or my sister, not to anyone else she doesn't trust as of yet... to which was sad knowing how she grew up. In fact she is also wearing boy-like sneakers that were built for hiking as well as running and to her embarrassment also as well as to my own understanding, since I too have been wearing them for some time now, boxers. Since she started to me and Pinkie to which she thought was embarrassing, it didn't feel right to her at all at wearing panties.

"Come on Miley, you almost had it, sister," I said encouragingly to her, to which she gave me a mixed look of being thankful as well as a minor irritation; since she has been trying to successfully cast said Black Magic Spell for the past ten minutes. She had her wand arm, to my surprise as she was a lefty, with her hand open slightly as she aimed at side pile of twigs and small logs in the small pit, and Miley was sweating slightly as she was also concentrating to herself.

It was also sad to say, her wand was destroyed once she grabbed it; making her sad for a few moments but we were surprised it went into her, changing her inwardly as Aeroza stated her magic was no longer like it was currently, but all over her as like certain others in a world he knows as such. So we have as well as him mostly, been teaching her to cast wandlessly to which was easier for her then the wand itself.

Miley then shouted loudly then, as she was now completely focused since I saw a brief aura of red in her palm, "Fire!" She yelped as she successfully did it, as the spell was sent from her palm to the small pit in which quickly was set ablaze as a small fire was now dwelling within it. She and I were stunned for a few brief moments until I slowly began to get excited as well as the same time, smile warmly at her.

Miley then stated softly to herself in disbelief at first, "I did it…" Miley then got a excited look that was quickly making her squirm and then jump briefly in the air in happiness, as well as a look of it as well as I also went to he,r since we also hugged each other; her being near my stomach as I was of course taller than her by a lot, "I did it Harley!" She exclaimed to me excitedly, to which I was about to say I was proud of her until we both then froze as we suddenly heard clapping now.

We saw it was a man who I shuddered briefly as he closely resembled Draco slightly, but older, and he had a cane-like wand as I saw them in Diagon Alley for wizards who like as well as look for that type of design to hold their wands, into in his right-hand and he wore Ministry robes as well. He stated calmly to us, yet I saw something else in his eyes at mostly my form before quickly placing a good-nature look for some reason, on his features at the same time, "That was very interesting to see you two. In fact, I never heard of that type of spell casting before, I might add."

I looked at him suspiciously as I surprised Miley as well as myself, as I then also placed her closer to me by instinct. I felt he was up to something, and I then asked him, seeing a woman now walking her way as I knew from cousin Tonks, she was my other cousin, Narcissa Malfoy. Despite her current age as well as from what I read, was forced into this marriage from helping Tonks out with some Black affairs from old documents, she is still younger then she looks yet kept her beauty despite her being married to this guy.

Narcissa gave me brief smile while knowing who I was as I looked to her briefly since I smiled, to which she then winced, as the man I now know must be Lucius Malfoy, gave her a look to which she went back a few steps. "What brings the Malfoy Family here on this day?" It would seem I surprised mostly Lucius then my cousin, who gave me a knowing gleam in her eyes as I knew her marriage was a forced one by a magical contract by her father, to the Malfoy's father, back then; probably to get in good graces dispute myself knowing the truth of their wealth from minor research into pureblood families.

"We were told you might be out over here by the Headmistress, despite her not wanting to reveal your location to us as we want to simply… talk to you about certain matters, Miss Potter." Mr. Malfoy stated to me gently as possible, as if I was dumb enough to do as he says, to which I am not at all. But this time I complied as I was curious as to what this was about, as I then also noticed now as my cousin's eyes must be slightly red from crying to herself for some reason. Yet she seemed also to be hesitating as if Narcissa knew from her husband's posture that something was amiss as to what he truly wants.

"We recently got a notice from an anonymous person that our son, isn't here at all Miss Potter." I froze at this as Miley was confused since she somewhat knew Draco was gone as she secretly has a friend in that house; despite her original housing, told her as such yet didn't know all the right details as to why.

I saw quickly Mr. Malfoy despite his now neutral look, a gleam in his eyes as he then gripped his wand-cane somewhat firmly, and I gulped as I decided to be honest as I hope they would understand, scooting myself and my new sibling back slightly before doing so, "Well… There is a good explanation for that Mr. Malfoy as to why he isn't currently here right now." "I'm listening Miss Potter," He stated to me with that gleam in his eyes still, I gulped as Narcissa seems to be tense for some reason despite myself speaking now, as if she might have guessed as tears were already starting to develop in her eyes, "He-He was possessed from what Professor Aeroza stated as he did something. Or almost did something to me."

This seem to lessen that gleam in his eyes as he seemed to be in a debate over something as he then asked me curiously now, his cane lowering slightly yet still in easy to cast place, "What was my son possessed by then Miss Potter?" I gave him a honest look as I shrugged as I also then stated truthfully, seeing he was slightly concerned about him as well as my cousin, since Narcissa was his mother after all; my tails they noticed with brief wide eyes at as they thought they were a belt since they were wrapped around my body in a 'X' formation, "We're not actually sure to be honest Mr. Malfoy, but he… he almost…" "Spit it out already girl!" He yelled as not only was then Narcissa stunned by my words, my sister was frozen in shock as she was never told by any of us, yet clung to me in minor comfort as she also felt something wrong with the man in front of us; a hidden rage from my own words to them both. "Whatever possessed him almost raped me! Alright! He almost raped me despite knowing what my true sex is!" I shouted loudly, but not loud enough to be heard at the castle.

I saw Narcissa was then slowly but surely crying to herself in inward guilt. She was then about to come to me, but Lucius stopped her with a glared look, to make her gasp in surprise as she was then shoved back harshly onto the ground, and I saw with a fast motion he pointed his wand at me with an angered look on his face, "You are a liar! Girl! My son will never be as such, a rapist!" I gulped to myself quickly and then glanced at my sibling who seemed to be scared as was at this situation we're in.

I then yelped in sudden pain as well as she was, with Narcissa yelling no to Lucius repeatedly. My vision was blearily as well, as sudden pain was inflected upon my body as well as my sibling. I felt while I was on the ground twitching like one thousand or so knifes going throughout my own body, as well as Miley from my somewhat vision. My tail out of instinct to what I blearily saw, tossed her away from me as I yelled some more in pain, with her now crying as she was in silent shock to see me as such.

I don't recall what came afterward, but I was then passed out.

When I awoke I saw to my surprise that I was back in the hospice wing to my ire, once again, and saw not only my new sibling, but my sister as well as Narcissa without her husband. I also saw Susan's Aunt, Amelia Bones as well (same from movie in looks). I found out to my shock that I was out for at least two days, as I was getting tired of being knocked out to their hidden and yet sad amusement of my situation. I knew then Miley might be silent for some time. As well as clingy to me as well.

It turned out he got off with a warning as he was despite being near the lake, used an Unforgivable Curse at me yet was able to get away from it. Also, Narcissa secretly told me to my shock I was now the Black Family Head or Heir since in terms of now knowing how Draco died to her guilt yet sad feelings, wanted to divorce her husband.

Since he, my Godfather Sirius Black, back then was the heir. But since he was dead now, I was automatically named heir by magic. But I also had a feeling I wasn't the only one though, yet since I did never understood politics yet I might have understood at one point and time, from some stories she told me while she stayed as well as Miley at the wing about to my surprise, Draco playing with us. Back then they were spies to Dumbledork from the Dark Lord, mostly her of course, as she secretly brought him to play when I was not even a toddler.

I told her as Amelia helped me with wording with magic to do so, and now she was known as Narcissa Black once again, Ex of Lucius Malfoy.

I also hoped he wouldn't be angry still as to what happened to him, to Draco.

It was then I knew Miley saw the darker side of Witches and Wizards yet now stayed near me because of this, and I helped her mostly with her training as a result, since she told me quietly to my surprise she used the Fire Spell on him to stop him from using the curse on me, and Narcissa herself stayed while her husband fled quickly after realizing to what he did.

No one has seen the fool since then.

* * *

 **(Flashback End, Present Time)**

* * *

I was brought out of my thoughts with Miley giving me a concerned look, to which I quickly plastered a fake yet convincing smile in which my new sibling also bought, as I then gently also ruffled her hair then to Miley's slight annoyance as well as I also chuckled.

Yet I looked once again to the potion-induced Lavender, knowing she might be ticked off later on, yet she was warned by us if she kept staying awake to do what she has been doing as of late: Schooling, Researching her parents yet with no success, and the opening of the metal book she has. As she has yet to reveal as to what she has read about it; as it was only recently Lav was able to unlock and do as the Chief Goblin suggested since he did indeed give Lavender that item to use, to aid her slightly more.

Her added stress though was over her own results to the chamber to do things as well as they gave her as well as other things, afterward. In fact, she invited only me to go with her as a result of Lavender's complete faith as well as trust, with me.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins, Gringots Bank, two days ago)**

* * *

Lavender, I and The Chief Goblin: Ragnok, were only looking at each other, as my friend Lavender was nervous despite our situation we knew we were not in any trouble at all.

Earlier we were both escorted to his chambers by his personal guards, in front of random witches and wizards, after I got permission by my sister to go with her to the bank.

Now he chuckled softly to her as he now also looked to Lavender mainly as after we got here we greeted him with the goblin greeting, as he now was currently now leaning forward on his desk with his hands also clasped together while doing so, and he then spoke to Lavender, "Now, despite you being nervous as this is your first time meeting with me, unlike Miss Potter here, we the goblin bank has to tell you both a lot of things. To you Miss Brown, about your Heritage Test you are about to take as well as things related to that, and to Miss Potter," to which he looked to me now as I also looked at him in only curiosity as to why or what business he had to tell me since he now looked back to Lavender as he then also said as gently as goblins can be; I despite him looking interested at my current actions now, gently grabbed her hand to which she also looked to me in slight relief yet still was nervous as he then leaned forward and dug into his desk drawer as he got a familiar yet to what I saw, modified version of my test I had to take. "Now I will begin to explain the test, Miss Brown, as it is indeed your first time doing so as such as the likes of this."

He did indeed tell her, and she paled as to what she had to do, yet I helped her with his permission as Lavender was also surprised it didn to one of shock, yet quickly returned to his normal look as he after reading it, handed it over to Lavender to read it now, with shaky hands from her that is as she took it and we were both surprised as to what is says; since she let me lean slightly to read alongside her., however, saw his face go from his usual face to one of shock, yet quickly returned to his normal look as he after reading it, handed it over to Lavender to read it now, with shaky hands from her that is as she took it and we were both surprised as to what is says; since she let me lean slightly to read alongside her.

 **Lavender Marcella Brown Heritage Test:**

 **Birthdate Certificate Information:**

 _December 5th, 1999 at St. Mungo's Wizardry Hospital_

 **Parental Information:**

 _François Marcus Brown-Son (First Father, Donor by Blood Ritual, Deceased)_

 _Abigale Trinity Dalumas-Brown (First Mother, Usage of Womb, Deceased) Rias Gremory (Cousin, Location: Japan)_

 _Anadriel Shadespear-? (Secondary Mother, Donor of Egg, Alive; Whereabouts Unknown)_

 _Illadan ? (Secondary Father, Donor of Seed, Alive as of now; Whereabouts Unknown)_

 _As per agreement by both blood and magic, documentation of last name of secondary father is classified as such. Agreement of-during illness to have a child approved as successful. Payment is given to the couple as well as two automatic filling photo albums._

 **Parental** **Heritage** **Information:**

 _Unknown or Unidentified within world information as such, Unlocked during sleep when turning fifteen years of age._

 **Known Creature Heritage:**

 _Amazon; Unlocked at age twenty or dire situation._

 _Unknown Race; already active (Was blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Unblocked during rape; Possessed Draco Malfoy)_

 **Blocks placed onto Lavender Marcella Brown:**

 _Core (55%)_

 _Memory Charm (Easy to remove, done at least several times)_

 _Natural Beast Speech (100%)_

 _Elemental Ability: Thunder, Water, Wind (Storm Ability; 100%)_

 _Natural Animagus Form (100%)_

 _Soul Bond (100%)_

 _Wandless Magical Use: (90%)_

 _Unknown Power Not Recorded (100%), By Second Father Unit_

 _All blocks done without knowing, by Albus Dumbledore_

 **Potions Placed onto Lavender Marcella Brown:**

 _Love Potion (Creation of Potion: Molly Weasly for Ronald Weasly, Not activated)_

 _Betrayal Potion (Creation of Potion: Jessica Millender from paid source, not willingly. Payment user Unknown as per potion to user: Potter Line, new friends)_

 _Loyalty Potion (Creation of Potion: Slughorn under Submissive Charm by Albus Dumbledore to Albus Dumbledore, No longer active)_

 _Gender Change Potion (Genitalia only; Used by First Father to child to make true girl, True gender: Hermaphrodite. Expires only at age of fifteen years of age, during Heritage awakening)_

 _Weakness Potion (Creation of Potion: Unknown Maker, under disguise within schooling)_

 **Vaults Inherited to Lavender Marcella Brown:**

 _Brown Vault (All items, trust, etc…)_

 _Son Vault (After turning fifteen)_

 _Gremory Vault (After turning fifteen, meeting with Cousin)_

 **Buildings inherited to Lavender Marcella Brown:**

 _Fashionista Enterprises (First Parental units)_

 _Sector 51 (Unknown as such, Located within USA) (Location made secret by first father)_

Lavender and I was both confused and surprised as I heard of suggested rumors of that very sector itself. I also knew Ragnok knew of course as he only nodded in understanding as Lavender now asked him, still slightly stumped as to what her results were with her eyes filled with both curiosity mixed with more confusion as it clearly also shown upon her face. "How… How can I have this many blocks and potions placed on me as well as finding out most of them was from my Former Headmaster?"

I sighed to myself as they discussed to each other about what to do as well as other things, yet a topic then came up as she glanced once more to the piece or parchment that was still in her hands as she then asked hesitantly this time, with no tears falling down as Lavender has to my worry crying over this. I knew losing parents might like she has may seem a little harsh on me, but I also knew I was mostly raised by my sister as well as her friends, yet in secret, I did crave some attention to a father or mother role. "It says here though…. that my… secondary parent's last names; My fathers mostly weren't shown yet also not telling us where they are... could they be… otherworldly?"

Now I looked at the Chief Goblin as for some reason, his breath hitched briefly before now sighing as well to himself.

He now looked at Lavender in both concerns mixed with it also being a firm look as he then also carefully stated to Lavender, now leaning forward with his hands clasped once again on his desk. "I was never to admit it, but they were… Otherworldly to our eyes as our specific wards as I was present for their deal, Miss Brown, at the time, was in fact not known to us. As they resembled to a race we knew yet they were not at all or could even be considered as such. So for your results to admit such a fact, then the answer is yes. We have been keeping track as such as they did donate to us their blood for us to make sure everything was alright with you as that is one of the arrangements that was made."

We both now looked to each other briefly, and then back to him now as I also crossed my arms under my chest, making Lavender blush lightly as I didn't even pay attention this time as I then also asked him curiously, making Ragnok look to me now since he was still hunched over as he currently was. "Would their race be like the paper stated, on Lavender's fifteenth birthday I mean?"

"Yes, but from what I could sense as of now it has already begun to happen as your birthday is within six days, correct Miss Brown?" The Chief Goblin now asked my friend who I was looking at her, stunned. I had yet to learn as well as the others about Lavender's birthday, to which she sighed as well as now stating nervously as well to him, making me give her a look as well now.

"Yes… In fact I normally don't celebrate my birthday as of now as I did when I was younger," Lavender then looked briefly away for a moment from our gazes to which mine was soft, as I saw her eyes were briefly glazed, as if looking back to something, a memory perhaps of her parents, and back to him as she then spoke softly then since Lavender was also retaking my right-hand; as Lavender was on my right while we were in this meeting, and gently gripped it since we both saw some tears slightly in her eyes that she also blinked away, "But nowadays my parents were busy, despite only letters with gifts I did miss the old days when they weren't as busy as such, that's when I decided to not do any more birthdays as my true time with them, was on my eleventh as they decided I was old enough to be on my own."

I then asked Lavender in slight concern now, gently gripping my hand with hers as she looked to me then, "They hardly spent time with you, as they were mostly busy right?" She only nodded wordlessly with her own head, and Lavender then stated softly to me I think, but loud enough for the goblin to hear us, "Yes as they were mostly busy: Mum with her job as a fashion designer at her company she ran, and dad to who knows where on; mostly all the time. Yet it was considered rare now they did get a chance to hang out with me as they planned on the upcoming Yule to take said chance to do so with me, as they told me they would be coming to the ball we were having for the champions."

Lavender must have seen my face go frozen as she gave me a look now in slight worry as Lavender then also asked me in a mixture of that, as well as small curiosity, "You didn't know did you, Harley?" I shook my own head no as Ragnok seems amused at this sudden change of pace as Lavender then blurted out, no longer sad as this seems to be distracting the teen girl now, "But. But… You nearly been at Hogwarts for some time. How can't you listen to most students when they-" She began to state to me dumbfounded until I interrupted her with a look of my own. I then sated plainly to her, sighing as well before I did so, "I have been mostly training as well as other things Lav. I know this may seem slightly harsh, but I never got time besides my dates with my mates, to listen to rumors as I know you tend to hear things well then others, as you have been if I might add," I then gave Lavender a mirth-like look to which she now blushed in a mixture of being embarrassed at being found out as well as annoyed at this title, "Queen of Gossip."

She then playfully pouted now as Lavender knew I was jesting her, and she opened her mouth yet stopped as she then looked sheepish as she turned to Ragnok, to which I then blushed as I looked to him now as well since he only looked amused still, and gestured for us to continue to which we then gave him a look for.

Now he coughed as he decided to go back to a certain topic as we were getting off track as it seems, about Lavender's other set of parents. "Now Miss Brown. Your other parents are both in-depth with their kind of magic as well as also quickly learning ours by wandless. Yet they had different features as such as you don't have at the moment. Yours will possibly change as we can also insure as such you won't be considered a class creature as such, knowing how you're… Government works."

We now looked to him at this as he then stated, knowing he had our full attention once again as to what he stated shocked us both then, more like a suggestion since he lazily gestured from me to Lavender. "We could allow Miss Brown to become your twin sibling as per specification of the blood ritual. Possibly awakening mostly her Amazon Heritage early when that happens... as a minor result of course, as we know Miss Potter, yours have been active for some time now."

We looked to him in different looks now: Mine in consideration as lately I felt protective to her as a sibling, as well as see her mostly as an equal-like sister of sorts. Lavender seemed to be in shock about this yet I also saw slight longing as if this might be the best news she heard from a goblin the entire time, as I was also surprised Lavender seemed to be in acceptance with this.

Of course I found out as she briefly looked to me as if asking permission to say something, to which I let her do as she then told us in a mixture of being honest as well as being slightly hesitant, as I also saw her rubbing her arm as if Lavender already decided yet debated inwardly about this for a while now, "To be honest to you Harley," I was surprised she was mostly talking to me instead as Ragnok kept silent, listening as she only continued, "I always wanted a sister to talk to… Especially during the times as I was mostly lonely for a few years now. Yet even now my first set of parents are gone, I felt like I could trust mostly you with anything; like a sister should. Maybe I coming to you during that outburst as we decided to call it from Miley's former dad, as it seems like fate or something else was mostly playing with my life as I have some… things I like to keep hidden as well from my own past, and yet finding out things I wanted to know from when I got the Gringots note, this is one of them as I somehow knew… I more like felt, like a sibling to you than a friend, Harley."

I was touched she thought of me more that way yet I in secret also been feeling the same still, yet I decided as I looked to Lavender as if to make sure, since from what I knew that once done, there is no going back at all from the ritual. I also scooted up slightly to her as I grabbed her other hand and made sure Lavender was looking me right in the eyes as well when I did this, "Are you sure Lav? Once you do go through with this, there isn't going back to the way things were."

I now saw hesitance in her orbs yet they after a moment, were filled with determination as well as a small fire as if I somewhat insulted her.

Lavender then nodded at me with a determined voice as well, gently gripping both of my hands, "Yes I'm sure about this." I sighed yet also displayed a gentle smile on my face as we then looked to the Chief Goblin, seeing he was looking at Lavender mostly in approval as I asked him kindly, knowing me as such, "When can we do the ritual then Ragnok?"

He seemed to be now thinking yet now shrugged as well as he also leaned back in his seat, still thinking I had to guess while he answered us both truthfully in a goblin way, "Since Miss Brown, Miss Potter, has approved of this arrangement now. I would say after two days afterwards of her transition from her heritages being unlocked, as far as we know of limited knowledge about her other, Miss Brown is supposed to gain during adulthood: none. That is why I like to mention this now Miss Potter; we have been keeping track of your progress as you are already one." I shrugged while still holding now one hand with Lavender as if it wasn't a big deal as goblins need to know other races better as I knew they already cataloged most of them, yet some like the Amazons, isn't one of such race they have the best knowledge of.

I only nodded to him at his words to me as he then sighed as he then also stated on the continuation of course, "The ritual will be different than how you went through to unblock your blocks as well as certain… things, Miss Potter." Lavender gave me a curious look to him as well as briefly glancing to me which I didn't mind, as some things were better left alone as I like her as a sister yet she didn't need to know my previous 'X' scar which also somewhat showed more now on my chest to my ire, was a Horocrox from the one man who killed my parents. Yet Lavender now asked as she gotten her bag with her still, her school bag as I was also curious earlier as to why Lavender brought it until she gotten out that metal book of sorts, to which peeked the Chief Goblin's quick interest as she explained to him as well as to what Aeroza mentioned. Not caring if I listened in or not.

After she was done I was stumped as to what the book might mean yet somehow knew I have seen that symbol before somewhere, possibly back in America before I had to come to Hogwarts. But it would seem while Lavender was talking to him about it, he mostly eyed the book more than her yet he still listened as she also then handed it to him.

"So," he began now while holding the enchanted book, I take it, still in his goblin hands, "Aeroza gave you this book then Miss Brown. Just gifting it to you along with his other franchised books he made here only recently in England?" Lavender only nodded as she leaned back as we have been here for the last three hours now as he also hummed to himself since he examined the book thoroughly.

In fact, my back was now aching slightly as we have been mainly cooped up in his office for that time as well, yet I placed it behind me as he then told us, to which also made us once again be surprised at his answer to us both. "We goblins as a race are aware of other worlds as such. In fact we were recently told during your time Miss Brown, before you were even, though to per deal they made that is, have other races similar to ours in their world. Yet as sad to say we as well as I regret to inform you, Miss Brown, as until you Inheritance kicks in after you turn Fifteen, we cannot divulge any such information until your next visit."

Lavender then spoke before I could about that as it sounds ridiculous, to which I was surprised this time by her as she seemed angry all of a sudden and then quickly slammed her hands on the desk as my sister does, and also firmly stated yet with a mixed emotion of lost hope as well, making me grow concern even more as I knew she hasn't been getting a lot of rest as well. "What you mean you can't tell me! Why can't you tell me at all! I-I need to know... please?"

I quickly comforted her as she also began to cry now in tears of frustration mixed with being stressed all over, to which the goblin despite frowning now at her actions to him, only sighed as he then stated in remorse to her, making me look to him as she was now crying into my shirt. "Miss Brown I know from the way you came in you have been stressed as of late, so to tell you the main reason as to why we cannot tell you so, is that we agreed as that was part of the deal. For you see," he began explaining still as even though Lavender was crying, she peeked to see him as her tears were in fact real and not crocodile ones as she clung to me for support, "They were currently at war with other races back on their world, and they were only on vacation for at least two months' time. So as per their agreement as they still might be in the same war, as far as we know as such Miss Brown, they didn't want you involved into their matters. From what it sounded like they would eventually seek you out or you do the same when the time comes, but they wanted you to grow up as a free female before doing so."

"So you can't even give Lavender a hint to what her race is at all? From what we saw, it wouldn't list them on her test." I asked/stated to him as I did want to know, as if he could tell her it might allow Lavender to either research more into the said race he mentions, or might just curve her curiosity to wanting to know a little less so she could finally relax.

He sighed now yet gave us a look with a sneer-like smirk on his face as he now nodded in slight agreement to my words, and then stated as he looked at a specific part of the book as if he discovered something worth interest. "I cannot reveal to that as such, but I might be able to unlock this book to allow Miss Brown do so herself as I can also aid her too, by giving her a bookmark that when placed into the book, might reveal to what race she might be related to. As this book, Aeroza gave you Miss Brown, is no ordinary book."

We looked at it in sudden interest now as to what he said since he gently handed it back to her, to which Lav carefully placed into her bag as while she did so, I asked for her since Lavender stopped crying yet seemed to be in the mood to what I can briefly sense, might end up doing so once again, to the Chief Goblin, "So what book is it then?"

"That book is known as The Book of Races. Currently it is detailing as to what race Miss Brown is currently close to since each race has an ancestry-like symbol of sorts. In detail it would list said race to any race ever imagined. Like I stated earlier, I am very much surprised he gave you that as limited knowledge of the book goes, only seven has been ever been made in all recorded history." We were surprised one final time at this, yet we glanced at the parchment now on his desk, to which he noticed as he now sighed, knowing what we might ask as he then got up and rang his bell-rope.

From his look to me it was now my turn to be told, so to speak as to what he now stated, as Griphook to my surprise was carrying my file yet also an envelope that also seemed to be opened, not only angered yet also stunned me to the core as well. "Now Miss Potter, we brought your file out for a reason as to document this personal issue to be added as such. It would seem you should as well as Miss Brown here be angry at said woman, by the name of Molly Weasley as she has from what we intercepted only recently, made a proposed marriage contract that was also signed at the time by one Albus Dumbledore to one Ronald Weasley to you as well as to Miss Brown here."

I quickly grabbed the letter or signed document as I also saw to my relief it was canceled thank goodness, but I frowned as I asked him now, "You going to take care of it, correct Ragnok?" He only nodded wordlessly a yes with a wicked sneer on his face, knowing to what I meant yet I also kept my frown on my face, brushing my hair slightly now as I did so as I then also told him, making both goblins pout now as well as Lavender seeming both stunned yet laughed a little at their looks, "But please don't do anything harsh as even though she is my one of my mate's own mother, I think we need to do a one on one chat with said female. Maybe have you proceed as a watcher?" He only nodded as he then told in the goblin language to my personal advisor, Griphook as well as a personal teller as well, to do a letter to one Molly Weasley as such.

Later on we were both casually escorted now by him (personally that is) to the same chambers I went into to remove my blocks, and of course Lavender almost fainted as well as pale slightly as she was told she had to be nude to do this. But she did so alone, as Lavender was also given a full-body robe to keep her decency to herself as well as not show others her bits, and was then escorted in slight fear as I had the same look on her face when I did mine a long while ago as it seems now, and she was now then sent into the chamber to get her blocks, as well as potions, removed.

After waiting with playing Poker once again with Ragnok, with me winning a few bets while playing it for real that is as my luck struck again to his ire, Lavender came out exhausted yet from what I saw her as well as she now exhausted yet slight happy look, Lavender currently felt more like herself. Yet I saw to my shock her face changed as a result, making her more delicate looking as well in her frame, yet still look mostly the same teen girl I knew as a friend; making me glance suspiciously to him as he shrugged a little knowingly.

Eventually after another hour of waiting, we finally left as mostly me and my mates, and my pack only knew about Lav's new slight look.

* * *

 **(Flashback End, Present Time)**

* * *

Sunset made me stop thinking to that as she then asked me curiously, seeing that Miley was using my lap as a pillow since she was clearly exhausted from today's intense spell-casting training I put her through... with Aeroza's help. "Harley, do you ever regret to what you do sometimes?" I was curious as well as somehow concerned by her tone of voice as if she was guilty of something yet it was as if My Blaze wanted to say it to me, but not at the same time.

So I decided to humor her slightly as I saw her eyes gleam then with amusement from my words at my response to her, my tails lazily picking up my younger sibling as they also were wrapping her gently in a blanket-tail formation of sorts, as I also now crossed my arms under my large chest, "No, not really. If I did then I would just keep going the same way as of right now."

Sunset then giggled softly to herself as she looked at me in agreement along with my other mates who heard me speak as such nearby. Though I kept seeing Sonata look to me as she has something important to say on her face, yet didn't want to as if she was also debating over something.

I saw Sunset sighed to herself in relief as I saw Selene holding her stomach, to which was showing like she was at least six months instead of three months pregnant, knowing how fast it was going to be, my free tail gently rubbed her back as My Moon only gave me a thankful look.

I as well as the rest of us were though were amused by Discord's antics along with my sisters; as they performed a somewhat play as to how from one of the stories that were written down in Equestria, on how Aunt Luna was freed, to which she was blushing as she had free time today as well as the next few months from now. I only gave her a look of sympathy yet minor amusement to which she also silently snorted to herself, seeing despite it being torture for her, Princess Luna, it was also amusing the way they were acting since Discord was using puppets to do this.

After Selene sighed to herself as one of my tails unknowingly was giving her a message on her shoulders without me noticing, we all then suddenly froze as a bang was sounded deeper in the woods, like three miles off as it was very loud, and we saw smoke in the distance.

I looked now to Sunset confusingly as well as to the others as I saw Aunt Twilight, as well as most of us, we're curious; as Aunt Applejack also stated loudly for all of us, "What in tarnation was that?" I got up as I handed Miley to my Aunt Rarity, as her sister and my other cousin, was busy taking classes with Moody with the others at this moment, and I decided to head off to see what the noise was about.

Despite my sister's protest, Pinkie then sighed as she knew if I was curious about something as such as this, she knew nothing would stop me like I did when I was younger, as I appeared suddenly as my sister does without warning on their adventures, back then. Of course, to my hidden amusement, Discord made Lavender float on a pink cloud that he then stated she can keep as long as she wants as it is like that Nimbus cloud in the current Anime he was addicted to at the moment.

We all walked carefully since Discord is powerful enough to banish some monsters that dwell here easily, and once we all made it to the sight we were all shocked as well as Aunt Twilight gasping in slight surprise to this. I was frozen in awe as my tails twitched in excitement to which amused my mates at this yet they seemed shocked to what we were all currently seeing.

It was a strange spacecraft of sorts, which seems familiar to me as strange as it sounds. It looked like what you see from those carrier ships in the Terran versions of the StarCraft games, but more realistic. Yet it was also mostly damaged around the hull as well as some sides of the ship itself. It seemed to be in working order.

I looked at everyone as I was about to say something, until we all froze once again as we saw a door opening from the back, with a bright light as well as a shadow now displaying as someone was coming out of the thing. Of course Miley woke up as despite how she looks, Miley is really light as a feather as she then saw the ship. She was about to ask Aunt Rarity as to what it was, but she too now froze as the figure was coming downwards the ramp. Once we saw the figure as we were in front of the ship, we were stunned yet I then frowned as I saw a sudden familiar blush on Miley's face at the stranger.

The person was wearing armor you might end up using in the Xbox 360 game, Halo. For the one person that was the main character, Master Chief. But it was a deeper emerald green with silver as well as gold highlights on the armor, and it was a feminine figure as well telling all of us this armored person was a girl. She was as tall as me slightly or more likely to be around 6'4 in height, and she also wielded no weapons of any kind, yet I saw on her helmet as the symbol I recognized as Aeroza's sigil or an altered one. The sigil if it was altered would be a dragon head with blue-like eyes and breathed dark-orange flames from the nose for those that may be associated with him. Yet we were also stunned as she then after checking something by pressing the side of her helmet, probably if the air was breathable, that she took it off as she turned out to be a human girl at least a year or two older then Miley, but was taller for her current age. She also had silver-bronze colored eyes as well as a lightly-tan skin tone with pure-blonde hair that seemed to be tied up, as she undid the tie to reveal that her hair covered one of her eyes as well as go to the half of her back.

She then gave us a sheepish grin, now rubbing her head as I do sometimes as she then asked all of us, looking at Miley mostly before doing so to my suspicions, "Is this Lost Avalon; The world Aeroza is staying on at this moment?" Most of the others were confused except me and some of the others, as I decided to take an approach and greet the teen girl as she seems friendly, but I was beaten to it by my new younger sibling as Miley then had a strange look in her eyes since I was suddenly nervous for some reason, yet the teen seemed confused by Miley's sudden actions as all of us were. Then she instantly hugged the teen girl quickly, as if she knew her yet we knew that Miley didn't.

She even surprised not only me, but everyone as we all knew Miley was mostly silent after the whole ordeal with Malfoy, yet she seemed to be happy all of a sudden, making the armored teen somewhat nervous yet she gulped from Miley's strange look in her eyes; as Miley now made the teen confused at how fast she was talking as if she was hyper in which we knew she wasn't, "Yesitis. Canyoudothings, likeinHalo? Can you-" I was near her as I now clamped her mouth shut gently yet she was still talking in my hand like my elder sister does to my ire once again, as I gave the girl a look of being sorry.

I now held my new sibling down, to which the strange armored teen only shrugged as if it was a common occurrence. She only smiled then at Miley in amusement to which she now told her in order to my surprise, as I thought she wouldn't understand her at all. "Somewhat as well as I can do other things, yes I think so little girl."

The armored teenager then looked to everyone behind us and then back to me seeing she was still amused, as I had to quickly wipe my hands as for some reason; Miley slobbered into the hand I held her mouth with as she then hugged her yet again, the teen girl laughing as I noticed she has an American accent, probably from Brooklyn or maybe near the Bronx as some of the girls at my sisters school, were from America; some from said districts in New York City that is. "I am sorry that I crashed my ship, you see myself as well as the others that are on-board in stasis that is, we're told to come here to seek refuge by him from one of his allies as our world got ransacked by the Tainted 13 not too long ago."

I as well as everyone wasn't expecting this, but before we could say anything there was a brief flash as Aeroza now appeared, then looked at the ship as he simply tsked at its current condition, then looked to the armored teen while also revealing her name to us, and Miley stood stiff as if she knew that name for some reason, and Aeroza to my notice, gave a knowing glint at Miley as well while doing so. "So tell me then, Sargent Melissa T. Caboose, why did you land in a strange… condition as I knew you were one of the best pilots your.. The army can do as such."

To me he worded his words somewhat carefully as if to not reveal anything, to make me look to him as he mouthed later to me, as Melissa then stated, as she briefly looked at my younger sibling before looking to him seriously, as he too took a serious look to his face now at her words. "Our base of operations was sieged within twenty-four hours sir. So we lost the world we were on, and we were the only ones left remaining out of the willing soldiers left to stand-by at the old base. The general to the number one Shadowlord took us by surprise as he launched an attack that quickly crippled us into evacuating as a result. My ship, as well as another, was the only ones that made it yet we were separated as we were then attacked."

Melissa then gestured to the downed ship as we all then knew from the blast marks as well as strange as it sounds, oozing green claw marks of the metallic parts, the ship was indeed attacked by something, to which he only nodded as my uncle then smiled at her gently yet also with some sympathy in his eyes. I thought I saw something in Melissa's own eyes that seemed to be as if she lost someone. "I take it your younger sister was in the other ship, Sargent?"

Melissa now sighed as she only nodded sadly as well, yet she gave my sister an appreciative smile as Miley hugged her again, and Aeroza snorted to himself making me quickly look to him as well as Pinkie since everyone was mostly listening in as he mouthed to my horror as well as Pinkie's, me making a look to Mellissa as well as my new sibling, and then quickly back to him, her mate.

Yet he looked serious once again as she, Melissa, quickly stood straight as he then ordered her to which she now saluted to him quickly without hesitation, "You are to get with my help to my other site in this world, and stay there... with Miley here," to which my new young sibling seemed surprised at this with his eyes now humored, and my upset look as I instinctively cowered from his sudden firm look to me, and then a gentle look at Miley as he simply stated then to make me understand, since Miley seemed to be asleep to my now amusement against the teen girl, "I did tell you, you might be surprised within a few weeks' time, my dear Sargent. This girl is the one in case you forgot my riddle to you." He then smirked at her bewildered look now to Miley, as well as my questionable look as he once again mouthed later to me, as my sister's and I's uncle then quickly snapped his fingers, and Miley and the ship with the armored girl were gone.

Sonata, as well as Sunset, now came to me as I was slowly getting angry at to what he just did, yet he made me cower slightly again as he then gave me a sorry look after he did so. Uncle Aeroza then told us all, loudly to get a point across to me as well since he must have already knew I was about to be angry with him once again. "I sent the ship with the survivors of a base-like world, as well as Miley, to one of my safe locations nearby. So no worries as you will see them again in due time. Now I suggest you all leave except Sunset, Sonata and her siblings as I have something to talk to you about, Harley as well. In fact, Princess Luna can stay too."

We were confused as usual when it comes to him, yet we did as I was then kissed; as I leaned down by my mates in the cheek except those that remained behind, as Discord teleported them easily back into the castle to do their own things I guess. Yet I was slightly half-amused as Lavender was still on the cloud as I also knew they were going to probably place Lavender in her dorm bed to sleep the potion off. _So much for spending time with my pack and mates…_ I thought to myself slightly in sadness as I was busy with my training as well as figuring out how to open the golden egg from the first task. I also didn't forget my dragon egg as well… or my future daughter to be, since Selene in a few months is due later on during school time.

I was gently comforted by my current mates with me as they sensed my sadness as this might be my only day off or so before I get a chance to do things like this again. Aeroza however despite sensing my mood seemed humored as I was then stunned, then slightly happy by his words yet I knew it wasn't what he wanted to talk about. "I will be giving you at least a few weeks off to rest Harley, as well as your mates as I did tell them to do separate studies for themselves. But that isn't what I wanted to tell you all about."

Uncle Aeroza then conjured as we were used to his antics and also powers for a while now, a table that seemed to be made out of oak, as well as oak chairs in a gentle circle, and then only gestured for all of us to sit. We all did so as my two mates sat side by side next to me, and both Aria as well as Adagio sat next to their sister followed by Princess Luna, and Sunset was sitting next to my uncle.

He then clasped his hands together with his elbows on the table, as he then also looked to each of us before saying anything, as not only myself but the others were curious as to what he was about to say. What he said first shocked me, quickly making me look to Sonata who seemed surprised at this as well as her sisters, as I thought as well as them that she was sick or something else for the past few days. "First things first everyone, Sonata you somehow ended up pregnant; But not by choice as you have three parental figures besides yourself that is the child's father, and you're the mother."

I was very confused at this as I knew while we did have the deed done, Destiny being the wise one cast the spell to make it so that didn't happen at all, yet it somehow did.

I saw Sonata go pale quickly at this as she then sheepishly glanced to me, and her sister's to my surprise seemed only shocked at his words to us. But Princess Luna as well as I now seemed curious as I then decided to let her do it with a single nod to my head with her questioned look to me, and she then looked to Aeroza as Princess Luna also asked him, making him now look to her. "How can this be Aeroza. We know it takes two to tango, at least to what the human's say the phrase as?" He coughed briefly to himself before explaining, making me now slightly angry at the said person he is mentioning, yet inwardly facepalming now at the same time as the reasons why, yet far-away, a certain Chaos Goddess; Eris that is, sneezed as she muttered I missed something important while she was sunbathing in Bermuda.

"The only explanation is Xion. But she didn't know the full effects of the bottle she left behind in the room at the time, yet I now understood the effects that truly affect the pheromones in the air; to force said race to go into heat or as such, mate willingly without forcing them. But the side effect would be said girl of ages thirteen and up, would carry to the number of parental figures into the room in total. Said female would be also the mother, and the rest the father, in said act. She, Xion, didn't even know what it does yet it thought to Xion's later confession as well as still apologizing as she feels guilty still, smelled of the sea back in a world Xion once loved to go to. From her own words when asked, Xion only thought you guys might enjoy the sea-like fragrance."

I then understood to what he meant, as after getting to know her better, Xion recently confessed to me her entire past on our first date, and I was saddened how her life went as she sacrificed herself to the boy Xion thought she liked, but it turned out she was to be mated to someone by the name of Jade Chan, then lose said bond as she is now mine. Then to do so once more for Jade... to only have, when brought back, have it no-longer active due to said spell.

I was still also learning all about being mates as well as soul bonds still, as in secret, Uncle Aeroza, is still teaching me. I am also still learning as to why this is something to cherish and do not seem like a burden as I feel it is forced love, yet it truly isn't at all.

I sighed as I now slouched slightly, trying to get comfortable with my tails being lazy as they twitched sometimes, to which amused my mates as they knew I need to relax from the hard training I have been going through as they were getting the easier parts. Princess/Aunt Luna gave me a look to which I only gave her a sheepish grin, not noticing my mates briefly glancing at my form once again as I still think I wasn't beautiful, despite the way I look still, as well as my true gender an all. Though everyone knew despite my features, I was.

I then asked my uncle, to which I gave him a look now; after I got into a good position to sit in that is, with my body somewhat leaning to make my chest show a little since my outfit does show a little cleavage since I also modified it by the suggestion of my three mates: Xion, Mary, and Sonata herself. "So she didn't know the side effects of your bottle she took I had to guess then, Aeroza?" He wordlessly nodded to me as I then looked to Sonata then before he could say anything, a somewhat hurt look now on my face to which she noticed, looking half-guilty as she also saw the same with her sisters as I then knew she didn't tell them, since from her look Sonata knew all the long, sitting back up with my arms once again crossed under my chest, "How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant?"

I was taken aback as I saw tears slowly forming in her eyes; not because of her hormones of course, but I saw Sonata was hesitant still but decided to voice her words out loud yet normally; as she also hugged herself while doing so without looking at any of us, "I-I was scared as I knew your expecting Selene's child, and since it was a great time an all with you and the other two girls… I was afraid to tell you once I found out I was showing the early stuff Selene had, too, when she found out, in se-secret after I woke up the next day."

I now got up then as I decided to comfort Sonata since she was now crying without words while also knowing I was now half-angry from her not telling me, but I understood as some girls from what I read back at my true home, the Academy, if they went through this they tend to do as Sonata does: Get scared and then try to hide it.

Adagio, however, was only giving her sister a look. It was a look of minor betrayal on her face mixed with something else with Aria still with her normal frown-based look she always does on her face, yet in her eyes were slight tears forming as I then knew she felt the same way yet understood more than their elder sister.

Adagio then stated firmly yet also softly to Sonata, making all of us look to her then with Adagio's arms now half-crossed around her torso yet one of her free hands that was also slightly gripping the table, hard, "You still could have told us Sonata; As Sirens we know what to expect out of all of this. Yet you chose to keep it as a secret!" She yelled at the last part as she suddenly stood up in anger, surprising me as she made Sonata froze at her elder sibling's angered tone, and Aria giving her a sudden wide-eyed look as she looked stunned.

Uncle Aeroza seemed to be looking at this in minor sadness, as if he knew this might happen yet I was also stunned like Aria was as Adagio began arguing with My Mate; Sonata, in my arms, to which I didn't know I was lowly growling yet I kept myself calm enough to not go over there and hit her. What almost set me off as Sonata even though she kept apologizing, Adagio had a look of finality on her angered face to which I thought I saw something dark briefly emit from her form; to which the rest of us noticed as well before fading as it felt familiar to me for some reason, as her words then stunned us as it felt like a physical blow to Sonata as well as to Aria as well. "You're no longer allowed to be with us Sonata. Until the child is born... Stay the hell away from me!"

Adagio then rudely shoved her chair away since she has been standing for some time and was now leaving. I saw Adagio's eyes were not hers, since I then knew she might be this way by other means. I then held Sonata as she cried to herself hard against my shirt, and Aria hesitated since Adagio was at least several feet away since she was up now and about to comfort her younger half-sibling, until Adagio shouted loudly after her, giving us a sorry look for once on her face before running after Adagio, "Now Aria!"

After they left for some time I growled lowly to myself as I still held Sonata's crying form as before any of us could comment to one another, Uncle Aeroza then sadly stated to us, surprising not only us, but making Sonata froze at this minor information while she was still crying, but now in less amounts, "It would seem your eldest thinks this is betrayal as you may not know this, her mother in secret died twice: During Adagio's own birth before they offered me a deal to bring her back, and the second time after they were slain before your elder sibling's very eyes."

Sunset looked back at the direction the two Sirens went, and then back to my uncle as Princess Luna decided to speak on our behalf since we have more questions running through our minds as well as my mate, Sonata's. "So it wasn't just the Ponies that were affected back then was it Aeroza?" He shook his head at her in an affirmative nod as he then told us a history lesson to which I only rubbed Sonata's arm now as she just leaned against my front; as I wasn't also bothered of her head resting on my chest.

"In secret the so-called enemy you all faced back then, to which almost wiped-out the Siren race and not the Sea-Pony race, was led by a Shadowlord. The person thought she would be feared as music from a past lover, to which I was sad to say was a Siren-turned-human form, like you Sonata," to which he gestured to Sonata's own form which also made her eyes go wide at this minor information as he then continued, "Was killed in front of her eyes. I was able to redeem the female a long time ago as she then betrayed the organization she thought she knew, by aiding those that were experimented to such to when she found out since her death was faked, her lover; the female Siren, was now half-siren and half dragon as well, was somehow pregnant with the former Shadowlord's own child, since she is like Harley in the gender department."

I was curious but I felt it was best since I sensed Sonata was now curious yet sad still as to what recently happened with her eldest, looked to Uncle Aeroza as she also sniffed softly to herself with Sonata's voice half-horsed since of her hard crying, "What happens to them?" He gave her a warm smile in understanding as he then started gently to all of us with warmth in his eyes, yet they held sadness as if it would be hard for us to handle, "They were able to survive, but eventually with my help, I was able to save their daughter but not the Hybrid Siren, to which I couldn't do anything as such as she wanted to pass on to the horror of her own mate, the Ex-Shadowlord yet she understood as I decided to give them a gift: to be able to venture into the realm of the dead and back anytime they desired to see each other. For you see one of her most trusted generals became the new Shadowlord, and they twisted his mind enough to do as they say without question, and then made him, her best friend in that Organization, kill her mate. Currently they live on my world in peace as she is as well as him, the head guards of the task force on New Harmonis, to which is very shielded and only I can break the said shield. Yet recently I had no choice but to use my body as a sacrifice, to resurrect her lover as she would be needed eventually as time passes. As the three of them understood that war will soon be upon the worlds, but not today or the years to come; the Tainted 13 are still searching for something, something that was lost to them that belongs to their leader or master. One of many that are."

"So what did this group lose anyways Professor?" Sunset then asked randomly, as we were also curious as Sonata was now settled down, to which he sighed as he then brought out an item to make our eyes look at a orb that contained a strange-looking scythe of sorts. He then started to shock us once again, "Their master's weapon to which I will be hiding it soon. I was successful on my last attempt on stealing his weapon to make sure the war will be delayed even more."

I then understood as from some of his stories, he faced this group plenty of times before they became a better version when he was only mortal way back then, with his comrades and friends. But for them to be declaring war amongst the world's themselves… _It's still insane as I heard it last time. I can't believe someone would simply do that to others still. But I hope that won't happen to any of those I care for of course._ I thought to myself, as my uncle then coughed as he then stated to us with him looking at us all before doing so, "Now we were off topic for a moment. Now the other reasons as to why I called you all here... Well most of us that is."

My uncle then looked back at the castle as we knew he meant Sonata's sisters as to what he stated next shocked me more than Sonata, making me briefly look to her as well as the others, "You child from what I foresaw would indeed be a girl, but she would be a very powerful child; like Selene's will be, as well as the girl soon to come out later on from the dragon egg. As you know what girls were with you at the time, they are considered also the fathers as they too have ancestry DNA that will be unlocked within your daughter as she will take your skin tone, Sonata, but Harley's eyes. Other than that I have no clue as to what other features as the truth to be told: when it comes to visions, they only tend to give you minor hints or details as such for the looks of a person yet to exist in the world."

Now he sighed as he was from his posture now going to change the subject once again, looking at Princess/Aunt Luna to make her look back with a raised eyebrow in question, "Now to what your former other-half, Selene that is Princess Luna, her daughter will be an Alicorn-human hybrid as well as royalty in your world. In fact Harley here is also a strange one if she so chooses to head back to said world. For you see from Harley's inheritance; her original Pony Form will be strange if she does do so."

Then he stunned Sunset as Princess/Aunt Luna looked to her in now with a recognizable look as well as in her eyes; as Sunset's form also froze stiff at his words next, "Sunset here is also a Alicorn now, since she mated with Harley as those that she mated with also become as such if they enter that world, but are able to become hybrid versions of their human forms. So in terms of that: They are Hybrids once entered, as Harley will have her wings mostly shown if Sunset enters yet remain as she is for example. In fact, she is your elder sister's missing student who ran away from a fake version of your sibling, telling her off."

I was silent as well as Sonata was at this as we decided to simply watch and listen, with me holding her against my front to make her blush unknowingly. Princess/Aunt Luna looked carefully at Sunset as she then hesitantly asked as well, who Sunset now gave a sheepish yet half grinned look back at her with her also briefly looking away then back to the Moon Princess, "Is this true. Are you the Sunset Shimmer my sister lost as a student long ago, as we also searched for you nonstop for a week until my sister was forced by the council to give up as such?"

I now saw Sunset's eyes widen at this as she looked to the Moon Princess Luna with a mixture of sadness and also shock at this information from her, and then stated with a stutter in her voice, with Sunset also hugging her self now as one of my tails wrapped around her in comfort around her waist at the same time, tears slowly forming on Sunset's face as well, "I-I thought she was angry with me. Ith-thought it w-was her back then that told me she hated me as well as never wanted to see my face again... as she didn't even seem me as a daughter."

I was stunned as My Blaze did tell me that; as I was hesitant for some time with the Sun Princess as to when we go to tea sometimes, when she asked for my company that is. Yet now I was also both relieved as well as sadden that it wasn't her, but someone disguised as her for some reason that said those harsh words to my other mate. If I did find out who it might be... let's say my wrath would be used for aiding my mate, and leave it at that.

Princess/Aunt Luna gave me a look first as I understood she was saddened as well as angered inwardly to who might have done this to Sunset, and got up without saying anything, and then went to her as My Blaze jumped briefly since Princess/Aunt Luna then hugged her frame, to which Sunset now cried into her outfit she normally wears when she comes to the world… or what the world bestows upon her human form (Principal Luna's Outfit in MLP: EG World or Movie). They held each other for some time before Aeroza used his magic to move Aunt Luna's chair closer to Sunset's as they both gave him a thankful look. My uncle then softly smiled at them in understanding, then also stated to us, now knowing this was part of the business he wanted to talk to us about yet decided to now once again change the topic. "Now I am sad to say to change the wording once again, but my final words are of you, Moon Princess."

She seemed to look at him now in curiosity until Princess/Aunt Luna then froze as the rest of us were only confused yet also stunned once again by his words, as he had a gleam in his eyes at our forms with small amounts of humor yet kept it from showing on his body or face as well, "I have discovered that in genetic terms as we are currently been mostly talking about children, that you felt a while back, a few years or so ago, drained as if part of your magic as well as what from the doctors said, most of your blood was taken from you within a single night, correct, during October?"

Princess Luna or just Aunt Luna around when my other mate named as such wasn't around, only nodded as he then continued with him also dropping a bomb, so to speak on us now, "My last campaign against one of the facilities of the Tainted 13... had a child with your genetic signature in her blood, as well as a few others, my dear Princess. So in terms as of right now since she is in my worlds hospital chambers; Within my true home, you have a child of your own now by genetic stealing along with tempering."

Aunt Luna from her body language looked like she was about to speak until he now raised his hand, and also gave her a look to which Aunt Luna quickly stopped her own words from coming out of her mouth since he then started to not only her, but to us as well, "She has been mostly been sleeping when she was brought to the place yet she is excited to meet you soon Princess. But I thought it would be easier during the summer time either that or the Christmas Holiday coming up, I would bring you and your sister to her, as you will indeed be angry as to what they did to her, but also understanding as she has nightmares still. Your daughter is at this moment, at in human terms, eight years old. So to also let you know, I… Personally handled the last place as I do, but with a more... Flare if you get my meaning?"

I gulped at the wicked gleam that briefly shown in his eyes as did the rest of us, yet understood as he looked normal as he mostly does than he does at the buildings. I also learned he does a lot of things depending onto what they did to the innocents or genetic innocents they have as such. Most of them are not pretty as I can tell you all that.

Uncle Aeroza then sighed as he now got up, meaning to us as I helped Sonata up as I also quickly blushed when she unknowingly moved my chest after doing so, to which she also grinned half-halfheartedly to herself, knowing Sonata is still saddened by her eldest sister as such, was done.

We all then went to the castle as we were once again with our family members, but they understood with some angered looks from some of my mates as they also comforted Sonata, as well as Sunset afterward as I then knew nothing would tear us all apart. As we did our own thing for the day.

Little did I know I might regret that idea, as later in the future as those specific words will be turned for the worst? I just hope though I can solve that golden egg in time as within three weeks, I would have to do the second task.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Society of Darkness's Base:_**

Malik was annoyed yet intrigued at this person's proposal as he handed a specific Diary to one of his Masked Warriors, Snake that is, as he was impressed by the last experiment he used at the girl's first dragon task earlier last week.

Said person he was currently looking at was one Lucius Malfoy. After a week being in total was a wreck yet wanted not only revenge against the teen girl, but wanted his son brought back to him as recently thanks to a unknown resource, brought his sons remains to him. His other most trusted Mask Warrior, Dog, was next to the man as he began the dealings the club bestows upon future clients.

For you see this club offers things no one ever does, but with a price later on to which most mortals or other races have yet to realize one thing: read the fine print on a contract before signing, like Lucius didn't do as he only heard was they were able to offer something to help bring his child back.

Once Malfoy signed, Dog now stated in a deep male tone that was also in an Irish-English accent to the man, "Welcome to our deal, Mr. Malfoy," he then used his magic to quickly roll the contract up and also seal it in unbreakable wrapping, and sent it away with all the others. He now looked to the miserable wizard in front of him, since they were at this entire time, sitting down at a conjured table with two chairs for Dog, and the Wizard to talk among themselves in front of a man who Lucius was somewhat afraid to look at, to which was Malik of course. "Now to our agreement as well as yours. You will spy for us when your master returns later on as promised, and in turn, we will bestow your… needs to bring your only child back to life."

Lucius only nodded once, since he was staring at the armored male, Malik, in at his throne nearby, who only seemed amused at this; under his helmet.

Dog then whistled under his mask loudly, making the wizard now briefly look to him as he then jumped briefly as a strange looking silver-armored creature of sorts with a zipper around its face, handed Dog a book to which he only nodded as it jerked briefly and then vanished in a puff of smoke away somewhere, and Dog then handed the book to the man. Dog then stated to the wizard male seriously, making him pay attention now, "As per your agreement instead of your… soul as you say isn't worthy as the diary you gave to my comrade, Snake, is worth more so. This book here will detail to what you will need to bring your child, Draco, back alive and well." Lucius only nodded without words as he got up, and shook his hands with Dog, who unknowingly grinned as he looked briefly at his lord, to which only nodded with his helmet, yes, and escorted the wizard male out of their base.

Snake after a few moments, came up to his lord, and then carefully handed the diary to Malik, to which he was intrigued by said diary, and wickedly chuckled as he now looked to Snake, as Snake also then bowed quickly upon doing so, "You have done well... despite your hiccup at the task you were given. I will see to it that you will be able to have more materials for the... Experiments you will hopefully improve in the future. But know this: Do not go over the line once again, is that clear?"

Snake quickly nodded as he then left hastily with a grin on his face under the snake mask. Before he was officially out though he froze as Malik knowingly stated to make Snake grin again then under his mask, "I want you to create a... child out of the arm you took from the girl with all the materials you think we would need, and then send her to the fool with a note saying the debt has been paid in full from the life debt I owe the Aeonmaster, as well as yours as you can do to the new child as you see fit."

Malik paused once Snake was officially gone to do his new task, as he then touched the diary once again as the Initials T.M.R on the side in golden letters at the middle of the spine of said diary, and understood as this might be the first object that foolish mortal used as a test back then. Indeed this was worth more than that very wizard's soul, as he sensed latent energy slowly seeping yet remaining within it's pages. Knowing the soul fragment is now it's own.

Malik then frowned under his helmet as his other associate now decided to make his presence known as he now briefly looked and then saw the supposed Shadowlord that served an even higher power, look to him neutrally, with his ivory-black hair and deep-orange slit-eyes. He stood around 6'5 or 6'6 evenly, and was sleek yet had muscles knowing he was stronger than he looks from the minor aura showing around his frame, and wore mostly black-demonic armor as well as a dark-blood-like cape of sorts around his shoulders. In fact he looked like a person he once dealt with as well as aided at one point and time as he was appeared to be Japanese mixed with Egyptian, with the pale skin more than bronze showing all over the man.

He wordlessly went and then grabbed the chair Dog was sitting in, and then afterward sat next to the throne. It was pure silence for a few moments, until Malik decided to speak first. "I take it your Master wanted some news on my behalf on my part of the door as of now, Shadowlord Kravonis?" Said person only nodded without words, as Malik decided to kill two birds in one stone as he handed the diary to the lord, which intrigued him as he had a smirk on his features now as Malik then told him as he also moved to look at said lord, "It is in progress as we have some of the things we need to open the door to allow your forces into our world easily, as I have been telling my members it is something else entirely as well as what truly lies inside of it you seek is something else also, correct?"

The Shadowlord, Kravinos then spoke in a deep yet enriched tone of voice, as in age-wise, he is at least in looks, twenty-four years of age to Malik, "Correct. It was wise of you to do as such; even sweeten our deal even further with this particular item, to which will intrigue my master since he wanted to use said item as such in a… strange way."

Kravonis noticed the hidden look under his associates' helmet, and then responded, now tucking the diary into his bag to which he brought that was behind his back, "He tends to use this item on one of the other chosen children, by sending it to said universe as you have known as we told you as such to our agreement from your questions."

Malik only nodded as he indeed get what he asked for, and that opened his eyes knowing other life out in other alternative or same universes as such since he knew he can't head to them, but simply aid those like the Tainted 13 as such, along with his other comrade as he knew that other person's own agenda for his own world was less compared to theirs.

Malik though was curious as well as he then asked, hesitant of course as he knew this person would easily kill him if he so desired as such, "Which child your master is sending this diary to then? As I know there are three of them besides the other ones your group have yet to find." Kravonis looked at Malik carefully, yet shrugged as it didn't matter to the mortal as such, since it wasn't in this universe yet part of the agreement would to be revealing anything to said man, as well as those he trusts to truly know. "He plans on altering the soul within to his specific needs that will suite his intended purpose, despite this diary being sentient after 50 years of solitude as such. So this might be the last time you see this… journal as well within your world. My master is going to be sending it sometime soon; once I hand it to him that is, to one of the two girls that are considered… grandchildren to the man."

Malik only nodded as he understood his words as it would be sent to either Rosalina or that Lucy girl in the so-called alternate versions of the very girl he is still keeping an eye on, as it isn't time for her to be captured as such… yet.

Malik then decided to tell Kravonis as to what has currently been going on, and afterward, said Shadowlord understood the meaning as he now gained a Wicked-like grin revealing shark-like teeth that were silver-colored, and his eyes briefly glowing as he then stated in interest, "So you want our help during the tournament as well besides your own.. Foolish group as such Malik?" He only nodded as the Shadowlord only laughed slightly to make the mortal shiver briefly, yet also began to join him as not known to them, they were being watched by someone in a hard-to-detect cloak of sorts as said person was currently a somewhat big, black spider of sorts, and quickly fled the base to report this to his employer.

After they stopped laughing, another of one of his masked warriors, who in secret is in on his other partner's doings came into the room with a cloaked individual who was struggling as if to get out of this person's grip.

This Masked Warrior wore unlike the others, a silver tiger mask; as the person's eyes glowed a dark amber underneath. The completely cloaked person however appears to be feminine in stature as they could tell. Once the two were near the throne, the tiger person forcibly made the female underneath the cloak bow as so did he, since it was clearly in plain sight it was a male that wore the mask.

Malik looked impressed at the masked person as he then clapped once, and said person quickly rose making a startled yelp come from the female. "You have done well, Tiger, now leave us three alone as we can have a slight... chat with the female." Tiger bowed quickly and then quickly left in a puff of orange smoke of sorts to which also made the female also look to the two others in this very room nervously; as she slightly gulped to herself.

With a quick flick of the wrist, the cloak was completely removed as it was then revealed a female that was at least twenty-one years old, yet seemed to be older as well somehow. She was a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She was also not only slim, but had a decent-sized chest as well as other feminine features, yet she showed no fat on her at all, and she also had pointed elf-like ears as well as on her necklace, a ruby pendent of a bird of sorts around her neck. Despite her looks she also wore leather-like armor with modern clothing of sorts, as if she was within a battle as she was also slightly bleeding or showed to be as such on her sides as well as seemingly other parts of her body; as the blood was dried, and the wounds were not on her frame at all.

"So," began Malik with a evil smirk on his features as he gazed the female in a way to make her look at him in sudden disgust, to which also made her quickly look at the Shadowlord as he was amused at his associate slightly as he then continued, also revealing her name. "Bellatrix Black-Stormrage. It is nice to finally meet the famed girl in the past I recall that is, to mostly use of that of Wand Magic's easier than the wand itself, as well as other things I heard about."

The female, Bellatrix, only glared without words as he seemed to her suddenly disappointed as if he expected for her to yell angrily at him or other things.

"Well," he gestured to the area she was in as she seemed ready to defend herself, despite her being tied-up in enchanted ropes of sorts behind her back, "This is the base to the Society of Darkness my dear, unfortunate Bella. But you are not our prisoner, as we have something we need from your head, a piece of information to which you agreed back then with a single person that was recently killed... before we could get any information that is, that is very.. Crucial to what we need." Her eyes now widened at this as Bellatrix knew what he must be talking about, as she then saw a knowing smirk on both of their faces. He snapped his fingers as she began yelling in sudden pain as something silvery was forcibly coming out of her head; a copy of a memory that was unlike the known spell as such, was forcibly being removed by dark magic by Malik himself, as he only chuckled at her pain, and Kravonis only held out his hand, and the misty-silver memory was then changed into a small crystal-orb.

Malik now smirked evilly at her, to make her panting as it felt like a mixture of the Crucio Curse mixed with swords being quickly sliced into her own body tenfold, froze at Malik's look.

He snapped his fingers quickly as Tiger as well as a female masked warrior who wore a bronze enchanted collar of sorts with a golden wolf mask, grabbed her quickly as she was too stunned to do anything as Bellatrix promise to not tell anyone of what they took from her now, failed. Bellatrix then muttered to herself softly, a velvety mature toned of voice mixed with being slightly young as she then bowed her head also in defeat as they now dragged her away after Malik told them to take her out of the area without knowing their location once again, and send her to the Girl-Of-Interest, wrapped up as well as... other things. " _Lily, Mary-Anne, Penelope: I'm sorry I failed you._ " The three vanished then with a silent yet distinctively felt pop around the chamber.

Kravonis while now moving the object that contains the female's copied memory in his left-clawed hand, looked carefully at Malik, who in turn only gave from his posture, a silent 'What' as a result. "Was it wise to send her to the Door's Chosen of a Fake Prophecy to Voldemort, Harley, as such?" Malik looked to Kravonis as he pondered to himself for a few moments, then told him that he wasn't worried at all from his posture, "My Warriors that are in the know or are forced like Wolf, who refused after knowing we have her sibling in captivity for some time, enslaved her as such. So no, those two are my top two warriors within my Society, and as such they are good to what they are told. Have faith in my ways at the moment... Shadowlord."

Kravonis only shrugged as he casually tossed the orb to which Malik also caught it quickly, and firmly then stated as he now rose, and summoned a portal of tainted darkness to report what he learned to his master, then paused as he was almost there, and briefly looked back to the armored person who then gulped at Kravonis's words to him now. "You are to do as you must... for the Door of the Weapon will be unlocked by either your hands, Malik, or by ours with your dead corpse as fuel to do so. Do not fail us or you will know the price."

Kravonis then left as Malik then sighed to himself as he then looked also into the orb itself now. His eyes in satisfied wonder as he reviewed the map from within the memory itself from four specific looking young teens now looking at it within the library.

He then muttered softly to himself, "Things will be getting more interesting very, very soon..." He then chuckled as well as he then vanished into a dark-like mist of sorts with a somewhat loud popping noise.

* * *

Well, guys, this is a slightly longer chapter, as when I do work on chapter eleven will detail the announcement to the tournament changes as well as other things I have planned. So this chapter is also considered an early B-Day Present to PSSD (PSSD18) as such, since also Game of Thrones season 7 comes out that day as well; July 16th of 2017. On HBO, to which I am also stating if I do use them, not owning the franchise or series.

I would also like to state I will after I post/place this chapter, will probably be working on two chapters at least of the Jade Chan story, then one chapter each of my others. (Finally huh?)

Now for the numbers:

 **One** : Sounds familiar to those that are Anime fans? If you didn't get the reference as to what Harley meant. It is the Whirlpool Village for the Uzamaki's in Naruto. So if those that hasn't known as such, watch the Anime that is still on Netflix (I hope it is still) so you understand better.

 **Two** : IF you read my other stories, especially the Jade Chan one in the beginning, Aeroza made an explanation as such to the symbol. That Symbol she mentioned is the Corruption Symbol.

 **Three** : An enslavement gem that still allows Free Will to said victim or person it is used upon: Creature, Human, Demon, or whatever. The only known way to take said gem off is either by limb removal, or by said gem-placer itself. The gem allows said controller to control the user's body with ease, and force said person to do whatever they command or motion by the hand, or even with mere thoughts. it is use mostly as punishment back then during the olden days of Old Harmonis, as well as Enslavement to those that have no choice to become as such.

 **Four** : A device used for distractions as well as quickly waking mostly everyone that isn't a deep sleeper as such. It was one of many stolen inventions from that one time in Aeroza's lab, to which will later on be revealed as to how that could of happen in one of the four stories.

 **Five** : The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as such look it up as it pertains the Harry Potter books/movies.

Now that is all folks, until next chapter for this fic or any of my fics. Peace!


	11. More Things to Come, A Vacation?

**Author's Announcement** :

Chapter 11 guys! Especially since the last update was around early July. Also as a suggestion of my co-author, instead of the lake debut as this is an AU of the franchise slightly, there will indeed be four tasks as it would be announced in the next morning as such. So this chapter will be good as it involves Harley with her mates as it would be afterwards, stressful to the girl so they would allow her time of leave to temporary leave the castle and with her mate's non-the-less. But do expect the unexpected as such guys.

I will be doing another chapter of my newer story, after this one as it would be good. I also finally say I misspelled after all this time Lion's house as such, so later-on I will fix that when I do get the chance, so to let you all know right now, the correct house-name will be placed from now on from this chapter onwards until I do so.

There will be POV changes; mostly being in Harley's as well as some Normal views, except at the end with an Unknown/Normal POV. Besides from me also posting the next chapter with Zerina as well as Rosalina (once I fix the mistakes again) right after this one. So if it took too long to post said chapters, is that I wrote these three chapters: Pinkie, Rose, and the new one for some time as well as designing a sketch request to another author by the name of Hotstreak or something as such.

Speaking as such, I truly need help on my main four stories for cover images, as, despite my artistic skills (which I know how to do only creatures or half-humans slightly at best), I need someone to do me a solid and do so. I also realized to the total of girls Harley has at the point is the max total of 14 girls, yet it won't stay that way for a point of time, as I have "Slight adjustment" plans for that.

I would also like to point this out that this fic is mostly a Rated T fiction-based story and not going any higher than that; so if I mention anything in my other stories as they would only be brief; I only follow the rules of fanfiction as such does not include what they determine "Bad" in stories. I would also like to point out that in the summer it would be mostly with Harley heading to Aeroza's world or Hallow Bastion at most, unless needs are met to make her; Harley to go to other worlds as such. So for now she would take a vacation as such to go world-hopping early, but only a period of two weeks before returning back.

You will also see Bellatrix as well as a certain "specific-yet-hinted about" character to the DC Universe in this fic (Although briefly yet important later-on).

I do not own any franchise I choose to use within my own stories. I only own my OC's or plot ideas as such, and if I did though; Snape and Dumbledore would do I am a little teapot song while dancing the funky chicken, and also in front of the entire Hogwarts staff and students at breakfast time.

 **Warnings** : Mentions of female body issues; awkward moments of body issues involving Harley, Flashbacks from another character's POV, Vacationed to another world (or two later on), Abuse mentally by parent by other means (not Harley so get that out of your head), surprise plot twist within chapter, minor language, and plot twists that are hidden.

Now here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ , _Thinking, Documents or Letters_ / " **Telepathy** "

"Talking"

Powerful Voices " ** _Powerful Voices Chat_** "

" _Spirit Speech._ " or Familiar chapter speeches in my other stories (In future)

" _Whispers_ " = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech / " _DRAGON SPEECH_ " = When talking as a dragon

Hidden Meanings in words

" **Demonic Speech** "

 _Pinkie_ and **_Pinkie_** = Inner talking to herself

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(10/31/18)

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV:_**

After getting around and dealing with things recently, I felt truly stressed out along with my chest; to my ire, felt even fuller than usual. In fact I never felt this much stress at all as last night, I had a nightmare of sorts I truly couldn't recall, yet I did sweat a lot from said dream.

Adelina and my other snake pet, were once again scourging in the woods for food. My mates were not in our chambers to mean I slept in once... again, as I rarely do this sort of thing.

So currently it was me alone.

Despite what I do to always get around, I felt though I needed a break from not only the training and stuff, but maybe to hang-out with my girls. I was also frustrated as my outfits were now missing except the one I casually wear now, since the tournament (From the last chapter).

Once fully around, and slinging my bag over my shoulders, I went down from my mates and I's shared chamber, and into the common room; the other one as I saw Sonata and Selene were there, as well as Sunset.

Sonata I saw seemed sad still as I still also recalled yesterday's event, with also not seeing her siblings anywhere in the room itself yet she was also reading a book to which I can hardly make out; as the title was foreign.

Selene and Sunset however seemed to be playing against each other with modified wizard chess pieces that mostly resembled ponies. It would seem though that it was even to my surprise, but I shook my head and softly greeted them to make them also look to me with a greeting on their lips but paused as they saw my stress really easily, as my eyes had bags under them as well as my slouched form as well, "Morning girls."

Despite being saddened as to what occurred yesterday; Sonata was concerned for my welfare as she clearly also saw the signs of me being stressed as Selene did; though only both Selene and Mia; My Moon and My Books, knowing if I ended up stressed my own body will feel weak slightly for a few days or so.

Sonata then got up and came to me quickly as I suddenly tripped over my own foot, and I only gave her a sheepish grin on now my face as she only stated to me from sadness mixed with concern; making me want to punch Adagio slightly in the face for making her sister feel like this, "You ok Harls?" For the past few weeks; before we began even dating, sometimes Sonata would call me that nickname and it stuck with only her though as it suited her more than my other girls; when she only calls me that.

"Ya, it's one of those times from handling everything right now. Even Selene and Mia both know what I'm now going through as we speak." I told her while Sonata also looked to Selene as she also had a knowing look as well.

"Well… you have been rather overworked from the previous task and everything lately, Harley," Selene began with her now adding as an afterthought to her own words, her hand to her chin while My Moon looked to me in her seat, "Even with you trying to solve that egg as well." We all agreed with Selene on that, as Sunset looked thoughtful and then stated curiously to us, making us now look to her as she also at the same time had tinted cheeks briefly from us looking at the same time as well to her form, placing the knight next to Selene's rook piece. "Is it possible though to have a sort-of break away to get relaxed before training and stuff for the next task?"

I sighed now as I only stated plainly back to My Blaze, them all reluctantly agreeing with me at my statement to that, as the three now got around going with me; seeing the game was over as Sunset won against My Moon. "I don't really know why, but my body is acting weirder then usual when I do get stressed. In fact," I gestured to my chest to make them understand but also blush by my next words since they already knew about my special… condition of sorts, "I had to enchant my bra to absorb leaks right now as they aren't stopping at all, for some reason."

Besides them blushing to what I stated to them, as we were now currently in the hallway as from a quick Tempus Spell, it was in at least ten-forty in the morning to my surprise; since I don't tend to ever sleep that late from what my family and mates knew. My tails also swished back and forth lazily as I have and yet haven't got used to my body still moving as it does; knowing if I placed a glamor to hide my non-human looks, I would look like a model of sorts to my ire, or an exotic body-builder.

We then all talked randomly while us finding out some things as well.

Sunset as we were now nearing the Great Hall, secretly knew that the others are going to also try to convince Aeroza (Uncle Aeroza) to maybe convince the judges to let me have a day or so off, now spoke gently to me as My Blaze also held my hand with the other's fully knowing of our time thanks to Selene's newfound ability she gained while training: dream showing; or the ability to show any kind or type of dream or memory without interference. An ability she also used to have yet it was more than it was and yet also less when Selene was considered Nightmare Moon back then. "Well, I hope after yesterday's events with what that thing you faced was Harley," she gave me a look to which I was sheepish over with the other two hearing this with looks of their own at me behind my back, "I think the worst would be gone for a while."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she was the one who looked sheepish this time as My Blaze then stated to me quickly yet softly, motioning it as well to my small amusement since she also now faked coughed into her hand before doing so, "What I mean Gem is that with everything that has happened to you, you were able to handle a lot of things better then what I knew from personal experience." I gave her a sad look then from recalling her history Sunset told me more of, as well as a loving kiss goodnight on the lips before I did pass out.

Yet my look now was mischievous slightly as I bopped her on the head with her quietly stating with a playful glare a 'Hey' to me, as I then also stated with a half-mirthed tone with both Sonata and Selene also giggling to me briefly on my own words; also not seeing them blush as they gazed at my body at the same time, "You don't need to be worried about that, as I can handle a little stress now and then My Blaze, but recently I think I need a mini-vacation of sorts."

When we entered it was awkward silence for a few moments until the crowd of students cheered at me suddenly, making us four blinks to them in confusion as to why that was until Xion now pulled me with force, to the three's amused looks from Xion's antics, now had me sitting next to her at our house table as she quickly started a lot of words really fast to the point I only stated back in response was a 'Huh' to her.

Mia as she was in front of the both of us, with Sunset, Sonata and Selene now sitting near us as well as my other mates were either at other tables, or somewhere private for doing work placed upon them from professors; heck my excuse was the tournament but it doesn't help Mia forces it sometimes with pop-up quizzes she randomly states, as I knew all of it by heart already.

Mia was also reading that dragon book once again with intrigue until we sat down as well before speaking, her face still buried into her book at the same time as My Books then turned a page with ease; one of my questions as to why they let me slept later than usual from her random comment, "We all decided as a group to let you rest as much as you can Harley, otherwise we know at some points to when your truly tired you tend to easily get angered or something amusing with your magic."

Mia was right as my magic was from the most times done to when, I was still tired, acted up randomly like Discord's yet slightly more controlled and yet also, not at the same time. Last time it happened was when I pulled an all-nighter when I was twelve, with my two main mates, and let's say everyone's hair was differently colored for a few weeks after that.

Our breakfast from the house-elves appeared on all of our plates, and at least my Long-Johns were on the plate with eggs and a side of bacon today, and I grabbed one of the two doughnuts with myself also stating back to Mia, giving her a look yet it was playful with it also being sincere as well, "Well it was nice of you guys to do so, but you could have still woken me up as you guys do know I wanted a fresh start to work-out and stuff, right?" Part of my Uncle's training involved with me jogging at least a mile to start out to increase my stamina, or so he says. But I find that farfetched only slightly, yet agreed with him on that.

Mia only shrugged as she was once again absorbed into the book like I love her for, yet it is also an annoying habit I still need to break My Books out of. I then turned now to Xion as she huffed at Mia changing the subject to what she sped-talked about, and then stated to me gently yet slowly, with her grinning as if knowing a secret of sorts; which it wasn't at all from what she told all of us, "Your in first place as in secret, one of the judges remained behind with us during that mess-up of the dragon task, and entirely saw the whole fiasco and let the other's seen the memory, Harley."

I now gapped at her as my mouth was opened to get a bite out of my favorite treat, and froze as well as only blinked in response to this, and then simply shrugged as I now then ate a bite of my favorite treat and also after swallowing I stated to make her ego deflate slightly, yet amused glances from mostly everyone and my current mates at the Evan's Pride table. "I don't really care as I just want out of the stupid cup event; In fact I haven't even solved the egg itself."

Selene as she had to move a few times due to her stomach-size now as it was, since the growth rate from our talk to get to the Great Hall; from when she went, was going by quicker than expected for my unborn kid… in which is also strange to still hear and plainly see from Selene's body. My Moon gently patted with slight sympathy to Xion's back as she was currently sitting next to Xion without words.

Not known to me, whoever was possessing Adagio no made her shake her own head as if inwardly debating within her mind before also glaring at me, and Aria also looked at us in slight worry yet, at her secretly miserable banished, younger sibling, who ate her own food slowly.

We then talked randomly to each other as well as topics on to solve the golden egg issue, and once we were done as well as most of the student body I saw, we were all about to rise and go to do our everyday tasks until Tonks began speaking as she was now standing up, making us all sit back down in the process as this must be an announcement. "I would like to say as the first part of the task is finished, I have some news for the champions as well as the current students of both ours, and foreign to announce."

Since Dora got most everyone's attention, Tonks now continued speaking with her voice enchanted to make sure it was heard all over the Great Hall, "We have known a rumor leaked at the first placement of the tasks was, in fact, Harley Potter, but it was also followed by in second place by Victor Krum, third was Destiny and lastly Katie Bell." Before she could speak even more though, the students clapped at the mentioned students as well as making my face tint slightly at this in minor embarrassment yet once it died down to Tonk's annoyed look, she then gave all the students a look as if silence, and continued as if she wasn't outdone by mere clapping, "Now as I was saying everyone, the judges also would like to state, mostly Minister Fudge, a few words as well as an announcement the judges of the tournament decided to do as well."

Fudge did get up from his spot at the staff table and did the same thing to his voice as Tonks dismissed he own spell at the same time. He then nodded gratefully to Tonks, yet I also saw the man was also nervous for some reason. My family giving him suspicious looks as well as the staff.

"Now thank you Headmistress Tonks for addressing as such to who is in the lead at the moment, with also to myself and the Ministry, an apology to Harley Potter as your dragon indeed for some reason from which I also told from the breeders, that wasn't well known, to not let live eggs onto the site. They as of last night, have indeed been reprimanded as such, but right now I also would like to tell everyone as we're all here at this point and time to-" a flash appeared and Uncle Aeroza dusted himself off as he now showed-up, since I saw he wasn't at the staff table at all, and in his Professor garb as he dubbed it, and saw he was covered in strange green soot of sorts, before also stating loudly with an apologetic look while randomly wording it as well, "Sorry for disturbing your speech Fudge, but I recently just came back from something… strange to which I cannot say to everyone's ears, but please," he merely gestured as my uncle stated finally to the man's ire, and the hidden amusement of everyone, "Continue your speech as such."

I held back humor as the rest of us, with him unknowingly taking at least a small amount of my stress away while doing this tactic as if my uncle also somehow sensed that he was already found-out, from what abilities I guess were revealed to the Ministry by said unknown judge to them, conjured a chair out of nothing and sat down in the middle of the Great Hall, winking at me and my mates, and also Pinkie while he at the same time, made one of his frozen drinks also show and then began to finally drink it.

I was also reminded now thanks to Fudge, of the said egg the mother dragon bestowed upon me. I gently gave it by suggesting at the time before hitting the hay, to my uncle as he knew what to do.. whatever he meant while smirking.

Fudge then coughed uncomfortably now into his hand as he then decided to continue, as if he wasn't interrupted at all to everyone now, "Now the news I was going to state, was this: The judges and I have decreed instead of three tasks as one has been already done, we will do four." I was stunned as the rest of my mates, and my two mate-champions I saw from their looks of disbelief, and Victor's was only blinking. "As such to this," Fudge continued talking as he gestured to the judges at the staff table while doing so and to himself, "Have agreed that the eggs we placed will be useless as the 2nd task we were going to do was an underwater task of sorts, but the current folk are having issues as we speak of an invading sea monster roaming their current waters. So our next task would be a dueling competition, but not at Hogwarts grounds. Our next task would take place, with the aid of some Japanese Wizards who can handle wireless technology as we, the Ministry decided to at least try theirs and see if we can eventually do so to the future of students later on to have technology be used within this castle's walls as well as other parts. To say to that in which might upset our society, it was voted recently to do so as well as a go-ahead since last night."

I saw tension from the pureblooded students who was raised as such without said items Fudge told us for the upcoming task ahead, which I was thankful it was indeed a dueling competition. But I also worried as to how proficient said tech from the Japan Wizards would do as such, as there are evolving to the point they would make the first android with an AI mixed with having magic very soon, to which I heard about before we arrived here.

"Now as I stated as such, we will also received a tip at how truly stressful our four champions as well as their loved ones would be, so we the Ministry decided to find a loop-hole as such within the cup rules, and we did find one to the extent to make everyone here curious yet happy to find-out about." Fudge now stated loudly to all of us, yet I instantly peaked up as this seemed too good to be true coming from the man's mouth.

"The loop-hole we discovered is that yes, the champions can take only those they knew personally as such or may have befriended to any given specific location within a term of at least two-weeks or three-weeks, and as such we decided to host both tasks for both two and three as two-days apart from each other afterwards. Though despite what we found out that those entered are considered adults to the wizardry world entirely," I now gapped at Fudge at not knowing that with Pinkie also doing a spit-take, as well as my aunts from either food or drink, and my own mates only gapped dumbly at this small bit of news; as he continued without either caring or noticing, yet I saw him briefly sweat drop to most of their antics, "They need at least one or two chaperones to go with them to any given location to handle this term of the rules as such. So… Any volunteers?" Fudge now asked the current adults in the room, making them all freeze at this time as they were all being gazed by everyone now.

It was then Aeroza stood up, and declared loudly as his voice echoed a bit at the same time, "I can do so with ease, as I have a feeling Harley will be taking mostly all the girls and those she befriended with her. So one spot is quickly filled Fudge." He then did a comedic bow of sorts before resuming what he did before with the Minister coughing awkwardly to the amusement of everyone at Uncle Aeroza's antics.

I then saw Aunt Applejack now, stand up since no one was volunteering at all, and quickly grabbed Aunt Twilight to make her stand with a 'what are you doing' look as she declared while tipping her hat to me with a brief wink, "Me and Twi here would go and do so. Besides, bein' stuck here is eventually goin' to drive me bananas." Aunt Twilight was about to say something until she was given a puppy-eyed look from my older sister to her, and this made Aunt Twilight now groan; as she also stated with defeat briefly at this, "Ok... I also volunteer as well."

"Excellent then." Fudge now looked to everyone, but eyed us four champions with a gleam in his eyes I didn't like, "Now that is settled, we can resume the activities of what everyone was currently going to do." He then nodded to Tonks with her placing a fake-grin on her face from what I can tell, as she didn't like the man at all and stated loudly since mostly everyone was getting around and stuff to classes or other things, "Dismissed."

I sighed as I got up with mostly all our house to go do our own thing, but my uncle held-up his hand to my entire house; to everyone and mine's confusion, and he smirked or smiled as well as stated once he saw my aunts getting my other mates or friends from other houses as well, "Follow me please." We did as I wondered where he was currently leading us, as he now led us all the way to the seventh floor of the castle herself.

We eventually came to a pair of doors that had a strange symbol on it, and he merely grinned as if this was something we should know or something else from his face now, and told all of us with a grin still on his features, and with his hands behind his back as he also stood in front of the two large double doors made of white ivory I guessed.

"As you all know that the castle is currently crowded from the foreign students as well as eventually more people showing up to the upcoming tasks ahead. But for a few weeks beforehand I was secretly making this unique chamber of sorts, for mostly those that know about it, to use at any given time. I did though had slight help with Discord, and Princess Luna and her elder sister, but why don't I just show you all as this does link to only those of the Evan's Pride house with ease and back, so you will have two-ways to head back to the dorms also." I saw a brief satisfied smirk on his face now at the end of his words.

Without letting us get a word-in edgewise, he quickly turned around and shoved with his hands as he now opened the doors, which inwardly opened and it was currently pitch-black as we all went in by his gesture for us to do so. When everyone was inside as well as my aunts and mates, the doors quickly slammed shut to make most of or all of us, jump slightly.

Uncle Aeroza then snapped his fingers loudly once as we got blinded briefly before now looking at the entire chamber…. no foot-ball-sized chamber I refrained the room size to my head with amazement.

The room itself was just like our dorms, but with more added onto it, as it contained a lot of things: hot tubs, a large swimming pool, an arcade place with games I was familiar with, a movie section, and a lot more as well as we all saw our house sigil with those two very same animals to my ire on the door, holding back their amusement with ease at most of our faces. There was also a few lounge-areas as well as a small yet large enough library My Books to my amusement as she was next to me, drooled briefly over. Although above us is what truly stunned me as it wasn't regular stars and a sky-based spell like in the Great Hall, but showed strange-looking worlds mixed with stars, as well as a lot of space-based things.

"Welcome everyone," My uncle began with a true smile at us all as he also gestured to the entire area, "To the Astral Lounge. A place I had in mind for the castle all along within years of thinking to help students to not have only a place to relax, and many other things. But to the Evan's Pride house, if you see that very symbolized door at the end, it does lead back to your own house dorm, but in order to return to this room from said house rooms or at where we led you all to, just say your name and the current password to your house, but to Evan's Pride, you only have to touch both symbols with your hands."

I had to admit, his way of explaining why they were there was a good one to me, but even though I was awed, my body still felt stressed and this time weirder than usual as I almost tripped again, but this time I kept my balance in check. Not seeing my body from my chest dripping said liquid I not only love yet also hated to show anyone else besides my mates or kin; onto the carpet which was designed as a forest of sorts. Though my enchantment quickly redid itself as we all didn't know any enchantments or forced potions not willed onto us or others were quickly dispelled or expelled with ease once entering this place, as a secret plot hole by those he mentioned and also himself.

"Now that you all have seen the area, you may currently do as you wish, but I do eventually need to speak to each of Harley's… friends and family as to what trip or who will be going as such from Fudge's admission." Uncle Aeroza stated in finality, making me wonder what he wanted to talk to me and my kin and pack… my girlfriends about.

My uncle only gestured to me and those I know, and he led us to a lounge nearby and simply gestured for all of us to sit down.

Once seated he quickly placed a silencing ward around our area as he began to talk in a serious tone now, making me wonder what was up. Though I did see Adagio wasn't within the lounge to our surprise, but out somewhere else in secret rage I saw in her eyes; at being left out. Aria however hugged Sonata to my small-filled happiness about that. "Now that we are all here to those in Harley's family, friends, mates, or otherwise except those that are indeed possessed…" Uncle Aeroza let that purposely trail-off to all of us, making my suspicions were confirmed as to why Adagio wasn't currently with us right now, making the two other Sirens gasp at this as well as my aunts, knowing how sad from what they were also told or saw by Princess Luna in secret to what occurred. "Besides that issue to which we will deal with as I plan of having both you Aria, and your sister eventually join anyways to a destination of sorts at a given time, we need to also discuss as to what It all means for you three girls," he pointed simply to me, Katie, and Destiny now as he finished with a smirk on his features, making us nervous from the looks my mates and family were giving me with realization in their eyes or faces, "To why the cup declared you as adults when chosen. It is a set-back I done from my… summon I have to at least say so, from his own flames as such that aided the creation of the Twi-Wizard Cup. The entity known as a 'Fire Spirit', thought it would be funny to make kids go out in the adult world early or so once their names were called from said cup, and allowing them to be able to use any given magic with also removing the trace from any foci-based object given, with ease."

He let that settle into all of our heads before speaking more, making me understand he has from what he finger-quoted as such, a Fire Aeon of sorts that possibly helped on making the very cup I'm trying to get myself out of, yet knew I had to fully compete in it. "But the hidden cost to said cup would be strange side effects to any of the ones chosen further on, after the first to second task is over with. It can be an increase of a currently bad habit slightly... To something much, much worse." Uncle Aeroza then paused in his speech-based words now, to let this sink into our heads.

I froze briefly at this as well as briefly glanced at my chest in worry yet now also looked at him; to not look suspicious. _If what uncle said was true, then that would mean_ _my problem_ _would either stay the same right now, or get worse to the point I might seek help._ My current thoughts about what he stated to all of us; as if he also regretted to what I felt to even let the fire spirit to even do so as such to the cup.

My current bra was getting slightly uncomfortable right now, making me groan as I was right and they are from what I read in secret about all the females who went through this, are growing still. But luckily it is slow from what I also read from the book of witch anatomy, mixed with also looking into an Amazon-based book… or the only one that the library at the castle has. Despite me doing so, I did receive a half-talk about my body from my aunts, as they too were uncomfortable at the past age eleven of myself, to me back then.

"Now besides that important part," he now began to speak once more to us all now, "There is another issue to which I would like to say, would be... interesting as in the summer I did have plans on taking everyone out of this world, literally, to any given world for better training as well as a vacation of sorts." Though my aunts only raised their eyebrows at him as Aunt Rainbow Dash stated causally yet impatient since Aeroza was making a suspense-based wait for us all. "And?"

He only chuckled now and what he stated next confused most of us, yet I froze along with those who watched me play the games, to what one of few worlds I was guessing he would be taking us, "I think Hallow Bastion... or should I say, Radiant Garden, would suffice for now and when we have supplies alongside those from said world to join us; as they too deserve a break of sorts, we will decide amongst ourselves to what place to truly head-to next."

Uncle Aeroza saw our faces; well mostly my mates and I's as he knew I might get excited to meet some other characters from the franchises I liked about, yet I couldn't help but feel minor worry later on as something would make me angry of sorts. But I placed that to the side as he was finished and also canceled that spell he placed to quickly make the Possessed Adagio to also place a fake-smile on her face, as well as her hands behind her back, yet I did also see her eyes briefly seemed angered in a red-like color before returning back to her own normal eye color.

Before we did anything to relax at the moment as we got a reprieve from the Ministry itself, which I was secretly as well as most everyone, was surprised about. Uncle Aeroza paused as he only walked a few feet away from us before turning around with a small smile on his face; a true one as he gazed at me more than the rest of them as Aeroza also at the same time then stated in finality, "We will meet around eleven o'clock tonight at the Astronomy Tower. Also don't worry about your bags and stuff, as they will be already packed and other things to our upcoming location. Although please try and be discreet about this, as I only told Fudge we would be heading to France, the entire time." He then left through the door, possibly to his room or something else to which I wasn't sure of, but I knew this sudden trip might take the stress away truly somehow.

It was currently my mates and my two volunteered aunts right now in the same area as we also decided to chit-chat from random topics. Since Pinkie took Discord to look for Uncle Aeroza, probably to see if my one of few favorite cousins were alright on his world.

Aunt Rainbow Dash took Aunt Fluttershy to their date I guessed to myself as they were planning this for a few weeks now, as they were too busy as of late from the twin's recent to current pranks against the students; both Hogwarts or foreign.

Aunt Rarity had to go help Sweetie Belle with some schoolwork she wasn't getting some of it right, as well as some strange advice I have no clue over, yet I somehow also felt she had a crush on someone recently from what I saw on her.

Everyone else besides us that were here simply did their own thing from this area we're currently all at.

I saw to my surprise that there were private rooms; that I didn't notice until now that is, and from what one of them said was "Hot Springs" to my wonder as I barely recalled from my first time in Equestria when I was at least six years old, with the two Princesses as they settled an agreement with the Dragons once again.

It was then I had an idea that I also blushed at, knowing I have yet to see all my mates in their bathing suits at the same time, and my two aunts stopped their current-quiet conversation between them as they curiously gazed to what I was looking at, now with amused looks showing on their faces as they saw my "Idea-Look". My face would look half-happy yet my eyes would also widen as well as slight sparkle, and a slow yet small grin would reach my left-side of my face.

I turned to my mates and they blushed at my suggestion, as they have yet seen my curves to my ire since I still don't think I was pretty at all still; as it was truly obvious by the student body besides my mates that already knew, I was a knock-out at my current age thanks to my heritage… to which only my family, mates or kin would only know that is. "Why don't we go to that room over there," I pointed with my left-finger to the door I looked mostly at slightly and also as well as finishing my idea, "I think we do deserve that much as to what we been through recently, right?"

I got quick nods to this idea, not knowing as they haven't seen my body for some time since I refused for a while to not dress with any of my mates at all, as it would be awkward knowing I love them and yet, I was still unsure about my own body.

Aunt Applejack, as well as Aunt Twilight, agreed as they were also going to see something real quick, told us to be safe to my now reddened face and amused chuckles from mostly all but a few of my girls; both Sonata who seemed depressed now as Aria left with the Not-Adagio from said teen girl wanting to stay for more time with her younger sibling; in which she was sadly denied to do so, and Mary, as I have yet to consult her as to why she was even more down then she was.

We did like Uncle Aeroza told us from his earlier comment; as we chitchatted before my idea came to me for almost a half-hour later, and we then all got our bathing suits; though I got mine alone as it was the "One" Pinkie thought would look great on my frame to my horror, but luckily I modified it from what it was, into something I liked. Though I made her Pinkie Promise me to not do-so ever again…. unless it was to my own ok based interests.

I was slightly nervous as this might be the time all my current mates besides Misty, as she is still out and away and yet at the same time, knew she might be coming back to Hogwarts; it might be probably when my vacation the Ministry dubbed onto all of not only me but my two others and Victor Krum as such; about what they would think of me.

I just also hoped as in secret, they won't ask about my chest size now; as I did before getting my modified bathing suite, was now to my ire at a FF-Cup. Though I was also thankful my current curves didn't go outwards like my chest was doing, yet I still was unsure about my body as my tails waved slightly to my mood.

From what I also briefly read about Amazons from the only book Hogwarts has, their chest size was from last recorded in history texts, at least G-Cups to I-Cups maximum when they are at least sixteen years old, since that is the age their body stops that progression; since chest growth is slow yet also quick at the same time. Though I hope I would stay at least my current size still, as having boys ogle my body as such was also unnerving, like both Ron and Draco done.

I then unwrapped my modified suite, now showing it was a dark-jaded one-piece suite that thanks to my fast-thinking as well as quickly wording it back then, still showed a gap at where my chest would be and my stomach area; in which I had abs forming slowly now, knowing Amazons were also not in beauty but also in strength and intelligence from the book I read about them as well, stated quite clearly over.

I now sighed as I was in the bathroom while they took to another room to which we modified it once again to have curtains over all our beds yet will vanish to who gets to spend "Cuddle Time" with me at a single night. _Might as well as get this over with._ I thought with feelings of both being embarrassed as well as scared to what they would think, as I was now wearing the bathing outfit with my clothes on-top of it. My tails now wrapped around my frame to ease me slightly as well, but not by much.

As I was the last to change to their confusion, I also added padding into my suite so I wouldn't embarrass myself even further onwards about my problem, which I think it's the Twi-Cup's own doing at this point of time to my ire once again, and we all headed out and back to said chamber to go into the private hot springs.

The hot spring area itself was an indoor based-design for Japanese I guessed as well as they did from what I saw on their faces. Stonework was formed yet held a large-enough pool-like area for up to or at least twenty-five or so others to join. There were even bamboo-huts to change into for each of us, and also towels on the sides of a long iron rack, with the Hogwarts Crest embedded onto said items.

We then all got around as I decided to come-out lastly as I did in the bathroom.

Now I was never normally a pervert or a girl as such like I am to look at my girls as one, but I did so now when I came out. I gapped at them all. Mostly all but Sonata and Selene had two pieces on their frames, and the two I mentioned had a full-bathing piece as to not embarrass themselves over I guessed as anytime now, I felt my unborn kid from Selene, would be popping out of her as she looked ready to do so now.

It would seem they all blushed mixed with knowing it, and also a half-lidded look to them all from my gaze. Yet at least they didn't show it at all and not known to me at the time, they inwardly drooled at my body; despite the way I modified the bathing suite, was perfection in their eyes. Though I did cover myself with a towel before dropping it to get a brief nosebleed from Xion as I didn't think she would seem as such like that, she was somehow able to cover-it-up quickly when I looked to her in confusion.

I was relaxing and at the same time, inwardly feeling not only strange but also felt slightly insecure as they began to talk randomly at some point, once I fully covered myself except my head, and I was also near both Selene and Hermione in said perfectly conditioned water.

I felt strange as I felt to my hidden embarrassment, aroused briefly at seeing them all at once in bathing suits and yet the insecure part was thinking of how my body would only be the main thing to them or many other topics I have worried, ever since this was happening.

I guessed they somehow sensed I was uncomfortable despite it being my idea. Selene as she took a leader-like role when I get like this or other things related as such to this at times with Mia as well, gently now placed her bare-left-hand onto my right shoulder, and that made me look to her as she gently asked with a voice of concern hidden within her tone, "You ok Harley?"

I was about to say no, but I only nodded my head a hesitant, yes, to make her frown at me now yet decided to not say anything; knowing not to me, she was told by Sunset briefly of her own concern about my bodily issues as well as not feeling confident enough or mostly insecure of my looks. Since they also changed together in the same booth to help her because of how big she was and modified her bathing suite temporary into a perfect matching of her current body-frame by a simple adjustment spell.

Mary though despite this had something to say yet kept to herself at seeing how unconfident I was being right now, and decided to get me alone later-on when I wasn't like this with her sibling, to which she made-up with during breakfast today, before I showed up.

Although after a few minutes, I was brought out of it with ease by them; we had a good time as we did tell jokes and other things before we left for being there within another half-hour or so. Once we did leave though and got into our regular outfits as such, we were eventually fetched by a perfect from Ravenclaw to come to the Great Hall to our confusion.

Once there, we saw Uncle Aeroza talking to my sister and a random female I blushed as well as my girls at, since she appeared to be at least eighteen from what I felt, but looked to be twenty-three years old.

The female in question was evenly at six feet in height and she currently wore a sleeveless black dress that matched her shoulder-length-silky black hair and had deep-blue eyes that gazed at all of us; as if judging everyone as well as her gaze turned to me. She was very fit yet also with the right amount of curves on her form, which was lithe yet I strangely felt she was stronger then she appears to be. She did however to my own confusion, wore a silver-like tiara on her head like a headband. She also wore business-mixed high heeled shoes on her feet.

"Ah, Harley, girls, perfect timing as we also have some business we need to speak to Miss Prince here," he gestured to the female before us as we came closer, "As well as surprised information I will give you all about." I wondered what he meant with Miss Prince, who I was inwardly surprised as she gave me a soft look, yet quickly after a few moments so no one would see, to a basic look on her face; like a facial mask of sorts.

He gestured to our table as currently; it was just us within the Great Hall as it was still early into the morning periods; as mostly everyone had class.

Once we all sat down he began to speak in a serious yet warmed tone, telling us with his worded tone that it wasn't at all bad news, to begin with to my relief. "Now then we will discuss about what world we will be heading to after doing what needs to be done in Radiant Garden. We will be heading to Miss Prince's world within three days' time after the world I mentioned for some time, but until then she will reside here until I fetch her to do so."

He made, however, I wonder why he looked to Mary now as she then also slightly froze by his next choice of words, yet she also relaxed at the same time. "Ginny would be able to come with us as she is one of few students I have in class that are acing everything with ease, like you my dear. So you may be able to reconcile while on the first world onwards. But," she froze up again as we all looked to Mary curiously to understand to what my uncle meant, but his gaze was also aimed to me while he spoke; with a hand to his chin, "I suggested you and Gin get at some-point and truly discuss about that letter."

"What letter?" I asked my mate, Mary, who then softly stated as at some point, she was quiet most days now as if whatever she was before: a fun, wildfire of a girl who sometimes pranked well then the bad, like her twin brothers; yet they were easily reversible as such. She was also caring and kind, in which she still is but nowadays, barely shows it or pays attention to anything important at this time. Though I did see horror on her face before she was escorted away like the others on the first task, which saddened me to know she does love me yet she seems to have changed for the worse. "I-I prefer I didn't say with everyone else around Harley." I only nodded to her wordlessly as this has been most of any given choice of words I heard from my mate, for the past three or so days.

Despite seeing Mary now saddened yet also covered most of it up with a fake smile to which I also didn't like on her pretty face; as I find her true smiles more so than those.

Uncle Aeroza then began to change the topic back to his current discussion now, "Now then, from what secondary world we will be going to is considered a fandom here if I so believed in the non-magical society in comics, and as I told you all worlds are at a point, true from any given franchise." We all nodded briefly, as my other mate, Sonata Dusk, now was sad at knowing Aeroza didn't mentioned either of her siblings. I had a feeling why however as Aria might be the peacekeeper of the three in secret, and might be able to keep Possessed Adagio in the bay.

"Miss Prince willing came with me after I also discussed it with her teammates or otherwise known as…." he purposely trailed it off as I and a few girls who knew of this, with to my surprise, Daphne who was mostly quiet the entire time, had fandom as she now also gazed at Miss Prince with starry eyes, and held back a squeal in which wasn't like my Bride-To-Be by Magical-Marriage, "The Justice League that is."

"You're Wonder Woman?" Daphne now asked after regaining her composure to make us laugh inwardly at her antics, and Miss Prince only nodded with a soft smile with a knowing gleam in her eyes as she responded back to us, her voice tough yet also soft… sort of like a mixture of mine but with no British accent at all, "Yes I am. But I better known as Diana Prince in public though, when I am not in my outfit to aid my teammates." She then looked to my uncle and sister in minor amusement as she stated in fact to them both now, my understanding as she from her eyes didn't believe it at all until Daphne stated it as such, "I guess you both were telling the truth about me and my team being comic or as such characters, in this world." Diana then jokingly stated to us with her arms now crossed under her ample chest, to make most of us blush at briefly for this, not knowing she did this on purpose to test my limit's…. so to speak, "Although from what you carefully explained it to me, Harley here is somehow related to me as such."

I froze as did most of us as I now gave Diana a look of utter disbelieve yet knowing eyes my older sister gave me as she simply shrugged as well as she stated in a matter-of-fact toned voice, with her eyes closed at us all, "It's true Sis, I was shocked as well. But she accepted me anyways as like you, a cousin." Uncle Aeroza only nodded in agreement to Pinkie's words as he factored his own words in now as well, making Diana give him a real look as he conjured a frozen soda once again to our amusement at her befuddled look now, "Yes, and I have a good reason to suspect your mother's twin was sent to this world with her immortality stripped as a result of that unknown vortex while you were only an infant at the time Diana. Though from what we read on Harley's paper here," he brought out that one paper from before, and gently handed it Diana who quickly glanced at it and also froze with a shocked look, and quickly looked to him as he wordlessly only nodded a yes, and then stated so we understood as well, "It would seem she is alive somewhere, but also frozen in place; Possibly at a secret location of sorts as with Harley here, she wouldn't have existed at all; also knowing she must have had a person she loved and had a child with to do so."

Now my uncle then shook his head and then also stated with a sort-of half-grin on his features now, his arms now also crossed after taking the paper and storing it away once again, "Now back to the original topic once again. There is a true reason as to why we are going to Diana's known world for: aiding Harley as well as seeing to it she is helped since I also know your 'Special Condition' is irritating you still at the moment, correct?"

Diana gave me a look now as I only sighed in defeat, seeing she didn't know my true gender yet, and nodded as Pinkie motioned Diana to come over and when she did she whispered it into her right ear. My new older cousin's eyes briefly widened in minor shock, yet she shrugged as if it wasn't a really big deal. They sat normally now with Uncle Aeroza secretly being amused at my embarrassing-looking face, and my mates only kept their faces; all but two certain someone's that is, from laughing at my predicament.

My uncle then resumed looking serious; yet it was being half-serious as he then stated easily, sensing a certain chaotic entity now secretly arriving behind Diana with a knowing look in his eyes as well as us to her confusion; as to why we were quickly covering our ears, as Discord had a huge air-horn in his paw-like hand since at the moment, he is currently in his true form; a smirk on his features for doing this as well as Uncle Aeroza's mirth-based words now, from his stated words. "I think it's time you met your cousin's husband, Diana."

True to what happened, it was amusing as Diana jumped in fright as the air horn was right near her head, and she was then pied in the face by a summoned chaos-magical one doing so, from Discord using his powers.

I as well as everyone laughed now as I stopped quickly from her sudden firm-based look within seconds of doing so. Diana then slowly turned and was about to state a comment or something, but froze as she saw Discord. He merely waved playfully before flashing and resuming his human form now, and a grin on his features as Discord also stated in a mirthful tone to Diana, now giving Pinkie a look as she in turn, shrugged hesitantly in both amusement and hesitance. "Well, like I always say: Better a pie in the face then not one at all."

Uncle Aeroza ruined Discord's fun however as he snapped his fingers, and Diana was all cleaned up, and he, in turn, muttered 'Party Pooper' to my uncle for that.

Diana though looked at Pinkie and also stated not in outrage or bewilderment, but pure curiosity now as I also respected Diana right away since she truly handled that well. "I kind of figured you would settle for someone that is like your personality, cousin, especially since you did tell me I had a niece, in your terms as such from this guy." Discord only saluted at Diana in a soldier's uniform now and pulled out one of his fake guns and a flag that said "Bang" that also popped out to which to this, got a chuckle briefly out of Diana to Discord for that.

"Now our fun time for the distraction of Discord is amusing, back at the topic again that is, Diana's birthplace would suffice on telling you why your like this mostly, Harley, as eventually this summer as he is busy training two certain Keybladers as such; We will visit a certain famed wizard for a cartoon-based Disney movie known as Fantasia. He will possibly know more than I do as I only ever handled the tasks ahead of my own destiny or fate as it has, but not gathered enough knowledge to do so."

Uncle Aeroza then sighed as he looked to both of us; me and my sister Pinkie, with a look of hesitance now on his face as to what he stated next confused me, but froze Pinkie as well as Discord in place. "We found both your godmother, Pinkie and Harley, as she appeared on my doorstep at some point on my house I have here on Lost Avalon. For what I have to say now, she wasn't in good condition at all, yet she is now all healed yet at th same time, stable and weak. Whatever happened to your godmother as well as sister to your mother by-all-but-blood, Bellatrix Black." He paused once again to let this information to be sent to all of our heads and get absorbed, knowing what this might mean as we have another family member right now, found and accounted for; as I also did hear from sis that she was frozen by a spell and was lost for some time after a certain yearly period. But I know I couldn't bear it at all if something happens to either her or my sister, even anyone I truly care about for that matter at all.

I only nodded to him as from what he stated now seemed to be the final part, and it was as he smirked and stunned everyone as he flashed out once again, making all of us blink for a few moments.

After that we all began to randomly talk until we all decided to head-out since Diana was going to speak with Pinkie about something personal, I had to guess, along with my two aunts who were stunned at her of course. Mostly all but Mary and I were the only ones remaining as Sunset decided to cheer-up Sonata slightly as I knew at half-time they get jealous who gets to have me first, but I was glad in secret they understand I love them all equally.

Discord also went to check on a special project he was working on since the Ministry wanted his aid to do so as such.

Selene however, was helped by both Mia and Daphne, as I kissed all my girls on the cheek or lips as they left before leaving that is, to the house chambers to relax.

Everyone else did their own thing.

I gently grabbed Mary's hand, not seeing the currently shy girl's blush on her face at my direct contact with her hand as I also dragged her gently as well, all over the castle as to what I saw on her face, Mary understood since I was getting Ginny from what class she decided to still stay in, and to possibly have a three-person chat with her, Mary and myself.

After a few minutes of taking the castle shortcuts Hogwarts has; after she, my female ancestors gently told me as such that is into my head, otherwise, I would be lost entirely as sometimes I have no sense of directions on certain days, found Gin's classroom: Charms with that half-goblin, Professor Flitwick.

Once we both entered, whatever the Half-Goblin was going to say quickly froze as he and everyone saw us now entering without knocking, which were usually at most times to when I truly wanted to speak to my mates or as such in an important matter of sorts. "May I help you, Miss Potter and Miss Weasley?"

I got to know Flitwick during my time here as well as the other staff members on some free periods I had, and it was sad that most of them would also be replaced as such by other permanent teachers to the castle eventually.

In fact, they told not only I, but Pinkie the stories of our mom, and my own dad/her stepfather during their time here and what they caused as such. Flitwick even mentioned by accident, in which later on before we left I would check-out, a mirror of sorts that was placed by them when they were under working orders still by Dumbledork, a strange item of sorts which was duplicated somehow after also extracting it by Susan's Aunt: Amelia Bones, and sent to some couple that originally made it, as it would have been their last year alive for some odd reason.

I gave the professor a half-smile as despite seeing him, I was a woman on a mission, in terms that are, and simply gestured to Ginny with at the same time kindly asking, "Can I and Mary borrow her twin sister for a few moments. I heard something from my uncle to whom I truly want to discuss with both girls, sometime today as eventually I will be leaving with my mates for the vacation and was also wondering if you would allow Gin to come with us?" I decided to knock two birds with one stone, as Ginny has been turning to Flitwick for her permission slips, since I recently found out the Half-Goblin to my surprise, was made by Arthur Weasley himself, one of her godparents to when she found out in secret; to both Ginny and Mary.

"No, not a problem Harley; in fact we were just wrapping up assignments for a specific charm I was teaching to one of my few advanced students over at this moment," gesturing to Ginny who quickly beamed at him behind his back, and this also made me proud as besides Ginny was good with mostly all Charm Spells, her sister, and my mate also, was very good at a few that animate objects or paintings with ease; but her two best subjects were Transfiguration and Uncle Aeroza's classes. "In fact she can possibly work on it during the vacation if that helps, as she has my permission to go anyways."

"That's good then," I gave a relieved look as despite Flitwick being who he is, he tends to give most students a lot of work to not only help them understand things better, but sometimes make it easy for them to grasp it when they do figure the schoolwork out. "Also thanks for the permission Flitwick," I thanked him and turned to Ginny whose mood quickly changed to a mixture of curiosity and all-knowing from her look to me, as if she expected this but not this quick, "Let's go Gin. I'm pretty sure we can find a safer spot to do so to discuss things privately." She in turn only nodded as Flitwick gave her the papers for her work, and once she was fully around we then left; just the three of us, to look for a private place to discuss things.

We went up to the seventh floor once again, and to our surprise, we accidentally found the attic-like area I was told the mirror was re-kept at from the Half-Goblin.

The area itself was still filled with some antiques and stuff, as despite it being like it was, it was also inviting in a strange sort of way. Although we did clearly see said mirror-frame as it was covered like most of the objects within the area, with a white yet stay-cleaned cloth of sorts. There were also no opened windows yet somehow, fresh air seemed to seep through anyway, so there was no damp moisture or anything old seen within the air or smell as such.

Once we three teen girls gathered at least three boxes that were also strangely filled with old tapestries of sorts, we all moved them now in a small circle next to the mirror, and then sat down. I was in the middle while Mary was on my left, and Ginny was on my right.

It felt slightly awkward as for the past few minutes it was pure silence. Then I decided to be the voice for once, and asked Ginny by also looking at her, my hands on my lap, somehow feeling that Mary wouldn't want to start anything at all. "So Gin," she looked to me as they both had a hesitant look or stance while sitting; not even looking at each other as I thought it wasn't this bad to make them sit across from each other as such, and yet I continued since she received my attention, "Do you want to tell me what letter Uncle Aeroza stated to my brief meeting earlier, with my new cousin?"

Ginny was about to until she paused as if to think to what she heard me just say in my words, and asked me now curiously, her hands also folded on her lap as well now; Ginny tilted her head at the end of her words, "New cousin?"

I sighed now and also briefly explained it, to make her look to me stunned yet Mary only nodded in case I was saying a lie or as such, making me inwardly frown at one of my best friends, yet I sat that aside knowing it takes a lot of things to make Gin believe in stuff; as she is mostly a see-it-first then an instantly-believe-it girl.

"So you're related to Wonder Woman? That girl you showed me on one of your comics you have?" I only nodded in slight expiration as I did show my mates some of my personal hero-based collection, mostly all first issues to their surprise; eventually some friends like Ginny later on. It was during my time though in America I did as such, at the time I was here, I didn't get a chance to see what this country has as such on collecting, besides my other secret hobby to which I have yet to reveal to even my own half-sister.

"Well… I think it might be expected as you are related to Amazons slightly, Harley." Ginny now commented after thinking briefly for a few minutes to her own self, with me nodding in agreement. I It , however, decided to change the topic back to what I asked earlier, and when I re-asked her, she sighed as she gave Mary a 'Are you ok to share' look, and she wordlessly nodded as, despite Sonata who I was concerned with, Mary was one as well from how I knew she was depressed or something.

I then listened as Ginny trailed back before most of the students showed up this morning, yet it was mostly them two at the time, to my surprise, they woke up very early.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins; Ginny's POV)**

* * *

I sighed to myself as I also got around, knowing Mary right now she might still try to avoid me.

I really don't understand my twin sometimes; like for the past month and a half, Mary has been avoiding me as well as barely talking when we do have class. In fact I haven't been receiving letters recently from our mum; making me suspicious slightly if she is writing to Mary or not once again without telling me.

Mary was mostly her true self during our schooling here at Hogwarts, even a few months or so after finding out to my wonderful news, her soulmate Mary has been dreaming about was, in fact, Harley, AKA, The-Girl-Who-Lived.

Back then our Mum; Molly Weasley, was kind to us both yet I knew mum must have been doing things in secret over the years as our dad was going to divorce her to our surprise one night, and the next day, he was fine and dandy within the morning; as if it didn't happen at all. Although ever since we started out when Harley came to our school, things have changed drastically between mum and Mary's former relationship.

The few rude-yet-not-so-rude-at-the-same-time letters, her verbally speaking alone with her as well as things I can't possibly imagine yet felt through our twin bond, like Fred and George do with theirs.

Lately, though, Mary has been sad all the time and wanting to avoid others when a given chance happens, and she even barely speaks like she is used to. Even right now I feel her sadness to the point I want to confront her about it, yet I sighed as I was already around and decided to wake her up.

When I entered her room to which she herself has all to herself, to my own ire, I froze.

I now saw a letter in her hands, and tears in her eyes before she quickly saw me and tried to hide it, but I quickly went over and stopped her before Mary could do so, and saw to my shock once again in her dresser, was at least twelve or so letters from mostly mum to her. "How long you been hiding this from me Mary?" I now asked her with hurt in my voice as well as my body showed it as well. She has also been secretive about things like this lately as well since used to share mostly everything, except personal secrets.

"I-It arrives at n-night sis; Mostly when you g-go to bed." I frowned at my sister's words as knowing mum, she was mentally telling Mary things once again from what I glanced at the letter about her drawings, to which I say is perfect for my sister; maybe a future carrier as I know purebloods would probably ask as such for modeled works of themselves. Like the castles own paintings being enchanted. I know this as my sister is excellent at her artistic skills to the point it would be a waste to not even see them when she does make one as such.

I gently gestured the letter currently in her hands as it also seems like a new one, yet it was only two days old. When she did give it to me, I fumed as to what I read as it was her usual bull crap as such, but more written about being girlfriend's with Harley, and calling her a whore and stuff.

I quickly placed it down as it made me want to strangle my own mother from her doing this; as I saw tear's in Mary's eyes now begin to reform. I quickly went to my twin then and we sat for a while since I just comforted my mentally abused sister, as I also began to think a lot of things in my mind as well as this one thought; knowing I might have no choice if it happens again. _If mum is going to send a letter like this one more time, or even show herself as from what how many letters my twin kept from me, she might end-up showing herself sooner than later. If she does one more letter or abuses my twin like she has been again, I will secretly ask Flitwick to take me and Mary in. Maybe see if we can; even if it will sadden Daddy: get out of the Weasley family._

I then helped Mary around as she knew me well as I knew her. I blushed however as she hasn't told me her current chest size to the point it was now a large D-Cup, despite this, I was slightly jealous of my own sister also as Mary gotten her looks naturally, yet… _I look like a smaller girl-version of her still._

I was still a small B-Cup and had small curves yet not at all showing from my own outfit; in fact, most everyone knew as such as it might be a twin-thing. I sighed as despite this minor part I didn't like about myself, I decided to place it away as I felt or needed to be for my twin sister right now; instead of my own insecurities.

We then got out of her room, and headed to the Great Hall for an early start. I have to also almost finished the one Charm Spell I did work over, for our godfather, and I wanted an early start so it would be just the two of us to do so; as well as hang-out and try to be more like we used to... before mum interfered this year.

Once we sat down at our house table, I saw my twin has her art supplies or more as in Mary's sketch pad and everlasting drawing pencil my sister never leaves anywhere at all with. She without words once again, began to randomly draw whatever she felt like as I know this was not only a hobby for my twin, but a safety net of sorts for her.

I decided now to finish my Charm Spell quickly as, at the same time, we ate our own foods.

After I finished with both work and food, I saw she was still drawing even after she too was done eating to make it as I saw, resembled a broken heart with a small crown on the left-part of said heart.

I now asked softly to also make my twin freeze briefly, and then glance at me, "Are you, ok Sis?" She seemed to hesitate briefly before softly replying to me now, looking at me warmly yet sadness as to her normal look now, which wanted to make me strangle mum even more for as she was once a happy and carefree girl, now she was a shy, slightly stuttering, and saddened looking form now. I was pretty sure my friends as well as her soulmate Harley, knew yet decided to let Mary do things her own way.

"Yes Sis, i-it just I knew how important your Charms work is, and I d-decided to all allow you to do your thing while I d-do mine." I was happy slightly as she gave me a small yet true smile on her face, until she now frowned as I groaned at seeing Errol now delivering our mail.

At least the old owl landed gently this time and instead all over things like he usually does, and in his beak was a few envelopes as such, one addressed to my now frowned face, to my twin by our mother's hand. I decided to leave the one addressed to me alone and maybe look at it later as it seemed to be written in a old language yet still showed my name in green ink.

I now snatched her envelope before she could; her own letter, from now seeing a stunned look from her. Yet I saw relief on my twin's face now as she to me, quickly accepted this, hesitantly as well since I saw it mostly in her eyes.

I opened it now and quietly began to read it to myself.

What it stated made my heart drop as well as to also break slightly over at who sent this letter; as I feared as such, from our Mum. I was also angered as well at the end of it.

 _Dear Marigold,_

 _How many letters has it been since last I sent for you to reply to me without your sister's knowing? Too many to count as I say._

 _Currently from your last written letter over a week ago; You think I care about your choice of profession? Being an Artist-Witch? It is pathetic that is what it truly is, as I expected you to have a different lifestyle choice of carrier then that._

 _Why not to what I suggested as either a person working within the Ministry; Like your older brother Percy, or better yet as a Nurse for Saint Mungo's. Art isn't really a lifestyle profession to completely fall back upon, Marigold, as it more than an annoying costly hobby as such._

 _You also need to find a "Real" spouse to be with, and not some lousy tramp to what Ronald has been telling me as such. Witches are supposed to be with men like I stated in all or most of my letters with you, not the same sex, Marigold. Why not try Longbottom or even one of your fellow Gryffindor males within your house, like any other besides the house of the brave as well as liking the same sex, is considered blasphemy to my eyes._

 _You left me no choice also as I convinced your father to seek out "Male" suiters as such to make a marriage contract._

 _By the time you get out of schooling, you will be into one as such. Same with your twin sister Ginny, as her views are being changed by your so-called tramp of a female girlfriend._

 _So, Marigold, I hope you're proud of yourself for what I have to do to make you see the right path; as to where your going would be to what is considered dark, a daughter._

 _With regrets for you being my daughter, you're Mother_

Before Mary could take it from me now, I crumpled it up and quickly tossed it in anger. I wasn't angry at my twin; to what I saw on her flinched face at briefly, but to our mum. From what it worded she meant what she wrote to my twin sister, and even about me got me all mad as I wasn't currently interested in dating or anything right now.

Yet I now gave my sister an apologetic look and then softly stated, to make sure she also understands why I was mad, "Mary, I wasn't mad at you My Twin: I was angry with our Mum." I quickly thought with dread now as I then asked her hesitantly to see her looking confused as to why I was before looking away at me quickly at the end of my question, "How often has mum been writing to mostly you like that Mary?" Mary muttered something I couldn't pronounce until I re-asked softly, seeing she seemed afraid to what her answer was, and I froze with slow-building fury at mum by Mary's next choice of words to me. "A-About a few weeks as most arrived at night whe-when I was asleep b-by my window. I-I was af-afraid to what mum w-w-would say to me."

Mary jumped as I now loudly slammed my fist onto the house table, and I also grit my teeth briefly as well as angrily thought with narrowed eyes at a random direction then. _Now that was the last straw. It would seem she gave us no choice in the matter._ I didn't know my magic wandlessly placed said current letter into my robe-pocket then, but I would be thankful for that for later on.

I grabbed my surprised twin's look and yelp as we gathered our things and I rushed off to Flitwick's as I had his lessons soon, yet before we could, Harley's girlfriends; Mia and Sonata that is, told Mary she had to go somewhere as they have been looking for her for ideas for a surprise to Harley.

I sighed now, and then decided to seek Harley outwith my stubborn yet sad twin sister, to a place to where we could talk about things later.

Little did I know to myself, Harley would be doing that instead.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends: Harley's POV)**

* * *

I was angered and also confused about something as well.

Angered by their own mother for doing this for so long after I too read one of Mary's letter's that Ginny summoned to prove a point to me, and sent it back with a quick spell afterward; after Ginny explained to me what my uncle meant, and confused as to what kind of surprise they were doing for me as well.

I decided to hold off the other one to my currently concerned look to my mate now, who sadly turned away from our gazes and I froze as I saw a teardrop fall onto the cement-like floor. I surprised her as I got up gently, and began hugging her; not seeing her blush briefly now as her face was in my chest yet also she didn't seem to care right now since Mary began to cry onto me now.

I gave Ginny a look as, during this point, I was fed-up with Molly Weasley doing this to my mate, and I want something is done for her at this point as we can also possibly deal with what is currently going on with, Mary here; but I want to see Molly personally and ask her one thing: why. Why would a mother that cared for her kids all her life, suddenly do a 180 and turned her loveable daughter I fell instantly in love with, besides with all my girls, into a sad version of what my mate used to be.

"We need to deal with this before we even leave Gin. I can't handle my mate being in pain like this anymore then you do." Ginny now sighed and only nodded in agreement with me, rubbing the back of her own neck while doing so as Ginny also had her right-arm on her sister's back with her also rubbing small circles as at the same time Ginny then stated softly to me; since Mary seemed to be in her own world right now, "I really don't want to go-up against our mum, but if it's for My Twin, then it would be more then worth it. But I really don't know what to do at this point, Harley."

I had an idea now as I helped Mary up since she was now done crying for a moment, her sniffles were all that was left as I gently at the same time, rubbed her leftover tears with, my right-sleeve of my clothes; looking at Ginny now while I spoke, "can we go to Professor Flitwick from what I know, he can help in your case. Both of yours and my mate's case here to this."

Ginny beamed at me and then started to make me blush, "That is bloody brilliant Harley. I forgotten besides him being my teacher, he is also our godfather. If I was yet interested about what gender I prefer, I would kiss you on the cheek for that." I paused briefly as we were speed-walking away from our place after thinking her words carefully for the past ten minutes, nearing his classroom and now looked to her as I also asked curiously, making her dodgy for a brief moment as well as a small blush on her cheeks, "What do you mean by that?"

Ginny was about to say something until his door opened and we surprised him l, from what I can tell on his face, and he sighed with him also curiously asking all three of us, also seeing Mary's state. "Miss Potter, Ginevra, as well as Marigold. What a truly unexpected surprise as I was about to head-out for my lunch. But why is one of two goddaughter's in a state of emotional distress right now?" Once we entered his classroom and had a male house-elf named Jess to my raised eyebrow at the name, to deliver some food, we explained as to why we were currently back here right now.

Needless to say from his expression, he was indeed angry at this as for also how long it took to truly tell him, and Flitwick looked at the elf that overheard everything and then stated only a few words as he needs to see them for himself. "Please fetch all of Miss Weasley's letters from the drawer her sister stated they were in, and," he looked to Ginny as Flitwick was calmed to the point right now as he must have been using his meditation lessons I know a few weeks for to good use, with him now having an outreached left-hand as he asked of her, "May I see the latest one please Ginevra?"

Ginny now seemed to pat her body until she gasped in confusion and pulled the crumpled letter that she tossed away, was now in her robe pocket. She then handed it easily to the Half-Goblin as he now read the brief letter as well as the same time, the elf reshowed his own self, and just placed the letters near Flitwick's desk and also quickly dismissed his own self now, unless called upon.

It took nearly seven or so minutes for him to read them all, as Mary from overstressing herself was now currently passed out on the Professor's pillows he used earlier, for the second years lessons for class today, and seemed to be inwardly fuming yet remained calm in our presence.

I knew from reading books about him as well, he was a very good dueler as well as other things as he aided the Order back then and was also proud of it, yet decided to remain to teach as such and leave. Although I didn't know that he regretted leaving early enough within the war itself to not save my own mother and dad, even my godfather back then.

"It would seem I have to take you both in right now Ginny, as Molly for Morgana's sake, is acting foolish and truly unlike she was original with you both if this letter I reread was true. We also need to ask your father when I get a chance, to see what he truly thinks as I have a strange idea as to what may be going on."

Ginny and I looked at each other before looking back at the Half-Goblin in confusion, with him having a sad-based look on his face now. He then now told us both something that made Ginny looked to him in slight disbelieve at him for, and mine was in shock. "I fear after all those years of knowing that brewing Love Potion from Molly's time here at Hogwarts, I think she never learned her lesson at all. It is a licensed potion art, and only true potion experts truly brew the illegal concoction if it was ordered yet modified to make it true, slow-building love; to only couples who needed aid in the right direction that is as it would cost at least to your terms Miss Potter for our currency, 500 dollars for a single working dose as such, and also permission by the Ministry itself to do so."

I gulped as Ginny shook in place and I was about to ask until she made me freeze in place, with her head now lowered to what Ginny heard from Flitwick, "My Dad doesn't truly love her at all then Filius? If that's true then me and my entire family was a product of fake love all these years then, if what you said was true?" Flitwick softened his eyes as he had gotten his wand off the desk; as he used his magic to place Mary onto my back, without complaints as I worried not only about my mate, but Ginny as she seemed to be about to cry, and he gently placed a hand to her left-one, making her quickly look to him with the Half-Goblin softly stating now as well. "From what I experienced it was true love for a while after Hogwarts with him, but after that, I don't really know for sure Ginevra. But it might be only recent she has done this as I did receive a letter stating Arthur was going to divorce your mother after finding something odd, but later on he resumed as a happy married man. So yes I expect it as such she might have dosed him."

I comforted Ginny briefly as it must be very tough to know her own mother done not only what she meant in the latest letter, but dosing her own father with Love Potion? It was wrong on so many levels I couldn't comprehend as such.

"I may need assistance so I might ask Aeroza to aid me to see if there isn't anything he and I can do together to solve both of your problems, Ginevra as well as your sister." Flitwick stated now to make us both look to him, and he gazed sadly back at Mary before looking at me with a look as well as softness in his orbs, yet I detected he was still angry at their mother to what she has been doing all this time; as the year will be over soon within a few months. "I will take it you will allow them to let them bond over the entire time besides your own with Mary, Miss Potter?" He asked or stated softly as to not also wake-up Mary; knowing as I did as well as her twin sister, she must have not gotten enough rest at all if Mary was deep-sleeping like she is.

I only nodded a yes to him without words coming from my mouth, and he nodded as he then got up from his seat, and quietly began to leave the room but once again he jumped in surprise as we saw it was Uncle Aeroza standing at the door's entrance.

Before Flitwick could say anything, my uncle raised his gloved hand and had an all-knowing look to his face as he also now gazed at all of us, but his eyes were drawn at the moment to Mary before he did so, also stating it as well with him now crossing his arms. "Hogwarts herself told me quickly the current situation, and indeed I can aid you as within moments I will have the perfect solution, to which," he now gazed to Ginny firmly yet also softly at the same time, making her stunned like all of us were at his chosen words now, "You may not like the results as such Ginevra. As to what I am doing will see to it you may have claim as such to a title or so. As well as other things I can possibly imagine. But right now I think its best we head to a quick meeting at Gringots Bank with my powers to get there. So Filius," he now gazed to the Half-Goblin who seemed intrigued now as to what he told us, yet I knew quite well to what he meant by now, "You are a bright Professor to this castle and as such, you may already somehow know who I am since Ravenclaw tower does indeed have certain criteria to my name, does it not?"

It wasn't to my surprise he only nodded reluctantly to make Ginny seemed surprised by this, and mouthed to me the words: his powers? I only shrugged and mouthed back later to her as the next thing we all knew, besides Mary who was still passed out that is, we were all within his chambers to our surprise.

"Well it does say you are the King of Balance then, and not some ordinary professor like the rest of the staff." Flitwick stated in a mixture of both being smug as well as stunned by teleportation: Uncle Aeroza style, in which my uncle only grinned at him as he at the same time chuckled briefly before replying back to him, "You, my fellow smarty-pants are correct on that part. But right now I will let you know I want to leave Mary here in my chambers as for the past few weeks or so, thanks to the letters that are no longer laced with Nightmare Elixir, she is finally resting as they were damaging her mind enough to the point if that letter reached her, then she would do anything Molly would have said, in them all."

I had my jaw gapped at my uncle at his words, and Ginny when I looked to her as well as the professor seemed to be fuming at that, but not angered at him but by Ginny and Mary's own mother as well as Flitwick's past student. "Molly actually made that horrible elixir of sorts and done so upon her own child?!" Flitwick exclaimed in both urgency with also a hint of slight fear in his voice as he also gazed to the peaceful-sleeping form of Mary.

Both Ginny and I was completely out of the loop as to what type of elixir they were talking about, until Uncle Aeroza started to explain it easily for us to understand, making Ginny by this, inwardly even more mad to still go through with whatever she decided to do as such.

"The Elixir was invented within the late 1800's; closer to the new term to the year of 1900 by a dark witch of the name of Sarah Morticarrin. She was banished with ease for suggesting something they didn't approve of back then to the witch's council, and as such she made this elixir to get her revenge as to play with their minds as well as easily their fears. But back then demons were also well known as well as angels still. So in terms as you all can think of: Dream Demons as such, took the quick interest of said elixir and stolen the recipe from her own mind as they made copies as such. But they did offer it to witches or wizards with enough 'exchange' of sorts to do so. But by then demons as well as angels when it hit the year 1969, took into hiding in plain sight as well as never revealing themselves to others unless it was time for their own mates to see their true selves to do so; as they need permission from within their own ranks. I would also like to point out, however," when Uncle Aeroza explained, he conjured a chair and sat down in it as he did so, looking away from our gaze for a brief moment before finishing his own words to us, "Both types of race tend to differ amongst the worlds in existence as such, and I also have proof of that as one of my children is half-angel and demon; an Ophelia in naming terms of being Human, Angel, and finally Demon all rolled into one package."

I saw Flitwick didn't know about this, and neither did us two teen girls yet I was kinda surprised about one of his kids, and my cousins I bet, was one as such. But Flitwick now changed to the current topic at hand, with me and Ginny agreeing with him then, "But Molly using that on her own daughter, for what reason then?" He questioned slightly loud to himself on that, making me curious as well as angered at the same time, to question myself why their own mother would do that as well.

Uncle Aeroza merely shrugged and also stated plainly at us then, conjuring a vortex to our surprise while he spoke, "Who knows as she was a loyal supporter to Dumbledore as well as a few other mentionable witches or wizards. Though let's leave Mary be, as later on before we head-out girls to what I discussed; In which I hope Harley filled you in Ginevra, to deal with your 'issue' from your family."

Flitwick when asked to come, decided to remain behind, and thus me, my uncle, and Ginny, all went into the vortex. I felt although as well as Ginny did for the true reason was to keep Mary safe; for an odd reason to me, but to make sure she was also healthy as well.

I was surprised we came to be now in the Head Goblin's Office, and he merely grinned at us as if he was possibly expecting this, and then stated casually now; to mostly my uncle then us two teen girls, "So you get all but three girls, which is required as such as we have important matters to discuss with you three at this point and time. So please have a seat then?" What he stated wasn't a pleasant way, but an order as such, and we complied without complaints as I was in the middle, Ginny to my right and Uncle Aeroza on my left.

It was then both Ginny and me saw documents of sorts on his desk. But before we could even glance at them he began to speak to us, his hands connected with his elbows on the desk in front of him, and he also gazed at each of us before mainly gazing at Ginny now.

"Now Miss Weasley, we should deal with you and your twin sister firstly, as such. Now not known to you as you are the eldest female to your line; You are an heir to the Prewitt Family Line, and thus you have more control as to what not only Aeroza has told me as to what your own mother done within reasons, but of what she did to your twin sister as well to the use of things not to be used upon in young witches. So in terms, we can have you take-up that title as your family name, but your sibling may have to be in this case; as to one of the reasons Miss Potter is currently here and not your sister," he stated still while briefly glancing to me and then back to Ginny before continuing, "Is that right now, you may not have enough power to enlist your sister to her, or your future new name. But since we Goblin's have been tracking; as to Miss Potter's blocks we had to yet remove since our own branch of magic somehow doesn't work on them, the ones we couldn't done so as such, so it would be perfectly legal to make her within; as one of your Soulmates as such as she is. So she may be living with you for the foreseeable future for some time of course."

He now leaned back into his comfy chair before awaiting words from Ginny now as she seemed stunned by the information dump suddenly placed upon her, yet she shook her head and stated lowly, as I know Ginny was still upset about her mother to which I saw on his face, making him smirk as such to what she asked him next, stunning me as well as making Aeroza smirk in return in secret to this turn of events, "Can we get a few things done than before I have to leave? Since my **Mother** ," she stated as if Molly was a curse word to the humored Goblin now, and I was filled with understanding as Ginny continued, "Forced us both into a marriage contract with a random boy for us both, and I have no interest as to what gender I prefer as such quite yet. In fact I never thought of yet dating as well."

Now he seemed stern-looking as he stated firmly to her now, as both I and my uncle only watched as events were about to be unfolded, "Is that true then, future Miss Prewitt?" Ginny only nodded as he now held his nose in exasperation and without looking, ringed that bell-hop like rope next to him.

Griphook seemed surprised to see us after arriving a few minutes later, and I only gave my accountant as well as my sisters, a warm yet half-hearted friendly smile, with his understanding as he then asked his king, "What is your request my liege?" "You are to give me the Prewitt Ring as well as documents to help me get rid of Miss Ginevra here from the Weasley Clan, into that one, as well as other documents I describe to you as well, Accountant Griphook."

The Chief Goblin since I tend to forget his name sometimes now and also nickname to his amusement; as it stuck for some time from the last two or so visits, Jeff, barked orders in a business like tone to what he stated as well as others to me and Ginny's confusion, but all-knowing within my uncle's eyes.

Within five or so minutes, his desk had a few pieces of printed paper to let know Ginny had to possibly sign them, as well as a ring box and other things; but I was confused as to why there were not one, but two boxes.

The first box had to be what contained the first mentioned ring, but the other was all black with a demon-like design to my best way to describe it with two sapphire-looking eyes on top of said box, and it seemed to be judging Ginny as a result to my sudden shiver to my spine.

What he said next made us question him now as well within our heads, but not my uncles to Jeff's next choice of words: "We also need an inheritance-updating test for Miss Ginevra here as well lastly Griphook." Griphook quickly got said paper I was familiar with and placed it on the king's desk before bowing to us all, to my surprise, and quickly leaving.

"Now that is out of the way, we can continue as such. Firstly though, we will need at least a drop of your blood on the heritage paper here, please?" Jeff asked my friend, who seemed nervous now yet sighed as I was as such to my time doing that as well, but luckily the wound heals quickly as she gave more than three, then the required one drop, onto the paper by accident, and it quickly filed out within the span of five seconds while also glowing neon-red before dimming to all of our surprise.

He took it now as he then read the entire thing quickly with a raised eyebrow, meaning he was surprised as to what it read, shrugged and handed it to Ginny who was shocked yet after her time reading, handed it to me as I was confused and shocked as well.

 **Ginevra "Ginny" Starlight Weasley's Heritage-Updating Test:**

 **Parents:**

 **Arthur Weasley (Biological father), Molly Weasley-Prewitt (Biological mother) (Both alive)**

 **Siblings From Eldest to Youngest:**

 **Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Marigold "Mary" Weasley (All alive)**

 **Children in Total:**

 **One**

 **Child's Name:**

 **Jennifer "Hope" Olympia Prewitt (Product of Rape at ten years of age; Forced to by Xemnas; Whereabouts unknown to male's location. The child was taken by father to another world)**

 **Spells Done to Child: Aging Spell to Age Seven (Done so by Xemnas and one other before abandonment; permanent and no removal can be done)**

 **Current Location of Child: Hallow Bastion Orphanage**

 **Heir Test:**

 **Heir to Prewitt Clan (From dishonesty within Mother by default of Magical Means)**

 **Heir to the Ancient and Noble Demon Clan, Oruro; Demonic Drake Clan of Twilight (Unlocked within Second Year due to tragic event)**

 **Buildings Due to Heir Status:**

 **Ancient Temple of Twilight; Bermuda Triangle (Demon Heir Status)**

 **Heirlooms Due to Heir Status:**

 **Pendent of Dragons**

 **Bracelet of Twilight**

 **(Both to Demon Heir Status; Missing within twenty-two years and counting)**

 **Bloodline or Creature Heritage:**

 **Demon Drake; Twilight (90% Blocked) (Demon Drake Dragon form as well as Half-Form 100% Blocked; considered as Animagus forms)**

 **Siren: (Musical talent only, not race; 100% Blocked)**

 **Blocks Placed Upon Subject of Test:**

 **Creature heritage: (90% Blocked)**

 **Soulmate: (100% Blocked)**

 **Magical Core: (75% Blocked)**

 **Inherited Mastery of Meditation Arts: (100% Blocked)**

 **Inherited Mastery of Charms: (Was 100%, and then became 50% after event within 2nd Year)**

 **Inherited Usage of Speaking to Reptiles: (Was not formed, later on after event 100% Blocked)**

 **All Blocks placed upon by Albus Dumbledore, Soulmate blocked by Molly Weasley due to finding out Soulmates Gender**

 **Spells Placed Upon Subject of Test:**

 **Memory Charms: (Total: 27 entire life; done so by both Dumbledore and Molly Weasley; One done by own Older Brother, Ronald Weasley)**

 **Potions Placed Upon Subject of Test:**

 **Fertility Potion: (Molly Weasley; Not active as of yet)**

 **Hormonal Imbalance Potion (Ordered by both Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore; Seller unknown as Potion mostly used to make girl look not attractive; Twin is immune)**

 **Hate Elixir: (Albus Dumbledore; not active but will be at Fifth Year of Schooling to Twin Sibling and one Harley Potter)**

 **Obedience Potion: (Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley; No longer in the system due to the event)**

 **Loyalty Potion: (Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley; Same with Obedience Potion)**

 **Hymen Restoration Elixir: (Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley; Ordered to renew child by product of kidnapping-rape)**

I was stunned as I looked at my friend Ginny now as she also seemed pale; as it now took her a few moments to digest this knowledge into her brain and also muttering to the point we could also hear Ginny, with tears now in her eyes, looking at all of us with sadness and being in shock still, "I have a child somewhere…" "It would seem so Miss Prewitt… or soon to be. We just need you to also open both heir ring boxes as others as well, and upon doing so, immediately makes you an adult as well as other things so your own father doesn't need to be involved and to also claim your missing child as your own, and you yourself can annul both contracts to what I see," Jeff glanced at two specific papers in both hands with side-glances to us at the same time to make Ginny now pale as well as me, knowing how they looked, "Vincent Crabbe to you Ginevra, and to your twin, his friend I presume."

"Why would my mother do so to both me and Mary like this?" Ginny began shouting in anger now mixed with sadness at this true betrayal to not only her but if Mary was here right now, her too.

I understood my friend completely as so did my uncle it seemed from his thoughtful pose right now. "I have no idea as to why Ginevra, but it would seem from what I read she was given no choice at all in the matter to do so. Otherwise whoever was blackmailing your biological mother, would tell all her secrets she kept over the years from what I am reading in both contracts, right now as such."

Jeff now sighed as he looked to me now as Ginny knew as he wordlessly handed her the papers meant for her, began quickly signing her name and becoming Ginevra Prewitt instead of that name, as well as finding out her current middle name, Gin was mostly told by her family as such, was coaxed since from what the documents truly read or stated, Daphne's mother to their surprise gave the suggestion of Ginny's real middle name.

"Now to your dilemma, Miss Potter, as it is as you are the last heir to your name as such, your problem is due to your uncle here," he gestured to Uncle Aeroza and he also seemed guilty of something until I froze and now looked at both of them bewildered with Ginny also freezing in place; as she just finished signing all the papers from this information, "Last night Aeroza here encountered one Miss Bellatrix Black-Stormrage or otherwise known as your godmother by decree, from your mother's will we all know, as well as your elder sisters by default, was tortured slightly but not to the mind thankfully as whoever done so, made sure she was awake at all to do so. Currently we have no issues with this, but the way she told us as I was there by default to the suggestion of the King of Balance, our own suspicions were confirmed as her vaults were checked and everything else detailed within these papers here as proof as to what is missing. Thankfully your godmother isn't crippled, but due to whatever transpired from not only that spell during her seventh year, but a few other unknown means to our unknown knowledge, Bellatrix is currently forever more; as of now,slowly aging, and will probably during most of everyone's lives remain eighteen years old in looks. But the thing is she has features we haven't seen in a very long, long time upon our world to truly make sure it is true or not, however."

I took the time before the King Goblin could even continue as I now gazed at my uncle's slight guilty look, with my arms crossed under my chest; my tails also waving on the ground in agitation to how upset I was over this with me firmly asking him then, "You found my godmother, and you even refused to tell me or Pinkie to at least let us both know so we can meet her? Why did you do that?" I half-shouted at him at the end, and he casually shrugged and gave me a look of his own as I now also half-regretted it from his next words to know he had a reason as such. "It wasn't my own idea at all Harley, but hers. For you see, Bella didn't want you both to currently see her as she is still healing on my world right now; with the best healers I can find as such from them almost to the point of making her, with thankful mercy, not to be able to have children yet she was lucky at that time from what I saw the damage, they didn't do so as such. She also didn't want to let you see her as Bella was also raped by her captors, before arriving."

We all froze at his words as Jeff firmly looked now to Uncle Aeroza while he firmly also stated at the same time, making my uncle laugh slightly at this as well, "You didn't tell me that part King of Balance."

My uncle now half-shrugged in response as he then also gave Jeff a look, and sighed while he now explained a reason as such for his actions, "If you ever found out when you awaken to then find out you were raped, or anything missing like a limb or something personal to your own being gone, would you ever admit it except to those you can trust as such, Chieftain?" I looked at Jeff as he now nodded with half-acceptance and also grunted an agreement in reply to that, and he now looked to me once again.

"Now Miss Potter, besides you godmother's case in which will be taking care of by us if you wish, we have reason to believe after sensing what you once held, that it was also in your godmother's vaults with forced ambition; Or someone placed it within the vaults as such. It is an item that used to be from your ancestors that we were somehow able to save intact while also removing the soul-fragment from within its form."

He now at this point, opened the drawer, as to this entire time, my Millennium Bracelet that I hardly felt at all yet everyone admired in secret now began to glow dimly for a brief moment as at the same time, he now produced an item that left me and Ginny blinking at in both awe and confusion over.

It looked to be a crystal-like stone of sorts with runes etched onto it; which was also contained within another bracelet. The bracelet itself was unlike my golden one I was wearing, was pure-silver with some-type of bronze etched in a leaf-like, vine-based design. In fact it slightly resembles my other one but seemed to be more in terms of design, Greek based. The stone was placed in the middle, on top of the said item.

I took the item gently as to my surprise it was warm briefly before feeling just my other one; like regular metal of sorts. Seeing me awing about it, we now looked at him quickly in surprise at this information with him being smug about it briefly from what we all saw on Jeff's face, "We do know who had this item recently, but we cannot persecute him at all for it. However from what our researchers found out from family history to you Miss Potter, which this too was from one of your ancestors; In fact the twin to the other bracelet you have. Her name was declared by a name their mother back then favored slightly, Artemis Genesis Potter. Like we know as much of your millennium one, it is a mystery yet as well as we also felt somehow, they complement each-other as such with ease; Maybe give the user once together more magical control as far as we figured. But anything else afterwards, we do not know."

I didn't know why, but I quickly placed it on my other arm (After I moved my sleeve up), and we had to close our eyes as a flash from both items from being one gold, and the other silver. When it died down I felt different yet more powerful slightly, like he was right and I felt somehow better control of my magic. Yet I also felt there was more to these two items now than ever before.

I now gave Jeff a thankful look with Aeroza chuckling and Ginny now gapping at me as she knew it wasn't his real name, "Thank you Jeff for returning something to me like this, in fact to tell you all I felt somehow I wasn't… complete at all from wearing just my first one in the first place." He merely snorted to hold back laughter to our surprise, and shrugged while also stating with a grin on his features now, arms now crossed as well in his seat, "It isn't no problem, after all, you are our Goblin Friend as well as your sister as I did declare a long while ago; While you were merely an infant still. It is the least we can do as you both have been drawing us more customers from not only you, but mostly you sister's; Pinkie's antics as such when you both do visit from time to time."

He was right, as all the years we came to the bank, Pinkie has made events within it for not only the Goblin's amusement, but the other witches or wizards that do get a chance or opportunity as such to do so, events like muggle movies or fun-related activities; since my own sister is the Element of Laughter after all, from her own old home that is.

"Yes indeed you are correct." Uncle Aeroza stated after giving Ginny's paperwork to the Chieftain as he too carefully placed said papers within Ginny's file I saw on his desk now, from earlier getting it out of his drawer. "Now Miss Prewitt, can you open the two boxes and reclaim your rings please?" Jeff asked nicely as a Goblin can be to their race, and she in turn to that, gulped and also nodded as she now opened the Prewitt one first.

The ring looked to be made of pure-silver with small hints of gold mixed into the metal as well, making it be unique looking in design as the edges of said ring were small vines. The gem on the ring though seemed to be a rose-like color as a ruby, with an indent of a small cross in the middle.

After telling her to where she would be placing both rings, she did so on her one middle finger for the first ring, in which shrunk and fit her hand with ease.

The other ring to which she flinched to as the ring box itself quickly took her blood as a test of sorts, before we saw a lock-like illusion showing and then dismissing itself at the latch, and it opened itself with the sapphire-like eyes briefly glowing in acceptance; it was as if she secretly passed a test of sorts. The ring was rare as it had a blue-diamond gem in the center in the size of a large marble, and the metal seemed to be mostly that kind of bronze on my one bracelet I just recently gotten, and on the sides of the rings were Asian dragons to my knowledge that is, with their mouths opened around the gem itself. This, in turn, gave the brief appearance of them having their maws open to try and devour said gem itself, and they had small, tiny emerald-like eyes as well.

After placing that one on her other middle finger on her other hand, and it shrunk to fit, she seemed hesitant slightly as well from what I saw on her face… slightly dizzy as she also mumbled aloud to know we all heard her, ducking as a bright flash quickly emitted from her position as well, "I feel off."

When whatever happened died down, we were stunned at the current state of the room briefly before looking at Ginny now. She was now a few inches taller with her outfit now partially clinging to her lithe yet now attractive frame. Ginny also had silver-highlights on both sides of her head within her own hair, which was still her normal color. She was standing now as her chair was also somehow burnt to ash from whatever happened to her, with Ginny also checking herself in disbelieve right now, me blushing as Ginny cupped her large D-Cup chest in awe; like she never expected this to happen. I did see her eyes were now also slanted like a dragon's mixed with her own eye color, her obvious curves she suddenly gained were matching her new form with ease, and Ginny's ears were now dagger-like or tipped like that to certain dragon-based female characters I know from Fire Emblem. But for the most part, Ginny still looked like her normal self; just more to what she should be looking, mixed with her heritage I had to guess to myself, and also the two males.

It was moments of silence until Ginny stated to herself, her voice more mature sounding mixed with her original voice, making her sound like an angel slightly while she spoke, "What in Merlin's name happened to me!" She exclaimed in total shock, still touching her entire frame to see if she was dreaming or something else.

Uncle Aeroza only chuckled to make us look to him now as what he stated next, made us understand slightly to what occurred, "It is very obvious as to what happened Ginevra: Your heritage thanks to that very ring, besides the Prewitt one, destroyed every single block, or potion placed upon you and yet most of your blocked memories; but all but a few it accepted somehow. So in terms, this is what you were meant to truly look like as such my dear."

Ginny did check herself out once again to our understanding now as Uncle Aeroza snapped his gloved fingers, and Jeff's office was now restored fully the way it was before, with the Chieftain also giving him a thankful look for once as he now stated with a brief cough, making Ginny also blush now from his words; also realizing to myself now that we were never burnt like the office was, somehow, "Correct. Now please do stop checking yourself out Miss Prewitt, and let's conclude our meeting right now as it will be lunchtime soon."

We did just that. We dealt with issues involving with Ginny canceling the marriage contracts and yet until she is truly fifteen years old, Ginny can't do anything else important as from what the rules apply to her demon-like heritage; to which I was still surprised over, she would need someone she can trust to be her seat to our surprise at the Ministry Council Chambers during times of meetings.

Though to me I had to deal with someone somehow, stealing within my vaults and also at the same time; to which the Goblins quickly began working on, stealing some personal family items as such like my currently new bracelet, which thankfully wasn't cursed by a soul-fragment anymore. I shuddered as to the result of having that very man's; my parents own murderer's soul piece within the bracelet itself. I somehow knew he made more than me and this item as a container of sorts. I have a feeling as well that he made the point of having at least five more somewhere, unknown to all of us.

When we did leave, we came back as we did before, but not in my uncle's chambers, but within the dorm by scaring mostly my currently here mates; who seemed to be either reading, or doing their own thing, as I also saw my two champion mates were talking with Victor Krum when this happened.

Within moments, however, I fell down as all of them except Selene; who was holding her heart still, to make me briefly concerned for her at being flash-scared wasn't a comment thing for her, by all of my girls except Mary; who I also noticed from glancing at Ginny, seemed to be in awe as mostly everyone didn't see the "New" version of herself yet.

After we all got up as well as seated on the chairs, couches or loveseats the Hidden Chamber, we dubbed the 2nd room in the know as, Uncle Aeroza carefully worded as well as explained everything as to my amusement with Ginny's, they haven't even looked at her yet at all. Although Selene did a double take as she now saw her as well as Mia at first, then eventually it was followed y the others. Yet they waited until they were finished as Ginny now blushed at them commenting how perfect she looked, despite her eyes and ears were not human-looking anymore.

Though after Ginny for the past half-hour explained as much as she can to them, I decided to voice my opinion and asked a question to My Blaze as she was near me right now on the three-man loveseat, with Sonata on my other side as I was in the middle as usual. "Since you're a professor still Sunset, you happen to know if Mary's condition is improving?" I asked her this as she does go to the meetings when told that is, by an elf or a ghost, and she tends to fully memorize everything to the key.

I saw this got Ginny's quick attention as Sunset sadly shook her head, knowing she must have been told by Flitwick earlier as we have been away to my surprise, for at least three hours and also missed lunch time at the Great Hall. "Flitwick says she is still currently sleeping, but she might wake-up anytime and suggested when we do go, to either leave without her, or to simply have us carry her to where ever we are heading as he also stated or thought from having the nurse and your aunts look her over, at least four or so more hours to an entire day."

I frowned along with Ginny at this, yet she tried to listen to us I guess from what her hearing might be now as well as paying attention to the others, with a few of them chatting with her.

I did grip the couch cushion I sat on slightly to the point some of my claws popped out and also punctured it before quickly retreating afterwards, back into my fingers; not seeing the knowing looks on both Sonata and Sunset's faces at this while knowing I was upset at everything Mary went through, to get to this point. Even my tails as they wrapped around their waists, wiggled briefly at my sad yet briefly angered mood right now.

Suddenly Selene gasped as she quickly grabbed her stomach, making everyone freeze in place or stop speaking as we now gazed at her, yet from Aeroza's look to Selene now, it was annoyance yet also humored at our reaction to the point it was a false alarm. What My Moon now said almost knocked everyone over, as I came to her in quick speed to try and see if it would happen again; my tails also quickly unwrapping around from both Sonata's and Sunset's waists. "She kicked."

I then touched her stomach to her sudden blush as I jumped slightly when our unborn kid did kick from within her womb, which by the way is neat yet also still strange to me knowing of what the boy Weasley twins did; in which McGonagall made them have at least three weeks detention for as well as a letter of apology to both me and Selene as a punishment, to which we forgave them for. But I felt like I could handle her and my next child as Sonata seemed to be in the same boat slightly, with her belly now slightly showing; but only to the point, we know she is indeed knocked-up.

Not known to me at all except Uncle Aeroza; since he likes to withhold information at most times in secret; not known to me that is, it was due to my heritages mixed all in one that is causing the fast growth within my two female mates.

Everyone did come over and touched her belly as our kid did kick a few times within Selene, yet we were starving so we ate within the room as well, with the aid of my uncle, we ate plenty to the point we could save as leftovers. Though Ginny's new appetite stunned us as she at twelve-times the normal food amount she normally eats, and it was mostly twelve plates of cooked meat at most.

After she finished and burped, we were surprised her belly didn't budge at all and all she asked of us in confusion to this, as if to her was basically normal for Ginny like all her life, "What?"

We all then heard a chuckle and we now gave my uncle a look of really at his next chosen words to mostly Ginny, yet also informing us at the same time as to why this was. "I rather think it was due to how long your heritage was sealed away for Ginevra, otherwise you better get used to it as you would be eating afterward to the points of at least half that from now on."

We now held back our laughter as this made Ginny look at him in horror, and she now stated or exclaimed in panic, "You mean I have to eat like my older brother Ron for the rest of my life, like that!"

I as well as the girls shuddered briefly at the image she now quickly placed into our heads, and Uncle Aeroza shook his head no to her and also softly, yet clearly could be heard told Ginny now with his arms also crossed as he was in a thinking pose, "Not really. It's just that you're recently your true self right now, for some time, and your body needs more nourishment then it needs; Mostly protein from what dragon race I figured from your heritage you had Ginevra. So your body should never get fat on anything, even sweets I can imagine. But if you're like this, maybe…" I didn't like the way he trailed off as did the rest of the girls as he finished, making Ginny look to him in disbelieve now as well as I did then. "Maybe the reason Mary is still the way she is since she possibly might be also going through the same thing, but differently then you did, back at the office.

Before Ginny could even comment to him he might be wrong, a House-Elf I recognized as the one Flitwick had earlier, was now in the chamber and then stated loudly to mostly Ginny in panic, "Miss Marigold has changed rather suddenly and is rampaging after strangely sleepwalking away from her room she was resting, to where she is now, at the Quidditch field, Miss We-Prewitt. Flitwick has sent me, Jess, to do fetch you so. Maybe have Miss Potter come as well as she is also screaming 'Harley why you die' as well."

Without a moment to lose, we quickly left all at once, with Aeroza with a knowing look flashed him and Selene to her own sudden panicked look since she hates traveling like that as such, to where Mary was supposedly doing what Jess said to us as such.

What we all found astounded us yet seemed to awe as to what Mary changed into, making Ginny nervous as to what she recalled her Heritage Paper stated, back at the bank.

Mary was now a majestic-looking dragon that was at least thirty or so feet in height, and she was indeed rampaging and also destroying while her eyes appeared to be glazed and like her own, yet also slanted like a dragon's like Gin's. Her scale coloring was what matched her hair-color previously with bronze-like lines at the sides. She also appeared to be from Aunt Rainbow Dash's online game she has been playing recently when she has free time to herself; as Uncle Aeroza made it so we can use technology still outside the rooms also, World of Warcraft, one of those Twilight Drakes (1); but more feminine. She also had a strange rune on her forehead, which was neon-gray in color to which I couldn't make out as well as the rest of us. Though what made my heart feel for her right then and there as the house-elf was right to what she was saying was two things, and one was a sentence; in a loud, dragon-like voice mixed with hers repeatedly every five or so minutes. " _WHERE IS GINNY? WHY IS MY BELOVED HARLEY DEAD!"_

By instinct I guess, me and Ginny was about to go to her until Uncle Aeroza stopped us fast and just simply shook his no as well as told us the main reason, now getting angry together once again by Molly doing even more harm to my mate, with her now seeing demolishing a recently built platform for the Lion's down with ease, "I was correct to see your sister also inherited your bloodline Ginevra as to what you can turn into as an animal form is that from what we currently see from Mary, but right now she is suffering from a few weeks exposure to the Nightmare Elixir; Like a bad side effect, and also they are for those that have animal transformations."

Not knowing what to do, he motioned the others to their own dismay to stay, and told us sternly; knowing this is a serious situation we might be going into, "Use her name mostly before speaking, and since she keeps saying your name last Harley, you need to be the one to speak first. Ginevra, you need to prepare a stun spell on your own sibling, and I can take it from there."

We both gulped as she now demolished the Hufflepuff stand as well as a goal post, and we slowly made our way over to her. We were now after a few minutes of going softly as we can with us and everyone still hearing her speak those words, she froze-up and also quickly looked at us with an enraged face to which I hope I never have to see on either this form or Mary's human form I guess, ever again.

I began to do as my uncle suggested, as we didn't see the rest of my family and housemates come out after being quickly excused to this reason, and I began to coaxed/speak softly to her now. "We're both here Mary. I'm alive and Gin is here." I kept repeated those words as my mate began to calm down, and Ginny had her wand out and pointed it at her sister as well as waiting for a clear shot to use the spell on. After another few minutes or so, she began leaning with a perfect shot to her head, and Ginny yelled as it was too late for Mary to make a sudden movement or move out of the way, "Petrificus Totalus!" Mary frozen up as her limbs quickly stuck to her sides and she fell with a thud in panicked whining.

Uncle Aeroza quickly ran to her, and began to enchant or say something next to where her right-ear should be as Mary was currently on her left-side on the ground, and both of us girls saw her eyes began to clear back to being normal… as to what dragon eyes are anyways. Then she flashed all white as she then quickly shrunk back into her unconscious form, which was different yet all the same.

Mary had hair like Ginny's yet instead of silver highlights, they were bronze-like. Her chest size to my blush went up one cup I guessed as she also gained muscle mass slightly to mix with a lithe frame, like her siblings. The reason I knew this was she no longer wore her robes and was in a bra and panties that matched her hair color. But what shocked us the most was that she also had a tail where her tailbone is located; like Mary had in her animal form now, and it limply moved on the ground in faint twitches. Her skin tone was almost pale-white now then it was like Gin's, but with that same rune on her forehead in that very same color, but more like a tattoo then it was before. She also had tiger-like stripes on her forearms, and her bare legs to make three slashes on each limb and they were colored like her normal skin tone was.

Seeing this situation, my uncle then quickly grabbed something from his cape, and it was a plain-grey blanket of sorts as he also quickly wrapped it around my mate. Since we saw it was safe, we both as well as most everyone besides my aunts now escorted most of the student staff besides my mates, back to the castle.

Currently it was my mates that came out with me, Uncle Aeroza, my sister, Aunt Twilight, and Princess/Aunt Luna. The Moon Princess I would be told later on by Mary herself (when she reveals it to me as it was to the point of holding it as a secret), came because of a horrific nightmare she sensed was coming from Mary, all this time; telling me Mary was still sleeping while she did this.

Seeing that Aunt Applejack now returned after ten minutes;with them all seeing yet also understanding, since I kept gently brushing Mary's hair with my fingers, in inner comfort to myself with Ginny also a few feet away from us, as she went back and forth in anger, and was also muttering to the point we couldn't even understand to what she was speaking.

Uncle Aeroza now decided to do something early, and with a snap of his fingers, all of our luggage and my two aunts; Applejack's and Twilight's, were now in plain sight to our confusion until what he stated now made perfect sense…. sort of?

"I figured while the others distract most of the students, and since we are all here anyway, I figured why not go with the flow; As the saying goes, and we can head out easily." We all sweat dropped with a really look to him; well most of us as my main concern along with Ginny, was my mate and her twin sister. Uncle Aeroza though waved his hand with ease, and all our luggage was now floating and I also felt my two familiars were now hidden among the luggage as well as Mary, was being lifted with ease too by a wandless levitation spell.

He once again snapped his fingers and a vortex as he did before appear, but it was swirled with green and blue-like energies than the previous one he did.

Uncle Aeroza then looked to both the Moon Princess and my sister, and asked them both at the same time with knowing what might occur I had to guess once again to myself, as my uncle can be mysterious at most times from what he does a lot. "Will you two be able to handle things while gone? I'm asking this as things may get out of hand for a while?"

They both gave him a nod, but my sisters was a hesitant one as she knew this might be one of the few times we will be once again out of bounds, so to speak.

Pinkie then came to me as I was now currently standing by Mary while everyone with our luggage, began by a wordless gesture by Uncle Aeroza, to go to the portal. Ginny though stayed behind with me and her attention was mostly like I was half-way, was on Mary. "You are going to be alright Sis?"

I nodded with a half-shrug, and she sighed at knowing my moods as currently, I was a mixture of being excited to be going someplace unknown to me, yet I was also in-between being both angry still, and heartbroken slightly. I was angered at Gin and Mary's own mother for doing all the things Molly ever done to them recently or before; if I recalled the meeting with Jeff, and heartbroken as whatever nightmare was forced into Mary's mind I sadly guessed, she must of witnessed me somehow die in front of her or something bad to the point of my fake-death in her head.

"I can manage Pink," I began with one of my nicknames I haven't used in a long time to her; to try and convince her I was ok, but truthfully I was only just. "I mean we are just going to do a lot of things like: relax, get ready eventually for the tasks I have to do as well as the other champions, and… alsogetGinny'sdaughterfromwherewe'regoing." I stated the last part quickly to make my sister now look at me weirdly as well as now asked firmly with narrowed eyes with a sudden creepy smile on her face, making me gulp now. Princess Luna though understood me with a curious glint in her eyes yet began to head back to the castle. "What was that last part Harley?" I sighed and restated it, to make her quickly look to Ginny as she now left to my ire with her sister with ease; into the vortex to Radiant Garden, I presume.

My sister now stated softly to me since we both saw Ginny leave, together that is, "Is she going to be ok then?" I once again shrugged, but an unsure one to make Pinkie seem slightly sad with understanding, knowing my sister was also the same product of Eris, with my younger mother back then. "I just hope whatever happens while we're away, is better than finding out about what her mother did, to which I hope you contact Jeff soon because you might get angry at their mom for what she did to them both."

Pinkie was confused at my words I saw, but nodded none-the-less and kissed my forehead as well as also hugging me briefly, and I then left waving goodbye to her.

* * *

 ** _Radiant Garden; Downtown:_**

I almost tripped over something as we came to a rural-like part of this world; mostly looking like an everyday town of sorts mixed with a city. I saw I was also being waited on by everyone as they kept glancing at the new sights, knowing this might be a first for all of us, but not to Uncle Aeroza as he quickly clapped his hands.

This got our attention as our things flashed with a brief light and quickly vanished. "I sent your things everyone to your rooms for the time being for three days on this world. The reason we are staying for three days is that we will go all over the area, find interests as well as deal with personal business for most of our stay here," he glanced at Ginny and I at that part as he continued, "So basically this, in fact, a mixture of a vacation with training for all of us… Well, mostly you guys that is."

I and everyone gave him a look at that, and he merely shrugged and then stated now with a glint in his eyes, as if an opportunity was coming; as I felt he glimpsed partially into the future somewhat. "I think through my current two contacts for our stay are going to come in 3, 2, 1…" We all then suddenly heard a female scream of not fear, but a thrill-based one, and we quickly looked behind us and most of us who knew her, frozen in place.

Her eyes are violet we all saw, and she wore a regular black headband with white lining around her forehead. She also wears an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. The teen we could clearly tell also wore a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts she was wearing were slightly darker and have another black strap dangling from the left side. The teen girl also wore black, over-the-knee socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan sneaker boots that are knee-high in length. The girl also had a 4-Point Shuriken in her right hand right now before strapping it onto her back with ease, and then looked to us. I knew her as well as most of my girls, as Yuffie, the sixteen-year-old ninja from Kingdom Hearts.

Yuffie peered at us from what her current pose now, with her also hand on her hips, with her seemingly trying to judge us I guess. It would seemed we passed quickly as within moments she grinned with her eyes closed and had her left-thumb to her own chest, and declared loudly yet proudly, "Hiya guys! My names Yuffie the ninja! I am one of two guides assigned to you."

Yuffie then looked everywhere as she stood straight and now pouted mixed with a slight frown, and stated to herself this time, "Where is he? He said he was right-" "It would seem you decided to go ahead once again without anyone following you Yuffie, you're bad as Sora was… despite him being on another assigned mission right now." A male voice I quickly recognized stated as he then showed up from an alleyway near us, now leaning against the corner. It was one of my many favorite characters from the franchise and seeing my mates gaze to my now trembling form, they inwardly shrugged as they knew I had some favorite characters from the Kingdom Hearts games.

He was wearing a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest. The shirt is also zippered up to just below his neck and to just above his bellybutton. The white vest though is yellow at the bottom with a blue stripe separating the two other colors. The collar itself is folded down to reveal the color on the inside, yellow, and is decorated with four small, silver buttons. On his left-arm he wore a white wrist guard. His blue baggy pants had has on, have very large, paler pockets, and are also held up by a black and silver belt. His white shoes are gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and yellow laces. This was Riku, a Keyblade Master and also known by his smirk at us all, he was one of two contacts my uncle must have meant, besides Yuffie.

Although once he saw my trembling form, he now sweat dropped slightly, and then stated/asked now looking to Uncle Aeroza with his arms crossed; still leaning onto the alley corner, "I take it that girl with the strange tails waving excitedly, is a fangirl of mine Aeroza?" Uncle Aeroza only wordlessly nodded with mirth, yet I curbed the fandom down as I remembered Mary, and eventually my uncle told them recently why they were early than expected. Although while he spoke to them, we all followed them to a large mansion-like house after nearly fifteen minutes of walking, and it slightly was a mixture of that mansion I saw in the first season of Digimon; which I was also a fan of any type of anime series as well, with that one in Twilight Town.

Uncle Aeroza snapped his fingers quickly once we got inside and it looked like a fancy yet modern type of home to me, with hallways with numbered rooms with certain names under said number, and Mary suddenly flashed in a small flash somewhere; probably to one of the rooms as I didn't feel worried about this at all.

Ginny though was another story as she began to freak out, making the girls and my two aunts almost stumble onto each other as a result. But before she could even begin to rant why or where he sent her, he held up a hand and froze in place. "Ginevra Prewitt, I just merely teleported your twin sibling, by my own power, to a room nearby yours. So please refrain from shouting within the confines of one of my homes I gave away to the Hallow Bastion Committee here. But do be careful please, as Yuffie here tends to-" Aunt Twilight took one single step forward and froze as one of the tile flooring slowly sank into the ground to make a square indent and the next quick thing within seconds to spare occurred now: she got a pie right dabbed into the left-side of her face! "-To make prank-like traps around the home," Uncle Aeroza finished lamely now.

We held in our laughter as Yuffie looked apologetic now, with her also offering my aunt a towel and she only in response muttered thanks as she also quickly cleaned herself off the "Pie" mess. Though Aunt Applejack while holding back her own laughter, now snorted to my surprise and made Aunt Twilight playfully look to her in betrayal, and in response she merely shrugged with a sheepish grin on her face, mixed with a hinted blush on her face.

"Now guys as amusing as to one of my pranks going off to a person it wasn't meant for, I think I should show you guys your rooms before we do anything-" "Please before you start Yuffie, I must at least say a few things before we even get started on that. Also if you decide to prank me merely for interrupting you," Uncle Aeroza now had a mirth-like gleam to make Yuffie gulp at and Riku seemed amused, "I can outdo you with ease; Especially since my niece Harley here," he now gestured to me to make them look to me stunned as he finished, "Knows Discord as a brother-in-law." Yuffie paled strangely as if she might have either heard of him or met him personally, and Riku only chuckled at her misfortune.

Uncle Aeroza now coughed into his hand to make our attention to him now, "Now there will be no rules, but I would like for you all to stay at least in a group of either two people or more while you stay on this world as well as the few other worlds I plan on taking you all within two to three days' time afterward. And to let you both know, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle," my two aunts looked to him now with true focus, and nearly face-faulted to what he mentioned; making them both think to themselves at the same time without me knowing, that they could have just stayed back on Lost Avalon the whole time, "You two weren't really needed as such, yet I felt you two would already volunteer on your own ambition. So truly consider this a break for you two as well; even if you will both later-on find something which will truly interest you both... soon."

I was as well as mostly everyone else was confused by what he meant, but shrugged as he now looked to Gin, and then both me and Yuffie as she froze in shock by looking at her now, "I believe Riku can handle the room issue at this moment. So I would need you to take us to see Aerith's orphanage to settle an issue we discovered recently, and to get it out of the way to a mother and child can be reunited."

Yuffie seemed both confused as well as curious to what my uncle meant, but we both understood that maybe Aerith ran the same orphanage Ginny's daughter might be at.

So Riku began to show a tour of the place while me, my uncle, Ginny, and Yuffie began to head-out within moments of coming into the mansion, and we followed them both while also seeing mostly a lot of things the game hasn't shown at all.

There was a small yet large school, a mall, a few restaurants, a large arcade gallery, and many other things as well as current buildings; like Scrooge McDuck standing near that one building as we all also get a free sample of his famous in-game treat: Sea-Salt Ice-cream, in which was very good to us both and I also considered it one of my new favorites treats now.

After a while we came to a smaller yet still big mansion of sorts with a flower-like garden within the front yard of the place we saw that was labeled like on Gin's paper as such with a golden gate and fence all around the property. The building though also looked to be Victorian in design mixed like the other buildings all around this world. In fact, we also saw two other specific characters I liked; more like one of my favorite characters, and a crush-favorite character that is from the Final Fantasy 7 games.

The first female has long, roughly waist-length, brown hair that is tucked behind her ear on the left side, also showing that she has a silver, teardrop-shaped earring. Her eyes are also rust colored and she seems to be wearing pink lipstick. She also wears a black, leather tank top with a zipper down the front overtop a slightly longer, white tank top. The female also wore a black, leather skort with two black ribbons tied on either leg. The back of this skort is also quite long and reaches the floor. She also wore black, leather gloves and black and white shoes, with black ribbons tied around each. This girl was my crush/favorite female characters... well one of them, and her name was Tifa Lockhart.

The other girl as she thanks Tifa kindly, was Aerith Gainsborough. Her eyes and ribbon are much brighter, while her boots are paler then ones I seen back at home. Aerith was also wearing carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck. Underneath this top, Aerith wears a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. She wears yet another dress underneath the first one though with this dress being white and also slightly longer than the first.

Uncle Aeroza seemed to see they were busy replanting or weeding the current garden to what we also saw, and coughed into his hand to get their attention quickly. Tifa though looked guarded as she saw us two teen girls yet Aerith seemed to look at us all friendly as before Tifa could say anything, Aerith came over and warmly greeted us with that kind personality I known her as from the franchises she was in to us now. "Aeroza, Yuffie, it's nice to see you again and with company no-less."

I merely waved hesitantly as I was in front of two of my many favorite characters for crying out loud; with them seeing my tails now limp yet also twitched nervously to let them know I was nervous as hell to be in their presence, Ginny only nudged me playfully yet kept being braved face like I was doing, knowing this might be it right now for her; to let Ginny see her kid she didn't know she had thanks to her parents.

Yuffie then stated before we could do anything at all, to go see what Leon wanted now form her headpiece to her ear, and then head back home. And she did just that with fancy ninja-moves I knew her to go by.

My uncle only chuckled now at not only Yuffie's antics, but my current behavior and the two females also looked at me with two different looks now; Aerith's was with a mixture of both being curious and warmth still, while Tifa's was less guarded now but with her also being curious with a hint of a blush strangely on her cheeks before looking back quickly to Aeroza for an explanation.

"This is Harley Potter; my niece from Lost Avalon, and one of her friends, Ginny Prewitt or formally... Ginny Weasley." He gestured to us and the two females now froze at Ginny's last name with shock, and slight hope on their faces as Aerith looked at Ginny for a few moments with recognition on her face, and quickly looked to Uncle Aeroza with a hidden yet meaningful look to state something without words, and he in turn merely nodded a yes to her while to our surprise, pulled the exact same paper from the Goblin Bank that was used on Ginny; making us two teens look to him now as he just winked at us and also merely stated, "I copied it with ease. Does it really surprise you at my randomness at most times girls?" I shrugged briefly at that while also sweat dropping at his words, and Ginny only gave my uncle a look at that.

Once Aerith read the document-paper, Tifa was given it as well and we both saw sad-like looks as they gazed at her now, with Tifa saying nothing but Aerith looked hopeful at this sudden news, "So your Hope's mother by what this stated then Ginny?"

My friend only nodded meekly yet also assured; knowing she was probably going to meet her kid very soon from what we managed to guess on the two female's faces as they gestured for us to follow them into the building now; after they dusted the dirt off their clothing to which we now noticed slightly.

Before we did, Uncle Aeroza took the paper and placed it back into his cloak, not seeing it disintegrated slowly yet quickly as he did so.

Yet to our surprise, my uncle decided to remain behind with slightly suspicious narrowed eyes before a thinking pose came upon his face next as such, yet he also stated it was nothing. But the reason why would be revealed to me tonight with just him, at his chambers.

We didn't hear anything at all yet as we saw it was like a warm home mixed with that of an orphanage you see middle-class kids live in at, but to both of our surprise, Tifa was the one who spoke instead of Aerith to us as she didn't even glance back to make sure we were following; to which we were still as we also saw pictures of a lot of kids doing activates and other things. Not knowing which girl shown in any of the pictures, might be Ginny's daughter.

"Recently for the past four months I have been helping Aerith here running this place, with the help of Aeroza adding the finances to keep the place from going into debt as well. But three days ago, mostly all but two girls were adopted; after we only got advertising thanks to him as well." _That must be why it is so quiet right now._ I thought as it was despite being the way it is: A warm and loving environment I saw, it was odd not hearing to what I know orphanages were famous about, and that was a lot of noise from kids by either gender.

"Luckily your daughter wasn't the fortunate ones as most of the parents took one look at either her or her friend she also declared as a sister of sorts, and chose the other's instead." Aerith now stated to us; with her doing the same thing as they kept looking into the rooms to see where the two young girls were I guess, yet I saw a relieved look now on both Ginny's face and eyes as she heard this news, mixed with being scared slightly. Knowing also from what I saw with Pinkie as she raised Screwball, to which I hope I can see her soon, fearful yet also happy with raising her and me when I was little I bet.

We eventually came to a closed set of double doors and we were finally both relieved and also nervous; me to knowing what Ginny might be feeling, and my friend who gulped lightly, knowing how her daughter came to be yet I saw her lion bravery coming on once again as she was now determined. Since this is the last room, we expected the two girls to be inside it, but we four were surprised that it was empty; with it being a living room-like area for comfort or relaxing. "It would seem that they might be out back Aerith." Tifa stated to said female, who merely nodding as if it was something usual they might do.

We then followed them some more as Ginny began asking small yet important questions to which they answered. What was her daughter like? What's her favorite food to eat rarely? As well as other things as we all neared to where another set of double doors where they must have led to the backyard.

The last question although puzzled the two characters as Tifa was about to open the doors, "Has Hope showed any strange abilities or anything like that, while she was here?" Tifa briefly looked at her with a hint of curiosity before opening the doors while Aerith answered, stunning her friend as she didn't know this. "Well, she did some minor things I noticed at most times. Like one of which was when Tifa was last here, my friend thought it be funny to scare your child slightly, and to what happened next, her hair was naturally dyed dark-blue for two days straight afterward when she went home; With hmy friend trying to get it back to normal. Even her friend did some as well, as she from her own ways with defending her sister like I stated earlier, by somehow summoning to our surprise, a snake-like spirit of sorts to scare the neighborhood bullies away. Eventually, it has been hanging out with them as a pet and protector of sorts, as it is a female spirit."

Ginny and I gave each other knowing looks as that sounded like accidental magic mishaps yet we were awed at seeing that this place was filled with a lot of playground-like equipment mixed with it being like in the front of this place, a garden of sorts.

Though what drew both of our attentions to make Ginny froze as they saw on the Jungle Gym this place has was two girls, and one had the same hair color as Ginny has currently. Both girls also appeared to be eight or nine years old as well as stood around or close to my hips in height or around them being both at 52 inches.

The first girl we saw must be Ginny's child as like I noticed she had her mother's hair color that was to her shoudlers, yet she had to our inward surprise also, orange-like eyes; telling us she must of inherited them from who ever this Xemnas was, as she looked mostly like Ginny but with a button nose and a delicate body and face. This inwardly not known to me made Ginny think that she might be watching out when she takes her in, to scare away any boys as such as she might be a looker when she gets older like her friend as she was the same build. She also wore a plain grey t-shirt with black-jeans that reached only to her ankles, and white tennis shoes with silver shoestrings that were tied into a bunny-loop knot as well as the two shoes having straps at the top. On her shirt though was a design of a red heart with a crown on the left-loop of the shape that was silver in color. Around her neck was also a silver pendant of sorts in the shape of a crown as well.

The other girl seemed paler then Ginny's daughter; skin wise, yet she had violet snake-like colored eyes with amber-like colored hair that was also short, and she had slit-like markings on each cheek to make her look either like a cat or a fox, and when she laughed at something Ginny's child stated to her, she had fangs. This girl also wore a child's vest that was dark-blue like Riku's in design, yet she too wore a necklace but the shape was bronze with an old-fashioned silver-key of sorts dangling slightly when she moved. The girl also wore a light-yellow shirt that went well with the vest, with a white zig-zag design going from left to right, downwards. Unlike her daughter, this girl wore a black silver-studded belt that was looped into ripped jeans that showed her right knee with ease, and girl-like tennis shoes that was also designed with violet streaks; like lightning bolts as the main color is pitch-black. Although her shoes were mostly strap-ons, around her right wrist, however, was a silver bracelet with a snake-like charm dangling around it.

Even though we didn't want to ruin their fun they were clearly having, Tifa cupped her hands and stated loudly as they were not near us at the time, "hey girls! We got two people we want you to meet!" That froze them both quickly and also for them to look in our direction in surprise. Though I did, however, see them look at Ginny mostly before gazing at me then for a few minutes; before getting off the gym as well as now coming to us.

Ginny looked nervous as both kids were coming closer, and I took Ginny's hand to her own surprise yet seemed relieved as I softly whispered/stated to her, with the two female's unknown to us seemed to approve slightly at my actions; my tails gently moving freely yet not smacking against them or Ginny at all, " _You can do this Gin._ _I know I would be scared when my both of kids come out of my two mates, but I can somehow tell you will be ok with her._ " She gulped yet seemed less nervous than before as they were now standing right in front of us, and I also saw curiosity in both of their eyes as they gazed at our forms.

"Who are they Miss G?" Asked Jennifer or Hope she has been mostly called I guessed; with her having a common American accent, since Aerith kindly told them both to freeze them in place and look at us in more confusion and in Ginny's daughter's eyes in slight disbelief at her caretaker's words, "This is both Harley Potter and Hope, you mother, Ginny."

Hope now narrowed her eyes and I saw instant heartbreak appear on Ginny's face now as Hope then sternly told all of us as well, and also surprising her friend at her own words, "I don't have a mother at all." Hope then took off quickly before her friend could say anything and she ran to the large playground pipes this place has, and stayed in a red one. As they had three colored pipes: Red, Blue, and finally Green.

Aerith now seeing Ginny's face, now froze over as well as I did from our looks to her; also understanding why Hope said that to cause my friend to look as she is now. "Since both of them were bullied and picked-on at most times, they were frequently told to dim Hope's view of knowing you might be somehow living, Ginny. But from what we were recently told a week ago by Aeroza, time works differently sometimes from your world and ours… before he then synched them like the other worlds; as I knew you might be confused why she looks like or only a year or two older then that paper stated."

I placed that information to ask later on to what Aerith meant, but I gently rubbed Ginny's back slightly in comfort as I softly stated to her, making her look to me with now unshed tears to my own heart slightly clenching at this, in her eyes now. "Do you want me to go talk to her; from what I felt she might refuse to even talk to you right now?"

Ginny though from what I saw in her posture wanted to go over and talk to her child, yet hesitated with a sigh now coming from her lips as she wordlessly nodded, and now sat at a bench nearby with sadness emitting clearly from her form. I was then grateful as I began walking to Hope's location, that Tifa comforted Ginny as I knew despite her being a tough-like girl from the games, I knew in secret she was also a kind and gentle heart like Aerith. Aerith was also speaking to the girl we have yet to be told her name to, as well.

I briefly looked when I now arrived to the pipe; as I also bent over to see that Hope was in the middle of the red pipe; her head to her knees as she sat within it. I inwardly groaned despite me going into it, that it was a slight tight-fit to my frame to my annoyance, yet I surprised her as she now gazed to me with those orange eyes when I spoke to her; her head lifted slightly yet Hope also seemed guarded now. "Do you care if I try and sit next to you?" She then shrugged while placing her head back downwards as I was able to at least lie on my side to do so.

It was pure silence as I waited for her to speak, but since Hope didn't want to I decided to go first and also telling her to which she also froze over, glancing at my form now with slightly wide eyes as Hope didn't even think of this; as I also ignored her form while I did so. "We recently just knew your existence today... Jennifer or is it Hope? Anyways, she was hoping to take you home with us, back to Lost Avalon as recently your Aunt Mary, went through some things for the past few months and is currently being looked after back at our temporary home with the Committee as we are currently, with the help of my uncle, Aeroza that is, on a vacation as I am in a tournament of sorts. With you telling her that right in her face; from all the stress that even your grandma caused as well, you broke her heart slightly."

I now looked to her shocked face with to what I saw in her orbs; were plenty of untold questions now running through her little mind, but one popped out randomly I guessed as she seemed surprised she even asked it out loud. "Why wasn't I with her at all in the beginning then?"

I now sighed and also debated on telling her, yet I saw Hope was bright for her age within moments of meeting her, and I decided to tell her anyways; as she looked guilty mixed with surprised by the new information I dumped onto her. "You see you were with her I can imagine, but was kidnapped by your Dad I guess and sent here as an infant. I as well as everyone who found out didn't understand why he did so as such, but a lot of things must of went down to make your mother forget you I guess, by a foolish old man and her own mother; by a spell of sorts Hope. In fact, that very spell was placed upon her twenty-seven times and yet, she was truly interested in getting to know you; despite she had you at ten years old by rape."

Now she looked stunned by what I told what type of child she was, and before she could speak, I raised a lazy hand up and smiled softly at her as I then started to see her look at me now with another set of wide eyes over; with her now scooting to me with my inward glee of success in my head at Hope slowly starting to understand things, "My Half-Sister, Pinkie, was a child like you Jenny. My Mom too had her at an early age as well, but like you, was taken and raised in another world entirely until I came into the picture." She seemed confused now at that, and I only chuckled sadly, as I also ruffled her head to make her look at me half-annoyed at as I then stated at the same time, "It's personal though, but I take it you also understand what I am asking of you then, Hope?"

She in turn to this, now deflated and also looked to me with a brief glance; as she then asked hesitantly yet knew what she had to do, "I have to go talk to her then, don't I?" I only shrugged to the point I surprised her, as I now began to scoot myself out with ease to my own inward surprise, with me also stating my words carefully to her with kindness in my voice, "That's truly up to you right now Jenny. But if I were you, I would at least hear her out as well as other things. Who knows, maybe you have a lot in common."

I then left Hope or Jenny at her currently frozen spot as she gave me a look of what mixed with slight disbelief, yet when I did leave I didn't see her now looking contemplative as she then within moments made a quick decision.

I saw Ginny to my own sadness now was crying slightly to herself when I approached; still heartbroken I saw as both females now looked to me and Aerith kindly asked me then with her hands together on her stomach; Hope's friend also comforting her friend's mother as well like Tifa who now gazed to my form. "Did you get through to her?"

Before I could speak, I froze briefly before smiling as we heard footsteps coming to us from where the red pipe was, and I only softly smiled as Ginny froze up and got hugged quickly by Hope now. I didn't hear what she stated as it was muffled, but I saw Ginny look to her in hesitance before giving a small smile as she then hugged Hope in return. "I say it worked out well." I now stated kindly back to the female Cetra/Human Hybrid who only looked like I did now at the gentle scene.

After they made-up slightly, I knew then they were going to get along well. We all went back inside and I felt a brief connection of sorts as both Ginny and Hope went to her small room of the orphanage; to Hope's only friend she made here. I gave a brief look as I saw happiness mixed with sadness on the girl's, Kristy Morrie Duncan's face, since she was right next to me; before heading to her nearby room without words. I saw the two females knowing looks with me giving them a look at them with Tifa now muttering to Aerith, "Might as well as get two forms." I did wonder how they knew what I was both thinking and at the same time, knew I felt like not separating them.

We then all met into Aerith's office later on; I then saw forms for new orphans that would be showing soon, on her desk with to the confusion of not only Ginny, but the two girl's faces at seeing two adoption or legal papers on her desk with their names on them. Of course they were quickly happy about being told I adopted Kristy, and they were not going to be separated anytime soon.

Things were signed and approved, and we also gathered all of their things; which wasn't much but some personal items and clothing into two small suitcases, and we went back at the entrance with Aerith also locking the door since Uncle Aeroza was missing and the two decided to escort us safely. Knowing what world this is or dimension I felt, the Heartless might attack us at any given moment.

I also got a chance to meet from a surprised Ginny, and also amused Jenny as well as Kristy, the famed Snake Spirit as it was a small hybrid type between a Quetzalcoatl Snake and a rare species of snakes; since it was an albino female of course, a Black Mumba with strangely as it sounds, healing venom. Although she was mostly pure-white like snow in feathers and scales, her snake-eyes were clear-blue or cyan colored. Kristy told us that to my surprise she spoke the language of snakes that her pet's name was Tarani, after she spoke to her that is to let us see it for ourselves. My new kids familiar I felt from a bond now, between the two, began chit-chatting with me along with Kristy herself. This also left both Hope and Ginny to talk to each other as well, with both Aerith and Tifa smiling a little at this yet also suspicious as we have yet to encounter any Heartless at all.

It turned out my new kid, which I felt was right anyways, liked to read at most times and also was good at puzzles or riddles. Kristy also liked caring for other animals besides her familiar, and she was kind and sweet, yet seemed to be also mischievous mixed with both being brave and determined to set her sights to anything she could do. Just wait until she meets all of mine currently.

I was also glad Ginny was making good yet slow progress like I was with our kids. From what we already understood, as long as you are smart or more prepared enough to handle the task, anyone could adopt the kids at Aerith's orphanage she runs; but it was mostly older teens to young adults or so on. We; Ginny and I, were an exception of course since hope or Jenny, was Gin's real child, and I felt a connection still to Kristy to unknown reasons why later on me as well as she would find out later on in the summer.

After nearly twenty or so minutes, I was nervous as well as Ginny after we explained to why I, and the two other females as well as the girls were as such. She paled and to our surprised she knew them as them being called Shadowed Ones in the Wizardry Society. But it was unnerving to know with no Heartless in sight, something must be up or going on around this world as we all got safely into the Committee House as they dubbed it.

Needless to say both my aunts approved of my idea as Ginny and Jenny; she decided to be called now, began to play card games with the other girls, and even gotten to know them as well as my kid, in which they were slightly surprised yet understood.

It also turned out Riku chit-chat with Xion as they despite to what the games showed were currently friends (thank merlin). Yuffie when she came back and Riku though, was concerned about our report as well as knowing me as well as most everyone knew about them, the Heartless by another name yet they also rarely showed up from what Ginny told us for unknown reasons why.

It was also funny though as the two young girls were indeed smart but were also confused as to why I kissed my mates on the cheek or lips at opportune times to do so, yet when they were told, I groaned as later on I might have to either give Kristy the talk, or have my sister do it as she made it fun for me. I also told them both what the tournament I was in called, as well as my heritage as I knew eventually she might be my niece later-on as we all also checked on Mary's still sleeping form in the room she was sent to by my uncle; as a married couple like my other girls.

It was now after we all ate Chinese food, in which we were surprised they had a lot to choose from that is for dinner as it was dusk outside, which my uncle now appeared in a flash of light within the entrance to the dining room; which was a large yet simple one that is, and merely grinned at us now.

"Where in tarnation have ya been Aeroza? You missed out on a lot of things already." Aunt Applejack told him with her now eating an eggroll lastly from her meal of General Tso food. He merely shrugged as it wasn't a big deal, yet he now looked to me and then stated to everyone; but also gave me a hint to speak to him later on though, "I was just doing a few short things in order to make sure I was a good chaperone slightly, yet I also brought someone who wanted to meet with a certain girl anyways; despite to my own ire she needs to be resting still."

Confused as to what he meant as well as most of us, I froze as he moved to the side to see a strange young female who I saw in only pictures slightly, now waving hesitantly at everyone, but also gave me a soft look at seeing me; knowing he must of told her only knowing about my half-sister mostly from her surprised look at the same time I saw in her eyes. "Everyone, this is Pinkie's and Harley's long-lost godmother, Bellatrix Black-Stormrage."

I decided to take the direct approach, and hugged her to surprise my godmother once again, yet both Aunt Twilight and Applejack saw her wince as I accidentally or briefly touched her injuries and knew Uncle Aeroza was right to the point of Bella needing more relaxing time, yet also sensed she might be stubborn like their friend and my sister, Pinkie.

I then leaned back as to my ire, I was even taller than my own godmother; in whom my mates chuckled ironically enough as well as new, with my tails moving from side to side slightly happy to finally meet her in person.

Although I began to do a bit from my own sister as she seemed slightly dazed at all the random questions I spat out of my mouth; with no spit thankfully. "How are you here? Where you been all this time? How did uncle find you…" I eventually had an eggroll forcibly shoved into my mouth by Sunset, who I now playfully pouted at my mate on doing that to me with amused looks from everyone; as I only gulped it down with ease.

"I know you have a lot of questions," Bella began with a thankful look to My Blaze with her only nodding in return as she sat back down but near us, with my godmother also looking right to me now at the same time, "But I would rather explain myself to both you and Pinkie as a lot of things happened; to what happened to me in my seventh year and onwards. I just want to be talking about the here and now part if you don't mind… Harley right?" I nodded quickly at her as my mates groaned and I thought I also heard someone state 'who gave her Sugar Bread'.

That type of bread is mixed with a lot of sugar in vanilla mixed with baking semi-sweet batter, and with few hints of cinnamon with also being filled with Custard or Bavarian Cream. It was also slightly bigger then my normal Long Johns Doughnuts to about four more inches long and wide, and topped with glazed icing all around it. I secretly somehow ate seven of them from under my aunt's noses.

Bella gave a confused look until I gestured to the dessert I brought as I knew I wanted to fully relax on the vacation of sorts before also training, and her eyes widened at the treat at me in disbelief now as I twitched from a sugar high going through my systems right now rather quickly. I then suddenly within moments felt calm now, and gave my uncle a grateful look, and he once again merely shrugged as the others sighed with relief now; also confusing the two girls that Ginny and I retrieved earlier.

Last time I was on a sugar high, let's just say it was all about "That Prank Business" without me recalling anything I did, later on.

My godmother and I bonded yet also knew we had plenty of time as it was getting late and mostly everyone but my aunts and I were the last ones up as even Aerith and the others went to bed. Leon and Cid were working overnight at the PC place from what we were told as well as Merlin to their shock, was currently looking into resorting a few books at his place.

Once I kissed My Blaze as she helped Selene who grunted from minor movement, to their shared chambers as for once I got a room all to myself, Uncle Aeroza finally leaned off the wall after we mostly saw him being silent the entire time and then stated seriously, to make us look to him now quickly at that. "We need to speak about something you recently discovered Harley, and you can bring Bella and both your aunts with you on our walk, to my room right now."

We walked quietly within the hallways this mansion-home has, and came to a familiar door now like back at Hogwarts, and he also explained while opening and then letting us all inside with ease, "I tend to have the same room, but different locations as such girls. Now let's not waste time at all."

Once his personal door closed, we all stood stock-still at seeing a mirror of sorts with writing around the frame, and it was a full-body mirror. But it was my Godmother Bellatrix that answered to what it might be as she gazed quickly to Aeroza in disbelief now on her face, "You somehow retrieved the Mirror of Erised without anyone knowing?" Uncle Aeroza seemed smug about that wording from my godmother's mouth, and stated causally as if it wasn't that hard of a task yet kept most of it hidden, "You're correct Bella, as to what or who I am, it wasn't that hard of a task at all really. Besides the true title of this mirror is known as the Mirror of Desire, or as such since I helped make it with ease, the Mirror of Souls."

We showed our confusion as both my aunts only raised an eyebrow at him along with Bella, and I crossed my arms with my tails swishing lazily with my wanting-to-know look at him.

He merely chuckled at this, and then responded gently but with slight serious tone as he now gestured with his right-hand at the mirror itself, "You see: The mirror was altered slightly to the point it also showed the true desires of anyone as such who gaze upon its frame, yet a price would be a constant need; Like a drug addict or a charm as such to do so was placed upon this mirror; In which I now de-spelled as such. But the true purpose is why I brought you all here, as you know my titles as such, correct, Harley?" He now gazed at me when he asked this in which I also nodded slowly, and we all froze as to what he stated next, making me suspicious as to what or why he wasn't there at the orphanage entrance at all until now. "I had to make a lot of sorts to allow at specific times; To allow at least two certain souls to leave the Afterworld, and to be given a second chance at life. The Spirit Council agreed as I handed over souls of some enemies I kept and were quickly judged as well as they were then sent to either Paradise-Half (2) or Unburdened-Half (3) of said world. Yet as per the agreement, they cannot return to their original world until you Harley,"

I looked at him now with not only confusion as to what words he used, but surprisingly he was also mentioning me from his explanation to everyone present, "Have passed a trail of sorts with the last spirit to come out, but you qualified already for the first one to do so, and it was a toss-up at who wanted to go first within the mirror here since it is a portal of sorts; Like I originally intended it to be."

Since he seemed done, I then asked now with my eyes narrowed and my two aunts not known to me saw a figure in the mirror now with said mirror glowing as well as a said person came out. I was currently now standing in front of it from the past few minutes of Uncle Aeroza speaking to us, with my back turned from the mirror itself and not noticing anything out of the ordinary, and also ignoring the wide-eyed looks my Aunt Applejack, Aunt Twilight, and my godmother gave to the now freed-figure, who only hushed them wordlessly with a finger to their lips. "Who are they then Uncle Aeroza, knowing you they might be important?"

He didn't respond to that as he saw with a soft smile and eyes to my confusion one again showing on my pose and eyes at what the next stated to me softly, "Well, why not see the first spirit now and just turn around."

I did and when I turned I froze once more, as I blinked a few times to see if I was seeing things or not, and the person hugged me as she now stated softly, tears coming to my eyes now as I quickly hugged her back; her not minding my strength half-used on her frame as she, my own mother whispered to me now softly, " _I missed you as well Harley._ "

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Lost Avalon; near the White Cliff of Wales, out in the open; at midnight:_**

A cloaked male person wore a standard black coat, gloves, and knee-length boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top, was standing near the Cliffside patiently yet was also inwardly ticked-off; despite the male recognizing this emotion as being partially impatient as he merely thought now, his arms crossed with his fingers tapping from his right-hand to his left-arm. _Despite knowing I am whole from being what I once was, I am still unused to emotions; Despite I have been whole for at least a few years or so now._

A slight breeze now blew around the male's form, the waves below the man churning softly in the night as he now thought as he gazed at the stars briefly and the moon itself. _This does remind me of the special time with the child as such I considered as a little sister. Sad I was forced to do so like that one goddess did to a certain flower-named female. I did despite with her giving me emotions back then even more, never did forgive myself as such for that._

The male was quickly brought out of his thinking from the last five minutes or so when a minor popping sound was heard close-by his area, and he merely stated in a deep-voiced tone as he now turned and then gazed at the male he was supposed to be meeting; his arms still crossed, "You're late."

The other male wore a purple-cloak like the male's in design, but now lowered his hood to reveal a male with silver-gold fused hair, and an Asian-looking face with a burnt cross-like scar in the middle of his forehead, and red-rimmed eyes now simply bowed his head in silent apology as he then stated carefully yet in a serious, roughly mixed with a smooth tone; an accented Hindu accent from his lips. "I apologize as such. I was delayed as I had to get… a bite to eat on a world nearby."

The black-cloaked male only showed he didn't care about it, in which the other male-only shrugged as he handed a document to him; a smirk on his features as the hooded male began reading with earnest within the papers the folder held as he also now stated, to make the cloaked male to glance at him briefly as well as listen while reading now, also revealing the man's name. "It was very easy to get that from the place you sent me to. But I do wonder why you take sudden interests in two specific girls and a kid no older than eight or nine years of age, Xemnas?"

The black-cloaked male, Xemnas, now lowered his hood to reveal him having orange eyes and tanned skin. Xemnas's hair was also long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his own shoulders now. As the cloak he wore currently was enchanted to hide his features truly, so it wouldn't bother to what his hair would end-up like as it would be perfectly hidden.

Xemnas just gave the man a look, also stating his name while speaking in a closed-nit toned of voice to be either ignorant about it, or leave it be to him, "It is an important matter to myself, and myself alone, for now, Avis the Blood. However," Xemnas made a gesture with his free hand as a sign to wordlessly state something more, "What do you have to report as such on the world the current group is heading to?" Xemnas asked at the end.

Avis merely shrugged as he complied with this question with ease, as he then began to explain it from secretly devouring the Heartless within that world as such to what group Avis is part of the Heart Eaters. "Not much except he might secretly take them to a third specific world, besides his own he made a long time ago, to replace Harmonis as such. From what I think, is to train the girls at both his own and this other world he wants to remain secret. Yet I also have a spy in the midst of his group of sorts. If the name of the world pops up Xemnas, you will be the first to know for sure."

Xemnas nodded once as he figured the meeting was over with, and Avis waved playfully as he quickly popped away in a dark-like mist of sorts to where ever he wanted to go, and Xemnas now looked back into the folder to see three specific pictures of three specific girls: Ginny, Harley (current look), and his daughter from a selfie-like picture taken. _Maybe I will drop by unannounced soon, and probably see how powerful this Harley Potter is truly at the same time._

Xemnas now opened a gateway or vortex of darkness and left casually with it closing behind him.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter eleven guys. I have to say, I think this might be very interesting times for the girls as well as both Harley and Ginny if you see what I just done. Especially I added a specific group for a reason yet if you guys are not wondering a few things right now: Why didn't you the demons once again for this chapter or better yet a view point of the Society of Darkness POV? I have a reason for this in an AU, Xemnas is his own person and somehow survived to obtain by Kingdom Hearts itself, a heart of his own to which if you saw he isn't still used to it. Also I if you haven't figured it out, a secret history between both Ginny and him, might eventually reveal itself due time.

The issues with Mary and them however, I purposely done so to add more to what will eventually be happening later on as I think or write (type) more chapters for this fic. So if you do tend to read this fic, please place a review as such. Maybe suggest content as well as other things and I will see what I can do. Even in my other stories as well.

Now here are some numbers guys:

 **One:** If you look them up, they will be in World of Warcraft as such as mobs or mounts. I figured why not do so in their animal forms for both Mary and Ginny.

 **Two:** In physical terms: Heaven's Half. It is part of the world; the Afterworld were all heroic, innocent, or good based upon the current dead upon death, souls go to. Both half's can be easily accessed and is considered neutral terms.

 **Three:** in physical terms: Underworld's Half. It is part of the world; the Afterworld were all evil or bad deed souls go to for punishment or as such, remain until a trial of sorts set them straight. Mostly a chance to earn free or a chance to try and gain acceptance the upper part as such with a test or trail placed upon him or her.

Well that is all for now guys until the next exciting chapter, peace out!


	12. The Break: Part 1

**Author's Announcement** :

Now after a long period of timing… Here is chapter twelve of this story guys!

Now in this chapter would be a lot of things occurring as well as POV swapping or changing to those that hate it, but this chapter will occur on their mini vacation as I plan on having them still be on this for some few chapters at least before they head back to Lost Avalon, AKA, the world of Female Harry Potter. Probably a day before the next task is coming-up. So they would be gone slightly over a two-week period or so as a break, and as I said, this fic will mostly take upon either Lost Avalon (Fem Harry's world), or the pony world (yes I will include said world as well). So it would be basically only a minor crossover with few worlds during the summer breaks for this fic, nothing more or less (which also includes this break for the task).

If you see my updates are slow or anything as such, then it has to do with not only sick issues, but family as well as trying to think up things on the fly, when I get the chance that is. Most of my work on my other stories have been done solo by me, myself, and I for the entire period except I have been using some ideas from my Co-Author, PSSD (recall earlier chapters to whom this is) has been giving me ideas or plots to add to the story, but I also added my own ideas mixed with this one as well. So in terms to that, I had to do my own error fixing as sometimes I don't catch it, so that's why, you readers, would be so kind to point-out as such.

Now to also issue this as well for readers, that are starting teen-level or beyond: my works are strictly between regular to what I class, "mid-teen-level" to older teen as such, and not M Rated; as I do not want to be kicked out of this site I have been on for quite some time. The site itself also allows others to see my own work like the rest I know, the other users, to the site as well.

So besides that, do expect some unexpected appearances or outcomes within this chapter you all are about to read, as I had to think carefully this time about things as things will be interesting for a few characters, especially since I knew for some time that my Co-Author, PSSD, had a favorite character that is being mentioned still. So in terms to that also, read at the bottom to figure-out who she is as I will tell you guys whom which certain character is her current favorite, out of the others.

There will be also a Normal POV for the other group, the demons; that I think need a part in this as well guys since it has been a long time since they were shown.

As the saying goes, I do not own any franchise I tend to use or plot with, except my own ideas that I in all my stories, and PSSD, can come up with in this one. I only own the OC's that I designed personally to allow, and yes allow, anyone, to use if I bestow permission to others, or be asked as such for their own stories. I also would like to state if OC's submitted by other users or readers are placed within, they too can use said OC's within their own stories as I am not shell-fish or anything at all (pun right there :P) to not allow them to do that. If I somehow did so, it would be on a magical genie who granted said wish as well as at the same time, Zazu from the Lion King (First movie), would be singing that "Coconut" or "Small world after all" songs to annoy Draco Malfoy, Snape, and a few others I think you all agree (upon sight that is), that needs such treatment for a week, before they start singing and dancing to it in a conga line of sorts… ok, a solo conga dance of sorts.

 **Warnings:** minor swear words, mentions of blood, unexpected surprises, battles, character death (Leaving you in suspense as to whom), POV switching, unexpected outcome warning.

Now here is some information:

 _Thoughts_ , _Thinking, Documents or Letters_ / " **Telepathy** "

"Talking"

Powerful Voices " ** _Powerful Voices Chat_** "

" _Spirit Speech._ " or Familiar chapter speeches in my other stories (In future)

" _Whispers_ " = Whisper Chat or Snake Speech / " _DRAGON SPEECH_ " = When talking like a true or fully racial dragon, or excessive shouting to non-dragons

Hidden Meanings in words

" **Demonic Speech** " or **Heritage Revealing**

 _Pinkie_ and **_Pinkie_** = Inner talking to herself

(Number) = At end of chapter explained.

 **(Flashback Start/Ends)**

So let's resume…

(Fixed at: 11/1/2018)

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Radiant Garden, at night as well as within The Great Maw:_**

This area was once known for a battle.

A battle of where armored Heartless that added up to the even number or more so; to at least a thousand, once residents as well as a certain wielder that is also aided this world, fought at.

Some parts of said battle however still showed slightly by spell-based marks as well as some missed slashed of weapons or anything other than that, also showed on rocks, the ground or some parts of the cliff-side as well. But at this time, a dark-like vortex then showed revealing a cloaked individual who lowered his hood to reveal it was Xemnas. And yet the current task he has in store eventually later-on for specific others currently on this world, Radiant Garden or formerly known as Hallow Bastion for some time, was currently waiting on someone he was… reluctant to say the least, to team-up with.

"Where can that Fay-Witch be?" Xemnas now questioned to himself as he also paced slightly within a small part of this massive area, at his current location within the middle. After waiting for at least several minutes without saying anything afterward, a second dark-like vortex then showed as a figure then came out of it with ease, with a crow-like bird afterward.

The person was a fair and green-skinned, female with shining yellow eyes that were also heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red as well. This dark witch's head is also topped with a black-horned headdress and she also wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges. Along with these other physical descriptions and the fin-like spikes on the sides of her neck further hint towards her dragon-transformation powers. The spikes with a clear hint, along with the collar of her robe create an upside-down pentagram. She also carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip through which she casts her spells. This person is none other than Maleficent, and her faithful companion to only her, Diablo.

The bird then rested as most times, on the top of Maleficent's staff as she merely tapped it once before the bird landed on it, and greeted with minor disdain in her tone yet knew it was forced, with her being within Xemnas' own presence. Although, greeting, is slightly overrated as such at this point. "I was surprised you wanted to see me… personally as such, Ex-Leader? But to what outcome may come out of this... desire to team-up as the saying goes, would be rather forced."

The Nobody merely nodded without words, and then he started to truly as well as suddenly now, pique the Fay-Witch's sudden interest in the topic he now mentioned, "I need you possibly to distract someone." Yet besides this, he decided to add something more to his words, "I take it your counter-part is different than your own, Fay-Witch?"

He was inwardly amused at this point, besides his face remaining neutral, at the sudden scowl on Maleficent's face; with her only response was annoyance in her tone, moving to stand near Xemnas as well... well standing that is, a few feet away from him. "Yes. I can't figure out how my other self of that universe, ever became that child's godmother in the first place at all… It is slightly sickening of her being a former being as such as my own."

Maleficent then decided to change the topic back to the original thing that truly interested her, making her pet caw slightly at her as well by moving her staff quickly yet tapped it on the ground once again while at the same time, giving the Nobody a look of inpatients now; making him also understand by her next question as well, "So to what pray tell, why you need to have my personal… assistance as of now when you have enough power to do so on your own?"

Xemnas then got into the secret pockets that the cloaks worn by said former members as such as he, from Organization 13, and gave the dark-witch said folder to make her looked interested, as she gently grabbed it within her freehand and also without effort, held it open as luckily there was no wind at all blowing within the canyon itself.

It contained the contents of anyone involved with this universe's individuals that he has been tracking in secret, for the past several years on Lost Avalon and more, and when she was done along with handed said folder back with pure interest in her orbs, Maleficent now stated with a grin on her face now in total understanding; with Maleficent gently yet firmly gripping her staff as she hates to team-up as such with the likes of him from the last encounter, but knew if she wants to see what or who was written as well, needed to. "As it pains me to say as such, Xemnas... I am in."

Xemnas nodded once again with a neutral face, and stated in a pleased tone to her, as he now shown a picture of said female for her to target, "You are to merely test the teen shown within this photograph, and possibly leave while also, leaving this behind." He then handed the Fay-Witch a crystal orb to make her briefly confused until she sensed to her surprise an energy she somewhat knew, and then grinned wickedly at this.

The picture itself however, was Harley as she is at this point of time, but a crystal-clear, enlarged version as it was originally a group-photo of sorts; with her kin and mates in a specific time of day; after a few days after the first task, on Lost Avalon.

"It would please me to see how… a child of her caliber would do against a person as such as I, Xemnas, but what do you get to do while this is happening?" Maleficent talked to herself and yet, questioned the Nobody at the end. To what he stated to her plainly surprised her slightly now, yet filed this interesting news for later, "I will be seeing the mother, along with the child I had with her and also explain a few things; while you cause this… distraction as well as a test of sorts, if you see it as such, of Miss Potter's abilities."

The Fay-Witch merely nodded as they discussed a few things, and then she eventually left seven minutes later.

Xemnas, however, retook the picture that his hired spy took from before; showing his child with the recently-changed Ginevra, and Harley Potter walking beside them. He placed it within his cloak and was about to leave until he felt a sudden pressure that was truly known to him, as well as a select few. The pressure was a mixture of darkness mixed with a feeling of gravity slightly to make Xemnas not move slightly at all.

"It would not surprise me at all, Sephiroth, to see you around this location once again." Xemnas now stated neutrally to the man that is currently behind him.

He, Sephiroth, has his distinctive long, silver hair with long bangs that frame his face slightly, and dresses in a black leather coat. The coat has a large collar that reaches his ears even when folded back, and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist. Sephiroth's coat also has a red-violet lining in the front with it being more tattered, but only slightly. Sephiroth also has regular blue eyes; he is right-handed rather than left. The sleeves of his coat end in metal rings in place of normal cuffs, and he wears black leather gloves. There is an odd, black and red, fin-like growth on each forearm also. Sephiroth's chest is also exposed, revealing a grey strap around his abdomen with two black belts over it, as well as two brown, overall-like straps that intersect over his chest. He wears black pants and black knee-high boots, with two grey belts wrapped around each boot as well as a silver pauldron over each shoulder. Sephiroth also sports a large, navy blue wing on his right shoulder. Sephiroth also carries his iconic sword, Masamune, as his weapon.

"It isn't true as I have merely followed Cloud Strife slightly to three worlds; Two of which, are… odd as the mortal saying goes." Sephiroth calmly stated with admittance at the end, making Xemnas merely raised an eyebrow with a wordless look to tell he was interested. "Yet I felt a child…. of sudden interest that recently arrived, and knowing how you perform to such of your plans," the winged-one spoke-up now calmly, with a gleam in his eyes to know he was serious; gripping his blade briefly before replacing his weapon-hand to his side, "May know whoever I felt I might seek-out, and overhearing your brief conversation with the Dark-Witch, it might be that child herself."

Xemnas sighed yet inwardly was hoping in secret the fallen one would sense her like he has, knowing potential… despite him having to uphold said deal, yet had to rely on others to do his task for said teenager, "You are correct then, Sephiroth," Xemnas now told the former SOLDIER warrior of his; Sephiroth's old world.

Said male merely hummed softly at knowing he was right, and gave Xemnas a look to make said other male to inwardly groan yet was thankful he made copies of her, Harley's, image. Once he handed the image to the winged one, he saw an intrigued gleam within those orbs of his, and without words, flew away rather quickly with a single flap by forceful means onto the ground.

Now Xemnas was getting ready to leave until he sighed in annoyance this time, and looked to see with a double-take slightly, but neutrally that is, Xehanort himself alongside with his younger half. (Now to not confuse others, OX = Older version of Xehanort, YX = Younger.) "Pray tell, do you simply give-away pictures of children willingly as such, Xemnas?" OX now asked him in both curiously yet firmly as his arms was behind his back, his counterpart however was merely silent with his own arms crossed yet in front of him as he only observed for the moment.

"No, just merely going through my own plans to have the child tested as well as tried in combat. For you see My Half, she is a potential-based child of sorts to not only myself, but others to try and sway her on their side." Now this made both OX and YX quickly interested at this, and without words as he merely wanted to see to it his current plan comes into fruition, handed the two the same picture.

"Seems to me that this teenaged girl is powerful, but yet not fully trained at all." YX stated plainly to them. OX merely agreed without saying a thing, and Xemnas then explained since it was those two that brought him back, his current plans, and they were impressed by it and decided for themselves to not get involved but merely… observe as such, for now.

"So you also have a child that you were forced a while back, and aged her as well to live her life, freely I might add?" OX now asked in pure interest as in secret, he too fathered a child of his own, and yet, didn't know about where his two grandchildren would be as they were lost to the world-like stars, in terms that is. YX knows as well, as he was allowed to witness the event of their world being truly destroyed with no hopes of ever returning or possibly being restored.

"Yes, and while Maleficent distracts them, that is when I will make my own move." Xemnas told them with a half-grin on his features, and sensing the conversation was over now, the two decided to leave to a world they originally wanted to get a chance as rumor has it, a strange fruit of sorts was there they wanted to obtain before the locals do (1).

Xemnas now sighed in final-like relief as he now finally left, not seeing a pair of fel-green eyes that recently arrived not too long ago, now secretly looked at the town, and uncloaked from the concealment spell to reveal it was a strange human-like entity in full-out pitch-black armor, and chuckled briefly before turning into a dark-like mist and heading to said town to simply wait for an opportunity.

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV, the next morning:_**

I woke-up now to my ire, every one of my mates on the same, largely-enchanted bed since they also refused last night to be in their own rooms… but I secretly didn't mind as I also saw one of my tails had Selene and Sonata, secured gently yet firmly to the point they wouldn't move at all within the night, slept peacefully yet I felt my chest as well as my calling-to-nature, would currently ruin my chance of simply enjoying the peaceful moment I was having right now with them.

As if by instincts, they while still sleeping that is, moved slightly to the point I could easily get-up without disturbing them at this point, to use the restroom and also take care of the… an annoying habit I still have.

After I did my business, I recalled softly now along with secretly being humored, as the events, before we all went to sleep, last night.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins)**

* * *

I was currently hugging my Mom slightly hard and yet, she didn't wince at all or possibly felt a thing. But I was also saddened I was even taller than my own Mom; besides my godmother, Bellatrix that is.

We then after a few minutes now, pulled away as I then looked at her in utter confusion and still half-disbelieve now on my face, with my Mom fully seeing me with an understanding of my current figure alongside the non-human traits to even secretly confuse me more, but my main question was… "How is this possible?"

Mom merely gave me a soft look and now started to gently explain it to me, after Uncle Aeroza conjured chairs for all of us to sit that is, with my godmother and both my unofficial aunts merely sitting down as they were also merely observing things for now, along with my uncle. "The mirror, like Aeroza, told not only you Harley, but the other girls currently within this room as well as the main factor. But it is different when… in the Afterworld, as time is non-existent slightly yet is at the same time."

Mom then began to explain things that led up to now, with her revealing that Dad was indeed upset that he couldn't come at all, but understood as to how he died. Within Mom's own words that took nearly thirty or so minutes to explain things, the Elder Council had to look into things to see if her clearance for a new life, could be cleared or not, as well as Uncle Padfoot's to what she told me, was frustrated they lost to a game to let her come first.

"So what game did you two played against each other then?" Aunt Twilight finally decided to ask as she was intrigued on what the other side was, like both my godmother and Aunt Applejack. Myself included in secret.

Mom now looked to her mischievously and stated in mirth, fully recalling what game they had to play, "It was merely the Rock, Paper, and Scissors game after a careful decision by the Elders. Me and Sirius had to do three rounds as we tied the other two, but that version of the game was more… humor-like then I'm saying it is right now. They, The Council, had to actually use spectral images to allow what three ways we would play-it-out as such." That did seem funny as I saw my godmother, and Aunt Applejack seemed to be holding in laughter at the image I imagined as well to that.

"I figured from their minor sense of humor, which would occur as I was, forced to… other matters at the time for your trails, Lily." Uncle Aeroza stated to my Mom then, with her giving him an understanding look back without words; before she looked as well as examined me slightly at the same time. "Look at you though; You're all grown-up beautifully… I think?" Lily gently stated with also being unsure, due to the height as well as body issues I guessed I currently have.

"Not really Mom," I began as she leaned back to see me, to make her lightly blush as well as make my aunts and godmother this time to lightly chuckle at my quick yet brash move: Grabbing my chest to clearly tell her how annoyed I was about some parts of my body, "These things are troublesome, and not to mention I'm really not that pretty, to begin with."

I saw her now frown to this with my uncle facepalming to himself without words, and my godmother gave me a strange look with a silent look also, to my two aunts as well as my own mother, to get quick looks of later from them both at my words. "I disagree with you right there Harley. You're truly beautiful to wither you're looking normal or not," Mom then gently yet firmly stated to me, making me look at her wide-eyed briefly at her minor declaration, as her words were also truthful.

I still after so many times thinking I wasn't pretty due to my traits of the races I was showing, and my… issues I am still dealing with, I still thought those very thoughts. But if she thought that too, then maybe I was yet it was hard for me to also accept that, at the same time.

I along with my two Unofficial-By-Blood aunts then filled my mother in as well as my godmother, Bellatrix Black-Stormrage, on the details of my current times within the next three hours staying in the room with them.

Though I did wonder where the last name, Stormrage, came into my godmother's name, as she indeed still looked to be eighteen years old, body wise.

"Doesn't surprise me at all on the Amazon trait your showing, Harley, as you were bound to exhibit that bloodline sooner or later; due to whom your grandma on your father's side, was." Mom then stated to me in slight remembrance in her tone, making me also understand she might be recalling the grandmother I haven't met at all… who is alive I think? I slightly recall her being alive as such from Uncle Aeroza and my cousin, Diana that is.

"So besides that, did Uncle Aeroza tell you that he is a slave-driver on training?" I now told my Mom to which she also gave a realistic look to him, and he merely chuckled hesitantly now with my godmother doing the same thing, and both my aunts just mutely agreed with me this time, with Aunt Applejack also now speaking up, getting both my godmother and Mom to look at her, "Yup, I hate to admit it as I saw some parts of the training he is putting her and the others thorough is slightly harsh, but it seems to be also working as well for ya Harley." My aunt looked at me when she said my name at the end.

"May I remind you females that my training is beneficial to aid Harley in the long-run of things to come?" Aeroza now stated to all of us casually, with his arms now crossed. He faltered by the sudden glares both my godmother and Mom were giving him now, however, making me almost want to laugh… almost is the word, by Aunt Twilight now stating plainly back as he also looked partially betrayed at her words. "Chasing them while riding a massive-like Hellhound that breathed ice at them as well as fire, isn't part of that, as well as possible... making them dodge thirty, enchanted bludgers at once?"

My uncle now gulped at sudden dark-like auras were on both my Mom's and godmother's body's, and he quickly stated before he got whacked on the head by, as strange as it sounds, two materializing Pan's of Doom, "Now wait... We can talk this out-" WHACK, WHACK.

I now deadpanned as I knew it might be my godmother and Mom doing that as the pans themselves kept whacking, but we kept talking till it was late in the night, and they noticed the time when I now yawned; showing my teeth and tongue slightly to tell me to hit the hay.

They told me as I left, with a gentle kiss goodnight onto the cheek, that is when I bent down for my Mom to do so, that they would be talking with my uncle for some time. I knew he was going to get it eventually as the training he placed us into that first time and onwards, was slightly ridiculous at best.

I also told my girls, about what occurred slightly; also leaving personal things that they also stated within my aunt's sights as well back in that room, alone. Eventually since they refused to let me sleep for the first night that is, alone to my ire as I hoped I get a chance to do so for once, I was piled on the large enough bed of sorts, and we eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Since I was around right now, I decided to let my mates sleep still, and headed out of the room and tried to navigate by myself that is, around this crazy yet probably specially-enchanted mansion of sorts.

Eventually after a mere twelve or so minutes, and also opening and quickly closing doors to strange things… including encountering a very huge underwater room with the actual Jaws-like shark himself that tried to come through and also gobble me up, I was getting irritated of not finding the kitchens. Especially from what I heard from the girls as the very doors I have been checking, was supposed to be a green-tinted one.

"It seems you're entirely lost, aren't you kid?" A familiar male voice I knew within the games I played stated, freezing me in place as I now turned and then gapped slightly to see it was the Kingdom Hearts 2 version of him. It was Squall Lionheart, AKA, Leon (2). He was also casually leaning against the wall nearby my position. I never did encounter the man at all last night, yet I heard from my mates; despite them being in love with me for my looks, which I think wasn't still pretty at all despite what my own Mom says, was still attractive, was hot in real life like Riku.

But thankfully I was mostly attracted to girls, so even if he is, he just looked to me… lonely perhaps.

I now chuckled in minor embarrassment, with a brief tint showing on my cheeks at his words, with him slightly smirking briefly at my reaction as well, "It's that obvious huh?" My tails moving lazily from side to side, with him realizing who I might be as he then states to ask more-so himself then me that is, "Your Aeroza's niece, Harley, correct?"

I nodded once, and he gave me a small smile with him now getting off the wall, and coming to me, as well as to my yelp now forced me to go forward in a playful manner as I also at the same time, followed him. When he was talking, he also began to speak casually as if it was an average day of sorts I just experienced. "It is quite bothersome slightly too easily get lost to the home, your uncle that is, provided the Community for room and board. So I experienced as the others have as to what you probably experienced, most likely trying to find the kitchens?" Leon briefly looked behind him to me; when he made a question within his words as well to me.

I nodded slightly as I was irritated still, but less now as I spoke in reply, seeing right now to realize there were symbols on each and every door we passed; when I didn't before, "Ya you got that right. In fact recently before you showed-up, I almost got gobbled by a shark that looked just like Jaws for a moment, before I quickly slammed the door."

Leon nodded as if that was an occurrence, and replied to make me now prank my uncle when I get a chance, along with my girls/mates, "That does tend to happen as this home is slight… sentient to the point of tricking new people as a hidden amusement to her needs of getting rid of boredom." Although I paused briefly before catching up-to Leon as to what he stated, as if the house was a living thing, and then questioned him with one single word, "She?"

Leon then chuckled as he seemed to get an ah ha-based look, and opened a door that showed a symbol to which I quickly began to personally remember to myself at. The symbol was that of a crescent moon with it being within a heart, etched into said green door. "Yes. This house became sentient to what he told us, thirty or so years ago by a female spirit. Said female spirit originally passed-away within this mansion as well, and was then woken-up eventually by fusing the original designs of Aeroza's Mansion with itself, by Aeroza's on doing. Now here we are to the kitchens."

I saw it was a huge yet basically made kitchen of sorts with the top-of-the-line products. The room itself also was modern yet basic, with set-up chairs and tables also. The walls were neatly painted to a light-grey color with shapes randomly imprinted onto said walls also.

Cooking within the kitchen to my surprise was my Mom, with both Aunt Applejack placing cut or sliced apples into the batter with Aunt Twilight also helping by cooking eggs and black-smoked bacon. My Mom was when I noticed now, flipping apple-infused pancakes to make me quickly and secretly, watered into my mouth for a brief moment. Knowing fully well it was Aunt Applejack's famous apple pancakes that were being cooked, and I saw there were a lot to know, they were up possibly very early, as Aunt Twilight still has bed-head.

Mom was also wearing Aunt Twilight's spare pajama set, which was a plain all-over lavender set like hers, and Aunt Applejack thanks to Rarity back then getting her addicted, wore a casual yet Plain-Jane nightgown that didn't make her look… inappropriate.

Mom then saw me as I yawned slightly, and greeted me warmly as she still had her focus on the pancakes, "Morning Harley, did you sleep well?" I nodded as despite my mini-work out I did to locate the main kitchen, to which I think this area was, I now sat down near one of the chairs to the large set-up tables nearby. "Ya Mom, I did. But don't get me wrong at saying this," I saw her looking at me briefly in minor concern to which then changed to a mirth-like look of understanding to me now, as she began to flip another pancake, "My Mates wanted to sleep on the same bed with me for the first night; Despite them getting their own rooms. I was really hoping to settle on sleeping alone for at least one night by myself."

Mom then chuckled as well as my two aunts at this, with Leon gave me a hidden look with amusement clearly being shown within his eyes as he leaned near the counter-space on where my Mom was cooking, "It wouldn't surprise me any, as James was like that on the beginning stages of our marriage."

I nodded as I was at least happy to know Dad was like them… slightly that is, and the door now opened to reveal a tired yet alert godmother, Bellatrix, and a few of my mates, Selene and Sonata, with them, now entering the room.

I was then kissed on both the left-cheek and the lips by the two as they muttered a tired morning to me, in which I responded gently back, and they sat next to me with Selene to my sudden concern, holding her stomach yet seemed relieved after a few moments of sitting.

Mom then glanced at the two mates of mine knowingly as if she was told, and then served us; with mine slightly more-so in portions, which I was secretly grateful to her doing so. Bellatrix quietly thanked her to my confusion, as I thought my godmother was slightly out-going, but it would also seem that whatever was discussed last night without my knowing... slightly affected her somehow.

As I began to eat, I then choked briefly before swallowing by a mirth-like look on my Mom's face at me now, to which I also looked to her with wide eyes as I forgot about that part of having kids, "So what are you going to name them, Harley?" I shrugged to make the two of my mates give me a look at, and then sweat dropped in knowing as I responded to this now, talking while eating at the same time with manners; eating and swallowing first before speaking with each bite. "I haven't really figured it out with my mates yet, Mom. But I was kinda hoping to name my… first kid something decent at least."

I saw Selene gave me a look with approval with Sonata as well, and my current aunts seemed to be interested in what I would think of as in secret, I had them both, Aunt Twilight and Aunt Applejack be with me a few weeks ago in secret as well, to be godmothers to my yet-to-be-born daughter. I decided to let my other two aunts, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, be my other child's along with Aria, Sonata's sibling.

"So how did that happen anyways?" Bellatrix then asked curiously to me mostly me, with her glancing at the bulges of my two currently here mates' stomachs. It would seem that both Leon and my Mom wanted to know as well by easily seeing it on their faces, and I told them. When I was done speaking since the others eventually came into my speech while at the same time, eating, Mom and Bellatrix were in shock, humored, and horrified as to how that occurred with a gleam in my godmother's eyes at the mention of the twin Weasley's. Leon's was more of a meh-look, and those that already knew just kept eating.

"So you're no-longer a… virgin Harley?" Mom then questioned me not only firmly, but with regret as if she was alive back then, I would probably be asking for advice on how to deal with that; as secretly when I found out back then as well, I handled the stress-build-up, but would have had more time on a mothers touch; if you get what I mean, for advice on matters.

I nodded reluctantly, and she sighed as if it was inedible, to make me wonder why until she then confessed to making me later-on, contact my Death-In-Hire; which my cousin decided was better-terms at being called then Slave to me, if this was true or not back then within my dreamscape when I was younger, "I sort of saw what you may go through with your mates Harley. In fact," Mom now sat down after everyone was chatting away from us besides my pregnant mates and godmother, at our table with her own food, "I was surprised like you possibly were when she placed those… suggestive images into my head."

I blushed as well as both Selene and Sonata was, with my godmother chuckling to herself in amusement to my mock-glare at her briefly, "Your cousin back then had the right to do so to ease your mother's worries, Harley," Uncle Aeroza now stated as he had, as usual, a frozen soda-like drink of sorts in his one hand; his right-hand, and in the other was the cooked breakfast with him also sitting next to my godmother now.

I gave him a look at that as my Mom did as well, and he merely chuckled to my confusion, sadly as he also stated to now make me understand like the rest of us right now near him, "For you see, she recently lost someone precious to her within a month or two ago back then, Harley, and the situation slightly reminded of her own mate's outcome she too suffered slightly, with nightmares, and possibly more-so to what you would've ended up if your upbringing was still placed within the Dursely's."

Mom then looked sharply at my uncle now to also at the same time, make him gulp slightly as if he forgot on his face now to her, with my godmother doing the same thing, "Harley was placed at the Dursely's?" He nodded and then I explained as to what Pinkie had done, and she seemed to be in approval as to my older half-sister's actions. "But where is your aunt right now Harley?"

I now smacked my forehead as if I forgot, to make both Selene give me a look for as well as Sonata to briefly chuckle at my actions, as I now stated to Mom back, in kind words, "Last time I heard of Aunt Petunia, she was with her husband and recently is on her second kid; Still working as such at the Academy to that Will you made, Mom." Now, this seemed to have to surprise her as Mom asked me when and how.

For you see, after Aunt Petunia settled down at the Academy back then, she was eventually to her own surprise, as well as my older sisters, very good at her job. She eventually fell in love with our male Dark-Arts Professor that truly volunteered from Pinkie's old world; as a famous unicorn-based magic-teacher back then in the Pony-World that is, that went by the name of Fredrick Hoovamane, but he then changed his last name by magic to a better sounding one; to Everbloom, to honor my aunt's own name, to her happy yet secret surprise.

They eventually married a year before my sister and Discord had, and during the same year yet different month-period as my sister and Discord's child, had a little girl of their own who surprised them at having a unicorn horn like Rarity's sister has as such, the same way as well, on her forehead. My cousin's name was Mayflower "May" Lilith Everbloom (Image: Imagine an indigo-haired version of a younger May from the Pokémon Anime, with the child-size outfit as such as in anime, but with a skirt on the jeans, a dull-grey one). And let's just say she is kind and sweet, yet likes to play pranks when she hangs-out with Screwball, and let's leave it at that.

Mom was saddened to know she missed-out a lot of things to not only when I was growing up, but this as well as a few things I mentioned. Yet she was currently happy at hearing it from me and my own mouth. Same with my godmother, Bella I decided to call her in my head as her name is a minor mouthful when speaking to her as such.

We eventually decided after I helped with the surprise of my tails aiding me as well to make the progress faster, to clean-up the kitchen area. We were all then confused a few hours later; once everyone got around this time, in our every-day choice of clothing that is that Uncle Aeroza wanted to take us off-world today, and into another.

Selene decided as she didn't feel good suddenly, after eating the apple pancakes to my sad-like understanding, decided to remain behind as well as Mia, my godmother; since she said we would hang out later tonight, and both Krum and my newly adopted-kid; which Mom was pleased about secretly, as well as both my still-newly sister, Miley and my other two mates that are in the tournament; Destiny and Katie.

For you see guys, I did encounter Fox and Miley; which they were getting along soothingly enough to prank us an hour back, a few hours earlier. It would seem she secretly came over for the day to merely check-up with me as well as tell me a few things about her own soulmate to my own ire; as I felt protective slightly over her. Fox on the other hand, wanted to go with me, but had to deal with a current issue she has at the moment on this world before she does, so she decided to hang-out with me later tomorrow. Miley however needed to head back today for a surprise to my ire, to her own mate has planned for her; which secretly made me suspicious as to what it was yet I let it slide... for now. So I wouldn't be seeing her when I and the others, eventually come back.

Once we all went through the portal Uncle Aeroza made, we all now came, this time without a dog-pile that is, to what I would call a beautiful site in my mind, as well as awe I saw on not only my mates; but my Mom's.

We were currently on a pathway on a large-enough leverage to house all of us without it crumbling, but the view below showed a huge valley of sorts, that was also filled with flowers, separate or close-enough trees randomly all over said valley, and a large river of sorts that went on for miles outward, and under the cliff itself; making us all think we were on a mountain-side right now.

"Where are we right now, Uncle Aeroza?" I asked with awe clearly being shown in my voice. My uncle in reply to my question just merely chuckled, and then stated with mirth while also gesturing to the valley below us, "This is a secret location on a world that hasn't been discovered as of yet… well more-like haven't been traveled to for some time." We all gave him a look now to make him chuckle, and Ginny and Jenny; to my brief glance, were quietly talking amongst themselves as well as chuckling at the same time for a joke they must have told each other.

"Well, alright you pulled my leg of sorts; we are all in the secretive, Floral Valley; Within the world that famous for shadow-like guardians the locals on this world tend to use. One of which is a human-like dragon with mostly blue-skin of sorts (3)." He then explained to us, and we saw a pathway leading down to the valley, and the cliff part of where we were was large enough for us to train at I guessed, by his look at us now. Yet we were also confused as to how he detailed his words as well.

My uncle then began to lead us to a more secure area to do training, and also stated that Sonata and Sunset may not do so, along with my mother as she was only recently been alive for no more than a days' worth, and possibly, her magic hasn't been fully recharged at all as of yet. I didn't see, however, that we were being watched by a three-man group that was camping nearby on this mountain from being separated from the actual large-yet-small-like group they were known for, and decided to secretly see what we were up to; not realizing the so-called fay-witch just showed and merely grinned as she also then ported to a closer location of sorts, to do her thing.

We then came into ruins of sorts that seemed to please Uncle Aeroza now, and he then stated to us then, with him also now glancing at us; since he took the lead to get us to this location I bet. "We will begin out training here and also to let you all know as well: Things will be slightly different of sorts."

I understood with a mirth-like look as the rest of us, including Jenny, to make my uncle now look at us in playful betrayal with lastly at Mom, who merely grinned at us as if she was the one responsible. "So to start off with," he now began to tell us to what training we have to do, "We will be practicing our magic within this secured area. Then afterword's we will be doing basic as well as magical exercises."

We then trained for nearly or close to, two or three hours as he also made us do a full lap around the current area to end it. When we were done, mostly all but me worked-up a sweat, to which, he spelled us all clean instantly. But while we were training as well, I had a feeling we were being watched the entire time. It was as if, someone or something either wanted to simply spy, or worse. Other than that, Mom got along with My Blaze and Sonata, with ease.

Since it was close-to lunch-time, Uncle Aeroza snapped his fingers and food appeared to what our favorite dishes were, and in secret, other locations to what he knew of said group was spying on us; who were secretly stunned as well as surprised at, somehow now knew he already knows they were here.

So all in all, I got to hang out with my mates and mother, and my Mom got to know a little more about my mates and what their history was slightly like; knowing they wouldn't reveal all of their pasts to her knowingly.

We then took care of the mess we caused, and decided to explore a little bit; most of my mates decided to remain behind with my Mom to ask her something I guess? I wasn't sure as they were secretive about it, but Ginny, Jenny, and I decided to explore with Sonata in-toe.

We then went into the cavern-like ruins of sorts and saw that there was writing on the walls to show what Aeroza was talking about, with people using their shadows to aid them; the shadow themselves like living entities as much of their own to fight as well as befriend. From what I read since my abilities came in handy this time.

Although not known to us, that very same three-man group followed after us, as well as a cloaked female of sorts into the ruins.

Jenny though eyed something that had her interest and went over the object along with Ginny. I looked at a few images that seemed familiar as it showed what Aeroza said this world was famous slightly for, to what the pictures stated, was the legendary blue and red fighting each other. Ginny then called me over to make me stop for the last five or so minutes looking merely at the large image, and I went over to them.

"Do you think you can read what this state's Harls?" Ginny stated in a gentle yet wondered question to me, while also using my nickname she decided to call me earlier today at breakfast.. with permission of sorts by Mia as My Books began to also call me that as well. I merely nodded as Jenny briefly touched it yet quickly took her hand back as the area from the object itself that she touched, showed minor energy from her own hand. The object was a sword of sorts that seemed ancient.

"To all who gaze at this sword, take heed as this blade once belonged to a mighty unknown warrior known as the Twilight Angel. It was placed here for those that do come to the ruins as time extends by us, the ancients' enchantments to said blade, to preserve history's ancient heroine. Take heed though as one day, a worthy person, wither they be male or female, will be able to lift the weapon itself and use all the powers within; by thy name of the heroes who have done so, to aid them on their path." I read carefully to my friend and her child.

I then stood back up as I had to kneel to read it, and was about to ask in wonder who may have placed this weapon here in the first place, but froze as well as they did, and the secret small group, as well as the atmosphere, was now somehow, tense all of a sudden.

Then we began to hear the minor laughter now echoing within the walls of this place. Female laughter I thought I recall hearing within one of those movies I haven't watched as when I was little.

"I think we should leave now Harls," Ginny stated with a gulp, making me nod in silent agreement as the air was still tense. As I took one single step, I froze as we felt the ground began to slightly shake, and to our quick yet sudden horror; as well as the small group near us as they were close-by to hear us yet were also experiencing the same thing, we all then fell downwards to a large-cavern tunnel-like system, along with the very old sword itself via enchanted stand, below.

At the entrance to the room, we didn't see the female de-cloaked herself to be Maleficent as she was silently pleased with our outcome she caused, and ported once again to my purposely-placed yet future location since I was now separated from both Ginny, and Jenny.

* * *

 ** _Ginny's POV:_**

I now groaned as I was currently being shaken by my daughter, frantically that is, as my head was pounding.

"Where-Where are we?" I asked mostly to myself as Jennifer also helped me up, and luckily my minor-bruised forehead was the main concern as well as Jenny lightly had small yet easy-healing cuts showing on her arms, and some-parts of her face.

"I don't know Mom, but this is slightly creepy…" Jenny trailed off with a minor gulp at the end, knowing full well my daughter hates enclosed spaces as we were in a small yet large area right now, with tunnels to our surprise that were in at least four separate directions for us to choose from. I also saw that Harley must've gone in another direction, fully or slightly recalling as I also touched my head once again to feel minor pain; without seeing Jenny looking at me now in wordless concern, the random tube-like tunnels that separated us.

I now sighed as I then looked to see which possible tunnel we would have to take, as we were also surprised that they were all also lit by glowing rocks of sorts, "Which way do you think we should go, Jen?" I saw a hidden surprise by my question to her, and yet she looked at each of the four current tunnels, as the one above us I glanced briefly, looked too slick to even climb and there were currently no other objects to use my wand on to transfigure anything into a broom, to get us out of here.

After patiently waiting for her to decide, she finally did as Jennifer eventually did the tiger-by-the-toe decision, and picked the third tunnel. "Let's go into that one Mom." Jennifer stated to make me wordlessly nod, as yet now pleased inwardly to make my heart feel warm as she trusts me still while I now held her right-hand. I was still secretly pleased she called me as a title, mom, as such.

While we walked, it was pure silence currently as not only I was nervous as such that we may have all fallen into a trap, but my daughter didn't seem to want to speak at the moment.

We both eventually came into large city-like ruins within a huge cavern. I was surprised that a city like this was down here and yet not. since it seemed to be not showing any signs of life, making myself think that it has been at least years before we stepped foot into the forgotten area I guess to myself as well. Not known to us, a pair of briefly glowing orange eyes that looked at us in hiding, and silently followed us as we saw fragments of this city's past: Clay pots, hand-made items, and a lot of other things.

What made me curious though, is that I felt a strange tug at my own magical-core at a direction nearby, once we came to a three-way path.

I didn't realize it that my daughter also felt a similar tug, but differently in the same direction as well. "Let's go this way Jen," I stated to my daughter with her meekly nodding, knowing she was also spooked at seeing some skeletons from where we came from as well. We still traveled for a few minutes or so, still seeing some artifacts within this place that may be truly valuable to this world, yet once we saw it we froze in place.

We; my daughter an I, eventually both came to a huge yet ancient-looking temple of sorts, with the designs also looking slightly a mixture of what I read with Mary… before Mum got involved, a mixture of a pyramid in design for the main top part of the building with an Aztec temple of sorts for the rest. The materials themselves unlike the area around us, was made strangely as it sounds, odd-like metal I never seen before. What is even stranger still is that the area itself seemed to have been remaining intact as well as not at all tarnished in old age; as if by magic itself wanted to preserve this exact location.

After we debated to each other, we felt that tug to which I was surprised Jenny felt also, but differently, inside like mine was telling me. So we both then decided, while holding hands in comfort that is, to go in. Yet we still didn't see those same glowing-orange eyes looking at us in minor surprise before narrowing, and then following us silently in a dark-like illusion of sorts, and the entrance swiftly closed.

I as well as my daughter, quickly turn in minor fright at how loud the slamming of the door was, when it slammed downwards to trap us both inside. "D-Did you think we made a-a mistake coming in here Mom?" Jennifer then asked me in a mixture of hesitance and minor fear, and I merely gulped as I was about to say something, but froze as she did as well, when the area began lighting-up with green-fire-based torches on the ceiling, one by one till the entire area was fully lit, and the fire then changed to that of normal colors. What we then saw made my jaw drop, and hers to be in awe.

It turns out we were in a treasure room of sorts or possibly, this building itself was a vault of some kind as we both also saw gems, gold coins, and a lot of fancy things that must have been placed within before who once lived in this underground city, left.

I as well as my daughter, after making sure she was nearby that is, began to explore and possibly knowing well at home, we had to at least take everything we could back. Especially since we saw a mixture of actual religions and possibly cultures within this huge area as well, and thankfully from Harley's mates; Mia and Selene, taught me a few charms to do so.

So I then grabbed a random ruby nearby me, and transfigured it into a medium-sized ruby-chest; since I was still learning to fully-make objects to what they were yet at least it wasn't see-through, and with also a specific chant Aeroza taught all of us on one of the times training... with the slave-driver, randomly at that time that is, to make it hold everything as well as shrink it. "Colectis-Treasua!" I stated clearly with my wand out, and like it should each and every object, gem, treasure, or anything else within began to quickly move in which I also had to dodge and lay on the ground, as the chest itself opened it and sucked all but a few things; things that were powerful to block said chant I used, into itself as well as then shut.

I saw my daughter look at me in awe as to my relief, the treasure itself didn't even touched her at all when that happened. However, I now froze as I as well as she felt that tug once again since we both saw a few objects on the ground that also turned out to be a pair of swords nearby, that our magic was calling to.

The reason I said our magic, is that my daughter secretly told me on some personal experiences she couldn't explain, and I was happy for her at that, and to her own confusion as I had Jennifer bunked with me in Mary's room; as I didn't want my twin-sister to feel alone last night, despite her still being knocked-out. So I basically told her till at least four in the morning, of her having magic as best as I could tell it.

My magic was being pulled to a bronze-etched blade that looked more like a katana than a blade at all, but it also had a pattern of both a ruby and sapphire gem infused into the blade itself (Imagine this: Ruby, sapphire, ruby, etc.) to a total of seven, with the blade having a small curled-tip at the end. The handle was gold with a leather grip, and at the end to my confusion as it was the same as the one my daughter felt, was a small chain with a small orb at the end.

My daughter's however as we picked them up curiously, was slightly smaller yet more defined then mine was, as hers was indeed etched in runes as well, but it had only a huge opal-like gem near the middle of the silver-like blade itself. The handle was also what I think, the same material-based leather as a grip, and with the same chain, but hers instead of a small orb, was a gemmed-sapphire heart. The weapon also appeared to be a reversed blade of sorts as well, from what Aeroza briefly taught in his classroom at my time, about them as he thought us as his students, needed to know some designs.

"Be careful Jenny, despite what our magic I guess is telling us that these are ours, it might be sharp." I gently warned her as she began to swing-play with the weapon. She then looked sheepish now as she hesitantly laughed at the same time, and then wordlessly agreed with me; carefully to not also get poked, as well as to my minor amusement, was leaning on it slightly.

We both froze though as we then heard a deep male voice talking neutrally to us yet was also amused at Jennifer's antics with her own weapon; secretly though to my embarrassment I felt a thump in my heart not out of fear, but strange as it sounds, a thrill of sorts, "It would seem that watching you closely, was a good decision until I reveal myself, now, to you that is."

We saw a dark-like mist a few feet away from my position began to appear and a cloak was then removed to a silver-haired, orange-eyed man in his twenties with bronze skin, looking at me with something I recall by my parents yet mixed with a few others, in his orbs at me mostly.

Yet why did I get a feeling of Déjà Vu when I see this man, with my heart also speeding up as well as to my embarrassment, my lower-parts slightly wet.

"It is good to see you once more, Ginevra. Last time we saw each other… you were still you, and not truly controlled by that foal mother of yours." This stranger then stated to me casually as if we were long-time friends of sorts... or possibly to make my heart thump as he neared me to my confusion, as more than that.

Jenny came over and stood in front of me with narrowed eyes as she like I, didn't know this person, and he chuckled at my daughters bravery, yet stated calmly to her to make her ease-up in a non-trained pose of her weapon, which I also saw it somehow pulsed briefly in amusement at her for some reason. I couldn't explain it as my weapon also did the same. "Do relax child. I have not come here to harm you or your mother. Mainly I'm here to talk, while someone else handles… someone within these catacombs as such for a test... if you may state it as."

I raised an eyebrow at him at this, yet I still felt I know him from somewhere, but when? "Who do you mean then?" I asked him firmly to see sudden sadness briefly in his eyes aimed right at me as he was looking at Jennifer when he spoke, when I asked that particular question to him in a hidden tone of not fully knowing who he was. I also had my arms crossed under my larger chest to what I saw, a minor blush briefly appearing on his face before it dismissed as soon as is shown, which I was the only one to notice.

"Who fell alongside you earlier, Gin, as such?" He questioned or stated to me back to what I thought, slyly mixed with knowing in his tone, despite what is most-likely neutral-based. Yet he stated that shortened-version of my name as if he also truly knew me unlike I however, did-so to him. Yet I paled in minor realization as to whom he was referring to, and gave him a look of it as well, "You're talking about Harley?"

My fears were confirmed as he nodded only once, as at the same time, crossed his own arms as he looked at me carefully, yet what surprised me the most was the words he now used. "I merely have her distracted for a short-amount for that Fay-Witch to test the teenager, and it is due to you being close to her, that I wanted to talk to you, Gin. For you see you were as sad as it is, made to forget my entire existence as some of those memories was done by that old-fools doing as to on my own… especially when I was brought-back from my previous… deeds that is," at that I raised an eyebrow at him again at not understanding to what he is trying to say. Especially from his neutral tone, he seemed to be slightly hesitant right now in his words, yet he saw my look and sighed and stunned me with Jenny looking at him and then at me a few times in true disbelief at the words he now told not only me, but the both of us. "My name is Xemnas, and to what you may call me, Ginevra... Your soulmate alongside being your daughter's father."

I recalled to what that one paper results at Gringots stated, and I then narrowed my eyes at his now surprised look and accused to which froze my daughter in place, "You were the one who raped me, wasn't it?" I took a brief step back at the now regretful look in his eyes yet his voice was also both in sadness and firm, with it also still being neutral as somehow, I was the one who can tell the hidden emotions within his tone, "Yes, but I was manipulated by the old fool as well as whom he secretly worked for as a mere puppet possessed at the time, back then, and your own mother allowed it to happen as the blocks like I used to have. I can see you still have, sadly as it may be so, were not powerful enough to be removed." To say I was shocked yet quickly angered at the dead old fool and my own mother from what he said was true.

Jenny, however, was no-longer guarded by the man she know knew as I did, was her own father and my forgotten soulmate, and asked in a small voice to make us now look to her; mine in understanding with sadness, and his with a neutral look with the same thing in his eyes at her, and his arms still crossed. Jennifer's head was also lowered with a teardrop, a single one, to the ground as she spoke. "I was an orphan… because of a selfish grandma and an old man?"

I was about to go over to my child, seeing her like this made my heart clench in sadness, and it was a look I never wanted to ever see again on her face yet she then shouted with to my few steps back, and when I glanced at the man who in terms, my soulmate, looked at her worriedly as if something was about to happen right now, "EVERYTHING I HAD BEEN THROUGH WAS BECAUSE OF PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T WANT ME TO GROW-UP WTH MY MOM AND DAD?!"

Now I was worried as my daughter's magic that I saw clearly, was suddenly all around her in a red-like aura; with her eyes now glowing pure white in sudden and untold anger as she then also yelled in both pain at this, and the overwhelming power Jenny was now quickly unleashing. I was frozen in place as the aura now exploded, and to my surprise, he; Xemnas, was in front of me yet barley winced as the blast with blinding light also covered the area with a dark-like mist of both darkness, and that aura my daughter showed. It then within moments, however, began to evaporate around the area as quickly as it came, and when I and he saw; not known to be a thankful look, I saw my daughter was now on the ground, nude, and panting crazily.

I quickly went over to my child as I then also at the same time, checked Jenny over. I then quickly transfigured some rubble that was caused by her unknown outburst, into what she wore, and then forcibly placed it onto her as I was also in horrified wonder as to what the name of Morgana, happened to my daughter. "It would seem that the same thing I can tell you went through; To reveal your true-self, occurred with our child, Gin." He stated to me, and I gave him a wide-eyed look at that as I stated his name, as it popped into my head for no reason at all, to make him at the same time to also freeze into place; slow understanding was in his orbs, "What do you mean Xemnas?"

He sighed as Xemnas then helped me up as with to my surprise, I was easily able to pick up my daughter as if she was a babe, and I looked to him.

He now neutrally yet sadly hinted, spoke now while gazing at Jennifer, "Seems that person, despite my best efforts before my mind was blocked of ever knowing of your existence like yours to mine, blocked our child's power she not only gets from as a naturally-born which... But my side as she from what you clearly saw, had the power blocked for at least a few years." I then widened my eyes in sudden realization and he merely nodded in response to my question I softly stated to him, "That's why you made her older then Jennifer really is, and also kidnapped her from me?"

"Yes," he now began to confess sadly, with him also brushing some of our unconscious child's hair out of her face, yet were secretly stunned she still held onto that sword of hers in her right-hand; in a firm-yet-not-to-get-out grip, "It would seem all was for naught, as I still failed you both at trying to protect something more meaningful as my goals were re-enforced when my mind… was blocked of you, as well as our link."

Seeing that I was confused on my current expression, he shook his head briefly and gently stated as well with a hidden pain I somehow also strangely felt from Xemnas, at this current subject, "I will tell you later-on as I can feel that your best friend is coming. I also have to tell you something before I leave to go… work as such, for the one who brought me back."

Xemnas then leaned to me and then stated softly to know how sad he was to not be with me at this time, as maybe I can have the goblins when we get back, mail me something to truly remove my blocks as I felt we were lovers somehow, or more-so a true lovers couple, "I may not at times seem like the good guy if you do see me doing a task, but do know I will protect you no matter what, alright?" I only nodded in confusion yet was then stunned as he briefly kissed me on the lips, and then left as he appeared.

I then heard the door open with myself now gently setting Jenny down onto the ground, after using my wand to place a cushioning charm of sorts at the spot that is, and saw it was both Harley and Aeroza.

I was then red-faced as I was now hugged into my best-friends large chest as she when we leaned back, was battered-up slightly as if she was in a fight, and seeing this she decided to humor me slightly on a table while I told Aeroza to fully check-up on my child; to which I only received a mere nod, as I guessed he knew who might have been here yet thankfully, decided to not state anything to me.

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; A few hours ago within the Catacombs, and seven or so miles away from Ginevra (Ginny) and Jennifer:_**

I was tossed and rolled all over the place as these tube-like tunnels also forced my body to act-out, and quickly protect me with my tails to my hidden surprise as well, to shield me in an energy-like ball of sorts. Yet the entire time I felt like I was a pinball in an ever-going shoot of sort's, from the game itself.

After who knows how long, but in reality, it was merely seven minutes, I then landed onto a person, who within moments now made a female oomph sound of minor pain. I saw I somehow landed on a teenager who was also with a boy and a girl, and they gazed at us as we both quickly got-off each other, as we were in a position that seemed as if, we were straddling each other.

The teenager, who seemed older by three years yet really is the same age-range; as she had at least a more-than-average chest size I saw, also wore mostly a pirate-look mixed with a blue tube-top and shorts with a long sash at the waist. In fact I felt something click when we gazed eyes briefly; though her sky-blue ones widened as if she heard something speak to her briefly. I do have to say she was attractive with her nearly tan-colored skin tone as well as the mixture of her white hair she has; including the pirate-like sword, I faintly recalled yet can't remember what it was, in her weapon's sheath currently on her right-side of her hip.

The boy appeared to be at least ten or eleven years of age, and he had black spikey-top-knotted hair. He wore a dark-blue sleeveless shirt with light-yellow capri-pants, and blue knee socks and animal shoes. He also had onyx-colored eyes as well.

The younger female though had the same eye color as the boy; but didn't really appeal to me as a brother-sister sort. The female looked to be at least a year older then the boy's age with a growing bust on her chest to the point of a large B-Cup also, and wore mostly a sleeveless outdoor black-dress of sorts with dull-grey shorts, a dark-green wrapping around her waist with light-red wrist straps as well as close-to the knee socks, and also animal boots herself. She also had a pink bow tied into her dark-brown hair to make a ponytail of sorts.

Within moments, however, the elder of the three, quickly unsheathed her weapon and had the blade pointed at my throat; also making me lightly gulp at the same time with her narrowing her eyes and also firmly asking, or more-like stating to me that is, "Who are you?"

I gulped once again at her with scared eyes, and the boy quickly went over to the teenager, and stated in a minor hysterical-way mixed with reprimanding her along with the girl, also revealing her name to me unknowingly, "Whoa Zola, take it easy! This girl here is in the same thing as us right now." Zola briefly looked to the boy for a few moments at to the girl, and sighed as she quickly sheathed her weapon back into its sheath, and then went over to the wall as well as then leaned on it as well, while also crossing her arms.

I eyed her warily yet sighed as I then slowly got up and winced as my ribs must be slightly bruised, yet I didn't see the way their eyes widen briefly at how truly tall I was, yet kept it to themselves as I then greeted them warily as well, seeing or sensing I can trust them, "Hi… I'm Harley, Harley Potter."

I didn't see the teenager tense at my last name as if she somehow heard of it, but relaxed as the boy and girl began to introduce themselves to me kindly yet in their own way, "Hey, the names Shu Gahanna, and this-" "I can introduce myself thank you." The girl firmly stated to Shu, with her also having a minor scowl by looking at him, as well as interrupting the boy, and he merely then huffed and turned away from her since this also amused me slightly; since they also acted like brother or sister, yet knew they weren't. "My name is Kluke Destrine," she gently told me while also briefly bowing to me in respect.

I then saw to my astonishment, that blade I decrypted earlier, was nearby in one of the tunnels. The three saw this, and the teenager narrowed her eyes at me while also stating plainly, merely pointing a thumb at the tunnel the weapon was also located within currently, "We haven't tried removing the weapon at all off the rack since it's been magically placed upon earlier, yet it seems odd once you show-up that is, that it followed us the same."

I still felt odd around her as if I knew the teen girl from somewhere, but I shrugged as I felt a strange pull to that very blade she mentioned now. "Do you mind if…" I trailed off in a questionable tone, and she merely shrugged as well as stated to me as if she dint care at all to make me at the same time, now briefly frown at her, "Knock yourself out. Most likely it wouldn't let you even take it off as I done a year ago." I wondered about that but shrugged as I then reached-out when I got to it and tried removing the blade within.

It pulsed to get the three attention as well as Zola narrowing her eyes behind my back, my tails also moving frantically as with a few gentle yet no-effort tugs, I removed it. That seemed to stun her slightly and yet, before she could state on how, it pulsed again and I then fall down quickly on my knees, suddenly panting as it then somehow, sucked half of my own power into itself as if it was judging me for my true worth.

I heard a scuffle yet the teenager must have stopped the two concerned kids I bet, "Be patient." Zola only stated as I slowly got-up and easily held the blade as if, I somehow wielded it before.

I looked at them and was about to ask, before a sudden burst of untold yet also strong wind, decided to blow-us into the tunnel as a group now; pedestal forgotten, as we as a small group, went left, right, down, left again until eventually, we all came into a huge cavern-like area that seemed to have been used for rituals or something as such.

We then stood-up as once again us; mostly me and Zola, were in another position once more to make the two kids amused at us.

I used the weapon in both of my hands now as somehow, I wasn't able to lose the grip at all, and my tails unknowingly forced Zola up to her surprise as I then asked mostly to myself aloud at the same time, "Where are we now?" "Beats me," Shu stated with a shrug as we began to explore the area slightly, yet I froze at seeing a huge image of what I thought was a Heartless-Infused Demon of sorts in the size of at least two of the smaller red and blue images, apparently fighting it.

"Hey… Zola?" I now asked her after staring at it for some time, to make her look at me in brief annoyance until she too, saw the image with brief wide eyes as well, and came over to me like the other two.

"This is… This is impossible." I heard Zola state now aloud after looking at the image for a few moments, making us look to her in response with her looking mostly at Shu; before my gaze lastly , as she then stated to us in minor fear, "From what this says, it's a prophecy that has already happened." In truth, I sort-of believe in prophecies, but knowing what Zola might say as the language was slowly coming to me yet she also seemed to be an expert right now in this one, did so without questions being asked of any of us.

"This image, as well as words, stated that long ago, former chosen ones that held both red and blue dragon shadows once made a truce and teamed-up to truly save the world over an evil that was purposely created by tainted darkness; By the true fusion of a shadow, and a fallen demon." Zola then began to read the other parts that were under the ones she hasn't read, aloud as well now, "Yet it was said the one who aided them at the time, the Twilight Angel, used up most of her power to seal it away once it was defeated yet was able to live; An entity that was crafty, intelligent, and all in all, evil; Two of them as per creation was made and both were sealed together."

I gulped at this yet felt as if this image was familiar to me somehow, but we all the froze as we then heard a cackle-like laugh that was also feminine, now echoing all around the room itself.

Zola took out her weapon, and Shu also took out… a slingshot? Kluke though by their wordless suggestion, quickly hid behind a pillar nearby. I however to my surprise, held the blade as if I knew how; which I secretly did on some parts as I was being trained by my uncle for some reason, as if this would aid me slightly. So in terms of that, I am a rookie truly at best on swords.

Then at the center of the altar, we saw a shadow-like mist began to quickly come out of the current; from within the room, as a shadowy-mist of sorts before it combined quickly to reveal a cloaked female. Then suddenly I paled at who was currently with us right now as I knew then, if she does so, might beat me silly as well as the other three. It was Maleficent.

"The image and words are slightly correct, but not entirely." She casually stated to us while gripping that staff of hers. I was worried yet also at the same time, curious like they were at what she meant, "What do you mean it is slightly true?" I then asked her before I saw Zola was going to do that as well.

Maleficent merely smirked at us yet stated so she can be heard clearly, with her also gesturing to the image and then my weapon lastly, "What that old prophecy dictates that occurred, was partially true, yet it sealed away not only a Corruption that was considered Shadowlord Level, but an innocent child that was at the location, at the wrong place and yet; secretly that is, at the right time nearly three-thousand and forty-two years ago within this very world."

I gaped now at the dark-witch at her words as well as the three, knowing fully well the child might still be alive as well as the demon-fused entity itself… but that did get me to briefly think, _Where_ _were they sealed away into?_

Then she chuckled briefly as this amused her, and gestured to the entire area, freezing us in place at this knowledge, "You are all looking at the exact location that sealed away from them both, and I plan to do something about the said seal, and the only thing that can do so is something… I have been meaning to do after finding out about you, chosen child." The Dark-Witch looked mostly at me near the end of her words to also make me slightly nervous since I knew she was also crafty in her own way.

Zola seeing that I was hesitant to ask, she did so yet I saw worry within her orbs; despite her façade of being firm and brave, "And pray-tell do you want as such from her?"

Maleficent then looked to not only her, but both Kluke who was observing us behind the pillar near the entrance of this area, and Shu who looked not only determined as if he heard a comment by someone or something at the fay-witch, but gave her a minor glare. "Why since you ask nicely… To test you four out now as you're involved with the affairs of darkness!" She shouted the last part aloud as Maleficent's staff glowed and then odd runes appeared below her within the altar itself, and her power was briefly sent into the rune itself at the same time to make us all pale in sudden realization: She intends to test me by unleashing the entity.

Maleficent then grinned as the area began to briefly shake all around us, and the altar glowed a neon-red fused glow around her frame as she stated to us lastly, with her also summoning a vortex of sort; to quickly leave, "I do hope you live child, as it would impress me more so if you do to test you later on." She cackled as her portal vanished to be only replaced by a larger, more tainted version of both her energy supplying the huge vortex with that red aura mixed in.

I began to try and stand still as well as the rest of the group since the area itself as well, now began to lightly yet steadily shake, with the runes on the altar glowed even more alongside the gateway itself. Suddenly a gem-like structure about the size of the golden throne back at Hogwarts, shot-out firstly in a bullet-like speed into a random wall near my position; thankfully I was able to dodge it quickly enough to not get hit, but what then came out shocked us all… more so to me as I deadpanned at the thing, like they eventually did.

The entity that came-out was a pitch-black, imp-sized, demon of sorts that blinked cutely at us for a few moments. Yet I felt that this wasn't what we were supposed to be facing- The imp-thing quickly in a fast speed, went behind me as a massive-like fist that seemed to be an attempt to grab it, easily came-through the portal before at the same time, going back into itself.

The portal pulsed and then a slightly tall entity that looked to be a male of sorts, then showed itself, slowly, when it came out of the vortex with a small crack of his neck.

The person looked to be a twenty-year-old, age-wise and had no shirt to show a pitch-black with green-neon runes on the muscled part of his upper-body, and a genie-like design for the lower half with sandals, bronze ones. He had dark-silver colored hair with red highlights, pointed ears, and demonic-like eyes. He also wore a tribal necklace of sorts that had dinosaur-like fangs with beads mixed in.

He wordlessly eyed us for a few moments, then glanced at me sharply as the look slowly went to the weapon I still have in my hands. Then at the imp-thingy behind me and before a word could be spoken I guess, another entity then came-out slightly with the same looks as the elder, but way younger and a little girl… but ghostly.

She had the same skin tone as the elder male, but had emerald-demonic looking eyes, and the same pointed eyes but with small fangs under her upper-lip, and rune-like tattoo's on her bare-left-arm that traveled up-to her left-wrist. The design was to a jade-like dragon since that was also the color of the image itself, and wore an Arabian mixed tribal dress of sorts with sandals as well. She even wore a small crown-like headdress of sorts, with a sapphire gem in the center.

The ghost made a silent gasp and she quickly changed into a mist. Said mist then quickly went to where the strange gem-structure went-to; a few miles out as it was super-heated enough to make a hole that far away.

I then as well as the three: Zola, Shu, and Kluke, now looked warily at a wickedly grinning male demon, and stated to us to shock me with it also bowing in a mocking way, but mostly at my form as if he expected this as such. " **Allow me to introduce myself after nearly seven centuries or so sealed away… I am Dark Salento: A fusion of a Heartless, and a powerful deceased male demon of sorts.** "

Now he looked at all of us in a gleam as the area itself also felt darker then it was, with a red-like purple aura now covering his form to now also make him float slightly into the air itself, with silver-like sharp-teeth showing in that grin of his, " **Let's see if you can be my next playthings!** " Salento shouted near the end at us as I braced myself with to my astonishment, Zola summoned behind her in her shadow… a sword-wielding, humanoid bat? "How were you able to get a bat out of your shadow?" I didn't see the two kids sweat drop at my now random question yet she within moments, widen her eyes at me to not seeing the demon, beginning to do direct damage to me right now; when I spoke.

I was now stunned as her bat-like shadow then blocked a powerful, energized strike that was meant for me I guess; from the fused demon's demonic speed meant to pummel me good. I decided to quickly act, and began to use some-parts of the training by my uncle, against this male-thing.

He seemed surprised as not only I, but Zola began to co-operate as well as team-up against him. The demon though kept giving us insane-like looks, as he mostly dodged a lot of our combined attacks: Zola's sword skills and the strange shadow, and my rookie-like sword skills that seemed to be fused, via, the sword itself; from my own powers into the blade itself.

I had to jump-back by a blue-dragon humanoid of sorts that nearly whacked me when I was nearing on slicing the demon-male, who seemed astonished yet laughed now insanely at us as if this was amusing to him. I gave a wide-eyed look quickly yet yelped in sudden pain as he blasted me with tainted energy to do minor yet effective damage onto my right-arm, at Shu; who distracted me briefly to have that attack, a direct hit.

"Sorry!" Shu shouted briefly to me in quick apology, and before I could replay to that, I was blasted once again, and somehow, in a long-stretched arms of the demon-male himself. "Of course I would be fighting that fool again," stated the shadow dragon to my surprise yet ongoing struggles within Salento's grip.

" **Now, now, Blue Dragon. Is that anyway to treat your former threat that nearly wiped your world; As to my creator's orders, as a captured world?** " Salento then stated in a calm mixed with an insane tone, yet I froze as well as he also licked me now on the face with a dark-purple Venom like the tongue of sorts; from that Marvel Franchise, to make even the two other females and Shu as well, to cringe at.

Once that tongue was placed back into his mouth, he looked at me with sudden interest as if he somehow knew me, which I didn't know him as merely a demon sealed-away from what we know of the image onto the wall nearby, yet I froze in astonishment as to what he stated while looking at Zola with sudden interest, her doing the same back with widened eyes. " **It would seem that you two are somehow related. I can easily tell with further proof by… tasting once onto this unique… specimen here.** " Salento stated to us both, while briefly glancing at me as I stopped struggling as well as I was stunned at this information.

Suddenly he yelped as he was blasted from behind, and saw it was my uncle who had red eyes… that was slightly creepy for him to have, in my point that is but also froze at seeing Zola and her two companions, and she in reply, only gave him a bewildered look as he looked to me for later with me now, out of the demon's grasp and instantly right next to Zola.

Salento now chuckled in cold mixed with minor humor to his own self, and then glared harshly at Aeroza with also making that male demon to shock all of us by this minor-slip of information to know he, Uncle Aeroza, has been here to this world before, " **It would seem we would meet once again, immortal, as such. Pity you didn't finish me when you had the chance of retribution to your reincarnated mate long, long ago. Yet here I am,** " the demon gestured around the large area freely as if he wasn't threatened at all by his presence as he looked at my uncle once again with a glare on his face once more, " **Back once again to possibly serve under the number two shadowlord.** "

Salento then cracked his neck and that aura from before now covered his entire body in a luminescent glow of sorts, before he then suddenly shouted; a pulse-like wave quickly blasted us at the same time yet we all still stood standing, " **NOW I CAN CRUSH YOU AS MY OWN RETRIBUTION FROM BACK THEN!** " I as well as they dodged as a sudden dark-beam of sorts was quickly emitted from his mouth, and made a hole that didn't go all-the-way-through of course; the area we were all at, but it did make an escape tunnel of sorts slightly.

He then made darker-like duplicates of himself from his own shadow on the ground, and they began to assault me, Zola, and Uncle Aeroza relentlessly for the past several minutes. I was halfway on working-up a sweat as I had to dodge most of the severe, claw-like attacks, and eventually I bumped into Zola. She gave me a brief look as we were back-to-back as we used our blades we have on ourselves to deal direct damage to the two demon-duplicates in front of us.

My uncle, I briefly saw since more duplicates were made to replace the two we defeated by my power, unknowingly that is, being channeled into my weapon and Zola's through her aid of not only her shadow but the untold power within her, as he exchanged blows with Salento.

Shu and Kluke began to fight as well… or more like Shu using his dragon-shadow to protect as well as fight; protecting Kluke mostly.

I was tiring slightly as I almost got slashed by the claws these duplicates had, and Zola grunted as she had almost got scratched into the face by the seventh duplicate she had was slain. "We need to find-out how to stop these things from spawning at us!" I shouted to her, as I slashed my eighth duplicate of Salento, with her merely nodding in that tone of hers back to me, glancing to see we were both starting to get exhausted. It took nearly seven or so minutes each time we defeated at least one duplicate of the demon himself, "I agree with you Harley. Find out how the demon is doing so, and then we could possibly aid that man fighting the demon as well."

Uncle Aeroza I then saw, was then shoved back as Salento laughed wickedly at us, more of himself now quickly duplicating to the point of a hundred to my horror as well as the rest of us with him also stating firmly yet with an insane smile on his face, " **You cannot stop me! I am powerful as I was back-then. In fact,** " he now floated into the air half-way with that grin still on his face to stun us as I was trying to catch my breath; seeing that he hasn't sent those copies of himself at us for a strange reason, " **I was merely toying with you all.** "

I as well as everyone was then stunned as the duplicates then changed into small, golf-ball-sized orbs as well as to my disgust and horrified fascination as to what the demon male did next, his jaw unhinged as they all then went into his mouth with ease. Once the last one was gone he then yelled loudly with his jaw fixed, and a dark-like orb then covered the demon completely.

Within moments as the orb quickly pulsed from what the demonic male was completely covered in, an orb of tainted darkness, it burst slightly to reveal a dragon-like demon-humanoid with tentacles to at least six, coming from his back and he looked the same (if you count him fused into a partial dragon-entity slightly), except he had a bone-like dragon mask of sorts around his mouth that when opened, revealed sharp-silver-like teeth with that same tongue.

" **Now you get to face my true power! Behold a partial form I once took as such to my** **post-defeat.** " Salento then stated to us smugly; mostly me, as with the aid of both Aeroza and Zola's Shadow-Creature, was thankfully able to dodge it as I was horrified once again at seeing the slash-like damage on the walls behind me as it would have been lethal as such, for my health. dodge a swift assault-like attack he almost did at mostly me, as with the aid of both Aeroza and Zola's Shadow-Creature, was thankfully able to dodge it as I was horrified once again at seeing the slash-like damage on the walls behind me as it would have been lethal as such, for my health.

" **Figures as in the past, the same wielder had allies to aid her back then. Pity you don't fully-know how to unlock the weapon that chose you specifically, child, as I decided to leave… for now; seeing you are not worthy of my time.** " Salento now stated in disappointment to me, and he did just that but in place of him; from him teleporting by a dark-like yet massive mist of sorts, was to my really-based look as his voice echoed briefly, two Heartless bosses I knew personally: Trickmaster Omega; a dark-colored version of itself, and a more powerful-looking yet feminine designed, Duel Blade with them getting ready to also attack us now. " **Let's see if you can defeat these two I kept personally with ease or not. FAREWELL FOOLS!** "

The Trickmaster Omega wasn't that hard to defeat yet it was annoying that it kept casting not only dark-fire attacks for the last seven minutes, but ice attacks to surprise us as well, but the feminine Duel Blade kept mostly attacking me.

Once the Trickmaster Omega was defeated though, we were stunned the heart they usually drop once defeated, went into the other boss quickly, and it then pulsed. A dark-like orb quickly covered the boss as it, the orb itself, then grew quickly to the height of the Trickmaster Omega, and when it cracked it was a mixture of a few Heartless bosses alongside that Trickmaster Omega as well as itself.

It had as the main body-type of a larger yet delicately armored Duel Blade, with the two swords a mixture of all of them combined to make a slight glow-like rainbow of sorts. It's armor however instead of the usual armor they possess, was pitch-black with silver-like runes placed upon the shoulder-blades, back, and smaller ones on the chest armor and legs. The bosses eyes were to my shock, all-emerald-green, like my main eye color yet they were mostly narrowed at my form. The boss also had a tattered-like shroud that was only in length up-to-half of its back, and unlike the knights, it had a face showing instead of it being mostly covered as most Duel Blade bosses had; showing silver-like teeth briefly before the mouth itself, was in a firm lipped-smile.

Before it could possibly attack though, it paused as if it sensed something, and looked behind itself briefly making us do the same as the image on the wall it was behind, suddenly came to life as a Dark Hound Heartless.

What happened next confused all of us, except a knowing look at my uncle, as the Boss Heartless began to attack the other in a brawl of sorts. "Uhhh…" I trailed off at not knowing how to respond to this. It seems also that Zola and her small group, looked like I was at the two same yet different-like bosses, fighting against each other right now; some pillars and what-not being demolished partially as they fought as well, in physical terms.

"Well I'll be damned." Uncle Aeroza then stated more-so to himself yet loudly to us, making us four look to him as well as my silent look to which he saw, meant to explain mixed with confusion. "It would seem that, which is rare slightly as it occurred on a few words in the past, as well as me… our old world, Harley," Uncle Aeroza began to explain to me carefully as we witnessed the Dark Hound bite the sides of the feminine Duel Blade, which I thought winced slightly at this sudden attack from the other Boss Heartless; Zola's Shadow going back to normal as I think currently there is no threat at the moment, "That in specific points, Heartless, Nobodies, Rebellions, or any type of race that was formed as such, would see something or someone they approved to be… important to serve-under or proven their worth to serve that is of all time. Either that or in secret," he now looked at all of us, but his gaze stopped briefly at me for a few moments before we witnessed both Heartless bosses now looking at each other at a stand-still point, "Become more-so of a better part of themselves with the aid of said person. One such person recently done-so yet I cannot reveal the name of the man. He hasn't been seen for centuries despite being also bestowed with partial immortality."

I gave him a look as we all also had to dodge this time since that Dark Hound Heartless, shoved the other right near our location, and into a wall as well.

They both fought for nearly an hour before the feminine Duel Blade had empowered blades that truly than did the final attack, and struck on where the so-called heart would be on the Dark Hound Heartless, to which whined in defeat as it became a heart and like before, went into the Duel Blade Boss Heartless.

This time, however, it shook and then it collapsed upon itself as a purple-like heart of sorts with silver-like vines etched into it then floated for a few moments, before heading to where we have forgotten earlier now, and what I think I understood… slightly over, the gem-like thing that shot-out of that large vortex earlier.

Once we quickly followed it without a word, a silver-like mist we haven't noticed till now was going into the orange-like gem of sorts, as it was like I stated before from first seeing it, as large as an average person. I also so that same mist from before; the mist of that ghost-girl, go into it as well at the same time. Then the heart itself shrank quickly to the size of a baseball and went into the gem as if, melting inside of it to whatever was sealed within.

"There is also another possibility as well Harley," I looked as well as the other three did so now as he looked as if he hasn't witnessed this type of thing for a long time; his eyes briefly glazed as if looking back to something I didn't know but continued as the gem itself now glowed neon-orange with us seeing a brief silhouette of a person inside of it. "That it would also mean that, which is rarer than all the other times I saw or know, someone being brought back that was afflicted without the means of defeated said parts of a person: Their Heartless, Nobody, or any other part of the person in mind."

The gem began to quickly crack and I had to also shield myself as well as the others quickly, as the gem exploded with a bright flash. When it died down, I was stunned to see it was the exact same girl I saw, with her looking the same... except she had a pendant of that heart we saw from before; from the same feminine Duel Blade Boss, in the middle of her chest.

Without knowing why, I went over to her and also since I was slowly being taught as well in case something bad happens from my aunts, I began to check her pulse and other things. Uncle Aeroza, however, seemed as if, he knew this might happen from my brief glance to him.

My uncle then looked to the others suddenly with a firm-like look, yet had warm eyes to know he wasn't angry or mad at all, even pissed-off, yet his words despite being gentle were a mixture of hidden authority mixed with a firm tone. "I think you three have questions that need answering, and so I think they will be answered if you would follow me alongside Harley and the child here."

He then summoned that vortex that's personally his to surprise the three yet Zola looked at him suspiciously at this point. I allowed my tails to easily carry the girl, and I had to hide hidden humor for some reason as I made Zola jump briefly by my right-hand to her left-shoulder contact, and started gently to see minor reassurance yet guarded eyes still, "Believe me, his methods are strange but they do mean it would be alright. He's my uncle after all."

Zola nodded hesitantly as we all then went into the vortex, but I was confused as I was now alone with my uncle without that girl, or the other three to make me worry slightly without saying it, and he merely chuckled as well as gently placed a hand onto my shoulder, as the surroundings then changed into a familiar tunnel to my hidden ire now, "I sent them back with a Twilight Clone… I will explain later-on what that is to you when we have the time as we have to head somewhere before we can get the others and leave back to New Harmonis, and possibly see what the demon meant on Zola being related as such, unto you, My Niece."

I merely gapped as he then left me standing for a few moments to myself, before now muttering to myself as well on how stupid tunnels were as well as the hidden meanings from uncles as we then came to a sight or ruins now, and wordlessly went to a temple-like area with a sealed door, which he then also opened.

I saw it was both Ginny and her daughter once we entered looking at in minor surprise.

* * *

 ** _Present time (Still Harley's POV):_**

I saw that Ginny was now gaping at me alongside her daughter, Jenny, as we were all sitting down at the charmed seats as my uncle, was merely enjoying himself wordlessly as I retold our time here in the Catacombs he called it? I wasn't entirely sure as he sighed making us three now look to him, and he merely grinned but seemed to be in secret as well, surprised by the weapons the two have alongside me now, since he now also noticed them as well yet kept it to himself mostly. "Well as fun as all this is, I think we need to head back and let your mates know, Harley, that you are ok."

I sighed and nodded as I felt the bond pulse with worry over mostly me then Ginny, at my possible disappearance and Uncle Aeroza must-have told them all he would look for me.

He now made a portal and we all then showed-up in a living room of sorts; after Ginny grabbed that ruby chest she told me about with all of that treasure of sorts within it to my hidden excitement and saw not only my mom, my godmother, and mates, but Zola and the other two, but they were conversing with three others to which, one was a girl.

The girl has a round face with a light-tan complexion, small round lavender eyes, mid-back gray/black hair that's pulled up into high pigtails on the sides of her head. She has two long strands of hair that usually fall in front of her eyes she also wears a light blue, a short dress which is covered up by her white apron; around her neck is a thick blue collar. The dress seems to come as "tight" and makes her chest stand out. This also shows she has large breasts (despite her young age of being 13-14). She wears thigh-high skin tight socks and blue flats with a lavender fold. Around her forearms though are blue sweatbands that start was near the elbow and end at the wrist.

The first male to what I would eventually learn was a race called a Marumaro, and also being from the Devee Clan. He though, had a yellowish skin tone, pointed ears, and wore a brass pot… on his head? He also was smaller than the others yet he was from my sight, chubby yet also he looked powerful. The boy also wore a light-red costume of sorts with a cape that matched, and curled shoes. I think he looked either seven or eight years old.

The last male has dark-blue eyes, grey-brown longer hair and a pale complexion, and he also wore wears black trousers and a white turtleneck with a green tunic overtops - a belt around the abdomen. He also appeared to be from what I saw by a brief glance, smarter than the others he was with. This boy though looked to be at least eleven.

These were Bouquet Jean Malleus, Marumaro, and Jiro Henry Clifton. Part of the small group that were also from Zola and the other two, are with.

I was then hugged quickly to almost make me tilt slightly back, as my mom I saw had tears in her eyes and I quickly understood as she might have thought she lost me; knowing we only just reunited within a days' time. After we all settled down, my mates decided to head-out and see what they could find in-town; after seeing I was alright, alongside Ginny and her daughter. My aunts also went with them, not knowing they would encounter two special someone's they would not tell me as such, but secretly meet, as something develops; since they world-hopped by their worlds stolen, prototype-like invention as such, and then head back to said world as well within a day's time. Until I find out that is.

So currently it was me, my godmother, Uncle Aeroza, my mom, and Zola's group at this moment.

I got to know some parts of Zola's group as I dubbed them, as I see her more-so the leader then Shu to my surprise, who was truly the leader. In fact I was humored by the tales on how they met, as well as other surprising facts about them all. Even they were as Zola unknowingly told some parts of her own past to me to also make me wonder who the man; her father was, was, yet I briefly saw a knowing look from my Mom, to my uncle as he merely sighed in response to this.

I knew from my Uncle Aeroza during our breaks in training, that my mom and the other Marauders back then; during their Hogwarts years, traveled to other worlds in secret by his solo-confession to when it was only me and him. Yet to what I didn't know is that they could possibly have other kids or not during their teenaged years as such... or more-so to their adult stages as from what I was told by him as well, that they stopped traveling to settle down, and keep their magical community safe from Voldemort.

Uncle Aeroza sighed now as I saw a familiar or specific-looking paper to my sudden confusion in my eyes, and also the others with Lily looking at Zola curiously and back to me a few times, "I have a feeling from what you stated, your mother withheld the knowledge of who your father truly might be, correct, Zola Watamu?" I saw her nod at this as if this was an average way of knowing.

I felt something weird or out-of-place was about to occur suddenly, yet I saw confusion and my mom, all-knowing as well as a hidden look to a who knows what, as Uncle Aeroza started to begin to explain a few things on how the paper works and yet, she didn't even flinch by the mere mention of having to place a few drops of her own blood onto the parchment to reveal the results.

Zola then did so by her own sword, none-the-less, on her first left-hand finger as three droplets with a quick cure spell to said cut; as it was slightly deep yet didn't remove the finger at all to my hidden surprise from the way she did it, began to slowly reveal what her results were.

"So if what you are saying is that this particular paper, reveals any heritage or ancestry based on the factor of wanting to know, correct, Aeroza?" Jiro then asked my uncle with hidden curiosity in the boy's orbs, yet I understood as that what it slightly does. The boy was also in a thinking pose before looking at my uncle when he spoke.

My uncle merely nodded as while we waited for the results to fill-in, since he held the paper without us seeing it fill-in at the same time, began to explain some parts of the true reasoning's of why this paper might be important to us now, "I have a feeling we might be either intrigued or surprised by the results of this test of sorts, and more so for my own reasons as Lily herself, knew slightly it might happen to one of her friends back then, as they were partially wild yet kind to others. So these test results to the heritage test, would prove I may be right on who I think your father might be." He stated that last part to Zola, while also gazing to her before seeing that the test was done, after nearly several minutes of it filling non-stop information.

He then handed the test over to Zola, and for the first time, I saw she was hesitant yet still gently grabbed the paper with her left hand. She read it to herself and seemed dumbfounded at the end as she handed it to me to my curious gaze as to why, but when I did, I was also a mixture of that, yet was also stunned near the end.

 **Tester's Heritage Results:**

 **Zola Artemis Watemu-Potter:**

 **Birth Parents:**

 **James Charles Potter (Father, One-night drunken stand at or around the early twenties; Deceased)**

 **Maria Garcia Dewberry-Watamu (Mother; Deceased)**

 **John "Silver" Draven Watamu (Stepfather; Imprisoned on another world)**

 **Biological Siblings:**

 **Harley Potter (Half-Sister; Due to True Father)**

 **Pinkie Maria Evans (Half-Sister; Due to Ancestry)**

 **Godparents:**

 **NA**

 **Magical Heritages:**

 **Shadow User (Mother; Due to Ancestry)**

 **Master of Element: Darkness (Need trained; Due to Mother's hidden Ancestry)**

 **Master of Wandless Magic (Biological Father)**

 **Master of Blades (Both Parents; Due to Ancestry)**

 **Ancestry Bloodlines:**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Watamu**

 **Greek Goddess of Chaos, Eris**

 **Heirlooms for Tester:**

 **Potter Gemstone**

 **A horde of Hidden Treasure of Watemu (Placed on the hidden world)**

 **Chaos Apple-Bracelet (Due to relation to Goddess, Eris; Object placed within Potter Vault, Main Vault.)**

 **Blocks Placed onto Tester:**

 **Memory Charm (Due to an outburst of untrained Darkness from infancy as well as experimentation from kidnapping, two)**

 **Element Block (Due to untrained amounts of darkness; slowly being undone; expires seven months or until removed)**

 **Potions ingested or placed into Tester:**

 **None**

After that, it showed some strange properties like a boat as strange as it sounds, as one.

Yet what really got me to look at her now in a different light from what this test meant; after it was then passed all around with my mom looking at Zola now as well as either her comrades or friends I guess in bewilderment slightly, is that I have another sibling.

Uncle Aeroza was then sensing that I needed time now with both my Mom and my new… half-sister, motioned for the others to wordlessly follow him. They did so reluctantly as after the second time it was a very firm look to make them move quickly. Shu though gave Zola a brief concerned look like a brother slightly to her before he was the last one to leave.

It was a few minutes of awkward silence, and both Zola and I then jumped briefly by a sudden growl in my mother's tone of voice with her also briefly making a fist in her left-hand by her words, by my dad's name that is, "I should of known James would of done-so as I think," She then looked to both of us before looking upwards since we also at the same time, sweat dropped slightly at how sudden her mood changed when she finished, "Before we married, he might have the last night out with the guys in possibly a pirate-infested town of sorts. I wasn't sure as I had a girl's night on another world as well…" "So you're my sibling I guess?" Zola questioned to me with also both of us at the moment, ignoring my mother as she muttered in her own thoughts; a firm tone mixed with it secretly to me that is, a little hesitance. I saw in her eyes also that she was still in shock about this as if she was known to be as an only child to then suddenly, have this flung-onto her like I from reading her results, well… it is overwhelming slightly.

I only nodded slowly with an unsure smile, yet my eyes were sincere to her minor widen ones at my words as if it was very easy to comprehend at this point, "Ya. But from what I can tell from the way you fought though, you were better at fighting with a blade then I am, Zola." I gave her a small grin at the end of my words, to see she returned the same way back, but her arms now crossed before she done this with a simple, wordless, nod back to me.

"I agree," then she had a sly look now to confuse me before I gave her a minor pout at this, a slight one, "But you are no better than a toddler at your own though... sister." It seemed to me as well at the end, she was testing my title as such more-so to herself then either of us.

I then sighed as well as nodded as we also then began to talk with mom, in the room.

It turns out that Zola's own mother died suddenly in a raid from what the enemy within this world has, at a young age and was placed by law, into an orphanage. But seeing how the matrons treated children, she ran away and taught herself to fight as well as claiming the pirate blade of sorts, herself. But upon doping so, Zola unknowingly unlocked Killer Bat, her shadow's name she told us, at the mere age of nine by a large bandit group that attacked her; after she merely just defended a small town of sorts from them before in small numbers. The reason for that was she protected an innocent little girl a few years younger than she was back then, from being murdered in front of her parents as well as befriended the child after staying in said town for nearly three or so weeks.

But other than that, she had a tougher childhood then I did.

Eventually after talking about random stuff as well as my time on Lost Avalon, since my mother was also curious as to how Pinkie raised me as I didn't include that in our conversations, they were intrigued. But Uncle Aeroza then gathered us so we could return to New Harmonis.

Seeing the looks as I kissed my mates that joined us today on Zola's Birthworld, I looked to mostly my new sibling, stunning her slightly as well as seeing a faint blush on all of them yet… a strange gleam in the one boy with yellow skin, but my mom already knowing this gave an amused look at Zola since she accepted her as a daughter; despite being mostly James's child during our nearly two-hour talk to ourselves. "I'm soul-mated to them, Zola, plus we return our feelings as well. But from what racial blood I have in me still, I considered them in my own mind, Mates, instinctively."

Seeing Zola understand yet the younger kids didn't, but Bouquet blushed at this knowingly as if, she may have possibly experimented during her time I had to guess to myself, but Jiro then explained it easily to the group. "It means no matter what she decide to think as such, they will always be her mates' of-sorts within Harley's mind."

Zola and her group were stunned though about them possibly be leaving to a new world, and seeing the looks Uncle Aeroza then stated with a gentle smile on his face at them, summoning that vortex of his to his world, "Due to circumstances, I will allow you and your friends, Zola, to come with us. Let's just say the so-called Heartless isn't on just your birth world my dear, but others as well. In fact you may possibly even come with us to Harley's."

Before I saw they could state something or whatever they were going to say, my uncle then snapped his fingers and we all gave him a look with minor yelps as we were blown into the vortex quickly, with him merely laughing heartedly at his wind-based prank at us as he was the last to go into the portal itself.

When we popped out of it, with Zola for once on-top of her own group instead of being on top of me in that weird position, I saw Uncle Aeroza now frown as we were in a canyon of sorts. I knew quickly that we weren't on New Harmonis but somehow, we were all back in Radiant Garden for some reason. "It seems someone messed with my vortex for once…" He muttered now to himself with all of us looking at him in minor worry, as it would take someone powerful enough to do so from what I recall of his own words to me, as well as my mates faces to understand this point right now, like I was.

Suddenly without warning, my mates, Zola's friends, and my Mom, yelped in panic as they glowed, and vanished before our eyes in minor flashes of light. I began to panic as Zola looked to be simply standing there in stunned fear as like her and my uncle I saw, alongside both Ginny and her daughter as they didn't go away like they did, worried as to who just decided to kidnap them.

Although when we looked to Uncle Aeroza, he eyed the sky with a firmed glare on his face, and we too looked and I paled at who this was, yet Zola saw this yet understood quickly as she got her blade out. Ginny was confused as to why I looked fear-stricken all of a sudden, yet her daughter went behind her in fear as well as she realized who was in the sky like I did. "So… Sephiroth, why did you decide to take our group away for?" My uncle now firmly questioned the man I knew I couldn't fight at all as of yet, yet my blade I still had in my hands still, pulsed as if it was worried over me for a strange reason.

"Hmph, you could always tell as to when I show-up, Immortal." Sephiroth stated plainly as if he knew he would be caught in the act by my uncle, and flew downwards swiftly before landing gracefully on his feet without a sound, several feet away of us right now.

Despite my fear of him, I grew angry to know from what my uncle meant as well as the others with me right now, he took them away to someplace, and I shouted to make him have a minor-amused look at me with a mixture of annoyance; my new sibling giving me a realistic look with Ginny facepalming partially on her left side of her face as she stated of course at my actions, yet Jenny was confused and Uncle Aeroza just kept glaring at the one-winged angel. "Why in Merlin's and Hades' name did you take them, Dark Angel?" When I of course spoke, my chest wobbled slightly with my left-hand to my hip and my right-hand pointing at him in a glare.

"My reasons are my own, foolish child," Sephiroth began with hidden intrigue unknowingly by my chose words I used, as he also began to reach for his weapon briefly before going for something else to make us briefly curious yet with my uncle, realization suddenly in his orbs at the man, "But I do however want to fight you the most without interference." He had now in his weapon-hand to my sudden confusion as the rest of us, except my uncle, a strange black orb that without warning he quickly tossed at him.

I was then horrified to see it suddenly wrap around him as well as pulsing an energy of sorts to make him grunt in place as he then also fell onto the ground now, covered in a tar-like substance that reeked of darkness slightly, as a board.

Sephiroth then got our attention as I gave Ginny a look with a minor head-movement at the direction of a large boulder nearby, and she got it quickly as she also at the same time, took Jenny away to beat the safe-point; since I figured we might expect a fight to happen and I didn't want them involved at all… Mary would kill me or better yet, take-away my favorite food; if she was awake that is, and knew I gotten them hurt for them getting involved.

Sephiroth seemed amused as Killer Bat then came out from behind Zola; from summoning him, yet said one-winged male returned his gaze to me. He then now grabbed the hilt of his long-sword within his sheath, and stated with a faint grin, and also a gleam in his eyes, "Now that is out of the way, let me test and see… if you're worthy of what I heard from that particular Nobody."

I widened my eyes, and unknowingly, Ginny's as the mention of a Nobody by Sephiroth's own words as he swiftly in amazing speed to which I now struggled, as well as inwardly surprised like him, able to block his supposed killing attack against me with our blades. Zola also allowed Killer Bat to try and swing at the man, to only be shoved as well as the same time, him smirking as he dodged each attack, including me as I swung left and right to try and basically land a hit on the one-winged man.

I yelped in sudden pain from an unexpected attack as Sephiroth was able to slice cleanly into my right arm, and with a swift movement, some blood was on his blade to my horror, yet I grunted as this time my wound began to slowly yet painfully heal to get an amused chuckle from my sudden glare, as well as to my inward surprise, my new sibling, "I coated my blade with Shadow-Venom (4)… or more specifically, a lesser version as I didn't want to kill you off at all, yet."

I still winced, but in slight pain, as I flexed my arm briefly as it felt it was on fire in minor waves, but I pushed that to the side as my instincts back then I had to guess, helped me out on fighting the man.

Sure he stabbed me a few more times yet he also saw the glob-effect of my blood after a near-fatal slice, go right back into my left-arm this time with another gleam in Sephiroth's eyes as both Zola, her shadow, and my rookie sword fighting, now began to push him back; after nearly or close to twenty or so minutes from avoiding his powerful attacks that is.

It would seem he was annoyed now, and I gave a surprised yelp alongside my new sibling as we were knocked back very far away… or more so to the point of nearly seven feet or so away from him as I quickly got back up and froze as he now held, in a mixture of a hostage and a threatening position, within a minor flash that is, one of my mates. It was to a fearfully looking at me; from the situation she was in right now, Daphne Greengrass.

In another flash of light, my other few mates Misty and Mikala; to my horror, were being held in a spell of sorts with spell-made weapons in the air, against their own throats.

Sephiroth seemed amused at my now angry face at him, but before I could say anything, he froze me next as well as everyone by his next choice of words, "I do rather find you amusing to fight against, but I feel I would feel… more at ease if I kill one of your supposed mates of sorts." "You... You wouldn't!" I then exclaimed at him in feared shock while also looking at my three mates; two mates and mate-fiancé, and I figured Misty was somehow taken as I didn't even hear from her at all for a few weeks back on Lost Avalon. Especially since she promised when given the knowledge to do so, write letters on how she was.

Sephiroth though wickedly grinned at me knowingly as if he had this somehow quickly planned, from looking into those slanted orbs of his, "Oh yes I would. Let's make this interesting though." He began to state to me calmly, yet an insane look from his eyes told me otherwise of something bad, to which I felt, would happen eventually, "If you are able to defeat me within a certain time-limit, or by merely able to slice a part of my body with that weapon of yours, then I will let them go. If not…" to make me angry at him even more, not only Daphne was slightly cut from his weapon, purposely on her arm, but both Misty and Mikala, had a similar cut; but on their cheeks.

I figured it out quickly he merely wanted to test me and me alone, not my new sibling or my uncle, me. And yet I felt dread start to form slowly into my heart as this might be a trick of sorts, and yet still also, I sighed and looked partially defeated at his sudden half-victorious smirk, "Alright… I agree."

I jumped as well as heard Daphne and my three mates yelp as she within moments, was next to them in the air, and then a flash blinded me for a few moments to see when I had my vision back, stunned as they were now on their knees with smaller yet still long swords; like Sephiroth's, behind their backs as they were tied up and forced to be in the position of them kneeling with their heads also, looking at me fearfully. The position of the swords reminded me of the one game-sequence to make me realize he isn't kidding around, of Final Fantasy Seven's Aerith's death scene.

"Now the task is simple: You have five minutes to try and mark me, child, and if you do they will be spared… well one of them will be." Sephiroth began to explain to me calmly with those insane orbs of his, enjoying my frustration of seeing my three mates; my two mates and mate-to-be from marriage bond, "If you have failed, then I will choose myself at which one I will impale, by my own powers of darkness, and kill one of your precious mates."

I glared at him defiantly yet my body showed I had no choice; with my face then showing it, to make him grin even more as suddenly he yelled, "Start," and he then charged me. I briefly saw as I had to dodge massive sword-swipes from his weapon, Zola next to my uncle; who was still in that tar-substance, looking at the fight with wide eyes as I couldn't hear them talking at all as we were all in a barrier of sorts that Sephiroth also created.

Within my mind I was counting the seconds away; knowing I had to try and mark him, I began to slash randomly to see if my luck would help, but this time it didn't as he merely laughed and kept dodging each slash.

We have been fighting for no more than four minutes and I still hadn't made a scratch or slash mark onto his body at all; increasing my attacks as I feared as well as them, one of my mates would die if I didn't do something. They are part of my pack my girlfriends as well as soulmates, and I didn't know what would happen if something bad would indeed occur.

 _He has to have a weak-spot; from what Uncle Aeroza told us every person has one as they would have that guarded._ I quickly thought to myself as I saw him made a mistake to my sudden luck I guess, and I moved into that part of his body; his left-side was wide-open and I charged with to his surprise, blinding speed as my body unknown to me at the time, glowed slightly white when I did this. I passed him quickly and I then blinked slightly in confusion as to what happened, my tails were wildly flying before settling down as Sephiroth grinned at me to my now horrified look, as I thought I slashed him and stated as he then pointed to Misty to everyone's horror, "Times up, child."

I then yelled a loud no as Misty gasped in true pain from the blade itself quickly impaling from behind her, through her lower-half of her abdomen, and blood was showing on the blade itself; but not on the ground.

The barrier then dropped as I ignored the man who was laughing cruelly at my sudden misfortune with their ropes from my three mates, vanishing into dark-smoke of sorts as well as the blades; including the one from Misty, and began to try and hold back the bleeding; ignoring the dark-blueish-red blood my mate has as to her race.

Knowing fully well my uncle can't aid me right now also, and even though I was a rookie at this point in the healing arts from him as well as the cure spell, this wound looked to be more severe to use that. "Y-You're going to be ok Misty, stay still please!" I pleaded with tears slowly start to form into my eyes, and Daphne, as well as Mikala, comforted me as they touched my shoulders or arms as they knew if we were to get help at this point, it would be too late for my mate.

I had my eyes closed while I tried to hold back the bleeding, and before I could tell or yell for anyone to aid me, I froze with also looking at her as I then felt the familiar touch of Misty's hand to my right side of my face; with her eyes slowly dimming yet still filled with compassion with a hint of mischief I knew as such from her.

I was stunned at the first and only time, she spoke to me truly in words; not seeing tears being formed in my other two mates as this was also a fact she as well as I thought, she couldn't speak at all. "Harley… I will always be with you, My Love." Misty stated softly to me in a sweet voice for her forms age, and I began to silently cry while I stated back to her with myself pleading still; her look of understanding was making my feelings worse slightly, "Don't say that Misty, please, someone might come and help you. So please hold on!"

She gently yet weakly touched my face with her eyes growing dimmer and stated to her final breath I assumed as my tears fell even quicker onto the ground, "Don't cry, My Love, we will be together… again eventually. Know that I... love… you as you are..." I froze as I then saw her arm began to lower and I quickly grabbed it with my right-hand gently and began to shake her awake as well as her eyes slowly then closed, and her breathing finally stopped. "Misty... Misty wake up please!" I then after seeing my attempts failed, I now held my dead mate with my soul feeling it crying as well as my magic at truly losing her.

"How touching it is to lose someone… precious to you, isn't it child?" Sephiroth then exclaimed to me with fake pity and remorse from what I heard from his voice, as he was near us slightly but close-to three feet away. I froze at his words as I still felt sadness, but sudden, growing fury being built-up within me.

I now looked to the man with utter hate to which he lightly chuckled at, and stated to me now with a grin on his features, "Oh now what is with your anger towards me child? I figured you would be thanking me as such, killing off a potential waste of space as that girl was." Daphne and the others seeing my posture and face, along with to their confusion and yet to my uncle, astonishment as my blade glowed as well, slowly stood up to my full-height, and gently handed Misty to Mikala.

Mikala I briefly glanced at; as my direct-fury was currently on Sephiroth, held her deceased mate-sister; I thought of suddenly with sadness, yet knew it wasn't the right time to do anything right now. Knowing eventually, Misty would have to be… buried somewhere.

I then held my weapon from my current hand as all this time, it refused or my body I guess, refused to not drop the weapon at all, into my trained weapon-hand and glared in both fury and hate at Sephiroth, and also love and sadness for the loss of Misty, now at the one-winged man and stated firmly; not realizing my eyes glowed as well as my voice began to echo slightly with my own as if, someone else was with me at this point of time, "You. You are a selfish yet manipulative male that serves the Darkness to no-end, Sephiroth. I will never forgive you on your actions to My Mate as of today, or onwards."

He merely laughed as I now made a small suggestive gesture to my two other mates to go near the others, in which they quickly did as they somehow sensed a beat-down or possibly, a major battle was about to occur right here and now, "And pray-tell, as to what you plan on doing about that, child?" Sephiroth then playfully yet calmly stated; his eyes a mixture of hidden surprise mixed with being insane still as that white aura I showed when trying to slash him, was now gently all-over my body as I also gave him a look now to.

"For what you have done to me, personally, you are about to be put into you place." I stated calmly back to him now, with my voice also a hint of anger and sadness; with that extra tone within, and I then yelled as I then felt an overwhelming power from the blade as well as my own, combined together in equal terms to make him step back.

The blade was then covered in-so-much of my white aura or power, it was fully engulfed to the point I couldn't even see the blade itself. Once it died down, I was slightly surprised yet I still remained calm in my expression; with it is strange as it sounds, even though I was still angry, sad, hurt, and a few other emotions, my body felt like it didn't want to truly show those emotions to the man; the very man in front of me currently that slain my mate.

The blade once that aura was gone was now different. It reminded me of that blade from Inuyasha; that said half-demon was always using, but without the fur. But the differences were that the blade itself was completely bronze with silver-etched runes on both sides of the very blade itself. The blade was also at the hilt, now had a strange looking dragon-phoenix hybrid for a face with its mouth open, and in the eyes were two, jade-like gems that glowed briefly as I also felt it looked at me in real life; as if the blade itself was sentient. The design of the head in color however, wasn't bronze like the blade but pure-gold.

"How per say, did you retrieve that very blade, child." Sephiroth calmly stated with a hidden question within, but to me secretly, I saw a hint of panic within his orbs as his gaze was mainly focused on the weapon I have in my hands still, which I firmly gripped it gently as if to reassure myself before relaxing. He also gripped his weapon however tighter in response to this.

I shrugged while also stating, feeling minor mirth, not from my own emotions, but somehow the blade itself at his supposed statement or question at me, about my weapon, "I only got it recently, at a world I barely recall." My eyes then narrowed into slits, which made him falter slightly in his stance before resuming, my blade humming in somehow, a gentle pulse of warmth as if I was at the time of feeling this, within a lot of fluffy clouds with gentle warmth like being next to a cozy fire within the winter season, and stated firmly while going into a stance I didn't know; the weapon itself placing me into said stance with my voice also echoing once again, "But I think you should be concerned about more than my blade. Now feel my wrath!" I shouted that last part of my words to him, charging really fast with my tails also flailing behind me to surprise him.

Our weapons clashed now with his quick reflexes in true yet minor sparks, as we now held against each other; my eyes glowing based on not only my emotions, but wanting to put him in his place to what he did to Misty. Sephiroth's eyes too glowed, but of annoyance and panic, mixed with sudden fury somehow at me as I guessed he didn't expect me to match his strength as of now.

We then began to speed-attack each other with mainly our weapons as we appeared randomly within the area; including mostly being within the air as somehow, I didn't realize it at the time, my weapon made me fly. Each clash of our weapons at each other however, was making clanging sounds that also briefly echoed all over the area as well.

Down below I didn't hear what was being said, but I did see the awe in my current mate's eyes at me as Uncle Aeroza was also dragged over to them by their help; since I have the winged-one distracted.

After to what I thought was hours on end, but in reality, merely forty minutes of non-stop clashing against each other from the area also being reflected on the magical bursts of our clashes as well from what I saw; as I now was panting like he was, on the ground within a few feet's distances from each other.

Sephiroth then had a smirk on his face as to what he stated froze me slightly yet I still had my glare on my face, with narrowed eyes, but inwardly I was surprised at his revelation to my weapon; briefly glancing it as well. "I see that the famed Twilight Angel Blade serves you well… Well enough to possibly declare you to be the one to possible to save the worlds as such, like the Keyblade Wielders. But you should know that I ended the last wielder to that very blade itself, and yet, it seems to have bonded to you in a powerful way, child."

His eyes now narrowed as I got into that strange stance I did before: My weapon protecting me slightly in the front with my legs apart; my right behind me and my left in front, and my elbows were slightly out with my tails also flailing on purpose to protect my behind and sides. "But I will not be made a fool of by its new wielder either." Sephiroth's weapon then glowed a sickly green which thankfully, wasn't killing-curse green as I also had minor fears and that was also one of them, "Let's see if you can survive on an attack I have been working on. HA!" He shouted at the end without moving, and slashed within the air as to my surprised horror and awe, the energy made a quickly growing, green wave like a small tsunami, aimed right at me.

I blocked quickly with my weapon in front of me, and I also closed my eyes as I somehow felt that the energy itself might harm me from the inside than the outside, and after a few moments of having my eyes closed, I heard him grunt in anger for some reason.

When I opened my eyes, with a slight movement of my body as well, I saw to my awe at my weapon now, I was in a full-out golden-like barrier of sorts before it dispersed itself. Yet I felt that was only the tip of the iceberg and yet at the same time, I also felt that I would have to somehow earn whatever abilities this weapon had.

"Figures that you have that ability already in use, regardless… I think I would retreat for now," Sephiroth stated to me neutrally to my surprise as flashes from behind me showed all my missing mates that went with us to that world he took earlier, and my mom who hugged me yet seemed surprised in secret unknown to me, about that weapon I wielded. Though Sephiroth once he left with a scowl on his face, too quickly to track him that is, the tar-substance then began to dissolve into a mist now. Thus making my uncle be slowly freed within a few minutes.

My weapon then glowed briefly before turning back into its original form once again to my confusion, but my emotion was back to Misty as they didn't see why I was sad all of a sudden. Yet when they saw her, they froze in utter shock.

While my uncle told them as to what occurred while he figured-out that Sephiroth, managed to place them into a pocket dimension of sorts, I now held Misty in sadness. I was currently sitting on what used to be a large boulder but thanks to our clashing, was now a small yet suitable-smooth rock to sit on. _I'm never going to fail any of you ever again. I declare it right here and now though Misty, when I see him again, he is going to be in a world of pain to what he did to you._ I thought in both mixture of rage as to what Sephiroth did to her, and sadness mixed, as I gently brushed some of her hair.

I then jumped briefly as I looked to see it was Sunset and Sonata; as my other mates decided I guess in secret, to let them comfort me at this point of time, while they get the entire details out of my uncle. My Mom gave me a sad yet understanding glance as this was one of my first losses on my soulmates in which, she read about during her school days back then to know as such.

For you see, soulmates of any sorts, are considered sacred and very rare or surprising depending on the nature, race, or gender of said soulmate to others. In fact, in secret, it is illegal back on Lost Avalon that is, to harm said soulmate unless it is within a task of sorts based upon magic, or other means that may involve said soulmate to be placed with the Alpha (Harley) as such. It is also stated that the magical government would only tell to those that are soulmates, within reason at a time or when available, which if I would have done-so, asked the goblins to have one of them explain things more thoroughly to me as such.

It is also from what is slightly known as only a little information is told as such, that if one soulmate dies, the main person would feel after effects for a small amount of time. Yet it wouldn't replace to whom was killed in terms if feelings that may have already been established, like I have from the few times I known Misty.

Currently right now as I placed a small smile on my face at my two mates; Sunset and Sonata, placing their own hands on my shoulders for support, I still felt a piece of me die while Misty did as well, but yet not at the same time.

"You ok Harls?" Sonata now gently asked me in concern from what I can tell of her voice, as she gotten permission from Mia I guess to call me that as well, and I sighed as I simply held back the tears since if felt I needed to anyways while being in their presence, my weapon nearby me on the ground, as I honestly told the two of my mates as well, "Not really Sonata. I-I still can't think that Misty is…" I trailed off at the end as I gazed at Misty's stilled form. Even though she is gone, I still saw peace form her face at the moment to which almost made me spill my tears I held back once again, and I flinched yet also quickly relaxed as they both hugged me; despite them knowing I wanted to hold Misty a while longer, they knew I needed one badly.

After some time, Uncle Aeroza now came to my saddened form with understanding and started gently to me in a caring yet also sad tone while also motioning for him to take her, Misty, from me now, "Harley. I know you at this point of time you want to possibly cling to her, but it has been too long of a time for me to bring Misty back at all; Especially during your fight with Sephiroth, and strangely I feel that she is at this moment… in peace yet still misses you."

It was then I noticed it was just my Mom, Sunset, and he as Sonata must of went with the others since I now see his portal to possibly his homeworld, now nearby and still opened. I also realized without knowing it, from when I was told eventually, I held my dead mate while silently crying for at least a few hours or so. I then reluctantly yet gently handed my dead mate to him, his eyes still filled with understanding as without words, my uncle carried her to the portal and head motioned to my mother to me, and her quickly nodding as I was then hugged by her, as well as helped up since I was currently weak at this point in knowing my bond with Misty, was long gone.

Sunset came over then and aided my Mom without words, knowing how much emotional pain I must be feeling right now as we then left into the gateway, not seeing a strange blue koala then go into it in curiosity at me, and decided to follow us as it then closed.

Everyone wanted once they saw me that is, to know what happened, but my mother simply gave all my other mates that didn't join us a look, and gently led me to my room I was given now from his few words of directions, and was carefully led my mom to it. Sunset decided for her own self to let me have some space as she began to tell the others what occurred at the canyon itself, as I didn't realize it that she was made by Sephiroth himself, to witness what happened.

I barely noticed my room's designs and anything else as from what I understood, I was next-door-neighbored to my mom as she in turn at this point, once I sat numbly onto the bed that is, only held me while comforting me with soft words.

Few minutes later, my door that my mom closed, was gently knocked, hesitantly that is as I then wiped my still-going tears as I must have realized at this point, I might have looked like a mess. "Come in," my Mom gently stated, and to my surprise it was Zola, and she had a look on her face at the both of us, yet I saw strange understanding within her orbs that was mostly at my form.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you… sister, but I felt I should come into you room and tell you we will be staying here for the entire day, and possibly heading back to that world to get supplies to go to a new one." I merely nodded wordlessly as I felt I didn't want to talk, yet I knew as we were just recently met as siblings, I felt she would understand my point from what I now saw within those orbs, as if she too, lost someone precious to her.

"Thank you for telling us, Zola." My… Our mother stated as I wasn't selfish to see Zola giving her a brief warm look before her face was masked once again, and nodded as she was hesitant to join us, but gently then left us to our own devices with the door gently closing behind her.

Mom then turned to me as she made me look to her, and gently told me with kindness etched into her voice, "Harley, I know you are currently sad about Misty dying in your sight. But is this she wants you to feel?" I merely gave her a confused look yet a lone tear once again escaped from my left eye, and her wordless response to this is that my mother used her bare-hand to gently rub it away from my face, with sad warmth also on her face at me.

I sighed and softly stated in a small voice, leaning onto her yet making sure I don't knock my Mom over due to my size in height and weight I guess; even though I am fit, I knew I weigh secretly that is, more then I should due to what I became; from my Bloodlines that is. "It hurts so much, Mom… I knew Misty for some time and yet, this happens to my mate," I began to softly speak in a near yet loud-enough-to-be-heard whisper to my mother, as she just let me speak as to what was on my mind, "I feel as if I should have done more to prevent her… My Mate Misty, from dying."

Mom was about to speak to me before a flash then blinded us for a few moments, and when it died down, Erina was now on the left side of my bed, giving me a wordless yet understanding look. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent her death, Ma-I mean Harley," Erina slipped up with a look to her by my Mom, yet Erina continued as I now gazed at her with my eyes without my knowing, filled with sadness still, "Misty's death was indeed unexpected and yet, there was nothing I could do either as my Dad stated: It was too long for him to possibly bring Misty back."

She, Erina, then had a minor thoughtful expression as she then admitted to making my eyes widen, and minor hope formed within my heart at this small news from her now, "Yet I can tell you as being my master; which you told me to not say to you a while back since you considered it as slavery, in your terms, you will be able to let me take you anytime to visit those that have departed within the Afterworld itself. In fact, you can ease your worries over Misty as she is adjusting slightly within the Clan's After-Home, with ease."

Erina I saw from myself as well, my mother's look as she then explained briefly as to what she just started gently to me, "Harley's Mother. My Dad's ancestors once they realized they can go-to-and-back from the Afterworld after they died, and into the realms of the living with ease; when given a chance that is, managed within that time back so long, long ago, gather a lot of materials and made a compound that is the size of London to host any ancestors as well as the spouses or anything as such, to live within; without any worries as such. Though like my M-Harley here," she gently gestured to me as she was in front of us now, but only a few inches away to give me space… slightly, "She has permanent permission to enter the Afterworld with any living entities that travel via by touch, like apparition of sorts, to said spirit-based world and back. But since she has yet to train her powers, my dad would assist her as such if she so desires to visit the only world, which is one of many that is, safe from being taken by both Pure and Tainted Darkness."

With each word she stated, hope was then restored as I could possibly visit my mate, Misty, at this place. I also wiped my eyes as I then stated softly yet a little louder to know she possibly cheered me up, but only slightly with my body moving in small amounts that is, "Thank you for telling us this, Erina." My cousin/reaper-slave merely nodded as when she then glanced at the weapon with sudden, wide eyes as she now gestured to it in shock, to confuse us as I was surprised as I thought I left it back on Radiant Garden, with it now on my bed nearby me; which at the time I was out of it and thought it was at that world. "Where did you get that blade, Harley?"

I shrugged and told her to make her now groan in annoyance as she didn't realize James, my Dad, didn't have Zola in his file I saw that was now in her hands. Yet I also saw my Mom's file also in her hands to see her eyes widen at this, as the folder itself said alive instead of deceased like it states for those that have passed-on, knew she was officially alive and well; to the both of us.

Erina then chatted with us at the problems she was having at her work lately to concern me, as some files of certain past heroes, that have passed on, were missing as well as a chest that was under lock-and-key for specific reasons or more-so a coffin that was dealt with a while back by a group of heroes on a world she didn't reveal to us. We also chatted as some parts of my Mom's part of my Dad and the others, were told to me as well, and we chatted to the point of nearly dark as I refused to leave the room, in which I have yet to notice anything still.

Eventually, Erina had to leave, and when she left, my mom then turned to me with hidden humor in her tone with a warm look at me as well, and an eyebrow raised to prove a point too, "That was certainly entertaining at least Harley."

I snorted as, despite the conversation we had with each other, I was still sad still from seeing Misty die in front of my eyes, but I knew she was alright at this moment from the earlier words of Erina to us both. But I also had a question I wanted to ask her as it was now just us currently within my room given to me by Uncle Aeroza, "Did you feel… sad like I am after knowing Dad died, Mom?"

Mom now sighed to herself as if she was expecting this, truly knowing how I feel still, and nodded somewhat sadly to me. "Yes Harley, but at least I know he when I died, officially that is, he was ok since he was the one suggested besides Sirius, your Godfather that is, to let me go through first and come back." Seeing my questionable look aimed right at her now, she laughed briefly before starting to make me chuckle a little at my over-protective dad now, "He stated as he knew I was the better choice, that Sirius might corrupt you as he did to him and the others on some… perverted ways as such, Harley, but I knew your godfather wouldn't do that yet Sirius still agreed as he… didn't want to come back just yet."

I heard the tone she used at the end was strange for my mom, but she merely smiled and just told me gently as I yawned also at the same time, "It's best if you wouldn't know as of yet till he tells you himself, Harley. Now why don't you try and sleep and I can at least ease your… mates that you're ok now, alright?" My Mom tilts her head like I do most of the time when I wanted to reassure others or any other reason to me now, and I nodded without words and her to my embarrassment, tucked me in nice yet gently tight, kissed me on my forehead and left the room.

I sighed to myself as I did began to fall asleep as that crying fit I had for a while, exhausted me slightly and I thought something briefly; not seeing my weapon on a dresser nearby now pulse in gentle understanding to me as if it heard my thoughts, _I don't want lose any more of my mates, or possibly, anyone, I love as a family as I wouldn't know what to do if that happens._

I then fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Drakensberg Mountains, South Africa (Lost Avalon):_**

It was mostly quiet around the area itself, with animals being wary slightly due to a certain, small group of sorts now trekking within to or at least, a few days' time after hitting a lead on a sealed-away demon was.

Memphis, one of the few that were in the group, sighed as they all wore the same outfits a few days prior upon coming to said continent… the mortal way. _At least things couldn't be possibly getting any worse than- "Will you stop poking me for the last time Malkis, or I will make Zarandra personally deal with you!"_ Exclaimed Betty in total annoyance, to the very male that she mentioned that at the same time, stuck his tongue out. The human female that is currently next to a clinging Hinaka, Betty, also wore travel gear that slightly matched in coloring, to her original outfit in which is also within the travel-backpack on her back that looked ordinary yet enchanted by said demons; along with a lot of her things.

Memphis since they are traveling still up some rocky terrain now held the bridge of his nose, and also muttered to himself. For the past hour or so, Malkis has been annoying his demon-sibling's soulmate to the point he might do something for once; despite his demonic brother's personality to not only be annoying, but a prankster slightly mixed with in secret, a smart person… even if he doesn't show it at most important times.

They also left Zarandra alongside her daughter, at the campsite as the area itself might harm the child even more-so as she recently broke her arm. Memphis alongside Zarandra wasn't too happy at how it became to be via, Malkis, and his slightly harmful prank of sorts.

Within moments, they finally reached the secret place that was long-forgotten by the locals of this area, and stated loudly enough for them to hear, "We arrived."

The cliffside area was to that of ruins of sorts; ruins of a former family that eventually left the area to become dense foliage mixed with some artifacts and things behind. The images dictate even though their sibling that was sealed away here as they passed some buildings; they slightly worshiped after a generation or so before departure for safety reasons.

They eventually came to an opened-mouthed cavern of sorts with an ancient-written plaque that seemed faded yet still readable, to possibly state a warning of sorts to others besides themselves finding this location. The reason for that is that, despite Betty gulping as she clung to her mate, Hinaka, there were skeletal remains of so-called to what the leading demon male thought, treasure hunters; mostly all looking to be males.

"So the curse is true slightly as to what awaits us inside then, brother?" Hinaka gently stated/asked Memphis, who glanced at his sibling briefly before looking ahead as it was nothing but total darkness within. Betty gulped knowingly now to the point in realization, that they might have to go inside. "I think you are correct sister, but it would be better if… Malkis and I go inside while you and your… mate will stay to guard the entrance." Memphis stated back after thinking for a few minutes to his sibling, who nodded and didn't see a slightly relieved look from Betty.

Malkis now gulped yet he now glared at Betty with her making mock-faces at him behind Hinaka's back as to when he now spoke, Betty flinched at the stern look currently on Memphis's face briefly aimed at her before looking to him, "Do I really have to go into that?" Malkis gestured as he smelled like they did, the stench of rotten decay of sorts, mixed with old blood. Without a word though, Malkis sweat drop now at his elder brothers wordless gesture, since Memphis simply just went inside. "Well, I guess there isn't no talking out of this one…" Malkis muttered loudly to himself as he too went into the cavern.

Hinaka now sat next to Betty on a nearby brick-formation, near the cavern itself. Despite her mate and her brother, Malkis, being rivals currently, she knew from the concerned look on her mate's face that Betty did care about her prankster of a wolf-demon brother. "Don't worry My One, they will be alright. You'll see." Hinaka now gently stated to Betty, who looked at her weirdly yet in her eyes were a hidden surprise at being found out, and she scoffed as she then replied easily; not really fooling Hinaka for a second, "Why should I be concerned about that mutt and your elder brother… who scares me slightly."

Betty wilted slightly from the obvious look from Hinaka now to her, and sighed while rubbing the back of her neck from her left-hand, and gave Hinaka a look back in return as she also spoke. "How are you always able to tell I secretly care for the mutt and Memphis, and my other personal feelings?" Hinaka merely smiled now at her mate, and stated while placing a hand on her right-leg, since Hinaka sat near the right-side of Betty, and responded in kind yet in a gentle tone that Betty, had suddenly warm eyes mixed with understanding now in them combined. "From our personal bond, My One; It's simple as that… especially our recent activity the day before my sibling's sealed discovery."

Betty blushed as they recently done the act to have the bond active, a few days ago before arriving at Africa to search for this supposed female sibling of sorts.

The bond everyone that Hinaka is mentioning, is that once a demon; either they be male or female find's their so-called "One", eventually both would have the urge to which they can fight-it-off, but with little success, to mate with each other. But Hinaka, whom hasn't been fully experienced as such from said act, as she was a former virgin demon that is, and told her to what to expect while Betty to her own ire, was told carefully by the elder male demon. So in terms, they had to wait a few days before the bond could be settled enough for travelling once again, as Hinaka's own powers would make them go at it for more than it should for normal… means as such.

"But," Betty then stated kindly to Hinaka, as she now had her left-hand lowered and was now touching the hand that was on her right-leg gently; Hinaka's that is, "I never expected it to be that great of an experience… more so then that time I was forced." Hinaka saw the brief grimace on Betty's face at that, as at that time she had a brief understanding yet dark-like look as Betty looked away from her at that.

When Betty returned her look to her, Hinaka merely smiled once again and now cupped her right-hand to make Betty looking into her eyes while she now softly spoke to her, Betty's eyes filled with surprise once again, and yet they were also filled with warmth like a lovers, "Don't worry about that time Betty, My One. It is all in the past, and right now, you're my everything and future onwards since I don't care what happened; I will always be with you till the end."

Betty now smiled gently back as they began to wait now, while at the same time, began small talk to each other.

Meanwhile with both Memphis and Malkis, the two were able to dodge most of the traps and creatures that they decided to free; in which they were in a spell/enchantment of sorts, and sent them into a orb of sorts also for later-on as strange as it sounds, they felt they were placed here without meaning to. Although, Malkis himself, was now annoyed as he took most of the brunt-parts as his outfit was slightly singed by the last one being a spelled Hellhound of sorts, with an affinity of thunder-breath attacks at mostly him, with a glare behind his brother's back, "You could have told me to stay away from whatever that hybrid Hellhound was, brother."

Malkis was secretly stunned by the sudden chuckle from him as he glanced back at the wolf-demon and just stated while they finally or possibly came to the deepest part of the mountain itself; knowing fully well this might be the location itself as to where their sibling was placed, "Where would the fun be if I told you most of the things, especially I feel that hound, in particular, might be our younger siblings, Tracy's familiar I sensed."

Malkis now gapped at him yet froze like the elder male demon did as they saw once they came to the entrance, a large jade-like egg of sorts that was being from what they also now see, guarded by a dragon. Said dragon looked to be a female by the build, with an enchanted color on its neck as the female dragon herself was an enlarged, golden Norwegian Ridgeback; without the spikes or horns.

Malkis now softly whistled to Memphis as he also responded by the mere size of the dragon herself, "Wonder how our sister's jailer managed to pull this off, especially a rare breed of the dragon itself." Memphis merely nodded as he felt that this dragon was forced here, and sensed to his ire, that this dragon might be a familiar to his sibling…. or possibly more-so, yet decided to keep this information to himself as the dragon suddenly had one of her silver-emerald infused dragon eyes opened at them, right now.

Yet Malkis as well as Memphis secretly; as the elder demon merely had an eyebrow raised yet had also, wide eyes as the female dragon spoke in a young yet mature sounding voice at them, right now as well, with the female also slowly getting up while looking at the two. " ** _It has been a long, long time as seekers to the famed Jaded Egg ever came to my position; my entombed location._** " The dragon gave them a look within moments however as she now also firmly stated, as if to attack them at the same time, " ** _I cannot allow Treasure Seekers to obtain the egg I was forced to guard, with that Warlock's enchantment upon my neck still, as such._** "

The female drake froze however as well as a bewildered Malkis as Memphis chuckled briefly at her, to also make her respond in kind at the same time with, if she was able, an eyebrow raised at him in a now questionable pose; yet still in a guarding position upon the treasured egg at the same time. " ** _Why have you, mortal, chuckling at my statement; to think my own cursed words from that Warlock, long ago, amuses you greatly so?_** "

Memphis now gave the female a sudden, kind yet firm mixed look on his features as the elder demon male also motioned it as well to freeze her into place; by his next choice of words, a red-eyed look now showing to make his eyes look slightly sinister yet a mixture of kind yet understanding within those orbs, "My dear, unfortunate drake. My brother and I are merely here to obtain our sister that was sealed within the egg you are guarding. If you are meant to be the last obstacle of sorts by that very Warlock," Memphis stated the term in disgust to let them both also see a minor, amused glint in the female drake's eyes at this, "To which he sealed us into living hosts per years, locations, or objects as such as the same fate of my sibling; like we were."

The female dragon seemed to be in an inner debate but went to a sudden decision quickly now from Memphis's last choice of words; with minor widen eyes at him in slight hope. "I can detect the enchantment is forcing you to remain within the place for no thirst or hunger, I can imagine, as well as making you face those that seek-out the Jaded Egg. I, however, think you may be cursed by that fool as well to remain within your form as far as I can plainly see, with my gifted eyes. So if it is a fight, why not a battle of riddles as I think it might be an alternative to what you thought might occur."

The female drake snorted in minor agreement with longing within her eyes at him for a suggestion such as this. This female dragon was originally not from this world, yet was able to like her own mother, into a human-like form. Her father unknown to her, however, met his end long, long ago on the world she was born into; by a certain group of thirteen males that wanted to reclaim the home his own cursed placed, by a specific darker entity, made him crave gold instead of looking for her, or her mother (5).

" ** _If you somehow managed to do so, the enchantment the fool himself placed would be satisfied as such. He only stated after my first day here; Trapped within these walls for who knows how long, I would be finally free of the curse by losing my battle._** " The dragon now stated to the two male demons, with them also detecting a hint of sadness mixed with not only hidden rage, but with near-lost hope secretly in her tone of voice.

Memphis merely nodded now to the dragon in agreement as Malkis at the same time, now whispered in both concern and minor worry to his elder sibling, " _Are you sure that is wise, brother, as dragons as such as her tend to possibly be clever at whatever occurs in battles…. from what I recalled back then, but I don't know now._ " Memphis though merely gave Malkis a look to which his younger sibling also flinched slightly too, and then looked kindly at the female dragon with a hint of curiosity also in his tone to her now, "So before we start as I can see you are agreeing, how per say, did you end up in this predicament my dear?"

The two demons now saw the female dragon scowl to herself at the mere thought, and they responded quickly to their hidden surprise, remorse as she began to tell them her minor tale.

" ** _When I was younger, and I still had a family to call my own; A mother and a father that is, my mother and I came to this world by the suggestion of my own father. I was at least five in your mortal years in dragon terms, now however I am fourteen as I have been slowly yet surely also, aging since not only I am a hybrid between my father's and my own mother's race, but due to the curse as well. Besides to what I am, my mother and I were captured by the Warlock,_** " The female dragon now stated his title as a curse-like word like Memphis to get them half-amused as she now continued; a sad glint into her orbs now while at the same time, remembering what occurred. " ** _He forced us to many, many things to which luckily at the time, I wasn't part of… yet he mostly forced my own mother, to do so. Eventually, within a year, he separated us after a deal he made with my own mother… and I ended up here; Cursed to remain into a dragon-like form for all time, until I am defeated."_**

The female dragon then shook her head, and then gave them both a look as if to say to start now as from what they could also detect, she wanted to change the subject that was personal to her.

Memphis now nodded as he decided to be the main one to do this minor battle of the minds, since he is quite good at riddles… unlike his younger sibling with him currently. "I will start this riddle-battle if you don't mind I say so Miss…?" Memphis trailed off on purpose, as the two didn't know the slightly powerful female drake's own name as of yet. Said female drake blinked in minor surprise yet obliged them softly in some kindness in her tone of dragon-like voice to them now as well, " ** _Do forgive myself as I haven't introduced as to who I am. My name is Heza, Heza Stormshadow._** "

Memphis now nodded in confirmation to her as he then began the first riddle, "My first is a creature whose breeding is unclear. My second, a price you pay. My whole can be found in the river of time and refers to events of today. What am I?" Heza now decided on lying near the egg once more as she began to ponder this, and Malkis was stumped to the minor amusement of Memphis when he merely glanced at his younger brother. Within moments, however, she gave them both a muzzle-like smirk as she now at the same time, answered Memphis with ease, " **The** **_answer I believe would be the word: Current, I think so to myself?_** "

Memphis sighed as well as nodded and motioned for her to go next, in which she now grinned at them from what they could tell on her dragon-like face and she now told them her own riddle. " ** _If you want me you'll have to share me, but if you share me I will be gone. What am I?_** " "A Secret, is the answer Heza." Memphis easily stated without hesitation, as it was one of the easier riddles he recalled.

Heza now frowned briefly at this, yet simply head-motioned for him to do his next riddle; Malkis however as he was currently bored at the moment, simply sat down and began to hum to himself. "I gurgle but never speak, run but never walk, have a bed but never sleep. What am I?" The female dragon then gave him a look and also stated curiously to the elder demonic male, making him also look at her as if what is occurring is true, " ** _You are planning like I am, for the subject, am I of said riddles in our challenge, then?_** " He nodded as he now frowned briefly at her smirk-like answer, " ** _My father and mother before the separation told me a few riddles here and there; so the answer to your own riddle… Is a river._** "

"Correct." Memphis calmly stated with ease to the female dragon as they began to go back and forth for nearly an hour or so, with the "What am I" based riddles, and yet, it was Memphis that gave her a questionable one that wasn't that type of riddle, but she was also stumped slightly on; as the riddle itself has a few answers, but sometimes too hard to figure out; as this riddle can be used with made-up answers. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

After Memphis told her that riddle-like question, as well as inwardly thanking himself at reading said book the human host had before packing up and leaving that is, Heza within moments was stumped.

Nearly to the fifteen-minute mark, she now slumped in defeat and stated to him with narrowed eyes; Memphis secretly pleased with himself as the entire time, Malkis was snoring slightly with drool coming out of his mouth a little, " ** _You win mortal._** " Heza then got up and moved to the left side of the room as to her sudden joy at the same time, said collar around her own neck was then unclasped and fell to the ground to rudely and also quickly, waking the younger male demon up from his sleep, and then muttered quickly a what or who done that.

Heza watched as Memphis calmly went over as he knew he won, and grabbed the Jaded Egg, and paused as a glow now occurred around the dragon's form; her form to bright to detect the changes as she was now… looking like a human-like teenager to the point of being around from what the immortal, Aeroza mentioned, was true, in fact, Tracy's age.

Heza still had the scale-coloring on her own skin, but it looked like normal human skin yet not as in secret, still is scaled but smooth enough to pass as normal skin. Her dragon-like features were no longer there, except she now wore a dancer's outfit you may see within the Arabian countryside in a mixture of both silver and bronze coloring, and lavender silk mixed in. Heza was also at least 4'9 at being in the mortal-form age of fourteen. She also had developing curves yet had a decent chest-size; that was at least an average C-Cup at least, with little to no fat on her delicate frame. Heza also wore an on both wrists, bracelets of sorts with a large marble-like emerald on the top with runes etched in square-like areas. Though the two demons did see a dragon-like tail as well as briefly, her wings that went into her back somehow with ease at the same time, and her tail wagged slowly back and forth with her now beaming at them both in sudden happiness as she inspected herself. Heza also had a delicate looking face with ridged eyebrows that were gargoyle-like, and a cute nose and minor-plump lips that seemed to be both thin and delicate at the same time. The currently mortal-formed female dragon also showed she has pure-white fangs that were small; showing clearly under her upper-lip from her mouth as well.

Malkis, however, laughed as Heza with amazing speed, hugged his elder brother who was uncomfortable from not the hug itself, but the bare-flesh she is showing to do so, "Thank you mortal. I thought I would never be freed after all these years of waiting!" She then exclaimed to him. Memphis merely nodded without words as he knew like his siblings should, being his prisoner after so long, would be like she is feeling slightly about as when he was freed; he was inwardly enjoyed as such. "You're welcome Heza Stormshadow. Now if you are willing, follow us to the outdoors."

Later on the group of three, with the sealed sibling within the Jaded Egg itself, now arrived to an amusing sight of both Hinaka, and her mate; Betty, currently was arguing about a supposed food-dish with both Brooke and Zarandra now within the area itself, merely were looking onwards in amusement.

Yet the four froze as they saw Heza, who was now shy and hid behind Malkis for some reason and waved briefly. "I thought you were only meant to retrieve our sister, Memphis?" Zarandra now questioned to the elder male curiously with no suspicion as she strangely felt the small group may be seeing this dragon, from the scent as well, for the foreseeable future.

Memphis merely nodded at her, and stated to everyone clearly to make Betty he saw, to give his sibling, Hinaka, a silent look of apology before gazing at him like they were, "I was… But that changed after finding out that this female dragon, Heza Stormshadow here," Memphis gently brought-out said dragon, who silently waved once again to them in response to his words, "The exact same Warlock also caused her problems as well as Heza's own mother, as a prisoner like us."

Zarandra then gave the dragon a once-over briefly before agreeing with Memphis without words, and Hinaka seeing the Jaded Egg, gestured to it before anymore words could be said about the female dragon, "Is that who I think it is, brother?"

Memphis eyes softened as he knew what she was asking, and merely nodded without words and stated a name the demons haven't heard for some time; the egg itself briefly glowing green when he said their sibling's name a such, "Yes. Our younger sibling, Penola, is indeed sealed within this object. Yet like the Ruby Statue I was given by Aeroza, I think we need to prepare a ritual of sorts to free them both, our younger sisters."

They nodded with Heza being only slightly confused, yet they turned to her as she sighed, and now stated while gazing into the sky; a sudden feeling of being needed somewhere at the moment, now feeling her instincts to do so, "It would seem I would be seeing you all later on. Although I do not know why this is, but I feel that we will see each-other once more." Heza gazed to them as she ended her words, and without warning, her wings showed and she then quickly took off without a chance for them to say goodbye to her.

Memphis nodded knowingly yet he felt a sudden shift; just himself though, was about to take place at a location he was very familiar with, yet shrugged as they began to prepare on their decent, to Betty's ire, back down the mountain.

Yet unknown to the small group, they were being watched by a Dusk Nobody that was sent by the club itself, to spy on them, and teleported now to report said findings.

* * *

 ** _Tracy Davis's POV; Few days after her event (Still Lost Avalon) in Hogs Meade with her assigned group (Also in looks, look-up movie version of her):_**

I sighed as I lagged behind, as even from the charade I placed my entire time at Hogwarts, and only my best friend/sister, Daphne, knows yet who isn't here; knows my secret life back at my own home. I was currently with a small group that consisted with Adagio, Aria, and both Pansy and Astoria. The group I was with was assigned to us via the Headmistress Tonks, Pinkie as such.

The reason why is that Dementors have been showing up recently, even though there was no trouble or escaped prisoners as such, once again. So as per safety precautions, those that were privileged to go to this town would need adult escorts. But I think secretly she was getting as well as them, all cooped-up of being inside.

Although however, I act happy and stuff, I was still depressed and strange as it sounds, unloved.

Don't get me wrong my parents don't abuse me emotionally or physically, as they are loving parents. It's just that all my years growing-up with them, I wasn't loved by them at all. They were mostly busy as to what their jobs done-so for me anyways and as such, I was practically raised by a nanny who I considered more of a friend, then a mother.

Yet I was secretly glad I made friends at my school.

Anyways back to me and not the school issue at this point in time.

I sighed once again as we entered a shop, with my bag that I was thankful to ask for some reason, to enchant to be secretly enlarged. I, when it occurred earlier; by placing all my things into it; my clothing, personal stuff, and all that business, wondered why now I did so but it was also an unanswered question at the same time why I did it as well.

Astoria noticed my mood as she too, also knew like Pansy since she was told as well, and gave her girlfriend a look to which when she saw me, nodded and briefly kissed her on the lips before going on looking at things in this sweet shop we were in, "You ok Trace?" I gave her a look and sighed as I then rubbed the back of my head and stated to her with a fake smile; not fooling her for a minute, however, "Yea, I'm fine." Yet I wilted slightly at her firm yet concerned look, and sighed once again and also stated now honestly to her; both of us now sitting at a small booth-like area that this place has for customers in case for ice-cream, which this place has of course, "Alright. I'm not currently ok at the moment."

I then gave her a mock-look of being annoyed at her sudden smug-like look as it then changed back to concern, her hand touching my left-one while asking me now in a soft voice so others won't hear, "Your parents again?" I just nodded as recently I got a letter from my father stating that they wouldn't be able to allow me to come-home after school gets out since they are remodeling… again for a room for mainly meetings to my hidden ire, as well as telling me I may have to stay with some friends I possibly have made at school. Yet I was hoping that this time they would have kept their promise to me, this time that is, to a vacation.

For you see my mother, is one of the lawyer-like magicals at the Ministry, and my father is busy as of three years now, being part of the school board of governors as well as being from his real job, a desk worker at the Ministry as well; a higher-up worker though.

"Yes. They even promised me they would this time, go out on a vacation as we did when I was little, like back then but…" I trailed off to give her a hint, and she sighed and stated in a mixture of agreement and knowing, "Thier jobs I take it?" I just nodded as I was then comforted by her, and Pansy then showed with a few ice-cream bowls with one of my favorites as well: chocolate deer-tracks with marshmallows.

As we ate, both Sonata's sisters; whom I got to know the teenager for some time after being introduced by Harley and her girlfriends, Aria and Adagio, now sat next to us. Miss Pinkie I saw was purchasing candy, in tons of amounts for some reason; probably for something in the future I bet to myself. But for some reason, I can detect somehow as well, something dark-like possessing my friend Adagio. Yet I was afraid to ask her if she is ok or not, due to her sudden mood-shifts as such; mostly to Aria when she asked about Sonata, or something random.

"The parents I assume as such, Tracy?" Adagio asked me before I saw Aria was going to, and she gave her elder sister a frown briefly before looking at me with concern on her face. "Ya. But it isn't a big deal of sorts… maybe?" I stated to my friends unsurely, as they were all giving me concerned looks.

The reason was that only recently after Harley left, I was told by the teachers to my friends to be kept on watch, as Harley's aunts and sister figured out how depressed I was as only recently also, I almost jumped from the Astronomy Tower to end it.

"I'm sure they would see reason if you would just tell them how depressed you are Trace." Pansy now stated to me kindly. I was secretly surprised when I knew the girl, as she was mostly a snob to me during my first to third year with the mentioned teen. Yet when she fell in-love with Daphne's twin sibling, my best friend; as well as the influence of what occurred with her own parents and Harley; she changed as well as stated it was all an act.

"If they had the time though Pan," I stated with a look to her as well as the nickname I gave her, in which Pansy only nodded understandably to me as I continued, now rubbing my arm slightly due to my mood, "Mostly these days it's all about their own work than their main concern, with me." I briefly looked away from the minor-pity based looks they all were giving me now, but before Aria could speak-up as she hasn't had a chance yet, Pinkie told us we were now leaving, yet stated to finish out treat before doing so.

So we ate in a normal yet faced-pace, and we then talked to one-another with ease; changing my issue with my parents to topics like schoolwork, or something random besides my incident I almost did a while ago.

It was now nearing four-thirty when Pinkie now told us, looking at me carefully before looking at my friends, "I need to head to a shop for something I plan on doing. Do you girls mind on being by yourselves until I get back?" We all nodded as she then smiled and left us then. I jumped briefly however by the hand-to-back slap, which was a gentle yet firm to me now, by Astoria as she also asked me with a tilt to the head; the others thinking the same thing. "Where do you think we should go now Trace, as we have been everywhere in Hogs Meade?"

I pondered with my left-hand to my chin, and looked around and saw a shop that seemed new to this location, and merely gestured to it to get sudden interested looks, and we then headed over to the area.

The outside of the building seemed to be a single-story one, and wasn't at all like the other shops as it looked regular yet… distinctive to the point of being in the Victorian era slightly. The windows were pitch-black on the outside yet inside I guessed they would allow customers to see I guessed to myself. The brick-like coloring , however, was a dark-burgundy color with pitch-black roofing and a single water-like spout near the back of the shop. There was a placemat that strangely worded, enter, in capital letters in solid-gold coloring, and a sign was also placed on the outside that stated open. The door, however, seemed to intrigue me more-so than the building itself; which strangely felt off yet different for some reason. The door itself was made out of some kind of wood I couldn't identify, yet there was a burnt-on etched image of a bird of sorts, a phoenix that is, that also looked realistic. However the sign above the entrance, which we then entered stated in a strange language of sorts, but if we would have taken a second glance, it would have said "Otherworldly Finds: The Best Shop to Shop To When Here".

When we all entered, besides me that is, we were in awe at the random things we saw now. We saw books that looked strange to strange-looking cauldrons, and even to what I thought, strange objects I never seen before at all within this shop. Yet my gaze was to a strange-looking purple and white orb, with pink-like circles on top with the purple coloring, near me. We all however jumped by an elderly female voice speaking to us; behind us, that is as we turned around as well, "May I help you, dearies?"

The female had to be at least in her early 60's I guessed as she also looked good for her age, yet she wore mostly a cloak of sorts to hide her entire body yet she had unlike most old people, dyed dark-purple highlights within her hair as if they were natural. The cloak however had silver-like vines as well as bronze-etched leaves of sorts, embedded into the cloak itself, with the cloak color being mainly a dark-violet color as well.

"Um…" Aria trailed off as we were still slightly spooked by her unexpected arrival, and she merely gave us all an amused look as if this was a common occurrence, and simply motioned to Aria for her to continue speaking. "We just wanted to see what this shop has as it looks brand new?" I gave my friend a look with her also shrugging back to us; as we all did the same, with a what-based look wordlessly back.

The old lady, however, seemed amused as she merely chuckled lightly to herself, and just gestured to the wares she has while speaking at the same time; a strange glint in her eyes as she gazed at me lastly before doing so. "Take a look around, and if you find anything worth interesting, please talk to me as most of the items are either recent or old."

We did just that as Adagio with a strange glint in her eyes widen at a particular item nearby her, and Aria went to the back of the shop like the rest of us. I was surprised however as I thought they be with me, alone at this point since the shop itself was secretly as large as a muggle factory of sorts. Yet I did eye a few things which I did add to the cart; that strange orb included. It was a hand-held cart of sorts that I was using that I saw in muggle stores. The objects as well as books I picked-out though, just felt like I needed to get them… as strange to me as it sounds.

"Did you find anything of interest dearie?" That familiar voice asked me, making me quickly turn around and place a hand to my heart as well as gave a minor-startled look to her, the shop owner I think she was, only giving me a half-amused look back.

After a few moments, I stated to her softly yet kindly, readjusting my bag into my right-shoulder at the same time, as well as slightly gripping the handle to carry the hand-cart, "Y-Yes I did I think, but I'm probably going to look some more." I saw she looked at my cart in minor interest, yet eyed me a few moments before walking away, pausing, and then turned to me with a come with motion, to which I obliged.

I saw that we went further back into the shop, making me wonder why this lady wanted me to go with her in the first place as I have a feeling the other girls might be wondering where I was.

Eventually, the old lady stopped me and then gave me a curious look for a few moments before stating something that stunned me slightly, "Do you truly know who you are, Miss Davis?" I was about to respond yet paused at recalling not even mentioning my name to her, and as if knowing what I might ask, she stunned me yet again with a small chuckle before doing so, gesturing me to sit on a sofa-like seat nearby her that was near a table with a crystal ball of sorts, "I already foresaw you and your colleges entering my humble store, Miss Davis, yet I can clearly tell you are depressed."

I gave her a dumbfounded mixed with a bewildered look to her then as she once again chuckled lightly to herself, and I blinked as she was now sitting in a chair, with her also lying near that crystal ball as if to tell me my future or something like fortune tellers do; before looking at me then.

"How d-did you possibly-" "Know this Miss Davis?" The old lady interrupted me from asking her question and continued seeing she surprised me on truly guessing that yet she merely tapped her temple on her left side of her head as if it was explainable, "Seer Magic has both benefits and a curse sometimes, Miss Davis. Especially you would be associated with a personal collogue of mine I haven't seen for some time."

She now coughed to get my attention as I then also placed my not-purchased items onto the ground next to the seat I was in, and she at the same time, gently tapped the crystal ball as it suddenly glowed with a multi-colored mist quickly forming within as she now asked me, to make me look at her weirdly, "Now, do you perhaps want to know who you truly are my dear; As it isn't only you that entered my shop seeking the same thing a while back."

I was curious at whom she meant, yet I also placed that to the side as I innocently asked, not seeing the glint return into her eyes briefly at my question, "What do you mean who I truly am? I know who I am, Miss?" I gave her a real look now when she also snorted softly at my question, and yet, she gave me a look in both seriousness mixed with minor amusement as she plainly then answered me, with minor humor in her tone, "No truly if you are not a Davis… but something else entirely."

I was wide-eyed at her now as she then began to gently touch the crystal ball that kept glowing off and on with that strange mist within it, and now stated to me kindly with her also leaning in slightly at the same time; mostly looking me right in the eyes while she spoke, "I know you tried to end your own life recently after knowing nothing for some time, paternal love, as well as stress at your school. I do however know that the ones you're truly considered your parents, are not truly whom they say they are. They are merely your guardians of sorts since they were dubbed so by your true mother and father, Miss Davis."

I now gapped at her in disbelieve and before I could object, she raised her hand up and stated to me to make me consider this, as I do look different than my parents somewhat, especially since I was as well as a few others, noticed my eyes slit when I get angry like a snakes or dragons, "How long has it been since they left you on their own devices slightly, with a nanny of sorts to raise you while they are off doing who-knows-what… perhaps secretly dreading on getting ready to tell you of your true last name and heritage?"

I was now truly curious and yet at the same time, dreading the answer to which I saw a satisfied look now enter that old ladies eyes at me now when I asked my question. "Who do you think I am then?"

What she stated next stunned me slightly, yet made me wonder even more things as she was also vague about things at the same time. "Your mother was sent forwards throughout time and space, de-aged, and made mortal without knowledge of her true self until she was older... Possibly near your current age my dear. Her name went by in… special terms, Linda Genika, in both first and middle name and yet, her last name is also a mystery as she was indeed adopted as a Davis as well. Your father, however…" I saw she seemed to hesitate on this slightly yet she was when she spoke, gazed into the crystal ball itself as if she was seeing whom she was mentioning, "Your father was a powerful, kind yet justified man. He would play pranks on those that annoyed him and yet, would possibly adore you if he knew you existed. The male also has other half-children besides you, my dear, making you be the youngest child he has." She then looked to me kindly when she now spoke to me, making me slump into my seat slightly at this information as well as what she detailed to me about my true parents slightly at the same time, "In fact your mother personally placed a spell on you before her…. demise that is, to prevent you from being harmed by specific others due to your true heritage, and it would indeed be unblocked within the upcoming days on your true fifteenth birthday, my dear, is closer than you think."

"When was I truly born then?" I now asked her hesitantly, as she also saw I was still not only under stress, but still was taking in things as she just smiled and stated to make me look at her slightly at this, "March tenth, of the year you were born my dear. However… Your heritage may be forced upon you, sooner than later, Tracy Davis. I foresee it as well." I then gave her a look at her words now to which she merely shrugged and stated next, making me give her a really look once again mixed with a sweat drop, "As I stated, Seer Magic isn't all that cracked up to be. Especially it could be once you leave this shop, or possibly later-on before your upcoming birthday my dear. So all I have to say is be cautious, and be prepared for anything."

I nodded slightly to her and she noticed I had a hidden question, and then asked me, quickly stopping as to what I was about to think to myself about, "I can tell you are more curious as to whom your father is, correct my dear?" I wordlessly nodded and what she stated next, with a stern yet kind glare on her face, but with her voice also showing a hint of it truly being important, "You must only tell those you truly trust, Miss Davis, otherwise you may be used against your allies as a target or possibly worse."

I gulped lightly at this yet I still wanted to know, and she then told me to stun me once again, "Your father is actually a hybrid due to the effects of a mortal-like god of a man, Odin that is, and he lives in an alternate reality close-by from what I can sense. In fact the previous Marauders back in the day used to worship his name as well. He goes by the name of Loki, God of Mischief and Lies; son of two types of fathers to which you will eventually see if your heritage unlocks, my dear. But despite my telling you of your father, your mother was a hybrid demon of sorts that was also one of the few youngest ones in existence. To whom she was, I am not sure."

She then got up, and decided to allow me to purchase my current things for only one gallon to my surprised look once again to her, and she just merely chuckled and told me, "I find you interesting Miss Davis. My cousin who sells wands would also be impressed. In fact I told minor fortunes to your friends as well, and you are the last to be told. Although I truly suggest you do not ask, as each one was personal as such as yours... Unless they tell you some parts."

I nodded as I eventually catch-up with the other girls; also seeing they bought some items as well as books, and the kind yet old seer, put them all into a separate yet expandable-charmed bag yet sent them into my own personal one to confuse us; with knowing in her eyes as we then left her shop. Yet when we did so, I didn't hear her the old lady mutter to herself, preparing something at this moment, "Good luck child, you may need it."

 _Does this make me a demi-god of sorts if Loki is a god-like entity?_ I now thought to myself as I adjusted my strap-bag once again, and we then began to talk about some of their fortunes they were willing to tell me.

Pansy told us she was told, like Astoria was, that they were soulmates to our surprise. They were also told however, to be wary of others as they would be judgmental once their relationship is truly revealed yet they will be happy forever more as a loving couple. Aria as well as Adagio was told they had mates of their own out there, somewhere. But they each were told something different that they decided to keep to themselves, one of which more-so by Adagio as she seemed to have paled when I asked about hers.

We were also surprised as it was now six o'clock in the evening, surprising us we were at the store for at least or close to, two hours or so yet felt only minutes upon entering, and was about to meet at Pinkie's dubbed safety-zoned spot: The spot she told us to meet her until we all froze suddenly.

The area suddenly got cold all of a sudden, and before I could ask if they could see why mostly everyone was now running, we began to move the opposite way like they, the crowd was; seeing a strange-looking monster that was huge: A Behemoth, wrecking the downtown area itself, alongside Dementors. "I didn't know a Shadowed One would be here at all!" Exclaimed Astoria to make us give her a brief look as we at this point, found shelter nearby an abandoned building with also seeing a lot of people now leaving yet to our surprise, that shop was also gone somehow as if, it wasn't there at all.

"Well, I didn't know we would be attacked at all on our trip Greengrass, what about you guys?" I frowned at Adagio as her eyes strangely, went red as she stated that in a sarcastic way to my friend, who also frowned at this yet we settled ourselves as the ground shook since it ran past us.

We then froze as a sickeningly sweet-like male voice now spoke around the area, making the girls look to me as I was now frightened as to why he wants me, "Come out Davis as per orders of the Society of Darkness. We merely want to… talk to you as such." I winced slightly like they did as he was nearby our building when he stated that, and I saw a black-cloaked male with a white snake mask, and further outwards was a man as well, but buffer and wore a dog mask for when I looked briefly out the window.

" _Why do they want you Trace?_ " Astoria now whispered nearby me in worry as she like the rest of us, was in fear currently. " _I don't really know,_ " I began to whisper back as thankfully he passed us to let me finish as before he did, I held in my breath like they were as well, " _But I think we shouldn't stay here and find out._ "

We all agreed it was better to try and get back to Hogwarts somehow, or possibly meet with Pinkie.

As we were about to leave, I yelped in sudden surprise as I was somehow grabbed along with them, by strange-looking creatures. I winced as one of them accidentally cut me on my right-arm to cause a minor cut to also at the same time, quickly bleed out as the two animal-masked people came into the building we were in.

"I see now we had to use the Seekers to look for you, troublesome yet also, poor, poor, unfortunate soul," the snake-masked male now stated to me. I looked away once he touched my face as if to inspect it, and he then paused before forcing me to look into his eyes from that mask he wore, and stated with a chuckle that was eerie itself before telling me, making our eyes widen in fear at his words, "Yet I do wonder why the Master wants you gone…. Yet I think you should just simply leave this world alongside those nearby, as such."

I now shiver in horror as the girls looked at mostly him in disgust, and the dog-masked male simply stood there with his arms crossed yet watchful eyes on all of us as well as his comrade, as he licked me quickly with a snake-like tongue before it retreated back under his mask, "However… Kukukuku… I would love to allow me... The experimental formula's to be tested on such, a wonderful and fine specimen as such as you, Miss Davis."

I kicked him slightly once he touched my thigh, and he merely chuckled yet had narrowed eyes as he then tsked in a disapproving way, before suddenly slapping me in my face hard to make me wince in minor pain, and forced me to look at him once again with the snake-masked man now speaking once again to me, but in a calm tone of voice now, "I suggest you watch your actions, otherwise… I will tell my partner at this moment, to kill off one of your friends we have."

I was wide-eyed at him now as well as they are from what we now know, a serious situation we were all now currently in. "Good. Kukukukuku, you truly know the problem your teens are in currently. Now, Miss Davis, we could do this the easy way," the snake-masked man now began to state to me as a portal of what felt like icy darkness now showed itself behind me, making me fearful for not only my life but a sudden dagger aimed right at Pansy's head by the dog-masked man now, "Or I will let my partner kill that girl right here and now, with it being mostly your fault as such."

I gulped and then stuttered while I spoke also, admitting defeat as well as from the sudden fury in my friend's eyes at seeing me like this, to the two males in the room; Aria's and Adagio's eyes, however, blood-red briefly to what I somewhat glimpsed at from my eyes. "O-Ok, I-I will d-do anything you say."

I suddenly yelp to myself in minor pain as I saw the girls now struggling to be let freed since the man I spoke to, jabbed me with something; a strange needle with neon-green and black fluid in it, and into where my heart was to cause a lot of pain now. A sudden burning feeling was now being made; my quick yet sudden agony clearly showing on my face as he then forcibly tossed me after retaking the needle with ease, into the vortex as I began to lose consciousness, "Toss the others into the portal as well; No witnesses." I also thought I heard a roar-like response with the two males yelling to retreat as well as feeling myself… being carried in someone's arms.

When I was waking up next, I saw all the girls currently sleeping near me, from what I could possibly move with my head, in a plain yet highly advanced medical ward.

I blinked a few times and then groaned as my chest still slightly hurt from whatever he did to me, yet I felt both hot and cold at the same time; which was both as strangely enough, both good and painful slightly to me.

"It seems you're awake, Tracy." A voice I thought was kind yet to me, nice-sounding now spoke next to my right-side, and when I did so, I was then stunned to see a golden-skinned girl… truly, with her also to my minor blush, in a dancer's outfit those particular female twins showed me they once wore when I asked, and kindly stated to me her name before i could ask anything. "My name is Heza Stormshadow. All will be revealed in due time, My One."

I was confused as to why she called me that, but froze as she had a serpent-like tail to her now amused face; behind her as to where the tailbone is, yet she also stilled as the girls then woke-up and instantly I sweat dropped as all at once, they began to check me over as well as asked me if I was ok or anything. It would seem Heza sensed somehow how slowly frustrated I was getting as somehow I was able to move my head, but not my body at the moment, and shouted in a roar-like voice to even freeze me in place as we all looked to her now, " ** _Quiet!_** "

Heza now looked sheepish by not only mine, but the girl's looks as she then rubbed the back of her head, but mostly looking at me for some reason in concern still… which secretly touched me also for some reason as she responded back kindly yet gently, mixed with a hidden firm tone in her voice now. "My One was feeling overwhelmed by all of you, so I decided to say something to make some sense to also, be placed into you as well."

I saw the two teen girls; Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle to freeze in place as to what she, Heza, dubbed me with, making me truly wonder why that was.

We all froze as the automatic door the room has, then swerved inwards to the left, and a man I saw as the rest of us, blinked a few time to see if I was seeing things, kindly looked at us girls; but mostly at both me and Heza. He wore a red cape with a blue spandex outfit of sorts, and on the chest area, was a yellow and red symbol with the letter "S" in the middle. He was blue-eyed as well as a black-haired male adult, and he was then followed by to what I thought was a man dressed as a… black-capped bat and a female I as well as the girls quickly recognized as she introduced herself as Harley's cousin, Diana Prince, entered the room; with her looking relieved.

"Well, it seems sleeping beauty is now awake," the red-capped male stated with relief in his voice as Diana began to check me over as well as the machines nearby, and the black-bat-person… thingy, just merely stared at all of us as if judging us as well as other things at the same time. "Who-Who are you guys? How-" "Enough for the moment Tracy, you nearly died on the way here." Diana now told me gently yet firmly, as she began to check my pulse, also freezing me in place as I also looked to the girls in confirmation.

They merely nodded a yes and I then gulped lightly at this as I was not only in minor fear at that, but I was also parched as if, my throat hasn't had water for days on end.

Heza to my hidden surprise, with a brief raised glance and eyebrow from Diana with Heza now gently holding my hand near her in comfort now, to my sudden relief, yet I was curious at where we were… so I asked Diana to make her pause at to what she was also doing. "So… Where are we Miss Prince?" I fainted quickly at the result as Daphne shared me the comics she secretly had, alongside her twin that is as well. "You're in the Justice League Space Tower at the moment, Tracy, in the medical ward-" I faintly heard a sigh from the caped bat-like man, in a deep yet slightly rough toned voice that is, "Here we go again."

When I came to… again, I saw I was now in a normal ward-wing of what I now recalled quickly; since the minor memory as to where I was, resurfaced and sighed as I was currently all alone. Yet I froze as I saw from my brief turn of the head I was near a small mirrored wall and saw to my sudden horror, as to what I looked like now.

I saw I still looked like myself slightly… but my eyes were now slanted with a mixture of red and my original eye color, and I also saw my skin was light-blue as if I was made of ice yet I know I felt I wasn't since I still felt I was both hot and cold at the same time. I also had light-green coloring to where; from what I briefly also recalled from my biology studies back home, my sclera. My hair however still remained its usual color, but it also had black and red highlights mixed in; black on my left side of my head while red on my right in the color of blood. When I opened my mouth to gap I froze as I saw fangs slightly to that of a serpent briefly showing and then going back into my mouth near my now sharp-like teeth as well as behind them, my normal.

"What happened to me?" I softly asked to myself, yet froze in place as the door to this room now opened, and I heard familiar footsteps as well as head-turned to see Miss Prince give me a gentle yet knowing look as if, she could understand my situation I was in now. "If you're wondering about a few things, firstly Tracy is that the girls are currently with the others right now as they tell us to what happened. The second is that your… friend you made is currently training in an isolated part of the tower. And finally you need to simply rest for now as when you fainted, we had to restart your heart once again."

I froze in fear at this, and she sighed as well as she also just comforted me; to make me flinch slightly without me knowing, with Miss Prince also narrowing her own eyes at this in small confusion, and just held me as whatever medicine was in that very bag on that metal pole, made me go to sleep once again before I could ask her anything at all.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Society of Darkness's Headquarters, the Throne Room:_**

Snake dodged another shadow-like orb of sorts that was aimed right at his head, as currently, Malik was angry at the man's slip-up he done. Yet it wasn't him, the Shadow King, doing said attacks.

"You imbecile! Do you realize we needed the girl alive, not dead or experimented on as she is one of the few lights, secretly known to us that is, of this world?" Dog winced yet stayed standing still, with his arms still crossed as he slightly sympathized and yet, at the same time that is, merely knew this was coming. "Yes I know my lord, but what I gave her would help unlock the potential to do what needs to be done-" Snake dodged another orb-like blast to Malik's other partner, twin to the Corrupted Unicorn that is, and Malik at the same time frowned at Snake in both minor agreeance with anger still in his voice, "I know that, but it needed to be done at a later date, your foolish soldier of mine."

Dog merely raised an eyebrow as the others currently were still doing their assigned tasks, and Snake just yelped once again as he had to dodge another attack from Grazer; Twin to the Corrupt Unicorn Sombra, as said mentioned person merely laughed at the outcome as he kept shooting random orb-blasts at Snake, clearly enjoying himself. "But if you knew- Eep! Why are you still letting that person attack- Watch it! Me?"

Malik paused and then wickedly grinned under that helmet he wore still on his head, and shrugged at the same time from his response back to his one of many trusted soldiers, "He and I were bored, so I decided to let him do as he pleases with you as punishment."

Dog now slightly sweat dropped as he moved away as Snake was finally hit by said attack Grazer was doing; who chuckled as the two were then dismissed to the sudden pout to said unicorn-turned mortal. Dog's mask, however, changed briefly to his original mask coloring before going back to white when they left.

"You just had to ruin the fun I was having, didn't you Malik?" Malik once again shrugged as he was now watching Harley since currently they were getting around for a party of sorts. Of course it was for the other child of light they needed, Lavender Brown-Potter that is since recently, said girl was adopted via by the aid of that foolish immortal-cursed warrior, Aeroza; especially a few days after the demise to one of her soulmates. Truly adopted by magical means this time, unlike this worlds blood-adoptions.

So Malik knew that the girls birth date would have changed from her original birthday to any other day as of now; also fully knowing that they secretly left the world with thanks to the source of his other partner.

"I have my reasons, of course, Grazer, especially since I wanted you to do something eventually with the… What were they called, Anti-Unversed you control as such, to make the chosen one in fear slightly over with. Something personal that is at a given point of time." This got Grazer's sudden attention as he now grinned wickedly at Malik, and decided on which one to send as he saw the perfect candidate to do so.

Grazer pointed to the Neko, in which Malik also grinned as he secretly knew this might be worth it, despite the outcome slightly in which he would regret later-on in battles in the near future. "Good idea, as she is truly close to either that Neko, or the reincarnation of that Nightmare Spirit. Go ahead and do what you do best, partner, and see it done."

Grazer then bowed in a mocking way and teleported in a dark-flash of dark-light.

Malik paused as he knew what he ordered may be carried further then he would intend with Grazer, but stated loudly to the secret occupant in the throne area itself, with it vanishing afterward, "Make sure the Neko lives as well as foul Grazer slightly; To make him return even more-so as to his agreement to our deal, with your usual means."

Malik chuckled now as he also then observed the chosen child once more.

* * *

 ** _Harley's POV; Within the Community Mansion:_**

I was currently happy since I get to throw a party slightly like my elder sister does, for my new sibling by true-magical adoption, Lavender Brown as it was official as of today. My tails were also moving in synch with my body slightly to my hidden ire.

I also had headphones on my head curtesy of one of this world's sudden inhabitants, a boy of sorts that I couldn't recall still as we recently became friends. He was also a year younger then I was.

I was currently hanging-up the banner for Lavender's new-full name when I was gently tapped on the shoulder, paused at what I was doing and removed my left-ear headphone briefly from my face to see that it was My Books looking amused as well as blushing I guessed, at my minor body movement, and asked her with a raised eyebrow, "What is it, Mia?"

She just gave me a look that wasn't all that serious, and gently whacked me on the head while I also fake-pouted now with her at the same time, laughing slightly to herself; her own tail moving in amusement right now at me as Hermione then replied with ease, "You sure Lav would like this party you set-up, Harley?"

I now gave her a look with myself also shrugging, finishing my last touch as the room I decided to host this in was the large workout room… with permission from both Sid and Leon of course, "I think My Books. Especially since she has been feeling off lately due to her new birthday coming up." I was partially right as Lavender's main concern was the upcoming inheritance she got from her parents, which she still couldn't figure out which races they were.

Secretly she told me that she was told by my uncle that she might be receiving it earlier as like mentioned, was made official as well as allowed Lavender to change the date of her birthday, to today.

"If you say so Harls," My Books then stated to me with her being slightly unsure still, but she briefly sighed in contempt as I kissed her on the lips briefly as we also both gazed at my solo-work, since I maybe tricked my other mates besides Mia slightly, to aid me in secretly planning on Lav's surprise birthday party for her.

The area was decorated in mostly her favorite colors as well as secretly, her favorite theme she liked for some strange reason, World of Warcraft. The theme though was secretly done-so by my uncle aiding me as well, yet he isn't here at the moment as he had to take some personal business of sorts, off world. So in terms to this: party hats, banners, personal cups, etc. that was made for this theme. There were even a few mini-games I thought-up like my sister does to go well with themes, to do so. Yet let's say once she saw and played the game with my Aunt Rainbow Dash... she was a fanatic slightly yet not all-the-time one, of course.

Hey, when you're raised mostly by a pony that is considered not only the Element of Laughter but also mostly a true party-maker pony, well… you pick-up a thing or two.

Secretly to myself however, I was still upset over Misty's death; but I knew eventually I might be using that offer Erina stated she owed me as such when she escorted my mate to the Afterworld, my family's plot alongside her small one that perished long ago to my surprise that is, at finding out. Said offer though was to visit anytime, as I was with her until I get the hang of it myself that is, to the Afterworld.

Mary was also awake, yet she was currently silent for the moment as she thought to what she did back on Lost Avalon, was truly bad and yet I don't blame her of thinking that. My mate was still under the effects slightly of not only what Ginny and hers own mother; which I think she should be cursed at, had done to her. but felt guilty for some reason that she doesn't want to also reveal to me or her sibling.

I even recalled the minor reunion I had with Mary, as Ginny decided to bring Jenny as well to see her.

* * *

 **(Flashback Begins)**

* * *

I was surprised Ginny once she knew as I did from both Aerith and my uncle, her sister; Mary was awake now, she let me go with her alongside her daughter, to see my mate. I truly, however, thought my friend would want some personal time and yet, I somehow guessed inwardly she knew Ginny may need my aid to possibly to see what happened to cause Mary, to be this way slightly.

Once we arrived and entered, we were both secretly relieved to see Mary was up and also drinking that modified rejuvenation elixir of sorts that both my uncle and Aerith told her to take. The elixir if you all want to know, was a modified Health Potion mixed with mostly mana ones to further improve Mary, as they realized she magically exhausted herself out when she changed into her… dragon-like form.

Mary saw it was us now as she at the same time to when she gently yet softly spoke, placed the bottle down on the stand near her as Mary's current room was a basic, small hospital wing of sorts, with a smile also at mostly both me and Ginny… with slight hesitance in it as well. "Hi Gin. Hi Harley." She then saw Jenny peeking slightly behind Ginny to Mary's now confused look and then also weakly gestured with a raised eyebrow at her; making Jenny try and hide as she admitted earlier she was shy at meeting her mother's twin sibling, "Who's that behind you, Sis?"

I was amused at my mates now stumped face as she looked to both Ginny and Jennifer a few times as Ginny also stated gently to her twin sibling, bringing her daughter out from behind her as well to make Jenny in return, to wave once again at Mary. "Mary, this is Jenny… My daughter."

I took the opportunity as her look was like my sisters when she is like this, and she blinked a few times and now gave me an annoyed look with both myself and Ginny lightly chuckling at her for this, "You just did the same thing as you do to your sister, mate of mine?" I only nodded back at her.

Mary then looked to Ginevra once again and now asked, briefly glancing at Jenny, and then her now, "How did you get a daughter… What year is it?" I decided to make something funny like my sibling does and they now looked at me with really looks; though Mary's eyes were widened at me while Ginny's was of mock annoyance. "We are currently in the year three-thousand and fifteen, my mate, as we were sent forward throughout time and space."

Mary's look now though seemed to change to a small smile when I began to lightly laugh a little yet she must have sensed the hidden sadness I still had, but I guess she decided to place that in the back of her mind as we began to chit-chat with Ginny as well as Jenny, on different things.

Though we also found out why Mary did what she did to the stands, which she doesn't recall at all when we asked her, however, though not all of it to my dismay. It turned out she was still sleeping when that occurred, but it was mostly a very horrible nightmare on where Ginny to her own horror, turned her back on Mary as well as didn't do anything about my death.

Mary didn't, however, mention as to how I did die, as it slightly scared her truly.

Eventually, Jenny was tired as after that particular day, she was having nightmares for some reason, so she has been receiving dreamless droughts to ease my niece (From Ginny's assistance that is), while my adopted child, however, simply made sure Jenny was settled before relaxing herself.

I gave Mary I kiss on the lips, slightly longer one that is while afterward gently saying goodnight, and as I turned I didn't see the longing; or her looking hesitant as if to stop me, with the door closing behind me.

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

I saw the clock that resembled that Cait Sith guy that Yuffie mentioned; that they also used to team-up with, and honored their member as well by making… clocks all around Radiant Garden, and saw it was nearly seven o'clock in the evening.

"They might get here soon." I told briefly My Books, who nodded as we then set-up a lot of things to make sure the party would go without a hitch. Thirty minutes later, mostly all but both My Moon as well as Sonata, were now back as we hid in random spots in the now darkened workout area.

The plan was that my two mates would keep Lavender busy with anything they can come up with, and come back within a certain time limit so the party to her; Lavender that is, could start. _I just hope my new sibling could be surprised._ I briefly thought to myself as we all waited.

I as well as everyone now heard noises, as Mary was using a flame-designed cane of sorts to get around as she was still weak yet would need at least a few more days or so, to recover, and we all currently waited for either Selene or Sonata to say the catchphrase I told them to use. Miley though to my ire, was with her own mate as they secretly without anyone but my notice, kissed briefly on the lips before merely waiting like the rest of us.

She just came today alongside the teen girl, whose name I already forgot as I still felt my younger sibling was that, too young to be in a relationship at the moment. But I decided today that is for Lav, not my younger sibling of course and also probably deal with it later on… eventually.

"So why do we have to go into the workout room again Selene? I thought you said Harley was in the library this place has?" I heard Lavender ask curiously in suspicion to My Moon, who coughed slightly something I couldn't hear and stated gently yet smooth as possible to my new sister, "Well, I forgot something we needed to give my mate before we go see her."

I quietly chuckled to myself as I saw Sonata trying to find the light-switch near her as she from what I briefly saw to my hidden humor, more suspicion on Lavender's face as when she was about to open her mouth to ask another question, the light came on now as we all jumped out and yelled; freezing said mentioned teen girl in place, "SURPRISE!"

It turned out the minor worries I had if she didn't like it, was all for naught as she truly liked the theme that Uncle Aeroza set-up and she constantly thanked me of course. So yes we played games and all that shebang, but it was now currently late at night as I decided to need some air since I was also reminded slightly, unknowingly that is, by Daphne as she was the one that told Mary what happened to Misty.

I sighed to myself as I gazed into the clear yet starry sky this world has, thinking the only times I was with Misty now as I didn't know it yet, but I let a single tear streaked from my face unto the ground slightly. I was currently at a park-bench that was on the location the property the Committee has, for the Mansion. "Why it had to be you…" I trailed off to myself as I at the same time sighed sadly.

I now jumped as someone now sat next to me, making me gaze as it was My Blaze, looking at me knowingly yet she then within moments, looked into the sky as well as I was doing; seeing some shooting stars going into the night as well.

"It wasn't true your fault you know," I heard her start saying as I then looked to Sunset; seeing she still gazed to the sky in what I thought was a thoughtful expression on her face, "No one could have predicted Misty in that situation." I sighed to her now as I then also stated with a mixture of remorse with sadness, making her look to me as I at the same time, looked away from her while I said this; another tear yet this time, on the opposite side of my face unknowingly falling downwards my own face, "Yet it was since I wasn't fast enough to do anything about it, Sunset."

I then felt her gentle hands made me look to her as she had a determined look to my surprised eyes at me, and stated firmly once again to make me let a few tears now drop once again on my face; Sunset also wiping some of them away unknowingly to me as well. "How many times do I as well as the others have to say this Harley: It wasn't at all your fault, it was that man's own doing. You truly don't need to take all the blame as it could of either been you, me, or anyone of us in that situation and yet, Misty's own actions were all her own."

I wordlessly nodded as she I guess, secretly felt awkward as to a person my height currently, leaning onto her for support yet easily accepted it I also guessed, as she then comforted me while I silently cried into her for nearly three minutes.

"How touching it is to see my new rival crying over the loss of someone… precious to you as such." Stated a familiar male voice that made us both freeze up, and looked to him as he to my surprise, had a hidden gleam in his eyes that wasn't insane as before.

"What are you doing here Sephiroth!? Can't you see you have done enough damage from what you always do?" My Blaze now commented harshly to the man, with me secretly agreeing with her. He merely held his hand up in a somewhat gesture of surrender, making me suspicious as to why he was here right now.

Yet we both froze at him in shock as to what he stated, seeing it was not for forgiveness… slightly, but mostly on personal business of sorts to me only yet only continued as Sunset was here with me I guessed. "My proposal I decided to bestow on you… especially since I sensed new life in this girl next to you, rival," making me briefly look to Sunset in shock as she did too; since we both thought whatever occurred, froze the unborn child in My Blaze by her own magic, from what my uncle stated to me as such, and back to him his he continued to make Sunset and I now look at him in fear at this bit of news, "May not possibly survive within you as you currently; From what I felt, Shimmer, is that you will die as well… unless you, however, accept something of a proposal to me. Yet my proposal I also have to my rival here may… benefit all of us in the end."

I decided to give him a glare-based look and was about to state something, but I quickly looked to Sunset in minor shock at her actions to him now, with My Blaze also giving me a look as if to say please understand in silent talk; with her own eyes gazing into mine as such, "What would you do to make sure… my child lives then?"

He now softly grinned to both of our surprises, sensing his current attention at the moment was truly good… this time as he now stated a lot of sorts to her first, "I will make it so a few things would occur; Some of which that will not be mentioned at all to either of you till it is too-late or happened, and in doing so, will cause a foreseen torment that will occur to you eventually Shimmer, to be something… more in terms to what you secretly desired. In return to this as well, you and your unborn daughter will live, but she will also have some… certain abilities as well to when she is born; Easily shown as such. It is a sad yet kind price to deal with, on this as well. My part however, from your agreement that is, would be beneficial to my own terms as such."

Before I could object as I currently see at this moment, Sunset thinking to herself at this yet she looked to me first as within the span of a few minutes of deciding, and him waiting, she started to fill my heart with minor anger yet mostly acceptance at this. "I-I accept your terms… Sephiroth; On one condition though." To what she stated next, stunned not only I in a what look to her now, but the man himself seemed impressed yet also intrigued at this offer, "I want you to aid us; Like Harley and those that have weapon skills, on training as such."

I now looked back and forth between the two as eventually within the three-minute mark now, Sephiroth then sighed and nodded as well as stated at the same time neutrally, as if he hated that fact to what she added, "Deal."

I now gulped slightly, yet he merely raised an eyebrow at my mate blushing despite the situation, my chest moving to my ire as I have yet to ask my uncle for something more to hold my… ladies in terms, in. "Now for you… rival." Sephiroth now stated to me, looking right into my eyes as he did so. "For your deal… You will do me a few favors as per part of the deal of your mate here," to this he briefly gestured to a now sheepish Sunset to me and then back with a firm look, "Yet for you, you can name your own terms as such… Potter."

I was inwardly surprised at her minor terms. _This could possibly mean I can do anything I want…_ I now gave to what my mate now saw to her own minor gulp at my look, and a sudden nervously-brief look at me now as I gave mostly him that one smile discord taught me, with a glint to my own eyes as I then stated my terms; my mate secretly impressed as well as inwardly, the winged one as well. "I think I can name a few things… Besides the training I may figure-out is going to be hell on me, why not say…. you owe me a lot more favors then you know-" "Your uncle stated to me as such, rival.. or more-so to another as well." Sephiroth interrupted me as I as well as Sunset, now froze at this information in brief shock, yet I resumed despite this as I know I will be speaking to him… personally as to what he meant, "Besides that useful… information as such, devil-wing," I saw him now mutter to himself that is a new one as I continued still, "You owe me big as you killed my mate, Misty. So I say… until I turn seventeen years old: You do whatever, whenever I say and in return, I also do you favors that won't affect my friends, family, or possible children or lovers." I then paused and then added with a wicked grin to make him give me a realistic look, "You also have to let me kick you in the balls before you leave."

Sunset now seemed truly impressed yet also secretly amused at my last part of my own terms, as I was of course at the time, channeling to what I thought my inner snake, to my ire as it briefly reminded me of that foolish boy, Draco as such. But it needed to be done.

Sephiroth seemed to be pondering over this for a few minutes as he stood away from us to think; knowing fully well I may possibly be doing a lot of things to my future victim- I mean my future slave- You guys know what I mean.

" _Are you sure Gem that what you're planned to do, would work?_ " Sunset briefly whispered to me as the man seemed to be lost in his own thoughts at the moment, and I merely shrugged to her now dumb-like look to me as I replied back in same way, also knowing from what I saw in Sunset's orbs she also knew I had a small plan, " _Yes. Without a doubt… ok a little._ " I stated at the end in whisper by her firm look to me then.

"Alright, Rival. After thinking over it, despite to what my reputation will be within that timeframe as it is only a few of yours in your mortal terms… I accept." I was surprised at his words as I also thought I would have to say a few more things to sweeten the deal, but at least this was easy… slightly. Yet I recalled he wanted to state something earlier but at the same time, I made the man used the magical oath to his own ire, and Sunset's amusement to me, to make sure the deal stays on.

"So what did you wanted to tell me that goes against your... code as such?" I now asked the man, who merely gave me a not-amused look at my simple grin on my features. Yet as sad to say as per agreement, he obliged me in honesty as that was part of the deal as well for him to tell me anything worthwhile or in honesty as such. "I was able to hear within the darkness itself that someone is going to be going after one of two of your first mates, child. By doing so I can possibly… alter the course as per agreement you made with myself, to send her as well as those nearby to a world of your choice-" "My cousin's world would do fine." I interrupted as I then saw a minor scowl at me from the one-winged man, yet he merely nodded and took off quickly.

Yet before he did so, I did as I mentioned for our deal, and kicked him, hard. Let's say when he was alone, he complained at how wicked females can be when they put their mind to it.

"From what he said it might be either Selene or Hermione he mentioned, Harley, as they were your firsts for a longer them than me, or the other girls." Sunset stated to me in worry. I was as well as Selene from what my uncle stated yesterday, mentioned she was further along than he anticipated and my child might be coming out sooner than I expected; so in terms to that, he wanted her to remain on the next chosen world or world she heads to in case early labor or worse, occurs.

I then yawned as I was slightly tired, and we then headed back inside to finish celebrating as well as not to worry my other mate's concerns as well as fiancé. But not known to us too, the very person hid on the roof before vanishing with alterations to his plans; same with another figure who was ordered to foul-up the new ones as well.

The next day, after everyone did their morning routine and everything, we were, of course, shocked as Lavender, who was usually early, slept in late and when she came down she didn't see us looking at her in total surprise at what she looked right now, physically that is.

Her hair changed to lavender-coloring (No pun on her own name) with her original hair color as highlights, and her ears were slightly pointed to that of the LOTR elves. She also had her eye coloring around her iris and pupil from what I saw briefly, normal-like yet her sclera was all-light-green as if something unnatural was in them. She also looked to have grown a few inches along to her figure… well her chest went up a few cup sizes as well as she gained a few natural curves, and even minor muscle mass to give her a slightly muscled yet delicate figure now. The reason I knew this is that her pajamas were from what we all saw as well, were clinging to her as if they were too small. Lavender also had strange yet familiar, light-blue runes of sorts that only showed on her entire left arm and hand.

After she got into a bowl of her favorite cereal, she finally after nearly seven minutes of all of us from wordlessly staring, stated in sudden confusion now by our astounded looks, also with little irritation as well, "What?" When we showed her a mirror from showing what she looked like, I caught my sibling quickly as she fainted in shock after seeing herself within thirty-two seconds of merely looking at herself in the mirror.

"So her heritage of her parents finally kicked in, as well as the potioned-made glamor charms was removed." Stated my uncle's voice to all of us, alongside my Aunt Twilight and Applejack coming from behind him as they were talking, yet froze when they saw Lavender and gave us a look to explain. It turned out Uncle Aeroza fully knew of her, Lavender's parents, yet also sworn an oath to not reveal who they are to her as they were like Jeff told her, at war at the time. He also mentioned as well as I did to everyone, of my deal with the winged one, and his own deals as well as to both him and to my quick horror, Xemnas, to all of us.

Yet I was also amused as to what his deal with the Nobody was, and so were my mates and aunts. But despite this as well, I felt that something was about to happen to us… eventually today. But my mother and godmother, however, found out… let's say the Pan's of Doom was involved a few times once again at him.

Yes we; myself and my mates that can do so that is, trained briefly as it was early in the morning, alongside to her own ire, Lavender, as she knew whatever happened via her own inheritance from her parents, had a major effect. She also barley worked-up a sweat yet at the same time, was exhausted. The reason was she wasn't used to her own body like I am now, with mine.

But afterwards, my mates decided to head-out to the local districts to see if they can get something before we head-out to a world of my Uncle Aeroza's choosing. So today he let me, Mia, and both Lavender and my aunts, even Yuffie to our surprise as a guide, to ourselves in small yet big groups.

Currently I was debating on a two items that my sister would like; Pinkie that is, and my aunts as well as my new sibling and My Books with us, were aiding me on said gift. "You have to choose sometime Harls. Pinkie would love the gift, no matter what, My Sweet." Hermione gently stated to me in support as Lavender went with both my aunts to see and try new clothes as her old ones, for some reason that is, went missing.

Yet earlier when my new sibling mentioned this, as Zola went with Yuffie for some odd reason as well in acceptance to Lav, she had a hidden gleam in her eyes at this.

I had currently in my left-hand a diary that strange as it sounds, had my sister's original symbol on it yet mixed with my own at the back, and in my right was a necklace of sorts that looked just liked her cutie mark she has in her pony form, a gemmed version that is in silver lining. "Yet My Books," I gave her a look while still deciding as this was every time I do decide to personally give my elder sibling a gift; from me to her, in which she shook her head at me then at my words, "I still can't decide in which one she would like better, since she isn't here with me to see for herself."

Mia though decided for me as she waited long enough, and let me buy with her help, of course, both objects alongside a collar to my red face for her as strange as it is as well, she wanted me when we do make-out, to tug on her as such.

Lavender eventually, to my stunned look as well as Mia, and the gazes of my aunts in minor pride over their own choices mixed in, Lavender now twirled in front of us both at her new look.

Lavender now wore an outfit similar slightly to Kairi from the second game and yet, she also had a lilac-colored vest with a bronze zipper. Her dress-like shirt however did show a little cleavage she gained, yet it was decent enough that she could get away with it; if she was at school. She also wore a light-grey full-armed sleeve that covered her own left-arm completely to my confusion as to why she also did so, but let it dropped as Lavender also wore cardigan-like jeans that were short enough to her kneecaps. She also wore basic-designer sneakers from Sketchers to my surprise they sell them here as well, in a matching color to her shirt. She also wore a necklace that was small-chained with a diamond that was dark-blue somehow, dangling lightly as she moved. She also wore ankle socks that were light-grey as well, and her vest on the left-side also had symbols I couldn't make out.

"So what do you guys think?" Lavender now asked us, and I shook my head briefly as well as Mia, and stated in total honesty to her now while also making her happy slightly at my honest answer as well as hers, "You and my aunts did great Lav. In fact I hope you have more outfits then this though, Sis." "Yes, you do look bloody brilliant right now Lavender." Lavender I saw was secretly happy about this, yet I knew she might be sad still from her first set of parents not witnessing what she is going through at this moment as well.

Eventually, we then left the store, and as we were nearing the mansion as we decided to head back for lunch, we all froze as we were suddenly surrounded by Heartless. The Pure Heartless that is since it was mostly a small group of seven Neoshadows, mostly looking at Mia for some reason. I had both my weapons out as to my surprise, they felt happy at this outcome as, after training, Uncle Aeroza made it so I can easily summon and dismiss them by channeling my magic or power into the bracelets I have as they were stored into them somehow as well, with ease in case I need to defend myself.

We then began to attack the small group as my aunts had our purchases and were shocked my uncle's crazy training regimen… worked slightly yet Lavender as she was scared, decided to remain nearby my aunts. However from what I heard from the HBC or Hallow Bastion Committee that is, they should have been hard to fight; even those of less experience in fights. Yet when we attacked they were… too easy to defeat.

"Is it just me Harls, or was that way too easy for us?" Mia now asked as she was the last one to defeat the final Heartless. She was taught to be a brawler of sorts as her claws can easily extend naturally to her at most points when fighting, plus her magic made them enchanted enough to deal true damage to said enemy mentioned; due to her being a Balanced Neko that is.

I merely agreed with her now and without warning, we all quickly yelled in sudden panic as we were sucked into a dark-like vortex, and then appeared into a new area I never seen before yet heard of it as we all briefly shivered as to what location we all somehow ended up at.

The area itself was to what I dubbed from what my uncle mentioned, the dark-zone, yet it was truly the Gateways of Darkness that dark-like entities tend to use mostly to either fight or travel into. From what we all saw, it was nothing but light-infused darkness with mostly the colors black, dark blue, and dark violet or indigo as the area also emitted at most times as we walked into it, a mist effect.

"I merely wanted to drag the Neko Teenager, alone, to the Gateway itself… oh well, beggars can't be choosers." A male voice stated randomly now all around us, as we all also went next to each other in a small grouped-circle of sorts.

"Twilight… Doesn't that voice seem familiar to ya like meh?" My Aunt Applejack asked low enough to the point only us could hear her, making my Aunt Twilight nod slightly in both in minor agreement mixed with confusion as she then responded to make me look briefly at her for, "Ya. Now that you mention it AJ, it does slightly seem familiar."

"Oh I would seem familiar sounding to you two, as you and your ragtag group of Gem Holders of Harmony, defeated someone related to me as such." That male voice now stated in minor amusement mixed with to what I can as well as everyone I guess heard, hidden anger as if, this person my aunts defeated was important to them; all around the entire area still as his voice still echoed.

Though we jumped as well as shivered from an unexpected cold blast that went through us, with my new adopted sibling looking slightly scared alongside my mate, and I at the same time while comforting them with my tails asked my two aunts; making them look to me in response to my sudden question, "Who did you guys beat that this person sent us here aunties?"

My two aunts pondered this only briefly but we all then froze as I and both my aunts, now had our eyes widened as we saw a pitch-black mist quickly form and also showed a cloaked male of sorts, with his arms crossed, appear now a few feet from our location in this place. Mia unknowingly gave a low cat-like growl with her eyes slit at him, and Lavender hid behind my Aunt Applejack as she was mostly the strong-based fighter of my family, and I asked my Aunt Twilight as she looked pale as if, she might now who this person is, "Aunt Twilight, you know this guy?"

Before she could respond, we all quickly looked to him as he chuckled in half-humor, but I saw blood-red eyes aimed at me for a few moments in hidden interest, yet those eyes slit slightly at my two aunts, and what he stated next not only confused my mate and sibling, but froze me, and my two aunts in place. "They should truly know me, as I am Grazer: Twin male sibling to Sombra." When he stated that he also lowered his hood with me now fearing slightly at who he looked like.

He looked like that one unicorn but humanized just like my aunts and anyone who leaves the world of ponies, but he had dark-grey colored skin, and those very misted-like green eyes with red irises; like his elder sibling I guessed, and he also unlike from what I heard from the stories I was left behind when I was younger to, by my aunts, a snake-like tongue and a dark-purple horn that eerily glowed. He then removed the cloak to reveal to what I thought was medieval knight armor, but mostly it was all pitch-black with skull-like designs, and a hidden yet ruined cape of sorts with blood-red inner-lining behind him. He also had a jagged sword of sorts that was on his left-side in a sword hilt; around his waist that is.

Grazer now chuckled at our shocked faces, and my Aunt Twilight took alongside all of us, a few steps back as she gazed at him in horror, with Grazer now grabbing that sword as when he unsheathed it, emitted dark-like pulses as well as a dark-like mist effect at the same time, with him also swinging it a few times before pointing it at her with narrowed eyes of hate. "It cannot be possible! Sombra was supposed to have been an only-" "An only child my foolish Alicorn? I think not." Grazer stated plainly to my aunt now, interrupting her as well with a wicked grin on his features, and his dark-green tongue going in and out briefly like a snake would.

Grazer then chuckled once again to our confusion as he then held his free-hand out with a sudden yelp by not only myself, but My Books as we were one minute next to my kin, and the next in the air, immobile that is, behind the man.

I was now panicking as when he did that from what I at the same time, glancing to my mate; as she must of felt like I must have: a cold-like darkness that I only felt once when I was little yet also barely recalled as such, from what my elder sister stated to me I was in an accident of sorts when I was strangely at their location. I felt utter fear and barely-recalled remembrance of sudden phantom-like pains all over my own body, right now.

Grazer saw my face that was a mixture of both fear, anger, and utter confusion as to what is not only happening, but that power he used on both my mate and me, and just started to not only make me look at him in shock, but saw that my aunts, in pale-like fear mixed with that as well when I glanced at them, "I wouldn't be too surprised that you may have somehow recognized my power… As I and my brother, used this on you as we also tortured you to forgetfulness enough to fight your so-called family; Long, long ago when you were younger, my pet."

Lavender and Mia looked to me in shock as I was merely silent to when I also looked to my aunts for a few moments, seeing their true reactions that they somehow did know that while I also stated loud enough from where I was; also trying to struggle in my currently failed attempts while getting shocked in minor waves of dark-like electricity alongside Mia, "Tell me he isn't right Aunt Twilight, Aunt Applejack?" Before they could respond; with their faces looking a mixture of guilt with them about to confess to me, I suddenly yelped in utter agonizing pain to make my mate, aunts, and Lavender shout to me in shocked concern as wave after wave of electrifying pain went throughout my body. I thought I glimpsed to a past version of myself being tortured tenfold like this, but it was gone in a sudden flash.

Grazer laughed as he then stopped that horrible-like magic going into me; making me pant now as I also now glared at his smug-like grin to me briefly, yet I was still immobile in the air as he within moments, also looked to my aunts as if, I was his personal plaything. "Do you see what you have caused me to do now to know my personal… toy as such; To not recall to what we did to her by the ways of your rulers while also making her forget everything we forced her to do, back then as well?"

Grazer then gestured to My Books as she too went into pain suddenly to my sudden reddened eyes at him in utter hate as well, as cuts suddenly and randomly appeared on her body without warning yet I was also thankful they were the only minor. "I have to resort to my own personal methods of torture to truly get my point to you two fools across, as I was indeed assigned to pick-up the Neko; but why stop there when I can have not only personal fun but make a… deal of sorts, with the famed Element of Magic, herself."

I suddenly realized to what he wanted and I looked at my aunts as I was about to speak out at this, but was shocked again to be silent from him; seeing their looks of not only guilty-like regret, but in horror mostly on my Aunt Applejack's face as she now looked to Aunt Twilight, with also seeing her lower her own head.

"Don't tell me ya going to make a deal with the vermin Twi?" Aunt Applejack asked her in sudden horrified realization as they like I can, could tell he was slightly too powerful, even for me to handle from all that training I went through with Uncle Aeroza; the teen girls, Mia; my mate and Lavender, also seeing this as well. "I have no choice right now if he was that person mentioned after we defeated Sombra, AJ. He may be powerful, more so then both I and the Princesses combined."

I saw defeat now on my Aunt Twilight's face when she looked at him as she also stated softly yet it was filled with hidden anger aimed at him; making him grin wider if possible on his face right at her for this, "W-What do you want, Grazer?"

"Oh not much… Princess, perhaps you should know what I mean from what I am going to show you all in a few seconds." We were all confused yet myself, Mia and both my Aunt Applejack and sibling saw a vial, like my Aunt Twilight's, suddenly paled look to it, as it had a dark-like liquid mixed with to what I think is the blood of sorts as well, within.

"You don't mean-" "Yes Element of Magic, only you can do so as my brother was specific enough when back then, you two fell in love; Secretly that is as while I was in the background as well, I was… jealous to the point I let you all defeat him when I took-over him slightly to do so." Grazer not only interrupted my aunt again, but stated in a matter-of-fact tone to her with that grin still on his face, gently shaking the vial with the liquid inside of it swirling briefly.

"What in tarnation is he talking about Twilight? You really didn't fall in love with that vermin... Did ya?" My Aunt Applejack looked to Aunt Twilight in dumbfounded shock at this news to all of us, myself also looking to her in confusion and yet, hatred at Grazer for his words as I saw now like all of us, seen tears beginning to form quickly in my aunts eyes at this with her now at the same time, looked away from all of us in both regret and sadness.

"Yes I did AJ. I without you all knowing, I accidently encountered him as he was about to kidnap me, and I instinctively done an experimental spell that also caused him to be freed on whoever, or whatever controlled him, and yet, let him remain the way he was as a free unicorn." My Aunt Twilight now confessed softly to us, yet it was also loud enough to her as a grunt of sudden disapproval to my glare once again, aimed at Grazer alongside my mate now since my aunt began to confess slightly.

"We eventually secretly fell in love with one another as we then tried and figured out what went wrong with him in the past, and eventually something happened that he pushed me away for my own safety as, before that, he wanted to go to the Princesses to redeem him in hope, and eventually reveal ourselves as a couple to you and the others, AJ." Aunt Twilight had tear streaks falling down her own face now as I then quickly saw utter hate on her features that was aimed at the smug-like grin once again, on Grazer's amused look to her, realization going not into me, but the others as well, "but from your confession, you did something to my love back then to force me with no choice, on ending him that day."

"Aunt Twilight…" "Twi…" both myself and Aunt Applejack stated softly in both sympathy and concern, mixed with understanding in my other aunts face, and also before she could support her friend/my aunt, Grazer chortled briefly to make us look to him as he then stated while wiping a fake-tear from his left-eye in amusement, "That confession was amusing to me at least, Magic Holder. But to our current dilemma at hand now my dear; my deal is that you need to drink this vial… Otherwise, you are not going to like to what I will do to this girl's mate, as well as Harley Potter herself."

I now yelled alongside Mia in brief yet sudden agony as it was worse than before, and I saw Mia now seemed to have been shocked like I was instead of being cut. "STOP! I will take it!" My Aunt Twilight quickly shouted at him as my other aunt currently held her back with them both fuming, while both I and Mia panted to catch our breath.

"Clever girl you are Magic Holder," Grazer stated smugly to my aunt, as he then snapped his fingers with his free hand, and my Aunt Twilight was like us, but not immobile as she was now in front of him, and my other aunt and Lavender was also like us, behind him in sudden horror.

She saw this and was about to tell him something, to which he now wagged a finger back at her before she could, and stated firmly to her with narrowed eyes, tossing his weapon as it duplicated to my horror as it then with the copies, done the same thing like Sephiroth had done to my mate Misty; but not being tied-up that is. "Unlike that foolish man, I don't go back on my word. Drink this as I am curious to see if it is either that vial to make you… my slave, or what as he merely told me back then it was to be used for himself and you, only."

He then tossed the vial to her as she quickly caught it, and despite my and the others look of no, she took the cap off, and with dreaded hesitation for a few moments, quickly chugged it down with a satisfied look now on Grazer's own face, with him also glancing at me wickedly since I unknowingly emitted a brief yet clearly seen, dark-like aura that formed around my body while this was happening.

Within moments, my aunt dropped the vial as she immediately placed her hands to her stomach as a brief dark-like aura formed around her body as it at the same time, also showed a violet magical one mixing it as well, and we then all blankly stared at her as nothing happened when it then within moments, dispersed. This made Aunt Twilight blink few times with Grazer now seeing from what we all saw; to his now enraged look, blasting all of us away from him in an empowered rage as he began to yell loudly more-so to himself than us; my aunts now quickly helping me up as well as the other girls at the same time.

"YOU FOOLISH BROTHER OF MINE! YOU TOLD ME IT WAS AN ELIXER TO MAKE OTHERS BE IN YOUR TOTAL CONTROL! NOW I AM GLAD I TRULY MADE YOU GET KILLED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I was horrified at that minor confession he shouted loudly, yet I saw to which I might place to the back of my mind for later, a brief glow somewhere in my aunt's; Aunt Twilight's stomach, that also quickly faded away.

We all now yelped as his eyes glowed with utter fury as he began to randomly toss dark-like blobs of dark magic at us everywhere in rapid succession. With no time to come up with an idea, and to my hidden surprise, my tails shielded us mostly by whacking them back at him, making him yelp in minor pain but he kept doing it.

Luckily we found; as the man chased us at the same time, a location that seemed to be absorbing the orbs themselves to his more-angry look as a dark-like aura surrounded his form yet he remained visible.

We quickly were surprised as he was then blasted by a darker, yet more violet-colored ball that seemed familiar to me for some reason, and he quickly turned around as not he, but all of us froze as I blinked stupidly at who was currently attacking him. "Is that a…" I trailed off with confirmed nods by my aunts and mate, and Lavender's was opened-mouthed shock with her having no sound come out of her mouth; yet I still glanced at my mate as I was despite this, still angry at Grazer hurting her as well as I.

It to what we saw in disbelieve still, appeared as a bipedal feline that is 6 feet 7 inches (201 cm) tall and has a white body with a pronounced purple tail and stomach, purple pupils, bulbous fingertips, feline head, and a mass of flesh that connects from the center of its back to its head behind its neck. Its appearance has been if you can see it, to an oversized cross of cat, squirrel and kangaroo. Then to my surprise, another showed up to make it annoyed; a similar yet in opposition to the other's eyes, were my own eye color with it… no… her, smirking back at the first one to show.

I jumped as I heard my pet I got from my uncle not too long ago, now showed herself in utter confusion to the two familiar creatures in a minor flash, with a tilt to her head and cute mewl as well as now that my aunts, mates, and adopted sibling were deadpanning now at my Mew suddenly showing herself at the same time.

I however now, whispered something to her kindly something quick, and she merely nodded as she left within moments; I somehow figured she must have come to me when she felt I was in pain. Let's just say that it was something I wasn't fond of when I was training one time with knives, and leave it at that, that we also found out she shared a pain-tolerance link somehow to me; due to her bonding by not only myself, but my uncle's magic doing so as a gift to me.

"So my former rivals are here to deal with me…" Grazer loudly muttered to himself as he gazed at the two Mewtwo's in utter hate and loathing now, making the two mentioned rivals; the two Mewtwo's to smirk at one another as they also now began to blast each other with the same attacks: the two Mewtwo's with a jade-like orb and dark-violet, and Grazer with that darker-like orb of his.

While they were fighting, Grazer briefly looked to us before resuming his attack and snapped his fingers as said snap, echoed around our area, and I now groaned as to what now showed-up within moments. It was a large army-like Armored Heartless to the point of or at least, a thousand or so behind us, which also made my newer adopted sibling hide once again, behind my Aunt Applejack as I groaned aloud, summoning my weapons with a minor wince, "You have got to be kidding me."

While Mia and I, with a few winces as we also twitched from being shocked by Grazer's magic moments ago, attacked the armored group of Heartless; My aunts protected Lavender as she didn't know what to do at this point, with the three others still fighting one another in the distance that was too close for comfort as I also had to dodge their attacks alongside my mate.

It was several minutes later, that with a larger ball of darkness, finished the rest of the Heartless thankfully that is, Grazer stated loudly as he then made a sudden yet swift, energy blast that shoved us all onto the ground as well as the two Mewtwo's.

"Enough! I think it is time I deal with my true rivals personally, while I also send the others to a world I hope they will enjoy yet from yet I sense… be pained by as such, you foolish mortals!" I was now yelling as we all got suddenly blasted by a bright light of sorts from him, and the next thing we all knew since we were now floating in the air a few moments, blinked and looked down as we gripped each other; myself to my mate and adoptive sibling, and my aunts to themselves, as we now fell from the sky on whatever world he, Grazer, sent us.

We then eventually fell in, thank both the Gods and Merlin that is, shallow yet deep-enough-for-impact water nearby a beach. But from what I can tell, it was nighttime slightly as well within this world.

Though once we met up with each other after swimming, we came to a horrifying site as we were nearby a city of sorts; which I didn't know as of yet as they did, we came across a bleeding teenager that had dark-brown, shoulder-length hair with a decent figure for both up-top and lower, and was slightly muscled. Yet she wore tattered clothing that were or was once black jeans, a black short-sleeved t-shirt, and running shoes.

Mia as she like I do at times, went over to the teenager to check her pulse as she was on her back, and her eyes closed. Yet when she touched her left-arm to do so, I moved my mate away yet it was too late as the girls blood got into my mate's cuts, and she looked not aware yet attacked us with… metallic claws coming out of her upper-part of her hands? I summoned my weapon as we were transported by Grazer to whatever this world was; my first weapon that is, blocked her wild-like strikes as she then a few minutes later, collapsed back onto the ground while panting with a sudden concern as well, a fever my aunts checked besides us this time.

I looked around us as I asked them slightly also, without seeing a city sign or anything to tell us about what or where we all were, "Where are we?"

What I didn't see was the sign that looked to be rammed into by something… large, from something earlier that was nearby yet mostly covered in sand; stated in bold-carved letters: Gotham City Beach.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; Society of Darkness's Headquarters (Again); few hours later:_**

"Well Grazer, I didn't expect you to be back so soon now?" Malik asked in a curious yet secretly obvious tone to his one of two partners, now, while sitting on his throne.

At this, Grazer pouted while refurbishing his own armor as he also lost his cloak during the fight with his one of many rivals, that male Mewtwo from back then. Yet he, Grazer, didn't look up as he grumbled loudly to secretly also, amuse Malik slightly at his response, "You didn't get blunted with unexpected flamethrower-like attacks from two creatures as well as anything at random from my rival's Metronome Move." He was on the floor doing this as he was currently wearing mostly grey regular clothing then what others may think, medieval clothing garments; regular light-grey t-shirt, leggings, and socks.

Malik just mutely nodded in agreement, also hiding his amusement of his secret plan working to keep Grazer on his side… still, was indeed working. Yet he decided to ask a question that paused Grazer's work on his armor to look at the Shadow King now in return, "So what world did you send the small group too, may I ask?"

Grazer now shrugged as to what he applied, didn't see the brief narrowed gaze aimed at him that went to a fake passive look within moments as currently Malik had his helm for once, off his head. "A world that was nearby our location…. DC Universe I think it was called; A small section called Gotham City I think. Otherwise it would have been random, as I also truly sensed the Chosen would be in pain, eventually, on the world I just mentioned, Malik."

Malik resembled a true Egyptian slightly with dark-brown hair with silver highlights (recently added as he decided for a change) on the sides. He also had light-brown eyes with a hint of amber in each iris mixed in, and would be handsome if it wasn't for the three-small slash-like scars on the right-side of his face. "From what your reputation with the teenager that I have recently found out; from also observing your actions within the Gateway itself, it is understandable." Malik pointed out slightly to Grazer, as in turn that is, he just shrugged while resuming his work on his armor.

It was a few moments of silence until Malik then grabbed his helm and placed it on as the chamber door was knocked loudly three times to get both male's attention, and Malik then stated firmly yet loudly, "Enter." The person that came into the room now as well as quickly bowed to the secret amusement of Grazer as he multi-tasked at not only his armor, but as of now, paid attention to what might be interesting conversation as Dog now showed himself. "My King, we have found it; The item you sent us to find next after the Blue Fire of Ifrit, that is."

Pleased right now, Malik motioned his one of few trusted Shadows to reveal the next item, and Dog nodded as wordlessly at the same time, four Neoshadows came from a dark-pool of darkness from the ground near the entrance; also carrying to what appeared to be a large, unknown yet Greek-inscribed chest of sorts with golden handles and Ancient Greek warnings. This chest/coffin secretly however, was given to certain reapers that man uses mostly, due to his title as such, for.

Once it was placed a few feet in front of the throne chair; with the Pure Heartless now also sinking into the ground, and quickly leaving, as their given task was done.

Malik now moved ever-so cautiously... no to the chest, patted it as well as touched some images with pure interest and a gleam in his eyes slightly the two couldn't figure out as he stated more-so to himself then actually meaning it at the same time, "It would seem we would gain another ally sooner than later… Yes, I do believe to whom may be sealed within this coffin, would aid us greatly in future events. That is, if the right deal was made to do so."

Seeing as to what Malik wanted, Dog then quickly snapped his fingers as the chest then levitated by Dog's secret brand of magic, and with secret approval by Malik's orbs to him, left to place it with the other few objects that would be needed sometime or eventually when the time to open the door, would be needed.

Grazer now turned, with a curious tilt to his head at Malik as he also asked in the same way; only receiving a half-amused look from said Shadow King as such. "Who pray tell to me now, would be sealed away into a fancy-looking coffin as that?"

What Malik now stated to the Corrupted Unicorn's twin or triplet; as their younger sister long, long ago that is, banished herself to this world in secret long ago and yet, remained frozen in time due to a past dark lord imprisoning her; not known to him that is, with a victorious-like gleam now in Malik's orbs, "That my dear partner in agreement, is Kronos. From a world filled with tons of demi-god children that is."

Malik began to laugh to himself as his plans despite them being changed slightly to his secret ire by Grazer, from the Chosen's location that is he sent them to, would be still going to further the goal of unlocking the very door itself. Yet if most saw behind Malik, a translucent-like shadow that gleamed with blood-red eyes; in secret victory to itself, before dispersing back to his sort-of prison his ex-brother long, long ago banished him to.

* * *

Well guys, this is a slightly long chapter that has a lot of action and stuff for chapter twelve of this story. I do hope you guys get the hints of certain things as well as enjoyed it as well.

Now the reason I need a Beta person (for those that tend to read my stories as well that is), is that my few stories that have crossovers in them; Ranamon's Little Girl, Lucy and the Sirens (which I still plan on doing these of course until I get a Beta to aid me slightly), and Jade Chan and the Keybakto, need improvement and I also thought for once (after sometime thinking to myself that is) that maybe with help they could be better and yet longer chapters then they are previously.

Don't get me wrong as I see a lot of people favorite or following those stories as well as my others two, Zerina and this one that is, but I feel that from the minor comments from others… it was slightly too-soon for crossing over into other places and things as such; possibly making others confused or as such, not wanting to continue further into the plotline of said stories themselves, which also in turn, were good.

Now besides that, do expect some delays every now and then, as in my profile I will post something to update slightly to my readers/followers/favorite users or guests as such to what may be happening, or within the end part of my stories as well or in the beginning of my announcements if they are important. Sometimes PM to other authors I may have PM to their own stories as well.

Now here are some numbers guys:

 **One:** The two headed to the One Piece world, if that helps any confused readers.

 **Two:** He is the KH2 Version of mentioned character.

 **Three:** If you got the Blue Dragon reference, then that is what world they were on.

 **Four:** It is a very potent yet slow-killing based poison that can be used in a few others for more results; gathered from rare-extraction from Pure Heartless. It was mainly used on Aeroza long, long on his original home world as such, and since he was slightly allergic to the stuff, his left-hand to the partial part to the elbow, became a skeleton-like limb with dark and light energies mixed in a misty aura of sorts; a curse he himself has yet to get rid of for all these years.

 **Five:** A familiar book or movie based dragon within; a hint that is, claimed a Dwarven mountain that a small group reclaimed as such, yet lost three lives of Durin.

Now with that being said, till next time guys, peace out!


	13. Not a Chapter

I am sorry to say I will be putting this story on hold for a small time until I have someone to aid me as a Co-Author; despite PSSD aiding me with ideas, this story I have no clue about what to expect next as my mind currently, is with my other stories.

Once I find someone willing to work with me on this story here, I will remove this Non-Chapter and replace it with a new one.

Sorry folks.

-Aeroza


End file.
